Las cronicas de Rin
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: Ahora no hay opción, hay que luchar o morir, por nuestro bien y sobretodo por el bien de nuestros seres queridos... Capítulo 14 arriba. Edito para arreglar micro-errores que he visto y se han pasado por alto.
1. Prólogo: Kagome encuentra los diarios

_Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.  
_

* * *

**_Prólogo. Kagome encuentra los diarios._**

En el bosque podía verse a una joven de largos cabellos negros caminando apresuradamente. Estaba preocupada, nerviosa y tenía mucha prisa. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que había sucedido hace dos días.

"_Rin ha desaparecido"._

Así, sin más. La noche anterior a que desapareciera habían cenado todos tranquilamente, explicándose sus anécdotas y sus historias, y al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar menos la chica, para comprobar que no estaba en su cuarto ni en ninguno de los sitios que solía estar, como entrenando, estudiando o en el lago que tanto le gustaba. Al principio no se le dio importancia, pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin dar señales de vida. Siendo una chica extremadamente responsable y sensata, saltaron todas las alarmas y empezaron a buscarla, sin resultado hasta ahora.

"_Como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra"._

Kagome intentaba tranquilizarse, pero en su interior sabia que ese comentario solo servía para evitar salir corriendo desesperada y perder el control. No quería pensarlo ni escuchar lo que le decía su corazón, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo iba mal, muy mal.

Mientras el resto la buscaban, Kagome decidió buscar algo muy valioso para Rin, algo que solo ella sabía que existía.

"_Tal vez, si localizo su diario, podrá darnos una pista de que es lo que le sucedió y porqué ha desaparecido tan de repente"._

La mente de Kagome empezó a recordar como la convenció para que empezara el diario, hace ya más de diez años, cuando Rin era tan solo una niña de nueve, y Sesshomaru la había dejado en el pueblo de Kaede hacia tres años. Aquella vez, Sesshomaru vino a verla por última vez, trayéndole un kimono como presente. Recordaba como esa niña no lloraba, pero sentada en aquel rincón de la casa, tenía un semblante tan triste que a Kagome se le enterneció el corazón, y decidió hablar con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola.

- Rin ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, señorita Kagome- respondió Rin. Pero su carita de perrito abandonado indicada todo lo contrario.

- Rin, tu sabes que el señor Sesshomaru está haciendo esto por tu bien ¿Verdad?

Rin asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida.

Aunque no lo creas, el señor Sesshomaru quiere que te relaciones con otros seres humanos para que sigas siendo tú misma. Además, estas aprendiendo un montón de cosas con nosotros.

- Pero señorita Kagome- la interrumpió- lo que tenía que aprender ya lo estaba haciendo antes de venir aquí. No me hace falta aprender más cosas de los humanos....

- Vaya, Rin, me decepcionas- Le dijo Kagome, disimulando una cara entre leve enfado y sorpresa.- A mí el señor Jaken me dijo que te encantaba aprender….

¡- Y me gusta…!- replicó Rin como si la hubieran insultado- Me encanta aprender, es lo que más me gusta después de viajar….

- Ya, pero no quieres aprender lo que todos nosotros podemos ofrecerte. Despreciar oportunidades como esta no es propio de una niña tan inteligente como tú.

Y no le había dicho ninguna lisonja para agradarla. Conocía a Rin de hacía tiempo y se había fijado que era una niña más espabilada y lista que el resto de los niños que había conocido hasta ahora, incluso los niños de su tiempo. Si cumplía lo que prometía, tenía ante sí a un diamante en bruto.

- Además, ¿Aun no estás a gusto después de tres años conviviendo con nosotros? - le pregunté. Aun me extrañaba que, después de llevar tanto tiempo, se tratara a sí misma como una mera invitada.

- No es eso, yo soy muy feliz aquí, pero es que…- Paró de hablar y suspiró.- Tiene razón, señorita Kagome- volvió a suspirar, a la vez que abrazaba sus piernas dobladas con los brazos.- Discúlpeme, no quería rechazar su amable hospitalidad ni su amistad.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. -Kagome sonrió y la rodeó con un brazo para darle un leve abrazo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba. - Lo que te ocurre es que echas de menos a tu señor Sesshomaru, a Jaken (aunque quién lo diría, pensó pasa sí), y a Ah-Un. ¿A que no me equivoco?

Rin negó con la cabeza para darle la razón, y Kagome vio que estaba a punto de salirle una lágrima. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oye Rin. ¿Sabes lo que es un diario?

- No - contestó Rin, girando la cabeza sorprendida y mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Qué es?

- Pues verás, un diario es un libro en blanco, donde tú puedes escribir lo que te apetezca en el. Por ejemplo, que es lo que haces día a día, tus sentimientos, tus enfados, pensamientos… Lo que no te atreves a decir en otras circunstancias puedes plasmarlo ahí.

- Ahhhh…,-Kagome vio que la niña se quedaba dudosa. -Señorita Kagome ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- La que quieras- respondió Kagome sonriente.

- ¿Qué es un libro?- le preguntó Rin curiosa.

- Vamos por el principio.- Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma. Había sido un fallo suyo por su parte no explicarle algo tan elemental teniendo en cuenta que Rin era una niña de nueve años que jamás había visto un libro en su vida.- Veamos. Sabes lo que es un pergamino ¿Verdad?

La niña asintió con la mirada.

- Bien. Ahora imagínate un montón de pergaminos con muchísimos datos, unidos por una parte para que no se pierdan y con una tapa por delante y por detrás. Pues eso es un libro.- Kagome empezó a buscar en su mochila.- Mira, te enseñaré uno para que lo veas.

- Rebuscando en su mochila, sacó un libro de Química y se lo dio a Rin para que lo observara. Al principio, la niña lo cogió como si fuera un objeto muy valioso, pero Kagome la animó a que no le tuviera reparos. Empezó a abrirlo, a observarlo y a ojearlo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

- Ahhhh…..- Rin la miraba interrogante mientras le devolvía el libro.- ¿Y usted tiene uno de esos diarios?

- Claro, en mis tiempos es algo muy común. Muchísima gente lo utiliza como terapia.

- ¿Cómo qué?- Rin la miraba aun más interrogante.

- Nada, nada, ya lo aprenderás – se disculpó Kagome haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se olvidara del tema. Después se puso algo más seria. – Pero para que puedas escribir un diario primero tienes que aprender a leer y escribir correctamente. Dime Rin, ¿sabes leer y escribir?

- Muy poco señorita Kagome. Solo lo que me pudo enseñar mi madre antes de que…- Rin empezó a temblarle el labio.

- De acuerdo, ¿Ves como si tienes que aprender cosas de los humanos?, si no sabes leer ni escribir no podrás adquirir nuevos conocimientos y estarás limitada- le contestó rápido, cambiando el tema para que la niña no recordara cosas desagradables y se entristeciera aun más.- Primero te enseñaré a leer, para que puedas aprender de los libros y adquirir conocimientos, y luego a escribir, para que puedas desarrollarlos.

- Rin la miraba como si no se estuviera enterando de nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, bah, no pasa nada, pensó. Cuando empecemos a trabajar irá asimilando poco a poco todo lo que le he dicho. Haremos de esta niña una muchachita cultivada.

- Señorita Kagome- dijo Rin, desperezándola de sus pensamientos- Parece que es muy difícil hacer un diario.

- No mujer, no lo es. Una vez que aprendas a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo, verás que es muy fácil. Solo es poner empeño.

- Ya veo.- Rin se quedó pensativa. -¿Y podré escribir lo que yo quiera?

- Por supuesto, puedes poner lo que tú quieras.

- Aaaahhhhh……- Rin puso cara de curiosidad infantil- ¿Y tendré que enseñarle a usted lo que yo escribo en él?

- No, que va.- Le respondió Kagome, agradablemente sorprendida por esa preguntoneria. Su experiencia le indicaba que los niños preguntones solían ser los más curiosos e inteligentes.- Precisamente la clave de un diario es la intimidad de quien lo escribe, lo que escribas en el es exclusivamente para ti. Si tuvieras de escribir cosas para que otros lo leyeran, no serviría de nada. Un diario sirve para descargar todo lo que no puedes expresar en tu vida normal. Y si yo leyera tu diario, eso te detendría a escribir lo que sientes y no te ayudaría en nada.

- Ya lo entiendo- respondió Rin.- ¿Sabe?, creo que me va a gustar hacer ese diario.

Ante la perspectiva de poder tener un canal de desahogo, Rin se mostraba mucho más animada. Volvía a ser la Rin de siempre, alegre e inocente como un pajarillo. Se levantó del rincón de un salto, se atusó su kimono naranja y blanco y muy resuelta le preguntó a Kagome.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos a trabajar?

Kagome rió con ganas, gratamente sorprendida y contagiada de ese entusiasmo que desprendía aquella niña de nueve años.

_"Creo que ya empiezo a entender porqué Sesshomaru decidió que lo acompaña. Definitivamente, esta niña es un diamante en bruto"._

- Pues cuando quieras Rin- le respondió.- Si lo deseas, mañana mismo empezamos.-

- ¡¡¡GENIAL!!!!- Rin dobló los brazos en señal de triunfo y empezó a reír- Pues me voy a acostar temprano. Tengo que estar descansada para aprender a fondo mañana.

Rin iba a despedirse de Kagome cuando ella le dijo lo siguiente:

- Rin, tienes que saber una cosa. Aprender a leer y a escribir no es algo que se aprenda en un día, requiere trabajo y mucha práctica, debes saberlo.

- No me importa señorita Kagome.- le sonrió. – Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, y no me dejo vencer fácilmente. El señor Jaken dice que soy muy terca.

- A ver si es verdad.- Kagome se levantó del suelo. – Bien, pues vamos a descansar, que mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

Al día siguiente, Kagome recordó que se levantó muy temprano, fue a su tiempo a través del pozo de las almas y pasó por su casa para recoger libretas, lápices, bolígrafos y los libros que tenia ella y su hermano Sota de pequeños. Los que te enseñan a leer y otros con dibujos para que no se le hiciera tan pesado.

Cuando se pusieron a trabajar, las expectativas que tenia con respecto a Rin se quedaron muy cortas. Rin resultó ser una niña que, no solo le encantaba aprender como bien decía, sino que aprendía increíblemente rápido. Era una perfecta autodidacta, tan incansable que incluso después de acabar las clases, ella seguía practicando en voz alta con la lectura hasta bastante más tarde, solo interrumpida por otras clases que tenia, y donde se demostraba, una vez más, su talento y persuasión.

Lo que Kagome no se esperaba para nada era que Rin, después de aprender a leer, le pidiera libros cada vez más complicados. Después de los libros para aprender, Rin se dio cuenta que le faltaba vocabulario y le pidió un diccionario. Después de aquello, el trasiego de libros que le traía de la biblioteca era imparable. Cada quince días Kagome le traía dos o tres libros, que Rin leía de cabo a rabo. Empezó primero con Best-Seller ligeros, pero con el tiempo empezó a pedir clásicos, para después pasar a libros de ensayo, filosofía, ciencias e incluso matemáticas.

En cuanto a la escritura, Rin demostró una rapidez de aprendizaje tan rápida como la lectura. En poco tiempo no solo sabía hacer una excelente caligrafía, que hubiera sido la envidia de muchos niños y adolescentes, sino que también aprendió a desarrollar perfectamente cualquier texto, ya fuera una historia, conocimiento o argumento. En un tiempo record no solo se puso al día de los conocimientos que debía tener una niña de su edad, sino que superaba ampliamente a chicos más mayores. Ella, tres años después de aprender a leer y a escribir, sabía más que muchos chicos del instituto de su tiempo.

Bastante tiempo después Kagome le preguntó, como quien no quería la cosa, si al final le había hecho caso y escribía el diario.

- Por supuesto Kagome.- Le respondió. – Y tengo que decirte que muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Tenías razón en muchas cosas, pero sobretodo en una. El diario me ha ayudado muchísimo a desarrollarme como persona, y si no lo hubiera tenido, creo que me hubiera muerto de desesperación en algún momento.

Kagome se alegró de que su consejo hubiera dado sus frutos, aunque la última frase que le dijo la puso un poco alerta. Al cabo de un momento la desechó, y sorprendentemente acababa de venir a su memoria, justo en el momento en el que Rin desapareció.

"_¿Y si había algo que la acongojaba y no nos lo dijo?_" pensó. Últimamente la había visto muy rara, como con mala cara. Intentó preocuparse por ella, preguntándole de forma inocente si se encontraba bien, pero lo único que consiguió fueron evasivas y un no muy convincente "tranquila, estoy bien", que la dejó más preocupada aun.

Una noche, estando juntos Inuyasha y ella en su casa, quiso hablar con el del tema.

- ¿Sabes?, me preocupa muchísimo Rin.

- A ver, ¿Qué le pasa a la mocosa esa?- contestó Inuyasha con una mezcla de cansancio y molestia.

- No sé, la veo rara, como si le faltaran fuerzas. No sé si estará enferma y no lo quiere decir.

- ¡Bah!, deja ya de preocuparte de esa chiquilla. Ya es mayor ¿no?, si se encuentra mal o tiene algún problema ya nos lo dirá. Seguramente será alguna historia que tenga con Sesshomaru.

- No, es algo más que eso. Algo en ella no va bien.

- ¡¡¡AAARRRGG!!!! –resopló Inuyasha- Vale, ya veo que me vas a dar la noche. Voy a hablar con el imbécil de mi hermano a ver si es que le ha hecho algo.- Inuyasha se levantó para irse resuelto a liar una pelea con su medio hermano.

- Inuyasha…

- ¡¡¡QUEEE!!!.

- ¡SIENTATE!

De repente el collar que llevaba Inuyasha en el cuello se iluminó y lo empujo al suelo, como si alguien le hubiera agarrado del susodicho y le pegara un tirón muy fuerte. A causa de ello, Inuyasha estampó toda su cara en el barro.

- ¿¿¡¡PERO PORQUE LO HAS HECHO!!??- gritó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y se frotaba a causa del golpe.- Mira que me jode que lo hagas.

- Si tú no lo provocaras tan fácilmente no tendría que utilizarlo tan a menudo.-Le respondió Kagome tranquilamente. – A ver Inuyasha, has dado por sentado que Sesshomaru tiene algo que ver. ¿Y si no lo tuviera?

- ¿Y quién si no puede provocarle ese estado a Rin?

- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar en cuanto pueda. En fin Inuyasha, olvídate del tema, a veces me olvido de que la diplomacia y la sutileza no es tu punto fuerte- suspiró Kagome, derrotada.

- Vale- dijo Inuyasha, volviendo a su puesto.- Pero si quieres hacerme caso, no te metas donde no te llaman, Si la mocosa necesita ayuda, ya la pedirá. Además, ya hace tiempo que dejó de ser una niñata indefensa.

- Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Creo que piensa que es tan fuerte que no debe contar con nadie, y la verdadera fuerza es la unión que tienes con los tuyos.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué viniera llorando como si fueras su madre?- Le respondió Inuyasha lavándose la cara- Se ha criado con esa estatua de hielo que es mi medio hermano y ha pasado mucho tiempo con él. Los defectos también se pegan.

"_Tal vez Inuyasha tuviera razón en su momento"_, pensó Kagome, _"pero algo andaba mal. Y esta vez voy a averiguar qué demonios ha pasado con Rin."_

Tan ensimismada estaba Kagome con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba acercándose al poblado. Cuando lo divisó no muy lejos de donde se situaba, dejó de cavilar y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer.

"_A ver, es posible que Rin ocultara parte de su diario en el pueblo, o sino, en el Castillo de Sesshomaru. El problema es que, si lo ocultó en el castillo, tardaría mucho en encontrarlo y no hay tiempo que perder. Si no está aquí, hay que descartar posibilidades para centrarse al 100%. Sería una faena que me volviera loca buscando en el castillo para descubrir que lo guardó en el pueblo por seguridad"._

Kagome entró en el pueblo, desierto por la búsqueda de la joven, y fue directamente a casa de Kaede, ya que Rin se hospedaba allí cuando estaba en el pueblo. Por suerte, Kaede tampoco estaba y podría buscar tranquilamente los diarios.

"_Porque sé que tiene varios"._ Concluyó Kagome.

Rin, cada cierto tiempo, le iba pidiendo libretas para ir aprendiendo y apuntando cosas. Pero al confesarle que seguía haciendo el diario, Kagome pensó que esas libretas no solo eran para los apuntes, y le pidió muchas….

Llegó a casa de Kaede. Era una casita pequeña de madera vieja, un cubículo de cuatro paredes y su techo, con una puerta protegida con una tela raída. Al entrar en la casa, le vino un aroma tenue a hierbas medicinales. Era una casita oscura, con tres ventanucos y un suelo de tarima de madera algo gastado. En el centro, un pequeño hueco para hacer fuego.

"_Cuando acabe todo esto, arreglaremos la casa de Kaede. La pobre anciana no puede vivir en una casa tan abandonada"_.

Pero Kagome tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Decide registrar primero todos los cajones y huecos que puede encontrar.

Nada, limpio como una patena. A simple vista parece que no hay ningún papel por aquí.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se le ocurrió una idea. _"¿Y si los diarios están mejor guardados de lo que se espera?, a fin de cuentas, a lo mejor si es verdad que subestimo a Rin"._

Volvió dentro de la casa y pensó _"¿Si tuviera algo muy valioso, donde lo guardaría?"_ Y llegó a la conclusión que hubiera algún hueco en la pared o en el suelo.

Empezó por las paredes, pegando pequeños golpecitos para ver si alguna de las lamas sonaba hueca, pero nada. Como mucho, sonaban a podrido. Luego decidió subir al tejado, a ver si estuviera en alguna teja. Era muy poco probable, pero tenía que descartar dicha posibilidad. Siguió dando golpes suaves pero nada, sin resultado.

"_Bueno, pues solo me queda el suelo"._ Pensó ya algo impaciente. El problema es que si no estaba en la casa de Kaede, tendría que registrar más casas, ya que podía ser que lo hubiera guardado muy bien. Incluso el pequeño templo debe ser descartado por si acaso.

Se agachó y fue dando golpecitos hasta que encontró un sonido hueco.

"_Bingo"_ pensó Kagome. Pero en seguida vio que la tarima estaba clavada al suelo y se desilusionó. Había cantado victoria muy pronto.

Pero decidió que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Buscó un palo o un cuchillo con el que hacer palanca, y consiguió abrir la tarima. Justo como esperaba, había unas libretas.

-¡SI! Están aquí, que bien.- Dijo en alto Kagome, aunque se fijó que solo había tres libretas.

Torció el gesto. Según sus cálculos, deberían de haber más, señal de que el resto deberían estar en otra parte. Las cogió y las guardó en su mochila. Como precaución, decidió registrar todo el pueblo y como sospechaba, no encontró nada más. Así que el resto del diario debe estar en el castillo.

Kagome se dijo a sí misma que no había tiempo que perder y buscó algo con el que poder moverse más rápido.

"_Ahora mismo cuanto echo de menos a Kirara o a Shippo"_ pensó, pero debía moverse rápido. De repente escuchó un relincho y vio en un abrevadero a un caballo. _"Bien, es justo lo que necesito"._

Ensilló al caballo, se subió y corrió al galope, directa al castillo. Recorrió un atajo muy efectivo, aunque peligroso para el caballo, que hizo que Kagome se sintiera culpable por el pobre animal. Pero por suerte no pasó nada.

Estaba anocheciendo. Nada más llegar, se fue corriendo a los aposentos de Rin, sin ni siquiera saludar al personal del servicio que la miraban atónitos. Entró de golpe y empezó a registrar el cuarto sin cuidado, desparramando las pertenencias y objetos de la dueña.

Como se olía, viendo lo que había hecho en la casa de Kaede, había escondido el resto de los cuadernos en una tarima de la pared, detrás de un armario lleno de ropa. Estaban dentro de una caja de madera, y al abrirlo, descubrió varios cuadernos.

- Bien. Creo que por esta vez ya he acabado.

Recogió los cuadernos, los metió en la mochila y guardó la caja vacía donde la había encontrado. Al girarse para salir, se encontró la puerta abierta y varias criadas mirando de forma perpleja.

- Señoras, sé lo que están pensando, pero esto es un asunto muy importante. Si no lo fuera, jamás entraría a los aposentos de Rin de esta forma.

Las criadas seguían mirándola con cara de sorpresa, así que Kagome suspiró y les dijo lo siguiente:

- Por favor, les pediría que no le dijeran nada a nadie sobre lo que acaban de ver, sobre todo al señor del castillo.- Sobretodo, pensó, porque no tenía nada de ganas de una bronca con un Sesshomaru que, por primera vez, había visto muy nervioso y no sabía hasta que punto podía ser peligroso.- En cuanto a Rin y esos cuadernos, se los devolveré lo antes posible y le daré una explicación cuando se tercie, pero de momento les pido discreción al respecto.

Salió abruptamente de la habitación, musitando un "gracias" para las criadas. Solo esperaba que al menos, tuvieran la boca cerrada el suficiente tiempo para que ella averiguara todo lo que había sucedido. Además, estaba la intimidad de Rin. Si los demás se enteran de que estos cuadernos existen, exigirán verlos, y no sabía si Rin sería capaz de perdonarla por exhibir su intimidad de esa manera. Ella también tenía su diario y sabía lo humillante que podía llegar a ser esa situación.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo del castillo con el caballo corriendo lo más rápido posible. Más o menos, tenía claro un sitio seguro donde dejar los cuadernos y poder leerlos con calma. Y ese sitio era su casa, en el tiempo actual. Así que se dirigió al pozo de las almas para poner tierra de por medio.

Llegó a su tiempo cuando ya era noche cerrada. Una vez pasado el pozo, no pudo evitar pensar en la paz que había aquí, en el presente. Ya era muy lejano aquel tiempo en el que cruzo el pozo por primera vez, secuestrada por una demonio ciempiés obsesionada por la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Se dirigió a casa y vio que toda su familia estaba allí.

- Hola Kagome- Saludaron todos- ¿Vienes a hacernos una visita?

- Desgraciadamente no. Lo siento- musitó.- Mamá. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro cariño. ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo que leer unos cuadernos, y es muy importante que me concentre en ellos. ¿Podrías subirme a mi antiguo cuarto una taza de té y algo de cenar?

- Veo que tienes mucho trabajo- respondió su madre- ¿Es algo grave?

- Probablemente. Espero no estar equivocada, pero es posible que en estos cuadernos este la solución para salvar a una persona con vida.

Su familia se quedó perpleja con la respuesta, pero decidieron no hacer más preguntas, visto el problema. Cuando quisiera, Kagome ya lo explicaría con tranquilidad.

- Abuelo, quisiera otro favor de su parte.

- Dime niña.

- Si viene Inuyasha, por muy terco y bruto que se ponga, por favor, dígale que no estoy. Invéntese cualquier excusa, pero que no estoy.

- De acuerdo niña, si es lo que deseas….

Kagome se giró para subir al cuarto, pero frenó, volvió a dirigirse al comedor y se asomó.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión.

Los tres le sonrieron, y ella subió a su cuarto para poder estar tranquila. Se descalzó y se sentó en su cama, notándola sorprendentemente cómoda. "_Lo que hace dormir en el suelo", pensó "aprendes a valorar las cosas más simples"_. Sacó los cuadernos de su mochila y empezó a ojearlos para ver cuál era el primero. Costó un poco localizarlo, ya que no había muchas fechas en las que guiarse, pero al final lo localizó. Aun así, se fijó que Rin hacia la letra bonita y legible, pero muy menuda y condensada. Eso significa que tardará más de lo que se pensaba.

Así que se acostó en la cama, abrió el primer cuaderno y empezó a leer.

* * *

Por favor, digan que les parece. Voy a subir el próximo capítulo.

Gracias.


	2. Capítulo 1: Primera Libreta

_Capitulo 1: Primera libreta _

**24 de Septiembre**

Vaya, es la primera vez que hago un diario, y la verdad, no sé cómo empezar.

Este diario debería haberlo comenzado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero debido a muchas circunstancias, lo he ido retrasando. Tal vez era porque no sabía si lo haría bien, si sabría expresarme correctamente o si al final sería un embrollo de cosas sin orden ni concierto, pero bueno, como leí en un libro, "de perdidos al río". A fin de cuentas, este diario es para mí ¿no?

A día de hoy tengo trece años. Me hace gracia porque si Kagome supiera cuando he empezado mi diario me daría una buena regañina, pero no he podido hasta ahora. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, aprender a leer y escribir para poder realizarlo. Debería haberlo empezado hace cuatro años, mucho retraso por mi parte.

Aunque no solo me he dedicado a cultivar mi mente, sino también mi cuerpo, pero de eso hablaré más adelante.

Todavía recuerdo cuando Kagome me expuso la idea de hacer el diario. Al principio me pareció algo extraño, pero me acabó gustando la idea. Según me lo explicó, un diario es como un amigo intimo que nunca contará tus secretos, alguien que no te defraudará si explicas tus sentimientos más íntimos. Siendo tan pequeña en aquel momento, y rodeada de gente amable y cariñosa, pero desconocida para contar mis penas, esa idea me resultó atrayente, y me puse a la tarea con ahínco.

Pronto descubrí que me encantaba leer, me ayudaba a evadirme. Las clases con Kagome se me hacían rapidísimas y siempre me quedaba con ganas de más, hasta el punto de que Kagome tenía que irse y yo me quedaba leyendo en voz alta, practicando, hasta que se me hacia el santo al cielo y me iba corriendo a otras clases que tenia, como manejo de armas militares, conocimientos sobre demonios y realización de medicinas y otros ungüentos.

Las clases costaban, claro que costaban. Sobre todo cuando se me atascaba una palabra y no conseguía leerla ni a la de tres. Pero como soy tan terca y no me dejo amedrentar, seguía y seguía, hasta que por fin lograba desatascar la dichosa palabreja.

Después de aquello, mi curiosidad se hizo insaciable. Descubrí un enorme mundo el cual desconocía hasta aquel entonces, y le pedí a Kagome si podía traerme más libros.

Por supuesto, hay un sitio en mi tiempo que se llama "biblioteca" donde hay muchísimos libros y te los prestan por un tiempo para que los leas. Te los traeré de allí.

Para mí, entonces, me pareció el paraíso, tantos libros para leer sin descanso. Kagome empezó a traer un libro cada quince días, según ella, el tiempo límite para devolver el libro prestado a la biblioteca. Al principio me costaba e iba justa al límite de plazo, ya que solo podía leer de noche antes de dormir. Era el único momento que tenia libre, y descubrí con agrado que leer me relajaba la mente y dormía mejor. Al principio me traía libros fáciles de leer, historias sobre todo, que sucedían en tierras mucho más lejanas de lo que yo conocía, y en tiempos que tenían que venir. Eran historias que me fascinaban, hasta que empecé a discernir las historias buenas de las regulares, y le pedí si podía traerme libros más, digamos, complejos.

Kagome se sorprendió mucho que le pidiera esa clase de libros, me objetó que cada cosa a su tiempo, y que si me traía libros más complejos, no entendería nada. Argumentó que una niña de diez años, por aquel entonces, debía leer libros acordes a mi edad y no libros de adultos.

- Señorita Kagome- le contesté.- Créame, los libros que usted llama "adecuados" a mi edad a mí me parecen muy aburridos. Quisiera probarme a mí misma, y sé que puedo hacerlo. Por favor, no me corte las alas que usted misma me ha dado….

Kagome suspiró y me dijo que me haría caso. Así es como descubrí los clásicos de la literatura universal. Leer aquellos libros resultó un mundo completamente nuevo para mí, a su lado, las historias ligeras que había estado leyendo anteriormente me resultaban frías y superficiales. Aun recuerdo con impresión como me afectó "Anna Karenina", de un autor ruso, llamado Tolstoi. Era una historia de amor tan emocionante…. Aunque a veces, a la protagonista daban ganas de decirle lo tonta que era, pero el hecho de dejarlo todo, absolutamente todo, por amor se me hizo sospechosamente familiar.

Aunque el libro que más de ha afectado fue "El diario de Anna Frank". Lo acabé hace poco y recuerdo haber estado llorando durante y después de acabar de leerlo. Era casi como si me leyera a mí misma, toda mi desgracia y angustia, pero ante todo, con esas ganas de vivir como yo tenía cuando conocí al Señor Sesshomaru. Me afectó el hecho de que me enteré que fue una historia real, y que aquella niña desgraciadamente murió en manos de aquellos seres llamados "nazis". Eso me demuestra que, a veces, los humanos son mucho peor que los animales más elementales.

Podría explicar cuanto me ayudaron las miles de novelas que leí, como comprendí la perversión moral en "Los hermanos Karamanov", de Dostoyesky, como entendí la enorme sed de venganza a través de "El conde de Monstecristo", de Alejandro Dumas, como pude leer el deseo de la de ambición en el "Fausto" de Goethe, donde un hombre vende lo más sagrado, su alma, para poder obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Todas eran historias que, de algún modo u otro, había visto que sucedía a mí alrededor, tanto en demonios como en humanos. La historia de Fausto me recordó a Naraku, cuando antaño fue un hombre malvado. Vendió todo lo que tenia, su cuerpo y su alma, para convertirse en un demonio poderoso. Si, esto era real como la vida misma.

Aunque entendía bien el argumento de los libros y los conceptos, me daba cuenta que, en algunos libros, daban por sentado cosas que yo no acababa de entender, y eso me hizo recapacitar. Me faltaba cultura, en este caso, conocimientos. Así que le solicité a Kagome si podía traerme libros técnicos que me hablaran sobre las ciencias de los hombres.

- ¿Quieres decir sobre matemáticas, filosofía y esa clase de conocimientos?

- Si, esos mismos. Noto que me falta mucha cultura técnica y hay libros que no logro entender del todo.

- Ya te lo dije Rin- Me respondió.- Esos no son libros para una adolescente como tú.

- Por eso quiero aprender, para poder entenderlos. No quiero barreras que se me interpongan.

Y así empezó, aparte de traerme clásicos, a llevarme libros de aprendizaje. Al principio eran libros muy básicos, donde explicaban conceptos de forma bastante parca, pero a mí ya me estaba bien. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Leía con fruición libros de historia, de ciencias sociales., de todo lo que me caía en las manos. Hasta el punto de que, a día de hoy, estoy estudiando matemáticas. Voy haciendo los problemas que me indican y a base de equivocarme voy aprendiendo. Si no entiendo algo se lo pregunto a Kagome, aunque a veces ella tampoco me sabe responder.

- Rin- me dice.- Por tu curiosidad voy a aprender más matemáticas en un mes que todo lo que aprendí en el instituto.

Kagome me pone cara de enfadada y hace como que lo está, pero sé que a ella le va bien. Ella me dijo que estaba haciendo unos estudios superiores (una carrera, creo que dijo), y que después de acabarlos, haría los estudios más altos, que era algo que ella llamaba un "doctorado". Después de que acabe, dice que trabajará en la profesión que ha elegido que, si no me equivoco, es medicina.

- Y después de eso. ¿Te dedicarás a curar a la gente?- Le pregunté un día, hace bastante tiempo.

- No exactamente, yo quiero dedicarme a la investigación, que también es muy importante. Digamos que nosotros somos la avanzadilla de los médicos. Investigamos enfermedades nuevas o remedios para ellas, para que así los conocimientos médicos se vayan actualizando.

- Entiendo. Digamos que les dais armas a los médicos para que no se vean limitados.

- ¡¡Eso es!! si es que eres más lista que el hambre. –contestó mientras me alborotaba el flequillo, ya de por sí revuelto.

- Y nos reíamos mientras tomábamos el té y charlábamos de nuestras cosas. Aquella vez me sentí poderosa e importante. Sentí que hablaba el mismo idioma que Kagome.

Ahhh, la época de Kagome…. Me encantaría conocerlo. Kagome siempre me dice que algún día me iré con ella, y la verdad es que la idea me tienta mucho. Me encantaría estudiar una carrera como ella hace, y poder transmitir mis conocimientos a otras personas. O hacer cualquier otra cosa, qué más da. Se me antoja un mundo lleno de posibilidades y oportunidades, poco que ver con la época en la que vivo ahora.

En cuanto a la escritura, fue todo coser y cantor. Una vez que aprendí a leer, simplemente era todo práctica, copiar y copiar una y otra vez lo que leía, hasta que al final pude ver mi propia personalidad dentro de aquellos garabatos, que poco a poco iban cogiendo uno forma más armónica. Se me hizo más fácil, pero más pesado que la lectura.

Y aquí estoy, en la casa de Kaede, practicando con la escritura que tanto machaqué. Hoy me he levantado con una especie de optimismo, es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera, _"vive, vívelo al máximo. Tienes toda la vida por delante"._

Cierto, toda la vida por delante, y todo un mundo por descubrir. Y es solo el principio.

**27 de Septiembre**

Le estoy cogiendo el gusto a escribir aquí, siento que puedo poner todo, todo lo que pienso y siento, sin que nadie me juzgue ni me condene. Hasta ahora no había tenido mi rinconcito de paz, ya que compartir estas cuatro paredes con la vieja Kaede (aunque la quiero mucho), no deja para mucha intimidad.

He estado releyendo lo que escribí hace tres días, y dejé pendiente un par de cosas.

Es verdad que he estudiado mucho, y la verdad, se nota bastante. A riesgo de ser una pedante, a veces siento que este pueblo me asfixia. Todas las personas que están aquí son maravillosas, me cuidan y me quieren, pero a veces siento que necesito salir de aquí. El otro día, el señor Inuyasha me soltó que debía dejar de leer tantos libros, que se me iban a llenar la cabeza de pájaros.

-Tanto leer no debe ser bueno- soltó con esa socarronería tan particular.- Se piensa mucho y se actúa poco.

Y se quedó tan ancho.

Reconozco que me hizo mucha gracia. El es así, es su forma de preocuparse por mí. A veces pienso que es como mi hermano mayor, pero bastante desapegado. Si uno lo analiza de forma ecuánime, él y su hermano Sesshomaru tampoco son tan diferentes. En las formas sí, sin duda, pero no en el fondo.

Pero el señor Inuyasha tuvo la mala suerte de que Kagome lo escuchara y le diera su merecido con unos cuantos ¡¡SIENTATE!! que él, por cierto, aborrece. Le dijo que me dejara en paz, que leer libros siempre es bueno y que si el leyera de vez en cuando dejaría de ser un bruto fanfarrón sin sentimientos ni delicadeza.

Aquel día estábamos todos reunidos comiendo y reímos a gusto con la escena. Recuerdo que estaba el Señor Miroku, negando con la cabeza a modo de "tú nunca cambiarás", y la señora Sango, que le daba completamente la razón a Kagome. También estaba Shippo, el demonio zorro, que trata a Kagome con una mezcla entre mejor amiga, hermana mayor y su madre. La verdad es que es una relación muy tierna…. Es un niño, casi jovencito, encantador, aunque no hace más que chinchar a Inuyasha y siempre los ves peleando o gritándose. Parece una relación entre hermano mayor y pequeño de esas que se quieren, pero no pueden convivir juntos porque en el fondo les encanta sacarse de sus casillas el uno al otro.

También estaba Kohaku, el hermano pequeño de Sango. Ellos dos tienen una relación única, se quieren a rabiar. Casi podría decir que es la antítesis de la relación que tienen el señor Sesshomaru y el Señor Inuyasha. Después de lo que hizo Naraku con ellos, es admirable lo muchísimo que luchó la señora Sango para sacar a su hermano de las garras de ese monstruo, pero al fin lo consiguió. La señora Sango me contó que la sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo sacrificó su vida y su alma para que Kohaku viviera, porque había sido una víctima inocente de todo aquel horror.

Kohaku es mi mejor amigo. Nos llevamos genial y tengo una confianza absoluta en el. Somos un gran equipo, y cuando vamos a cazar demonios, no hay nada ni nadie que se nos resista. Cazamos más demonios nosotros dos solos que el resto del poblado junto, y generalmente entrenamos juntos. Es un chico amable, cariñoso y alegre, aunque a veces su rostro se ensombrece por los recuerdos pasados.

Es muy difícil sobrevivir a una guerra y que no te queden secuelas, las psicológicas son las más difíciles de curar. Y a veces, Kohaku parece un herido de guerra.

Pero en fin, basta de cosas tristes. Ahora él es feliz, haciendo lo que le gusta realmente. Alguna vez me ha preguntado si recuerdo como nos conocimos.

- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo?- le dije- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel melón que compartimos?

- Ostras, pues es verdad. No me acordaba de eso. Pero ahora que lo dices, aquel melón estaba bueno ¿Eh?

Y los dos nos reíamos a gusto. Del resto preferimos no sacar el tema, el hecho de que quisiera matarme, controlado por Naraku. A causa de ello, el señor Sesshomaru, que intervino a tiempo para evitarlo, estuvo a punto de matarlo, y de ahí se generó una especie de "hostilidad encubierta" por ambas partes Aunque para mí todo aquello ya no tenga importancia.

En cuanto a la Señorita Sango y al Señor Miroku, son casi como unos padres para mí. La señora Sango me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre matar demonios, técnicas, hierbas, sistemas de combate…, y el Señor Miroku, que es como una enciclopedia andante sobre demonios, me ha dado unos conocimientos que valen su peso en oro.

En cuanto al señor Inuyasha, el me ha enseñado el manejo de armas de combate, que es una de las cosas que más me gustan. Es una clase en la que él y la señora Sango se turnan. Ella me enseña a defender y esquivar, y el señor Inuyasha me enseña a atacar, ver puntos débiles y contraatacar con la espada.

Es un tipo de clase que se me pasa volando. Y ahora, que estoy probando nuevas armas, se me hace aun más divertido y emocionante.

El señor Inuyasha me comentó que el manejo de la espada se me da muy bien, pero que, sobretodo, se me da de escándalo el manejo de las dagas dobles y cuchillos. Y reconozco que tiene razón.

Las dagas dobles, que también se pueden utilizar como espadas dobles, es un tipo de arma muy versátil. Te ofrece doble protección, doble sistema de ataque, pueden servir como escudo si lo haces bien y mientras un enemigo te ataco con su espada, puedes bloquearla con una daga mientras que con la otra puedes clavársela en algún punto vulnerable. Es muy complicada de manejar, ya que requiere una mentalidad ambidiestra, pero en mi caso es lo que mejor se me da.

A veces los agoto, o se preocupan que esté forzando mucho mi cuerpo con tanto entrenamiento, pero con el paso de los años he descubierto que hacer ejercicio me encanta, y no hay nada que me guste más que, después de un día agotador, poder darme un buen baño en el lago, cenar algo ligero y ponerme a estudiar o a leer. Estudiar me relaja, y el ejercicio me da energía y me hace sentir viva, como si pudiera hacer todo lo que me propusiera.

Hay días en los que las clases que me dan no tengo suficiente y sigo entrenando hasta que se hace noche cerrada y me llaman para cenar. Algunas veces, el señor Inuyasha me dice que ya es suficiente.

- Bueno, ya está bien por hoy, mañana continuamos.- se relaja y empieza a guardar su "colmillo de hierro" en el cinturón.

- No, no es suficiente. Otra vez- me pongo en posición de combate para atacarle.

- Rin ¿No lo tienes bien por hoy?

- No- respondí jadeante. – El desvío del paso del arco a la derecha no acaba de salirme bien del todo. Hasta que no lo domine a la perfección no quiero acabar.

- Rin- respondió el señor Inuyasha cansado.- Cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora se descansa y mañana se continúa…

- ¿Ah, sí?- le interrumpí- ¿Usted entiende lo que está diciendo? ¿Cree acaso que los demonios consideran que las cosas a su debido tiempo?

El señor Inuyasha me miraba interrogante.

- Imagínese que esta noche nos atacan los demonios por sorpresa. ¿Cómo se sentiría si alguien del poblado muriera porque cuando fui a atacar al demonio, no supe hacer bien el giro y a causa de ello me derrotara? ¿Cree acaso que los demonios van a esperar a que yo aprenda a manejar bien las dagas para luchar contra ellos en igualdad de condiciones?

En aquel momento, el señor Inuyasha me miraba con los ojos como platos y con cara de extrema perplejidad (o como leí en un libro, con cara de alucinado). Hasta que se recompuso.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!! Vale, de acuerdo, tú ganas.- Me soltó muy fastidiado mientras sacudía la cabeza para quitarse su enfado. Desenvainó a "colmillo de hierro".- Un rato más y se acabó. Por eso te digo que no deberías leer tantas tonterías que de da la idiota de mi mujer.

- Creo que eso lo dice usted porque sabe que en una batalla dialéctica le daría un buen repaso- recuperé la posición de combate que había perdido por convencerle. - ¿Listo?

- Adelante- respondió.

Y mientras el señor Inuyasha se lanzaba al ataque, no pude evitar sonreír, al pensar que Kagome tenía razón. El señor Inuyasha es un guerrero formidable, pero no deja de ser un bruto fanfarrón.

Después de la agotadora sesión de entrenamiento, mientras leía, no pude evitar escuchar una conversación del señor Inuyasha y Kagome. Estaban paseando y pasaban cerca de la casa de Kaede.

- Esa niña es insaciable- decía el señor Inuyasha- Exigente y mas terca que una mula.

- Habla bajo, que nos puede oír- le reprochó Kagome.- De todos modos, es un lujo tener a una alumna tan aplicada como ella.

- Yo no lo considero un lujo, sino un fastidio- respondió el señor Inuyasha visiblemente cansado.- Nos tiene a todos agotados. Es muy difícil seguirle el ritmo, tiene una energía inagotable, y lo peor es que tiene respuestas para todo. Y eso es culpa tuya.

- Tenemos a un autentico diamante en bruto que ahora está empezando a pulirse.- Kagome hizo como si no oyera lo último que le soltó su marido.- Si queremos sacar todo el potencial de esa niña, tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando ya no tengamos nada que enseñarle Kagome?- le contestó algo enfadado el señor Inuyasha- ¿Qué hará esa niña?, ¿Largarse?- soltó un bufido. - ¿Tú sabes la que va a liar Sesshomaru cuando vea que su "protegida", a la que nos confió, se ha largado por falta de alicientes?

- Bien, pues ya veremos que hacemos entonces. Si acaso, hablaré con ella para que baje el ritmo.

Decidí apagar la vela y acostarme. No podía evitar pensar que el señor Inuyasha tenía parte de razón. Mis ansias de aprender y perfeccionarme eran tan fuertes que los estaba arrastrando a los demás sin desearlo. Hasta aquel entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero los demás no tenían la misma disponibilidad que yo tenía. El señor Inuyasha, al igual que el señor Miroku, tenían otros alumnos a los que enseñar, además de ir a matar demonios con la señora Sango y Kohaku. Kagome tenía que solapar su carrera de medicina con la vida al lado del hanyou y la pobre Señora Sango tenía dos niñas y un pequeño que cuidar. Y para postre, la anciana Kaede atendía a los aldeanos mientras me enseñaba remedios y ungüentos varios, cargando sus achaques y su avanzada edad como buenamente podía.

El señor Inuyasha no lo había dicho de forma literal, pero tenía razón. Me estaba comportando de forma muy egoísta. Ellos no tienen ninguna obligación de enseñarme, ni tan solo de cuidarme, ahora que tengo edad para ser autónoma, y sin embargo, aguantan estoicamente mi enorme curiosidad y mi exigencia. Una exigencia que también les estoy aplicando a ellos sin merecérselo.

En fin, tendré que bajar un poco el ritmo. Si acaso, los alicientes los buscaré yo misma, pero sin intentar molestarles ni incordiarles. Me sentiría muy culpable si tenían problemas con el señor Sesshomaru por mi culpa.

**2 de Octubre**

Hoy me ha bajado la regla. Simple y llanamente. Bueno, esperaba algo más dramático debido a la sangre o algo parecido, pero en fin, en el fondo es tal y como me lo explicaron Kagome, la señora Sango y la anciana Kaede.

La verdad es que la menstruación ha aparecido cuando menos me lo esperaba. Estaba entrenando, como siempre, pero esta vez estaba haciendo artes marciales para ser más ágil y escurrirme cerca de los demonios para esquivarlos o matarlos. De repente, sentí un dolor en el bajo vientre, no era inutilizable, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para resultar molesto.

Decidí parar y decirle al señor Kusawa (mi maestro), que no me encontraba bien y si podía descansar un poco. El señor Kusawa accedió.

Al ir a casa, me di cuenta que notaba una leve humedad entre las piernas. _"No puede ser, es imposible que me haya hecho pis encima"_ pensé, así que fui a la casa y me bajé los pantalones que utilizo para hacer entrenamiento físico y militar. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi la sangre.

"_Pero tú eres tonta o te lo haces, esto ya se veía venir, tienes 13 años. Lo raro es que no te hubiera venido antes."_ Pensé.

Y si, es verdad. En el poblado había chicas que con 12, 11 e incluso 10 años les había bajado la menstruación por primera vez. Se podría decir que yo era de las retrasadas, pero por fin ya me ha bajado. Ya no soy el bicho raro del pueblo.

Decidí cambiarme de ropa interior y de pantalones, ya que, aunque eran oscuros, estaban manchados, y guardé la ropa sucia en un sitio discreto para lavarla en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo. El señor Kusawa debía estar preguntando por mí. Suerte que al menos las clases estaban a punto de acabar y podría tomarme algo tranquilamente contra ese dolor que, sin doblarte en dos, es como un mosquito molesto que no te deja en paz.

Después de las clases fui a tomarme una tila, y la anciana Kaede tenía unas hierbas especiales para los dolores menstruales. Le he cogido un poco del frasco de la alacena y me he hecho una infusión que me estoy tomando en este momento mientras escribo en el diario. No sé si será la Tila o qué, pero noto que me encuentro mucho mejor. A los demás les he dicho que no me encuentro bien y que quisiera descansar un poco, así que aprovecharé para ir al lago y lavar la ropa manchada.

En fin, mañana será otro día. Como bien hubiera dicho el señor Jaken "La pequeña Rin se ha hecho mujer".

…….………

Es tardísimo, y la anciana Kaede duerme plácidamente, cosa que agradezco enormemente. Si estuviera despierta seguramente la pobre se preocuparía de la cara que traigo, pero es que me ha ocurrido algo increíble.

No sé ni cómo empezar, de hecho, me tiembla aun la mano y debo estar haciendo una letra horrible, pero es que si no lo pongo aquí en este diario explotaré por algún lado. De hecho, aun estoy hecha un flan.

…….…….

Bien, creo que empiezo a serenarme. Intentaré explicarlo de forma lo más neutral posible, y mañana lo volveré a leer a ver qué saco de claro en todo esto.

Todo ha empezado cuando me he ido a lavar la ropa manchada de sangre al lago. Me encontraba genial, la infusión debía haber hecho su efecto. Había una luna llena preciosa, tan luminosa que no hacía falta ni una antorcha para ver perfectamente. Por un momento, esa luna me recordó al señor Sesshomaru, y pensé que debía estar contemplándola en algún lugar. Sonreí, al mismo tiempo que le echaba de menos.

Cogí el saco de esparto con la ropa sucia y lo vacié en el agua. Después agarré la pastilla de jabón y empecé a lavar la ropa, hasta que vi que ya no había manchas, aunque tengo que reconocer que me costó mucho limpiarlas. Hay que ver lo resistentes que son las manchas de sangre, ahora entiendo porqué las mujeres del pueblo se enfadan tanto cuando venimos hechos un cristo después de una matanza de demonios.

Saqué la ropa del agua, la escurrí y la tendí en la rama de un árbol para que la suave brisa la fuera secando. Decidí acostarme en la hierba con los brazos extendidos, mientras me dejaba mecer por esa brisa tan agradable y contemplaba el espectáculo de ver la luna en todo su esplendor. En aquellos momentos, sentí paz.

"_Paz"_ pensé._ "Ese es el autentico regalo de los dioses. No es la juventud, ni la belleza, ni el dinero, ni tan siquiera el poder. Solo la paz te hace recordar lo maravillosa que es la vida"._

Y ahí estaba, disfrutando de ese momento tan sublime, hasta que me dormí.

Cuando desperté, estaba completamente confundida, y me disponía a levantarme para volver a la casa cuando vi un resplandor verde. Pero eso no es lo que me asustó.

Lo que me asustó es que ese resplandor provenía de mi mano.

Me quedé helada, a punto de gritar. Si hubiera aparecido un inocente parajillo o un mísero ruido me hubiera puesto a chillar como una loca, pero había un silencio sepulcral. Ni a los grillos, que antes cantaban alegres, se les oía. Noté como gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, eran lágrimas de puro terror.

Levanté la mano derecha, que era la que estaba "encendida", y me fijé en el resplandor. Era muy tenue, casi no se veía, pero no era un aura normal. Era como un fuego verde, como si mi mano fuera una antorcha. Por puro instinto metí la mano en el agua, pero en vez de apagarse aun estaba ahí, iluminando tenuemente el lago. La saqué y la observé, sin saber si debía tener curiosidad o miedo. Y de repente, el resplandor se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta no quedar nada.

Me di cuenta de que estaba bañada de sudor e intenté limpiarme para recomponerme un poco. Sé que salí corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, rogando que no me encontrara con nadie conocido para que no viera mi aspecto, pero no he tenido esa suerte.

El señor Inuyasha estaba haciendo la ronda cuando entré en el pueblo, y me preguntó si ya me encontraba mejor. Creo que balbuceé alguna incoherencia para escaquearme, pero de repente, se giró y me olió.

- Vaya Rin- me soltó jocoso- Por fin ya te has hecho una mujercita.

Sé que se refería a mi menstruación, pero en ese momento era en lo último en que pensaba. Solo quería llegar a casa, meterme bajo las sábanas y olvidarme de lo que me ha sucedido esta noche.

¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!, me he dejado la ropa tendida. Debería ir a buscarla, pero solo de pensar en volver al lago me genera tal aprensión que antes me dejaría cortar un brazo. Tendré que esperar a mañana, a ver si hay suerte y nadie ha tocado mis prendas. Esperemos también que ningún animal se pegue un festín destrozando mi ropa interior.

**15 de noviembre**

Hace tiempo que no escribo en el diario, y la verdad es que no es por ganas, solo que voy algo liada.

Estuve pensando en lo que puse en el diario hace tiempo, sobre la exigencia de aprender, y pensé que, en vez de exigirles a los demás que vayan a mi ritmo, ¿Por qué no les ayudo en todo lo posible y así verán que no soy una egoísta que solo busca a los demás por interés?, yo sé que ellos jamás me dirán algo así. Sé que ellos me quieren y me aprecian, lo mismo que siento por ellos, para mí, son como mi familia. Pero si he notado que he descuidado un poco las tareas que hay en el poblado para centrarme exclusivamente en mi formación. Y eso me da una perspectiva que no me gusta. Yo siento que somos un equipo, y si voy por libre corro el mismo riesgo que ha cometido el Señor Sesshomaru en muchas ocasiones. Creerme superior y humillar a los míos solo porque no alcanzan hasta donde yo llego a alcanzar.

No, yo no soy así. No soy un ser como el señor Sesshomaru, yo soy alguien que aun recoge flores silvestres en el campo cuando tengo ocasión, que le encanta escuchar piar al los pájaros por la mañana y ver como caen los copos de nieve en invierno, para después jugar a cogerlos. Aun me maravillo con esas cosas tan simples.

El señor Inuyasha, cuando hago esas cosas, me mira con una mezcla de suficiencia y crítica.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que hagas esas cosas de niña pequeña con la edad que tienes?

- ¿Y porque no?- le respondí- A mi aun me gusta hacerlas, no quiero perder a la niña que soy. Uno nunca debería perder lo mejor de su infancia, aunque sea poca cosa.

El señor Inuyasha se retiró meneando la cabeza, "Mujeres, son todas iguales" mascullo. En un rincón, el señor Miroku miraba divertido la escena.

- Señor Miroku. ¿Usted también me va a regañar por hacer cosas de niña?

- ¿Yo?, por supuesto que no. –Me respondió- Al contrario, es admirable que aun quieras conservar a la niña que llevas dentro.

Y me sonrió, para después dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Por esas cosas vale la pena vivir, sin ninguna duda.

¡Ahg!, ya estoy divagando en cosas que no corresponden. En fin, a lo que iba.

Ahora estoy, aparte de estudiar y entrenarme, ayudando al señor Miroku a cazar demonios, y así dejo al señor Inuyasha y a Kohaku que puedan organizarse mejor sus cosas. También ayudo a la señora Sango a cuidar de sus pequeñas, Akane y Aiko. Son dos niñas adorables, pero muy traviesas y revoltosas. Un día con ellas cansa más que una buena sesión de entrenamiento físico, no me extraña que la señora Sango esté a veces tan agobiada, sobretodo porque el señor Miroku da la sensación de estar más interesado en perseguir jovencitas que en responsabilizarse de su familia.

Por cierto, ya es de dominio público que me bajó la regla, y desde aquel entonces, el señor Miroku no para de piropearme y agasajarme, aunque bueno, eso lo hace con todas.

Lo que sí he notado es que la señora Sango está más pendiente de que el señor Miroku y yo no nos quedemos a solas. A mí, al principio, me hacía sentir incomoda, porque pensaba que la señora Sango no se fiaba de mí, así que fui a hablar con ella.

- Señora Sango ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?

- Claro Rin. Espera que acabe con esto y soy toda tuya.- Estaba terminando de limpiar y afilar su Hiraygotsu. Cuando acabó, me miró con cara expectante- Te escucho.

- Verá señora Sango. Quiero que sepa que yo JAMÁS haría nada que a usted le disgustara o le sentara mal.

- ¿Acaso has hecho algo impropio, Rin?- Me miró interrogativa.

- ¡OH, NONONONONO….!- le respondí negando insistentemente con la cabeza y más roja que los hakama de la sacerdotisa Kaede.- Todo lo contrario, no piense mal. Pero me preocupa que usted piense que yo pueda hacerlo.

- ¿Qué yo pueda pensar algo?- La señora Sango se quedó pensativo, supongo que intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿No te estarás refiriendo al pervertido de Miroku, por casualidad?

- Algo así.- Respondí.- Pero quiero que sepa que él no me ha hecho nada deshonroso, ni yo jamás se lo permitiría.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! así que es eso.- La señora Sango suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.- Me habías asustado, pensaba que era algo más grave.

Entonces me quedé muy sorprendida. _"¿Y a que creía que me refería yo la señora Sango?"_. Entonces, ella me rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos y salimos al pasillo.

- Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres, y quiero que sepas que yo confío completamente en ti. Tu eres una niña estupenda, demasiado integra para hacer semejante bajeza.- me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de su casa.- Tranquila. Las medidas que estoy tomando no son contra ti, sino para protegerte del libidinoso de mi marido.

- Señora Sango, yo puedo defenderme sola.- Le argumenté.

- Lo sé. No necesitas a nadie para defenderte.- La señora Sango me sonrió.- Como te he dicho antes, las medidas no son contra ti, sino contra Miroku. Mi objetivo es controlarle a él, aunque entiendo que puedas sentirte incomoda. Eres la "testigo" improvisada de una peleilla de pareja.

- ¿En serio?, pues no sabe cómo me alegro- le dije, aliviada. – No quería pensar que usted no se fiara de mí o tuviera el más mínimo atisbo de duda sobre mi persona.

- No, estate tranquila.- Me sonrió- Y si ves que se pasa de la raya, por mi parte tienes mi total permiso para ponerle en su sitio si es necesario.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias señora Sango!- la abracé. Y después de aquello, le dije adiós para salir corriendo contenta como unas castañuelas.

Ahora ya podía poner en su sitio al señor Miroku. No es que me hubiera hecho nada, todo lo contrario. De hecho, sus agasajos parecían más como una demostración de admiración a mi persona que un ritual de seducción. Y creo saber porque no pasaba de ahí.

Algo me decía que el señor Miroku no solo tenía cierto "respeto" por la señora Sango. Y el señor Miroku puede ser un pervertido libidinoso, pero no es ningún tonto. Aunque eso es algo que no debo decirle a la señora Sango, ella está muy orgullosa de ser la única que mantiene a ese salido a raya, y de hecho, con las demás chicas del poblado es así.

Pero en este caso, no tenía tan claro que fuera la señora Sango la que lo ponga "a raya" con respecto a mí.

En fin, que como siempre, empiezo a divagar de nuevo. No solo ayudo al señor Inuyasha, al señor Miroku, a la señora Sango y a Kohaku. También ayudo mucho a la anciana Kaede, ayudándole a fabricar medicinas, atendiendo a partos y curando heridas leves que no requieran muchos cuidados, ya que mis conocimientos de medicina no son profesionales, pero me defiendo bien en una situación de emergencia. Se hacer torniquetes, extraer residuos sólidos de heridas e incluso coserlas y desinfectarlas bien. Pero las cosas más complicadas prefiero dejárselas a la anciana Kaede o a Kagome, que para eso está estudiando con tanto sacrificio.

¿Y sabes qué?, que me siento fenomenal. Todos han notado mi disposición para ayudarles y lo han aceptado de muy buen grado. Eso me hace sentir completamente integrada.

**16 de noviembre**

Empieza a hacer frío, y las primeras nieves están empezando a hacer acto de presencia. El invierno es una estación que me gusta especialmente. Me encanta la nieve, ver caer los copos sobre mi pelo y mi rostro, para después admirar todo el manto blanco. Me recuerda tanto a…

"_Sesshomaru_".

Sí, me recuerda tanto a él…

El señor Miroku, no hace mucho, me preguntó porqué tenía esas ganas de aprender y esa ambición por ser la mejor.

Reconozco que me pilló por sorpresa, ya que es una pregunta que no me había planteado hasta ese momento.

"_¿Pero por qué no me la había planteado antes?_" pensé "_Yo, que soy tan preguntona y me lo cuestiono todo y a todos, ¿Porqué no me había hecho esa pregunta?"._

"_Porque sabes muy bien la respuesta"._

Realmente la sabía, solo que no deseaba decírmelo a mí misma. Esa respuesta es mi impulso para seguir adelante, para luchar contra todo y contra todos si es necesario. Lo que hace que todas las mañanas me levante con ganas de aprender todas las cosas que sean posibles, que me entrene con ahínco y constancia… Esa respuesta es el motor de mi existencia.

Si, esa respuesta es EL. El señor Sesshomaru.

Por él y para él. Me preparo para ser la mejor porque en el fondo, deseo de todo corazón que me readmita en el grupo, cuando viajábamos los cuatro: El, yo, el señor Jaken y Ah-un. Todavía recuerdo cuando era una niña, una pobre y frágil menor, en un mundo que le venía demasiado grande y que todos tenían que sacarle las castañas del fuego. Hasta yo me daba cuenta entonces que era una carga para el señor Jaken y el señor Sesshomaru.

Incluso para una niña inocente, esa situación era humillante. Había alguien que no encajaba, y esa era yo.

El día que el Señor Sesshomaru me dijo que iba a dejarme en la aldea de su medio-hermano estuve a punto de llorar y de rogarle que no lo hiciera, pero me contuve.

- Rin.- Me miraba con esos ojos dorados. –Es lo mejor para ti.

- Señor Sesshomaru. ¿Me castiga por algo que he hecho mal?- le dije a punto de echarme a llorar.

- No. Solo que tienes que educarte con humanos, ese es tu lugar.

- ¡No!- ahí no pude contenerme y me arrodille suplicante.- Yo no deseo estar con humanos, solo deseo estar con usted, el señor Jaken y Ah-un. Soy muy feliz a su lado – No quería llorar, eso era de débiles y el no soportaba a los débiles.- Sé que soy una carga inútil para usted, pero procuraré no interponerme, solo le pido que no me abandone.

El señor Sesshomaru me miró impertérrito, se arrodilló ante mí y me levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Rin, no lo hagas más difícil.- ese comentario me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar levantarme para ponerme en igualdad con su mirada.- Nunca has sido una carga para mí, pero soy consciente de que te pongo en peligro, y estas en una edad en la que deberías estar estudiando, no criándote con dos demonios que se dedican a matar a otros demonios.

Agaché la mirada, triste. Era justo lo que yo me imaginaba. El señor Sesshomaru me alejaba de su lado para "protegerme", porque me consideraba débil. Una pequeña mascota, como un cachorro de perrito delicado e indefenso, que guardas en una caja porque tienes miedo de que venga un animal o alguien malvado y te lo aplaste con el pie.

- Si es lo que desea, señor Sesshomaru…- asentí. La decisión ya estaba tomada de antemano y no había vuelta atrás.- Iré donde usted me lo pida.

- Así me gusta Rin.- Pude ver una leve sonrisa. Se levantó y se giró- Vámonos.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección al pueblo. En silencio. Hasta el señor Jaken, tan pesado e impertinente a veces, guardaba un respetuoso silencio, supongo que porque temía que el señor Sesshomaru le lanzara una piedra como castigo a alguna salida de tono.

Cuando llegamos al poblado, antes de entrar, no lo pude soportar más y le solté la pregunta que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios desde que empezamos ese camino tan triste.

- Señor Sesshomaru. ¿Vendrá algún día a verme o a buscarme?

Pero el señor Sesshomaru no me contestó. Dicho eso, la puerta del pueblo se abrió y apareció la anciana Kaede, junto con el señor Miroku y la Señora Sango. Me llamaron para que entrara y cuando me giré para verle por última vez, vi como se alejaba, imponente y majestuoso, con el señor Jaken al lado y un dragón de dos cabezas que me miró con ojos tristes, como si me quisiera decir "adiós".

- Adiós Ah-un. Adiós señor Jaken. –Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.- Adiós… Señor Sesshomaru…

- Y entré en el pueblo, sintiéndome más sola y abandonada que nunca.

Desde aquel día, he peleado, entrenado y estudiado día y noche, obsesionada con todo lo que pudiera hacerme más fuerte. Quiero que, si algún día viene a buscarme, el sacrificio que tuve que hacer no fue en vano. Quiero ser la mejor para demostrarle al señor Sesshomaru que tiene aquí a una digna compañera de fatigas.

Y sobre todo, quiero ser la mejor para ganarme su respeto, no su lástima.

Aunque tengo que decir, que ese sacrificio tampoco lo ha sido tanto. Descubrí que todo lo que me podían ofrecer allí me gustaba mucho más de lo que quería reconocer al principio, cuando me dejó. Eso ha hecho mi tarea mucho más llevadera.

¿Qué le respondí al señor Miroku en ese instante?, una medio- mentirijilla. Simplemente le dije que quería ser la mejor porque me encantaba probarme a mi misma y ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar. En realidad no es una mentirijilla, sino parte de verdad, solo que un tema que a mí me concernía exclusivamente fue hábilmente silenciado.

Así que, ¡¡BASTA DE MELANCONIAS!! Voy a llamar a los niños del poblado para que juguemos a tirarnos bolas de nieve. A lo mejor incluso podemos hacer un muñeco imitando a un señor Inuyasha enfurruñado. No creo que le haga mucha gracia, pero nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo.

**22 de Abril.**

Ha pasado el invierno y parece que la tierra volviera de nuevo a la vida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de lo que quería, en volver a escribir aquí. Ya lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo y no tengo remedio. Pero a veces es porque no tengo nada interesante que poner, otras veces porque no tengo tiempo y otras veces… que se yo. Para que nos vamos a engañar, es pura pereza la que no me permite escribir aquí. También cansancio, pero sobretodo pereza.

La vida aquí en el poblado se ha transformado en una agradable rutina, aunque siempre hay cosas que hacer. Los momentos divertidos son cuando hay algún demonio por los alrededores y nos vamos a liquidarlo.

La semana pasada entró cerca de nuestros terrenos una demonio-ciempiés. Aquí no hizo falta que viniera ni el señor Inuyasha ni el señor Miroku, que se especializan en demonios de alto rango. Así que Kohaku y yo capitaneamos un grupo de cinco cazadores de demonios y nos fuimos a buscar a ese bicho repelente.

No me gustan nada los demonios-ciempiés. No son seres difíciles de matar, pero están todos locos de remate. En particular aquella demonio-ciempiés, que nada más vernos se lanzó a por nosotros como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Intentó aplastarnos con su peso, pero todos pudimos esquivarla. Somos todos chicos duros, gente bien entrenada.

Kusashi, uno de los cazadores, mientras la esquivaba le dio de lleno en un costado con un mazo, cosa que hizo que la demonio chillara de esa forma tan atroz como solo chillan los demonios, se lanzó a por él y antes de que pudiera volverla a esquivar, lo enrolló con su cuerpo e intentó reventarlo como quien explota un globo.

¡Había que actuar rápido! Kohaku dio órdenes a dos hombres, que se situaron a la izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, mientras que uno de nosotros entretenía a la loca de la demonio para que no viera lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo y otro cazador, mientras, trepamos por el cuerpo de la ciempiés sin que se diera cuenta e intentamos sacar a Kusashi de aquella trampa que lo asfixiaba. De repente, saltó una red que tenemos para atrapar a demonios grandes, que logró enrollar a la demonio. Viéndose sorprendida, inconscientemente soltó a Kusashi, que decidimos dejarlo en un sitio seguro porque se veía mal.

Ahí estaba, intentando deshacerse de aquella red que la aprisionaba. Mientras, los demás iban a ver a Kusashi, y de paso descansaba Yoshi, que en su "entretenimiento" con la demonio esta le había pegado una dentellada. Yo me quedé en guardia vigilando que aquella loca desquiciada no saliera de su trampa. Pero en este trabajo la improvisación está a la orden del día.

De repente, la demonio me miró solo un segundo, suficiente para ver que tramaba algo, y así fue. La maldita desgarró con los dientes la red y sin casi tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó directamente a por mí. Suerte que pude esquivarla, pero eso hizo que pusiera a mis compañeros en su punto de mira, y se fue directa a ellos.

Para protegerles, pegué un salto desde el árbol donde me había cobijado y me enganché directamente en su pelo. Sorprendida de nuevo, volvió a chillar y a moverse vertiginosamente para poder librarse de mí. Yo intentaba clavar una daga en su frente, pero se movía demasiado y al final consiguió tirarme al suelo.

Kohaku decidió entonces utilizar su Kusara-kama para frenarla, mientras que yo decidí que el resto de cazadores sacaran a Yoshi y a Kusashi de ahí, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso. Kohaku había conseguido clavarle el Kama en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero no llegó a trepar por ella, la demonio empezó a zarandear la cadena y Kohaku acabó volando por los aires.

A partir de ahí, a mi empezó a hartarme la situación. Esta estúpida ciempiés estaba dando más trabajo de lo que me esperaba. Ya iba siendo hora de acabar con esto.

Me puse enfrente del bicho y le solté, literalmente, que me tenía hasta las narices, cosa que hizo que la demonio se riera. Pero a mí eso me cabreó aun más.

Saque mis Sai de sus protecciones y me dispuse a enfrentar a ese bicho cuerpo a cuerpo. La muy tonta pensó que podría enfrentarse a mí como quien se mata a un mosquito. Se lanzó de cabeza con la boca abierta, dispuesta a pegarme una dentellada que me partiera en dos.

Pero en vez de eso, justo cuando iba a pillarme, agarré impulso, salté lo más alto que pude y vi como me situaba justo encima de su cabeza. La ciempiés se quedó parada, sorprendida por el ataque, y sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de que el bicho reaccionara, le clavé los dos dagas en la cabeza, con todas mis fuerzas. Para evitar caerme, me impulsé sobre su cabeza y dando una voltereta, me puse en el suelo, doblando las piernas para amortiguar el golpe.

Al girar, vi con satisfacción como el cuerpo caía inerte al suelo, con sus ojos en blanco y un chorro de sangre manando abundantemente por la herida que le había hecho.

Me fui tranquilamente y le saqué los dos Sai de la frente, haciendo que la sangre manara aun más. Un poco más lejos, los cinco cazadores me miraban perplejos.

- Huau, Rin.- Se atrevió a decir Satsuke, uno de los cazadores.- Francamente impresionante.

- ¡Alucinante….! Dijo Yoshi, no sé si más blanco por lo que acababa de ver o por su herida tan fea.

Los demás, incluido Kusashi, no dijeron nada, pero tenían la misma expresión que Satsuke y Yoshi.

- Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Kohaku?- les dije sonriente y satisfecha mientras guardaba mis Sai.- tiene que haberse llevado un buen golpe.

Eso hizo que los chicos reaccionaran. Cuando estábamos todos levantados, vimos a Kohaku venir hacia nosotros, algo tambaleante.

- Kohaku, no me digas que te quedaste inconsciente con ese golpe sin importancia…- Y me eché a reír.

- Si, si, tu ríete, que si hubieras salido por los aires como he hecho yo y te hubieras estampado contra un roble en la cabeza ya verías si te ibas a despertar del golpe.- Se tocó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor- ¡¡¡AAARRGGGHH!!! Mi cabeza….

- No te preocupes, que ahora cuando lleguemos al poblado te dejarán como nuevo.- Me giré al resto de los cazadores.- ¿Vamos?

Y al pueblo nos fuimos todos, quien más quien menos tenía heridas, rasguños y algún moretón importante. Los más graves eran Kusashi (que de la presión le partió un par de costillas y estuvo a poco de perforarle un pulmón) y Yoshi, que tenía unas cuantas marcas de dientes clavadas en el abdomen. La suerte que tuvo es que no le tocó ningún órgano vital, así que un tiempo de convalecencia y como nuevos.

Kohaku estuvo varios días con la cabeza a punto de estallarle del dolor. Por suerte, Kagome le trajo un buen arsenal de analgésicos (unas medicinas de su tiempo contra el dolor), y con ello pudo aguantar como pudo. La verdad es que nos lo tomamos a broma, pero podría haberse matado con el golpe en el tronco. Lo más fácil que hubiera pasado es que hubiera tenido un derrame y haberse quedado, pero conozco a Kohaku, este chico es duro de pelar, no es fácil acabar con él, a pesar de que muchos demonios desearían hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, un grupo de mujeres del poblado, acompañadas por algunos cazadores, fueron a buscar los huesos de la ciempiés. Los limpiaron y con ello hacen armas más poderosas para poder luchar contra esos demonios. Todas nuestras armas están hechas de hueso de demonio, más duro que el metal y más cortante que un cristal afilado.

Aunque a simple vista parece algo muy emocionante, cuando lo haces varias veces llega un momento que se hace algo rutinario. En este caso, la ciempiés dio algo más de guerra, pero eso no suele ser lo normal. Generalmente, con uno o dos cazadores se puede acabar bien con un demonio normalito.

Y bien. Eso es en que consiste en cargarse a un demonio y enviarlo a donde pertenece. Nos esperan muchas más cosas para disfrutar.

**23 de Abril**

Cada vez queda menos para mi cumpleaños. En realidad cumplo catorce el cuatro de mayo. Un bonito mes para venir al mundo.

En realidad casi ni me acordaba, si no fuera porque Kagome me lo recordó hace poco. A mí, en el fondo, me da igual si cumplo años o no, la verdad es que es una fecha bastante agridulce.

Kagome sabe mi fecha de cumpleaños porque un día me lo sonsacó. Acababa de llegar al poblado y era aun muy pequeña. Haciendo una de nuestras primeras clases de lectura, en un descanso, Kagome me dijo que al día siguiente volvía a su mundo actual.

- ¿Sabes?, mañana es mi cumpleaños- me dijo alegremente.

- ¿De verdad?, muchas felicidades. ¿Y cuántos cumple?

- Diecinueve. Me hago mayor- me respondió haciendo una mueca en broma. Yo no pude evitar soltar una leve sonrisa.- Por eso vuelvo a casa, vamos a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Ah!- me quedé sorprendida. En ese momento me hubiera encantado ir a celebrar su fiesta con ella en su casa.- ¿Y con quién lo va a celebrar?

- Pues con mi familia y amigos, por supuesto.- Respondió Kagome.- Y también vendrá Inuyasha.

Recuerdo que eso me entristeció. Solo escuchar la palabra "familia" hizo que tuviera un leve estremecimiento, pero no quise que se notara para no preocuparla. De repente, Kagome se giró resuelta, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea y me preguntó:

- Por cierto Rin. ¿Tu cuando cumples años?

Aquello me sonrojó, pero no por vergüenza. Simplemente no quería saber nada de mi cumpleaños porque cada vez que me acordaba del tema venían a mi memoria todas las celebraciones familiares que hicimos. Era celebraciones ligeras y sencillas, pero no importaba porque la felicidad de estar todos juntos importaba más que cualquier celebración lujosa.

Pero estaba claro que Kagome esperaba una respuesta.

- Pues, el cuatro de Mayo.

- ¿En serio?, ¡Eso es genial!- Respondió Kagome contenta.- Eso significa que cumples años un poco más tarde que yo. Podríamos hacerte una fiesta.

- No, no, señora Kagome- le respondí.- Yo nunca celebro mis cumpleaños.

- ¿Ah, no?- me dijo extrañada- ¿Y eso porqué?

Simplemente no pude responderle, no había más respuestas. Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y Kagome, entonces, se dio cuenta.

- Lo siento mucho Rin- Me acarició el cabello.- No quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes.

- No se preocupe, señora Kagome- Le respondí, recuperando la compostura para no preocuparla más. -¿Sabe?, me alegro de que usted tenga a sus seres queridos con los que disfrutar de algo importante.- Y le sonreí. -¿Continuamos?

Y seguimos con la clase de lectura, para alivio mío. Hablar de cumpleaños siempre ha sido un tema bastante delicado para mí.

A todo ello, también se añadió que el señor Sesshomaru jamás me preguntó cuando cumplía años. Simplemente para él, ese concepto no existía, así que, poco a poco, fue diluyéndose entre recuerdos cada vez más lejanos. Y a mí, a decir verdad, me iba muy bien.

Cada vez que hablo de mi cumpleaños recuerdo a mi familia, la de verdad. Con la que pasé los primeros años de mi vida. No me gusta hablar de ellos, pero hoy me he levantado con una congoja que no había notado en mucho tiempo y tengo dos opciones. O llorar como una descosida o vomitarlo todo aquí, en mi refugio.

Recuerdo perfectamente la casita en donde vivíamos. Era una casa muy sencilla, una casa como la de la Anciana Kaede. Un techo, cuatro paredes, dos ventanas y una puerta con una cortina ya muy desgastada. Pero era un hogar feliz.

Allí vivamos mis padres, mis dos hermanos mayores y yo. Como era la única chica y la más pequeña, era la mimada de la familia, incluso mis hermanos, en vez de tenerme celos me cuidaban y me protegían como a una muñeca o algo valioso que proteger. Además, ellos eran ya adolescentes y también hacían su vida.

Mi madre me contó que yo fui un regalo caído del cielo. Que no esperaban para nada volver a tener un hijo porque ya eran algo mayores, pero que cuando se enteraron que venía en camino, y sobre todo cuando nací, dieron muchas gracias a los dioses por bendecirlos con mi presencia, con la niña que siempre habían deseado, y por ser tan guapa y tan sana.

Aquel era un hogar muy dichoso. Yo ayudaba a mi madre en todas las tareas del hogar que podía hacer a mi edad, y a cambio mi madre, en los ratos libres, me iba enseñando a leer un poco, aunque no lo que he hecho con Kagome. Ella tenía un conocimiento limitado sobre la lectura y me enseñaba todo lo que sabía, que era más bien poco.

Mi padre trabajaba de sol a sol para mantenernos a todos, aunque mis hermanos también le ayudaban mucho. Éramos gente pobre, pero honrada. Mis padres se amaban y éramos una familia unida. No había un solo atisbo de maldad ni de mentira en aquel hogar.

Un día, mi madre me dijo que fuera a buscar flores para decorar la casa. De todas las tareas, esa era la que más me gustaba con diferencia, incluso a día de hoy alguna vez las recojo para adornar las sencillas instalaciones de la vieja sacerdotisa.

Me fui contenta, caminé largo rato, un poco fastidiada porque no encontraba las flores. Aun así aquello me extraño. Hubiera jurado que el valle estaba más cerca, pero deseché esa idea en seguida. Seguro que era porque me había entretenido y había dado un rodeo tonto a causa de mis pensamientos.

Un buen rato después, conseguí llegar al valle, como siempre precioso. Me entretuve cortando flores y haciendo un bonito ramillete para que mi madre estuviera contenta. Cuando di la vuelta para volver, me di cuenta de que aquel no era el camino que solía coger. Delante de mí había un bosque espeso que yo no había visto nunca, pero no me amedrenté. Pensé que era porque como había dado ese rodeo tan tonto, había cogido otro camino que, por aquel entonces, no me sonaba. Así que me armé de valor y me introduje en el bosque.

Aquel bosque era aterrador. Muy oscuro. Los sonidos de los animales no eran del todo normales, no se escuchaban pájaros, ni chicharras, ni siquiera un mísero búho. Era como si la maldad se hubiera instalado en ese lugar. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mantener la compostura y agarrar muy fuerte las flores, como si fuera un talismán.

Un buen rato después, pude divisar el camino de siempre. Noté como una enorme alegría albergara mi corazón y corrí aliviada hacia ese sendero que me resultaba tan familiar. No estaba preparada para lo que tenía que ver después.

Iba deprisa, impaciente, porque tenía mucha ilusión de que mi madre viera el hermoso ramo de flores que había cogido en el valle. Seguramente me caería una buena regañina por haberme retrasado, pero no importaba. De repente, divisé mi casa, pero había mucho humo, y un olor a carne quemada se esparcía por el ambiente. Aquello me heló la sangre.

Solté las flores como si me molestaran y corrí, corrí desesperada a mi casa, pero lo que vi entonces no se me olvidará en la vida.

Tuve la gran suerte de esconderme en un matorral, en un segundo de lucidez que tuve. Cuando fui corriendo, hubo un momento que me puse a la vista, me podían haber visto perfectamente. Pero me di cuenta al momento y me escondí.

Vi como unos bandidos estaban saqueando mi casa, habían sacado todas nuestras cosas, como si estuvieran registrando la casa. Mis hermanos estaban muertos. A uno de ellos lo habían decapitado y desmembrado. Al otro le arrancaron la piel a tiras.

Uno de los bandidos llevaba los "trofeos", que eran la piel y la cabeza de mis hermanos, mientras los otros se reían, diciéndole lo bien que le sentaban esos "abalorios". De repente me fijé en mi hermano Takeshi (al que le habían arrancado la piel), y observé, con horror, que aun seguía vivo. Boca abajo, movía levemente la mano. Le habían desollado aun con vida.

Uno de los bandidos se dio cuenta y comentó que aun vivía. Otro, que parecía ser el jefe, le respondió que lo rematara. Aquella bestia le clavó la espada en su espalda, Takeshi estiró el brazo y se le agarrotó la mano como último movimiento, después el gesto se relajó y cayó inerte.

Solo quería chillar, chillar y huir despavorida, pero los músculos no me reaccionaban, y mi garganta no podía emitir sonido alguno. El único gesto que me pude permitir fue taparme la boca con la mano, impotente ante toda esa carnicería. Pero aun venia lo peor.

Pude ver como sacaron de la casa a mi madre, estaba desnuda y con heridas por todo el cuerpo. La habían violado y torturado. Sus ojos solo podían reflejar horror y agotamiento, como si deseara que la mataran ya.

El que parecía ser el jefe se acercó a ella, sujetada por los brazos por dos bandidos. Empezó a darle de bofetadas, eran unas bofetadas tremendas, solapadas con alguna patada o algún golpe en el estomago. Mi madre sangraba abundantemente.

- Donde esta, dime donde está- le preguntaba aquella bestia a mi madre mientras le pegaba.

- No sé de qué me está hablando.- mi madre le respondió con un susurro.

- ¡No me engañes puta!, ¡dime donde está! ¡¡¡¡DIMELO!!!- la agarró del cuello.

- ¡LE HE DICHO QUE NO SE DE QUE ME ESTA HABLANDO!- chillo mi madre. No paraba de llorar y de sangrar.

De repente, mi madre quedó inconsciente. Uno de los bandidos le tocó el pulso.

- Aun vive, pero está muy mal. No creo que dure mucho.

- A la hoguera entonces. Que se queme con su marido.

Entonces me di cuenta de donde venia aquel olor tan nauseabundo. Había una hoguera enorme, donde aun se veían las figuras de "Ako", nuestro caballo, y un toro que utilizaba mi padre para el arado. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Agarraron el cuerpo de mi madre y lo lanzaron a la hoguera. En el momento en el que mi madre aterrizó en la hoguera, debió recuperar el conocimiento, porque empezó a chillar. Eran unos alaridos horribles, lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida. Aun los tengo metidos en mi cabeza.

Podía ver como se movía, intentando zafarse del fuego, hasta que sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más pausados y al final pararon. Después de aquello, recogieron los cadáveres de mis dos hermanos y también los lanzaron a la hoguera.

Y mientras toda mi familia (y mi vida) se quemaba, aquellas bestias malnacidas miraban el espectáculo. Unos serios, otros sonrientes, y el más cabrón de todos, el jefe, se reía abiertamente.

- Bien, este ha sido un buen día.- soltó aquel animal, como quien viniera de hacer algo provechoso- Venga chicos, os invito a una ronda de sake. Esto ya se ha acabado.

- Señor- le respondió uno de ellos.- Aun no hemos terminado. No hemos encontrado lo que veníamos buscando.

- No te preocupes muchacho. A nosotros nos pagarán para que matáramos a esta familia y a ser posible, recuperar lo que es suyo. Hemos cumplido parte del trato.

- El problema, señor, es que no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que estamos buscando. No nos han dicho nada- replicó otro.

- Vosotros no lo sabéis, pero yo tuve una reunión privada con el cliente y si sé lo que es, y por eso mismo no van a haber problemas a la hora del pago. El que nos contrató me dijo bien claro que nuestro objetivo era matar esa familia. Si encontrábamos algo que era "de vital valor" para él, nos daría una suculenta recompensa por el hallazgo.

- Pero señor ¿Qué es lo que debíamos encontrar?

- Lo siento chicos, es secreto profesional. Nuestro cliente me dijo bien a las claras que solo yo debía saberlo. Me pidió mucha discreción al respecto.

Aquella bestia miró la casa y ordenó que lo quemaran todo. Después de prenderle fuego, montaron sus caballos y salieron al galope.

Entonces pude salir del matorral en donde me escondía. Miré el espectáculo más desolador que he visto nunca. Incluso después de haber visto de todo con el señor Sesshomaru y en mis años de cazadora, no he visto nunca tanta destrucción como lo que vi entonces.

Toda mi familia muerta, de forma horripilante. Mi casa quemada, todo destruido. Hasta los pobres animales habían sufrido lo indecible. Me acosté y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho hasta aquel entonces. Y sé que me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté, la casa ya estaba en ruinas y la hoguera ya se había terminado. _"Ya no me queda nada aquí"_ pensé.

Me di la vuelta y caminé sin rumbo fijo, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Me alimentaba de algún fruto del bosque, aprendí de forma rudimentaria a pescar e incluso entraba en alguna casa para poder saborear un poco de arroz que hubieran dejado enfriar en la mesa, mientras los dueños trabajaban en el campo. Dormía en el bosque, muerta de miedo, y en alguna cueva cuando hacia mal tiempo. Hasta que encontré aquella casita en el río.

Era una casita aun más pobre que en la que yo vivía con mi familia, pegada a una pared de piedra y en un estado de semi-abandono. En la orilla había un señor, ya muy mayor, intentando pescar. Me puse a su lado y observé como lo hacía hasta que se percató de mi presencia. Aquel hombre me miró de forma muy bondadosa.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te llamas bonita?- me preguntó.

- Intenté responder, pero no salía ni una sola palabra de mi garganta, no podía hablar. Aquel viejecito me sonrió.

- Bueno, cuando quieras ya hablarás. No te conozco, no debes ser del pueblo. –Se quedó mirándome fijamente.- Por la pinta que tienes, te debe haber pasado algo horroroso. Bien, no sé si tu familia está viva o no. Así que hasta que te encuentren puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Así me ayudarás y me harás algo de compañía. ¿Te interesa el trato?

Hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, las palabras seguían sin salir de mi boca. Y así me quedé una corta temporada, hasta que aquel buen anciano murió. Entonces no entendí porque me acogió, pero ahora lo entiendo. Aquel hombre también estaba solo, afrontando sus últimos días de vida. No hay nada más triste que abandonar este mundo sin nadie que te recuerde y por eso me acogió, aunque fuera solo una mocosa desconocida y sin nadie en el mundo.

Más tarde me enteré, a través de un aldeano algo "bocazas", que al día siguiente el anciano se reunió con la gente del pueblo y les explico sobre mí. De me "adoptaba" porque tenía pinta de ser huérfana, y que su casita seria mía en cuanto el muriese, que ese era su deseo. A la gente no le hizo nada de gracia, por lo visto ya se le consideraba poco menos que un viejo chocho, pero le respetaron su petición, ya que era el último deseo de un moribundo.

Luego me enteré que estuvieron husmeando sobre mí, hasta que localizaron mi antigua casa, y al verla destruida, acordaron que me quedara allí, pero a causa de ello me trataban peor que a una bestia. Eso es lo peor de los humanos, en vez de aprender de sus errores descargan su complejo de inferioridad en los que no pueden defenderse, así su "bajeza" queda impune.

Menos es nada, peor no podía estar, no tenía nada que perder y no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, así que me quedé allí y "sobreviví" en aquel lugar, hasta que el señor Sesshomaru entró en mi vida.

…….…….

He estado llorando un buen rato. Por suerte, la anciana Kaede no ha pasado por aquí y se agradece este rato de intimidad. Los últimos párrafos los he estado escribiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, recordar la muerte de mi familia aun es muy doloroso para mí.

No quiero hablar de ello, y seguramente esta sea la única y última vez que escribo sobre ellos. Han pasado casi 8 años y aun recuerdo su muerte como si fuera ayer mismo. Es una herida que cicatriza por fuera, pero que sé que no va a curarse nunca del todo y que la tendré siempre aquí, en mi corazón. Cada vez que hablo de ellos es como si esa herida se abriera de nuevo, manando todo ese dolor intenso y paralizante. Es como si volviera a revivir aquel terror una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Lo peor de todo es que, cuando se acerca mi cumpleaños, vuelvo a revivirlo, como si fuera la primera vez. Fue el día de mi maldito cumpleaños, por eso mi madre me mandó a buscar flores, porque quería decorar la casa para hacer una fiesta. Si no me hubiera mandado en ese momento, creo que yo también estaría muerta.

**5 de mayo**

Ayer pasó mi cumpleaños, y la verdad, agradezco que no se hubiera hecho nada. Agarro ese tema con mucha aprensión y creo que todos lo han notado.

Lo único que me hubiera gustado es que el señor Sesshomaru hubiera venido a verme, pero no ha sido así. Desde que me dejó en la aldea solo ha ido dos veces de visita, para dejarme un presente. Eso fue al principio, cuando era una niña, después no volvió. No sé, pero creo que me ha abandonado.

Ayer lo necesité más que nunca. Me sentía muy sola, y el, aun teniendo ese carácter que tiene, me reconfortaba con su presencia. Es como un bálsamo para mí, hace que me sienta bien, tranquila y segura. Con el yo sé que estoy a salvo.

Sé que él no hubiera venido, teniendo en cuenta que está aquí su medio hermano y que casi no lo tolera, pero al menos, podría haber dejado que vinieran el señor Jaken y Ah-Un. Aaahhhhh…. Como les echo de menos.

Cuando íbamos de viaje los cuatro me lo pasaba muy bien. Podría decir que esa época fue la más feliz de mi vida. El señor Jaken, como siempre, no hacía más que farfullar cosas, quejándose de todo, exceptuando que el señor Sesshomaru le dijera algo, que hacia cambiarle automáticamente el carácter para no decir más que lisonjas al señor Sesshomaru. Como leí en un libro de los que me prestó Kagome, el señor Jaken era un "pelota" de mucho cuidado.

La verdad es que el señor Jaken y el Señor Sesshomaru son, físicamente, como el día y la noche. El señor Jaken es un demonio-sapo de color verde, pequeñito como un niño, y más feo que un dolor de muelas. Tiene unos ojos grandes y amarillos, con una mirada entre suspicaz y desconfiada. Viste como un monje sintoísta, pero con el traje sencillo, y lleva siempre un báculo de dos cabezas, que expide fuego. Sé que al principio, el señor Jaken no podía ni verme, y me toleraba porque el señor Sesshomaru impuso mi presencia por las malas, pero pasado el tiempo, el señor Jaken me fue cogiendo cierto aprecio, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Para que nadie lo notara, me echaba unas broncas tremendas y no hacía más que echarme la culpa cuando algo salía mal, pero luego procuraba que yo comiera bien, me acompañaba a todas partes, me defendía de los enemigos y me cuidaba con mimo, preocupándose por mí. Casi podría decirse que era como mi nana o mi niñera.

Aun recuerdo su cara preocupada un día que pille un resfriado un poco más fuerte de lo normal, lo suficiente para que tuviera algo de fiebre. El señor Sesshomaru no estaba, creo que había ido a poner en su lugar a un demonio de alto rango que se había atrevido a plantarle cara. El pobre se subía por las paredes, buscando toda clase de remedios para que me curara y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me daba todo lo que encontraba y al cabo de unos minutos no paraba de preguntarme si estaba bien o si notaba mejoría. Pero cuando me recuperé y quise agradecérselo, me hizo un gesto de suficiencia con la mano y me dijo que no se lo agradeciera, que me había cuidado por obligación, porque si no, el señor Sesshomaru le hubiera matado. Pero hay cosas que no engañan y al señor Jaken lo conozco bastante bien. El pobre demonio no gana para sustos.

El cree que no, pero yo también le aprecio mucho. El día que le picaron esas avispas demonio, salí corriendo a casa de Jinengi para que me ayudara, pero no poseía el tipo de planta que necesitaba para neutralizar el veneno. Tuve que ir a un precipicio plagado de demonios, con Ah-un como única ayuda, para poder recuperar esa planta. Y lo hubiera hecho gustosa una y mil veces si hubiera sido necesario. No quería que nadie más que apreciara muriera sin poder remediarlo.

En cuanto a Ah-un, es como mi mascota. Bueno, realmente es del señor Sesshomaru, pero casi se podría decir que me lo había regalado. En realidad, según me dijo el señor Jaken, Ah-un fue un regalo que le hizo al señor Sesshomaru su padre, y la verdad es que casi no lo utiliza, así que, por aquel entonces, me encargaba yo de él.

Ah-un es un dragón de color marrón con dos cabezas, muy grande y pesado. Cuando camina, pega una pisada tan fuerte que la tierra tiembla, por lo que es difícil pasear sigilosamente con él. Enfadado puede ser peligroso, pero conmigo es casi como un perrito. Le encanta que le rasque el cogote de las dos cabezas, que le bañe, que lo lleve a pastar y que juegue con él. Cuando teníamos prisa, para no entorpecer el ritmo, yo subía a su lomo y si tenía que dormir lo hacía ahí, ya que muchas veces el paso no se interrumpía ni de noche. Y las veces que parábamos, el me servía de refugio. Me acurrucaba en su regazo y allí me quedaba toda la noche, protegida y calentita.

Cuantos recuerdos, ellos eran mis compañeros de fatigas. Gracias a ellos viví una época muy feliz en mi vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supe lo que era tener una familia. Y qué ironía que fueran unos demonios los que me hicieran sentirme tan feliz, ellos, que siempre eran los malos en las historias de los humanos.

Me hubiera encantado verles, aunque hubiera sido solo una vez. Echo de menos pelearme (o fingir que nos peleábamos) el señor Jaken y yo, también llevar a bañar a Ah-un y rascarle el cogote, para ver como ronronea de gusto.

Bien, cuando sea más mayor iré a hacerles una visita. El señor Sesshomaru puede que no quiera verme, pero eso no exime que no les pueda ver a ellos ¿no?

…….…….

Acabo de releer lo que he puesto, y bueno, estoy siendo un poco injusta. Hablo de la vida que pasé con el señor Sesshomaru como si fuera la única en la que fui feliz, y eso no es verdad.

Estoy siendo injusta con el señor Inuyasha, con el señor Miroku, con la anciana Kaede y los demás. Ellos también son mi familia, amén de mis amigos. Y pasamos muy buenos ratos juntos.

Me divierte mucho ver al señor Inuyasha enfurruñado, peleándose con Shippo o aguantando alguna bronca de la anciana Kaede o Kagome. Y es un espectáculo ver al señor Miroku perseguir a las jovencitas, para después ver como la señora Sango lo pone en su sitio.

O como la anciana Kaede nos regañaba cuando éramos más jóvenes y hacíamos alguna trastada Kohaku, yo y otros chiquillos del pueblo. Gastábamos muchas bromas (a veces pesadas), que hacían que nos lleváramos unos buenos castigos, pero en esos momentos era muy divertido.

La verdad es que soy afortunada. Hay miles de niños que están fuera, pasándolo muy mal, y yo aun puedo decir que he pasado la mayoría de mi infancia feliz.

No tengo ninguna queja al respecto.

**10 de mayo**

Tengo que enfrentarlo, aunque me de pavor lo que me sucedió en el lago, pero tengo que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. No puedo seguir haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me pasó algo increíble en el lago y desde entonces noto como si algo hubiera cambiado. No se trata de que me esté haciendo una adolescente, sino que es algo más, pero no puedo saber que es.

Desde que escribí lo que me sucedió en el lago no volví a releerlo. Lo acabo de hacer y lo he recordado todo, hasta el pánico que tuve cuando vi la mano ardiendo. No sé que es, si fue una broma pesada, pero es imposible que algo así salga de mi cuerpo. Se supone que los humanos no hacemos estas cosas.

Aquella misma noche, después de escribir en el diario, tuve una pesadilla, pero no era como otras pesadillas que había tenido anteriormente. Aquella fue horripilante. Tenía seis años, y empezaba viendo como mi familia era masacrada, hasta ahí, todo "normal". Pero lo siguiente, y esto es nuevo, era que me metía en un bosque completamente oscuro, con miles de ojos rojos espiándome. Yo andaba con las flores que recogí en el valle el día de la masacre, mirando alrededor para ver alguna salida.

De repente escuché un alarido atroz que me heló la sangre, y noté como algo, enorme y voluminoso, iba directo a por mí, destrozando los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Lo único que podía hacer era correr para salvar mi vida.

Corría, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, pero notaba que cada vez iba más lenta, como si mis piernas pesaran mucho. De repente, mis piernas dejaron de correr y me caí. Intentaba arrastrarme desesperadamente, luchando por salvar mi vida, hasta que notaba como un aliento apestoso rozaba mi rostro. Miré arriba y lo único que pude ver fueron dos ojos de una maldad infinita, para después ver unas fauces abiertas que iban directas a mí.

En ese instante desperté, bañada en sudor, con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando escapar un respingo. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y mi respiración estaba acelerada y entrecortada.

Cuando me pude serenar un poco, observé que la anciana Kaede seguía plácidamente dormida. _"Al menos no ha he despertado"_, pensé. Pero aquella noche ya no pude dormir, me daba miedo volver a tener semejante pesadilla. Era tan real… Casi noté como aquella presencia maligna iba a por mí, y recuerdo como aquel aliento me rozaba la cara, casi podía olerlo. Olía como a carne tumefacta y huevos podridos, era algo asqueroso. Pero lo peor eran esos ojos que me miraban, no solo vi maldad. Vi odio, odio hacia mí. Era como si aquella cosa quisiera acabar conmigo aposta en vez de tratarme como una presa cualquiera. Aquellos ojos me odiaban y aborrecían hasta lo indecible.

Era tan horrible que no quería volver a pensar en ello, solo quería seguir entrenando, pensar en mis cosas y hacer mi vida. Quería pensar que todo aquello fue un suceso pasajero y seguiría mi vida como si nada.

Pero me equivoqué.

Ayer por la noche volví a tener la misma pesadilla. Igual de horrible y de real. Ese frío tan paralizante, con ese aliento tan apestoso y esos ojos tan horribles… Y pude cerciorarme de que aquella cosa, definitivamente, ME ODIABA.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento miedo, un miedo atroz. Ahora es tardísimo y la anciana Kaede está durmiendo como si nada. Hasta emite un leve ronquido que demuestra lo profundamente dormida que está. Bueno, al menos que alguien duerma tranquilo esta noche.

Yo tengo mucho miedo a dormirme, no sé si volveré a tener una pesadilla como la de ayer, pero no me atrevo a cerrar los ojos.

Alguna vez le conté a Kagome lo de mis pesadillas, pero las normales, las que se acababan en la masacre. Ella me dijo que, a veces, cuando vivimos un suceso traumático, nuestra mente hace que tengamos pesadillas para descargar el estrés que nos genera ese recuerdo. Pero esto es distinto.

Estoy segura de que esta pesadilla no es un juego de mi mente, aquello era demasiado real. Es como si algo me atormentara.

No me atrevo a explicárselo a nadie, porque no me entenderían. Y en cuanto a Kagome, me dirá que me relaje y no le dará mayor importancia. Ella es la única con la que tengo más confianza para hablar de ello, pero no sé hasta qué punto entendería el alcance de mi angustia y se lo tomaría en serio.

De nuevo vuelvo a estar sola, y no sé cómo debo afrontar todo esto.

**20 de mayo**

Hasta ahora no he vuelto a tener pesadillas, ni siquiera las que aparecían solamente la masacre de mi familia. Y eso me hace sentir mejor. No quiero pensar en ello, hacerlo me angustia. Y quiero seguir mi vida como hasta ahora, no quiero sufrir más.

Así que, a partir de ahora, seré optimista y seguiré adelante, pase lo que pase. Soy joven, sana, no soy ninguna tonta y tengo toda la vida por delante. ¿Para qué tendría que agobiarme por una estúpida pesadilla? Y en cuanto lo del lago, eso tiene que ser una alucinación, eso es. Seguro que fue porque como tomé tanta infusión para el dolor de menstruación. Eso me pasa por pasarme con las infusiones.

"_Pero tú sabes que aquello no fue una alucinación"._

No, aquello fue real. Engañarme a mí misma no funciona para nada.

Mañana le preguntaré al señor Miroku que puede significar el resplandor en la mano, pero tengo que ser inteligente. No puede sospechar que me refiero a mí misma, aunque ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Por cierto, la anciana Kaede me ha hecho una proposición muy interesante. Me ha comentado que, ya que me ha explicado casi todo sobre las plantas medicinales, si quiero ir a pasar una temporada con Jinenji y su madre para que me sigan enseñando. Y le he dicho que sí, que voy encantada.

¡Me hace tanta ilusión ver a Jinenji!, a su madre no tanto, aunque también la aprecio. Es que es una mujer que está algo loca y es muy cotilla, sobre todo con asuntos del corazón, y si hay demonios de por medio aun más.

Jinenji es un semi demonio, como el señor Inuyasha. Pero al contrario de él, Jinenji ha tenido la desgracia de no salir, digamos, bien parecido. No es como el señor Inuyasha, con sus ojos dorados como el señor Sesshomaru, su pelo blanco y esas orejas de perro tan graciosas. Al menos el ha salido guapo, bueno, no como el señor Sesshomaru, pero hay que reconocer que es mono.

Sin embargo, Jinenji lleva esa fealdad como una maldición, y es una pena, porque su alma es de las más bellas y puras que he conocido en mi vida. Tiene un corazón que no le cabe en ese pecho tan grande, y posee una timidez casi enternecedora.

Pero ya sabemos cómo son los humanos a veces. En su caso, el hecho de ser un semi demonio, ser buena persona y ser feo hizo que los humanos la tomaran con él. A veces son así de cobardes, si Jinenji hubiera sido un semi demonio peligroso no se hubieran atrevido a tocarle. Pero como es un buenazo la gente del pueblo se envalentonó y fueron todos directos a matarle. Suerte que, por aquel entonces, se toparon con él el grupo del señor Inuyasha y lograron salvarle, amén de que consiguieron que los aldeanos lo dejaran en paz.

Creo que ya lo comenté antes, pero a Jinenji lo conocí siendo una niña, el día que al señor Jaken lo picaron las avispas. El me dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, y cuando llegué, me encontré a Jinenji completamente tapado con el futón, tan grande como era. Su madre (una mujer humana, ya mayor), empezó a preguntarme porque quería ir a ver a Jinenji, y al contestar para que era, empezó a divagar que si estaba enamorada de un demonio y cosas sobre el estilo. Reconozco que me pilló de sorpresa, hay que ser retorcida para pensar que una niña de seis años pueda estar enamorada de un demonio sapo, y además, tenía demasiada prisa para contestarle como se merecía, así que me fui directa a aquella montaña de futón y le rogué que me diera aquella planta. Fue muy amable al decirme que no la tenía, pero me dio indicaciones de donde se situaba y un dibujo para que pudiera reconocerla. Si no hubiera sido por él, el señor Jaken estaría muerto, y es algo que siempre le agradeceré.

Por entonces yo aun no lo sabía, pero Jinenji y Kagome eran muy buenos amigos, y a día de hoy lo siguen siendo. Muchas veces Kagome iba a visitarlo y le traía comida de su tiempo, que por cierto está muy buena.

Cuando empecé a vivir en el pueblo, Kagome me dijo que iba a visitarle, y cuando nombró su nombre se me iluminó la cara. Le rogué que si podía ir a verle.

- ¿Puedo ir, puedo ir, puedo ir….? ¡Por favor….!

- Por mí no hay problema.- respondió Kagome.- Pero ¿Estás segura que te reconocerá?

- Por supuesto que sí- le dije contenta.- Hace tiempo me hizo un gran favor y quiero darle las gracias.

Y después de pedir permiso a la sacerdotisa Kaede y al señor Inuyasha, nos fuimos Kagome y yo a la casa de Jinenji. Por supuesto el me reconoció en seguida y me preguntó si había ido todo bien y si los datos que me indicó fueron correctos.

Desde aquel entonces, hemos ido a visitarle muchas veces. Le traemos comida, nos explicamos nuestras cosas y pasamos un rato muy agradable. A veces su madre mete la pata preguntándole a Kagome como le van las cosas con el señor Inuyasha. El problema no es lo que pregunta, sino COMO lo pregunta, porque se ve a las claras que quiere cotilleo morboso. A veces Jinenji la reprende suavemente.

- Madre, deje de meterse en los asuntos de Kagome. A usted no le interesan esas cosas, y si Kagome decide contarlo, que sea porque ella quiere.

Su madre calla y farfulla algo, pero capta el mensaje y se retira discretamente. Es una buena mujer y sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero no me gusta la gente cotilla, nunca me han gustado. En vez de arreglar sus cosas, que generalmente suelen ser las peores, se meten y juzgan los asuntos de los demás, sin importarles si alguien les ha pedido su opinión. En la aldea en la que estaban antes de conocer al señor Sesshomaru eran todas así, metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás. Yo me enteraba de todo, porque como era muda y no hablaba, la gente se relajaba y se contaban todas las miserias sin ningún pudor. De ese modo me enteré de que unos cuantos niños no eran realmente del padre que ellos creían ser, así como que el jefe del pueblo tenía varias "amantes", todas casadas, de los cuales sus maridos no tenían ni idea. No me gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero ahora no importa. Están todos muertos, así que esto ya no molesta a nadie.

Pero bueno, eso ya es agua pasada. Lo importante es que me iré a pasar una temporada a casa de Jinenji para especializarme en plantas medicinales. Y de paso le buscaré una novia. Alguien tan bueno y tierno como el no merece quedarse solo.

**7 de Septiembre**

Ha pasado todo un verano, y se me ha hecho rapidísimo. No pude escribir porque me olvidé la libreta cuando me fui a casa de Jinenji y me daba pereza ir a buscarla.

Aunque para todo lo demás, ha sido casi como irse de vacaciones. Eso sí, me he aplicado mucho en todo lo que me explicaban Jinenji y su madre. Me han explicado muy bien todos los tipos de plantas medicinales que existen, tanto para humanos como para demonios. Bastantes ya las conocía a través de la anciana Kaede, pero otras no, y toda información siempre es bienvenida.

Lo que no sabía, y me ha ido de perlas, era el tema de los venenos. La señora Sango sabia unas cuantas, pero el conocimiento que tiene Jinenji para con esas hierbas es muy superior al que hubiera obtenido por otros cauces, realmente me va a servir de utilidad. Y otra cosa que está muy bien, un tipo de hierba, difícil de conseguir, que si lo machacas y mezclas su esencia con aceite o grasa se convierte en una loción que repele cualquier veneno que pueda haber en el ambiente. Es como si te diera la protección que suelen tener los demonios para esas cosas. Eso es algo que nos puede servir de muchísima utilidad, porque hay muchos demonios que sueltan veneno y no podemos perseguirlos porque nos intoxicaríamos. Con esa loción podremos cazar muchos más.

Aparte, me han enseñado como se deben cultivar, tipos de tierra adecuados, horas de sol, como regarlas…. Es una información que a la sacerdotisa Kaede le vendrá muy bien, si conseguimos hacer un buen huerto medicinal podremos solucionar un montón de problemas que hasta ahora tenían difícil solución, (como envenenamientos). Me lo he apuntado todo en una libreta muy gruesa que he traído, y se lo leeré a la sacerdotisa detenidamente en cuanto nos pongamos a ello, posiblemente mañana. Pero también es muy importante como se deben trabajar las plantas para conseguir los ungüentos y las medicinas. Cada planta tiene su proceso y es muy importante hacerlo bien para poder sacarle todo su jugo y que sea realmente efectiva.

Jinenji es un profesor genial. Tiene muchísima paciencia y lo explica todo de forma pausada y simple, así es muy difícil equivocarse. Pero si alguna vez pasaba (muy pocas veces), Jinenji no se enfadaba nunca, todo lo contrario.

- No te preocupes Rin- me decía.- Antes de saber lo que sé me equivoqué muchas veces. Es lo normal cuando uno está aprendiendo.

Luego aparecía su madre, montando un escándalo por el estropicio, pero Jinenji la tranquilizaba y le decía que no pasaba nada.

Aunque no todo ha sido estudiar y aprender. Jinenji hemos pasado muchos ratos divertidos, contándonos nuestras anécdotas. A veces su madre tenía la oreja puesta, pero cuando veía que no le interesaba lo que hablábamos, se retiraba discretamente.

Una noche, después de cenar, Jinenji y yo estábamos a las afueras de la casa, sentados, viendo el espectáculo de una noche especialmente estrellada. De repente, Jinenji me miró.

- Oye Rin. ¿Tú no tienes novio?

- Jinenji, que cosas dices- le dije ruborizada y dándole un suave manotazo en su brazo. – No, la verdad es que no tengo, y tampoco me interesa tenerlo en estos momentos.

- ¿Y eso porqué?- me miró interrogante -Eres una chica guapísima, cualquier muchacho estaría encantado de tenerte como novia.

- Ahora mismo, mi objetivo es ser una excelente cazadora de demonios, a ser posible, la mejor. –Le respondí.- Y no puedo pensar en chicos mientras tanto. Además, tampoco ha aparecido nadie que me haga llamar la atención. ¡Y qué demonios! Aun soy muy joven para pensar en ello.

- Pues es una pena.- me miró pensativo.- Una persona tan bella como tú no merece quedarse sola. Sería un gran desperdicio que alguien no disfrutara de tus grandes cualidades.

- Jinenji, por favor- notaba como la sangre subía hasta ponerme de rojo bermellón.- Además, tampoco soy tan guapa, solo normalita. Lo que pasa es que tú me ves con muy buenos ojos.

- Rin ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- me miró fijamente. –Tú y Kagome sois de esa clase de personas que tenéis un gran don. Y es el que vuestra belleza interior va en concordancia con la exterior. Poseéis ese raro equilibrio que os hace únicas. Y esos casos son muy raros.

- Bueno, Kagome sí. Ella es única.

Me quedé pensativa con lo que acababa de decir. En ese aspecto, Jinenji tenía razón, Kagome tiene un alma pura y buena, además de ser muy guapa. Es alguien muy especial, un ejemplo en el que reflejarme. Sin embargo, yo solo soy una chica normal, con sus deseos y sus manías. Compararme con Kagome era intentar comparar un cardo con la más hermosa y delicada de las orquídeas.

- No, tú te pareces mucho a ella- volvió a hablarme Jinenji- No te subestimes tanto pequeña. Tú tienes un gran espíritu y un enorme corazón. Traes alegría a dónde vas y contagias bondad en todas las almas que te rodean. Ese es un don maravilloso que debes potenciar.

- Gracias Jinenji- me abracé a su enorme brazo, emocionada.- Tu siempre logras animarme. Nadie como tú sabe definir con palabras hermosas el alma de una persona.- decidí que le daría la razón. No estaba tan convencida de lo que me había dicho, pero era tan agradable que alguien te dijera algo así.- Aunque si te voy a cuestionar lo de mi belleza física.

- A mí no me lo cuestiones, eso díselo a todos los chicos del pueblo- me dijo Jinenji, cosa que hizo que se me pusieran los ojos como platos.- desde que llegaste los has revolucionado a todos. De hecho, mientras te estaba enseñando, todos los chicos, y no tan chicos, han venido todos los días aquí, solo para verte.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- volvía a notar la sangre en mis mejillas.- Pero yo solo he venido a aprender, no a echarme novio. –Me quedé pensativa- Además, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Porque cada vez que mi madre va al pueblo, no paran de acribillarla a preguntas sobre ti.- me respondió sonriendo.- Tú no te das cuenta, pero yo les he visto todos los días, escondidos en los matorrales y en los árboles, mirándote todos con esa cara de embobados.

En esos momentos no daba crédito a lo que me estaba explicando Jinenji. ¿Yo sola llamaba tanto la atención en el pueblo?, no, no es posible. Lo que ocurre en estos pueblos es que cuando llega alguien forastero llama mucho la atención. Seguro que las mujeres también están cotilleando sobre mí.

Así se lo hice saber a Jinenji. Pero el me movió la cabeza.

- Al principio fue así, pero las chicas te tienen una envidia tremenda, porque dicen que desde que apareciste tú, ya no les hacen caso.- Me dijo Jinenji.- O al menos, es lo que dice mi madre.

- ¡Buah!, tu madre también se inventa mucho cotilleo.

Posiblemente, pero lo que dice ella coincide con lo que le he escuchado de lejos a algunos aldeanos…

Estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que me había dicho. Yo jamás he sido una de esas chicas que se están todo el día acicalándose y poniéndose guapas, de hecho, casi ni me miro al espejo. Lo que si no renuncio ni aunque me maten es a un buen baño con mis jabones y mis aceites. Necesito sentirme limpia como el vivir, amén de dejarme súper relajada. Pero es el único lujo que me permito, estoy demasiado ocupada en otros menesteres más importantes que en acicalarme para ir a pescar un marido como muchas de la aldea.

"_¡¡¡AYAYAYAYAYAY…..!!!! Ahora que caigo. Si me han estado espiando mientras estudiaba, seguro que me han visto desnuda mientras me bañaba en el lago."_

- ¡¡JINENJI!!, ay madre…- lo interrumpí mientras lo empecé a sacudir presa de un ataque de nervios.- ¡Que me han visto, seguro que también me han visto en el lago mientras me bañaba!

- Tranquila. El lago que te he enseñado es de muy difícil acceso, excepto por el camino que te indiqué, y ese camino solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Así que no te preocupes, tu intimidad está asegurada.

- ¡¡¡Uff!!, pues me quitas un gran peso de encima- suspiré aliviada. Después de eso me hubiera sido incapaz de bañarme en ese lago, sabiendo que tenia a toda esa marabunta de espectadores escudriñando cada centímetro de mi piel. Solo pensar en todos esos ojos libidinosos espiándome me daban arcadas.

Jinenji creo que se dio cuenta que aquella conversación se había hecho demasiado violenta, y cambió de tema.

- Rin ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si claro, dime.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser la mejor de los cazadores de demonios?

Vaya, era la misma pregunta que me hizo el señor Miroku hace tiempo, pero con Jinenji tengo una confianza que no le tengo a otras personas, aunque las aprecie mucho, como el señor Miroku.

- Pues porque quiero ganarme el respeto de una persona muy importante para mí.

- Te refieres al señor Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?

Aquello me dejó desconcertada. ¿Tanto se notaba lo que significaba para mí el señor Sesshomaru?

- Si. Quiero que me readmita en su grupo, pero si no logro ser lo suficientemente fuerte no lo hará. Además, no quiero que me vea con lástima, quiero que me vea como alguien digno de seguir a su lado, ya que como un igual es pedir un imposible.

- Te entiendo, no hay nada más humillante que te miren como un objeto inservible.- me miró, haciendo un gesto de comprensión.- Pero a lo mejor es porque estás enamorada de él y quieres que te mire de otra forma. Por eso no te has fijado en otros muchachos, porque solo tienes ojos para él.

Aquello ya fue demasiado para mí. Prácticamente me caí de espaldas de la impresión, mientras escuchaba a Jinenji preguntar si estaba bien y si me había dicho algo inapropiado.

- No hombre, no te preocupes, estoy bien- le decía agobiadísima y con una lágrima de sudor corriendo en mi cabeza. Decidí recomponerme.- Que va, si el señor Sesshomaru es como mi padre, bueno, es más que eso. Es como mi mentor, mi protector en este caso. El problema era que cuando no era más que una chiquilla indefensa, el pobre no hacía más que salvarme de mil y un peligros, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaría más segura en una aldea humana. Lo que siento por él es una gran admiración y respeto, y mi gran deseo seria estar a su lado y serle útil, como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por mí.

- Huummmm…. Entiendo.- Me respondió Jinenji. -De todos modos, y si quieres un consejo de amigo, disfruta del resto de cosas que te da la vida, no te obsesiones con el señor Sesshomaru. Eres muy joven, hermosa, con muchísimo talento y toda una vida por delante. No desperdicies todo lo que se te ofrece por una idea que a lo mejor no puede llegar a realizarse.

- Lo sé Jinenji.- le respondí pensativa. Sé que estaba preocupado por mí.- Pero tengo un plan B, porque cada vez sospecho más de que el señor Sesshomaru me ha abandonado. Tengo muchos planes en mente y desde luego no me pienso pudrir en una aldea, con todas las cosas que hay por descubrir en este mundo.

- Esta es la Rin que me gusta- me contestó Jinenji alborotándome un poco el cabello. No pude evitar sonreír por la simpática caricia.

Y decidimos entrar en casa, viendo que la madre de Jinenji estaba espiándonos detrás de la cortina de la entrada.

El día que tenía que volver a la aldea, quise comentarle algo a Jinenji.

- Oye Jinenji, no quiero que te quedes solo, con esa gente del pueblo que te tienen miedo.

- No te preocupes Rin- respondió- Estoy con mi madre.

- Ese es el problema, Jinenji. No sé si te has fijado, pero tu madre es muy mayor, y no sé cuánto va a durar. ¿Qué pasará contigo cuando eso suceda?

- Pues, no lo sé.- Se quedó pensativo.- Mi idea era quedarme aquí, en la cabaña, y seguir cultivando mis hierbas.

- Pero te quedarás solo, y eso es lo que no quiero que te ocurra.- le dije preocupada.

- ¿Y a donde voy a ir?, no tengo otro sitio a donde ir….

- Si lo tienes Jinenji- le interrumpí- Podrías venir al pueblo con nosotros. Así estarás conmigo y con Kagome.

- Es una idea muy bonita, pero no sé si el resto de la aldea aceptarán que yo venga.- A Jinenji se le veía preocupado y confuso con el tema.- Habría que hablarlo con Inuyasha y Miroku, a ver que dicen.

- Por eso no te preocupes. La señora Sango hablará con el señor Miroku y lo convencerá- Añadí contenta.- y en cuanto a Kagome, la que manda es ella. El señor Inuyasha acatará lo que ella le diga, y ella estará encantada de tenerte allí.

Jinenji se quedó algo pensativo, y al cabo de un momento me resolvió que se lo pensaría. Bien, eso es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, eso es señal de que Jinenji ya estaba pensando en ese tema antes de que se lo nombrara. Puede ser, a lo mejor hay suerte y tendremos en un futuro a un miembro muy valioso con nosotros, y quien sabe, a lo mejor encuentra a su media naranja….

**8 de Septiembre.**

Hoy ha sido un día pesado, ya que leerle todo lo que aprendí a la anciana Kaede fue más complicado de lo que me esperaba. Apunté muchísima más información de la que me pensaba, y para colmo, la anciana se trajo a sus nuevas alumnas para que también aprendieran, así que he hecho de profesora de la anciana y de cinco niñas que conocían lo básico sobre plantas medicinales. Suerte que la anciana las ha ido apoyando cuando no sabían alguna cosa, pero estaremos unos días machacando el tema hasta que las nenas dominen todo lo que les he aportado. La verdad, necesito variar un poco, ejercitar mis músculos y practicar con las armas, tres meses de "vacaciones" ha hecho que me anquilose y me sienta torpe, debo moverme cuanto antes.

A simple vista, a la anciana sacerdotisa le ha gustado mucho toda la información que le he traído, dice que va a ser de muchísima utilidad. Le he tanteado sin que se diera cuenta el hecho de que Jinengi se venga al poblado en un futuro, y por lo que me ha contestado parece que no le desagrada la idea. No sé, a lo mejor si se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones, pero si no lo ha hecho lo ha fingido bastante bien.

Lo que no me esperaba era la sorpresa que me he llevado esta noche. Antes de cenar, quería hablar con la Señora Sango para averiguar que pensaba sobre el tema de Jinengi, y cuando me dirigía a su casa, al doblar la esquina, me encontré a lo lejos con Kohaku y unos cuantos chicos del pueblo, bastantes de ellos exterminadores. Estaban todos sentados en los escalones de un portal, riendo y diciendo burradas. Antes de que me vieran, me escondí en la esquina y escuché.

- ¿Habéis visto como se ha puesto Kimiko?- decía uno de los chicos.- Está bien guapa la condenada.

Y todos afirmaban y reían, para después comparar, de esa manera tan "masculina", los atributos de la muchacha.

"_Están hablando de chicas."_ Pensé mientas meneaba la cabeza _"hombres, son todos iguales". _Me disponía a dar media vuelta y marcharme, ya que los cotilleos no me gustan, hasta que escuché algo que me llamó la atención.

- Ahora bien, la que ha sido una gran sorpresa ha sido Rin. –dijo uno de los chicos.

- Ya te digo. Podría decir sin ninguna duda que es, con diferencia, la chica más guapa del pueblo.- contestó otro.

Todos afirmaron entusiasmados.

-Si, pero a esa chica hay que darle de comer aparte.- le respondió otro, más serio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser la protegida de quién es?

- No solo por eso. Ella es diferente a las demás. Para empezar, es una de las pocas exterminadoras que hay en el pueblo.- argumentó un tercero.

- Sí pero sigue siendo una chica, con todo de serie- indicó el primero que habló antes.

Se oyeron risotadas y alguna otra burrada sobre mi aspecto, que hizo que me sonrojara violentamente.

- Por supuesto, pero lo que digo es que, al contrario de la mayoría de las chicas, no va buscando tener novio. De hecho. ¿Hay alguien que haya tenido algún "escarceo" con ella"?

Se miraron todos sorprendidos.

- Pues a eso es lo que me refería. Ella no va buscando tener novio. Siempre la ves leyendo esas cosas que le trae la Señora Kagome, siempre entrenando y aprendiendo, queriendo ser la mejor, incluso por encima de nosotros. Por eso no busca novio, porque se cree superior a todos nosotros.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. – la voz que habló lo reconocí. Era Kusachi. – yo he trabajado con ella y te digo que es una más del equipo. Jamás ha demostrado altivez y superioridad. Y todos los exterminadores podemos dar fe de ello

Todos los que eran exterminadores le dieron la razón. Uno de ellos agregó:

- Es más, es una chica muy agradable y alegre, siempre es optimista, incluso cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Tiene un carácter fuerte y una gran determinación, es valiente e inteligente, y no se deja amedrentar. Sabe tomar decisiones rápidas en los momentos delicados y es muy exigente en su trabajo.

- Es normal que la chica quiera llegar a ser algo. – agregó otro.- Si alguien tiene talento, lo lógico es potenciarlo.

- Vaya. Y si tiene tantas cualidades ¿Por qué nadie se ha atrevido a pedirla en mano?- respondió el primero enfadado.

Empecé a hacer memoria y me acordé de quien era el que me estaba criticando. Ese es Yutaro, el hijo del alcalde. El muy cerdo está prometido con Sakura, la hija de un campesino muy rico. La típica niña mona pero tonta, tan tonta que cuando Yutaro la pidió en matrimonio, ella no paraba de decirlo a los cuatro vientos, mientras que Yutaro me perseguía por los rincones, hasta que una vez intentó propasarse y le tuve que parar los pies.

Aun me acuerdo de su cara de terror cuando le pegué un tajo en el abdomen con una de las dagas, rasgándole el haori. En realidad no le hice nada, ya que solo era una advertencia.

Si me vuelves a molestar, te juro que a la próxima no fallo.- le dije muy seria, aunque en voz baja mientras le amenazaba con el Sai que llevaba.

Después de la primera impresión, su rostro se puso rojo y una expresión de furia apareció en su rostro. Pero a mí eso ya me daba igual. Había conseguido lo que quería

Me di la vuelta y me alejé tranquilamente mientras oía a Yutaro con un tremendo berrinche y diciéndome de todo, insultos bastantes fuertes, por cierto. Pero no pude evitar sonreír. _"Ya puedes rabiar muchacho, no te servirá de nada"_ pensé. Yutaro es de esa clase de personas con un enorme complejo de inferioridad, pero soberbios y arrogantes en su carácter. Uno es así cuando se lo puede permitir, como el señor Sesshomaru, pero este inútil pusilánime con ínfulas de reyezuelo no le llega ni al suelo por donde pisa.

Decidí quedarme a escuchar, esta conversación se estaba poniendo interesante.

- Porque hasta que no venga su protector no se la puede pedir en matrimonio, idiota- contestó una voz muy conocida por mí. Era Kohaku.

Era la primera vez que se le oía hablar en la conversación, lo cual hizo que nos quedáramos sorprendidos, incluida yo.

- Vaya Kohaku. ¿Y tú serás el valiente que te atrevas a pedirla en matrimonio a ese poderoso Youkai, a riesgo de que te mate?- le retaba Yutaro.

De repente se hizo el silencio, esperando que Kohaku respondiera al reto. Pero Kohaku no dijo nada. Simplemente giró la cabeza a otro lado.

- Oye Kohaku. – se dirigió uno a él.- A ti no te gustará Rin ¿Verdad?

Kohaku siguió sin decir nada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡VAAAAYAAAA!!! , así que es eso, ¿Eh, Kohaku?- le dijo Kushashi.- Pero no pasa nada hombre, es normal que te guste la flor más bella del jardín. – vi como le ponía una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía.- Pero te recuerdo que no eres el único que le gusta. Como ves, hay lista de espera.

- No Kusashi. Lo que le pasa a Kohaku no es lo mismo.- respondió otro mirándole fijamente.- una cosa es que nos guste como mujer, pero no pasemos de ahí, y otra cosa es que esté pensando seriamente en casarse con ella, si no ahora, dentro de unos años. ¿A que no me equivoco, Kohaku?

Casi se me escapa un grito de sorpresa, pero lo pude atrapar a tiempo con la mano, mientras me apoyaba en la pared de la esquina. _"¿Qué YO LE GUSTO? ¿A KOHAKU?"_, de repente recordé las miles de veces que nos comentaban "en broma", (o así creía yo), sobre la bonita pareja que hacíamos y que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero yo jamás tuve en cuenta esos comentarios. A Kohaku lo veía como un gran amigo, o un hermano…

- No pienso aguantar más tonterías.- Respondió Kohaku. Se levantó y se fue en dirección contraria a la que estaba yo.

- En fin, pues no nos contestes, haz lo que quieras- le respondió con un bufido ese idiota de Yutaro.- Bueno chicos, ahora que ya no está ese estúpido memo de Kohaku, vamos a hablar sin tapujos.

Muchos le rieron la gracia a ese tonto, no así los exterminadores. Kohaku es un chico valiente y empático, muy amigo de sus compañeros. Era alguien querido y respetado por los exterminadores y ese comentario no sentó nada bien, pero como era el hijo del alcalde decidieron quedarse para no levantar ampollas. Me di cuenta por cómo se miraban algunos exterminadores.

- Vosotros diréis lo que queráis, pero esa Rin, por muy guapa que sea y por muy buena que esté, tiene ínfulas de princesa.- dijo aquel idiota mientras le pegaba un buen trago al sake.- y una mujer no debe ser superior al marido. Además, es solo una huérfana recogida y criada entre demonios, nuestros enemigos. A saber qué clase de "favores" le haría a ese demonio para que la protegiera…

- ¡Cuida tus palabras Yutaro!- Le dijo Kusashi muy enfadado.- Estas calumniando a una muchacha honorable.-

- ¿Y a quién diablos le importa? –dijo gritando Yutaro, visiblemente borracho ya.- ¿Por qué la consideráis alguien decente cuando seguramente ni siquiera es virgen? Es solo una chica, guapísima, cierto, pero solo es una más, una pobre desgraciada que no tiene donde caerse muerta, igualita que las prostitutas del pueblo…

Varios exterminadores hicieron ademán de largarse, visiblemente enfadados, pero Kusashi los mantuvo con la mirada.

- Fijaros en mí. Me he prometido a una chica muy guapa que va a darme muchos hijos, pero que no aspira a más que a acicalarse y a ponerse guapa para mí. Del pueblo de toda la vida, y decente como ninguna….

- Claro, por eso es tan "espabilada". Decente como ninguna, una blanca paloma, pero con muy mala fama.

"_¡Pero qué osado ha sido Kusashi!,"_ pensé mientras me volvía a tapar con la mano para aguantar la sorpresa. Yo sabía los rumores que circulaban sobre Sakura. Estos eran que se había liado con unos cuantos exterminadores, incluso llegando hasta el final. Fue algo que me contó Kohaku con mucha confianza, después de hacerme jurar que no le diría nada a nadie.

Entonces me di cuenta. O una de dos, o Kusashi sabía mucho del tema, o era uno de los que había llegado "hasta el final" con Sakura. De todos modos, esa era una acusación muy grave a una chica, por muy casquivana y tonta que sea.

Yutaro se levantó furioso.

- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando insensato?!- le respondió con furia. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así de mi futura esposa?

- Piensa lo que quieras Yutaro.- Kusashi le respondió tan tranquilamente que ya no me quedó ninguna duda.- Solo se da por aludido quien tiene motivos para ello.- Se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando hizo un gesto como si se acordara de algo.- Aunque, ¿sabes Yutaro?, es mucho mejor que esa "cabeza hueca" se haya "interesado" por ti (remarcó mucho lo de interés). A ver si se casa antes de que alguien la preñe y quede en evidencia ante todo el mundo, porque aquí muchos de nosotros sabemos que la decencia de Hakura es solo de palabra.

La sorpresa fue general, nos quedamos todos blancos, incluso yo, que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Por todos los dioses, eso ya no era osadía, era una temeridad.

- Así que antes de juzgar a personas que SI valen mucho y que SI son decentes de cuerpo y alma- continuó Kusashi-, dedícate a mirarte el ombligo de vez en cuando a ver cuanta mierda sacas de ahí. Maldito borracho, -sentenció antes de irse- solo sabes que sacar veneno por la boca.

Se giró tranquilamente y se alejó, mientras que Yutaro estaba lívido como un fantasma y sacando espuma por la boca. Acto seguido, todos los exterminadores se levantaron y siguieron a Kusashi, en señal de apoyo.

Ya había escuchado suficiente, así que decidí irme, antes de oír a lo lejos a ese niñato malcriado soltar sapos y culebras por todas las verdades que Kusashi le había dicho a la cara.

Las ganas de ir a hablar con la señora Sango se esfumaron de repente, mejor esperar a mañana y hablarlo tranquilamente con ella. Por hoy ya había tenido bastantes sorpresas.

Así que me fui al lago a digerir toda la conversación, palabra por palabra. No me tenía que haber enterado de todo esto, pero mientras me dirigía allí me di cuenta que acababa de descubrir quienes eran mis amigos y mis enemigos. Estaba claro que esa "pareja feliz" me iba a hacer la vida imposible de aquí en adelante, pero podía considerarme muy afortunada porque sé que mis compañeros me defenderán a capa y espada.

Cuando llegué, me fui a un pequeño pasto de hierba y allí me senté, doblando las rodillas al pecho, mientras veía a la luna reflejada en ese espejo transparente. Crucé los brazos en mis rodillas y apoyé la barbilla en los antebrazos, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

"_Ese maldito Yutaro…",_ pensé. _"Por lo visto aun le dura el berrinche de mi rechazo, e intenta calumniarme para poder hacerme daño. Y que si soy una recogida por un demonio, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y en cuanto lo de los favores… Por favor, es repugnante. Nadie se creerá semejante calumnia, solo nombrarlo ya se ve la mala intención. Solo alguien tan retorcido puede pensar algo de una niña de seis años."_ No pude evitar una leve mueca de asco ante aquella inverosímil acusación.

"_Pero que inútil que es, si los tuviera bien puestos como presume no hubiera dudado en defender el honor de su prometida"_ sonreí, _"pero no puede hacerlo porque realmente no tiene certeza de que sea mentira. Ese Kusashi…."._

Me reí abiertamente mientras meneaba la cabeza. Por la cara que puso ese idiota y porque Kusashi, que es un hombre grande y fuerte, es más listo que el. Pero sobretodo porque tiene muchas más agallas.

"_Aunque podría haber tenido mejor gusto con las mujeres. Bueno, Sakura es muy guapa, pero esperaba que tuviera más clase para escoger a alguien adecuado."_

Y entonces pensé en Sakura. Algo más mayor que yo y, ciertamente, una chica muy guapa, alta, con bonito cuerpo y una piel de porcelana. Pero hay que decir que esa chica casi no sabe hilar dos palabras seguidas. Tan tonta que se piensa que la escoba es un adorno para la casa y tan inútil que no va a trabajar a ninguna parte porque, "se le estropean sus preciosas manos", aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Además, tiene un carácter detestable.

Es una chica agria, mandona, malcriada, con autenticas ínfulas de princesa (el tonto de Yutaro me decía eso a mí, cuando tiene a ese peso muerto en casa), ignorante y de modales petulantes y pretenciosos hasta el punto de resultar cómico. Pero lo peor de eso es que es una envidiosa nata. Ella tiene que ser la mejor, la más guapa, la más lista… y cualquiera que le supere en algo se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible hasta que acaba con ella. En fin, Kusashi tenía razón, esos dos son tal para cual.

Naomi, una chica muy agradable, me dijo que de pequeña siempre había sido así. Que les había amargado la vida a muchas niñas del pueblo, pero que desde que vine yo, me agarró una envidia tremenda y me convertí en su obsesión.

- Pero ¿Y eso porqué?- Le pregunté.

- Porque ella es así. Además, tú eras nueva, estabas triste y necesitabas adaptarte. Como se volcaron todos contigo, a la "princesita" le entró el berrinche. Aunque contigo no pudo desquitarse como quiso.

- Pero Naomi, a mi no me hizo nada.- le contesté extrañada.

- No podía hacerte nada físico porque en el pueblo te protege mucha gente- me respondió. Pero muchos de los castigos que te llevabas eran porque Sakura te acusaba y se chivaba de vuestras travesuras. Aunque eso le duró poco, porque esos chivatazos también afectaban a otros niños, y le dieron un "aviso". Además te puso a parir entre las niñas para que no jugáramos contigo. ¿Recuerdas que ninguna niña te saludaba?

Y cuando me lo dijo me acordé. Si era cierto. Pero como tenía claro lo que quería hacer y me mantenía tan ocupada ni me percaté de ello.

- Pero ahora si habláis conmigo.

- Si, porque el tiempo puso cada cosa en su lugar, y todas las cosas horribles que nos dijo de ti se demostraron falsas.- me dijo Naomi. – Por cierto, por ahí dicen que Yutaro está interesado en ti, ves con cuidado porque Sakura desea echarle el lazo y si se entera de esto te hará la vida imposible de verdad.

Así que empecé a fijarme en detalles, y lo que me dijo Naomi tenía razón. A veces me encontraba con Hakura mirándome con un odio acérrimo, como si quisiera destrozarme. En cuanto a Yutaro, poco tiempo después empezó a rondarme al mismo tiempo que rondaba a Sakura.

En fin, ni debería molestarme en pensar en gente así. Seguía estando en el lago, pensando, y de repente, me vino a la mente la gran sorpresa:

"_Yo le gusto a Kohaku…."_

No podía más que sentirme sorprendida, e incluso halagada porque Kohaku se fijara en mí, un chico por el que suspiran todas las chicas del pueblo, y no sin motivos. Pero es que solo puedo verlo como a mi hermano y compañero de fatigas.

"_Estoy sorprendida y halagada, si", _pensé,_ "pero…. ¿ilusionada….?"_

Y entonces me di cuenta de la gran verdad. No estaba ilusionada por esa confesión, y eso solo significa una cosa.

"_No estoy enamorada de Kohaku"._

Y eso le dolerá. Le dolerá mucho, y no deseo hacerle daño.

"_El día que se me declare tendré que rechazarlo, y no quiero hacerlo, pero, incluso con lo joven que soy, me doy cuenta de que no puedo fingir un sentimiento que no existe por una persona. Eso sería ser hipócrita e interesada, y yo no soy así. Y tampoco creo en ese sacrificio, que nos haría infelices a los dos. Prefiero quedarme soltera que engañarme a mi misma y aceptar algo que no soy capaz de hacer. Va a ser muy duro."_

Quise espantar esa mala sensación en mi cabeza y volví a repasar la conversación de los chicos. Recordé cuando comentaban lo guapa que era.

Ah, pamplinas- Decía en voz alta mientras negaba con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le ha dado por decir que soy guapa?, pero si soy normal….

"_Alto ahí. ¿Por qué no te miras con otros ojos, como si miraras a otra persona…..?"._

Así que me levanté de un salto y me miré en el reflejo del lago. Vi a una chica con un rostro ovalado, de rasgos finos y armónicos, con la piel muy blanca, de un aspecto jugoso e inmaculado. Frente lisa y despejada, aunque tapada por un flequillo permanentemente revuelto, unos ojos grandes, de forma almendrada y levemente rasgados hacia arriba, de color castaño, delicadamente delineados por unas largas pestañas y coronadas por unas cejas largas y finas. Nariz recta y estrecha, tirando a pequeña y adecuada a mi fisonomía, dándome un aire un poco infantil. Una boca perfecta, quizás un poco pequeña para mi gusto, pero no estaba mal, con unos labios jugosos y rellenos de color rosado. Con un mentón delicado que daba una apariencia grácil, y un cuello largo y delgado, de piel blanca y suave. Sonreí, y ante mí apareció una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Me solté la coleta y observé un cabello negro como el ébano, largo hasta la cintura, brillante y suave (aunque eso tiene que ver los productos que me trae Kagome de su tiempo). Un pelo muy bien cuidado, muy liso y abundante hasta las puntas, donde se curvan levemente.

Me levanté, me quité el kimono y me dispuse a ver mi cuerpo reflejado. Vi un cuerpo delgado, aunque con la llegada de la menstruación había hecho un cambio espectacular, haciendo que tuviera curvas en los sitos adecuados. De estatura un poco más alta que la media, espalda estrecha, brazos largos, finos y delicados, con unas manos pequeñas y con dedos largos y gráciles. El busto de tamaño adecuado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño pero firme y bien levantado. Vientre perfectamente plano y cintura estrecha, con unas nalgas redondas de tamaño adecuado a mi fisonomía. Piernas muy largas y perfectamente torneadas, rematadas por la suave curvatura de mis caderas. Casi pude decir que esa no era yo. Pero me di cuenta en ese instante que yo tenía la imagen en mi cabeza de una niña de seis años. Aquella imagen que me reflejaba el espejo no era yo, no PODIA ser yo….

Pero lo era… y había cambiado mucho. Para mejor.

"_Vale, eres guapa"_ concluí. _"¿Y qué esperas, que te den un regalo por ello?"._

"_No, no espero ningún regalo"_ pensé mientras ponía de nuevo el kimono y me iba en dirección al pueblo. _"Pero de vez en cuando debería de no subestimarme tanto y valorarme un poco más"._

"_Bien, siempre que no te vuelvas como Sakura…."_, sonreí abiertamente. Yo no soy como Sakura, intento ser humilde y al mismo tiempo, exigente conmigo misma porque soy la primera que reconozco no ser perfecta. Y bueno, soy guapa, pero ni de lejos soy ese bellezón del que todos hablan.

En cuanto divisé el pueblo, me acordé del lio en el que se había metido Kusashi por defenderme. Mañana va a haber bronca, y de las gordas, porque no creo que Yutaro deje las cosas así.

Si hay problemas, saldré a favor de Kusashi.- pensé en alto. No es justo que me defienda y que, para no parecer una cotilla, deje que el pobre pague las consecuencias. Si él me defendió en su momento, yo también.

En fin, a ver que nos depara mañana….

**9 de Septiembre**

Pues al final hubo lio, y bien gordo además. No es justo que al final acaben pagando justos por pecadores, pero así es la vida, y hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, por mucho que lo quieras.

Esta mañana a primera hora, el idiota ese de Yutaro se ha ido directo a hablar con su padre, explicándole la conversación de anoche (aunque seguramente omitió muchos detalles). Y como su padre es tan idiota como él, en vez de investigar y averiguar qué fue lo que pasó para sacar una opinión ecuánime, ¿Qué hizo el muy animal? Pues se ha ido hecho una furia a casa de la señora Sango a echarle en cara lo de Kusashi y Sakura. A ello hay que decir también que Sakura se enteró de lo que iban diciendo de ella y montó tal espectáculo que haría que cualquier tragedia griega pareciera una comedia. Si encima sumamos a los padres de Sakura y a la madre de Yutaro, que clamaban por el "honor mancillado" de la chica, uno ya se puede imaginar las escenas tan bochornosas que hemos tenido que contemplar. Hasta a mí, que me da igual los líos de los demás, me daba vergüenza ajena.

Lo que sucedió después es que el padre de Yutaro salió de la casa de la señora Sango aun más enfadado que cuando entró, cosa que aproveché para entrar en la casa y poder explicarles un poco lo que pasó.

Cuando entré, los encontré a todos, incluida a la anciana Kaede. Se sorprendieron mucho de que entrara así, pero les contesté que era muy importante que hablara con ellos, ya que el padre de Yutaro no les había contado toda la verdad.

- Feh, lo que yo me imaginaba- bufó el señor Inuyasha.

- Pero Rin. ¿Cómo has sabido el tema que estamos hablando?- me preguntó el señor Miroku. -¿Acaso has estado escuchando a la pared?

- Oh, no, que va.- le respondí.- Pero se dé que va esta historia porque yo la escuché de primera mano.

- Niña…- habló la anciana Kaede- Según el padre de Yutaro, aquella era una conversación en la que solo había hombres.

- Ya, es que la escuché en una esquina sin querer….

Se quedaron todos sorprendidos y con ojos como platos. Pude leerles en el rostro que no daban crédito a que me dedicara a cotillear conversaciones ajenas de esa manera.

- Pero no me entiendan mal, por favor- supliqué- En realidad iba a hablar con la señora Sango de un tema que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero en el camino los vi y me escondí. Cuando iba a irme, escuché como empezaban a hablar sobre mí y me picó la curiosidad.

- Rin, si quieres no nos lo cuentes, pero ¿Nos podrías explicar de que hablaban sobre ti?- preguntó la señora Sango.

Me puse coloradísima, y encogiendo los hombros respondí con un susurro:

- Estaban hablando de mi aspecto físico….

Las caras que pusieron todos daban a entender que sabían perfectamente de lo que podían estar hablando. La señora Sango y Kagome se miraron como diciéndose "estos salidos….".

- Pero eso no explica lo que ha pasado Rin.- me contestó la anciana Kaede- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

- Si señora, a eso iba.- le respondí. – Verá, en esa conversación estaba Yutaro, por la pinta que tenía, debía llevar unas cuantas copas de más, y empezó a criticarme.

- ¡¡¿COMO?!! –respondieron todos al unísono.

- S- si – contesté cada vez más cohibida.- Empezó a decir que yo no buscaba novio porque me creía superior a la gente del pueblo, que tenía ínfulas de princesa y que era una pobre muerta de hambre que no tenia donde caerme muerta.- Decidí que la parte de Kohaku no servía para nada y que debía protegerle de todo esto.

Las caras de todos eran un poema. Al final, el señor Inuyasha respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos:

- Anda mira, al señor Masayoshi se le olvidó comentar ese "pequeño detalle".

- Rin, continua- me dijo Kagome prestando interés.

- Bien, pues, a causa de ello, Kusashi y los exterminadores que estaban allí se enfadaron mucho y él se erigió como portavoz. Le dijo muy enfadado que vigilara lo que decía, porque me estaba calumniando. Y Yutaro le contestó que eso daba igual, que seguramente yo ya no era virgen y que a saber los favores que le había hecho al demonio que me adoptó para que me protegiera.

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de la boca de las mujeres, mientras que el señor Miroku estaba perplejo. De repente, el señor Inuyasha se levantó hecho una furia.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE???!!!!, ¡será cabrón…, lo mato, te juro que mato a ese infeliz! - gritaba mientras desenvainaba a "colmillo de hierro" y se iba directo a la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡SIENTATE!!!- se oyó, y el señor Inuyasha fue directo al suelo.

- ¡Inuyasha, cálmate!- le dijo Kagome – Con enfados irracionales no vamos a llegar a nada. Así que ponte en tu sitio y termina de escuchar.

- ¡¡GGRRRRR!!!!- el señor Inuyasha se sentó en su sitio gruñendo por lo bajo y visiblemente enfadado.

- Bien Rin, continua- replicó la señora Sango.

- Bueno pues, entonces fue cuando Kusashi ya se enfadó del todo y le soltó "aquello" a Yutaro. Y acto seguido, se fue. El resto de los exterminadores secundaron su comentario marchándose.

- Hummmmm…,- comentó el señor Miroku tocándose la barbilla. – Ahora se ve la luz al final del túnel. Ya empiezo a hacerme una idea de lo que sucedió.

- De todos modos, hay algo que no me cuadra Rin- me miró Kagome- Aunque supongo que tú no lo sabrás. ¿Qué impulsaría a Yutaro para que hablara tan mal de ti?, porque entiendo a Kusashi, el solo salió en tu defensa, pero a Yutaro no le encuentro sentido a su comportamiento. No se…. ¿No le harías algo que le molestara?

Me di cuenta de que me había ido cavando la zanja poco a poco y estaba a punto de enterrarme, porque cuando entré, iba solo con la idea de confesar mi cotilleo. Pero tener que comentar el aviso a Yutaro, que era una cosa que pensaba llevarme a la tumba, era algo mucho más grave. No sabía que decir, aquel comentario de Kagome me había pillado por sorpresa, y no pude evitar quedarme callada mientras mi cerebro iba tan rápido que al final se bloqueó.

"_Piensa Rin, piensa, no te quedes bloqueada ahora, por favor…."._

Algo se le tuvo que ocurrir al señor Miroku más rápido que a mí, porque le vi una sonrisa irónica. Y de repente soltó:

- Yo creo más bien, que sería algo que NO le haría…

Casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión, mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados. De repente, Kagome tuvo un momento de lucidez y expulsó al señor Inuyasha. El protestó, se quejó y se negó en rotundo, pero ante una amenaza de un "siéntate", decidió largarse farfullando.

- Y no escuches en la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡VAAAALE!!!!- protestó mientras la cerraba.

Iba a hablar de nuevo cuando Kagome me levantó la mano en señal de silencio. Nos quedamos todos callados y ella soltó un "siéntate". Detrás de la puerta escuchamos un gran estruendo y seguidamente, al señor Inuyasha acordándose muy mal de todos los dioses y sus antepasados.

- ¿Lo veis?, lo que me imaginaba, estaba escuchando.- soltó Kagome. Después dijo en alto - ¿Qué te he dicho Inuyasha?, te quiero ver a cien metros de la casa. ¿Entendido?

- ¡¡¡QUE SIIIII!!!!!!- se oyó exclamar al señor Inuyasha mientras lo oíamos alejarse.

- De acuerdo Rin, ahora ya puedes hablar tranquilamente.- contestó Kagome sonriente.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, y viendo que, si no explicaba lo que pasó con Yutaro no sacarían nada en claro, así que lo expliqué todo, incluso la sensación de que aun le duraba el berrinche por mi rechazo.

La anciana Kaede y Kagome estaban perplejas, la señora Sango no hacía más que menear la cabeza murmurando "ese cerdo pervertido…", y el señor Miroku estaba con cara de circunstancias.

- Bueno- suspiró el señor Miroku.- Esto complica más las cosas de lo que pensábamos. Rin. ¿Te das cuenta de que en este tema estas metida hasta el cuello?

- Lo sé, señor Miroku- respondí. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.- Pero solo les pido que la información que yo les he dado no salga de aquí, por favor. Podría dañar a mucha gente.

- Al contrario Rin- comentó la señora Sango.- Tu información es tremendamente valiosa, lo que haremos es no decir quién nos lo ha proporcionado….

- Pero señora Sango- repliqué sin dejarla acabar.- Lo que les he comentado de Yutaro no debe saberlo nadie.

- Nos inventaremos algo, como que alguien os vio. Tranquila, tu integridad está a salvo.

- ¡Me importa un bledo mi integridad!- dije bastante alto, dejándolos sorprendidos. - ¿No lo entienden?, Esto podría dar al traste el matrimonio de Hakura, no soy yo a la que tienen que proteger…

Se hizo el silencio, como si no hubieran caído en ello. De repente, la anciana Kaede sentenció:

- Rin, lo que estamos averiguando aquí, es que vamos a hacer con Kusashi. Si tú nos das un arma muy poderosa que le ayudaría a salvarle, pero nos dices que no podemos utilizarla porque otros pagaran las consecuencias. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- N- no, no lo sé….- agaché la cabeza mientras mis lágrimas estaban empezando a salir y rodar por mis mejillas.- Pero no me pidan que elija entre Kusashi y Sakura. Si fuera por mí, salvaría a Kusashi sin pensarlo, pero no quiero ser culpable de destrozarle la vida a una persona, por muy poco que se merezca mi sacrificio. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

- De acuerdo Rin- Contestó la señora Sango preocupada.- Pues si tú no puedes hacerlo, lo haremos nosotros. Y ahora puedes retirarte.

Como guste, señora Sango.

Me levanté y saludé, para salir corriendo de allí. Corría a mi refugio mientras mis lágrimas iban rodando por las mejillas sin poderlo remediar. Cuando llegué al lago, me hinqué de rodillas y empecé a llorar, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Sentía frustración, porque en vez de ayudar a Kusashi aun lo había metido más en el fango, rencor por aquel idiota, él era el que nos había metido a todos en este lío, y rabia porque sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más. Tan desesperada estaba, que no me di cuenta que alguien se arrodilló a mi lado.

- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué lloras?- Me preguntó el señor Inuyasha como regañándome.

No pude evitarlo, estaba tan confusa y desconsolada que me lancé a su cuello y lloré amargamente. El pobre no sabía adónde meterse, e intentaba consolarme como buenamente podía, pero yo no podía parar, hasta que al final mis lloros fueron cesando y se convirtieron en hipidos.

- Bien. ¿Me explicarás ahora que te pasa?- comentó Inuyasha armándose de paciencia.

Me separé un poco de él y comencé a explicarle como pude lo que había sucedido y como me sentía, pero debido a que estaba congestionada, hipando y aun llorando, no debí expresarme bien, porque el señor Inuyasha me miraba completamente confundido.

- No me he enterado de nada de lo que has dicho Rin. Pero bueno, ya me enteraré más adelante.- se levantó y me sujetó para que me levantará también.- Anda, vamos…

Mientras volvíamos al pueblo, yo seguía hipando y respirando por la boca, porque estaba completamente congestionada. De repente, el señor Inuyasha se paró y me miró.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿A que no llevas ni un solo pañuelo encima?

- Doo –le respondí, para echarme a llorar de nuevo. Quería decir "no", pero ni eso pronunciaba bien. Ahora estaba avergonzadísima.

El señor Inuyasha suspiró, se sacó un pañuelo que tenía en la manga y me lo dio. Volvimos a caminar mientras me sonaba los mocos.

- Hay que ver esta mocosa, tan valiente y responsable para algunas cosas y luego no se trae ni un mísero pañuelo para emergencias- Me decía como regañándome.- Si tu a mi no me engañas, eres igual que una cría de seis años, no has cambiado en nada desde que viniste aquí por primera vez.

No pude evitarlo y se me escapo una risita suave. Sé que lo hacía para hacerme reír. Entonces el señor Inuyasha volvió a mirarme, esta vez con ese aire de suficiencia que gasta siempre y me dijo:

- ¿Lo ves?, así está mucho mejor.- Y sonrió, creo que más pagado por sí mismo que porque me hiciera sentir un poquito mejor.

Y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la aldea. Es curioso, pero por un momento pude ver a su hermano en el. Ellos dos tienen más cosas en común de lo que jamás se atreverán a confesar.

No sé qué va a pasar, temo por Kusashi, pero debo ser fuerte. A lo mejor valdrá la pena que me vaya del pueblo, para que así le conmuten el castigo. Sería mi forma de pagarle el detalle de haberme defendido a costa de su permanencia aquí.

No sé, voy a dormir un poco y a ver mañana que se me ocurre.

**12 de septiembre.**

Esto es una mierda. Una maldita mierda.

Mañana por la mañana nos vamos del pueblo. No es justo, ¿Porqué a nosotros?

Pero hay mucho que explicar. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, pues muchas cosas, y casi todas malas. Desgraciadamente, después de todo lo que les conté sobre Yutaro, decidieron que tenía que haber un chivo expiatorio, y ese no podía ser menos que Kusashi. En realidad no lo decidieron ellos, pero el señor Masayoshi exigió la cabeza de nuestro compañero a cambio de la permanencia de toda la comunidad de exterminadores. Y teniendo en cuenta que es alguien importante, con contactos con el daimyó de la zona, decidieron no arriesgar la integridad del pueblo y sus cazadores. Ese loco hubiera sido capaz de declararnos la guerra con tal de que su hijo se hubiera salido con la suya.

Kusashi aceptó el sacrificio bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la que se había liado. El día que se fue, lloré muchísimo, me sentía fatal. Antes de irse, Kusashi me abrazó y me dijo que no me preocupara, que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable. Era yo la que tenía que haberme puesto en su lugar, haberme ido para pagar la culpa de alguien que solo salió a defenderme, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

- ¿Y ahora a donde irás?- Le pregunté preocupada.

- Pues seguramente a algún pueblo para crear otra comunidad de exterminadores.- Me dijo. Después, me dio un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla.- Cuídate mucho pequeña.

Y lo vimos marcharse tranquilamente, con todas sus pertenencias y la conciencia tranquila.

Después de aquello, Sakura fue dando el parte a los cuatro vientos, contenta como unas castañuelas, "inventándose" que el "calumniador" de Kusashi había sido derrotado y que su honra había quedado intacta. Aquello me enfureció.

No, no se lo merecía. Todo el sacrificio que había hecho Kusashi, toda la bilis que tuvieron que tragar la señora Sango, el señor Miroku, Kagome y la anciana Kaede. Incluso el señor Inuyasha tuvo que aguantarse su enorme (y justificado) enfado por una situación que, a todas luces, era injusta.

En el instante en que la escuche con esa voz de "pito aflautado", hablar del tema con todo el mundo, no pude soportarlo más y esperé a que estuviera sola. La arrastré hacía un rincón discreto y la acorralé.

- Escúchame bien, estúpida malcriada- le espeté antes de que ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar.- Tenlo bien claro. Tú te vas a casar porque mucha gente de la que no tienes ni idea ha decidido sacrificarse por ti. Así que deja de pavonearte como si fueras una blanca paloma calumniada.

- ¿Qué insinúas desgraciada?- Me respondió con una mueca entre sorpresa y asco.

- Pues que Kusashi no era el único que sabía de tus "escarceos" con algunos exterminadores- le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado. No pensaba denunciarla, pero eso serviría para callarle la boca.

Ella me miró completamente anonadada, para después quedarse lívida como el papel. Entonces me di cuenta de que, todos los rumores que circulaban sobre ella eran fundados.

- ¿Qué dices insensata?- me espetó para ganar dignidad- Lo que te haya contado Kusashi es una completa falacia…

- No es Kusashi el que me lo ha dicho, y la información me ha venido de varias fuentes. Así que cierra la boca de una maldita vez.- La interrumpí.

No me gustaba hacerle chantaje, pero esa tonta de Sakura se lo merecía., En cuanto oyó lo que le dije casi se puso al borde del desmayo

Me iba a dar la vuelta para irme, cuando de repente me acordé de algo.

- Por cierto Sakura, si yo fuera tú, ataría corto a tu prometido. Tiene las manos muy largas.

Entonces Sakura reaccionó. Recuperó la compostura y me dijo:

- Ya veo. A lo mejor es porque te gusta mi prometido y te duele que me case con él. ¿Me equivoco?

Aquel comentario hizo que me dieran ganas de reír. Dios, pero que estúpida que es esta chica….

- ¿Quién, el idiota de Yutaro?- me reí- Vamos, por favor, no me hagas reír más. Ni regalado lo quiero, así que quédatelo para ti solita y disfrútalo. A mí me gustan los hombres "de verdad".

- ¿Cómo Kusashi, tal vez? – Me miraba atentamente, como si quisiera que le diera una respuesta.

Volví a reírme mientras meneaba levemente la cabeza. Esta niña tonta me estaba dando todas las respuestas.

- Vaya Sakura. ¿Cómo sabes tú que Kusashi es un hombre "de verdad"? -Volvió a quedarse lívida, viendo como había caído en la trampa. – Que decepción por parte de Kusashi, esperaba de él que tuviera mejor gusto con las mujeres.- Solté sarcásticamente mientras chaqueaba la lengua.- Pues no, una pena, la verdad. Es que a mí no me gustan las sobras de las demás ¿Sabes? - Me disponía a irme y dejarla rematada cuando de repente soltó:

- Claro, por supuesto que no te gustan las sobras. A lo mejor ni siquiera te gustan los humanos.

Aquel comentario hizo que se me cambiara la cara. Me giré para enfrentarla.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Pues que seguramente no te fijas en humanos porque estas esperando, virgen y casta, la llegada de tu guapo y poderoso Daiyoukai. Aunque, quien sabe, a lo mejor ya te entregaste a él y por eso no viene a buscarte.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Ya me parecía a mí que ese Yutaro se le ocurriera semejante barbaridad, teniendo en cuenta su limitada capacidad intelectual. Así que me fui a ella y sin mediar palabra giré el brazo y le di un bofetón con el dorso de la mano, tan fuerte que la tumbó al suelo. Cuando la observé, me fijé que le había partido el labio inferior.

Estaba tan furiosa que si me llegaba a ofuscar del todo, iba a matarla. Maldita sea, toda la culpa la tenía ella, el sacrificio de Kusashi había sido en vano y la lealtad y moral de todos los exterminadores cuestionada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver al día que me dejaron elegir a quien salvar. Si lo hubiera sabido….

Me agache hacia donde estaba ella y la agarré por la solapa de su Kimono. Me miraba aterrorizada.

- Así que fuiste tú…- mascullé bajito de la rabia que tenía.- Maldita zorra, eres un ser repugnante.

Y le solté la solapa con desprecio. En aquel momento sentí hasta asco compartir el mismo reducto que ella, definitivamente, era mala persona. Le levanté lentamente y la miré.

En otras circunstancias hubiera sentido pena por ella, que era el único sentimiento que me había generado hasta ahora, pero después de aquello, no podía ni verla, me asqueaba su mera presencia. Pero sobre todo, me asqueaba a mí misma por haberme equivocado. ¿Pero cómo diablos pude ser tan imbécil?

- Bueno Sakura. Veo que se te ha marcado bien el bofetón que te acabo de dar.- Le dije con todo el desprecio que pude mostrar.- Ahora ya tienes una excusa para expulsarme a mí también. Corre, rápido, ya puedes avisar a tu suegro y montar una gran escena dramática como el de hace varios días, ¿A qué esperas?

Me giré y caminé tranquilamente, mientras oía a esa idiota llorar. Casi podría apostar que solo lloraba porque le quedaría una marca para su "anhelada" boda con Yutaro.

En cuanto giré la esquina, lo primero que se me ocurrió es ir a hablar con el señor Miroku y explicarle lo que había pasado. Me lo encontré de casualidad, jugando con sus pequeñas.

- Rin, tienes una cara horrible.- me dijo mientras me observaba, después de comentarle que quería hablar con el de algo importante.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y entonces se lo expliqué todo, casi al borde del llanto. No lloraba por pena o por miedo, lloraba por rabia, por culpa, porque me sentía impotente y porque, a medida que le iba explicando al señor Miroku, me daba cuenta de que acababa de meterlos a ellos en un problema aun mayor que lo de Kusashi.

El señor Miroku se puso muy serio. Me dijo que teníamos que obrar con cautela, y que mañana hablarían conmigo a ver cómo podíamos solucionarlo. Aunque yo sabía que ya no había ninguna solución.

Me fui directamente a la casa de Kaede y me encerré allí para no salir en toda la noche. Estuve tentada en escribir aquí, en el diario, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Una tila me hubiera venido muy bien, pero no quería que me vieran fuera de la casa. No hacía más que pasear arriba y abajo por aquellas cuatro paredes, con una terrible ansiedad y creyendo que me iba a volver loca de remate. Intentaba tranquilizarme, pero no podía, era incapaz.

Mucho tiempo después, llegó la anciana Kaede. La mirada que me echó me dio a entender que sabía lo que había pasado, y el hecho de que viniera de madrugada demostraba que estuvieron hablando de mi caso durante mucho rato.

Me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué hacer. La anciana entonces me miro reprobadora y me dijo:

- Ay, niña, en menudo problema nos has metido ahora…

No pude decirle nada. Ella se fue a su futón y se acostó. Sin decirme nada más.

Decidí acostarme yo también, a ver si dormía un poco, pero era imposible. Aquella noche la pasé completamente en vela, hasta ver el sol salir por el horizonte.

Visto que dormir era imposible, decidí salir de la casa para darme un baño. Al menos el frio del agua me ayudaría a despejarme. Cogí todas mis cosas de aseo, más un kimono de recambio, y me fui directa al lago.

Hay que decir que yo soy la única que se baña por la noche. El resto prefieren bañarse de día porque tienen miedo de que les ataque algún demonio o algún bandido, pero para mí es mejor. Me baño muy a gusto y puedo nadar a mis anchas. Además, me gusta la intimidad y la privacidad que hay en esos momentos.

Cuando llegué al lago, me encontré con algunas muchachas del pueblo. Todas me saludaron alegremente, y por un momento me sentí una chica normal. A veces es agradable sentirse así, con sus cuatro problemas existenciales, sin preocupaciones. Hablar solo de chicos, ropa o peinados sin preguntarte porque estas conversaciones son tan banales y superficiales. Vamos, sentirse como lo que soy realmente, una adolescente.

De pronto, sentí la necesidad de explicarles lo que había pasado el día anterior con Sakura. De todos modos, se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, así que era mejor que lo explicara de primera mano.

Cuando acabé, estaban todas sorprendidas. Yo pensaba que me iban a linchar o algo parecido, así que decidí salir del lago antes de que reaccionaran. De pronto, una de ellas aplaudió y la que me quedé sorprendida fui yo. Y más perpleja me quedé cuando todas las chicas secundaron el gesto también aplaudiendo.

- Muy bien Rin. – contestó una.

- Así se hace – dijo otra.

- ¿Pero qué os pasa? – pregunté. No entendía nada.

- Que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le parara los pies a esa envidiosa detestable.- contestó una tercera.

- Has hecho lo que todas hubiéramos deseado hacer, pero no nos atrevíamos. – sentenció una cuarta.

- Espero que le haya quedado una buena marca en el labio – comentó una quinta - para que pueda lucirlo en su boda.

Y todas rieron. Yo seguía sin entender porqué se alegraban.

- Pero yo pensaba que erais amigas suyas. – repliqué.

- Ella es muy interesada. – Me contesto una de las chicas que me había jaleado.- Hoy es tu amiga del alma y mañana te está haciendo la vida imposible.

- Y muy manipuladora – contestó otra que aun no había hablado. – Consiguió que muchas de nosotras nos peleáramos entre sí para ser la jefa del grupo.

- ¿Sabes a cuantas de nosotras nos amargó la existencia? – me contestó otra chica. – Así que me alegro de que le haya pasado esto.

- Ya, pero eso no quita que ahora tenga un problema muy serio.- les respondí.

- Lo sabemos.- Contestó una, el resto asintieron. – Pero si te sirve de ayuda, tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

- Muchísimas gracias chicas.- les respondí, sonriéndoles sinceramente.- De verdad.

Algunas chicas me abrazaron y otras me dieron un beso, en señal de apoyo, Después de esto decidimos salir todas del lago, nos cambiamos y nos dirigíamos todas al pueblo, cuando me encontré al señor Inuyasha esperándome. Por la cara que ponía, no eran buenas noticias, así que me despedí de las chicas y me fui a él.

- Señor Inuyasha. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ven, tenemos que hablar. – me respondió

Mientras el señor Inuyasha iba en dirección a la casa de la señora Sango, yo iba siguiéndole, cada vez más nerviosa. Aquello no me gustaba.

Tengo que dejarte, se está haciendo tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano. Luego sigo explicando.

* * *

Kagome suspiró mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de leer. Pintaba mucho peor de lo que ella se esperaba. Esas pesadillas…, eso no era buena señal, y la pobrecilla de Rin había estado aguantando desde que tenía trece años.

Pero lo peor era lo que le había sucedido en el lago. Eso no era para nada bueno.

"_Pero de todos modos, es imposible"_ pensó, _"Lo que Rin vio en su mano tenía toda la pinta de ser youki demoníaco, pero ella es humana…"._

Pensativa como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que su madre entraba en ese instante con una bandeja.

- Kagome, hija. ¿Estás disponible?

- Ah, mamá, perdona.- Eso la distrajo de sus pensamientos.- No te he oído llamar a la puerta.

Y- a, es que estabas tan concentrada que no debiste darte cuenta –respondió la señora Higurashi mientras dejaba la bandeja.- Mira, te traigo la cena y tu té.

- ¡¡Gracias!! –le dijo Kagome. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que olió los alimentos.

Considerando que estaría bien tomarse un pequeño descanso, Kagome dejó la libreta a un lado y se dispuso a saciar su apetito.

Su madre la miraba entre curiosa y preocupada.

- Kagome, sé que me meto donde no me llaman, pero me has dejado muy preocupada con lo que nos has comentado antes. –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. –respondió Kagome mientras sorbía un poco de té.- Cuando sepamos que ocurre y lo solucionemos, os lo explicaré todo con detalle.

- ¿Quién está en peligro? – le preguntó la señora Higurashi sin andarse por las ramas.

Kagome casi se atraganta al escuchar esa pregunta. Su madre, tan comprensiva y amable, no solía hacer esas preguntas a bocajarro, pero intentó ponerse en su lugar. Estaba preocupada y no podía evitarlo.

- Verás mamá. ¿Te acuerdas que te he hablado mucho de Rin?

- Si, es la protegida de tu cuñado, si no me equivoco. – respondió.

- Pues ha desparecido. Hace dos días.

Su madre se quedó muy seria.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho.- contestó afectada. - ¿Y no tenéis alguna pista o algo que os pueda ayudar a encontrarla?

- Es lo que estoy intentando averiguar. De hecho, todas estas libretas son su diario –le señaló las libretas desperdigadas por la cama.- Precisamente las he traído para ver si Rin nos da alguna pista a través de sus vivencias.

- ¿Y has podido averiguar algo?

- Es muy pronto para decir algo con certeza, pero acabo de leer la primera libreta y me ha dado un par de indicios. – le contestó Kagome.

- Pero por la cara que tienes, la cosa no pinta bien.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. En vez de solucionar algo, el enigma se enrollaba como si fuera un ovillo. Su madre se levantó de la cama.

- Bueno, te dejo que continues.- Le dijo – Dentro de un rato volveré a subir por si quieres algo.

- Gracias mamá.- Le respondió Kagome.

Vio como su madre salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo melancólica y preocupada.

"_Esos sueños…, es como si alguien, o algo, la persiguiera…."_

¿Pero quién podría hacer eso?, Rin solo es una humana. Vale, desde luego no es nada inofensiva teniendo en cuenta la clase de entrenamiento que ha recibido, pero esto no es normal. Escapa a cualquier clase de lógica.

"_Al menos que lo que quieran atacar es a Sesshomaru…."_

"_Imposible. Si fuera eso así, el "supuesto" enemigo ya se habría dado a conocer hace tiempo para hacer chantaje, esa no es forma de actuar entre enemigos Youkais. De todos modos, mi corazonada me indica que esto solo corresponde a Rin. Además, ¿Qué tienen que ver los sueños con el youki del lago?"._

Con la mente aun más confundida que cuando empezó, Kagome terminó de cenar y dejó la bandeja en su escritorio. Esperando que se aclarasen sus dudas, buscó la segunda libreta y prosiguió con la lectura.

* * *

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Como veis, describo a una Rin muy madura para su edad, pero hay que pensar que en la época antigua, los niños maduraban muy rápido porque se les exigia igual que a los adultos. Eso, y que ha recibido una eduación muy intensa hace que Rin sea asi.

La relación con Sesshomaru tardará aun algo, antes tiene que seguir madurando, creciendo y preparándose para afrontar la vida.

Porfi Rewiews para ver si os gusta. Es la primera vez que escribo algo y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Gracias.


	3. Capítulo 2: Segunda Libreta

_Capítulo 2: Segunda libreta._

**13 de Septiembre.**

He decidido llevarme otra libreta, porque no sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera, y la anterior ya se me estaba acabando las páginas. Podría haberme llevado las dos, pero ya es mucho peso y tenemos que ir ligeros para no entorpecer el viaje.

Sinceramente, estoy mal. Aunque me lo hayan dejado caer por activa y por pasiva, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que ha sucedido. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.

Dejé el anterior relato cuando el señor Inuyasha me llevaba a casa de la señora Sango. Yo ya intuía que la cosa iba a ir mal vista la expresión de su cara.

Cuando entré en la casa los vi a todos. Estaban muy serios y esperándonos. Cuando el señor Inuyasha se hubo sentado en su sitio, el señor Miroku empezó a hablar.

- Rin, ayer por la noche les comenté a todos lo que me explicaste con respecto a Sakura, y como comprenderás, esto es un tema grave. Hemos estado deliberando mucho para ver que hacemos contigo.

- Lo sé, y acataré todo lo que me digan- le respondí algo cohibida.

Entonces la señora Sango habló.

- Si fueras cualquier otro exterminador te aplicaríamos un castigo disciplinario. Independientemente de que tus razones sean válidas o no, ese no es el comportamiento que se espera de un exterminador de demonios. De ellos se esperan templanza y nervios de acero, y en este caso no ha sido así.

La señora Sango tenía razón. Perdí los nervios ante una situación importante y eso no se puede tolerar, porque ahora por mi culpa están todos metidos en un lio. Si me hubiera pasado algo así en una cacería, no tendríamos compañeros damnificados sino muertos. Esa creo que ha sido mi primera gran lección, cuando estás en un equipo, tus acciones repercuten en los demás de la misma forma que sus acciones repercuten en ti. Si uno falla, fallamos todos.

- De todos modos, -prosiguió la anciana Kaede - tu caso es bastante particular. El hecho de que seas la protegida de Sesshomaru, junto con todo lo que nos has contado con respecto a este caso, hace que debamos obrar con cautela.

- Entonces, ¿Qué han decidido? – les interrogué.

- Pues lo hemos estado deliberando mucho, y creemos que lo mejor para ti es que te alejes del pueblo por un tiempo determinado.- Habló Kagome.

- O sea, Que me expulsan – sentencié.

- No se trata de eso Rin – Volvió a hablar el señor Miroku. – Se trata de una salida temporal, hasta que se calmen los ánimos.

- Ya veo.- Contesté mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Estaba rabioso, furiosa y frustrada. Apretaba las manos con fuerza para poder soltar un poco de todo ese enfado mientras me mordía la lengua y apretaba los dientes. Sabía que esto podía llegar, pero al menos quería tener una mínima oportunidad de luchar y defenderme. Ellos no lo entendían, se pensaban que era una riña de chicas, pero yo sabía la verdad. Esa Sakura lo había estado planificando todo desde hacía tiempo y me acababa de dar el golpe certero. Maldije el día que decidí preocuparme por ella y dejar que se casara, y también maldije el momento en el que le di el bofetón. La había subestimado, pensando que era tonta, pero no era así. Era astuta, y lo suficientemente lista como para guardar sus cartas.

Y yo, estúpida de mí, me confié. Tan segura de que no podría hacerme daño y al final me la ha jugado bien, y sin darme cuenta. A fin de cuentas consiguió lo que quería, que era echarme del pueblo.

- Rin, sabemos cómo te sientes.- Me dijo el señor Miroku de forma comprensiva.

Después de mirarles a todos, uno a uno, me atreví a decirles:

- No, créanme, no tienen ni idea de cómo me siento. Aunque si eso es lo que desean, lo acataré.

Me levanté y salí de allí sin mirar a nadie. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Me fui a la casa de la anciana Kaede a paso rápido, sin ver a nadie. Solo quería estar sola y calmarme un poco.

Quería llorar, pero mis lágrimas no salían de mis cuencas, estaba demasiado rabiosa como para estar triste y era un fastidio, porque cuando lloras mucho sientes como si te descargaras de todas tus miserias. No sabía cómo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, y me acurruqué en un rincón, doblando mis rodillas contra el pecho y abrazándome con los brazos mientras escondía mi cabeza en el hueco y me mecía.

"_Calma Rin, tranquilízate"_ pensaba para recuperar mi cordura. _"Eso es lo que querrían ver esos dos, que pierdas el control, venga vamos, cálmate…"._

Estuve así un buen rato, notando como toda aquella furia se iba disipando poco a poco. De pronto, sentí como una mano tocaba mi hombro y me sobresalté.

- Señor Miroku…- respondí anonadada- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Rin, se nos olvidó decirte que Sango y yo te acompañaremos en este viaje. – me contestó sonriente.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! No puedo permitirlo…- Le repliqué.

- La decisión ya está tomada. – me dijo mientras se iba. – Por cierto, tenlo todo preparado, mañana salimos al alba.

Y salió de la cabaña dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Estaba en estado de Shock, ¿Por qué el señor Miroku y la señora Sango me tenían que acompañar en este viaje? ¿Y sus hijos, que pasará con ellos?

Decidí que ya lo hablaría con ellos mañana, la cosa estaba bastante revuelta y no era cuestión de complicarlo más. Así que empecé a preparar mis cosas.

Solo salí un momento para ir al almacén y escoger dos Sai lo suficientemente fuertes para que me duraran mucho. En el trayecto me crucé con Sakura. Decidí no decirle nada, pero la mirada que le eché tuvo que ser importante, porque se quedó lívida.

Pero cuando volvía a la casa de la anciana Kaede, se me ocurrió hacer un último deseo. Dejé los Sai en la casa y me encaminé al valle y el lago, quería despedirme de todo el paisaje que me había acompañado durante estos últimos años.

Estaría bastante tiempo sin volver a verlo, y eso si volvía. Paseé por el bosque y por el valle de flores, memorizando cada detalle, cada sonido y cada olor con el que me cruzaba. Recogí unas flores, como cuando era pequeña y las olí, sintiendo como su fragancia inundaba mis fosas nasales. Al cabo de un rato, llegué al barranco y me senté a ver anochecer en una piedra enorme, y mientras veía aquel espectáculo maravilloso, no hacía más que pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Todos los recuerdos, anécdotas y vivencias que estaban incrustadas en mi corazón y mi mente. Todo aquello me dolía, jamás hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería.

"_Vamos Rin, si tú deseabas salir del pueblo para adquirir más experiencias, deberías estar contenta…."_

Puede ser, pero quería hacerlo por mí misma, no que me obligaran a ello. Eso me hacía sentir como una delincuente.

Me fui al lago mientas que la noche ya se cernía sobre el valle. Solo me quedaba hacer una última cosa.

Me desnudé y me metí en el lago, sintiendo el frio invadir mi cuerpo, aunque era una sensación agradable. La luna estaba a cuatro creciente y las estrellas brillaban firmemente, dando al ambiente un aire mágico, casi irreal.

Nadé y chapoteé un rato, disfrutando de cada zambullida y movimiento, sabía que esta era la última vez. Cuando salí y mientras me secaba, miré esa luna y no pude evitar pensar en el señor Sesshomaru.

"_Mierda"_ pensé _"te prometiste a ti misma que no volverías a pensar en él". _Meneé la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos.

No hace mucho decidí que el señor Sesshomaru me había abandonado a mi suerte aquí, en este pueblo. Quería no pensar en él, aquello me hacía daño. Quería empezar de nuevo, convertirme en la mejor cazadora de demonios, tal vez casarme y tener hijos, aunque eso no me llamaba excesivamente la atención. Incluso ir al futuro con Kagome para vivir una vida que siempre había soñado.

Pero cuando más lo intentaba, mas me costaba conseguir mi objetivo. Era como si no quisiera salir de mis pensamientos, preguntándome donde está, si está bien, y si algún día se acordaba de mí.

En esos instantes, sentí una gran añoranza. Cuanto hubiera deseado que estuviera aquí. Podría irme con él y así evitaría que el señor Miroku y la señora Sango se obliguen a separarse de su familia. Pero lo sueños no se cumplen, sino no serian sueños.

Cuando salí y volví a la casa de la anciana Kaede, vi con sorpresa que había varios cazadores de demonios esperándome.

- Rin, nos hemos enterado de que te vas mañana

- Pues sí. ¿Cómo lo sabéis?- Pregunté sorprendida, aunque luego aquel gesto me alegró. Los chicos venían a despedirme.

- Eso no importa- respondió Satsuke mientras mostraba una sonrisa jocosa.- Así que como te vas, hay que celebrarlo a lo grande.

Y de repente, veo que saca dos jarrones de sake que llevaba escondidos detrás su espalda, haciendo que me cayera boca arriba. Escuché como alguien me preguntaba si estaba bien, mientras me recuperaba.

- Sois unos borrachos.- respondí divertida. Mi respuesta provocó un jolgorio general. Estará bien montar una fiestecita de despedida.

Mientras nos íbamos al prado a celebrarlo, me atreví a preguntarle a Satsuke:

- Déjame adivinar. ¿A que también le hicisteis una fiesta de despedida a Kusashi?

- Pues si.- me respondió un poco sonrojado.- Solo que esa fiesta no era para chicas.

Entendí lo que quería decir Satsuke. Estos fueron a hacerle una "visita" a la señora Etsuko. Estos chicos… Solo les interesa tres cosas, matar demonios, las fiestas y lo "otro". Me parece que la señora Sango tiene algo de razón al referirse a estos muchachos, los tiene bien calados.

Cuando llegamos, nos estaban esperando el resto de los cazadores y unas cuantas chicas del pueblo. Habían encendido una hoguera y traído instrumentos musicales, también sake. La verdad es que nos lo pasamos genial, a mí no me gusta beber, pero no me negué a beber una tacita de sake. Bebimos, cantamos, bailamos y nos divertimos muchísimo.

En la fiesta también estaba Kohaku, algo triste por mi partida. En un momento de la fiesta se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás triste por irte de aquí?- me preguntó.

- Bueno, no me hubiera querido ir de esta forma, la verdad.

- Ya.- Kohaku se quedó pensativo un rato. De pronto, giró la cabeza y me miró fijamente.- Oye Rin, yo….

"_Me lo va a decir",_ pensé. No quería que me lo dijera, no, no era el momento para rechazarle.

Kohaku parecía que estuviera reuniendo sus fuerzas mientras yo contenía la respiración. Cuando ya lo daba por hecho, apareció Yoshi, por cierto visiblemente borracho.

- Venga Rin, vamos a bailar.- me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me levantaba casi a la fuerza.

Vi como Kohaku fulminaba a Yoshi con la mirada, pero como estaba tan borracho, creo que no se dio ni cuenta de su impertinencia. Aunque a mí me fue muy bien, me salvó de una situación muy incómoda.

Empezó a hacerse tarde y decidimos que teníamos que volver al pueblo. Recogimos las cosas y nos dispusimos a regresar.

Yo me quedé un poco rezagada, echando un último vistazo al prado. Kimiko, que era la penúltima en irse, me preguntó si venía.

- Si Kimiko, ahora voy.- le respondí.

Mientras lo veía por última vez, de repente empezó a soplar el viento, mientras una ráfaga de aire se dirigía a mí, levantando hojarasca en el aire, y sentí como un escalofría recorría mi espalda. No me gustó aquella sensación, pero decidí olvidarla. Di media vuelta y corriendo alcancé al resto del grupo.

Tenía que acostarme temprano, porque mañana empezaba una nueva vida.

**15 de septiembre**

Por aquí vamos los errantes. Je, je… No, es una broma. La verdad es que somos un grupo pintoresco. No todos los días se ve a un monje, dos cazadoras de demonios y una nekomata deambulando sin rumbo fijo.

Aun así, no nos podemos quejar. Estamos en una zona plagada de demonios y a causa de ello, invaden muchos pueblos y castillos, generando muchos problemas.

Pero bueno, ahí estamos nosotros. La mayoría de los demonios que pululan por estos valles son muy básicos y no nos cuesta nada eliminarlos. Si a cambio nos genera dinero o un lugar donde dormir, pues bienvenido sean.

La verdad es que es un gran honor trabajar al lado de la señora Sango y del señor Miroku. Se nota que son unos expertos y que han matado muchos demonios. Demonios que a los demás exterminadores nos hubiera costado horas reducirle, ellos acaban con él en un instante. Aunque bien, solo llevamos dos días de viaje y es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Es curioso, llevamos de viaje muy poco tiempo y ya estoy echando de menos el pueblo. No a todo el mundo, por supuesto, pero si encuentro a faltar a la sacerdotisa Kaede, al señor Inuyasha, a Kagome, Shippo y a Kohaku. También a los chicos exterminadores y a todas las amigas que dejé allí. Y es curioso porque siempre desee viajar, correr aventuras, sentirme libre como un pájaro. Como cuando iba con el señor Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un.

"_O a lo mejor lo que querías era recorrer aventuras con el señor Sesshomaru…"_

Posiblemente, por eso quería salir del pueblo. En realidad lo que quería era estar con él.

"_¡¡¡Oh, no, no, maldita sea…!! Me prometí a mi misma que no volverías a pensar en el señor Sesshomaru." _

"_Asúmelo de una vez. Te ha abandonado a tu suerte, no quiere saber nada de ti. Si no fuera así, ya tendrías noticias suyas. Seguro que ahora estará mucho más tranquilo sin tener que estar vigilando las espaldas de una niñata indefensa e inútil como tú. "_

"_Pero no puedo evitarlo…."_

Si al menos supiera que está bien, no se…. Podría habérmelo dicho a la cara, al menos sabría a qué atenerme. Pero no saber nada de él es casi como un sin vivir, no puedo ubicarme. Siempre he tenido las ideas claras, sabiendo lo que quería hacer en cada momento, y ahora que empiezo a hacerme a la idea de que el señor Sesshomaru no volverá a mi vida no se qué hacer….

"_¿Por qué pensar en el señor Sesshomaru me perturba tanto?"_

En fin, ya está bien de tonterías. Este es mi presente y tengo que responsabilizarme de él. Ya va siendo hora de que me comporte como una adulta, tengo que coger las riendas de mi vida y no dejar que esta dependa de los demás.

Hay que decir, como siempre, que el señor Miroku se las ha apañado para conseguir que durmamos en el palacio de un noble local. ¿Cómo? Pues haciendo lo de siempre. Cuando no hay un demonio verdadero al cual atacar, se inventa un "maleficio" en la casa, el cual "solo el" puede quitar con sus conjuros y exorcismos. Les mete miedo a los habitantes y luego, como están tan agradecidos por el "favor", nos tratan como a reyes.

Esta noche no ha sido la excepción, y mientras el señor Miroku "limpiaba" la casa de malos espíritus, oía como la señora Sango gruñía por lo bajo, visiblemente avergonzada de la cara que le echa su marido a estas cosas. La verdad es que yo también siento un poco de vergüenza ajena, porque realmente los estamos estafando. Pero cuando nos hemos quedado cenando solos y la señora Sango se lo echaba en cara, el señor Miroku respondió:

- Si, si, di lo que tú quieras querida. Pero hoy cenarás caliente y dormirás como una princesa gracias a MÍ. – le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y se señalaba con su dedo gordo para dar énfasis a su persona.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que los estas estafando?- le respondió la señora Sango enfadada.- Porque mal que te pese, te estás aprovechando del miedo de esta gente….

- Nos ESTAMOS aprovechando, querida Sango.- Le interrumpió el señor Miroku mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Además, la vida es dura y yo soy un superviviente nato

- Querrás decir un caradura…

Y siguieron discutiendo mientras Kirara y yo los mirábamos sorprendidas.

Después de cenar, el señor Miroku se ha ido a dar un paseo y la señora Sango ha ido tras él. Pero no porque quiera acompañarle, sino porque sabe lo que va a hacer en realidad. Mientras hacia el "exorcismo", vi como el señor Miroku observaba de reojo al grupito de criadas que miraban como trabajaba. Seguramente la señora Sango también se dio cuenta y se ha ido a pararle los pies.

Jo, estos dos no cambian, siempre están igual. Ahora se pelearán, luego se "reconciliarán", volverán acaramelados y aquí no ha pasado nada, lo he visto tantas veces que ya no me sorprende. No sé, me pregunto si las relaciones de pareja son todas así, porque ahora que lo estoy pensando, el señor Inuyasha y Kagome también se pelean y se reconcilian muy a menudo

Aunque bien, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Estarán un buen rato "reconciliándose", así que tengo un momento de intimidad en esta habitación tan grande para poder escribir un rato tranquila. ¡Uf!, Al fin un poco de paz…. Bueno, no, tengo a Kirara aquí intentando jugar con el bolígrafo. Estoy boca abajo escribiendo y Kirara está correteando alrededor para ver si consigue atraparlo, incluso le da con la patita a ver si lo tumba. Por lo visto, ver que se mueve le ha llamado mucho la atención.

¡Mira!, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Cuando acabe de escribir pediré permiso a los dueños para ver si me dejan utilizar uno de sus baños. La "estafa" ya está hecha y no sé cuando volveré a bañarme en condiciones. Me llevaré a Kirara para que me haga compañía.

**16 de Septiembre**

Hoy hemos tenido mala suerte, dormimos al raso. Y lo peor es que hace un aire fresco que conseguirá que nos resfriemos todos. Ahora el señor Miroku y la señora Sango están buscando una cueva donde refugiarnos, mientras yo me quedo aquí, vigilando la hoguera con Kirara.

Nos podríamos haber quedado en la casa donde hemos pasado antes, al menos tendríamos un techo (aunque fuera poco) para no pasar frio. Aunque también nos sabía mal, debido al destrozo que hicimos en su casa para poder expulsar a un demonio de su hijo pequeño. Eran gente pobre, pero nos ofrecían todo lo que tenían como agradecimiento, y simplemente no pudimos abusar de una situación tan delicada. Ni siquiera ellos sabían exactamente si podrían dormir en su casa esta noche, vista como la dejamos.

Pero voy a contar lo de la posesión, porque es la primera vez que veo uno en persona. Hasta ahora solo me había enfrentado a demonios directamente, o fuera de la casa, cuando el señor Miroku lo había expulsado previamente de su huésped. El señor Miroku ha realizado un montón de exorcismos, de hecho es su especialidad, y ver uno en primera fila podía ser muy interesante

Llegamos al mediodía a una casa grande aunque no lujosa, atraídos por una presencia maligna que lo inundaba todo. Nada más pisar los terrenos de la casa, salió a nuestro paso un señor mayor, preguntando quiénes éramos. Cuando le respondimos, vimos como su cara adquiría una mueca de gran alegría y nos dijo que le ayudáramos, que era justo lo que necesitaban.

Nos explicó que su nieto hacía dos días que se había puesto muy enfermo. Estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo hasta hoy, que se despertó absolutamente histérico y destrozando todo lo que encontraba. Pero sobretodo se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, porque la mirada que tenía no era normal. Nos dijo que estaban desesperados, que nos darían todo lo que tenían pero que ayudáramos a su nieto.

Ni nos planteamos la negativa. Acompañados por el abuelo, fuimos a la casita donde estaba el niño. Incluso antes de entrar notamos como el aura demoniaca emanaba de aquella casa. Tan fuerte era que el señor Miroku paró en seco.

- Chicas, ¿Notáis el aura?

Tanto la señora Sango como yo asentimos. Entonces la señora Sango le ordenó a Kirara que se quedara fuera (Siempre se queda alguien fuera en los exorcismos por si el demonio escapa de la casa), y entramos en ella. Estaba todo oscuro y lúgubre, como si no hubiera vida en ella. También había puertas destrozadas y paredes arañadas, así como objetos desperdigados por el suelo. Sin contar con el nauseabundo olor que lo impregnaba todo.

Lo que vimos al entrar en la habitación fue a un niño de cinco años colgado del techo cara abajo. Tenía ojos de demonio, no había duda, y la sonrisa con la que nos obsequió era completamente diabólica, una mueca grotesca. Arrodillados y acurrucados en un rincón estaban los familiares del niño, contemplando aterrorizados aquella escena.

- Señores, salgan de aquí por favor- dijo el señor Miroku mientras inquiría la situación.- Refúgiense donde puedan, y pase lo que pase, ni se les ocurra entrar a la casa.

La familia huyó de la estancia, mientras nosotros nos pusimos en posición.

- Señora Sango, esto no me gusta.- Le dije en un susurro.- Es un niño de cinco años, ¿Cómo vamos a expulsar al demonio sin hacerle daño?

- Eso déjaselo a Miroku- me respondió.- Cuando lo expulse del cuerpo debemos estar preparadas, porque intentará huir o poseer otro cuerpo para evitar que lo matemos.

La miré y asentí con la mirada. De repente, el demonio empezó a reírse de forma gutural.

- Vaya, tenemos visita.- dijo ese demonio con una voz nada humana.- Así que venís a salvar a este pobre niño de las garras del malvado demonio. Oh, que conmovedor…

Y antes de que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar, se agachó y trepó a cuatro patas por el techo boca abajo, hasta dar un salto y agarrarse al cuello del señor Miroku, mordiéndole.

- ¡¡¡RIN!!!- Gritó la señora Sango.

No hizo falta ni que lo hiciera, las dos nos abalanzamos hacia el señor Miroku, intentando quitarle al niño poseído, pero no se dejaba.

La señora Sango consiguió separarle la mandíbula de arriba sujetándole el pelo y haciendo palanca con un palo que encontró, mientras yo intentaba separarle sus brazos del cuerpo. Entonces noté como uno de sus brazos se soltaba del cuerpo del señor Miroku y le estampó un puñetazo a la señora Sango, tan fuerte que su cabeza rebotó contra la pared, cayó al suelo y rodó por él. Parecía mentira que un cuerpo tan pequeño tuviera semejante fuerza.

En ese instante aproveché que se soltó para sujetarle por la muñeca y separarle del todo, tirándolo contra el suelo. El niño, incorporándose y sonriendo sádicamente, se abalanzó encima de mí y me tiró al suelo, atacándome mientras yo me intentaba zafar de él. Intentaba morderme el cuello y arrancarme los ojos. Como utilizaba las manos para defenderme, me dio una dentellada en una de ellas, lo cual hizo sangrara bastante.

Al fin lo conseguí y lo empujé contra la pared de una patada. Mientras me incorporaba, vi como el niño empezó a acumular youki. La señora Sango apenas empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, mientras que el señor Miroku se levantaba, sujetándose la herida del cuello con una tela. Pero de repente, vi como caía de rodillas, inmóvil.

- No puedo moverme… -susurró - ¿Qué me pasa?

- Que ocurre monje, ¿Por qué no puedes moverte?- dijo el demonio mirándolo fijamente, de forma burlona.- Menuda decepción, pensaba que me darías más trabajo.

De repente, vi que me miraba.

- Me desharé de la mocosa.- Un aura roja empezó a desprender de su mano izquierda.- Una menos.

Y me lanzó el youki. Apenas me dio tiempo a esquivarlo, lo conseguí por poco. La bola de youki explotó contra el suelo. Generó tal explosión que salí disparada contra la pared reventada y haciendo que quedara fuera de la habitación debido a su onda expansiva.

Tambaleante y tosiendo me levanté, viendo que aun no me había roto ningún hueso. Saqué los Sai y corrí hacia él. Me vio y lanzó otra bola de youki que reventó otra pared de la casa, pero la onda expansiva ya no me afectó. Pude esquivarla, y antes de que se escapara le golpeé con la empuñadura de uno de los Sai. Eso no lo derribó, pero lo atontó lo suficiente como para que pudiera agarrarlo de los brazos e inmovilizarle.

- ¡¡Señor Miroku, ahora!!- le grité.

El señor Miroku, en un titánico esfuerzo, sacó sus Sutras y los lanzó al niño, pegándosele al cuerpo. Le solté, y de repente empezó a chillar, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría el cuerpo del niño. En ese instante apareció el demonio, que resultó ser un Tsuchigumo.

En el momento en el que era expulsado, vi como la señora Sango se preparaba para asestarle el golpe final con el hiraygotsu. La señora Sango vio al pequeño y me grito:

- ¡¡Rin, saca al niño de ahí!!

El niño estaba llorando en el suelo hecho un ovillo, y viendo que corría peligro fui a por él, esquivando las patas del demonio que querían atravesarme. Me lancé al suelo rodando, lo agarré y lo llevé a un rincón seguro de la habitación. El demonio le iba a lanzar otra bola de youki a la señora Sango, pero no le dio tiempo.

La señora Sango le lanzó el hiraygotsu y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación, partiendo la pared a causa del golpe y volviendo en su eje para terminarle de rematar partiéndolo por la mitad. Justo cuando lo recogió y a causa de ese último golpe, los pocos cimientos que quedaban en pié cedieron y se nos cayó el techo.

Me encontré medio a oscuras, mucho polvo en el ambiente, enrollada en un rincón con el niño en mi regazo y puesto todo mi cuerpo a modo de escudo para protegerle.

Bueno, al menos estaba viva. Lo siguiente que hice fue mirar que el niño estuviera bien. El pobre aun le caían las lágrimas mientras tosía por el polvo. Estaba todo arañado y con muchos moretones, seguramente le saldrá un buen chichón por el golpe de la empuñadura.

- ¿Estás bien pequeño? - le pregunté suavemente.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, dejando de llorar. Pobrecillo, estaba blanco como el papel y temblando como una hoja. Le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla para que viera que todo iba a ir bien.

- ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- le pregunté

- Me llamo Yuromaru, señorita.

- Muy bien Yuromaru, has sido un chico muy valiente- le dije para que se tranquilizara. – Ahora vamos a ver a tu familia. Pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Comprendes?

El niño asintió mientras me regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Eso es bueno, significaba que estaba bien,

Lo siguiente fue ver si estaba enganchada a alguna viga o piedra y o si tenía alguna herida que me imposibilitara moverme. Viendo que podía hacerlo sin problemas importantes, solté a Yuromaru para terminar de salir de los escombros. Solo puedo decir que ha sido un milagro que no nos haya pasado nada grave después de que toda esa piedra y madera se nos cayera encima.

Fui a buscar a la señora Sango y al señor Miroku. Les llamé y en seguida me contestaron, haciendo que me tranquilizara por su integridad física. A ellos les había caído más, pero la señora Sango había puesto su hiraygotsu como escudo entre sus cuerpos y eso les amortiguó el golpe. Les ayudé a quitarles los escombros que tenían encima y nos dispusimos a salir.

Los tres estábamos fatal. La señora Sango tenía una brecha importante en la cabeza, junto con varias heridas en el brazo y jirones en las piernas. A mí me dolía la espalda una barbaridad y la herida en la mano, sin contar los rasguños y moretones de la cara y cuerpo. Pero el que peor estaba era el señor Miroku, porque, aparte de los rasguños y diversas heridas, el demonio le había envenenado y la herida del cuello sangraba bastante. Entre las dos lo llevábamos porque aun le costaba mantenerse en pié.

Salimos afuera y vimos como la familia del niño salía a recibirnos. Yuromaru, viendo a su madre, salió corriendo a por ella. Eso me hizo sentir que las heridas que teníamos no fueron en vano. La verdad es que valió la pena pasar por todo esto a cambio de esa escena.

Tumbamos al señor Miroku en el suelo y le quité la tela para verle la herida. Eran solo dos incisiones y parecían estar cicatrizándose aunque estaba muy inflamado y de un tono azulado. Eso me alivió un poco, porque la sangre a veces es más escandalosa de lo que realmente es la herida.

Me preocupaba más el veneno, así que le pregunté al señor Miroku como se encontraba.

- Tranquilas chicas, hoy no va a ser mi día.- dijo antes de ponerse a toser.

- ¡Vamos! Solo faltaba eso – le replicó la señora Sango fingiendo un regaño – Tu no serás capaz de dejarme viuda tan joven y con tres niños pequeños ¿A qué no?

El señor Miroku sonrió abiertamente y las dos nos miramos aliviadas. Si tiene ganas de sonreír es porque no está tan grave como pensábamos. Aunque también demostró que estaba bien tocándole el culo a la señora Sango, respondiéndole con un merecido coscorrón en la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato, el señor Miroku notó que volvía a sentir las extremidades en su totalidad, señal de que el veneno estaba desapareciendo. Mientras, la señora Sango y yo empezamos a curarnos las heridas, y le tuve que coser la brecha que se le hizo en la cabeza. Va a tener cicatriz, pero como es en el cuero cabelludo no se notará.

Cuando ya teníamos la dignidad de poder sostenernos en pié, decidimos irnos, a pesar de que la familia nos rogó que nos quedáramos con ellos hasta mañana. Y la verdad es que me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberles dicho que no.

Suerte que he traído varios uniformes de recambio, porque este ya está inservible. Si estuviéramos en el pueblo se podría arreglar, pero en el campo no se puede hacer nada.

En fin, espero que no tarden mucho. Tengo hambre y Kirara empieza a estar nerviosa. Esperemos que a ninguno de los dos les haya pasado nada.

**19 de septiembre**.

Volvemos al paso otra vez, después de de estar tres días recuperándonos de las heridas. Ya estamos muchísimo mejor, gracias sobre todo a las medicinas del tiempo de Kagome, que son casi milagrosas.

Mi dolor de espalda ya ha desaparecido, y la herida de la mano está en muy buen estado. Puedo moverla sin ningún problema y está cicatrizando bien. En cuanto al señor Miroku y la señora Sango también están mejor. La herida del cuello prácticamente ha cicatrizado y ha recuperado su color normal, y la brecha de la señora Sango aguanta bien gracias a los puntos. Seguramente en nada volveremos a ponernos en marcha.

Ayer precisamente estuvimos hablando del exorcismo, y el señor Miroku tenía una teoría interesante sobre la posesión.

- Creo que ese demonio iba a aposentarse en esa casa a crear un nido.

- Pero Miroku, no sabemos si ese demonio era un macho o hembra, por lo tanto, no sabemos sus intenciones.- Le corrigió la señora Sango.

- Correcto, pero es solo una suposición. – siguió el señor Miroku.- Porque no le encuentro otra explicación a que un Tsuchigumo invada una casa, tome posesión del cuerpo del hijo menor para que no lo atacaran y mantenga a la familia aterrorizada.

- O tal vez…. Lo que le interesaba solamente fuera el niño. –dije bajito.

El señor Miroku y la señora Sango me miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- me preguntó la señora Sango.

- Pues… no sé, es una suposición mía y a lo mejor me equivoco, pero creo que utilizaba el cuerpo del niño como escudo.- les dije mientras seguía pensando.- Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a matar a un niño de cinco años, por muy poseído que esté.

- Sí, eso tiene lógica.- me cuestionó el señor Miroku.- Pero ese escudo no le serviría de nada para los demonios…

- Espera un momento Miroku.- le interrumpió la señora Sango.- Tal vez Rin tenga razón. Ese Tsuchigumo no se sorprendió nada al vernos. De hecho, era casi como si nos estuviera esperando.

- ¿Estás diciendo que sus víctimas no iban a ser demonios?- preguntó el señor Miroku.

- Yo no lo tengo tan claro…

El señor Miroku y la señora Sango volvieron a mirarme extrañados.

- Verán, a lo mejor su objetivo era matar humanos, pero si algo tienen los demonios es mucha soberbia.- puntualicé.- Un demonio jamás pensará que un humano pueda ser una amenaza, y menos un niño. Eso haría que el demonio bajara la guardia ante él y se acercara, asestándole el golpe final.

El señor Miroku se quedó pensativo.

- Lo cual haría de un niño un excelente disfraz….- dijo acabando mi frase.- Si, eso es algo plausible.

- Pero hay algo que no me cuadra- Dijo la señora Sango.- ¿No sería más lógico haberse transformado en un niño, en vez de poseerlo?

- Tal vez lo que estaba era probando si le convenía más disfrazarse o poseer un cuerpo.- le respondió el señor Miroku.- A lo mejor no podía transformarse porque ya tenía un disfraz determinado y no puede modificarlo. Aunque no sé si eso pueden hacerlo todos los demonios.

- De todos modos, fue un acierto que llegáramos en ese momento. –sentenció la señora Sango.- Si hubiéramos tardado unos días más habría reventado al niño, vista la fuerza del demonio.

- Sí, porque ese youki…- El señor Miroku estaba pensativo mientas miraba a la señora Sango.- Era muy fuerte para un demonio de poca monta.

- Disculpen, creo que se me ha escapado algo.- comenté.- ¿Qué quieren decir con respecto al youki?

- Me daba la sensación de que ellos dos sabían algo que yo ignoraba y me picaba mucho la curiosidad. La señora Sango y el señor Miroku me miraron interrogantes, hasta que al señor Miroku se dio cuenta de a que me refería y sonrió.

- ¡Ah, vale, ya entiendo!- exclamó.- Rin, felicidades. Acabas de enfrentarte a tu primer demonio de alto rango.

- ¡¡ ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?!!- dije entre sorprendida y emocionada- ¡¡¡VAYA!!! Es… es… ¡ES GENIAL! – le decía mientras daba palmaditas y saltitos de alegría. Era tan emocionante….

- Alto ahí Rin.- La que habló fue la señora Sango, bastante seria.- Por muy emocionada que estés, el demonio que matamos era bastante débil, aun siendo de alto rango.

- Va mujer, deja que se haga a la idea y se alegre. Además, lo ha hecho muy bien teniendo en cuenta que aun está aprendiendo.- dijo el señor Miroku.

- Bueno, sí, hay que reconocer que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo,- le respondió la señora Sango. –Pero no quiero que piense que matar un demonio de estos es tan fácil como ha sido este. – la señora Sango de pronto me miró.- Rin, estos demonios no son como los que te has enfrentado hasta ahora. Muchos son terriblemente peligrosos, y este es un trabajo que no admite fallos. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

- Si, señora Sango, - Le respondí recuperando la compostura.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba la señora Sango, y entendía su preocupación. Pero a la señora Sango se le olvidaba un detalle bastante obvio, y es que yo me crié con uno de ellos. En particular con el mejor, el más fuerte de todos los demonios de alto rango, un daiyoukai. Cuando era pequeña vi al señor Sesshomaru luchar muchísimas veces contra demonios como estos, y a causa de ello sé que el demonio del otro día es una minucia en comparación con un autentico demonio de alto rango. Subestimar a estos demonios es un error absolutamente garrafal, y entiendo que la señora Sango quisiera cerciorarse de que no hacía semejante irresponsabilidad.

Sé que, a día de hoy, un demonio de estos me destrozaría en un instante, pero para eso estoy aprendiendo, Y si algo he aprendido en estos años es a ser paciente y prudente. Jamás me enfrentaría a un demonio que no fuera capaz de derrotar, excepto que alguien estuviera en peligro. Pero eso no quita que esté excitada con ese enfrentamiento. ¡¡Es increíble!! Me siento como si hubiera subido de nivel.

El señor Miroku me miraba divertido.

- Rin, estas igual que cuando mataste a tu primer demonio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza, La primera práctica fue también muy emocionante, a pesar de que el demonio que matamos era muy débil, pero aun así recuerdo como si fuera ayer la explosión de adrenalina que sentí aquel día. Sin embargo esto era… no sé, diferente. Me sentía como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

El señor Miroku y la señora Sango dejaron de hablar de demonios para empezar a hablar de sus cosas, así que decidí retirarme discretamente con Kirara para darles intimidad. Nos alejamos un poco y nos pusimos a ver el cielo estrellado, parcialmente cubierto por unas nubes. Kirara se puso en mi regazo, y mientras la acariciaba me dediqué a pensar.

"_Así que esto es enfrentarse a un demonio de alto rango… Vaya, me gusta, me gusta mucho esta sensación que tengo. Es justo lo que andaba buscando"._

Me sentía bien, orgullosa de mí misma, completamente realizada. Se había abierto un nuevo reto ante mí, lo suficientemente importante para que me esforzara en mi empeño, y lo suficientemente factible para que no fuera inalcanzable. Además, no había ningún exterminador especializado en esa clase de demonios, solo el señor Inuyasha, el señor Miroku, la señora Sango y Kagome.

"_Es una buena idea"_ pensé. _"Me parece que ya sé a lo que me quiero dedicar",_

Al cabo de un rato escuché como el señor Miroku vino a buscarme para irnos a dormir. Y de repente un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

"_El youki del lago…."_

Por un momento se me heló la sangre. Con todos los problemas que tuvimos se me olvidó por completo, pero ahora era el momento ideal para preguntárselo. Solo tenía que vencer esa congoja y lanzarme de cabeza.

Cuando el señor Miroku se iba a sentar a mi lado, antes de que pudiera decirme nada, le solté directamente.

- Señor Miroku ¿Es posible que un ser humano desprenda youki demoníaco?

El señor Miroku se quedó francamente sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Rin?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- No, por nada- Decidí hacerme la indiferente para que no sospechara.- Es una cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora.

- Mmmmmm…- El señor Miroku se tocó la barbilla, señal de que se concentraba en darme una respuesta.- Imposible, al menos que sea un semi demonio.

Hubiera deseado cualquier respuesta menos esa, la más inverosímil de todas las alternativas. No, no era posible. Me quedé en estado de Shock.

"_Para que eso sucediera, uno de mis padres debería ser un demonio o semi demonio, pero mis padres eran humanos los dos, no tengo ninguna duda. Eso tiene que ser otra cosa. Eso es, seguro que es poder espiritual"._

Obnubilada como estaba en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que el señor Miroku me llamaba la atención.

- Rin. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras me zarandeaba suavemente el hombro- te has quedado lívida como un fantasma.

- Y-yo… disculpe…- le respondí mientas volvía a la realidad y recuperaba la compostura.- No quería asustarle, lo siento.

El señor Miroku me miraba de forma extraña, como si no acabara de creerse que le decía la verdad.

- Ehm, señor Miroku. ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

El señor Miroku asintió.

- ¿Entonces de donde proviene el poder espiritual de los seres humanos?

Volvió a mirarme para después suspirar y cruzarse de brazos. Miró al suelo y contestó.

- Verás, hay que decir que no todos los humanos poseen poder espiritual. Ese poder proviene del alma de la persona, y aun así, se requiere de un gran entrenamiento y constancia para poder dominarlo. Solo un ser humano con un alma pura, buena e intachable puede desarrollar un gran poder espiritual en concordancia del alma que posea. Por eso esos seres se hacen sacerdotes o monjes, para poder entrenar ese poder y convertirlo en energía que purifique la maldad de este mundo

- Como la sacerdotisa Kikyo….

- Efectivamente.- dijo el señor Miroku.- La sacerdotisa Kikyo poseía un alma tan grande que era capaz de purificar la maldad de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Muy poca gente tiene semejante poder.

- Entiendo. – le respondí.- Y el poder espiritual anularía el youki de un demonio ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Las dos son energías incompatibles. Cada una elimina el otro en cuanto tienen contacto.

El señor Miroku se levantó y dio media vuelta.

- Venga Rin, es tarde y mañana tenemos que caminar mucho. Vamos a dormir

Mientras me levantaba, pensé en todo lo que me había dicho el señor Miroku, y la verdad, aun estaba más asustada que antes. Todo era un galimatías, no comprendía nada, y todo lo que me había dicho me producía una gran desesperanza.

No había vuelto a tener esas pesadillas tan horribles, pero era algo que no podía hacer como si no existiera. Está claro que tendré que investigar, aunque no sé por dónde empezar. Toda mi familia está muerta, y la gente del poblado donde vivía también.

En fin, vamos a dormir y cuando pueda ya sacaré algo en claro de todo esto.

**21 de septiembre**

Estamos en un monasterio, han pasado muchas cosas y aun no acabo de asumirlo todo. Ninguno de los tres esperábamos acabar aquí, la verdad. A ver, esperábamos instalarnos en algún pueblo o aldea, pero cuando viajas un poco a la aventura pueden suceder estas cosas.

Ahora estoy recordando como ayer por la mañana partimos de nuevo dispuestos a ver que nos deparaba el nuevo día. Caminábamos sin rumbo, o eso creía yo, hasta que el señor Miroku comentó que había un pueblo no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. El esperaba encontrar algún demonio o maleficio para tener una excusa y poder dormir bajo un techo. O en caso de no haber nada, "inventárselo" como hacia alguna vez.

Mientas el señor Miroku y Kirara estaban delante nuestro intentando localizar el pueblo, la señora Sango y yo íbamos en silencio, aunque la señora Sango estaba pendiente de alguna indicación de su marido. Mientras la miraba de reojo, no podía evitar pensar en sus pequeños. Estarían solos, echando de menos a sus padres. Después de una semana de viaje, aun no me había atrevido a preguntarles porqué ellos decidieron venir conmigo en este destierro "temporal". Podría haber sido cualquier otro, pero tuvieron que ser ellos, los que menos tenían que haberse movido de allí con todas las responsabilidades que asumían.

De repente, la señora Sango me dijo como quien no quería la cosa y mirando de frente.

- Rin, si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo. Y deja de mirarme de reojo, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- D- di – disculpe, señora Sango.- dije en un susurro, muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

La señora Sango me miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

- Bueno, estoy esperando. ¿Qué deseas decirme?

Decidí armarme de valor para poder iniciar esa conversación. Esperaba que no, pero tenía miedo de que la señora Sango se tomara a mal la pregunta. Podía pensar que era un atrevimiento de mi parte, sobretodo porque era un tema personal de la señora Sango y el señor Miroku.

- ¿Por qué han decidido que fueran ustedes dos conmigo?

La señora Sango paró en seco y me miró.

- Rin, ¿Eso a que viene?

- Verá señora Sango, es que no acabo de entender porque han tenido que venir conmigo en este destierro. Ustedes tienen muchas responsabilidades en el pueblo, tienen niños pequeños que cuidar….

- Como, ¿Miroku no te ha explicado nada?

No.- dije negando también con la cabeza.- El señor Miroku solo me avisó que me acompañarían, pero no me explicó porqué.

La señora Sango suspiró mientras meneaba levemente la cabeza. Por la cara que puso, creo que se estaba acordando del señor Miroku, aunque no sé muy bien porqué. A todos se nos puede olvidar alguna cosa, sobre todo cuando es algo tan precipitado como nuestra salida.

- Señora Sango, no se enfade con el señor Miroku- le dije justificándole.- No es su culpa que hayamos sal…

- No te preocupes por eso - me interrumpió.- Ya hablaré con Miroku cuando pueda. Ven, tenemos bastante de que hablar.- Me dijo mientras se dirigía a un árbol del camino.

La seguí y nos sentamos al pié de un tronco. Una vez instaladas, la señora Sango se dispuso a hablar.

- Verás Rin, tu caso ha sido un poco más complicado que lo de Kusashi. El problema es que te peleaste con la persona menos adecuada. Y evidentemente no podemos dejarte sola, estas a nuestro cuidado y eres nuestra responsabilidad.

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo.- le respondí.

- Mira, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, pero en resumen, tu enfrentamiento con Sakura fue la gota que colmó el vaso de una serie de problemas que hemos tenido. Lo de Kusashi nos dejó en la cuerda floja, lo tuyo nos ha terminado de caer. El hecho es que estos acontecimientos han hecho peligrar seriamente la permanencia de todos los exterminadores y sus familias, así como toda la integridad del pueblo, por lo que hemos decidido hacer un "sacrificio temporal".

- ¿Qué me quiere decir con esto?- Pregunté preocupada.

- Pues que, o nos íbamos nosotros o todos los exterminadores. Y eso incluía a nuestros pequeños.

- ¡¡PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO!!- repliqué. Aquello me hacía sentir peor, por mi culpa había puesto en peligro la permanencia de toda la comunidad.

- Rin, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- me dijo la señora Sango como si me leyera el pensamiento.- Tu enfrentamiento con Sakura fue la excusa, hubieran buscado cualquier otro pretexto.

- Comprendo. -dije mientras asentía.

En parte me sentía aliviada porque no había sido yo la culpable de todo aquello, pero sentía que aquella situación era muy injusta, siempre pagaba un mismo bando. Decidí preguntárselo.

- Señora Sango, ¿Por qué nos hacen esto, porque siempre tenemos que ceder?, si no fueran por nosotros, este pueblo caería a merced de los demonios.

- Cierto, y por eso nos han tolerado hasta ahora.- contestó.- Pero desde hace bastante tiempo hemos tenido bastantes "discrepancias" entre nosotros y el señor Masayoshi, algunas graves. Además, con el futuro matrimonio de sus hijos, el señor Tesukashi se ha puesto del lado de su consuegro, y créeme, ese hombre tiene mucho más poder del que crees. Era una situación muy delicada.

- Ya, Kusashi y yo aun hemos empeorado la situación.

- En parte sí, no lo voy a negar.- Noté un leve dejo de preocupación por parte de la señora Sango.- Y el hecho de que os defendiéramos sin dudarlo hizo que aun se pusieran más tercos, ya sabes cómo son. No se puede llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y si pudieran generarían un desastre. Pero bueno, esta es una situación temporal, hasta que se calme todo y volvamos a la normalidad. Volveremos a casa y seguiremos como siempre.

- ¿Y mientras quien tiene el mando?- pregunté.

- De momento se encargarán mi hermano Kohaku y la anciana Kaede. Además, contamos con la protección de Inuyasha.

- ¿Y sus hijos, que pasará con ellos?

- Es mejor que se queden en el pueblo. Además, Kagome se va a encargar de ellos mientras estamos fuera, y la ayudarán la anciana Kaede junto con otras mujeres del pueblo cuando ella las necesite o no esté disponible. Están en muy buenas manos.- dijo sonriente.- ¿Continuamos?

Decidimos levantarnos y seguir caminando, porque hacía tiempo que no sentíamos al señor Miroku por ninguna parte.

- Señora Sango, ¿Por qué no pudo venir otro, en vez de ustedes?

- Bueno… - dijo la señora Sango pensativa.- Inuyasha es demasiado impulsivo y os metería en muchos problemas, Kagome no puede venir porque dijo que estaba "de exámenes" si no me equivoco, y su abuelo tiene la salud un poco delicada. Kohaku aun es inexperto para esta misión, y la anciana Kaede está muy mayor para hacer un viaje como este. Así que por descarte, quedamos nosotros.

- Pero con uno de ustedes hubiera sido suficiente.

- Pues sí, en teoría iba a ir Miroku contigo, pero como no me fio de él y me pidió que os acompañara, pues aquí estoy,

Al cabo de un rato localizamos al señor Miroku y a Kirara, que por la cara que tenía estaba completamente perdido pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, así que, armándonos de paciencia, continuamos.

Seguimos caminando hasta que empezó a hacerse de noche y una niebla espesa inundó todo el bosque. Para ese momento, el señor Miroku no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el pueblo y había renunciado a ir allí. No se veía casi nada, la luna estaba cubierta con espesos nubarrones y la misma niebla aun dificultaba más nuestra visión. El bosque tenía un aire fantasmagórico, casi sin sonidos como grillos o búhos. Todo aquello me parecía terriblemente "familiar", pero me negaba a pensar en ello para no asustarme.

La señora Sango estaba comentando de buscar una cueva o pararnos a dormir al raso, ya que seguir era imposible, cuando el señor Miroku vio algo.

- Chicas, creo que veo luces.

Recuerdo entrecerrar un poco los ojos para confirmar lo que decía el señor Miroku, y efectivamente, muy lejos y de forma tenue, se veían unas pequeñas luces.

- Bien, pues vamos allá. Aun tendremos suerte y dormiremos bajo un techo.- Comentó la señora Sango un poco más animada.

A mí, la verdad, me alegró. No es nada agradable dormir al raso, aunque vayamos equipados. Estamos a merced de animales y demonios, eso sin contar que se puede torcer la climatología y llover cuando menos nos lo esperamos.

Guiándonos por aquellas luces, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro destino, para comprobar que era un monasterio. Subimos la interminable escalinata que suelen tener estos edificios y cruzamos el arco de madera rojo, para después toparnos con una enorme puerta de madera. A partir de ahí, las luces se veían con toda claridad.

El señor Miroku comentó que era muy raro, ya que estos monasterios, cuando acaban sus quehaceres, apagaban casi todas sus luces, pero sin embargo estaban todas encendidas, como si el monasterio estuviera en máxima actividad. Examinó la puerta y se disponía a llamar cuando detectó unos símbolos que le dejaron sorprendido.

- Vaya, que interesante…- murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku?- preguntó la señora Sango.

- Esto es un monasterio Yamabuchi.

Las dos nos quedamos sorprendidas. Yamabuchi, monjes guerreros de las montañas.

Estos monasterios son muy difíciles de encontrar. Las personas que se hacen monjes Yamabuchi renuncian a todo contacto con el mundo y los placeres de la vida para llevar una vida ascética. Se cuentan muchas leyendas sobre ellos, algunos dicen que son magos y hechiceros con poderes sobrenaturales, otros asesinos de las sombras. Muchos dicen que tienen mucho poder y que asesoran al Shogun, participando en sus guerras. Y también se dice que si alguien no desea ser encontrado, tiene que refugiarse en uno de estos monasterios y tener la suerte de que te acepten, cosa muy difícil.

Pero eso es lo de menos. Necesitábamos un refugio y este monasterio nos había caído como una bendición. No era cuestión de ser suspicaces con un techo para dormir esta noche.

El señor Miroku llamó a la puerta y en un momento apareció un monje. Este llevaba un hábito largo y un hakama de color blanco, cabello largo recogido en una coleta, gorro negro y una piedra negra redonda atada en la frente.

Nos preguntó que deseábamos y el señor Miroku preguntó si podíamos quedarnos esta noche a dormir. Vi como el monje hizo mala cara y nos comentó que precisamente hoy no era el mejor momento para pedir asilo, porque esperaban un ataque.

Entonces la señora Sango hablo. Dijo que podríamos ayudarles si no les importaba, y el monje dudó. Pero nos dijo que hablaría con su superior y que esperáramos un momento.

Nos quedamos un rato esperando, hasta que volvió a abrirse la puerta. De allí salió a un señor mayor, vestido de la misma forma que el monje que nos atendió. Vimos que nos observaba un rato y seguidamente habló.

- Las dos chicas son exterminadoras ¿Verdad?

Los tres asentimos.

- Bien. nos serviréis de ayuda. Matad al demonio y podréis quedaros esta noche.

Acto seguido se giró y entró de nuevo, dejándonos con la palabra en la boca. Vi como el señor Miroku se encogía de hombros, como dando a entender que "esto es lo que hay".

Cuando entramos, nos encontramos a todos los monjes, incluso a los novicios, listos para el combate, armados y vigilantes, en posición de alerta. Algunos estaban en los muros haciendo guardia. Decidimos esperar en el enorme patio principal, en el cual comunicaban todas las estancias del monasterio. De pronto, vimos a un joven novicio que se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros.

- Disculpe.- Lo interceptó el señor Miroku.- ¿Podría explicarnos qué clase de enemigo es el que están esperando?

- Verá monje- le respondió el novicio parándose.- Nos han avisado de que se dirige un gran demonio hacia aquí. No sabemos porque viene, ni qué tipo de demonio es, pero no creemos que tarde mucho. Y ahora si me disculpa…

El novicio siguió su camino, supongo que para ponerse en su puesto. El señor Miroku nos miró como diciéndonos que nos fuéramos preparando, a lo que la señora Sango respondió sacando su hiraygotsu.

No mucho rato después oímos gritar a alguien que nos estaban atacando, después escuchamos un terrible estruendo y uno de los muros cayó junto con los monjes que montaban guardia.

El demonio era enorme, gordo y de color azul. Tenía una cara rarísima, en mi vida había visto un demonio parecido, y seguramente no sería de una raza o un clan. Vimos como varios monjes le atacaban, pero eran todos barridos por la cola y los puños de aquella bestia.

Al mismo tiempo que los monjes atacaban con sus armas, la señora Sango se puso en marcha. Llamó a Kirara y esta se transformó, luego subió rápidamente y salió volando hacia la bestia, lanzándole el hiraygotsu. Pero vimos con preocupación que no sirvió de nada.

Prácticamente su arma rebotó contra el cuerpo del demonio, como si fuera chicle. El demonio rugió e intentó agarrar a la señora Sango y a Kirara, aunque pudieron esquivarle. Al menos se veía que era lento de reflejos.

El señor Miroku probó con sus sutras. Se los lanzó y acto seguido los golpeó con su báculo. Pareció que hicieron efecto, pero no el suficiente. El monstruo se dio cuenta y literalmente lo barrió con la cola, haciendo que volara y se chocara contra un muro.

Saqué uno de mis Sai y llamé a la señora Sango para que me recogiera. Vi como daba la vuelta y en el aire me agarró de la mano que tenía libre. Mientras volábamos, le dije que me dejara lo más cerca posible de su cabeza, pero desgraciadamente, justo cuando me soltó, el monstruo se movió y acabé en su espalda.

Antes de caerme, logré clavar el Sai en la espalda. La textura de aquel demonio era muy blanda y al Sai le costó agarrarse, pero lo consiguió, lo suficiente para que me quedara colgando. Con esfuerzo, saqué el otro Sai de su funda y, agarrando un poco de impulso, lo clavé. Así seguí trabajosamente, mientras escalaba la espalda de aquella bestia.

Esta me detectó e intento zafarse, que no llegaba hacia donde estaba. Además, la señora Sango seguía atacándole con el hiraygotsu y el señor Miroku atacaba con su báculo.

Cuando llegué a su cuello, el demonio hizo un movimiento muy brusco y no pude evitar soltarme de los Sai, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El golpe fue fuerte y por un momento me quedé un poco aturdida. Pero me levanté en seguida y vi como la señora Sango y Kirara luchaban contra el monstruo. Kirara no paraba de escupirle fuego, lo que hacía que aquel bicho tomara un poco de distancia. Pero de repente vi como salió algo verde de su boca.

"_youki"_ pensé. Pero no era eso.

Aquella cosa que salió de su boca fue a parar de lleno a la señora Sango y a Kirara. Era como un enorme moco, algo repugnante. De repente, vi como Kirara empezó a empezó a chillar y salió corriendo hacia un estanque del patio antes de transformarse. Aquel moco era corrosivo y la estaba quemando.

De pronto el señor Miroku pasó por mi lado muy rápido, y dando un salto le clavó la punta del báculo en una pierna. Haciendo que el monstruo chillara e intentara pisarle.

Entonces me di cuenta.

"_Los Sai"_

Los vi clavados en el cuello de la bestia, estaba desarmada. Era imposible ir a buscarlos, me hundiría en su carne en el momento que pusiera un pié.

El señor Miroku y los demás monjes eran los únicos que seguían luchando contra él demonio. Necesitaba un arma ya. Si no intervenía, el monstruo acabaría con todos y quería entretenerlo al menos. Miré alrededor y vi una pequeña caseta, por un momento pensé que sería la armería y me dirigí corriendo a ella. Alguien muy de lejos me dijo que no entrara, pero no le hice caso.

Cuando entré, me percaté que NO era la armería. Aquello era una capilla, y en el centro, instalada sobre una mesita, había una espada.

Era preciosa, grande y lujosa, muy parecida a "Colmillo de hierro" del señor Inuyasha, pero esta era completamente blanca. Su empuñadura era de cuero blanco, lo suficientemente grande para agarrarla a dos manos, y su hoja llevaba grabados por los dos lados unos bajorrelieves en forma de tigre blanco.

"_Un tigre blanco"_ pensé. _"Esta espada no será…. ¿Byakko?"_

Byakko es un espíritu protector, uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos. Me sorprendió mucho que estuviera aquí, en un monasterio Yamabuchi.

Pero no había tiempo que perder. El monasterio y todos nosotros estábamos en peligro y necesitaba un arma urgentemente. Había que actuar ya.

Me adelanté y cogí la espada con las dos manos. Era muy pesada y empecé a dudar si podría con ella, pero no me quedaba otra.

Salí con ella dispuesta a luchar. Aun no sé porque lo hice y sé que fue una tontería, pero pensé que si le rezaba a ese monstruo protector, a lo mejor nos haría caso y nos ayudaría.

- Byakko, monstruo protector del oeste, escucha este ruego. Tu morada ésta siendo atacada por un demonio, por favor, ayúdanos.- dije en voz baja.

Desconozco por completo como sucedió, pero noté como la espada empezaba a hacerse ligera, como si fuera de papel. Y vi como un gran torrente de energía emanaba de su hoja. Era como si la espada se hubiera activado. Contra todo pronóstico, Byakko me había escuchado.

No sabía qué hacer, y me acordé como el señor Inuyasha había blandido muchas veces su "colmillo de hierro". Tal vez, si lo hacía de la misma forma, conseguiría un efecto parecido. Agarré fuerte la espada y apunté hacía el monstruo, que seguía entretenido con los ataques de los monjes, la señora Sango, que ya se había recuperado, y el señor Miroku, todos luchando contra él.

Cometí una enorme imprudencia, como me di cuenta más tarde, pero en ese momento no caí en ese detalle. Ni siquiera avisé al resto de la gente que se apartaran de ahí. Levanté la espada y, con todas mis fuerzas, choqué la hoja contra el suelo. En ese instante toda la energía de la espada salió disparada hacia la bestia. Era una energía muy potente y blanca, luminosa hasta el punto de deslumbrar, parecía de día. Por un momento, en aquella estela de energía vi la figura de un enorme tigre blanco.

Aquella energía impactó de lleno contra el monstruo, concretamente en su torso. Al principio pareció hundirse en su flácida carne, pero luego vi con sorpresa y alivio que la carne del monstruo cedía a la energía de la espada y lo reventaba en pedazos. Mientras caían los trozos, noté de nuevo como la espada volvía a hacerse muy pesada y la energía desaparecía. Estaba agotada, respirando entrecortadamente y aun sin entender del todo que había pasado.

Hubo mucha suerte y no hubiera heridos ni muertos por mi culpa. Cuando vieron la luz, todos se apartaron del monstruo a tiempo. Pero era raro, con la enorme energía que desprendía, a muchos monjes les hubiera alcanzado la onda expansiva y sin embargo estaban todos ilesos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, estábamos todos sorprendidos, pero la que más lo estaba era yo. Dejé caer la espada sin proponérmelo y alguien la recogió de forma diligente. De pronto apareció entre la multitud de monjes el señor mayor que nos atendió, con una cara entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho?

Yo no sabía que contestar, solo pude balbucear un "no lo sé" y un "lo siento mucho, no era mi intención". Pero no sabía si lo habrían entendido, teniendo en cuenta como estaba temblando.

- Jamás nadie de este monasterio ha podido despertar a Byakko, ni siquiera el santo que nos trajo la espada.- dijo el monje, más sorprendido que enfadado esta vez.

Solo pude contestarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho. Que solo le recé y la misma espada reaccionó, no sabía nada más.

El monje me miró impertérrito, para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero antes dijo que mañana no nos fuéramos, que había que hablarlo con calma.

Antes de que entrara en el edificio, me atreví a pedirle un favor.

- Maestro, ¿Podría dormir en la capilla junto con la espada?, quiero agradecerle que nos haya ayudado.

El monje volvió a mirarme y asintió levemente con la mirada. Después de eso, entro definitivamente en el edificio.

- Bien, ya estamos a solas.- dijo el señor Miroku dirigiéndose a mí.- Ahora en serio. ¿Desde cuándo tienes poder espiritual?

- Se lo juro señor Miroku, no tengo ni la más remota idea,-dije al borde de las lágrimas.- Solo le pedí que nos ayudara. Se tanto como ustedes.

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar porque nadie me creía. Todos pensaban que había hecho algo para despertar al monstruo, pero no era así. Vi como la señora Sango se dirigía a mí y me abrazaba por los hombros. Busqué su regazo en busca de protección.

- Miroku, creo que tiene razón. Tal vez Byakko detectó que había un peligro real y decidió intervenir, pudo hacerlo con cualquiera.

- Ese es el problema Sango- le respondió muy serio.- Byakko no responde a cualquier ser que le solicite ayuda, ya escuchaste al maestro. Ni siquiera el santo que la trajo pudo despertarlo.

- De todos modos, esa no es forma de hacer las cosas. ¿Es que no lo ves?, ni siquiera sabe como lo ha hecho, entre todos la estáis asustando más de lo que ya lo está.

- En fin, vamos dejarlo de momento. -dijo el señor Miroku con aire cansado.- Mañana habrá que hablar de muchas cosas. –Se dirigió a mi.- Que tengas una buena noche.

También les di las buenas noches. La señora Sango y el señor Miroku, junto a Kirara se giraron y se dirigieron hacia una estancia donde había un monje esperándoles pacientemente. La señora Sango llevaba a Kirara en los brazos, herida por las quemaduras. También me fijé que el traje y trozos de piel de la señora Sango estaban quemados en varias partes, sentí congoja por ella. Es muy fuerte y aguanta bien el dolor, pero algunas quemaduras que tenía dolían solo de verlas.

Cuando los vi entrar, decidí que era el momento de retirarme a descansar, si es que podía.

Entré en la capilla, aun con el susto en el cuerpo y sintiendo el frio que arrastraba la niebla. La espada estaba allí, diligentemente puesta por la misma persona que la retiró antes. La miré y me arrodillé. Entonces me acordé de un pequeño rezo que hacíamos mi madre y yo antes de ir a dormir, era el único que recordaba.

- Muchas gracias Byakko.- dije después de acabar con el rezo.

No sabía si me escucharía o no, pero era mi pequeña forma de agradecerle que nos hubiera salvado y protegido a todos. Me acosté y dormí prácticamente al instante.

Comenzó la pesadilla que siempre me aterrorizaba, pero esta vez fue… distinto.

Volví a tener seis años de nuevo. La masacre de mi familia, el bosque oscuro, el ramillete de flores… Y de nuevo aquella bestia enorme que venía a por mí.

Alaridos

Árboles arrancados

Pánico

Desesperación.

Corría para salvar mi vida, como las otras veces. Pero cuando caí, algo sucedió que no había pasado nunca en las anteriores pesadillas.

Entre mí y aquel ser o cosa se interpuso una barrera de energía, igual que la que lanzó la espada para derrotar al demonio. Aquello que me perseguía retrocedió soltando un grito, no sé si de dolor o de furia, y aunque no pude verlo en su totalidad, me cercioré de que era enorme, oscuro, casi negro. Pero no pude ver su forma ni su rostro.

De pronto, todo se iluminó, desapareció el bosque y me sentí como si estuviera flotando, en paz, completamente en calma.

Abrí los ojos. Un precioso cielo azul se mostraba ante mí en todo su esplendor, se podían ver pequeñas nubes que hacían caprichosos dibujos.

Me incorporé y miré alrededor. Seguía teniendo seis años y estaba en un valle, más grande incluso que el que había en mi primera casa. Se veían multitud de flores de todos los colores, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Me disponía a recoger alguna para verla con más detalle, cuando me fije en una figura muy lejana. Tenía la forma de un enorme tigre blanco. Al principio me sorprendió, pero sabía que no debía tenerle miedo.

- ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS BYAKKO!!- le grité alegremente, mientras agitaba en alto la mano a modo de saludo.

El tigre me miró fijamente durante un rato, para después darse media vuelta e irse tranquilamente, hasta que lo perdí de vista. Sonreí, agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Cuando desperté, ya era de día. Me incorporé y me desperecé para quitarme la somnolencia. Recogí mis cosas y me disponía a irme cuando decidí echar un último vistazo a Byakko.

- Te estaré eternamente agradecida.- dije bajito.

Lo de ayer me parecía muy lejano. Estaba agradecida por ayudarnos, pero dentro de mí sabía que me había protegido también en mi pesadilla. Eso valía mil veces más que toda la ayuda exterior que pudiera darme, al menos para mí.

Al salir de la capilla vi con sorpresa que estaba todo limpio, los restos del demonio no estaban. Casi parecía que no hubiera habido ninguna lucha, exceptuando el muro derribado. Al lado del estanque estaba el señor Miroku, rezando el rosario en el patio. Parecía concentrado, pero no lo suficiente, porque en cuando me acerqué a él paró de rezar.

- ¡Ah! Buenos días Rin. –me dijo risueño, como si se hubiera levantado de buen humor.

- Buenos días,- le respondí mientras me acercaba a él.- ¿Cómo es que está levantado tan temprano?

- Te estaba esperando.- me respondió mientras se levantaba.- Ven, el maestro Matsumura quiere hablar con nosotros.

Le seguí mientras entrabamos en una de las estancias del monasterio. Seguimos por un pasillo y al final entramos en una gran habitación, casi sin muebles. Allí estaba, sentado en el centro, el señor mayor que me dio permiso para dormir en el mausoleo. A cada lado había dos monjes, y también detrás de él, varios de ellos sentados en fila uno al lado del otro. Tres velas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. Saludamos a los presentes y nos sentamos. En ese instante me fijé que, enfrente del maestro, estaban mis dos Sai.

- Buenos días a los dos.- Nos dijo el maestro.- Espero que hayan dormido bien.

Los dos respondimos afirmativamente. Seguidamente el maestro le preguntó al señor Miroku como se encontraba "la otra exterminadora", refiriéndose a la señora Sango. Él le contestó que ya estaba mejor de sus heridas.

- Bien, centrémonos en lo importante.- dijo entonces el maestro.- Te llamas Rin ¿Verdad?

Afirmé con la cabeza.

- Verás, no podemos evitar estar muy sorprendidos por como utilizaste a Byakko. Esa es una espada sagrada, y hasta ahora nadie había podido despertar a su espíritu. Queremos saber si has utilizado algún poder o truco especial para realizar algo tan excepcional.

- Maestro Matsumura, créame, se lo juro por lo más sagrado. No hice nada anormal. – le dije algo preocupada.- Yo soy la primera sorprendida con esto, de hecho, la cogí para utilizarla como un arma normal, pensaba que era la armería del monasterio.

- Pero dijiste que le rezaste al espíritu…- Dijo el maestro interrogante.

- Sí, me fijé que era Byakko, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que despertaba, solo se me ocurrió hacerlo "por si acaso". Pero nada más.

El maestro se quedó pensativo mientras se escuchaba un leve murmullo de los monjes. Volvió a hablar dirigiéndose al señor Miroku.

- Monje, me dijiste que esta exterminadora estaba bajo tu cuidado. ¿Viste en ella algo "anormal" anteriormente?

El señor Miroku se lo negó.

- Bien, por lo visto fue un hecho aislado o fortuito. Creo entonces que no tiene sentido que continuemos con este caso.- Indicó el maestro.- Cuando la otra exterminadora esté completamente recuperada de sus heridas pueden marcharse. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes.

El señor Miroku agradeció el gesto, mientras que a mí se me vino una idea a la mente. Más que una idea… era un deseo.

- Maestro Matsumura. Querría… hacerle una petición.

Noté como todos los ojos se clavaban en mí, pendientes de lo que iba a decirles. Decidí continuar.

- Yo… desearía… quedarme aquí en este monasterio una temporada, si pudiera ser posible.

Miré de reojo al señor Miroku, justo para ver que me miraba con ojos como platos, aunque se recompuso en un instante. El resto de los presentes me miraban extrañados, hasta escuché un par de tenues murmullos.

- ¿Y por que deseas quedarte con nosotros muchacha?- preguntó el maestro.

Respiré hondo. No podía explicarles exactamente porque, pero sabía que aquí iba a estar bien. En parte era por Byakko, pero aquel sitio me transmitía paz y sosiego. Además, no todo el mundo puede presumir de haber estado en un templo Yamabuchi y sería muy interesante ver cómo trabajan, quien sabe, a lo mejor puedo aprender algo de utilidad aquí. Pero sobre todo, mi gran motivo, era porque aquí me sentía protegida.

- Maestro, este lugar me transmite paz y me siento a gusto aquí. Además, nuestro viaje no tiene un destino concreto.- miré de reojo al señor Miroku para que confirmara lo que decía, pero no dijo nada.- Y quisiera aprender todo lo que pudieran enseñarme, si no es molestia.

Nuevamente, los murmullos volvieron, mientras el maestro me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, que deseas ser una monja Yamabuchi?

- No, solo deseo aprender lo que pueda ser de utilidad. Ya soy exterminadora, no necesito más.

- Verás, aquí no aceptamos mujeres.- dijo el maestro.- Primero porque nos "despista" de nuestra vida ascética, y segundo, porque el entrenamiento que realizamos es muy duro, muy poca gente pude realizarlo, sobre todo mujeres.

- ¡Aguantaré lo que haga falta!- le respondí muy resuelta.- Me adaptaré a todo lo que me digan, pero por favor, denme esta oportunidad. Estoy acostumbrada al entrenamiento, no me miren como un ser débil.

Reconozco que ahí actué más por orgullo herido que por otra cosa, el hecho de que solo vieran en mí a una jovencita inexperta hizo que saltara como un resorte.

- Bien muchacha.- dijo el maestro después de un incomodo silencio.- Lo deliberaremos y os diremos algo. En otras circunstancias nos negaríamos rotundamente, ya que esto es un monasterio, no un refugio para viajeros. Pero como agradecimiento al hecho de que matarais al monstruo que nos atacó haremos una excepción y deliberaremos tu petición.

- Muchas gracias.- Les dije agradecida. Acto seguido, recogí mis Sai junto con mis cosas y salimos de la estancia.

- Rin. ¿A qué ha venido esto?- Me preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección a nuestros aposentos.

- Señor Miroku. No me dirá que usted no está interesado en estar una temporada aquí…

- La verdad es que sí, y por eso no he dicho nada.- me contestó.- Pero que sepas que si nos aceptan, a Sango no le va a hacer ninguna gracia quedarse aquí. Este sitio no le gusta.

- Yo la convenceré, no se preocupe.- le dije contenta. Al menos tenía el apoyo del señor Miroku.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la habitación, antes de abrir la puerta, el señor Miroku se giró a mí muy serio.

- Una última cosa. ¿Sabes realmente donde te estás metiendo?

Me tomé un momento para pensarlo, pero tenía la respuesta muy clara. Le miré y le afirmé con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

El señor Miroku suspiró y dijo:

- Bien pues. Prepárate, porque hay que explicarle bastantes cosas a Sango.

Abrió la puerta y entramos en la habitación.

**3 de enero**

Hace frio, mucho frio en esta madrugada. Afuera nieva copiosamente, y aun así, dentro de un rato, tengo que prepararme para entrenar. En el monasterio se entrena todos los días, independientemente que llueva, nieve o haga frio.

Ya hace casi cuatro meses que estamos aquí, en este monasterio, perdidos en las montañas. Viviendo prácticamente sin nada material, pero con una paz y sosiego como hacía tiempo que no conocía.

Es curioso como vinimos aquí, me parece todo muy lejano ya, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada más existiera que este templo, los bosques y los picos que le rodean. Solo tranquilidad, tranquilidad y quietud para reparar el espíritu.

He de decir que no he vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla, ni siquiera las de la masacre. En todo este tiempo he dormido como un bebé. Físicamente estoy agotada, pero espiritual y psíquicamente estoy como una rosa, y eso me ayuda a seguir adelante con este entrenamiento tan duro. Porque la verdad, ¡¡ES DURISIMO!! Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan difícil. Entrenamos nuestra resistencia hasta el límite, pero de eso escribiré más tarde.

Primero voy a ponerte al día en todo, ya que he dejado de escribir hace bastante tiempo. Como se puede ver, al final nos admitieron en el monasterio, aunque me dejaron bien claro que no estaban del todo de acuerdo.

Otra que no estaba de acuerdo era la señora Sango. Cuando le hablamos de quedarnos aquí torció el gesto, y cuando nos lo confirmaron expresó su enfado al señor Miroku de forma contundente, pero al final pude convencerla, y bueno, aquí estamos…

El mismo día que nos admitieron, el señor Miroku me llevó a un valle que está cerca del monasterio. Una vez allí nos sentamos frente a frente.

- Rin. Ahora que te han admitido, debo enseñarte algo.- Me dijo después de preguntarle porqué habíamos venido aquí.- Esto es un monasterio, y aquí se reza y se medita mucho. Parte de su entrenamiento consiste en, mediante la meditación, llegar a un estado de total calma tal en tu espíritu, y para hacer bien la meditación primero debes aprender a concentrarte. Te daré las nociones básicas para que mañana puedas empezar.

Fue tan rotundo que lo único que pude hacer es hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Bien. Cruza las piernas, junta tus manos de forma que tus dedos estén encima de tus otros dedos, excepto los índices, que tienen que estar rectos tocarse las yemas. Ahora cierra los ojos.

Hice todo lo que me dijo obedientemente.

- Ahora escucha lo que te digo. Despeja tu mente. No escuches ningún ruido excepto mi voz.

Así lo hice, y me concentré en mi silencio. Sentí como de repente todo desaparecía, no había ningún ruido.

- Ahora concéntrate solo en los pájaros.

Empecé a escuchar a los pájaros. Lo que antes me parecía un montón de píos de repente hizo que pudiera escuchar con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los cánticos. Escuché un par de mirlos, y unas golondrinas también. E incluso el bello canto de un ruiseñor.

- Concéntrate en la brisa de los árboles.

Pude notar de donde venía la brisa, y escuché atentamente como las hojas se movían al compás del viento. Pude distinguir caja hoja que se movía, o al menos eso fue lo que sentí.

- Y ahora concéntrate en ti misma, escucha tu respiración, los latidos de tu corazón.

Me concentré en mi respiración, como subía y bajaba mi pecho, luego noté mis latidos, como iban pausados.

De pronto sentí una presencia, algo se acercaba a mí, e iba rápido. Abrí los ojos en el mismo instante en que solté las manos para sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi lo que bloqueé. Era la mano del Señor Miroku.

- Muy bien, este ha sido un buen comienzo.- me comentó sonriente mientras se soltaba su mano.

- Bueno, tampoco ha sido tan difícil.- Dije de forma algo chulesca mientras me levantaba. Entonces no me parecía tan complicado.

- No subestimes lo que acabo de enseñarte.- me respondió el señor Miroku después de levantarse.- Lo que te acabo de enseñar es lo más básico, hay muchos monjes que tardan años en perfeccionar su técnica.

Mientras volvíamos al monasterio, me dijo que esto me sería de utilidad si quería aprender lo que me pudieran enseñar aquí, y que, sobretodo, fuera muy respetuosa con todo lo que me dijeran, aunque me pareciera una tontería. Ahora entiendo porque me dio todos aquellos consejos.

No es tan fácil concentrarse después de tenerte todo el día corriendo por el bosque para después meterte en un cubículo lleno de humo durante toda la noche, sin dejarte dormir. Eso, entre otras muchas pruebas.

Ahora nos están enseñando a aguantar el frio. Nos llevan a todos los novicios a un pequeño arroyo con una cascada que aun no se ha congelado. Vamos de madrugada, con los pies descalzos soportando la nieve y solo con la ropa interior, excepto a mí, que por pudor solo me dejan llevar un liviano nagajuban. Luego, uno a uno, nos situamos debajo de la cascada y aguantamos todo lo posible, hasta que al final no puedas más. Es una prueba durísima, donde todos salimos de color morado y con hipotermia.

Hace una semana la realización de esa prueba me sentó fatal. Tan mal estaba que lo primero que hice fue meterme en el futón para poder calentarme, y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de frio, como si, inconscientemente, quisiera desesperadamente entrar en calor mediante ese ejercicio.

De pronto escuché voces, y unos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. Eran dos personas, discutían.

"_El señor Miroku y la señora Sango…"_

Escuché atentamente. Se pusieron enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, como si fueran a abrirla, pero siguieron discutiendo.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que pretendes?- era la voz del señor Miroku.

- ¿Qué que pretendo?, pues sacarla de aquí, sin duda.- respondió la señora Sango. Por su tono de voz, estaba algo alterada.

- Escúchame bien, Sango. Es ella la que ha elegido estar aquí voluntariamente, y obedecer sus normas. Sabía donde se metía.

- Ella puede, pero yo no. Y no voy a permitir que se muera en este monasterio de una pulmonía. – Oí como intentaba abrir la puerta, pero era como si alguien se lo impidiera.- Me la llevo hoy mismo, se acabó el jugar a los monjes.

- Esa NO es tu decisión.

- Somos responsables de ella Miroku. Y solo es una niña…

- Sango, baja la voz. Por favor, sé razonable.

Para entonces yo ya me había levantado del futón. Me abrigué con el Kakebutón y me dirigí hacía la puerta, para después abrirla. Los dos estaban encarados el uno al otro, y al ver abrirse la puerta se giraron sorprendidos para verme.

- Señora Sango- le dije- Se que se preocupa por mí, pero créame, yo decidí quedarme aquí una temporada y obedecer todo lo que me decían. Es mi decisión.

- Rin, cariño.- su tono era un poco suplicante.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?, estas pruebas son terribles, muy pocos pueden soportar esta tortura. Y tú solo eres una niña…

- Ya no es una niña Sango….

- ¡Tú cállate!- Le increpó la señora Sango.- Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación.

- Señora Sango, el señor Miroku no tiene la culpa, al contrario, el ya se cercioró de que sabía dónde me metía. Yo me hago responsable de todo.

- Rin, recapacita. Si sigues así, morirás de una pulmonía.

- Es mi decisión, señora Sango- le contesté sonriente para que se tranquilizara.- Por favor, confíe en mí. Mañana ya estaré como nueva.

La agarré de la mano para que viera que no estaba tan mal y que pudiera confiar en mí. Se le veía una gran preocupación en su mirada.

Al cabo de un momento, la señora Sango volvió a hablar.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres…- Suspiró.- Pero con una condición. Si veo que vuelves a enfermar, no habrá dialogo que valga. Te vendrás conmigo al pueblo sin rechistar ninguno de los dos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El señor Miroku y yo nos miramos y le afirmamos con la cabeza.

- Bueno, asunto solucionado.- resolvió el señor Miroku.- Rin, será mejor que te acuestes.

Obedecí al señor Miroku mientras cerraban la puerta. Mientras les oía alejarse, escuché como el señor Miroku le decía a la señora Sango.

- ¿Lo ves como no es una niña?, con solo catorce años es más razonable que tú…

No escuché nada más, pero supongo que la señora Sango le daría un buen coscorrón por su contestación.

En cierto modo entiendo a la señora Sango, y si estuviera en su situación, creo que yo también haría lo mismo. Es muy difícil de soportar y muy frustrante ver como alguien a quien aprecias y que tienes a tu cargo pasa por semejante tortura, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Además, prefiero mil veces estar bajo el chorro helado que sufrir esas pesadillas, no quiero volver a tenerlas jamás.

Voy a dejar de escribir, ya nos llaman para entrenar. Seguiré contando en cuanto pueda.

**4 de enero**

Bueno, hoy voy a hablar del señor Tanaka.

"¿Y quién diablos es el señor Tanaka?, preguntaría cualquiera…".

Pues bien, el señor Tanaka es el entrenador de artes marciales y de Ninjitsu. Descubrí con sorpresa que no solo se reza y hacen pruebas antinaturales, sino que también se entrenan en artes de combate. Y la verdad, es una cosa que me alegró mucho.

La primera vez que le vi fue cuando salíamos de la sala donde me entrevisté con el maestro Matsumura. Es algo que se me olvidó comentar antes aquí, pero antes de salir de la estancia vi una silueta apoyada en la pared. Solo fue un momento, pero hubiera jurado que me miraba fijamente.

Al principio pensé que era una alucinación, porque aquella figura era la única que no llevaba el uniforme de los monjes, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando nos tocó la clase física y vi que era nuestro maestro.

El señor Tanaka es un hombre ya mayor, entre cincuenta y sesenta años, con el pelo blanco y con barba y bigote. Pero aun así se le ve en muy buena forma física, grande, alto y fuerte. Tiene un carácter muy severo, y junto con su imponente presencia hace que todos sus alumnos empequeñezcamos de tamaño cuando estamos a su lado.

¡¡Upss!! Se me ha olvidado explicar unas cuantas cosas. Somos, incluyéndome a mí, diez novicios los que estamos aprendiendo. No me llevo mal con ellos, pero no es lo mismo que cuando estábamos todos los exterminadores. Ellos saben que yo no soy una de ellos, y supongo que no quieren hacer mucha amistad conmigo porque mi situación es temporal aquí, pero en fin, al menos hay una buena relación con ellos.

Por cierto, ya he encontrado algo que se me da fatal: LA NAGINATA. En serio, soy un completo desastre con ella. Se me da tan mal que hasta los novicios han inventado un chiste con ella. Cada vez qué me ven cargando una, si pueden hacerlo, uno de ellos grita "¡CUIDADO, A CUBIERTO, RIN LLEVA UNA NAGINATA!, y corren todos a esconderse. Así que tengo que quedarme sola con cara de enfado mientras los demás se ríen de la gracia. Hasta que llega el señor Tanaka o el maestro Matsumura y ponen orden a la situación.

No me quiero rendir con el arma, pero reconozco que estoy muy frustrada con ella. Cuando hacemos los ejercicios no los hago bien por pura torpeza, porque me parece muy larga, calculo mal y me acabo liando con los movimientos. Hace poco hicimos una tanda algo complicada, hice mal un giro bajo y casi le rebano el tobillo a uno de los novicios. ¡¡¡UFFFF!!! Con lo bien que se me dan a mí los Sai, las dagas y las espadas… Pero de esos ejercicios no hacemos, siempre estamos con la dichosa naginata…

Pero volvamos al señor Tanaka. La primera vez que lo vi y después de hacer la clase, los novicios empezaron a contarme un montón de cosas sobre él. Para empezar, nadie sabe su nombre, o lo que es lo mismo, el apellido Tanaka es falso. Según rumores, el señor Tanaka antaño fue un jefe ninja muy reconocido y respetado, pero por diversos motivos políticos, un clan rival los invadió y acabó con todo su pueblo. El fue el único que sobrevivió.

Cuando escuché aquello sentí mucha pena por él. Al igual que yo, había perdido a toda su gente.

Al principio me trataba de forma muy brusca, y pensé que me había tomado manía. Pensaba equivocadamente que, a lo mejor, no debería estar aquí. Así que me armé de valor y decidí hablar con él.

Me costó mucho encontrarle, hasta que lo localicé en el techo del monasterio, viendo la luna y las estrellas.

- Buenas noches, señor Tanaka.- le saludé después de subir al tejado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó sorprendido.- Deberías estar descansando.

- Lo sé.- le contesté sonriente mientras me ponía a su lado.- Pero es que quisiera hablar un momento en privado, de otra forma no podría hacerlo por falta de tiempo.

El señor Tanaka se quedó pensativo, como si esperara que empezara a hablar. Vi el momento y me lancé.

- ¿Por qué se comporta de forma tan brusca conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me trate así? ¿Acaso creo que no debería estar aquí? ¿Por qué me tiene manía? ¿Y porque siempre tenemos que trabajar con la naginata?

Cuando paré de hablar, me fijé que el señor Tanaka me miraba con el rabillo del ojo, de forma burlona, arqueando una ceja y haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Vaya, cuantas preguntas muchacha…

E hizo una suave risa meneando la cabeza mientras yo puse una cara de "¡¡UPSS!! Me he pasado de la raya".

- La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no me reía. Eres una chiquilla muy particular…

- Mucha gente dice que hablo demasiado, y por eso meto bastante la pata.- dije un poco avergonzada.

- Bueno, eres muy sincera- me dijo tranquilo.- Y eso es una virtud. Pero mi consejo es que aprendas a ser un poco más diplomática y que pienses las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas. Te ahorrará muchos disgustos.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta señor.- Le contesté e iba a irme cuando me giré, como si se me hubiera ocurrido una idea.- Por cierto, no me ha respondido a mis preguntas.

El señor Tanaka hizo una buena carcajada.

- Realmente eres muy divertida. – me respondió dejando de reír.- Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no nada en contra tuya. Al contrario, me parece estupendo encontrar una chiquilla tan joven y con tantas ganas de aprender. Mi carácter es así, y en las clases exijo respeto, por eso soy tan seco. En cuanto a la Naginata, es el arma principal de este monasterio, por eso la trabajamos tanto.

- Ahhh...- le respondí un poco confusa. La verdad, esperaba una conversación algo más tensa, y lo de la naginata me había dejado un poco chafada.

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?- me preguntó el señor Tanaka.

- Ehmm… no, de momento es todo. Que tenga una buena noche.

Me levanté y le saludé, me dispuse a irme. Pero me acordé de su historia y quise decirle algo. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido una impertinencia, pero quise expresarle mi solidaridad con él.

- Señor Tanaka, solo quería decirle que siento muchísimo lo que le pasó antaño y que entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente.

Noté como el señor Tanaka se puso rígido.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - me preguntó serio

- Muy poco, solo lo que me contaron los novicios.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio. De pronto, el señor Tanaka habló.

- Siéntate de nuevo muchacha.

Obedecí inmediatamente y me senté de nuevo a su lado. Pude ver como su rostro, lejos de estar enfadado, era muy triste. Su mirada reflejaba un gran sufrimiento.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho eso antes? – me preguntó.

Le contesté que yo también había pasado por algo parecido. Me pidió explicaciones y entonces le conté por encima la masacre a mi familia, sin indagar mucho en los detalles. Aun me dolía explicar todo aquello.

- Vaya, esa es una historia muy triste.- Dijo el señor Tanaka cuando terminé.- Debes haber sufrido mucho.

He sufrido lo mismo que cualquier persona que haya pasado una guerra.- note mi propio tono triste mientras le contestaba.

Cuando le miré, me encontré con su rostro mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Quieres saber mi historia?

Asentí con la mirada.

- Bien, te la contaré. Pero con una condición.- Me dijo.- Jamás se lo cuentes a nadie, y menos a nadie de este monasterio.

Y me la explicó. La historia es muy larga, pero en resumen, me contó que antaño fue el jefe del clan ninja más poderoso de la comarca. Trabajaban para el daimyo bajo una lealtad absoluta y que tenía mujer y tres hijos, todos ninjas desde el principio.

El daimyo les traicionó debido a su creciente poder, sus muchos secretos que ellos conocían e influenciado por otros clanes ninja, que deseaban su caída. Una noche sufrieron una invasión y acabaron con todos ellos. Su mujer y sus hijos se suicidaron para evitar ser atrapados y torturados, él se quedó custodiando la puerta para evitar que los interrumpieran.

Cuando llegaron sus enemigos luchó hasta el final, pero fue abatido. Sus enemigos, dándolo por muerto se marcharon.

Pero no murió.

Cuando despertó estaba muy débil, pero logró levantarse y salir de aquellas ruinas. Esperaba morir en cualquier momento, pero contra todo pronóstico logró sanar.

Deambuló como alma en pena durante mucho tiempo, hasta que casualmente encontró este monasterio y pidió asilo indefinido. Y de esto hasta ahora, que han pasado diez años.

- Lo siento mucho…- dije apenada por todo lo que me explicó.

- No te preocupes, ya hace mucho que pasó.- Vi que cambió la expresión de su cara.- Bueno muchacha, es muy tarde, creo que deberías irte a dormir…

- ¡¡¡Oh!!!, si, tiene usted razón.- Me levanté apresuradamente, debía ser muy tarde.- Ahora si me voy. Que tenga una buena noche.

No oí si el señor Tanaka me saludó o no. Mientras volvía a la habitación, no hacía más que pensar en lo mucho que había sufrido. El era de las pocas personas que podían entender perfectamente como me sentía a veces.

Desde entonces hemos hablado muchas veces por las noches en el tejado. Aunque luego, delante de todo el mundo me trata como una alumna más. Le he explicado muchas cosas, pero aun no me siento preparada para explicarle lo de mis pesadilla ni lo que me sucedió en el lago, No lo creo, pero tengo un poco de miedo de que me vea como un monstruo.

La verdad es que es una gran persona y hemos llegado a tener una gran complicidad. Somos dos seres que hemos sufrido de forma muy parecida, y en cierto modo nos consolamos con nuestra compañía.

Ojala hubiera gente como él.

**7 de Enero**

La señora Sango y el señor Miroku se han ido hoy del monasterio.

Les estoy echando muchísimo de menos, me sentía protegida y acompañada por ellos y estoy notando mucho el vacio que han dejado, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ya han hecho demasiado por mí, y su familia es lo primero.

Yo no lo sabía, pero el señor Miroku ha estado en contacto con la anciana Kaede mediante mensajes enviados por palomas. Según me contó la señora Sango, nada más llegar aquí envió uno para indicar nuestra situación.

Hoy hemos recibido un mensaje del pueblo. En él, la anciana Kaede decía que teníamos que regresar, porque una de las pequeñas se había puesto enferma. Nos indicaba que no era algo muy grave, pero recomendaba que volviéramos pronto porque Aiko llamaba mucho a sus padres.

Nada más recibir el mensaje, han venido los dos apurados, diciendo que teníamos que regresar al pueblo urgente. Cuando me explicaron el porqué, me asusté mucho y salí corriendo a hacer mi equipaje. Pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, un pensamiento se hizo en mi mente.

"_¿Por qué no les dices que vayan ellos y tú te quedas aquí?"_

Deseché esa idea en seguida. Me pareció muy egoísta de mi parte hacer algo así.

Y de pronto, vino a mi mente un rostro muy familiar. Ojos dorados, pelo blanco…

"_Señor Sesshomaru…"_

No quería pensar en él, y durante una temporada lo había conseguido. Pero a veces, cuando me encontraba muy preocupada o agobiada, veía su rostro sin proponérmelo. Parece una locura, pero verle me tranquiliza y me levanta el ánimo. Lo irónico es que pensar en él también me altera el espíritu, y estoy hecha un lio. Aun no entiendo cómo puede hacerme sentir así, pero lo que está claro es que no me deja indiferente.

Moví la cabeza para quitar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente. _"No es tiempo de estar pensando en tonterías",_ pensé.

Cuando lo tuve todo listo me dirigí al patio exterior, donde estaban esperándome. Pero cuando caminaba, la idea de quedarme aquí se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Al salir al patio, les vi junto con Kirara y me di cuenta de algo.

Al acercarme a ellos. El señor Miroku me miro.

- Vámonos Rin, cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor.- me dijo.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta de entrada del monasterio, pero yo no me moví.

La señora Sango se giró al no notar mi presencia.

- Rin, ¿Qué no vienes?

Bajé la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Sabía que no les sentaría bien, pero era lo mejor para todos.

- Yo… no… no voy a ir con ustedes.

Los dos se giraron en seco y observé la sorpresa en sus rostros.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a venir?- replicó la señora Sango.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Rin.- dijo el señor Miroku intentando parecer tranquilo.- No puedes quedarte aquí sola, eres nuestra responsabilidad.

- Señor Miroku,- respondí viéndolo más claro que nunca.- Ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por mí, se han separado de sus hijos para que yo no hiciera sola este destierro y ahora su familia les necesitan más que nunca. Deben ir con ellos.

- No digas tonterías.- me contestó la señora Sango con un dejo de enfado.- Tú vendrás con nosotros, no hay más que hablar.

- Señora Sango, ¿Es que no se da cuenta?- le respondí afectada,- Si vamos los tres tardaremos más de una semana de viaje, aun yendo rápido, pero si van ustedes dos, podrán montarse en Kirara y llegar en un momento. Ella no puede cargarnos a los tres.

- En eso habíamos pensado.- Indicó el señor Miroku.- Pero lo desechamos con la idea de regresar todos.

- Escúchenme bien los dos.- les dije suplicante.- Su hija está enferma y les necesita ya, no hay tiempo que perder. En cuanto a mí, yo estaré bien aquí, no me moveré a ningún lado, y aquí estoy a gusto. Por favor, piénsenlo, es lo más razonable.

Vi como el señor Miroku miraba a algo o a alguien detrás de mí, y al girarme me percaté de la presencia del maestro Matsumura y los demás monjes superiores. En ese instante, el maestro hizo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Luego la señora Sango y el señor Miroku se miraron, como entendiendo lo que les quería decir. De pronto, la señora Sango puso una cara muy triste y suspiró.

- Oh, Rin.

Y las dos nos abrazamos. Escuché como la señora Sango me dijo bajito que me cuidara mucho.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, haciéndole un gesto afirmativo para indicarle que le haría caso. Luego miré al señor Miroku y nos dimos un abrazo, este un poco más corto y más formal. Después de separarnos, le dije que les diera un beso muy fuerte a sus pequeños y un abrazo a los demás, lo cual él me contestó que lo haría y que procurarían venir de nuevo lo antes posible.

Kirara ya se había transformado y la abracé por el cuello, ella me correspondió dando un leve gruñido. Le acaricié la cabeza y le dije bajito

- Kirara, hoy necesitan que vayas lo más rápido posible. Confían en ti.

No hizo nada, pero estoy segura que entendió perfectamente mis palabras.

El señor Miroku y la señora Sango montaron a Kirara, después de prometerles que mantendríamos el contacto y jurando que si volvía antes que ellos vinieran que me fuera derechita al pueblo. Y diciendo "adiós" vi como emprendían el vuelo y se iban en dirección al poblado.

Mientras vi como se alejaban, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. El señor Tanaka que puso a mi lado.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien.- me dijo.

Ahora solo ruego que la pequeña Aiko esté bien y solo haya sido un susto, estoy impaciente por sus noticias.

Espero que no tarden mucho.

**15 de marzo.**

¡¡¡¡VAAAAAYA!!!!!, cuánto tiempo sin volver a abrir este diario, si hasta tiene un montón de polvo.

Y no es para menos. Han pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que escribí aquí, y volviendo a releer todo lo que escribí, es casi como si hubiera sido ayer.

Es curioso, leyéndome lo que escribí me hace dar cuenta de lo que he cambiado. En algunas cosas que leo me parezco "tan niña"…, en algunas cosas, en otras me reconozco perfectamente.

Hoy es mi último día en el monasterio. Si, aunque suene increíble, aun estoy aquí. Bueno, estaba bien, a gusto y aprendiendo muchas cosas. Pero ha llegado el momento de partir.

Todo lo que tenía que aprender aquí ya esta aprendido. Ya no pinto nada, y la verdad, el maestro Matsumura creo que ya tiene ganas de que me vaya de aquí. No me lo dice directamente, pero me ha hecho un par de comentarios con segundas intenciones que no puedo obviar. Así que ya he tomado la decisión y se lo he dicho, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

También sigo estando sola, el señor Miroku y la señora Sango no volvieron al monasterio. Al final no era algo grave, pero la niña tardó bastante en sanar, y ya se sabe lo que pasa, se complican las cosas. Por lo visto, poco después de llegar ellos hubo una oleada de invasiones de demonios y eso les retuvo, entre otras muchas cosas.

Estoy un poquito nerviosa, me había adaptado a la dinámica del monasterio y ya me encontraba cómoda, es como si sintiera que volviera a recuperar mi anterior vida nuevamente, después de un retiro de casi cuatro años.

Ya lo tengo todo preparado. Solo me falta acostarme por última vez en este "incomodo" futón y dormir. Mañana me espera una caminata muy larga.

Buenas noches, mañana será otro día.

Acaba de irse el señor Tanaka, y aun estoy muy emocionada. Ha venido a despedirse de mí y a traerme un regalo.

- Me dijiste un día que querías dedicarte a matar demonios de alto rango. Creo que esto te vendrá muy bien.

Al abrir la caja que me puso enfrente, me llevé una enorme sorpresa. Aquello era un Manriki con sus correspondientes pesos, y también llevaba un kunai. Todo completamente negro.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que no me salían las palabras. Cosa que el aprovechó para hablar.

- Esta arma me la dio un demonio moribundo como agradecimiento a que le ayudara. Me dijo que está hecho de un material que utilizan muchos demonios como armas. Es muy resistente y cortante, pero a la vez muy ligero. Resiste perfectamente los venenos e incluso puede cortar campos de energía y algunas barreras mágicas. Mira, en este extremo puedes quitarle su contrapeso y engancharle el Kunai, así es más versátil ¿Lo ves?

Y me hizo la demostración de cómo se desmontaba mientras yo estaba paralizada.

Cuando pude reaccionar, solo pude decirle lo siguiente.

- Señor Tanaka ¿Por qué me hace un regalo tan valioso?

- Bueno, para que se pudra aquí en este monasterio, mejor que lo utilice alguien que lo vaya a necesitar.- me dijo sonriente mientras cerraba la tapa.- Además, me recuerdas a mi hija.

- ¿En serio?- le pregunté.

- Mucho. Mi pequeña Mai tenía el mismo carácter que tú. – comentó algo pensativo.- Es una pena que solo viviera doce años.

Vi como se quedaba un poco triste, con indagando en sus recuerdos. Y de pronto reaccionó como no queriendo recordar todo aquello, volvió a sonreír.

- Bien, basta de cosas tristes. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

- Señor Tanaka, para mí es un grandísimo honor que me haya realizado un regalo tan importante. –le dije emocionada.- Lo tendré siempre presente.

El señor Tanaka sonrió mientras se levantaba.

- Bien, pues te dejo para que descanses. Mañana tienes un día muy movido.

Me levanté para saludarle y vi como salía de mi habitación.

Estaba pensando en volver a dormir, pero tengo ganas de hacer una cosa. Voy a rezarle por última vez a Byakko, he rezado todas las noches que he estado aquí, sin faltar una sola vez. Si se entera el señor Matsumura posiblemente me echaría una buena bronca, pero vale la pena arriesgarse.

Así que ahora guardaré bien este diario y mañana ya se verá.

* * *

Decidió levantarse de la cama mientras dejaba la segunda libreta en la cama.

"_Vaya, lo de Byakko si que ha sido interesante"._

Kagome recordó como Miroku le había explicado por encima lo que había sucedido en aquel monasterio, mucho de lo que explica Rin concuerda con lo que explicó Miroku, pero leer el testimonio de Rin (Sabiendo lo que sabía), era aun más sorprendente.

"_Sospecho que lo que le pasó con Byakko tiene muchísimo que ver con sus pesadillas, es como si la protegiera…"_

Se giró y vio la bandeja de comida que le había subido su madre anteriormente. Decidió bajarla a la cocina, y de paso, tomaría un pequeño descanso antes de continuar.

Cerró la puerta sigilosamente para evitar despertar a los demás y caminó casi de puntillas, hasta que llegó a la cocina. Cerró la puerta y fregó los platos sucios en el fregadero, junto con la bandeja.

Cuando acabó, notó que tenía sed y fue a la nevera a buscar una jarra de agua fría. Al cerrar la puerta de la nevera se encontró con la cara de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!- Gritó dando un salto y soltando la jarra de agua.- ¡Por dios, Souta, me has dado un susto de muerte!

- Lo siento hermanita.- dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza y hacia una mueca entre vergonzosa y burlona.- No quería asustarte.

- En fin, no pasa nada.- le contestó Kagome mientras se iba a buscar un cubo y la fregona.- Por cierto. ¿Se puede saber que haces levantado tan tarde, y con ropa de calle?

Souta se puso colorado. Con un gesto cohibido le dijo.

- Pueees….vengo de estar con mi novia.

Kagome paró en seco.

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Y tú desde cuanto tienes novia?

- Desde hace tres meses.- le respondió.- Pensaba que Inuyasha te lo había dicho.

Kagome refunfuñó, tomando nota de que esta se la guardaba al "olvidadizo" de su marido en cuanto todo se arreglara. Decidió recuperar la compostura.

- Ponme al día entonces. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Audrey.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Kagome sorprendida. ¿Qué es caucásica?

- No, es japonesa.- le respondió Souta.- Lo que pasa es que sus padres vivieron una temporada en los Estados Unidos y se ve que les gustaba el nombre.

- Ya veo.- le respondió Kagome sonriente.- Espero que me la presentes pronto.

- Eso está hecho. Pero no le digas nada a mamá ni al abuelo.

Al ver el gesto interrogante de su hermana, Souta prosiguió.

- Es que ya sabes como son, querrán que se la presente, que la invite a cenar a casa… y de momento quiero mantener un poco de independencia para ver si voy en serio con ella.

- Me parece bien.- Le tranquilizó su hermana.- Por mí no te preocupes, no diré nada. Anda, vete a la cama antes de que se despierten.

Kagome terminó de limpiar después de despedirse de su hermano. Cuando acabó, se retiró a su habitación.

- En fin, esperemos que la tercera libreta me aclare algo.- dijo en alto.

Porque hasta ahora la cosa seguía igual. Aunque el dato que añadió Miroku era algo para tener en cuenta.

En la conversación que tuvieron Rin y Miroku, él sin saberlo concordaba con lo que decía Kagome, pero, tal y como confirmó Rin, sus padres eran humanos. Por lo tanto, la teoría del semi demonio parecía improbable.

"_Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí…"_

Kagome no tenía ninguna pista, ni una teoría. Lo único que tenía era que a Rin le estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas desde que tenía trece años.

Buscó la tercera libreta y siguió leyendo, esperando que ahora sí se pudiera aclarar algo.

* * *

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡¡Lo se!! Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Se que he tardado muchisimo en actualizar, pero ya se sabe, las fiestas, los examenes... Que mi vida es muy complicada.

A algunas les parecerá que este capítulo es un poco royo, pero creo que es importante para que veais como crece y madura como persona. Si hay tomatazos, por favor a los Reviews, que aun malos gustan mucho.

Tranquilas, que Sesshomaru aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Ya aviso, tardaré en escribirlo porque esto de escribir no es tan facil, y plasmar una historia que tengo en mi mente es un proceso un poco laborioso (aunque que os voy a decir a todas...).

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis enviado, y un saludo a todas vosotras, las que me poneis reviews y las que no. Se agradecen todas las opiniones, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y demás. Así que no tengais verguenza en poner reviews, porque animan mucho.

Un beso, y espero que os guste.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tercera Libreta

_Capítulo 3. Tercera libreta._

**15 de mayo.**

¡¡Por fin estoy en casa!!

Ya tenía ganas de llegar. Llegué ayer, después de estar un mes deambulando por ahí sin rumbo fijo, ganándome la vida matando demonios.

¿Puedo contar un secreto?, ni el señor Miroku, ni el señor Inuyasha ni los demás saben que he estado fuera del monasterio durante todo ese tiempo. Si se enterasen me echarían un buen sermón por no obedecer a lo que me dijeron, y la sola idea de aguantar semejante tortura no me apetece nada. Sé que he hecho mal, no hace falta que me lo digan aunque lo tuviera merecido, pero tenía que intentarlo y ver si podía ser capaz de salir adelante sola, al menos por una temporada.

Pero vamos a ponernos al día, que hay mucho que explicar. Así que…¡¡¡Manos a la obra!!!

El día que me fui del monasterio vinieron a despedirme el maestro Matsumura, el señor Tanaka y otros monjes de alto rango que habitan el monasterio. Esperaba que el maestro no fuera muy prolífico despidiéndose de mí, pero ver como solo me decía un lacónico "Buena suerte" me chafó un poco. No es un mal hombre, él es así, pero después de tanto tiempo esperaba que, al menos, se mostrara un poco más expresivo.

Con el señor Tanaka, sin embargo, no hubo comparación. Me hubiera encantado abrazarle, pero nos cohibimos al sabernos observados por el resto de los monjes. Sin embargo, con una mirada y una sonrisa nos lo dijimos todo.

-Que tengas mucha suerte.- Me dijo en un tono amable.

-Muchas gracias señor Tanaka.- le contesté mientras notaba como la emoción volvía a invadirme.- No le olvidaré nunca.

Me giré para fijarme en un punto más lejos donde nos situábamos. Allí, al fondo, estaban el resto de los novicios saludándome tímidamente con la respondí como pude, guiñándoles el ojo mientras sonreía. Hubiera querido saludarles de forma más personal, pero tenía clavados en mí los ojos del maestro, que esperaba que aquello no se convirtiera en un melodrama. Después de dar un último vistazo al lugar que me había acogido durante tanto tiempo, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada al monasterio, para cruzarla por última vez.

Cuando la cerraron, empecé a bajar las escaleras en dirección de nuevo al pueblo, y a medida que las iba bajando, me percaté de algo. Era la primera vez que me encontraba sola en mucho tiempo, desde que era niña. Por primera vez, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

"_¿Y si… alargaras un poquito este viaje de regreso?"_

Como siempre, mi cabecita estaba cavilando otra nueva rebeldía. El señor Miroku me había dejado muy claro que regresara enseguida al pueblo, pero, sin embargo, no me apetecía volver allí, al menos de momento. Al final me decidí. En vez de escoger ir al pueblo, cambié levemente el rumbo, a ver hasta dónde me llevaba. Quería probarme a mí misma, ver si lo que había aprendido me iba a servir para exterminar demonios, y ver si era capaz de sobrevivir completamente sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

He de decir que la primera noche pensaba escribir en el diario, pero cuando ya me había instalado y me disponía a realizar la tarea me encontré con un contratiempo. Al poco de escribir, el bolígrafo dejó de tener tinta y tuve que arrancar la página que había dejado a medias, lamentándome por mi mala suerte. Eso significaba que, hasta que no llegara de nuevo al pueblo y le pidiera un nuevo bolígrafo a Kagome no podía volver a escribir.

¿Y que he estado haciendo todo este mes? pues matando demonios de todas clases. Incluso pude matar a uno de alto rango que me pidieron que exterminara. Costó bastante, no creas, pero pude confirmar que mi teoría de que los demonios subestiman el poder de una "indefensa" joven humana.

Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, soy más fuerte, más resistente y más ágil que cuando entré al monasterio. Aguanto mucho mejor el dolor que antes, esquivo mejor los ataques, y la veces que he tenido que utilizar la fuerza bruta he notado que mis patadas y puñetazos hacían más daño. Realmente ha valido la pena hacer aquella tortura de entrenamiento durante tanto tiempo.

También he estado practicando con el manriki que me regaló el señor Tanaka, y se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

El manriki lleva también un Kunai de pequeño tamaño que se puede anexar al contrapeso. Tal y como indicó el señor Tanaka, puede partir barreras y campos de energía. Si impregno veneno en el Kunai, hago mucho más daño, e incluso puedo matar demonios sin contacto directo.

Ahora lo llevo un poco mejor, pero al principio me costaba dominarlo, a pesar de que es muy ligero. Como casi no sabía manejar la cadena me puse en un aprieto un par de veces. Ahora me defiendo, pero no sería mala idea que Kohaku me ayudara a controlar la cadena. A ver si tiene un poco de tiempo libre y se lo pido.

¡Ah sí, se me olvidaba!, también tengo dos dagas nuevas. Se juntaron muchas circunstancias, y era algo que no pensé que sucedería.

Al poco de salir del monasterio me enfrenté con un demonio muy grande. Era débil, pero tenía unas garras muy fuertes. Estaba a punto de derrotarle cuando bloqueó uno de mis Sai con sus garras y la partió, le clavé el otro Sai al cuello, pero salió huyendo y no me dio tiempo a apresarle. Así que me encontré desarmada y con un manriki que aun no sabía utilizar del todo bien.

Después de aquello, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y volver al poblado cuando, al cabo de dos días, me encontré casualmente con alguien conocido. Estaba caminando por un valle cuando, de pronto, el cielo se oscureció y cayó un rayo muy cerca de donde yo estaba.

Me caí al suelo del susto, porque la verdad, no me lo esperaba, cuando me fijé en el lugar donde había caído el rayo. Vi a una vaca con tres ojos, y encima de ella un anciano de ojos saltones.

"_Ma- maestro…. ¿Totosai…?"_ Pensé sorprendida. Jamás pensé encontrármelo después de tantos años.

-¡Ah! Hola bonita, perdona si te he asustado- me dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba de Momo. –Por cierto ¿No sabrás donde vive un demonio llamado Ryokuki?

-Maestro Totosai. ¿Acaso no me reconoce?- le pregunté aun en mi asombro.

-Pues… no, no me suena tu cara.- respondió mientras me miraba y se rascaba la cabeza. - ¿Qué nos conocemos de algo?

Bueno, más que a mí, conoce mejor a mi protector.- Le comenté. En ese instante, me percaté de algo. El maestro Totosai me conoció de niña y no volvió a verme más, es normal que no me reconozca después de tantos años y visto que no queda nada de la niña que fui.

¿Tu protector?- preguntó el maestro acompañándolo con una mirada interrogante.- ¿Me puedes decir quién es?

-Pues es un demonio de perro blanco, Va con un dragón de dos cabezas y un demonio pequeñito que parece una rana.- Comenté algo divertida. Esperaba que con esa pista se ubicara un poco.

-Hummmm…. Murmuró tocándose la barbilla.- Pues me estas describiendo a Sesshomaru.

De pronto, se le iluminó la cara, como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

-¡Claro!, tú eres la niña que le acompañaba… Rin ¿Verdad?

Solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza para afirmarle su pregunta. De pronto, me miró como examinándome.

-Vaya, has crecido mucho. Ahora entiendo porqué no te reconocí antes.

-Todos cambiamos, maestro.- le contesté.

-Los humanos cambian. Sin embargo, los demonios cambiamos muy lentamente o no cambiamos, incluso cuando somos viejos.- comentó mientras carraspeaba.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru no está contigo?

-El señor Sesshomaru me dejó al cuidado de la anciana Kaede después de que matáramos a Naraku.- le respondí un poco triste.- Me visitó un par de veces, pero dejó de hacerlo. Hace mucho que no sé nada de él.

Observé como el maestro Totosai negaba con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y murmuraba "Este chico no aprende…". Después volvió a mirarme.

-Oye, ¿Tú no conocerás a Ryokuki, por casualidad?

Negué con la cabeza. Vi como el maestro hizo una leve mueca de frustración.

-Pues entonces tengo un pequeño problema, iré a buscarle. – se dijo a sí mismo, percatándose después de mi presencia.- Bueno Rin, me alegro mucho de haberte visto.

El maestro se disponía a subir en Momo y partir, cuando me acordé de dos cosas, una era que estaba desarmada sin mis Sai y la otra era que el maestro Totosai era herrero y podía hacer armas también para humanos. De hecho, le ha hecho armas muy poderosas a Kohaku.

-Maestro Totosai, no se vaya aún.

El maestro se detuvo y se giró para observarme con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Verdad que usted puede hacer armas que manejen los humanos?

-Si, por supuesto.- me contestó. - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Entonces le expliqué por encima a que me dedicaba, en que me quería especializar, lo que me había sucedido con mi antigua arma y porqué quería una nueva. También le expliqué que tipo de arma necesitaba y, además, aproveché para preguntarle algo.

-¿Es cierto que las armas hechas a base de colmillos de dragón pueden utilizarla tanto los demonios como los humanos?

-Si, es cierto.- me respondió.- Pero debes saber que ese tipo de armas para los humanos pueden ser muy peligrosas. Si no se utilizan bien o no tienes suficiente fuerza pueden matar a su portador.

Era consciente de lo que quería decir el maestro. Pero primero voy a explicar el porqué de esta pregunta.

En una de las conversaciones que tuvimos el señor Tanaka y yo, me explicó que, antaño, sus antepasados mataron unos cuantos dragones e hicieron armas con sus restos. Esa idea la sacaron precisamente de los exterminadores de demonios, y pensaron que ese tipo de armas podrían ser de utilidad para hacer su trabajo más diligentemente.

Al principio fue así y no hubo problemas. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, los portadores de dichas armas empezaron a enfermar y a morir misteriosamente. Para cuando descubrieron el origen del problema el número de miembros había reducido bastante. Destruyeron todas las armas e hicieron un documento para advertir a generaciones futuras y el, como jefe del clan, tuvo acceso a ese documento.

-No se preocupe, acepto el riesgo.- le dije tranquilamente.

-Si dices que te quieres dedicar a matar demonios de alto rango, un arma de ese calibre es lo más indicado.- me indicó.- Pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo en hacerte lo que me pides, no me apetece nada tener que darle explicaciones a Sesshomaru si te pasara algo con esta arma.

De pronto, hizo un gesto como si se acordara de algo.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, acuérdate que necesito a los dragones vivos.

Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. Me disponía a irme cuando me percaté de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

-Oiga. ¿Cómo contacto con usted cuando tenga a las presas?, porque a su casa no puedo ir.

Entonces, en anciano herrero se dirigió a mí y me dio un golpe en la cabeza con su martillo. Fue un golpe suave, pero suficiente para hacerme un buen chichón

-¿Pero se puede saber que ha hecho? –le increpé algo enfadada, mientras me frotaba el chichón con la mano y me lamentaba del golpe.

-Establecer un contacto para saber cuándo me llamas.- me dijo muy serio y rotundo.- Tienes que gritar mi nombre en alto y acudiré. Por cierto, antes de que lo pienses, a Kohaku le hice exactamente lo mismo.

Acto seguido, me dijo que tenía que irse y que estaría al pendiente de que le llamara, subió a Momo y se marcho.

En fin, el maestro y sus locuras… le tendré de preguntar a Kohaku si a él también le hizo lo mismo. Por cierto, el chichón me estuvo doliendo un buen rato.

Para hacer lo que tenía acordado, necesitaba dos tipos de dragones. Uno sería muy fácil de cazar, el otro…., bueno, daría más trabajo.

Al primer dragón lo encontré en un bosque, saliendo de una cueva. Era un dragón blanco, una raza muy poderosa aunque pacífica. En particular, me fijé que era un dragón adulto, casi un anciano, y consideré que era un ejemplar perfecto. Me escondí y cuando pasó cerca de mí le rasgué un poco con el Kunai envenenado con un tóxico para hacerlo dormir, se dio cuenta y se giró para atacarme, pero antes de hacerlo cayó al suelo inconsciente. Lo até y llamé al maestro para que se lo llevara.

El otro dragón sería otro cantar. Necesitaba un dragón de las sombras, y estos solo se ubican en sitios lóbregos, con lagos oscuros de agua putrefacta. Se les llama así porque, más que dragones, parecen sombras alargadas cuando deambulan por sus dominios. Son dragones muy peligrosos y territoriales, este en particular me atacó directamente en cuanto me vio. Me tuve que enfrentar a él cuerpo a cuerpo y me llevó un par de sustos y muchos rasguños, pero al final conseguí arañarle con el Kunai. Después de aquello, el maestro Totosai me respondió que en diez días tendría lo que le había pedido.

A los diez días vino el maestro para entregarme el pedido. Al abrir la tela que los cubría, me quedé embelesada con lo que vi, el maestro había hecho un gran trabajo.

Eran las dos dagas, junto con sus vainas, más bonitas que había visto en mi vida. Una era de color blanco grisáceo, con la empuñadura de color azul claro, la otra tenía la hoja de color negro con la empuñadura roja. Las dos hojas eran rectas y de doble filo, parecidas a la Tokijyn del señor Sesshomaru. En cada una había un bajorrelieve del dragón con el que se habían creado, y las vainas eran del mismo color que las empuñaduras.

Estaba tan emocionada que quise cogerlas al momento, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo, el maestro me detuvo.

-Escucha Rin, antes de que las empuñes. – me dijo.- Si cuando las cojas notas algo raro, se calientan o te rechazan, suéltalas inmediatamente. Es importante que me hagas caso, podría peligrar tu vida.

Asentí con la mirada y me dispuse a empuñarlas. Cuando las empuñé, las dos brillaron con sus auras, una azul y la otra roja, pero no noté nada más, y de pronto dejaron de brillar.

-Has tenido suerte, las dos te han aceptado.- sentenció el maestro.- Ahora forman parte de ti. Cuídalas y respeta sus espíritus.

La verdad es que estas dagas son impresionantes. Son muy ligeras al manejo, cuando las clavas, la daga blanca absorbe la energía y paraliza al oponente, la otra les absorbe el alma y los mata, las dos juntas hacen que el oponente este perdido, porque ni siquiera puede reaccionar para sacarlas de su cuerpo.

Además, he descubierto hace poco que, cruzando las hojas, pueden lanzar bolas de energía muy potentes, suficiente para reventar una casa. Aun no las he podido utilizar en su totalidad, solo con un demonio muy débil, pero ahora que estoy en el pueblo las utilizaré más a menudo.

En cuanto a ayer, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí de nuevo. Todos se han alegrado mucho de verme, me han abrazado y, sobretodo, me han recalcado lo mucho que he crecido y que ya no soy la "pequeña" del grupo. Hasta el señor Inuyasha me ha dicho que a él no le engaño, que por mucho que haya crecido sigo siendo la chiquilla de siempre.

¿Pero sabes qué?, que no me importa lo que diga el señor Inuyasha ni nadie más. Lo único que sé es que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin he vuelto a casa.

**16 de Enero**

La pesadilla ha cambiado.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía ninguna…. Ha sido horrible.

Me he despertado dando un alarido tan fuerte que hasta la anciana Kaede se ha despertado sobresaltada. Me ha preguntado qué pasaba, pero no he podido decirle nada. Estaba tan asustada que me he abalanzado sobre su hombro y me he puesto a llorar.

Hasta el señor Inuyasha ha venido corriendo a ver qué sucedía, y cuando ha visto que "solo" era una pesadilla me ha regañado por darle semejante susto, pero la anciana Kaede le ha regañado a él por ser tan poco sensible a la situación. Luego la anciana me ha preguntado cómo era la pesadilla, pero le he dicho que no me acordaba.

Pero si me acordaba, era demasiado real.

Estoy muy nerviosa, me tiembla la mano… Lo siento, no puedo escribir más.

**17 de Enero**

Estoy un poco mejor. La verdad es que vengo bastante más contenta después de la cena que hemos tenido, me ha animado mucho, pero ahora siento como la congoja vuelve a entrar en mi corazón. No sé si podré dormir esta noche.

Esta vez ha sido mucho más real, pero no era la pesadilla del bosque. Era yo, a la edad que tengo ahora, estaba en una aldea ardiendo en llamas. Había un montón de cadáveres humanos, algunos desmembrados, y los demonios se comían a los vivos que corrían desesperados y a los muertos. Solo escuchaba gritos, alaridos, desesperadas peticiones de ayuda. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el fuego y oler la madera y los cuerpos quemados, la sangre y el olor nauseabundo de los demonios carroñeros.

Yo estaba petrificada, viendo como aquella aldea caía sin poder remediarlo, quería ayudar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para poder moverme. De pronto escuché una voz.

"Rin, porque lo has hecho…."

Solo pude girarme y ver con horror a mi familia. Venían hacía mí, con sus cuerpos quemados y pieles arrancadas, tal y como los vi la última vez, el día que les mataron los bandidos.

Pude ver sus ojos. Solo reflejaban decepción, horror y rabia.

-Padre, madre, Takeshi….- dije implorante.- Kenji

Me rodearon mientras me miraban como si fuera la causante de todo aquel horror. No entendía nada, solo quería que no me miraran así, se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

De pronto una mano demoníaca salió de la tierra donde pisaba y me agarró el tobillo, después salió otra, y otra, y otra… Todas aquellas manos y brazos me sujetaban las piernas y me hundían bajo tierra, como si fueran arenas movedizas. Luchaba por conseguir zafarme de aquella trampa, pero seguían saliendo brazos que se sujetaban al torso y los brazos, seguían tirándome abajo, hasta que solo quedó mi cabeza.

Ya solo podía chillar e implorar ayuda mientras que lo último que veía era a mi familia mirándome de aquella manera… una mano me agarro parte del cuello y la barbilla para terminar de empujarme… no podía respirar….

Y en ese instante fue cuando me desperté.

Solo escribirlo hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina, espero no tener que volver a pasar por esto.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy triste por culpa de esa pesadilla. Todo el mundo me vio muy apenada, y fue Kagome quien vino a hablar conmigo.

-Rin, me han dicho que ayer tuviste otra pesadilla.

Asentí mientras mantenía mi mirada baja, no quería hablar del tema. Noté como Kagome se dispuso a sentarse a mi lado.

-Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero ¿Quieres un consejo de amiga?

La mire levemente y asentí con la cabeza, pero sin dejar ese aire melancólico.

-No hagas mucho caso de esos sueños. Son solo pesadillas, imágenes ficticias, no pueden hacerte daño.-Continuó hablando.- Es un truco de nuestra mente para descargar el estrés y reorganizar toda la información que hemos acumulado durante el día, no hagas mucho caso de las imágenes que veas ¿Vale?

Volví a asentir, más para no preocuparla a ella y a los demás que otra cosa. En cierto modo ella no entendía completamente lo que me pasaba con las pesadillas, pero no sabía cómo enfocarlo y, también, tenía miedo que como reaccionaría si le explicaba. Por un segundo estuve tentada en hacerlo, pero deseché la idea por considerarlo una insensatez.

-Bueno, alegra esa cara. Tengo una noticia que te va a gustar.- me dijo Kagome sonriente.

Giré la cara sorprendida para mirarla.

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunté.

-Pueees… no debe tardar mucho, pero ya lo sabrás.- Respondió con un tono alegre.

Luego supe en qué consistía la noticia, y era algo que no me hubiera imaginado jamás, pero que consiguió que cambiara mi estado de ánimo en un instante.

La noticia era que Kusashi venía a visitarnos al pueblo.

Cuando lo vi entrar al pueblo montado a caballo, sentí tal alegría que me olvidé por completo de lo vivido ayer. Hacía tantos años que no le veía….

Seguía exactamente igual, bueno, un poquito más calvo quizás, y se había dejado bigote y barba. Pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Aunque me extrañó ver que le acompañaba un niño de unos tres años aproximadamente.

Todos fueron a saludarle después de que descabalgara él y el niño que lo acompañaba. Yo, sin embargo, no me pude aguantar. Salí corriendo para poder abrazarle, pero tuve que frenar en seco al ver cómo me miraba la anciana Kaede. Su mirada me decía que me contuviera, y la obedecí, aunque tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder controlarme. De pronto, Kusashi me miró.

-¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras me examinaba.

-Kusashi, ¿en serio no me reconoces?- le dije risueña.

Kusashi me seguía mirando como si intentara descifrar un acertijo, hasta que su mueca de interrogación se transformó en sorpresa.

-Tú no serás…. ¿Rin?

Ahí ya no pude contener mi alegría y le respondí afirmativamente con la cabeza, par a después acercarme y darle un buen abrazo.

El, al ver mi acto, transformó su mueca de sorpresa en una de gran alegría y correspondió a mi abrazo. Cuando nos soltamos, volvió a mirarme de nuevo examinándome.

-¡Oye!, ya no eres tan pequeña…

-Tú tampoco eres tan joven. –le dije algo jocosa.

En ese instante, Kusashi hizo un gruñido de broma para volver a abrazarme de nuevo, levantándome como si fuera un saco. Cuando nos separamos, me fijé en el pequeño que estaba a su lado, que nos miraba entre sorprendido y curioso.

-¡Anda! ¿Y este niño tan guapo quién es? –Pregunté después de inclinarme hacia él.

-Ah, sí, creo que aun no lo conoces. Este es mi hijo Eichi.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté sorprendida, después volví a mirarle. El pobrecillo se escondía en la pierna de su padre de pura vergüenza.- Debes estar muerto de hambre.- ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un té con bolas de arroz y luego te presento unos amiguitos con los que jugar?

A Eichi pareció gustarle la idea, y, mientras me sonreía, se soltó de la pierna de su padre para agarrar la mano que le ofrecía. Mientras me lo llevaba, le dije en alto a Kusashi que no se preocupara, que le cuidaría bien.

Después de que, literalmente, devorara las bolas de arroz y el té, les presenté a mis alumnos más pequeños con los que hizo muy buenas migas. Mientras los veía jugar, me fijé que, jugando, era igual de bruto que su padre. Por lo visto, los defectos también se heredan.

Antes de que llegara la noche, Kusashi vino a buscar al pequeño para acostarlo, estuvimos hablando y le puse al día de todo lo que había sucedido después de que se marchara. Se quedó francamente sorprendido.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho, Rin.- Me dijo.- Con uno que se hubiera sacrificado hubiera sido suficiente.

-Igualmente hubieran buscado algún pretexto para intentar echar a los exterminadores.

-Sí, eso es verdad.- me contestó, me fijé que me observaba jocoso.- Aunque hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de ver ese bofetón que le diste a Sakura.

-Calla, no me lo recuerdes…- le respondí poniéndome muy colorada.- Para una vez que pierdo los nervios y mira lo que pasó.

Después de reírnos un rato, Kusashi se volvió a poner serio.

-¿Sabes algo de la parejita?

La verdad, no quiero saber nada de ellos, y de hecho ni nos hablamos.- le respondí a la pregunta. Aunque luego pasé a relatarle de lo que me había enterado al llegar al pueblo.

Poco después de que me fuera, Sakura y Yutaro se casaron como todo el mundo esperaba, pero los problemas vinieron muy pronto. Sakura se quedó embarazada prácticamente en seguida y dio a luz a los ocho meses después de la boda. La niña era prematura, pero Yutaro obvió ese detalle y se puso histérico porque pensó que la niña era de otro y que le había engañado. Poco después, Yutaro empezó a rondar mucho la casa de la señora Etsuko y dejó embarazada a una de las prostitutas, generando un escándalo tremendo. Tuvieron dos niños más, pero ese matrimonio por lo visto está definitivamente roto.

-Era algo que se veía venir.- Sentenció Kusashi después de explicarle todo aquello.- Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando se junta la inmadurez con la mentira, que generan desconfianza.

Se levantó y llamó a Eichi para que viniera. Después de que le gritara como tres veces, al final le hizo caso, pero protestando mucho.

Mientras lo cogía en brazos, nos fuimos a casa de la señora Sango a cenar, Tengo que explicar que cuando somos muchos y hay una celebración así, cenamos todos en casa de la señora Sango y el señor Miroku porque tienen la casa más grande y poseen el único salón capaz de albergar a un buen número de gente. Aunque el señor Inuyasha siempre dice que el señor Miroku se hizo esta casa a base de "expoliar" a los ricos con sus falsos exorcismos y demonios inexistentes, y a causa de ello, no hace más que meterse con el señor Miroku y tomarle el pelo con esa suposición.

Mientras cenábamos, Kusashi nos explicó que llevaba casado cuatro años con una chica del pueblo donde vivía y que le hubiera encantado traerla aquí, pero que estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo y a punto de dar a luz, por lo que un viaje en su estado hubiera sido contraproducente. De pronto Yoshi se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Tengo una duda contigo que quiero que me contestes.

Kusashi le miró interrogante, a lo que Yoshi contestó:

-Kusashi es tu apellido, pero nadie de esta sala conoce tu verdadero nombre.- Algunos de nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos porque lo que decía era verdad y no nos habíamos percatado de ello. Yoshi le miró suspicaz.- Venga, no seas tímido, ¿Por qué no nos dices cómo te llamas?

Vimos como Kusashi se puso muy colorado y con un gesto de extrema incomodidad, pero no podía obviar la pregunta. Todos estábamos curiosos y pendientes de su respuesta. Haciendo un esfuerzo, contestó cohibido.

-Pueeees…. Me llamo…. Momoko.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, increíblemente sorprendidos con aquella respuesta. Algunos teníamos la boca completamente abierta, y vi como el señor Inuyasha y el señor Miroku se miraron e hicieron los dos un gesto en la cara como si intentaran aguantarse la risa. De pronto, Yoshi y Satsuke empezaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente y hay ya sí que no nos pudimos aguantar la risa. El único que no se reía era Kusashi, más rojo que una cereza madura y una cara entre enfadado y avergonzado bastante importante.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco la señora Sango preguntó.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que tú tengas semejante nombre?

-Eso fue cosa de mi madre.- respondió avergonzado.- Quería una niña a toda costa, pero cuando dio a luz y vio que era un muchacho, no se acobardó y me puso el nombre de igual modo, a pesar de que le recomendaron que no lo hiciera porque se veía en seguida que era un niño, ya me entendéis…. Es que era muy terca….

Aun nos seguíamos riendo, más sorprendidos que otra cosa, porque de alguien como Kusashi no esperas algo así. El, que es la perfecta definición de la masculinidad y la hombría, es la última persona del que te imaginas que lleve un nombre tan "femenino". Ahora entiendo porqué jamás nos dijo como se llamaba, después de esto van a burlarse una buena temporada de esta anécdota.

Después de la cena, salí a barrer los escalones de la entrada y observé como Kusashi, Satsuke y Yoshi arrastraban literalmente a Kohaku para que les acompañara a tomar un sake en casa de la señora Etsuko. El pobre intentaba escaparse, pero no le dejaban. Mientras los vi alejarse, meneé la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía. Estos no van a cambiar nunca, y eso que Satsuke está prometido y Yoshi tiene novia.

De pronto escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-¿No te molesta que Kohaku vaya a ese local?- Era la voz del señor Miroku.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar?- Le cuestioné después de girarme. El señor Miroku me miraba sonriente.

-No te preocupes. No creo que haga nada que te pueda hacer sentir mal.-Comentó.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que a Kohaku le gustas… y mucho.- La mirada que hizo el señor Miroku no dejaba lugar a dudas.- Llevo fijándome en cómo te mira cuando no te das cuenta, y esta noche te comía con los ojos. Era algo más que evidente.

No supe que responder, cosa que él aprovechó para volver a entrar a la casa. Pero antes de entrar definitivamente, me dijo lo siguiente.

-Si realmente estás interesada en el, cuentas con la bendición de todos, y a Sango la harías muy feliz. Siempre ha dicho que tú eras la pareja perfecta para él.

Sentí un escalofrío, me sentía presionada. Es como si fuera algo que todo el mundo espera que haga, prometerme con Kohaku, casarme con él y dar futuros vástagos a la comunidad de exterminadores. No sé qué cara pondrían si les dijera lo que quiero de verdad.

Pero no quiero pensar en cosas así. Ahora estoy contenta por haber visto a Kusashi y hemos tenido una velada muy agradable, no quiero estropearlo con esta clase de pensamientos.

Si no tengo ninguna pesadilla habrá sido un día estupendo.

**31 de enero**

¡¡¡Estoy que no me lo creo!!!!

Ha sucedido lo que ya pensaba que no sucedería, aun no me lo puedo creer. Si, ya sé que lo he dicho antes, pero es que el primer día no paraba de pellizcarme para cerciorarme de que aquello era verdad.

¡¡¡EL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU HA VENIDO A BUSCARME!!!

Si fuera por mí estaría saltando y brincando de lo contenta que estoy, pero debo controlarme. Se supone que soy adulta y el señor Sesshomaru se extrañaría mucho de verme en ese comportamiento y ya he sido demasiado efusiva antes. Pero aquí puedo expresar mi enorme alegría. Por todos los dioses… ¡¡¡¡SOY TAN FELIZ!!!

Es que pensaba que se había olvidado de mí, que no quería verme. Pero ahora sé que eso no era así, la prueba es que él vino expresamente a buscarme.

Pero me estoy yendo un poco por las ramas. Lo escribiré aquí para poder releerlo todas las veces que quiera y ver que aquello fue verdad. El día en el que se cumplió mi sueño.

Ese día empezó temprano, Kohaku y yo nos fuimos al bosque a entrenar. Íbamos a practicar ocultación y sigilo, que consiste en que uno sería el cazador y el otro la presa, la presa debe localizar y atacar al cazador antes de que este acabe con él. Aquel día, Kohaku era la presa y yo el cazador.

Por cierto, he cambiado un poco el diseño de mis uniformes de exterminador. Antes llevaba las protecciones y las cintas de color azul y morado, pero ahora lo he puesto todo de color negro, incluso el bordado del cuello. Y también llevo una trenza alta cuando llevo el uniforme, para ir cómoda. Sin embargo, de civil llevo el pelo suelto, sin la coleta que llevaba de pequeña. En cuanto a las vainas y las empuñaduras les he puesto unas fundas de cuero negro para que pasen más desapercibidas. Así he conseguido una apariencia más profesional y puedo pasar más desapercibida.

Kohaku deambulaba por el bosque, pendiente de mis movimientos, mientras que yo le espiaba y me movía por todas partes para evitar que me localizara. Yo veía como Kohaku miraba a todas partes y prestaba atención a todos los ruidos que se sucedían. Hice un movimiento brusco, el me oyó y lanzó su kusara-kama, pero la esquivé a tiempo y no logró verme mientras me volvía a esconder. Al cabo de un rato de entrenar, decidí lanzar un señuelo, suficiente para que Kohaku se despistara unos segundos. En ese momento bajé del árbol y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, puse una de las dagas en su cuello, en forma de triunfo.

-Te pille…- le dije contenta antes de guardar la daga.

-Vale, me rindo.- dijo contento mientas guardaba su Kusara-kama. – Pero me tienes que enseñar a moverme tan sigilosamente. Es muy difícil oír tus movimientos.

-Te vendría bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando eres el cazador se te oye igual que si un Oni entrara en un taller de porcelana.

-Oye, no te pases ¿No?- contestó un poco enfadado mientras yo me reía. La verdad es que mi definición no se aleja mucho de la realidad.- Oye, mejor nos vamos, se hace tarde y tenemos que dar las clases.

Después de aquello fuimos corriendo al pueblo porque nos habíamos retrasado. Kohaku tenía razón, llegaríamos tarde y ese no era un buen ejemplo para nuestros alumnos.

¡Es verdad! No lo he comentado, desde que llegué al pueblo me he dedicado a dar clases. He pasado de ser la "eterna alumna" a ser la maestra, y no se me da mal del todo, combinándolo también con las clases que doy junto con la anciana Kaede de medicinas. Así también les quito algo de trabajo a los demás, y las nuevas generaciones deben seguir formándose para sustituirnos en un futuro. Yo me encargo de los más pequeños, los que tienen de tres a seis años, y Kohaku se encarga de los de siete hasta trece años. Todos mis alumnos son unos niños muy buenos y aplicados, a veces un poquito torpes, pero con paciencia y un poco de perseverancia se solucionan todos los errores. Además, intento que las clases sean dinámicas y algo divertidas, porque con niños tan pequeños es difícil que estén atentos si les aburre lo que les enseño.

Al terminar las clases ya era mediodía y Kohaku vino a buscarme.

-¿Te vienes a comer a casa de mi hermana?- me preguntó.- Ha hecho un pescado al vapor con especias que está buenísimo.

-Uhmmm…, la verdad es que hace mucho calor para el tiempo que estamos y me apetece algo más fresco.- Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos después de pensar la respuesta.

-¿Qué pretendes decir?- Me miró interrogante.

Lo miré fijamente, haciendo que Kohaku pusiera una cara entre sorprendido e interrogante.

-Ven conmigo.

Lo cogí de la solapa del uniforme y prácticamente le arrastré por todo el pueblo mientras le oía quejarse y pedir que le soltara. Ahora que lo pienso, mucha gente nos miró como si estuviéramos locos, ¡¡Qué vergüenza!!

Al poco rato llegamos al huerto del señor Sato, y solo allí le solté la solapa del cuello.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?- me dijo Kohaku mientras se arreglaba el cuello del uniforme.

-Vamos a robar unas naranjas.

A Kohaku se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loca….?!- Me respondió bastante sorprendido, como si no hubiera captado la idea.

-Vamos Kohaku…- Le dije como si no pasara nada,- He robado mucha comida en mi vida, a estas alturas no te vas a escandalizar.

-Sí, pero….- contestó apurado.- Esto es distinto. Conoces al granjero que las cultiva, y sabes que vive de esto.

-Querrás decir que se enriquece de esto.- Le respondí,- Porque cobrarte tres piezas por dos naranjas es un robo en toda regla.

-Uhm… si, en eso tienes razón.- Me miró dándome la razón. Aunque luego sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos.- ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión!, no tienes necesidad de robar ninguna fruta…. ¡¡Oye, que te estoy hablando….!!

Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca y entré en el huerto de naranjas. Me dirigí a un árbol bastante cargado y empecé a cortar los tallos de las naranjas. Cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas en el cinturón me percaté que alguien venía corriendo desde lejos en dirección nuestra. Era el señor Sato, hecho un basilisco garrote en mano porque vio como le estaba robando la fruta. Me giré un segundo y vi como Kohaku hacía aspavientos para indicarme que saliera de ahí.

Tanto Kohaku como yo salimos corriendo para evitar que nos alcanzara y entramos en el pueblo. Lo cruzamos y nos fuimos a un árbol a disfrutar de nuestro manjar.

-Definitivamente, estás loca de remate.- sentenció Kohaku mientras se sentaba cerca del tronco.

-Posiblemente.- le respondí.- Pero tienes que reconocer que nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Kohaku solo se limitó a mirarme y negar con la cabeza mientras dirigía su vista al suelo. Luego cogió una naranja y la peló, me la dio, peló otra para él y nos dispusimos a comer.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras disfrutábamos de nuestras naranjas, que por cierto estaban buenísimas, vimos acercarse a alguien.

-¡¡¡Ehhh, chicos, por fin os encuentro…!!!

Reconocí esa voz en seguida y agité la mano a modo de saludo.

-¡¡¡Hola Naomi, ven a comer con nosotros!!!

Naomi se arrodilló a nuestro lado mientras aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo, ya que vino corriendo. Pasó a preguntarnos donde nos habíamos metido.

-Hemos ido a robar unas naranjas al señor Sato.- le dije muy tranquila.

-¡¡ ¿Ehhh?!!!- Naomi puso cara de extrema perplejidad.- ¡¡¡ ¿Pero estás loca?!!!

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo….- dijo Kohaku mientras hincaba el diente a un gajo de naranja.

-Va, que tampoco es para tanto.- Resolví para que no siguieran hablando de lo mismo.- El señor Sato no se va a arruinar porque le hayamos robado unas pocas naranjas.

Cogí una naranja y la pelé para después ofrecerle un gajo a Naomi. Al principio dudó, pero luego aceptó el gajo con agrado.

Mientras las comíamos y comentábamos lo buenas que estaban, Naomi recordó de pronto porqué nos estaba buscando.

-¡Ah, ostras…! Se me había olvidado.- dijo mientras dejaba el resto de la naranja en el suelo.- Rin, la anciana Kaede me ha dijo que vayas inmediatamente a la entrada principal del pueblo, te está esperando.

Hice una mueca de fastidio, pero me levanté. Me despedí de los dos y les aconsejé que disfrutaran del festín. Cuando ya llevaba una distancia, me giré y les observé un momento. Estaban charlando y riendo amigablemente.

"_Hacen una bonita pareja"_ pensé.

De hecho, creo que Naomi es perfecta para Kohaku. Es bonita, trabajadora, inteligente y muy buena chica, y sé con certeza que Naomi suspira por Kohaku. Si lograra que se fijara en ella, serían muy felices.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ellos. Me volví a girar y me dirigí a la entrada principal, pensando porqué la anciana me había llamado de forma tan urgente, por más vueltas que le daba al tema no encontraba ningún motivo para que se efectuara aquella reunión. De pronto, un pensamiento vino a mi mente. Me dio un pálpito y paré en seco mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

"_No, no es posible…. Pero… ¿Y si es…?"._

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y cuando antes llegara al lugar de encuentro antes lo sabría. Corrí todo el camino notando como el corazón galopaba desbocado y una enorme emoción me embargaba. Y al girar la esquina y ver la entrada principal vi la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Vi a cuatro personas alejadas del pueblo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder reconocerles. Tres eran la anciana Kaede, la señora Sango y el señor Miroku.

La cuarta persona, o mejor dicho, Daiyoukai, era el ser que había venido a buscarme, contra todo pronóstico. Él se percató de mi presencia y me miró fijamente, haciendo que los demás se giraran al verme

Me embargó tal alegría que tuve el primer impulso de salir corriendo a abrazarle, pero me contuve. No era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, y algo me decía que todos estaban un poco tensos. Tragué saliva mientras me recomponía y caminé tranquilamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Rin, ha llegado el momento.- Me dijo la anciana Kaede en cuanto me puse a su lado.- Sesshomaru ha venido a saber qué es lo que deseas hacer, quedarte en el pueblo definitivamente o irte con él.

Les miré a todos un momento antes de contestar, para que no pareciera una respuesta precipitada. Después hablé.

-Me voy con el señor Sesshomaru.

-Rin, ¿Lo has meditado bien? - preguntó la señora Sango.

La miré y asentí con la cabeza. De pocas cosas he estado tan segura como aquella respuesta.

-Bien, si esa es tu decisión, que sea respetada.- indicó la anciana Kaede.

De pronto, el señor Sesshomaru se giró y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de adentrarse en el bosque y perderle de vista me dijo muy serio que lo tuviera todo preparado para mañana temprano, que es cuando me iría a buscar.

Aquella última noche en el pueblo fue muy triste para todos. Para mí, por una parte si lo era, pero por otra estaba completamente feliz, porque por fin volvía a estar con el señor Sesshomaru. Además, les prometí a todos que les visitaría muy a menudo y que no perderíamos en contacto.

El señor Inuyasha me llevó a una habitación para hablar en privado conmigo y me dijo que no me fiara de su hermano, que podía hacerme mucho daño porque era un demonio y no entendía nada de la vida y sentimientos de los humanos. También me recalcó que aquí siempre estaría mi casa y que si ocurría algo que volviera aquí sin pensarlo siquiera.

Aun no entiendo que era lo que me quiso decir el señor Inuyasha, aunque en aquel momento le dije que si a todo. No sé porque el señor Sesshomaru querría hacerme daño, siempre me h a protegido y ha sido amable conmigo, me salvó la vida dos veces y se ha preocupada mucho por mí. A veces creo que el señor Inuyasha se deja llevar mucho por sus propios prejuicios.

La despedía más triste fue la de Kohaku. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza tan grande…, no quiero recordarlo, me duele pensar en ello.

Al día siguiente, al alba, estaba el señor Sesshomaru a las afueras del pueblo esperándome. Partimos juntos y saludé con la mano a todos los que se levantaron a despedirse de mí.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras subíamos una colina, pude ver por última vez el pueblo rodeado por el bosque y los campos de cultivo. Me quedé mirándolo un momento y después miré al señor Sesshomaru, que estaba delante de mí. El debió percatarse de mi parada y se giró al verme.

-Rin. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó mientras me miraba de forma levemente interrogante.

Sentí como la alegría volvía a embargarme mientras mi cerebro me confirmaba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Entonces no me pude contener, solté todas mis pertenencias y corrí a abrazarle.

Cuando me separé de su torso, pude ver una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro. Estaba rígido, y me percaté que mi gesto le había cogido desprevenido. Pero eso no me importó.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verle, señor Sesshomaru…!- le dije muy feliz mientras daba un par de saltitos de alegría. De pronto, el señor Sesshomaru recuperó la compostura.

-Prosigamos.- me dijo con un tono neutro.

-Si señor.- respondí contenta. Iba a seguirle el paso cuando de pronto me di cuenta de algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis cosas! - dije en alto.

Volví corriendo a recoger el saco y me puse de nuevo al paso del señor Sesshomaru, cerrando un capítulo de mi vida y abriendo otro al lado de ese ser que es tan importante para mí.

**2 de Febrero**

Ya estamos en casa, bueno, en mi NUEVA casa. Aunque no me acabo de acostumbrar a ella, es tan… grande... ¡y lujosa! Pero bueno, supongo que es porque acabamos de llegar y ahora tengo que adaptarme a la dinámica de este lugar.

Hemos llegado después de tres días de viaje. Pero el viaje ha sido muy tranquilo, sin agobios, como si el señor Sesshomaru estuviera retrasando a propósito la vuelta a casa. De hecho, me extrañó mucho que no portara a Ah-un para que me cargara en el viaje y volver más rápido, pero en fin, seguramente serán imaginaciones mías.

Aunque no me ha importado nada que el viaje fuera así. Durante el trayecto hemos estado hablando mucho, bien, YO era la que parloteaba sin cesar mientras el señor Sesshomaru me escuchaba. A veces había momentos en los que pensaba que no me prestaba atención, con ese rostro tan serio que tiene, pero luego me cercioré que si me estaba escuchando. Cuando hablé de todas las cosas que hice con los exterminadores arqueó levemente la ceja, y cuando le conté lo que pasó con Sakura y mi posterior viaje, vi como frunció el entrecejo, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta de su gesto.

Cuando por fin llegamos al castillo me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Era el castillo más grande que había visto en mi vida!, y eso que he visto unos cuantos. Está encima de una colina, con varios patios y estancias distribuidos en varios niveles de la colina, rodeado de un gran muro de piedra y con una enorme puerta de madera a modo de entrada. También hay un camino zigzagueante que desciende por la colina hasta el valle.

Subimos aquel camino y en el mismo instante en el que nos pusimos frente a la puerta, esta se abrió sin necesitad de llamar previamente. Al entrar, entramos en un enorme pabellón de entrada, donde estaban situados unos edificios y estancias anexas. Allí estaban esperándonos todos los oficiales y el personal del servicio del castillo, todos demonios.

Por un momento me sentí incomoda. Era evidente que yo era la única humana que había en el castillo, aunque todos tuvieran un aspecto humano, y sobre todo me sorprendió la cantidad de personal que había, aunque teniendo en cuenta el impresionante tamaño de aquel castillo tenía cierta lógica. Era casi instintivo que me quedara con la boca abierta, pero me controlé y guardé la compostura.

El señor Sesshomaru avanzó por aquel pasillo que le hizo el servicio y se dirigió específicamente hacia una mujer de edad madura que estaba situada al fondo, le seguí.

-Naoko, ocúpate de ella y aposéntala en su habitación.

-Si señor.- dijo aquella mujer mientras le hacía una reverencia a modo de respetuoso saludo.

Mientras aquella mujer se dirigió a mí, el señor Sesshomaru se fue con los oficiales y vi como se alejaban del lugar, al igual que el resto del servicio.

-Venga conmigo, señorita. – me dijo de forma amable.

-¿Eh...? si, disculpe.- le respondí mientras volvía a la realidad. Me había quedado embelesada observando cómo se alejaba el señor Sesshomaru, esperando que me dijera alguna cosa, pero está claro que esperaba un imposible. Es muy típico de él no decir siquiera un "adiós".

Cruzamos los diversos patios y entramos en el impresionante edificio principal para subir los empinados escalones de los pisos, que por cierto hay muchos. Llegamos al último piso y al girar la esquina, entramos en un pasillo de madera donde comunicaban las estancias y que rodeaba una especie de patio interior descubierto, con un precioso jardín minimalista. Seguimos caminando por aquel pasillo hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta.

-Aquí están sus aposentos, señorita Rin.

Naoko abrió la puerta y al entrar me quedé impresionadísima. Es una habitación ENORME, con tres ventanales abiertos que le dan una apariencia muy luminosa. Se divide en dos partes, una parte de estar y la otra de dormir. La de dormir está levemente levantada del suelo y forrada con Tatami, y la de estar está a nivel y con suelo de madera. Hay un armario, un escritorio, un par de jarrones decorativos, velas con sus soportes y el futón más grande que he visto en mi vida, con un precioso Kakebutón y una Makura que parece muy cómoda y mullida.

Ahí sí que no me pude contener y me quedé observándolo todo con la boca completamente abierta, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Inmediatamente pensé que aquello era un error, aquella era una habitación para una princesa, era imposible que una estancia tan impresionante fuera para mí. Me giré a Naoko y así se lo hice saber.

-No señorita Rin.- me respondió la amable señora.- El señor Sesshomaru indicó específicamente que esta estancia fuera para usted.

Mi única respuesta fue arquear las cejas mientras me quedaba con mi mueca de sorpresa y completamente paralizada. Naoko sonrió, y mientras se retiraba, me indicó que me dejaba sola para que pudiera instalarme con total tranquilidad.

Cuando me dejó sola, suspiré, viendo que esto era lo que había. Me sentía subyugada y fuera de lugar. Aquello era demasiado para mí, una chica sencilla acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo al raso o en un futón sencillo en una casa humilde. Si me hubieran dado algo parecido me hubiera sentido mucho más cómoda.

Dejé mi saco, que igual que yo parecía que no encajaba en un sitio tan fino, y me dispuse a abrirlo para sacar mis pocas pertenencias. Cuando terminé, me dispuse a abrir el armario para guardarlo todo, y al abrirlo me llevé una sorpresa mayúscula.

El armario estaba lleno de ropa y demás enseres. Habían cinco o seis kimonos de invierno y otros tantos yukatas de verano, dos o tres abrigos pesados para protegerse del frio, unos cuantos nagajubans, sandalias, tabis, artículos de tocador y de limpieza y unos cuantos pasadores para recoger el pelo, así como algo de maquillaje y perfumes. También había tres yukatas de dormir y varios obis para atar los kimonos.

Saqué uno de los yukatas de dormir y lo observé, era de seda natural roja, con pequeños bordados de flores de sakura. Mientras lo observaba, no tuve ninguna duda, esa habitación no era mía, eran las pertenencias de otra persona.

Salí de la habitación y busque a Naoko, pero para mi desgracia no lograba encontrarla por ninguna parte. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya me daba por derrotada y completamente perdida en aquel laberinto, la encontré saliendo de una habitación.

-Ah, Naoko, por fin la encuentro…- dije jadeando. – Tiene que venir conmigo.

Naoko me miró interrogante, la agarré de la mano y prácticamente la arrastré conmigo. Le pedí que me llevara a la habitación y cuando llegamos le enseñé el armario.

-¿Lo ve como esta habitación no es mía?, está ocupada por alguien.- Cogí un espejo de mano y se lo enseñé.- Mire, estos son artículos de alguna mujer noble.

-Señorita Rin.- me dijo sonriente.- El señor Jaken ya me avisó que se comportaría así. Esos artículos se compraron únicamente para usted.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo…?!!.- Noté como la sorpresa volvía de nuevo.

-Señorita. ¿Quiere un consejo?- me preguntó Naoko.- Disfrute de estos lujos. Si el señor Sesshomaru se ha tomado la molestia de pedirnos que le adquiriéramos todos estos productos para usted, será porque se los merece, ¿No cree?

-Ese es el problema Naoko.- le respondí un poco triste.- No creo que me los merezca, me siento… fuera de lugar.

-Hágame caso.- Naoko me agarró de la mano a modo de consuelo.- El señor Sesshomaru no es muy expresivo que digamos, pero creo que es su forma de decirle que esta es su casa y que quiere que esté lo más a gusto posible. Si lo rechaza, le hará un agravio.

-Si… tal vez tenga razón.- Le contesté un poco más aliviada y agradecida por sus consejos.- Muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué.- Me respondió Naoko. Me soltó la mano y se dispuso a retirarse.- Yo estaré limpiando la habitación de al lado por si me necesita. Cuando acabe de instalarse le enseñaré el resto del castillo.

Naoko y yo nos hicimos una reverencia y salió de la estancia. Así que terminé de ponerlo todo en su sitio, fijándome en lo simples y sencillas que eran mis cosas en comparación con todos los presentes que estaban en el armario.

Ahora tengo que aprenderme de memoria todos los departamentos del castillo para poder guiarme y ubicarme. Me costará, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Nunca me han asustado los retos y no me voy a acobardar por algo tan simple.

**4 de Febrero**

Ya llevo dos días aquí, y parece que ya me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo de este castillo. Todos son muy amables conmigo, aunque su comportamiento es algo distante y respetuoso, como marcando las distancias de rango. Al principio me sentía incomodísima, pero luego me fijé que lo hacían de forma sincera. Ya empiezo a conocer los nombres de algunos y espero que, dentro de un tiempo, dejen esas reservas de lado y podamos tratarnos de forma más familiar. No me gusta tratar a la gente como criados, sino como mis amigos, y espero que lo vayan entendiendo y podamos llevarnos bien.

También pude ver a Ah-Un ¡¡¡Me hizo tan feliz poder volver a verle…!!!. Él también se puso muy contento, tiene su establo propio y una persona a su servicio para que le dé de comer y lo bañe. Me indicaron donde estaban los establos y fui corriendo a verle. Debió olfatearme antes de llegar, porque cuando le vi lo encontré muy excitado y moviendo la cola nervioso.

Le abracé la cabeza a Ah, mientras que Un me lamió la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo.- le dije contenta mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Un. La cabeza de Ah gruño de alegría.

Me he puesto en contacto con el cuidador de Ah-un, un chico muy agradable llamado Renji, y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para turnarnos en bañarlo y darle de comer. Ah-un estará contento y a mí me vendrá bien tener algo que hacer. Ahora solo me falta hablar con el señor Sesshomaru y que esté de acuerdo.

No me atrevo aún a llevar esos kimonos tan caros. No me encuentro cómoda con ellos y temo mancharlos o romperlos, así que sigo poniéndome mis cómodos y sencillos kimonos que traje del pueblo. Pero ayer, Naoko me llamó un momento para indicármelo.

-Señorita Rin. – me dijo algo apurada.- El señor Sesshomaru pregunta porque no se pone ningún kimono de los que le regaló.

-Naoko ¿Acaso le han reñido por mi culpa?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Algo así.- me contesto, dejándome aun más preocupada.- El señor Sesshomaru pensaba que no la había informado adecuadamente.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! No volverá a suceder.- le dije para que se quedara tranquila.- Hablaré con él para que no vuelva a reprenderte.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- me contestó agradecida. Hizo una reverencia y después se fue.

La verdad, me supo mal que Naoko se llevara una regañina por algo del que no tiene la culpa. No acaba de convencerme, pero esta noche utilizaré uno de los yukatas de dormir y mañana me pondré uno de los kimonos para agradarle.

Al que no he visto aun es al señor Jaken. Qué raro… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Supongo que estará fuera del castillo, haciendo algún encargo para el señor Sesshomaru. En fin, en cuanto venga ya le veré, tengo muchas ganas de ver como está y ver si me reconoce.

**5 de febrero**

La vida aquí en el castillo es bastante más tranquila de lo que me esperaba, aunque reconozco que estoy un poco decepcionada. Esperaba algo más de acción, y también poder pasar más rato junto al señor Sesshomaru, pero no le veo casi nunca.

Bueno, tengo que hacer un inciso con respecto a hoy. Ayer pude verle un momento y aproveché para comentarle lo de Ah-un y la regañina de Naoko. Para contentarle, me puse un kimono rosa palo muy bonito junto con su abrigo a juego, para que viera que no rechazo sus presentes.

Al cabo de un rato le localicé, como siempre hablando con sus oficiales. Me quedé a una distancia prudencial, suficiente para que me viera, pero lejos como para que le molestara mi presencia, y me quedé esperando a que acabara para poder hablar con él. De pronto, todos dejaron de hablar y empezaron a observarme, sobre todo el señor Sesshomaru, que tenía su mirada clavada en mí. No pude evitar ponerme completamente colorada.

-¿Qué quieres, Rin?- Preguntó muy serio el señor Sesshomaru al cabo de un rato.

-D-de-desearía comentarle dos cosa en privado, señor.- Le contesté avergonzada.- Solo será un momento, pero esperaré a que acabe.

El señor Sesshomaru volvió a mirarme fijamente y le dijo a sus oficiales que se marcharan. Después se acercó a mí.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó.- ¿Qué deseas comentarme?

-Verá, señor Sesshomaru. Quisiera pedirle permiso para poder cuidar a Ah-un junto con Renji. Ya he hablado con él, y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para turnarnos. Solo espero su aprobación.

-Por mí bien.- me contestó, eso me animó.- ¿Algo más?

-Si. No tiene por qué regañar a Naoko por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa.- le dije evitando en la medida de lo posible exaltarme para evitar que pareciera una falta de respeto.- Si tiene algún problema conmigo, dígamelo a mí, no utilice a terceros que paguen injustamente las consecuencias.

De pronto, me miró e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que me asustó y retrocedí un poco. Recordé como el señor Jaken se ponía lívido cada vez que hacía ese gesto, decía que al que le dirigía esa sonrisa automáticamente estaba muerto.

-El hecho de que hoy lleves un kimono nuevo me confirma que hice lo correcto. - Me respondió impávido.

-¿Cómo dice?- le pregunté completamente sorprendida.

-Solo me aseguré de que te llegara la orden.- Siguió hablando como si tal cosa.- Si te lo hubiera dicho directamente, tal vez no me hubieras obedecido. Sin embargo, al decírselo a Naoko, me garantizaba que cumplirías mi orden solo para evitarle problemas a esa mujer. Cosa en la que no me he equivocado.

Después de hablar, se cruzó por mi lado y empezó a alejarse, dejándome completamente pasmada y digiriendo la respuesta. Cuando terminó de irse, me entró un ataque de rebeldía y estuve a punto de quitarme el kimono allí mismo solo para demostrarle que a mí no se me manipulaba, pero decidí contenerme para evitar un escándalo, aunque aún seguía enfadada.

Subí a mi habitación y me quité el kimono con rabia, estampándolo contra el suelo. Me daba igual que se arrugara o se ensuciara. En aquel momento hubiera recogido todos sus presentes y se los hubiera quemado en la cara.

"_Encima que me lo había puesto para agradarle…¡¡Pero cómo pude ser tan tonta, dejarme manipular así…!!"._

Me puse el uniforme y las dagas y aún con mi orgullo herido bajé al patio de atrás, en parte para calmarme y también para ver si encontraba a alguien con quien entrenar.

Cuando llegué allí, me fijé en dos personas que estaban entrenando con espadas. No les había visto hasta ahora, y me senté en los escalones de la entrada para ver como lo hacían. Me fije que eran dos chicos muy jóvenes, no debían aparentar más de doce o trece años.

Uno tenía el pelo amarillo recogido en una coleta baja y los ojos violeta. El otro tenía el pelo verde corto y de punta, a juego con los ojos de color azul. Ambos tenían las orejas puntiagudas.

Después de observarlos un rato, vi que no eran malos del todo, pero les faltaba algo de técnica y bastante práctica, además, eran muy lentos y tenían varios fallos.

Decidí que debía corregirles los errores y me dirigí a ellos. Al percatarse de mi presencia, pararon de entrenar.

-Hola chicos.- Les saludé mientras me acercaba. Me miraban sorprendidos. -¿Os importa que entrene con vosotros un rato?

Los dos muchachos estaban perplejos, sin saber qué hacer. Uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Rin, la protegida del señor Sesshomaru. ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Los dos se miraron, como preguntándose qué hacer.

-Eh, que no muerdo.- les repliqué algo divertida.- No soy ningún monstruo ni nada parecido.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse y me sonrieron, aceptando la invitación.

La verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien. Les enseñé donde estaban fallando, cosa que me lo agradecieron mucho. Eran dos chicos habilidosos y aprendían rápido.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a hacerse tarde y decidimos acabar con la sesión.

-Oíd chicos, me lo he pasado muy bien.- les dije sinceramente. De hecho, el enfado había desaparecido por completo.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo me llamo Daichi.- Dijo el del pelo de punta.- Y él es mi hermano Jiro. Somos los hijos del comandante del ejército del señor Sesshomaru.

-Ahhh…Ya veo.- contesté. – Dejadme adivinar, estáis entrenando para poder pelear en el ejército junto con vuestro padre ¿Verdad?

Los dos muchachos se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- Preguntó Jiro.

Solo les hice un gesto para que se olvidaran del tema. De pronto, mientras guardaban sus cosas, Dachi hizo un comentario a su hermano que me llamó la atención.

-Ojalá el señor Jaken nos hubiera visto antes, que pena que no pueda venir al castillo.

-¿Qué has querido decir, Dachi?- pregunté para que repitiera el comentario.

Dachi se quedó mirándome como no entendiendo lo que le quería decir. Y de pronto Jiro me preguntó.

-¿Cómo? ¿No se lo han dicho aún?

-¿Decirme el qué, Jiro?

-Pues que el señor Jaken está en su casa recuperándose. Ha estado muy enfermo y pidió volver a su pueblo para estar tranquilo.

Aquella respuesta me trastocó mucho, no me lo esperaba para nada. Si lo hubiera sabido….

"_Tengo que ir a visitarle"_. Pensé apurada, _"A ser posible, mañana mismo"._

Obnubilada como estaba en mis pensamientos, no me fijé que los dos chicos se pusieron blancos como la pared. Cuando me percaté de ello, estaban mirando fijamente a algo, o alguien que se situaba detrás de mí.

Al girarme, me encontré con el señor Sesshomaru, mirándonos fijamente. Los dos chicos, me saludaron apresuradamente, le saludaron a él y salieron corriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted ahí?- Me atreví a preguntarle.

-El suficiente.- me respondió con su tono neutro.- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?

No me acordaba de ello, parecía que lo hacía a propósito para hacerme enfadar. Pero me contuve, no pensaba darle el gusto de verme en ese estado.

-Por cierto, tienes muy buena técnica, reconozco que estoy sorprendido.- me dijo de pronto.- Se nota que te han enseñado bien.

-Gracias, señor Sesshomaru.- le respondí bajito, no sabía cómo asimilar ese elogio, si para bien o para mal. De repente, me acordé de lo del señor Jaken.- Disculpe, me acabo de enterar de la enfermedad del señor Jaken, y me gustaría ir a verle. ¿Me concede el permiso para visitarle mañana?

-Haz lo que quieras.- me respondió.

Aquello me alegró bastante, estaba muy preocupada por él y tenía ganas de ver como se encontraba. Me disponía a irme cuando me acordé de otro detalle

-Otra cosa, señor Sesshomaru. ¿Le importaría que entrenara regularmente con Dachi y Jiro?

-Por mí no hay problema.- Me contestó después de pensarlo un poco.

Después se giró y mientras se alejaba me dijo lo siguiente.

-Rin, mañana llévate a Ah-un contigo, él sabe el camino. Y si ves a Jaken recuperado, le dices que lo quiero inmediatamente de vuelta al castillo, le doy como plazo dos días para que regrese.

-Si señor.- Le respondí.

Así que hoy voy a acostarme temprano porque mañana iré a ver al señor Jaken y saldré temprano. La verdad es que estoy agotada, así que retiro lo dicho con respecto a la tranquilidad, porque hoy ha sido un día entretenido. Entre todo lo que ha pasado y que acabo de lavar a Ah-un y llevarlo a pastar estoy molida. Solo me falta lavarme, cenar algo e irme a dormir.

A ver que me cuenta el señor Jaken mañana.

**6 de Febrero**

¡Ahhh!, por fin en casa, llevo todo el día fuera. Necesito un baño y algo ligero para comer, así recompondré las fuerzas para mañana.

Esta mañana hemos salido temprano Ah-un y yo para ir a visitar al señor Jaken. Por suerte, Renji se había levantado pronto también y ya me lo había ensillado y puesto los bozales, para agilizar la marcha.

Después de partir tuvimos un contratiempo. Por lo visto, Ah-un solo había ido una vez al pueblo del señor Jaken y se perdió por el camino, Estuvimos dando vueltas un buen rato, hasta que Ah-un detectó algo que le sirvió de guía y pudo ubicarse. A partir de ahí, ya llegamos derechos, pero habíamos perdido mucho tiempo.

Vimos en el aire un pequeño pueblecito y Ah-un gruño, indicándome que era allí. Descendimos y dejé a Ah-un cerca del poblado, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no asustara a los aldeanos.

-Ah-un, no te voy a atar ¿De acuerdo? - le dije mientras le acariciaba. Me parecía una barbaridad tenerlo atado todo ese tiempo sin poder moverse. Ah-un bufó contento como respuesta.- En una o dos horas estaré de vuelta, y no te alejes mucho de la zona.

Ah-Un gruño para darme a entender que comprendía lo que le había dicho y que me obedecería. Me alejé de él y me dispuse a entrar en la aldea.

La primera impresión que me dio hizo que me recordara un libro que leí hace bastante tiempo, "Los viajes de Gulliver". En uno de esos viajes, Gulliver naufraga y desembarca por accidente en un país llamado Liliput, con gente muy pequeñita que lo consideran un gigante peligroso y, después de muchos esfuerzos, lo detienen y lo llevan atado a la ciudad.

En aquel instante, me sentí como Gulliver llegando a la ciudad en miniatura de Liliput. Solo esperaba que no me recibieran de tan malos modos como en el libro.

Al cabo de un momento vi a un ser igualito que el señor Jaken, pero con un traje más sencillo, cargando un cubo de agua. Al verme se quedó petrificado, no sé si por miedo o por curiosidad.

-Disculpe.- le dije a aquel aldeano para después arrodillarme para que no me viera tan grande.- ¿Podría indicarme donde vive el señor Jaken?

Aquel aldeano me indicó donde se situaba su casa y, después de darle las gracias, me dirigí a ella. Una vez que estuve allí, volví a arrodillarme y llamé al señor Jaken para que saliera.

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber quien me llama?- Se oyó una voz muy familiar dentro de la casa.

De pronto, la cortina se abrió y salió el señor Jaken. No había cambiado nada de nada, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y por la pinta que tenía, se le veía completamente recuperado.

El señor Jaken se quedó mirándome fijamente, como intentando reconocer quien era. Después habló con ese tono tan desconfiado que suele utilizar.

-¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco de nada, de hecho, no conozco a ninguna humana.- Volvió a mirarme de forma inquisitiva.- ¿Por qué me buscas, muchacha?

-Señor Jaken.- dije con un tono de reproche levemente divertido.- ¿Tantos años han pasado que ya no me reconoce?

El señor Jaken volvió a mirarme, para después negar con la cabeza.

-Venga hombre, haga algo de memoria y fíjese un poco más…

Volvió a mirarme y de pronto puso cara de haber resuelto un acertijo. Entonces me abrazó alegrándose mucho de verme, pero solo un momento, porque el "gran" señor Jaken no se alegra de ver a una simple humana que hace mucho que no veía. Pero aquel gesto tan típico de él me hizo reír. Una vez que se recompuso me dijo.

-Vaya, has cambiado mucho. Típico de los humanos, te despistas un momento y cambian de aspecto radicalmente.

Tal vez otra persona se hubiera tomado a mal ese comentario, pero a mí no, todo lo contrario. Me hacía muy feliz ver que se encontraba bien y recuperado.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra de su enfermedad?- le pregunté

-¡¡¡Ahh, he estado malísimo, casi me muero….!! – dijo muy afectado.- Pero como soy tan fuerte y resistente, no hay nada que pueda detenerme…- respondió mientras ponía los brazos en jarra con una pose de autoridad, como si fuera un "superhéroe", para después reír de forma exagerada.

Yo no pude hacer más que poner una mueca de circunstancias mientras entrecerraba los ojos. El señor Jaken, genio y figura, sigue siendo tan quejica y fanfarrón como siempre.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, hasta el punto de que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Le puse al día sobre todo lo que me había sucedido desde que me dejaron en el pueblo y en algunas cosas se quedó muy sorprendido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

-¡Oh, vaya! - Exclame sorprendida de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.- Señor Jaken, tengo que volver al castillo. Se ha hecho muy tarde.

-Bien, pues corre a buscar a Ah-un, que debe estar nervioso y os darán una buena reprimenda si llegáis a estas horas.

Me levanté y para irme, cuando me acordé de lo que me dijo el señor Sesshomaru.

-Por cierto, me ha dicho el señor Sesshomaru que, si ya está recuperado, que lo quiere de vuelta al castillo como máximo en dos días.

Observé como el señor Jaken hizo una mueca de gran decepción.

-Oh, se me ha acabado el descanso…- murmuró mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Señor Jaken. ¿No cree que ya lo tiene bien de descansar?-Le pregunté inquiridoramente. No sé porqué, pero sospechaba que el señor Jaken había alargado a propósito su periodo de convalecencia.

-¡¡¡E-Eso a ti no te incumbe!!!- Exclamó el señor Jaken regañándome. Se recompuso y prosiguió- Bien, dile al señor Sesshomaru que en dos días estaré de vuelta.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos muy pronto, señor Jaken- Me levanté y me fui corriendo para buscar a Ah-un. En el trayecto, escuché a lo lejos decir algo al señor Jaken.

-¡Oye! Acordaos de enviarme a Ah-un para que me recoja.

-¡Eso está hecho!- Le contesté a lo lejos. Le saludé con la mano.- ¡Hasta la vista!

Cuando llegué al lugar donde estaba instalado Ah-un, me lo encontré durmiendo la siesta. Vamos, que estaba de lo más tranquilo. Al principio protestó un poco cuando lo desperté, pero después se animó y volvimos a casa.

Estaba muy preocupada por lo que me diría el señor Sesshomaru. Era consciente de que había llegado más tarde de lo permitido, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era estar tranquila. No había hecho nada malo, y cualquiera puede perderse por el camino, además, suponía que si le decía que disponía del señor Jaken haría que no se enfadara tanto.

Dejé a Ah-un en el establo ya con la silla y los bozales quitados, con su comida y agua correspondiente. Cuando salí de ahí, me lo topé por sorpresa, como si estuviera esperando que saliera.

-¡Ah!, disculpe.- le dije después de dar un respingo de sorpresa.- No le esperaba aquí.

-Habéis tardado mucho.-indicó el señor Sesshomaru.

-Si, es verdad.- Le respondí.- Es que Ah- un se perdió en el camino de ida y por eso hemos tardado más de la cuenta.

El señor Sesshomaru se giró y empezó a caminar. Era raro, esperaba un tono de reproche, pero en su tono de voz no noté ningún dejo de enfado, era completamente neutra. Decidí seguirle porque sabía que me preguntaría por el señor Jaken y me puse a su lado. Mientras caminábamos, de pronto preguntó muy serio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Jaken se ha muerto por fin?

Al principio esa pregunta me cogió por sorpresa, pero luego lo capte. ¡El señor Sesshomaru estaba gastando una broma! Eso sí, muy particular, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Lo capté porque el señor Sesshomaru conoce mejor que nadie al señor Jaken, y sabe muy bien lo quejica y exagerado que puede llegar a ser.

No pude evitar reír por la ocurrencia, y después le contesté.

-No, aun, no. Pero según él, ha estado increíblemente enfermo y a punto de morirse.

Observé que el señor Sesshomaru hizo un muy leve gesto que daba a entender que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Que el señor Jaken tena "mucho cuento" y que era demasiado teatrero.

Reconozco que me ha gustado mucho que me dijera ese comentario en broma, significa que estaba de buen humor y me gusta verle así.

-¿Le has comunicado mi mensaje?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Si señor.- Le respondí.- El señor Jaken ya está perfectamente recuperado, y me ha confirmado que en dos días lo tendrá disponible en el castillo. También me ha pedido que le enviemos a Ah-un para que lo recoja.

-Bien.- Dijo pensativo, después paró de caminar.- Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- Le saludé y me fui a mi habitación.

Y bueno, aquí estoy. La verdad es que estoy muy aliviada de que el señor Jaken esté completamente recuperado de su enfermedad, y tengo muchas ganas de que vuelva al castillo. Sacando al señor Sesshomaru y Ah-un, es la única cara conocida que tengo aquí.

……… ……… ……….

Acabo de despertarme, no sé, muy rara, como con mal cuerpo. He estado durmiendo un buen rato por la posición que veo en la luna, pero me siento como si no hubiera dormido nada de lo cansada que estoy. Además, he debido tener una pesadilla porque estoy sudando.

Pero esto es raro, no me acuerdo de nada. Me siento nerviosa y algo asustada, pero no me acuerdo de lo que soñé. Siempre me acuerdo de lo que sueño, es más, lo siento tan real que cuando me despierto pienso que aún estoy soñando, hasta que me sitúo y me calmo.

Sin embargo esto es distinto. Está claro que tuve la pesadilla, pero la sensación que tengo es como si fuera más suave, como un sueño normal. Es como si se hubieran amortiguado las visiones y fueran más soportables.

La verdad es que para mí ya me está bien. Me siento mal, pero mucho mejor que cuando la pesadilla es tan fuerte. Bajaré al bajo para lavarme la cara y despejarme, e intentaré dormir un poco más, aun es muy pronto para el alba.

**8 de febrero**

Ya estoy un poco más calmada, pero me encuentro fatal.¡¡Ha sido horroroso!! No sé qué me pasa, y siento que esto va a más, no sé qué hacer. Y lo peor es que no puedo hablar con nadie de este tema aquí.

Al menos en el pueblo me tranquilizaban con las pesadillas, aunque no supieran el alcance de ellas, pero no tenía la necesidad de fingir que no pasaba nada. Pero aquí… es otra cosa. No tengo tanta confianza con nadie para explicar lo que me ocurre

Por todos los dioses…. Me siento tan sola…. Es la primera vez que me siento así en mucho tiempo, y no tengo con quien hablar. Al menos suerte que tengo este diario en el que poder desahogarme.

El señor Jaken vino al mediodía con Ah-un. En ese momento, estábamos entrenando Dachi, Jiro y yo antes de ir a comer, y vimos como el dragón aterrizaba en el patio donde estábamos situados.

-¡¡Señor Jaken!!- exclamaron contentos los dos chicos al unísono.

-¡¡¡AHHGGG!!!, ¡Apartaros monstruos, alejaos de mí!- exclamó el señor Jaken en cuando vio a los dos muchachos. También hacía muchos aspavientos para evitar que se le acercaran.

Los tres nos quedamos perplejos, no entendíamos porqué se comportaba así el señor Jaken. Hasta que decidí preguntarle.

-Oiga, señor Jaken. ¿Por qué trata así a estos chicos si no le han hecho nada?, solo iban a saludarle.

Los chicos, refugiados detrás de mí, asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

-¡¿Chicos?! ¡¡Lo que son unos salvajes!!- chilló casi histérico el señor Jaken con la cara colorada. Parecía que le iba a dar un sincope.- ¡¡Unos gamberros, sinvergüenzas….!!!

De pronto Jiro pareció acordarse de algo.

-Venga hombre, señor Jaken.- dijo con un tono burlesco.- Solo fue una pequeña bromilla para divertirnos, tampoco era para ponerse así.

-Eso.- Siguió Dachi.- Es que usted tiene poco sentido del humor…

-¡¡¡ ¿UNA BROMILLA?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Os parece una bromilla prenderme fuego a la ropa para que me achicharrara? ¡!!¿O ponerme un nido de avispas en mi futón?!!!- exclamó el señor Jaken fuera de sí y con las cuencas desorbitadas.

Los dos chicos pusieron una cara entre avergonzada y burlona que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Yo aun estaba más perpleja de lo que estaba antes, porque aunque parecían un poco traviesos, también me habían dado la impresión de ser dos chicos serios, no me imaginaba que hicieran bromas tan pesadas.

El señor Jaken seguía soltando sapos y culebras a los dos muchachos, cuando escuchamos una voz autoritaria llamándole. Nos giramos todos para ver quién era.

-¡¡¡Señor Sesshomaru!!!- exclamó el señor Jaken contento.

En ese instante aproveché para decirles a los chicos que se llevaran a Ah-un a los establos y que luego quería hablar con ellos muy seriamente . Los chicos obedecieron en seguida.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ya he vuelto al castillo.- dijo el señor Jaken sonriente mientras se acercaba al señor Sesshomaru.- ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

-Mañana partimos del castillo al alba, prepara a Ah-un y todo lo que necesitemos para el viaje.- respondió el señor Sesshomaru.

-¡Ah!- el señor Jaken se quedó perplejo.-Señor, eso es que vamos a perseguir a….

Entonces vi como el señor Sesshomaru asintió levemente para responder a su duda, como si quisiera que el señor Jaken dejara de hablar.

El señor Jaken se fue decidido a preparar todo lo necesario para el día siguiente. En ese momento, pensé que debería estar molestando al señor Sesshomaru con mi presencia y decidí salir de ahí. Cuando ya me había girado discretamente, el señor Sesshomaru dijo algo.

-Rin

-¿Ah?- dije parándome en seco.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros.

-Eh… s-sí, señor Sesshomaru.- dije después de girar la cabeza levemente.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación prácticamente corriendo y brincando, no podía evitar estar muy contenta. Eran como los viejos tiempos otra vez, como cuando era niña, y me sorprendí a mí misma notar como había echado de menos aquellos momentos.

Entonces recordé lo que dijo el señor Jaken.

"_Señor, eso es que vamos a perseguir a…"_

Era igual que cuando perseguíamos a Naraku, solo que la presa del señor Sesshomaru evidentemente no era él.

"_¿A quien querrá perseguir el señor Sesshomaru?"_, pensé. Evidentemente era a algún enemigo que osaba amenazarle y que iría a poner en su sitio.

De todos modos, aquello me parecía muy emocionante. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tenía un poco de suerte y podría demostrarle todos mis progresos, era claro que esta era mi gran oportunidad.

Llegue a mi habitación y me dispuse a guardar las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje. Mis armas, un kimono "de civil", las protecciones, un par de uniformes de recambio, las botas,…

Y de pronto, al ponerme de pie, volvió a pasar.

Mis manos volvieron a brillar y surgió otra vez el fuego verde, como aquella noche en el lago, solo que esta vez….La llama era más fuerte, y la tenía en las dos manos.

Fue como revivir de nuevo lo de aquella noche. Me quedé petrificada de terror mientras observaba mis manos. Casi no podía respirar, y lo poco que podía era de forma entrecortada, mi corazón se disparaba desbocado… aquello era demasiado para mí.

Ya estaba a punto de perder la cordura y ponerme a chillar cuando escuché una voz que me hizo recuperar la compostura momentáneamente y ponerme en alerta.

-¡Rin, Riiiin…! ¿Dónde estás?

Era el señor Jaken, sin duda, y se dirigía a mi habitación. Mis manos brillaban, pero ya menos, y solo me dio tiempo a ponerme cara a la puerta y poner las manos en mi espalda para que no lo viera. En el instante en el que me colocaba, el pequeño demonio abrió la puerta.

-Ah, Rin, estás aquí.- dijo el señor Jaken.- Oye, me han dicho que vienes con…

De pronto, el demonio me miró fijamente, como si sospechara de algo.

-Rin, tienes muy mala cara. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… no, no, no me pasa nada no se preocupe.- le dije a modo de disculpa y sonriendo para que no notara mi estado de ánimo.

El señor Jaken frunció el ceño y vi como observaba algo que le había llamado la atención.

-¿Qué es ese resplandor verde que sale de tu espalda?

Sentí como mi sangre desaparecía de mi cuerpo como por arte de magia, mientras el señor Jaken se acercaba, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, con toda la intención de averiguar que era aquel resplandor. Mientras, yo iba hacia atrás intentando esquivarle.

-No, si no es nada.- le dije para calmar su curiosidad.- De verdad, no se preocupe…

-Vamos Rin, no te comportes como una niña.- me contestó.- Venga, déjame verlo…

Ya estaba a punto de llegar y yo ya tenía la espalda contra la pared, completamente acorralada. De pronto, el señor Jaken se inclinó para ver detrás de mi espalda, yo temblaba, sin saber cómo poder explicar aquello y con terror a que se lo explicara al señor Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, si no hay nada.- Dijo sorprendido.- Hubiera jurado ver un resplandor verde, pero bueno, habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

El señor Jaken se puso enfrente de mí, con el ceño fruncido y más que dispuesto a darme un buen sermón.

-¿Lo ves, tonta?, no había ningún sentido para que pusieras esa cara ni que te quedaras como el papel. Menudo susto me has dado.

Se giró y se dispuso a irse, cuando volvió a girarse y mirarme.

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba. No entiendo porqué el señor Sesshomaru quiere que vengas con nosotros, pero como son sus órdenes lo acataré.- dijo algo resignado.- Tenlo todo preparado para mañana, tú te buscaras tu comida como siempre, te adaptarás a nuestro paso te guste o no y, sobre todo, no quiero que nos des problemas innecesarios. ¿Está claro?

-Señor Jaken. ¿No cree que todo eso está fuera de lugar? No es la primera vez que voy con ustedes, y ya no soy una niña…-

-Pues eso es lo que espero de ti, que te comportes como una adulta.- me reprobó. – Y ahora me voy, que tengo mucho trabajo.

Cuando por fin salió de mi habitación pude respirar hondo, para después verme las manos. Eran mis manos de nuevo, las de siempre. Sentí otra vez la congoja y el miedo, pero me controlé y decidí centrarme en prepararlo todo para mañana.

No entiendo nada, no sé porqué he vuelto a tener ese youki, pero lo peor es que ahora ha sido en las dos manos, como si se hiciera más fuerte….

No quiero pensarlo, no quiero averiguar nada, no quiero saber qué me pasa…. Lo único que quiero es que no vuelva a sucederme nunca más. A la gente normal no le ocurren estas cosas, no tienen esas pesadillas tan horribles, no les sale youki de las manos…. Solo quiero ser alguien normal

Por todos los dioses ¡¡¡ ¿Qué me está pasando?!!!

* * *

"_Rin, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo"_ ,pensó Kagome mientras cerraba la libreta. _"Si hubiera sabido lo que se sucedía de verdad…"_

No podía evitar sentirse fatal por lo mal que lo había estado pasando. Era como si la hubiera traicionado y abandonado a su suerte. Sentía que la culpa era suya, por no crear un vínculo tan fuerte con Rin para que ella le hubiera confesado lo que le sucedía de verdad y como se sentía.

"_Si lo hubiera hecho, si me lo hubiera contado… Tal vez ahora no estaría desaparecida"._

Pero tuvo que ser franca. ¿Acaso la hubiera creído?, posiblemente no, o le hubiera vuelto a quitar hierro al asunto. Pero ahora era algo que no podía saber ni averiguar.

"_Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es intentar indagar que le ha pasado, y porque…"_

Pero de momento solo tenía pistas, indicios. Nada solido que le hiciera pensar en una solución viable a corto plazo.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro dándole vueltas una y otra vez en su mente. Tenía un rompecabezas desordenado, un montón de piezas sin sentido.

"_Algo se me está pasando, estoy segura",_ pensó. _"Está claro que Rin no puede darme nada solido porque ni siquiera sabía que se sucedía entonces."_

Sin embargo, algo le decía que debía continuar leyendo los diarios. Aunque solo fueran indicios, tal vez pudieran guiarla en algo.

Kagome paró de caminar y miró a la ventana. La luna estaba muy alta y las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor, debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó a casa. Pensó en Inuyasha, le echaba de menos.

"_Es tan alocado que seguro no se habrá dado ni cuenta de que no estoy en casa"_. No pudo evitar sonreír por su pensamiento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella e Inuyasha se habían casado, y hasta hoy habían sido muy felices. Estaban muy enamorados y aun lo seguían estando, como el primer día. A veces se preguntaba si Inuyasha pensaba mucho en Kikyo, pero era algo que ya no le dolía. Kikyo era un recuerdo, parte del pasado de los dos, y ella sabía que Inuyasha nunca dejaría de quererla, pero solo era eso, un recuerdo de su vida. Con ella vivía el presente y el futuro, le había demostrado con creces que la amaba y eso a Kagome le bastaba.

Decidió cambiar los pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en asuntos que ya estaban resueltos. Se sintió mal pensando en su marido y en personas muertas cuando Rin podría estar en peligro. No había tiempo que perder.

Tenía indicios, tenía las pistas, pero no tenía nada claro. Solo cuatro migajas de aquí y allá. Pero esas migajas le daban a entender que había una relación directa entre su desaparición y las cosas que le sucedían.

"_Tal vez, si las agrupara… Pero solo tengo piezas sueltas…."_

Y entonces se le ocurrió.

"_Si apunto todos los indicios por orden cronológico, puede ser que vea algo que se me está escapando… ¡¡¡Claro, eso es….!!!"_

Kagome se puso manos a la obra y buscó varias hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo para poder apuntar todas las cosas raras que le habían pasado a Rin en estos últimos años. Decidió apuntar momento, lugar, fecha, que estaba haciendo en ese momento y en qué consistía. Debía apuntar también otros datos secundarios que considerara necesarios, y así tal vez pudiera verlo desde una óptica en general.

Sabía que iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero esperaba tener su recompensa, una respuesta sólida.

Cogió los diarios ya leídos y los repasó por encima para localizar los momentos en los que tuvo algún momento paranormal o demoníaco. Cuando los localizó, apuntó todos los datos y regresó a leer el siguiente diario más animada. Esta vez lo leería desde otra perspectiva, no como una búsqueda de LA RESPUESTA, sino como una búsqueda de pistas que la llevarían a la respuesta correcta.

Sintiendo que ahora si estaba en el camino correcto, localizó el diario que le seguía y continuó leyendo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!, disculpad el retraso para actualizar. Tuve al principio de empezar el capítulo una crisis inspirativa y dejé el capítulo una temporada, esperando que algun día me sentara y vinieran las las palabras solas a mi mente.

Y ese dia sucedió. Prácticamente lo he escrito en dos semanas, de pronto empezaron a venirme las palabras a mi mente. Tenía las ideas y las imágenes montadas, pero me faltaban las palabras para plasmarla en el documento y al final lo conseguí. Desatasqué el capítulo y aquí está para que lo disfruteis.

¡¡¡Por fin ha aparecido el objeto de deseo!!!, ya se hacía de rogar, pero por fin ha aparecido en escena. ¿Que os pensabais que había dejado a la niña a su suerte...? ¡ Pues no!, ha ido a recogerla como buen caballero que se precie. XD.

Os quiero pedir un consejo para las más expertas y veteranas en Fics. Querría saber si los personajes de la historia están apegados a los personajes originalesl o si los veis con una personalidad muy diferente a la original. Sobretodo, el personaje de Rin, a veces pienso que se me escapa de las manos.

¡Muchisimas gracias por los Rewiews!, mi agradecimiento a Kagome KGM, Hoshi no negai (gracias por los consejos, los estoy siguiendo... y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia), Alirinses, Vanecool (me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior), Be, LauAkiko (Me encanta tu fic, ya sabes cual...), y muy especialmente a Ako Nomura, que está pasando unos momento difíciles en su país (vi tu mensaje, verás como tu amiga está bien.), y a todos los Chilenos/as que leen mi fic, a ellos les dedico el capítulo y que sean fuertes, que de todo se sale. Tambien agradecer a todos los que han hecho su historia como favorita y todas las personas que tienen puesta la alerta de actualización. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que no os decepcione.

Y nada más. Críticas, tomatazos y otros asuntos en Rewiews, por favor. Enviadme muchos, que me encantan y suben mucho el ánimo.

Un beso, y, como siempre, espero que os guste.


	5. Capítulo 4: Cuarta Libreta

_Capítulo 4. Cuarta libreta._

**15 de Febrero.**

Llevamos una semana más o menos de viaje, pero se me ha pasado muy rápido. Aun sabiendo lo peligroso del viaje me siento feliz y tranquila, estos viajes me dan tantos recuerdos… Es igual que cuando yo era pequeña y buscábamos a Naraku, solo que yo ahora soy un poco más mayorcita y el demonio que estamos buscando no tiene nada que ver con Naraku.

En cuanto a lo que me pasó en el castillo… Prefiero no pensar en ello, me da demasiado miedo. Suerte que el señor Jaken no ha sospechado nada raro y no le ha contado nada al señor Sesshomaru, si hubiera sido así, me hubiera puesto en un gran aprieto.

En esta semana, el señor Jaken me ha estado explicando muchas cosas acerca de quién estamos buscando. Se trata de un demonio muy poderoso llamado Jaaku. Según me contó el señor Jaken, Jaaku no actúa como los demonios normales, no se enfrenta de cara. Es un ser inteligente, despiadado y sibilino, y a causa de ello lo convierte en alguien tremendamente peligroso. También me dijo que siempre cambia de muchas formas, por lo que nadie sabe su verdadero aspecto. Y lo peor de todo, el señor Jaken contó que, durante una temporada, Jaaku formó parte del cuerpo de Naraku, por lo que aprendió muchos de sus trucos. Es un ser que le encanta asesinar por placer, tanto humanos como youkais, se regocija mucho con la sangre y los gritos de terror, y le apasiona comerse a sus víctimas mientras aun están vivas. Por como lo describe el señor Jaken, parece la definición perfecta de un psicópata.

- ¡Pero eso es horroroso! – exclamé después de que me explicara todo aquello.- Ese ser es un monstruo, un autentico peligro para todos.

- Si, es un ser muy peligroso.- dijo el señor Jaken algo pensativo, mientras miraba la noche estrellada.- Que me lo digan a mí…

- Señor Jaken. ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Pues que a mí estuvo a punto me matarme también.

En mi mente salió una gran exclamación que, por suerte, no llegó a salir de mi boca. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para poder exclamar nada. El señor Jaken continuó hablando.

- Un día nos avisaron nuestros espías que Jaaku estaba merodeando por los alrededores del castillo, por aquel entonces, el señor Sesshomaru no se encontraba en él. Yo y otros capitanes decidimos salir a acabar con el de una vez, junto con nuestros soldados. Mientras peinábamos la zona, yo me separé del resto porque escuché un ruido extraño y fui a investigar. De pronto, solo pude ver unas enormes fauces que se dirigieron hacia mí y me mordieron. Todo pasó en un instante, si no llega a ser por uno de los comandantes que intervino a tiempo, hubiera sido devorado por él.

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre mientras el señor Jaken proseguía con su historia, solo pensar en aquel momento, en cómo se sintió…

- Jaaku, al verse descubierto, me soltó y huyó de allí, pero me dejó muy herido. Tanto, que pensaba que moriría irremediablemente y solicité al señor Sesshomaru que me dejara morir en mi pueblo. Y, contra todo pronóstico, el señor Sesshomaru aceptó.

- Oh, señor Jaken…- dije afectada. Ahora entendía por qué se había ido a su pueblo, en vez de que lo curaran en el castillo. Aunque, ahora que pienso, eso debió suceder hace tiempo, porque cuando le vi, estaba muy bien.

- Sí, bueno, reconozco que alargué un poquito mi convalecencia.- dijo el señor Jaken un poco avergonzado, después de que le comentara aquel pensamiento.- Además, la herida se infectó con el veneno de su saliva y costó mucho de curar. Pero es que estuve muy mal, y- y…¡¡¡ESTABA MUY CANSADO, CARAY…!!!

El señor Jaken hacía aspavientos como si quisiera justificar su comportamiento. Eso me hizo mucha gracia y solo sonreí, pero sabía que lo hacía porque el señor Jaken ahora podía estar explicándome toda aquella historia.

En el fondo, sonreía porque daba gracias a los dioses de que el señor Jaken siguiera vivo.

-Aun no entiendo porque el señor Sesshomaru ha querido que vinieras con nosotros.- Comentó el señor Jaken después de recuperar la compostura.- Ese Jaaku es muy peligroso, y no dudará ni un instante en utilizarte para atacar al señor Sesshomaru.

Vi como el señor Jaken suspiraba mientras miraba la hoguera que nos calentaba. Volvió a quedarse pensativo.

- El fin, él sabrá porque lo ha hecho. Vamos a dormir, que mañana tendremos un día ajetreado.

Mientras intentaba dormir, no hacía más que pensar en aquel ser tan escalofriante. Pero, sobre todo, tenía una duda que el señor Jaken no me había resuelto.

"_¿Por qué tanto interés en atacar al señor Sesshomaru?"_

Decidí no pensar en ello de momento, en cuanto me acordara se lo preguntaría al señor Jaken. Y mientras pensaba en ello, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esta mañana estábamos caminando por un bosque bastante frondoso, me fijé que el señor Sesshomaru estaba un alerta, como si buscara a alguien.

- Señor Jaken. ¿El señor Sesshomaru ha encontrado el rastro de Jaaku?

- Eh…, no, no es Jaaku. Ese ser controla su olor, no es la forma de encontrarlo.

Volví a fijarme en el señor Sesshomaru. _"Entonces ¿Qué, o a quien está buscando?" _Pensé.

- En realidad está buscando a Ryochu, un sirviente de Jaaku.- resolvió el señor Jaken, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Supongo que, si lo apresamos, nos dirá donde está su escondite y podamos matar a esa mala bestia de una buena vez.

De pronto, vimos como el señor Sesshomaru musitaba un "Maldita sea". El señor Jaken le preguntó preocupado que sucedía.

- Le he perdido el rastro.- respondió el señor Sesshomaru con su tono neutro de siempre.

Acto seguido, se giró y caminó hacia nosotros. Tenía el rostro muy serio y sus ojos tenían una mirada fría, como si estuviera fastidiado o frustrado.

- Vámonos.- dijo en cuanto se cruzó con nosotros.

Tanto Ah-un, donde yo estaba montada, como el señor Jaken giraron para seguirle. Entonces lo pensé.

"_¿Y si hubiera dejado algún rastro físico para rastrear? podría intentarlo, no pierdo nada por hacerlo."_

- Señor Jaken, espere un momento.- le dije al señor Jaken mientras saltaba de Ah-un para posarme en el suelo y correr hacía el lugar.- Ahora vengo.

- ¡¡RIN, VUELVE AQUÍ!!¡¡MALDITA MOCOSA…!!- escuché decir al señor Jaken mientras me alejaba de ellos.

Llegué al lugar y me puse a inspeccionar a ver que encontraba. Me sorprendió que el señor Sesshomaru no se fijara en unos detalles tan evidentes.

Dos metros de donde estaba situado el señor Sesshomaru, había unas pisadas de un pié bastante grande, además, había hecho un sendero de gran tamaño entre unos arbustos, señal de que había pasado por aquí. Al entrar en el sendero, vi un trozo de piel marrón, y, desperdigados, unos cabellos rojos. Era claro que había salido corriendo de aquí al verse descubierto. Me agaché para observar mejor las pistas.

- Señor Jaken. ¿Ryochu es un demonio grande, de pelo rojo y con alguna prenda de color marrón?

- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó el señor Jaken algo enfadado. Por la cercanía de su voz, sentí que se había acercado donde yo estaba.

- Porque no hay duda, ha huido por aquí.- le respondí mientras miraba el camino improvisado.

- ¿Estás segura?

Me giré sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz. El señor Sesshomaru estaba con el señor Jaken, y también Ah-un.

Completamente, señor.- le contesté confiada mientras me ponía de pié.

Observé como el señor Sesshomaru miraba el sendero pensativo.

- Pues vamos.- dijo tranquilo, y acto seguido empezó a levitar para ir más rápido.

Subí de un salto en el lomo de Ah- un y agarré de la solapa al señor Jaken para que no se quedara ahí. Al cabo de un rato, oí como el señor Sesshomaru dijo bajito "ya te tengo", señal de que había encontrado otra vez su olor. Pero cuando lo encontramos, nos llevamos una sorpresa muy desagradable.

La sangre de Ryochu estaba desperdigada por todas partes, y su cadáver estaba desmembrado, le habían arrancado las extremidades. También tenía el abdomen abierto en canal, y se veían sus intestinos. A su cadáver empezaban a llegar las moscas.

- Qué horror…- dijo el señor Jaken lívido.

Entendía porque estaba así, la muerte de aquel demonio tuvo que ser horrible. Se veía la saña con el que habían cometido semejante matanza.

- No hay duda, esto es cosa de Jaaku.- dijo temblando el señor Jaken.- Ni siquiera respeta a sus aliados.

- Aquí no hay nada que hacer.- sentenció el señor Sesshomaru girándose.- Prosigamos.

El señor Jaken aun seguía lívido con aquel espectáculo. De pronto preguntó.

- ¿Pero por que tuvo que matarle?, si era su sirviente, no tiene sentido.

- Lo mató para que no le delatara.- dijo el señor Sesshomaru mientras caminaba.

Los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos, aunque, la verdad, el señor Sesshomaru tenía razón. Jaaku sabía que íbamos detrás de su sirviente y que, si lo apresábamos, nos diría donde está oculto y sus futuros planes.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con el señor Sesshomaru.- comenté después de pensar lo que iba a decir.- Es más, creo que utilizó a su sirviente como señuelo para evitar que lo capturáramos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Rin?- Preguntó el señor Jaken

- No sé si se ha fijado, pero tenía la sangre escampada por todas partes, y el abdomen abierto, sin embargo, no ha devorado sus restos. Quería que el olor de Ryochu se escampara pronto para captar la atención del señor Sesshomaru y alejarle de su camino de salida.- dije pensativa.- Realmente es un demonio muy inteligente.

Y de momento seguimos buscándole, aunque no hemos encontrado nada. Sinceramente, esto no me gusta. Normalmente, lo demonios son muy brutos y una cosa así no la pensarían nunca, incluso muchos de alto rango, pero este demonio… no es que sea igual que Naraku, es que incluso es peor. Se comporta como un humano despiadado con el poder de un demonio, eso es lo que le hace tan peligroso. Y sé que nos atacará en el momento más adecuado.

En fin, me voy a dormir, el señor Jaken y Ah-un hace tiempo que duermen y debe ser muy tarde. Mañana habrá más cosas que contar.

**16 de Febrero.**

Volvemos al castillo, ya está decidido.

El señor Sesshomaru ha decidido regresar y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, ese ser no se dejará descubrir tan fácilmente. Nos arriesgamos a que nos ataque desprevenidos y no reaccionemos a tiempo, lo mejor es regresar al castillo y ver si nos ataca por allí. Aunque no creo que haga semejante suicidio, pero al menos estaremos seguros.

Si, es lo mejor. A veces, por la noche, siento que algo, o alguien, me observa. Desde que encontramos el cadáver de Ryochu tengo esa sensación. De pronto noto un escalofrío en la espalda y una sensación de sentirme observada, como si alguien me vigilara. Lo sorprendente es que le he preguntado al señor Jaken si se sentía así y me ha dicho que sí, que él también lo ha notado. Por eso la noticia le ha sentado tan bien, la verdad es que el pobre estaba bastante asustado.

En cierto modo, me entristece volver. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien haciendo este viaje, a pesar de lo peligroso que es, pero ahora no sé si volveremos a hacer un viaje así de nuevo. Mi consuelo es que hemos estado viajando más de una semana, y de momento, lo guardaré en mis recuerdos y en este diario, para poder recordarlo siempre.

Hoy va a ser cortito, hay que descansar y mañana continuamos. Si no calculo mal, en cuatro días estaremos en casa.

**18 de febrero.**

Por todos los dioses, no sé ni cómo empezar…

Ayer por la noche sucedió algo. O mejor dicho, me di cuenta de algo que hasta ahora desconocía por completo. Jamás pensé que pudiera sucederme esto a mí, y precisamente con la persona menos indicada.

Solo escribirlo aquí hace que aún me lata el corazón aprisa. Tal vez…, ah, no sé, mis sentimientos estuvieron siempre ahí, esperando agazapados a que yo me diera cuenta de la realidad y me enfrentara a mí misma.

Fue algo inocente, solo un gesto, pero ha significado para mí un descubrimiento, una revolución. Por una parte siento una enorme alegría y felicidad, pero por otra me doy cuenta de que he hecho lo que nunca tuve que hacer.

"_Enamorarme del señor Sesshomaru"._

¿Por qué él, precisamente él? El ser menos indicado para tener estos sentimientos, la única persona o ser del que no me debería haber fijado jamás

Soy consciente de que este es un amor prohibido, imposible. El no se fijará jamás en mí, yo soy la esencia de lo que él desprecia. Solo una mascota, un ser de su propiedad que no tiene derecho a sentir nada más que agradecimiento por él. Pero en el corazón no se manda, y este es el único reducto en donde soy libre de pensar y sentir sin ningún control.

Porque le amo, LE AMO…¡¡¡LE AMO TANTO…!!! Lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si pudiera hacerlo. Le amo más que a mi vida, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y mi ser. Le entregaría todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Y no me importaría hacerlo, lo haría infinitas veces si fuera necesario.

Por una parte, estoy feliz, ¡¡¡FELIZ!!! Reiría y gritaría de pura felicidad, para demostrar a todo el mundo como me siento. Es un sentimiento maravilloso, embriagante. Te deja sin respiración, con los nervios a flor de piel y mariposas en el estomago, pero es una sensación increíble. Te sientes capaz de cualquier cosa, con la sensación de que nada ni nadie te puede detener.

Aunque por otra parte… me preocupa, porque sé que es un imposible. Pero no me importa, mientras no me eche de su lado yo seguiré ahí, amándole en silencio. Siempre le seré leal, en las alegrías y en las penas, y no me importa que no me ame como yo deseo, soy consciente de ello. Con estar a su lado me basta.

Ayer por la noche hizo mucho frio. Yo había traído una manta, pero se la di al señor Jaken para que pudiera vigilar los alrededores. Me dio mucha pena, porque el pobre no deseaba ir, pero el señor Sesshomaru le obligó a hacerlo y no le quedó otra opción.

Estaba sola. El señor Sesshomaru se había ido, y el señor Jaken y Ah- un estaban de inspección. Me acurruqué al pié del árbol, enfrente de la hoguera que daba su calorcito. Pero yo no paraba de temblar, intentando conciliar el sueño.

De pronto, sentí como algo suave y mullido caía sobre mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, y cuando me incorporé, me fijé que era la estola blanca del señor Sesshomaru. Estaba enfrente de mí.

- Tápate. Estas temblando.- me dijo tranquilamente.

Yo obedecí y me acurruqué en aquella estola tan suave y calentita. Al cabo de un rato, dejé de temblar y empecé a sentirme mucho mejor.

Iba a dormirme de lo más a gusto, cuando me cercioré de una cosa. El señor Sesshomaru estaba a mi lado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco y mirando la hoguera, pensativo. Su rostro estaba sereno, sin ningún atisbo de enfado o preocupación.

Entonces pensé que el también tendría frio, se había quitado la estola para que yo pudiera entrar en calor y no me pareció justo. Por muy fuerte y resistente que sea, el también debía estar helado.

Me incorporé, poniéndome de rodillas, y extendí su estola tapándole las piernas, de forma que pudiéramos compartirla. Aquel gesto le agarró por sorpresa e hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Pero, qué…- dijo el señor Sesshomaru algo sorprendido.

- No se preocupe, señor Sesshomaru.- dije mientras me inclinaba hacia él y le colocaba bien la estola. – Es que no quiero que pase…

Y de pronto, sucedió.

Al inclinarme, me puse muy cerca de él, y en un momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Simplemente el tiempo se paró, estábamos muy cerca del uno al otro. Por un momento, dejé de respirar mientras mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa.

No podía, ni quería, dejar de mirar sus ojos, su mirada me atrapaba. Casi ni pestañeaba, y sentía su aliento muy cerca de mis labios, era como si una fuerza poderosa y desconocida nos arrastrara a ambos al contacto. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar, a punto de sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, deseando con desesperación que aquello ocurriera….

- ¡Señor Sesshomaruuuu….!-interrumpió una voz muy familiar.

Todo aquel trance se esfumó como por arte de magia. Me separé de él como un resorte y me giré para ver quién era el que nos había interrumpido.

El señor Jaken venía con Ah-un, después de hacer la inspección. En cuanto nos divisó, hizo una mueca alegre por haber encontrado al señor Sesshomaru. Pero de pronto, vi como se puso blanco como la pared.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Que he hecho algo mal?- preguntó confuso.

Supongo que se puso así por la mirada que le obsequié, porque en esos momentos le habría dado un buen puñetazo. No pudo venir en un peor momento, ya se podía haber quedado donde estaba, pero tuvo que chafarme el mejor momento de mi vida de la forma más estúpida. En fin, no vale la pena enfadarme con él, a fin de cuentas, el no tuvo la culpa.

De pronto, vi como el señor Sesshomaru se levantó de su sitio y volvió a irse.

- Se-señor Sesshomaru….- le dije cohibida y con su estola en mano.- ¿No desea su estola?

- Quédatela por esta noche.- me respondió sin girarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Cuando le perdí de vista, le di la estola al señor Jaken, argumentando que no tenía frio. Y mientras el señor Jaken dormía de lo más calentito con mi manta y la estola del señor Sesshomaru, yo no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que había sucedido. Sentía como mi corazón estaba desbocado, e intentaba controlar aquellos nervios que se instalaron en mi estómago. No paraba de recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar, algo que ni siquiera yo era capaz de preveér. Pero aquello no era lo más sorprendente para mí.

Lo más sorprendente era que había DESEADO con todas mis fuerzas que aquello hubiera sucedido.

"_¿Será que esto es el amor?_ " Me pregunté. Recordé cuando me enteré de que le gustaba a Kahaku y lo que sentí entonces. No, no tenía nada que ver.

Y entonces sentí como si una neblina se hubiera disipado, como si hubiera resuelto un acertijo. Me di cuenta de que había resuelto mis sentimientos hacia él, los había definido. Era imposible negar lo evidente.

"_Estoy enamorada del señor Sesshomaru". _

Me invadió una enorme alegría, como si me hubieran dado la mejor noticia de mi vida. Me sentía feliz y excitada, el sueño se me disipó de golpe y no sentía el frio, estaba demasiado alterada como para sentir aquellas cosas.

El señor Sesshomaru no vino a buscarnos hasta el alba, lo sé porque estuve toda la noche en vela, incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera fui a buscar mi desayuno, y el señor Jaken se preocupó.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa niña? ¿Qué no buscas tu desayuno o qué?

- ¿Eh?, ah… no señor Jaken.- le respondí saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.- No tengo hambre.

- Si te piensas que seré yo el que te lo vaya a buscar, lo tienes claro.- dijo el señor Jaken refunfuñando.

Pero a mí me daba igual lo que dijera el señor Jaken. Estábamos caminando, y no paraba de observar al señor Sesshomaru de reojo, lo suficientemente lejos para que no se percatara de ello.

Ah…, es tan condenadamente guapo, tan fuerte, tan varonil… Y es tan poderoso, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan misterioso…¡¡¡Es perfecto, el ser más maravilloso del mundo!!! Me pasaría horas observándole sin parar, completamente embobada. No sé, a lo mejor estoy exagerando, pero es que me siento en una nube de pura felicidad.

No me importa lo que pase a partir de ahora, lo único que deseo es estar a su lado, para siempre.

**5 de junio.**

Han pasado tres meses desde que me aleje del señor Sesshomaru.

He estado deambulando como un alma en pena, sin ningún sitio adonde ir. Sé que era lo mejor para mí, me dolía mucho ver cómo me trataba con indiferencia. Y también sabía dónde me metía cuando definí mis sentimientos y decidí estar siempre con él, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

"_Le echo tanto de menos…"_

Pensar en él hace que me duela el corazón y el alma, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo día y noche. Siempre está en mis pensamientos, como si no quisiera dejarme en paz, mortificándome. Solo yo tengo la culpa, por alimentar estúpidas fantasías y sentimientos inapropiados a raíz de aquella noche. El jamás dio motivos para que pensara otra cosa, no me dio ninguna oportunidad.

"_Este es un amor prohibido Rin, mentalízate de una vez"_

Un amor prohibido e imposible. Porque sé que lo que más deseo en este mundo no se cumplirá.

¿Por qué me enamoré de él? Precisamente de la persona menos indicada, la única que tenía vedada. Mi padre, mi mentor, mi protector. Un ser completamente opuesto a mí, que detesta mi propia esencia, la de un ser humano. Y aun así aceptó que yo le acompañara a todas partes cuando era pequeña, que me salvó la vida dos veces, me protegía de todos los peligros y me cuidaba casi como si fuera su cría.

Pero ese es el problema, que sigue viéndome como una cría. Ni siquiera me respeta como exterminadora, ni como mujer, ni siquiera me ha dejado demostrarle lo que valgo. Desde lo de aquella noche no me dejaba acompañarle cuando iba a por un demonio, y apenas toleraba que fuera con él de inspección, era como si quisiera dejarme encerrada en el castillo. Eso me duele aun más que su rechazo amoroso, porque este sí lo esperaba, pero al menos tenía la vaga esperanza de que no me tratara así.

Desde aquella noche el señor Sesshomaru me trataba con mucha indiferencia, casi con frialdad, como si le importunara. Casi diría que estaba enfadado conmigo, hasta el señor Jaken se había dado cuenta y me preguntó si había hecho algo que le molestara a su señor. Decidí mentir, diciéndole que no tenía ni idea, pero yo sabía porque estaba así.

Siento que todo lo que he hecho todos estos años ha sido en vano, no ha valido la pena todo el sacrificio que hice por él. Y sé que me prometí a mi misma estar con él para siempre, pero todo aquello me superó, pudo conmigo. El dolor que sentía era tan grande que solo vi una salida a aquella situación.

Me fui sin avisar, de noche, sigilosamente como una cobarde. El señor Sesshomaru se había ido del castillo con el señor Jaken y Ah-un, como siempre, sin decir a donde iba. Estaba sola en el castillo, sin compañía, sin nadie con quien hablar.

Volví a recordar todo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Durante un momento, en aquella noche, tuve una pequeña esperanza, pero solo fue un espejismo, un engaño. Me agarraba a un clavo ardiendo porque eso me hacía sentir viva, pero me equivoqué.

Yo sabía que si seguía con él me haría mucho daño. Necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo, tal vez indefinidamente. Solo verlo hacía que se me encogieran las entrañas, no sabía si por decepción, por rabia o las dos cosas, y si seguía así caería enferma. No quería ser más molestia de la que era.

Tomé una decisión, debía irme, alejarme de su lado. El tenía derecho a ser libre y no estar pensando en los sentimientos de su protegida, que a fin de cuentas solo era una insignificante humana con fantasías imposibles. Aunque sabía que jamás tomaría eso en cuenta.

Pero se cuando alguien molesta, y no quería oír cómo me rechazaba y me expulsara del castillo. No quería que me destrozara el corazón, ni pisoteara la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Prefería irme antes de ver el asco en sus ojos por unos sentimientos que ni comprende, ni los comprenderá nunca, eso me destrozaría del todo.

Me levanté, recogí solo mis cosas que traje por primera vez al castillo y me alejé del lugar, sin mirar atrás. No sabía a dónde iría, ni qué futuro me depararía a partir de ahora. Solo sentía desesperanza, derrota, como si mi corazón se resquebrajara a cada paso que daba.

Desde entonces he estado viajando sola, trabajando de cazadora para poder sustentarme. No quería volver al pueblo, lo identificaba como un fracaso. Todos me harían preguntas y no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, eso sin contar que seguramente vendría a buscarme para exigir una explicación. Y ahora no estoy para hablar con nadie, menos con él. No deseo darle ninguna explicación de por qué me fui de su lado, ni sentir como me obliga a volver a un sitio donde sé que voy a ser infeliz.

Mato demonios de todas partes, tanto si son fuertes como si no. Los humanos me contratan para que acabe con ellos y lo hago, como un trámite a pasar.

No siento nada, ni miedo, ni excitación…. Nada.

Contra todo pronóstico, empecé a tener clientes youkais, todos de alto rango. Por lo visto empecé a tener fama de exterminadora implacable y efectiva, con fama de hacer un trabajo limpio e impecable. Y el hecho de matar a varios demonios muy fuertes sin dejar rastro hizo que muchos youkais poderosos contrataran mis servicios. Generalmente, eran youkais que les interesaba matar a otros más poderosos que ellos, pero que por diversas razones no podían hacerlo. Había un gran número de peticiones en las que se me pedía matar a un "aliado" que luego no resultó ser tal. Otras eran de enemigos que no interesaba saber el asesino para evitar una guerra, o para provocarla. Y luego había encargos en los que se quería matar a un youkai para incriminar a un tercero, que era el damnificado. En el fondo, la política de los youkais no se distingue mucho de la de los humanos, una basura.

Tengo pesadillas todas las noches, es horrible. Cambian mucho, sueño cosas diferentes, pero todas horrorosas y horripilantes. No tengo tregua, ni una sola noche tengo paz, son tan reales que, a veces, siento los olores, e incluso la brisa. Una vez soñé como destripaba al señor Sesshomaru yo misma, me dolió tanto que estuve el resto de la noche llorando sin parar

Mañana tengo que hablar con un daimyó que ha pedido mis servicios. Llegaré, haré mi trabajo, cobraré mis servicios y seguiré mi camino, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como todos los días.

Debí quedarme en el pueblo, haber dicho que no a volver con Sesshomaru, tal vez buscar a alguien que me quisiera y me valorase por lo que soy, que me hiciera feliz. Pero mi corazón esta tan dolorido que no puedo sentir nada. Mientras no me lo saque de adentro no podré vivir en paz conmigo misma. Todos los días tengo la misma lucha interna, y me agota.

No puedo vivir **con** él, pero tampoco puedo vivir **sin** él. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y de que me desprecie, le sigo amando con todo mi corazón.

Señor Sesshomaru, debió dejarme en aquel camino, después de que los lobos me mataran. Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

**Día indeterminado de Junio.**

Estoy en el castillo del señor Sesshomaru, nuevamente. No sé porque estoy aquí, bueno, si lo sé, pero han pasado muchas cosas y no sé qué pensar. Me siento como un muñeco de trapo que la vida se empeña en dar golpes una y otra vez, como si nunca tuviera suficiente. Pero lo explicaré por partes, porque hay mucho que decir, y no puedo estar mucho rato escribiendo, me canso con frecuencia.

Aquel viaje al castillo del daimyó, del que yo pensaba que sería un trámite, se complicó muchísimo más de lo que yo me esperaba. Cuando llegué, me dijeron que tenía que matar a un demonio que había masacrado a todo un pueblo. Había sido una carnicería, obra de un completo salvaje. Pregunté si sabían que demonio había cometido semejante matanza, me lo negaron.

- Pero debe ser un demonio muy poderoso, vista la espada que perdió.

- ¿Podría verla, por favor?- pregunté

El daimyó dio la orden e inmediatamente un sirviente salió de la lujosa habitación. Al cabo de un rato volvió con algo alargado, envuelto en una tela de seda. Puso el objeto enfrente de mis rodillas, se levantó y se fue tan discretamente como entró.

Miré al daimyó, solicitando permiso con la mirada para poder abrirlo y me lo concedió. Cuando pude ver la espada, me quedé sin palabras de la impresión.

Esa espada era "Colmillo sagrado".

Noté como todo me daba vueltas, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Tenía que ser una mentira.

- Exterminadora ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó el daimyó.

- ¿Eh?, no, no, estoy bien.- dije mientras volvía en sí de mis pensamientos.

- De acuerdo. Entonces ¿aceptas el encargo?

- No.

El daimyó se quedó perplejo, casi sin poder reaccionar. Le miré fijamente y me levanté, dispuesta a irme de aquel castillo. De todos los demonios que existen en este mundo, tuve que tropezarme precisamente con él.

- ¿Por qué? Eres nuestra última esperanza. – me gritó mientras se levantaba nervioso.- Nadie excepto tu se atreverá a hacerlo.

- Señor, lo que me pide es que mate a un daiyoukai. Estamos hablando del mejor, el más fuerte de todos los youkais.- me giré para encararle.- Desgraciadamente, es el único demonio que no puedo matar.

Me encaminé de nuevo a la puerta de salida, dispuesta a salir de allí y olvidarme de todo, pero de repente surgió alguien y se acercó a mí corriendo.

- Exterminadora, no se vaya aún.- El que me habló era un anciano levemente encorvado. Se arrodilló e inclinó el cuerpo a modo de reverencia.

- ¿Quién me habla?- pregunté

- Disculpe mi mala educación, me llamo Ryuichi Obinata, soy el primer ministro de nuestro señor- me respondió el anciano.- Solo quiero que reconsidere su negativa a ayudarnos.

- La negativa es firme.- Volví a mirarle.- Lo siento mucho.

- Por favor, señora, al menos inspeccione el pueblo. Tal vez nos pueda dar una pista de cómo enfrentarnos a ese demonio, aunque su respuesta sea negativa. Es el único favor que le pedimos.

"_No tienen nada que hacer"_ pensé. _"Si el señor Sesshomaru ha decidido acabar con el daimyó y sus pertenencias no habrá nada que lo detenga. Pero de todos modos, se me hace tan raro… el señor Sesshomaru no atacaría a un pueblo o un humano, al menos que lo provocaran. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, el no actuaria así…"._

- Bien, iré al pueblo.- contesté, haciendo que varios cortesanos respiraran aliviados.- Pero no les garantizo nada.

- Con eso nos basta. – indicó el daimyó – Dadle una habitación a la exterminadora para que descanse y que salgan lo antes posible al pueblo.

Aquel mediodía comí y dormí un poco, solo para relajarme y recuperar fuerzas. También me bañé, y cuando ya estaba preparada vino un criado a avisarme que ya estaba todo listo. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, me encontré con todo un escuadrón de jinetes esperando para salir. Busqué al capitán y me dirigí a él.

- ¿Y estos soldados?

- Disculpe, son órdenes expresas del daimyó.

- Estos soldados deben quedarse en el castillo.- contesté.- Solo necesito una persona que me guie al pueblo.

- Siento desobedecerla, pero nuestro señor fue muy contundente al respecto.- me respondió el capitán algo apurado.- Nos ordenó que la escoltáramos al pueblo por si el demonio seguía aún en los dominios.

"_Pobre infeliz" _pensé. _"El ya debe haberse ido hace bastante tiempo, pero en fin, no seré yo quien le quite el capricho"._

- De acuerdo, como quieran.- respondí suspirando. Al fin de cuentas, el capitán solo cumplía órdenes.

Subí a un caballo que me habían ensillado y corrimos rápidamente hacia el pueblo. Antes de llegar, se podía oler el humo, la sangre y los cuerpos en descomposición.

El espectáculo era desolador. Casas quemadas, cuerpos desmembrados y cortados, animales muertos y objetos desperdigados por todas partes. No podía dejar de mirar todo aquello, completamente espantada.

"_Esto es una carnicería, el señor Sesshomaru no haría algo así"_

Desmonté del caballo y, mientras caminaba e inspeccionaba, me horrorizaba al ver semejante panorama. Era algo absolutamente dantesco.

"_Alto ahí, solo hay ancianos, mujeres y niños. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí en realidad?"_

- Capitán. ¿Dónde están los hombres del pueblo?

- Han embarcado todos como parte de nuestro ejército en una misión. Por eso no hubo nadie que lo defendiera.

Seguía inspeccionando el pueblo, perpleja con todo lo que estaba viendo. Todo me daba vueltas.

"_Esto no tiene sentido. El no haría algo así, es que ni se lo plantearía. El no mata humanos indefensos, no le encuentra ningún aliciente"._

De repente, vi algo que hizo se me encogiera el corazón. Casi no se veía, de hecho, hubiera pasado inadvertido si no llego a ver el reflejo, pero ahí estaba.

"_Cabellos del señor Sesshomaru"_

Eran pocos, dos o tres, pero largos y de color blanco. Solo conocía a dos personas con un cabello así, y una de ellas era sospechosa de cometer esa atrocidad.

Mientras los cogía y examinaba, notaba como me faltaba la respiración No podía ser, tenía que haber alguna explicación, algo que justificara la presencia de sus cabellos. Me resistía a creer que hubiera cometido semejante atrocidad.

Decidí seguir buscando, dentro de una casa medio quemada encontré un trocito de su estola.

En la mano de un cadáver, un trozo desgarrado de su haori, la manga tal vez.

"_No, no, no, esto no puede ser verdad. Por todos los dioses señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué ha hecho?"_

Mientras miraba las pruebas en ni mano sentí como la desesperación inundaba mi alma, me faltaba el aire, mi corazón latía desbocado y me retumbaban las sienes. De pronto, noté como empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, para después caer con más intensidad.

_¿En qué se ha convertido señor Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho…? ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE???!!!"_

Miré las pruebas una y otra vez, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. No quería enfrentarme a la evidencia, pero las pruebas eran contundentes, No había duda, había cometido esa salvajada, pero aun no entendía por qué. El era un depredador, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar sus instintos.

"_Al menos que se abandonara a ellos…"_

Aquel pensamiento hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Me parecía imposible, algo inverosímil, no entendía por qué iba actuar el señor Sesshomaru así. Levanté la cabeza, justo para ver el cadáver mutilado de una niña de muy corta edad bajo un porche semi destrozado, apenas llegaría al año y las moscas revoloteaban alrededor de sus restos. Sentí nauseas.

"_No sé porqué lo ha hecho, pero si se ha abandonado a su instinto, el señor Sesshomaru que conocí ya no existe…"_

Y si eso era así, significaba que era un peligro para todo el mundo. Alguien tenía que pararle los pies, antes de que cometiera otra barbaridad como esta. Ya no podía quedarme indiferente a todo aquello.

Sabía que aquello sería un suicidio, acabaría conmigo en un instante, pero me sentía en la obligación y el deber de vengar aquellas personas inocentes. En aquellos cadáveres solo podía ver a mis padres y hermanos muertos, sin poder defenderse.

"_Sin piedad…"_

- Capitán.- Dije mientras seguía mirando las pruebas.- Dígale a su señor que acepto el encargo.

- De acuerdo señora- respondió el capitán. -Permítanos que la acompañemos en su cometido.

- No, marchaos.- Me giré hacia donde él estaba y volví a hablar. - Tengo que hacerlo sola, ustedes lo único que harían serian molestarme.

Acto seguid miré a todos los soldados. Volví a dirigirme al capitán.

- También coméntele que tendrá noticias mías en cuanto acabe el trabajo, antes no.

- Como guste.- El capitán se dirigió a sus hombres. - ¡Vámonos!

Vi como salieron todos al galope, dejándome sola entre los cadáveres y las casas quemadas. Cuando el último jinete desapareció de mi vista, caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras me empapaba de agua y mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

………..

Después de recuperarme, decidí que no podía tardar más tiempo en buscarlo. Hubiera querido dar a todas estas personas una sepultura decente, pero no podía retrasarme más. Esperaba que, al menos, el daimyó fuera alguien magnánimo y les diera a todos estos inocentes el descanso que se merecían.

Busqué algún indicio que me dijera hacia donde había ido antes de que la lluvia los borrara, pero no encontré nada. Y eso solo podía ser una cosa, que entró y salió volando de allí.

Eso complicaba mucho más su búsqueda, me costaría encontrarlo, pero lo haría. Y si no, él me encontraría con mi olor, siempre me encontraba.

Desde que le dejé camuflé mi olor con un ungüento para que no me localizara. Sé que hubiera ido a buscarme, pero no porque se preocupara por mí, sino porque a él NADIE le desobedece de esa forma, y menos una mocosa humana que él consideraba su mascota de propiedad. Conociéndole como le conozco, el no toleraría un insulto así a su orgullo, y menos de alguien como yo.

Durante dos días estuve caminando, buscando algún indicio que me indicara que hubieran estado acampados. Hasta que me topé con un demonio que, antes de matar, me confesó que les había visto en dirección sudeste.

Ya pensaba que aquel demonio me había engañado, cuando escuché una voz familiar.

"_El señor Jaken"_

No tenía nada en contra de él, al contrario, seguía apreciándole mucho al igual que Ah-un, pero no quería involucrarles. Me acerqué sigilosamente y trepé a un árbol para tener mejor perspectiva. Allí estaban, el señor Jaken y Ah- un. El señor Jaken, como siempre, farfullando cosas sin sentido mientras que Ah- un dormía una siesta ligera.

Preparé la Fukiya y dos dardos envenenados. Iba a lanzarle uno al señor Jaken, cuando vi que Ah-un abrió los ojos y levantó sus cabezas, olfateando el aire.

"_Así que me has detectado Ah-un…. Buen chico"._

Cambié de objetivo. Cogí el dardo más cargado de veneno y se lo lancé, dándole en la pata de atrás. Ah-un gruñó fuerte, alertando al señor Jaken. El pobre se puso a chillar "¡¡¡NOS ATACAN, NOS ATACAN…!!!

Cogí el segundo dardo, pero iba a costar más. El señor Jaken no paraba de moverse y de chillar hasta que se cansó, quedándose vigilante con su báculo de dos cabezas. Aproveché para disparar y le di en la espalda, cayendo profundamente dormido.

Bajé del árbol para cerciorarme de que los dos estaban en un profundo sueño.

"_Perfecto"._ Pensé. _"Dormirán por un buen rato. Cuando se despierten, todo habrá acabado"._

Les dejé allí, tranquilos y dormidos, confiada de que no les pasaría nada malo. Sabía que el señor Sesshomaru estaría en los alrededores, o si estaba fuera no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Caminé tranquilamente, esperándole. Era raro, no sentía nada, ni temor, ni nervios. Igual que si matara a cualquier otro demonio.

"_Me debo estar insensibilizando"._

Desde que me separé de él, a veces pensaba en cómo reaccionaría si volviera a verle. Siempre pensé que me daría una crisis nerviosa o algo parecido, pero ante la perspectiva de un nuevo reencuentro estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. Se me hacía muy extraño ese comportamiento, no era propio de mi carácter, y más porque estoy enamorada de él y esperaría cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad.

De pronto, le divisé.

De espaldas a mí, cerca de un acantilado, mirando a un punto perdido que yo no podía distinguir, tranquilo, majestuoso como siempre. Su imponente porte transmitía una seguridad y autoridad absolutamente incuestionable, sólo verlo así me subyugaba.

Al ver aquella visión, sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. No pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que me parecía en aquel momento, e inmediatamente, me percaté de lo mucho que aún me alteraba su presencia. Por un instante, sentí que no deseaba matarle, que aún estaba a tiempo de parar aquello. Pero no paraba de recordar aquellos humanos asesinados, haciendo que la decepción volviera de nuevo. Volví de nuevo a pensar racionalmente, dándome valor y diciéndome a mí misma que debía estar alerta.

Entonces vi como se giraba y me miraba fijamente. Por un segundo me quedé paralizada.

- Vaya Rin, cuánto tiempo. ¿Acaso vienes a hacerme una visita?

- No.- le dije controlando mis nervios para parecer tranquila mientras me dirigía a él.- Vengo a matarle.

……….

El señor Sesshomaru sonrió. Conocía esa sonrisa, es la que pone cuando alguien le provoca y sabe que se va a divertir.

- Al menos, podrías decirme porqué deseas matar a tu protector.

- ¿Me toma el pelo señor Sesshomaru?- contesté contenida.- Lo sabe muy bien, y por venganza de todos esos inocentes voy a derrotarle.

- Vamos Rin, no me hagas reír.- Me indicó de forma bastante chulesca- ¿Acaso crees que una simple humana puede acabar conmigo?

- Todos los youkais son iguales, cortados con el mismo patrón.- le respondí.- Tan soberbios y arrogantes que subestimaban a su contrincante. Todas mis presas pensaban igual que usted.

- Hum, así que me he convertido en tu presa. – me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si buscara una respuesta.

No dije nada, pero notaba como mi propio nerviosismo empezaba a invadirme por completo. Las sienes me latían fuertes así como mi pulso, sabía que me atacaría en cualquier momento

- Bien, si es eso lo que quieres… - Vi como desenvainaba a "colmillo explosivo".- Acabemos de una vez.

Se lanzó hacía mí, con la espada en alto y dispuesto a cortarme en dos, fue un segundo, pero me dio tiempo a sacar a las dagas y ponerlas en equis a modo de escudo. Nuestras armas chocaron, generando un gran campo de energía. Viendo que había bloqueado su ataque, el señor Sesshomaru se retiró a su sitio.

- Buenos reflejos.- me dijo. – Pero no te servirán para la próxima vez.

- Sigue subestimándome señor Sesshomaru.

Ahora fui yo la que contraataqué. Cruzamos las espadas muchas veces, aunque también nos esquivábamos. Me di cuenta que el señor Sesshomaru en ningún momento utilizó el youki de su espada, era como si se rebajara de nivel para luchar conmigo en igualdad de condiciones. Me sentí insultada, era claro que no deseaba herirme. Decidí que sería yo la que me pondría a su altura, lanzándole con mis dagas un campo de youki.

Evidentemente, el señor Sesshomaru lo esquivó. Lo busque con la mirada, escuchando también cualquier sonido que lo delatara, hasta que noté como él se puso detrás de mí. Apenas me dio tiempo a bloquear su espada con la daga negra y antes de que volviera a atacarme, di un salto y me puse a una distancia prudencial.

- Rin, deja de hacer el idiota.

- Si estoy haciendo el idiota, ¿Por qué me ha atacado antes?- le pregunté.

- Estaba seguro de que saldrías huyendo.- noté un leve tono sarcástico en su tono de voz.

- Como las gallinas ¿no?- meneé la cabeza.- ¿Se puede saber por quien me toma?

Volví a contraatacar, con más fuerza. Notaba como si él se estuviera divirtiendo, era algo humillante.

Sentí como le rasgué un poco su haori, poco, pero lo suficiente como para que él se diera cuenta. Volvió a ponerse a una distancia prudencial, pero bastante cerca de mí.

- ¿Me podrías explicar porque después de tres meses sin saber nada de ti, decides atacarme de esa forma?

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté sorprendida. -¿Y aun me lo pregunta? ¿Cómo se atrevió a cometer semejante carnicería, que le hicieron esas personas inocentes a usted?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- No me engañe, maldita sea… ¡NO ME TOME POR ESTUPIDA!

Solté una de las dagas y agarré el manriki, con el Kunai anexado. Fue un gesto tan rápido que ni a él le dio tiempo a reaccionar, le agarró completamente por sorpresa. Noté como le hizo contacto y, al abrir los ojos para recoger el manriki, vi su cara girada. En su pómulo izquierdo tenía un corte, producto del Kunai. Brotaba sangre de ella, el señor Sesshomaru volvió a girar la cara para mirarme, y de pronto, sonrió de medio lado.

- Muy bien Rin. Me has sorprendido.- me dijo completamente tranquilo.- Has conseguido más de lo que muchos demonios se atreverían a hacer ¿Satisfecha?

Mientras hablaba, guardé temblorosa el manriki y cogí de nuevo la daga que solté. Sabía que había sido un acto espontaneo y completamente incontrolado. Por un instante perdí los nervios y él también lo sabía, su mirada me lo decía. Por un segundo, pensé que había tenido suerte de que no hubiera puesto veneno en el Kunai, sino ya estaría muerto.

"_Pero ¿Qué estas pensando, tonta?, si has venido aquí a matarle" _ pensé para darme valor.

Pero ¿realmente deseaba matarle?

Por un momento, recordé todas las cosas que él hizo por mí, los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, se me hicieron insoportablemente dolorosos. Pero luego me acordé de aquel pueblo masacrado, su "colmillo sagrado" en aquel castillo, las pruebas que lo incriminaban…Y el desprecio que sentía por mí, por ser humana.

Me acordé de mis padres, mi familia…dolor, solo sentía dolor en mi alma.

- No, no estoy satisfecha.- Dije empuñando mis dagas y reuniendo todo el valor que me quedaba.- Cuando consiga su cabeza, entonces lo estaré.

- ¿Sabes que si continuas, irás a una muerte segura?

- No me importa.- respondí contenida.- No le tengo miedo a la muerte, ya lo estuve dos veces.

- Bien.- empuño a "Bakusaiga" en posición de ataque.- Que así sea.

Volvió a atacarme, pero esta vez no noté autocontrol el él. Esta vez luchaba en serio.

Entendí entonces por qué era un daiyoukay. Era un guerrero formidable, rápido, inteligente y muy fuerte. Tan implacable que no vacilaba ni un segundo en utilizar sus ataques. Me costaba muchísimo plantarle cara, pero lo hacía con todas mis fuerzas. Podía defenderme bien, e incluso le lanzaba ataques, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que acabara conmigo. Notaba como mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos, estaba al borde del agotamiento, pero dispuesta a no claudicar. Prefería morir luchando contra él, que verme derrotada y agotada en su presencia, yo misma le demostraría que los humanos también podíamos plantarle cara.

Solo fue un segundo, un instante de vacilación. Y de pronto, el señor Sesshomaru se puso frente a mí y me rasgó el abdomen con el filo de su espada. Caí de rodillas frente a él, mientras notaba como el dolor de la herida me partía en dos. Apenas aguanté mi mueca de dolor, era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía gritar.

- Máteme ya.- le dije trabajosamente, me costaba respirar.- ¿A que espera?

- A que me digas a que viene todo esto.- me respondió muy serio mientras me miraba.

Hice acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, empecé a hablar como pude.

- Viene, a que han hecho una matanza de mujeres y niños… en un pueblo a tres días en dirección noroeste.- Paré, buscando recuperar el aliento.- Me contrató un daimyo para… que matara al demonio responsable, pero las pruebas le incriminaban a usted.

- ¿Qué clase de pruebas?- preguntó.

- Pruebas físicas.- le miré mientras intentaba coger aire para hablar.- En el pueblo habían… restos suyos, cabellos y trozos de su estola y… su haori. Pero la prueba irrefutable… es que en el castillo tenían su espada… "Colmillo Sagrado".

De pronto, vi como la expresión del señor Sesshomaru adquiría una expresión de sorpresa, aunque fue leve. En ese momento me puse de pié. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme, notaba mi abdomen húmedo, caliente, como si tuviera el corazón palpitando allí mismo

- ¿Ahora me va… a decir que no tiene… nada que ver?

El señor Sesshomaru ni siquiera contestó. Para mí fue suficiente, era como si se declarara culpable. Esa expresión de sorpresa era porque le había descubierto.

Volví a empuñar mis dagas, aunque sabía la imagen que tenía, estaba derrotada. Pero no me importaba, estaba dispuesta a morir.

- Dígame por qué lo hizo…

- ¿Aun sigues con eso?

- Y lo que haga falta.- me puse en posición de ataque y lancé mi último movimiento.

Pero de pronto, el señor Sesshomaru se adelantó y me estampo contra el tronco de un árbol, sujetándome un hombro con su mano para inmovilizarme y poniendo el filo de su espada en mi cuello. Como la otra vez, estábamos muy cerca del uno al otro, solo que en unas circunstancias completamente diferentes. Me quedé inmóvil.

- ¡RIN, PARA DE UNA VEZ!

Le noté muy alterado, algo impropio de él. Notaba como la poca fuerza que me quedaba iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

- Veo que no me va a contestar.- le dije.- Así que ya no hay nada más que hablar. Remáteme… de una vez por todas.

De repente, el señor Sesshomaru se separó de mí y me observó. Vi una mirada entre seria y triste, aunque no entendía por qué. Hacía unos momentos estaba dispuesto a matarme sin compasión.

- No lo haré. – Me dijo rotundo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté casi sin aliento.- ¿Tanto me desprecia que no me… considera digna de morir en sus manos?

El señor Sesshomaru no me contestó, solo seguía mirándome.

- De todos modos… moriré desangrada… por la herida que me ha hecho.- le dije ya sin fuerzas.

Noté como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Sentí que era mi fin, pero al menos, estaba contenta porque podía morir a su lado. A su lado, siempre, como había deseado.

A partir de ahí, ya no me acuerdo de más.

………………

Cuando desperté, me encontré en mi antigua habitación, en el castillo del señor Sesshomaru. Después de enfocar la vista, vi los rostros del señor Jaken, Naoko y otras personas del servicio.

- Ah, Rin. Estás bien.- dijo el señor Jaken muy aliviado.

Que susto nos ha dado, señorita Rin- comentó Naoko también aliviada.- Pensábamos que no saldría de esta.

- ¿D- donde estoy?- pregunté confundida.

- Ha vuelto a casa, señorita.- Dijo una chica del servicio llama Ai.- Está en el castillo del señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué?- Ahora si me sentía más confundida.- Debo irme de aquí….

Me dispuse a levantarme, a pesar de que el señor Jaken empezara a regañarme por hacerlo, cuando volví a sentir como si me cortaran en dos. Volví a caer en el futón, agotada a causa del dolor del abdomen.

- No se levante, señorita.- Me dijo Naoko.- Aun está muy débil. Ya le hemos dicho que ha estado muy mal, ha estado muy enferma, y aún lo está.

- Señor Jaken. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Pues como va a ser, el señor Sesshomaru te trajo en persona.- contestó el señor Jaken lastimosamente.- Estaba lleno de heridas y tenía la ropa llena de tu sangre.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru quiso salvarme?, supongo que sería por el cariño que creía no se había muerto aun. Sentí como todo me daba vueltas, sudaba y tenía mucho calor.

- Señor Jaken… no me encuentro bien…

Debí desmayarme de nuevo, porque no me acuerdo de más.

Hasta ahora no sé ni que día es, ni cuantos días llevo aquí, encerrada en la habitación. Pero al menos ya no tengo fiebre, puedo levantarme sin sentir aquel dolor tan terrible y pasear por la habitación. El señor Jaken viene a visitarme a menudo, Naoko también. E incluso han venido a verme los chicos, Daichi y Jiro. Pero el señor Sesshomaru no ha venido a verme, no sé que será ahora de nosotros. Supongo que ahora no querrá verme nunca más, así que, en cuanto me recupere del todo, volveré a irme del castillo.

Tampoco sé si deseo verle de nuevo, me ha decepcionado tanto… Jamás pensé que haría algo así, pero, aún con todo lo que ha pasado, esa decepción no apaga el amor que siento por él. Y el hecho de que haya traído al castillo para salvarme…, no sé, su comportamiento me deja completamente trastocada.

Siempre le amare, pase lo que pase, pero no deseo estar con alguien que es capaz de hacer algo así, no puedo, mi conciencia me lo impide. Además, no creo que tolere en el castillo a alguien que ha querido matarle, sería una barbaridad por su parte.

Lo más sensato es que cada uno siga por su lado, por mucho que esa decisión me destroce el corazón.

Si, es lo mejor para los dos.

**15 de Junio.**

Ya me estoy bastante mejor, prácticamente ya puedo salir al jardín a que me dé un poco el aire y el sol, pero aun noto que no estoy recuperada del todo. La herida está tardando muchísimo en sanar, no termina de cicatrizar del todo. Según el señor Jaken, eso es debido al efecto mágico de "Bakusaiga", pero me ha recalcado que no me preocupe, que al final sanará.

Pero me preocupa que el señor Sesshomaru llegue al castillo antes de que yo sane del todo. Seguramente me expulsará en seguida del castillo, y aun así eso lo haré antes. Ya no me queda nada excepto mi orgullo, si me tengo que ir, que sea con la cabeza bien alta.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, no sé qué pensar… por una parte, no deseo ver al señor Sesshomaru, sé que me dolería mucho, pero por otra parte…desearía con todas mis fuerzas que volviera al castillo, para poder verle por última vez.

¡Ah, por favor!, Que contradicción. Esto es un lio, no me ubico ni yo misma… Tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías.

El señor Jaken y Naoko me han comentado que he estado realmente mal. He tenido mucha fiebre porque la herida se infectó, que tenía delirios incluso estando dormida o desvanecida.

Naoko me ha contado que una noche, en el que ella se quedó de guardia conmigo tuve un delirio muy fuerte. No hacía más que gemir, llorar y gritar que me ayudaran, sin parar de moverme. Tuvieron que sujetarme tres personas del servicio, mientras Naoko intentaba tranquilizarme. Costó mucho, pero al final lo consiguieron.

Supongo que sería por la fiebre, porque yo no me acuerdo de nada. De hecho, hasta que no se bajó la fiebre era como si estuviera en una neblina, pero creo que, por lo que me cuenta Naoko, esa fue una de mis pesadillas que tanto me mortifican.

Por una vez, me alegro de haber tenido fiebre en ese momento, no quiero saber que fue lo que soñé.

**18 de Junio.**

"_Idiota, idiota… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?," _

Aun no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida, tan imbécil… Esto no me lo perdonaré jamás, y tampoco sé si él me perdonará por ello. Tendrá toda la razón para, ahora sí, no querer verme en lo que me quede de vida. Y yo me lo busqué, por no estar atenta, por no confiar en él… pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Ahora solo me queda encontrarlo, acabar con esa bestia y pedirle perdón, para que, al menos, no me guarde rencor. Aceptaré el castigo, solo yo tengo la culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

¡Por todos los dioses…! Me siento tan mal… tan culpable…

Hace dos días, el señor Jaken entró a mi habitación para preguntar si estaba bien y hacerme un poco de compañía. La verdad es que el señor Jaken se ha portado estupendamente conmigo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. También ha sido lo suficientemente delicado para no preguntar qué había sucedido mientras él y Ah-un estaban dormidos, algo de agradecer por su parte.

Yo estaba acostada, intentando echar una siesta cuando entró. Me dolía un poco la cabeza y la herida picaba, pero acogí la compañía con agrado. Mientras hablábamos, no pude resistir la tentación, y le pregunté por el señor Sesshomaru.

- Ah, si.- respondió el señor Jaken como si se acordara de algo.- Ha ido a acabar con Jaaku de una vez por todas.

- -¿Cómo? ¿Ha vuelto a rondar los dominios del castillo?

- Hummm, no exactamente.- volvió a contestarme.- En realidad, ha ido a matarle por lo que te hizo. La verdad es que estaba muy enfadado. Llegó, te dejó en la habitación, se quedó lo imprescindible para ver como evolucionabas y acto seguido se fue con el rostro muy serio y el rictus contraído, pocas veces le he visto así...

Aun no sé cómo puedo acordarme de todo lo que dijo el señor Jaken. En cuanto escuché "ha ido a matarle por lo que te hizo" perdí un poco la noción de la conversación. Aquella frase retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez…

- Señor Jaken, a mí Jaaku no me ha hecho nada. ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? Pensaba que Naoko te habría explicado algo- dijo un poco sorprendido.- Si él ha sido el gran culpable de todo esto. Es que ya lo decía yo, no sé porque el señor Sesshomaru te trajo con nosotros, sabiendo que pasaría esto…

- Señor Jaken, al grano…- le apuré un poco impaciente.

- Ah, sí.- contestó mientras salía de sus cavilaciones.- Pues verás, dos meses después de que nos "abandonaras", nosotros seguimos buscándole. Una noche nos envolvió una neblina muy espesa, y cuando desapareció, el señor Sesshomaru se percató de que le faltaba su "Colmillo sagrado", pero como es una espada inútil para la lucha, el señor Sesshomaru no le dio mayor importancia. Poco después, me fijé que le faltaba un trocito de su manga derecha, algún rasguño tal vez. Pero como no quería que el señor Sesshomaru se enfadara conmigo decidí no explicarle nada… Niña, ¿Qué te encuentras mal?

A medida que el señor Jaken iba explicando su versión, sentí como si la sangre me abandonara el cuerpo, mientas que mi respiración se tornaba más entrecortada y empezaba todo a darme vueltas. Todas las piezas encajaban solas, como si fuera un puzzle, y en el momento en el que encajaron todas, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error, un terrible error. El señor Sesshomaru estaba en peligro, pero sobretodo…

"_El castillo del daimyo…"_

Me levanté del futón sin pensarlo dos veces. Con el movimiento brusco, sentí un dolor fuerte en el abdomen, pero me contuve, no había tiempo que perder. Detrás de mí, escuchaba al señor Jaken detrás de mí y gritándome.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE METERTE EN LA CAMA DE NUEVO, NO ESTAS CURADA DEL TODO…! ¡¡¡AAAHHHH, DESVERGONZADA….!!! ¡TAPATE DE UNA VEZ…!

En ese instante, le cayó encima el yukata de dormir que me acababa de quitar. Mientras el intentaba quitarse la prenda de encima, busqué un uniforme de exterminadora en el armario y me lo puse de forma impetuosa. Estaba tan temblorosa y nerviosa que me costaba abrochar los cierres. Cuando empecé a ponerme las botas, el señor Jaken consiguió salir de la "trampa".

- ¿Pero qué ocurre, a donde vas?, el señor Sesshomaru me matará si ve que no estás en tu habitación recuperándote. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡¡¡RIN, TE ESTOY HABLANDO…!!!.- gritaba el señor Jaken histérico y saltando de la rabia.

Pero yo no le hacía caso. Solo tenía un pensamiento, la gente del castillo y el señor Sesshomaru. Esa gente estaba en peligro, si no muerta. Y si el señor Sesshomaru no era lo suficientemente precavido iba a caer en la trampa, al igual que yo. Debía avisarle lo antes posible, pero, ante todo, proteger a la gente del castillo de la bestia que se les había infiltrado.

- Señor Jaken, no tengo tiempo que perder…- le respondí mientras buscaba mis armas.

Recogí todo lo que necesitaba y lo metí todo en mi bolsa mientras oía gritar y berrear al señor Jaken, a punto de darle un sincope. Salí con paso rápido de mi habitación, directa a los establos para recoger a Ah-un. En el camino, me interceptaron Naoko y otras personas del servicio, alertadas por el escándalo que había hecho el señor Jaken.

- Señorita Rin, no está recuperada…- dijo una de las criadas para intentar detenerme.

- Pero no les hice caso, en ese momento nada ni nadie podía ser capaz de detenerme. Solo pensaba en que estaba muriendo gente si no llegaba a tiempo.

Llegué a los establos. Ah-un estaba bebiendo agua cuando llegué, y vi como levantó las cabezas, mirándome extrañado.

- Ah-un, te necesito.- le dije apurada después de abrirle la puerta a su establo.- Es urgente.

Ah-un volvió a mirarme mientras gruñó extrañado, pero accedió a salir. Después de salir de los establos le monté sin ensillar. Íbamos a salir, cuando vi como venían hacia mí el señor Jaken y varias personas del servicio.

- ¡Rin, no hagas el idiota! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ…!

- Lo siento, señor Jaken.- le contesté mientras le miraba por última vez.- No se preocupe, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Le dije a Ah-un que saliera y partimos volando de allí. No quería mirar el castillo, para no sentir congoja. Tenía que ser valiente, e intentar solventar de alguna manera el enorme error que había cometido.

Indiqué a Ah-un donde debíamos ir, y me llevó diligentemente al castillo. Pero cuando llegamos allí y empezamos a descender… me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Me percaté de que Ah-Un se ponía nervioso, como si no le gustara aquel lugar. Desde arriba podía ver los cadáveres de algunos animales, sobretodo caballos. Pero también vi los cadáveres de varios soldados.

- Oh, no. Es demasiado tarde…- dije bajito

Cuando aterrizamos, desmonté de Ah-un y avancé para fijarme con más detalle en los cadáveres de la entrada. Algunos estaban desmembrados, otros decapitados. Casi todos estaban abiertos en canal, con las tripas arrancadas. Me fijé que algunos animales estaban como si los hubieran reventado por dentro y todos tenían un color verdoso, producto de la descomposición.

"_Por todos los dioses, esto es horrible…"_

Con el calor del verano, las moscas acudían encantadas a aquel espectáculo. Olía insoportablemente a carne putrefacta. De pronto, de la nariz de un cadáver que observaba, salieron gusanos, haciendo que sintiera unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Cuando pude recuperarme de aquellas nauseas, decidí reunir todo el valor que tenía para entrar. Intuía que lo que encontraría dentro no iba a gustarme, pero no tenía otra opción. Antes de entrar, miré a Ah-un, rugía y gruñía muy nervioso, como si no quisiera que entrara allí.

- Ah-un, no te preocupes por mí ¿De acuerdo? Yo estaré bien.- le tranquilicé después de dirigirme a él. Mientras le acariciaba las cabezas, Ah-un bufó, tranquilizándose un poco.- No te muevas de aquí, ahora vengo.

Volví a mirar la entrada del castillo y, suspirando, me encaminé a la entrada. Cuando la abrí, el espectáculo que presencié se quedó grabado en mi mente. Me quedé petrificada, apenas soportando lo que veían mis ojos.

Todo el suelo era un enorme charco de sangre seca, las paredes de los muros también tenían enormes manchas, como si hubieran restregado o estampado los cadáveres. El olor era insoportable, aun peor que lo que encontré fuera. Los cuerpos estaban igual que lo que había en la entrada, algunas posiciones eran completamente imposibles de hacer, como si hubieran agarrado los cuerpos y los hubieran modelado de forma antinatural. Había soldados, animales, campesinos, mujeres, hombres y niños.

Todos muertos de la forma más horripilante. La muerte se había instalado allí, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

Todos los rostros tenían unos rictus de absoluto terror, desmembrados y abiertos en canal. Se podían ver las cabezas reventadas, con los restos de los sesos podridos al sol, desparramados, los globos oculares arrancados y las extremidades desperdigadas por todas partes. Algunos tenían pinta de haber sido devorados vivos, sobre todo los niños. Debido a la descomposición, las carnes se separaban flácidas de los huesos de algunos cuerpos, deformándolos.

Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada, a punto de salir de allí y no volver a entrar en aquella pesadilla, pero tenía que ver todo el recinto, para ver si había alguna pista que me ayudara. Me di ánimos mientras tragaba saliva.

Me dirigí a la puerta de entrada del recinto principal. Antes de abrirla tragué aire, para no perder el sentido. Al abrir la puerta, un olor completamente nauseabundo inundó mis fosas nasales. Desde luego, no estaba preparada para ver todo aquello.

Toda la habitación estaba roja, desde el suelo hasta el techo, cubierta de sangre seca. Había montones de cadáveres de personas que, por los ropajes que llevaban, debían ser los nobles del castillo, aunque también había soldados. Supuse que entraron para protegerles, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Era indescriptible la saña y la furia con la que habían destrozado aquellos cadáveres. En muchos ya se podía ver los gusanos, al estar en un lugar cerrado y sin ventilación había hecho que se acelerara el proceso de putrefacción. Inspeccionando, reconocí a muchos de los nobles que estaban allí, también vi al capitán que me llevó al pueblo.

De pronto, noté como me cayó una gota en mi frente. Miré arriba para ver de dónde salía aquella gota y lo que vi… ¡Oh! Era algo indescriptible.

El cadáver del Daimyo estaba colgado del techo, lo habían ahorcado. La mueca que mostraba su cara era algo horripilante, con la lengua fuera. Una de sus cuencas no tenía globo ocular, el otro estaba en blanco, y, al igual que los demás, le habían vaciado por dentro. Tenía el esternón partido, y parte del corazón y los pulmones colgaban de su cuerpo, así como parte de lo que quedaba de los intestinos, inflados y podridos por la calor.

Casi no podía soportarlo más, estaba petrificada de ver todo aquel horror. Estaba a punto de salir huyendo de allí, cuando volvió a caer una gota en mi frente. Eran los fluidos corporales del daimyo, de su proceso de putrefacción.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí. Salí corriendo, huyendo de aquel espectáculo aberrante, tropezándome con los restos de los cadáveres con los que me cruzaba. Cuando llegué donde estaba situado Ah-un, tropecé de nuevo cayendo a cuatro patas y, sin poder soportarlo más, vomité.

Ah- un vino hacia mí y me tocó suavemente el hombro con uno de sus hocicos, como si quisiera preguntarme si estaba bien. Cuando acabé, me sequé con el dorso de la mano y me levanté, aunque aun me sentía con un poco de nauseas. Acaricié a Ah-un para que viera que ya me encontraba mejor. Después miré aquel castillo, o lo que quedaba de él.

Vámonos Ah-un. Es demasiado tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

- Ah-un gruño satisfecho, a él tampoco le gustaba aquel lugar. Me monté en su lomo y partimos de aquel lodazal de muerte y descomposición. Mientras volábamos, no pude evitar recordar todo lo que había visto y me eché a llorar.

Puedo sentirme afortunada dentro de lo que cabe, a otra persona todo esto lo hubiera vuelto loco en un instante, y aunque hubo un momento en que sentí que la perdía, puedo decir que aun mantengo mi cordura.

Aun tengo en mi mente la imagen de todo aquello, esos cadáveres, lo mucho que tuvieron que sufrir… siento que me perseguirán para el resto de mi vida. No sé si algún día podré superar lo que vi, asimilarlo y poder vivir tranquilamente, como lo hacía antes.

Ayer por la noche soñé con ellos. No hacía más que ver cadáveres y más cadáveres, pero esta vez me susurraban, me miraban…. Me llamaban… sus almas me rodeaban, como reprochándome porque no había ido antes y les había salvado…

Me desperté bañada en sudor, con un respingo en mi garganta. En seguida me cercioré de que era una pesadilla, aun era de noche, la fogata seguía ardiendo y Ah-un dormía plácidamente.

- Rin, solo es una pesadilla.- Me dije a mí misma mientras me volvía a acostar y conciliar el sueño, pero ya no pude dormir, los rostros de aquellos muertos me acompañaron durante toda la noche.

Ahora solo nos queda buscar y encontrar al señor Sesshomaru. Su cadáver no estaba allí, señal de que aún no le ha matado. Me uniré a él para perseguir y matar a esa alimaña.

Sé que el señor Sesshomaru me rechazará, pero lo hare tanto si quiere como si no, porque ahora ya SI es un asunto mío. Ese monstruo me utilizó y manipuló para que matara al señor Sesshomaru, mató a todo un pueblo solo para que yo me involucrara en ello, y ahora asesinó a todo el personal del castillo para atraer al señor Sesshomaru y tenderle una trampa.

Pero los verdaderos damnificados son todas aquellas personas que Jaaku ha asesinado de forma tan horrible, ellos son los verdaderos inocentes.

Tengo que vengarles, yo misma lo haré. Yo tuve la culpa de que esa gente muriera, y ese sentimiento no me deja vivir. Y no sé si conseguiré expiar mi culpa matando a ese salvaje, pero tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción. Además, sé que volverá a matar. Ese ser es incontrolable, le gusta tanto la sangre que no dudará en ir a otro sitio a hacer una carnicería. Posiblemente lo hará para llamarnos la atención, pero debo impedirlo a toda costa.

Jamás creí que diría esto, pero ese ser debe morir.

**19 de junio.**

No le encontramos, por ninguna parte.

La única explicación que le encuentro es que el señor Sesshomaru está volando, buscando a Jaaku. Hasta el demonio y humano más sigiloso deja restos, pero en el caso de él, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Eso me está empezando a desesperar. Necesito verle, pedirle perdón y rogarle que me deje acompañarle en la búsqueda de Jaaku, pero si no lo encuentro todo se irá al traste.

Tengo una opresión en el pecho, como si fuera a suceder algo malo. Tengo miedo por el señor Sesshomaru, no sé si ha caído en una trampa orquestada por Jaaku, no sé nada de él. Y eso me angustia.

A veces estoy tentada en volver al castillo, para ver si hay noticias suyas o si ha vuelto. Pero mi promesa de venganza me lo impide, juré que mataría a ese monstruo y si vuelvo al castillo puede que ya no tenga otra oportunidad. Si no puedo matarle, al menos deseo estar presente, y si voy me arriesgo a que el señor Sesshomaru lo encuentre y lo mate antes de que llegue.

Pensaba que, trayéndome a Ah-un, podría localizarlo con su olfato, pero tampoco él ha tenido un buen resultado. Damos vueltas por todas partes buscándole, pero hasta ahora nada, ni un solo indicio de su presencia.

Estoy completamente desubicada porque ya no sé dónde buscarle, pero si no le encuentro tendré que hacerlo yo por mi cuenta. No deseo hacerlo así, no es lo más sensato. Pero lo que sí tengo claro es que, si no acaba con él antes que el señor Sesshomaru, lo haré yo misma. He matado muchos demonios más fuertes, si consigo encontrármelo de frente y conseguir una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no debería costarme mucho. Solo debo ser más inteligente que él y evitar que me pille desprevenida.

No me debo rendir, debo ser perseverante. Sé que al final le encontraré, y juntos acabaremos con Jaaku. Debo tener esperanza, todo se arreglará.

**20 de junio.**

Es de noche, madrugada tal vez. La posición de la luna y las estrellas indica que la noche está muy avanzada.

La fogata parece que hace tiempo que se apagó y tengo suerte de poder escribir, ya que hay luna llena y permite que haya un poco de luz. Ah-un duerme tranquilo, sin nada que lo atormente, lo sé por los movimientos profundos y pausados de su respiración. A veces me gustaría estar en su situación, solo comer, dormir y viajar con el señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken, sin preocuparse de nada más. Sin enemigos ni pesadillas…

Esta noche en particular, desearía estar en la piel de Ah-un. De hecho, daría lo que sea por estar en cualquier piel, menos en la mía. Estoy harta de estas pesadillas, cada vez me agotan más y más. A veces quisiera poder desconectar mi cerebro durante la noche, sería la única forma de poder descansar de verdad.

Esta noche la pesadilla ha sido más real que nunca, aunque más que pesadilla ha sido un sueño. Tan real que tengo momentos en los que pienso que no ha sido un sueño, sino la realidad. Pero luego pienso que solo han sido imaginaciones mías y que no debo darle más vueltas al tema, lo cual hace que me tranquilice.

Pero sigo sin poder tranquilizarme. Espero que, al escribir un poco, me ayude a calmar los nervios como otras veces, aunque lo dudo mucho. Lo que he descubierto hoy creo que no va a dejarme tranquila durante bastante tiempo.

Estaba en un bosque bastante lóbrego, era de noche. Había una niebla tan espesa que no podía verse ni la luna ni las estrellas. Hacía frio y humedad, y mientras paseaba para salir de aquel lugar, notaba como crujían la hojarasca y las ramas secas bajo mis pies. De pronto noté una presencia y paré en seco.

Debido a la niebla espesa, enfoqué la vista y, al cabo de un rato, vi una silueta oscura que se dirigía hacia mí. Fijándome con más detalle, me percaté de que era una silueta humana, caminando pausadamente, como si no tuviera prisa en llegar a su destino.

Cuando esa figura se acercó lo suficiente, me quedé completamente sorprendida. No me esperaba para nada la persona, o mejor dicho, el ser que estaba enfrente de mí.

- Hola Rin- saludo aquel ser con una voz pausada y profunda, pero para nada humana.- Te habrás llevado una gran sorpresa al verme.

- No te imaginas cuanto.- dije sorprendida. Aun no daba crédito a lo que veía. – Supongo que no será tu verdadero aspecto.

- Suposición acertada, si vieras mi verdadero aspecto seguramente perderías la cordura. Por cierto, ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?-volvió a preguntarme aquel ser, después hizo una risilla diabólica y hacer un aspaviento como si me estuviera enseñando un nuevo traje.- Fue muy fácil conseguirlo, un anciano encorvado no puede correr muy rápido.

- Tenía que habérmelo imaginado.- respondí.- Tú, con ese disfraz, me insistió más que nadie en ir a inspeccionar el pueblo. Aun no entiendo como pude caer tan tontamente en tu trampa.

Jaaku volvió a hacer una risilla lúgubre, de pronto, sus ojos se pusieron violetas, dándole una apariencia demoníaca, y su boca se llenó de colmillos largos y puntiagudos,

- Aaaahhh, la curiosidad humana. Sois tan predecibles y débiles los humanos…- dijo mientras daba una vuelta a mi alrededor. Situado detrás de mí agarró suavemente un mechón de mi cabello y lo acarició, haciendo que sintiera asco.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a toda la gente del castillo?- le pregunté conteniendo mis nauseas.

- Porque resulta que el daimyo en persona me descubrió comiéndome a su hija pequeña, y claro, no podía dejarlo escapar. Habría dado la voz de alarma, y matarle solo a él hubiera sido muy complicado de tapar.- En ese instante, noté su fétido aliento detrás de mí, muy cerca, me hablaba al oído.- Por cierto, su hija estaba muy rica, olía muy bien… y sabía mejor.

De pronto noté como una cosa caliente y viscosa me lamía la cara y sentí un asco espantoso mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando aguantar aquella sensación tan repulsiva.

- Siii…-susurró de placer después de terminar de lamerme.- Tú sabes igual que ella, puede que incluso mejor…

Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para recomponerme de aquel asco y controlar unas nauseas que luchaban por salir sin control. Me costó mucho, pero lo conseguí. Mientras, el volvió a ponerse enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente.

- Además, tenía hambre y muchas ganas de divertirme. Mi tiempo en aquel castillo había tocado a su fin, así que hice una despedida a lo grande.

"_¿A lo grande?"_ pensé completamente anonadada. Sabía que estaba loco, pero ver ese estado de perturbación directamente era mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba.

De pronto Jaaku soltó una risita malévola, que hizo que aparcara mis pensamientos.

- Por la cara que pones, juraría que viste como quedó el castillo después de mi festín. – me volvió a obsequiar con una sonrisa malvada.- Que, ¿Te gustó como quedó?, yo creo que los cadáveres le dan un toque más "llamativo"

- Estás loco…- respondí horrorizada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mi respuesta hizo que Jaaku explotara en una gran carcajada. Volvió a mirarme divertido.

- Me encanta que me digan cumplidos, preciosa.- dijo después de reír.- Pero no, estás equivocada. Para tu información, no estoy loco. Un loco no sabe lo que hace, ni controla la situación. Yo, sin embargo, no solo controlo la situación, sino que todo lo que hago es consciente y placentero. Un loco podría haber hecho esa matanza en un ataque de locura y no acordarse de nada. Yo, sin embargo,- se acercó a mí y me agarró de la barbilla con los dedos de la mano.- lo hice consciente y disfruté muchísimo.

Aparté mi cara con asco, fue un gesto suave, pero contundente. Aquel gesto le hizo reír malévolamente.

- ¡Oh…! la niña se ha enfadado.- se burló sarcásticamente haciendo un puchero.- Pero me gusta cuando te pones así.

No quería ni escucharle, solo quería salir de allí, que se acabara aquel sueño de una vez. De pronto su rostro adquirió una mueca de gran excitación mientras dio otra vuelta a mí alrededor, examinándome, y me miraba como un famélico a un banquete, volví a sentir un escalofrío.

- ¿Sabes?, me excitas, todo en ti me altera.- susurró a mi oído.- Es algo que jamás me había pasado con un humano. Tu olor me vuelve loco, sobre todo ahora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté sorprendida

- Ahora hueles a miedo y asco.- Se acercó a mí cuello y aspiró fuerte.- Si, es un olor embriagante.

- ¿Qué pretendes, porqué no me matas de una vez?-volví a preguntarle mientras se alejaba de mi cuello, relamiéndose de gusto.

- ¿Y perderme la diversión, pequeña?- me contesto mientras volvía a sonreír y a mirarme fijamente con aquellos ojos diabólicos.- No, tú no eres para un momento, primero quiero disfrutar contigo, olerte, saborearte, sentir tu terror. Ver el miedo en tus ojos me fascina, y notar tu repulsa en tu tono de voz me encanta. Y el clímax será cuando te coma las entrañas mientras chillas de dolor. ¡Oh! será un momento sublime.

Esa última frase la dijo mientras hacía un gesto entre emoción e impaciencia, y de pronto me percaté de algo. Sentía que su mirada me taladraba y era que, cuando miraba fijamente no pestañeaba ni una sola vez. Era algo…perturbador, inquietante. Tenía mirada de depredador, sin duda.

- Tú eres demasiado exquisita para devorarte en un momento. Eres un magnífico ejemplar, y hay que saborearte poco a poco… Al igual que a tu protector.

Aquel comentario hizo que me diera un vuelco al corazón. ¿Sería por eso que iba detrás de él?, no, no era posible, el señor Sesshomaru acabaría con él en un instante, tenía que ser otra cosa…

- Tu señor Sesshomaru es muy fuerte, pero no es invencible.- contestó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Verás, tu protector es un impresionante ejemplar de demonio perro, que es una raza que me encanta comer. Alguien así no puede pasar inadvertido y debe caer en mis fauces cueste lo que cueste. Pero también tiene un juguete por el que estoy muy interesado, y un castillo lleno de youkais con el que me daré el festín de mi vida.

- Te refieres a "Bakusaiga".

- ¡¡Eso es, que chica más lista!!- exclamó aquel engendro haciendo un aspaviento de emoción. –Ese juguete tan fantástico me vendrá muy bien para defenderme si alguien me ataca. Aunque tampoco desdeño a "Colmillo sagrado", esa espada también me vendrá bien para alguien muy particular.

- Te olvidas que "Bakusaiga" salió del cuerpo del señor Sesshomaru, y "Colmillo Sagrado" es una herencia de su padre que solo lo acepta a él. ¿Acaso crees que esas espadas de obedecerán?

Al oír aquella pregunta, Jaaku soltó otra nueva carcajada. De pronto, dijo algo que hizo que se me helara la sangre.

- Valiente ignorante…Hay muchas cosas que no sabes muchacha- contestó después de reír.- Sé lo de tus pesadillas, y también sé quién te los provoca.

Aquella última frase me dejó completamente anonadada, lo reconozco. Me dejó completamente fuera de juego.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate!- exclamé.

- Vaya, creo que te he sorprendido.- me dijo jocoso.- Pero ese no es mi problema. Además, lo sabrás en su momento, porque es algo inevitable.

De pronto, vi como se giraba para irse. Pero antes giró la cabeza para mirarme y me dijo lo siguiente.

- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, y, sobre todo, poder saborearte. Por cierto, si ves a tu protector, dile que ya está muerto.

Me hizo un guiño, volvió a girar la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí. No, no podía dejarme así, con aquella duda.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Contéstame… No te escapes, maldito.

Corrí tras él para interceptarle, pero desapareció de repente, como si la niebla lo engullera.

Y entonces desperté.

No había tenido un despertar brusco, no sudaba, no tenía angustia como las otras veces, ni desperté exclamando un grito ahogado o un respingo. Tampoco sentía que me faltara la respiración, ni que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

Pero la sensación que tenia…era rara. Era una sensación de mal cuerpo que se extendía por todas partes. Ahora que lo pienso, era una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad, también asco. Aún puedo sentirlo mientras lo escribo en estas páginas.

Hemos cometido una terrible equivocación con ese ser. Le hemos subestimado pensando que es un simple demonio, una presa como otra cualquiera, pero la realidad es completamente distinta. Es un ser retorcido que está jugando al gato y al ratón con nosotros, y ahora mismo siento que soy un mísero ratoncito a la espera de que esa mala bestia acabe conmigo.

Como sospechaba, aún sigo igual de intranquila, ni escribiendo me ayuda a recuperar la serenidad. Pero, al menos, la noche ya está acabando. Estoy viendo los primeros rayos de sol, y hace un momento he escuchado piar a los pájaros.

Voy a pescar para hacerme el desayuno y luego despertaré a Ah-un. Aun nos queda mucho por hacer.

* * *

Kagome dejo caer el diario en la cama, completamente inerte.

"_Dios mío"_

Tenía la mirada perdida, recordando perfectamente al ser que Rin describía en su diario.

"_Así que también fuiste a por ella…"_

Empezó a recordar. Se acordó perfectamente de aquel ser que les atacó en el pueblo. Entonces no entendió nada, pero ahora que sabía la versión de Rin…

Fue hace cuatro años. Por aquel entonces, Rin no estaba en el pueblo, sino que estaba en el monasterio entrenando. Sango y Miroku acababan de llegar para cuidar de Aiko, que estaba enferma.

Habían tenido varias incursiones de demonios merodeando por la zona, en incluso atacaron un par de veces, pero pudieron repeler sin problemas los ataques, excepto aquella vez.

Salían a montones, parecía que no acababan nunca. Habían destrozado un muro de defensa y entraban por allí, sobre todo los demonios que no podían volar. Inuyasha, ella y los demás acababan con muchos de ellos, pero parecía que salían más y más, hasta que se fijó que de la nada se acercaba una sombra hacia nosotros. Al igual que comentaba Rin, venía tranquilo, como si no tuviera prisa en llegar.

La sorpresa fue que la sombra tenía la figura de una niña de ocho años. Pero esa mirada… no era de una niña, era de alguien viejo y perverso. El aura maligna que emanaba era tan potente que mareaba solo con sentirla.

Se dirigió directamente hacia Inuyasha, para quedarse enfrente de él.

- Tú eres Inuyasha, el hermanastro de Sesshomaru ¿Cierto? – le preguntó aquel ser tranquilamente.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- le bufó Inuyasha bastante enfadado.

Aquel ser sonrío de medio lado mientras lo miraba divertido.

- Ahora lo entiendo. Pero me sorprende bastante, pensaba que os llevabais mal.

- ¿Entender el qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti la relación que tengo con Sesshomaru?

- Hum. Ese no es problema tuyo.- Le contestó aquel ser, para después girarse y volver por donde había ido.

- ¡No te marches demonio! ¿Por qué nos has atacado? ¡Contéstame!

Pero aquel demonio siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás y sin dirigirles la palabra.

De pronto Inuyasha le gritó que le mataría por habernos atacado y se dispuso a hacer el "Viento cortante", cuando de pronto, aquel monstruo se giró bruscamente. De su mano salieron varios tentáculos, tan rápidos que a Inuyasha no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Uno de los tentáculos le agarró la mano con la que blandía "Colmillo de Hierro" y se la retorció, haciendo que Inuyasha soltara la espada. El resto de los tentáculos le agarraron del cuello y las piernas, inmovilizándolo y levantándolo en el aire.

- Cuidado con lo que haces, semi demonio.- dijo con una entonación completamente terrorífica.- Contigo no tendría ni para empezar, y no desearía tener que desechar tan estúpidamente un buen ejemplar de demonio perro, aunque seas un mestizo.

Kagome recordó como Inuyasha luchaba por deshacerse de aquellos tentáculos pero no lo conseguía, tenía que ayudarle de alguna manera. Si no hacía algo, posiblemente lo mataría, y no podía quedarse quieta viendo como mataban delante de sus ojos al hombre que amaba.

Segura de sí misma, sacó una flecha purificadora de su carcaj y apuntó con el arco, con la certeza de poder darle y purificarle. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando disparó, aquel demonio tenía una barrera mágica, y la flecha que le disparó desapareció al contacto con esta.

- ¿Qué te pensabas, que no iba a protegerme de tus flechas, sacerdotisa?- dijo después de reír por lo bajo y sin siquiera mirarla.

Después soltó a Inuyasha bruscamente, haciendo que su cuerpo derrapara por el suelo.

- Bien, ya sé lo suficiente. Y ahora si me disculpáis….

Se giró de nuevo y se dirigió a la salida, con el mismo paso tranquilo con el que entró. Inuyasha se levantó impetuosamente, empuñó de nuevo a "Colmillo de hierro" y se dispuso a correr tras él, mientras de gritaba que no se escapara. Pero de pronto, una mano le sujetó el hombro, haciendo que parara en seco.

- No lo persigas, Inuyasha.- La voz era de Miroku.- Ese ser no me gusta.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Miroku!- le gritó Inuyasha. – Es un demonio como otro cualquiera. Puedo mat…

- Por una vez hazme caso- le volvió a repetir Miroku, sujetándole más fuerte el hombro.- Ese ser, quienquiera que sea, es muy peligroso.

Inuyasha se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Miroku. Lo miró muy enfadado, pero le hizo caso. Mientras, Kagome se acercó a ellos.

- Kagome, tú debes haberlo notado, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Miroku.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón. Aquel ser no era normal, tenía algo…extraño, aunque no sabía el qué. Cuando miraba a Inuyasha, se percató de que no pestañeaba ni una sola vez. Además, vio como le miraba como si fuera un cerdo listo para el despiece.

- Inuyasha, tú también debes haber notado algo.- le preguntó Miroku.

- Hombre, pues ahora que lo dices.- respondió pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con la mano.- Si había algo raro en él. Ese ser no olía absolutamente a nada. Y al menos que seas una piedra, todos los seres huelen.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron Sango y Kohaku para confirmar que habían acabado con todos los demonios y decidieron no pensar más en el asunto. Lo que les importaba era que habían sobrevivido al ataque, y al no volver a tener noticias se olvidaron del tema.

Hasta ahora.

Kagome empezó a ponerse nerviosa, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la cama y caminó de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía.

"_Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. ¿Es posible que a Rin…?"_

Súbitamente, empezó a invadirle la angustia igual que si fuera una explosión de adrenalina. Tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, volver al pasado, buscarla a donde sea…

"_Deja de pensar en tonterías… Necesito una tila, o tal vez dos…"_

Se dispuso a salir de forma algo abrupta, para después recordar que toda su familia estaba dormida y debía dejarles descansar. El problema era únicamente suyo y no debía involucrarles.

Bajó sigilosamente a la cocina, y, al llegar, agarró un cazo para calentar agua. Encendió el fuego, y mientras se calentaba, preparó la tetera con la tila y su taza. Después de servirse, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mirando sin tomar el líquido humeante.

Mentalmente estaba luchando contra sí misma. Por una parte, su parte irracional la empujaba a volver al pasado y buscar a Rin hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario. Pero su parte racional le decía lo contrario, debía quedarse a leer el diario y ver si había más pistas que la pudieran ayudar. Además, si volvía al pasado ¿Dónde la buscaría, en qué lugar, donde podría empezar?, para eso ya estaban haciéndolo el resto.

Kagome cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo, notando que ya empezaba a estar tibio. Mientras terminó de beber la tila, resolvió que debía hacerle caso a su parte racional y tomar el control de la situación. Para momentos de histeria ya estaba Inuyasha para ponerlos nerviosos a todos.

Sonrió con lo que acababa de pensar y sintió que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, recogió la mesa y volvió a la habitación. Mientras subía por las escaleras, pensó en una de las últimas frases que le dijo Jaaku a Rin, tal vez la más importante.

"_Sé lo de tus pesadillas, y también sé quién te los provoca…"_

Esa frase era inquietante. Era claro que Jaaku sabía algo, pero no era el provocador de aquella situación, lo cual significa que él y las pesadillas no están conectados.

"_¿Pero entonces como pudo provocarle ese sueño a Rin? ¿Y a que se refería con que era inevitable? ¿Inevitable el qué?"_

Podía ser otro ser, tan poderoso o más que Jaaku, o también podía ser una invención suya para asustarla. Aun así, decidió tener aquellas frases en cuenta.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, cogió la libreta y se sentó en el escritorio, apuntando todos los datos que pudieran ayudarle. Cuando acabó, se levantó para buscar la siguiente libreta que seguía y, antes de abrirla, suspiró esperando estar equivocada y que fuera una falsa alarma.

Ahora tenía la certeza de que le había pasado algo malo, pero a medida que iba leyendo el diario, se percataba de que era algo mucho más complejo de lo que ella había creído. Si eso era así, Rin tenía un problema serio, y de paso todos los demás.

* * *

**Discalimer:** Todos los personajes principales son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola a todos/as, siento mucho la tardanza.

Antes de nada, quiero comentar una cosa por si alguien ojeó el fic hace poco. Como habreis visto, durante unos días estuvo el prólogo debajo de los capítulos, tengo que decir que fué culpa mía, pero no por subir el fic, sino por un experimento que salió mal. Ahora paso a explicarlo todo.

No hace mucho, en un foro alguien comentó que solo dejaba subir hasta 16 capítulos por fic, y a partir de ahí ya no te dejaba. En una de las respuestas alguien le explicó que para solucionarlo se tenían que borrar capítulos para poder ir añadiendo otros, ya que era un problema de la memoria. Como es un tema que a mí me toca de cerca, decidí experimentar con lo que habían comentado. Borré el prólogo y lo volví a anexar, pero la cosa no salió bien. Si borras un capítulo de la base de datos también lo borras del fic, y al anexarlo no vuelve a su sitio original, sino que queda debajo del todo. Eso fué lo que pasó, así que mis disculpas si alguien pensó otra cosa.

Ahora paso al capítulo nuevo, que es este.

He de decir que me ha costado escribir este capítulo por la carga emocional que comportaba, pero al mismo tiempo me ha encantado hacerlo, pues ha sido muy estimulante. Puede ser que haya gente que le decepcione, ya que puede parecer que se da un giro radical a la historia. Nada más lejos de la realidad, todo esto forma parte de la historia ya que el argumento es un poco complejo.

En cuanto a Jaaku, espero que os "asuste" este personaje. He intendado hacerlo lo más despiadado posible, una mezcla entre Hannibal Lecter y el monstruo de IT (Eso), de Stephen King. Si conseguís odiarlo y despreciarlo , creo que habré hecho un buen trabajo.

Muchas gracias a LauAkiko (Tranquila, puedes llamarme como quieras, y me alegro que te gustaran tanto los tres apartados que me pusiste. A ver cuando actualizas tu fic, que lo espero con ansias.) Vanecool (Gracias por tus ánimos y me alegro que te encantara el capi. Y es un alivio que que no se me desmadra el personaje, era algo que me tenía algo preocupada.) Rachissecho (Es un honor que consideres mi fic uno de los mejores, te recomiendo que leas "Field of fliefies" de Hoshi no negai, es el mejor sin duda.) y Be ( Gracias por tu Review, y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior.). Gracias también a toda la gente que lee mi fic, que sé que es mucha.

Y nada más. Solo espero que este capítulo os guste tanto o más que el anterior y que me digais que os parece. Se que se van juntando muchas preguntas, pero paciencia, todas las respuestas llegarán en su momento. Al final del diario se sabrá todo, pero para entener las respuestas primero tiene que habér preguntas...

Un beso a todos, y nos leemos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Quinta Libreta

**22 de Junio.**

Es sorprendente que aun pueda escribir en el diario, después de cómo salí corriendo del castillo. Cuando recogí mis cosas agarré la anterior libreta casi por instinto, pero al acabarse las hojas pensé que no volvería a escribir más hasta que volviera al castillo para buscar libretas nuevas. Ya estaba mentalizada sobre ello cuando, al buscar vendas para limpiar la herida, encontré esta libreta en blanco metida en el saco. Debí dejarla en algún momento como recambio o quedarse olvidada ahí dentro y me alegro, sino ahora no podría desahogarme y escribir todo lo que siento.

Por cierto, ¡Al fin le encontramos! Ha costado bastante porque es muy escurridizo, pero al final hemos podido contactar con él. La verdad es que su recibimiento no ha sido muy cálido que digamos, pero lo esperaba mucho peor.

Le localizamos ayer al mediodía. Seguíamos dando vueltas cuando Ah-un fijó su atención en un punto para después rugir suavemente.

- ¿Le has localizado? Muy bien

Ah-un respondió afirmativamente con una de sus cabezas y descendió hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio. Cuando posó en el suelo, bajé para observar si le veía venir.

- Ah-un ¿Estás seguro de que era él?- le pregunté un poco preocupada después de estar un rato mirando por los alrededores.- Porque no le veo por ninguna parte.

Ah un gruñó de forma protestona, dándome a entender que estaba seguro. Volví a seguir mirando cuando, de pronto, vi a lo lejos una figura familiar.

- ¡Ah! Ya le veo- exclamé contenta- ¡Ah-un, vamos antes de que le perdamos de vista!

Mientras decía aquello subí deprisa al lomo de Ah-un, para interceptarle lo antes posible. Mientras volábamos, grité su nombre para que nos viera, pero no hizo falta. En el momento en que le vi, el señor Sesshomaru paró su paso sin fijarse en nosotros, como si no existiéramos. Cuando aterrizamos enfrente de él, nos miraba muy serio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras yo bajaba del lomo de Ah-un.

El tono de voz con el que me preguntó no dejaba lugar a dudas. No le hacía nada de gracia que estuviéramos allí.

- Yo… yo…- tragué saliva para después respirar hondo, reuniendo el valor suficiente para decírselo.- Quiero acompañarle para ir a matar a Jaaku.

Bien, ya está, se lo había dicho. Sabía que el "no" ya lo tenía de antemano, así que ya no podía esperar algo peor. Vi como el señor Sesshomaru meneó levemente la cabeza.

- Rin, vuelve al castillo con Ah-un.- Me respondió con el mismo tono de voz.- Aun no estás recuperada del todo.

- Sabía que me lo diría y sé que no quiere verme más, lo entiendo, pero déjeme ir con usted por esta vez. - imploré algo preocupada.-Es el último favor que le pido…

- Tú harás lo que yo te diga. – Me interrumpió con un tono bajo, pero aún más enfadado que el anterior.- Además, esto ya no te compete.

- ¿Q-que… me está diciendo?- pregunté sorprendida.

- Que a partir de ahora de Jaaku me encargo yo.- Respondió para después seguir con su camino.- Él es mi presa, así que es mejor que vuelvas al castillo y te recuperes del todo. Allí estarás segura.

Mientras hablaba se cruzó con nosotros, tratándonos como si fuéramos un estorbo y le molestáramos. Era su forma de decir que la conversación se había acabado y que, a partir de ahí, no pensaba hacer caso a lo que le dijéramos. No pude evitarlo, pero aquello me molestó. Entendía que estuviera enfadado conmigo y esperaba que me dijera que era una irresponsable o algo parecido, pero me trató como si yo no valiera nada. Trataba la situación como si yo no tuviera nada que ver con el tema, esperando a lo mejor que me olvidara del asunto.

- Señor Sesshomaru, siento contradecirle.- le dije mientras apretaba los puños, esperando que mi respuesta no lo interpretara como una falta de respeto.- Pero ahora SI es asunto mío.

- El señor Sesshomaru paró en seco y se giró para mirarme muy seriamente.

- El hecho de que Jaaku haya matado a cuatro humanos no da pié a que tú te involucres en ello.- contestó con un ligero tono de desprecio.

Aquella respuesta me sentó igual que si me hubieran dado una bofetada. ¿Acaso él no entendía como me sentía, como podía minusvalorar mi sentido del deber?

"_No lo puede comprender, es un demonio que no entiende de sentimientos ni deseos humanos porque no los siente."_

Por un segundo me acordé de lo que me dijo el señor Inuyasha antes de irme con él. Ahora lo entendía, no podía pedirle que comprendiera como me sentía si él mismo carecía de empatía.

- No… no se trata de cuatro humanos, señor.- le respondí algo triste.- Se trata de cientos de personas, un castillo entero arrasado junto con un pueblo lleno de gente indefensa, es mi deber vengarles. Además…- dije mirando al suelo mientras una idea surgió en mi mente.- No sé si en el castillo estaré segura.

- Explícate mejor.- indicó el señor Sesshomaru frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿Y si… Jaaku decidiera hacer lo mismo que en el castillo del Daimyo?- Pregunté en alto mientras desarrollaba aquella idea en mi mente.- ¿Y si con mi presencia allí atrajera la atención de ese engendro y se infiltrara en el castillo, matándolos a todos?

- Cuando levanté la mirada, me encontré con la mirada del señor Sesshomaru, que me observaba fijamente.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que un demonio como Jaaku va a interesarse tanto por una "humana" como para infiltrarse en el castillo de su peor enemigo?

Me mordí levemente el labio inferior mientras volví a mirar el suelo, intentando buscar alguna excusa que me sirviera para explicarle todo lo que sabía sin tener que contarle toda la verdad. Pero me percaté que no había nada que hacer, por mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una teoría alternativa que pudiera utilizar. Viendo que, a veces, la verdad es la explicación más sencilla, se lo dije.

- Lo pienso porque él me lo dijo… en persona.

El señor Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- noté un sutil dejo de enfado en su pregunta.

- El vino hace muy poco a verme, exactamente hace dos días.- le respondí- Se comunicó conmigo a través de un sueño.

- Un sueño no significa nada.- Cuestionó el señor Sesshomaru.

- Aquel sueño era muy real, no lo subestime.- Suspiré profundamente para afrontar lo que tenía que contarle. Al empezar a recordar de nuevo el sueño se me erizó de nuevo el vello.- Se me presentó en forma de un anciano encorvado, era la forma del primer ministro del daimyo que me contrató. También me dijo, entre otras muchas cosas, que pretendía acceder a su castillo para darse un festín igual que el realizado en el castillo del daimyo. Pero que primero quería acabar con usted antes y robarle las espadas que usa.

- Y es por eso por lo que nos ataca, por las espadas - resolvió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Por eso, y porque q-qu-que… quiere devorarle.- las dos últimas palabras costaron que salieran de mis labios.

Vi como el señor Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera analizando toda la información que le acababa de decir. De pronto volvió a mirarme.

- Bien. Vendrás conmigo.- Eso hizo que sonriera ligeramente, contenta porque me había aceptado.- No te separarás de mí bajo ningún concepto, y si tuvieras que hacerlo llévate a Ah-un contigo.

- Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- Asentí con la cabeza para que viera que había entendido sus órdenes.

- Andando.

Se giró y continuó con su camino, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ah-un y yo le seguimos detrás, igual que en muchos de nuestros viajes pasados. El único que nos falta es el señor Jaken, pero es mejor que se quede en el castillo. Jaaku no tiene ningún interés en él, y mientras todo siga igual y no atraigan la atención de ese monstruo estarán tranquilos. Hasta que no acabemos con él, mientras ninguno de nosotros pise el castillo, todo irá bien para ellos. Además, el señor Jaken ya tuvo un altercado con él que casi le cuesta la vida, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con ese ser.

Ahora es de noche y el señor Sesshomaru se ha ido, como suele hacer normalmente, pero supongo que estará cerca de aquí. Ah-un acaba de hacer la inspección y no le veo nada nervioso, así que, por al menos esta noche, podremos dormir tranquilos.

**25 de junio.**

Estoy completamente aterrorizada, asqueada, me siento sucia,… no sé cómo describirlo. Tengo un cúmulo tan fuerte de emociones que no sé cómo explicarlo. Este sueño ha sido horrible…

He vuelto a soñar con Jaaku, o mejor dicho, el ha venido a verme a través de un sueño, pero ha sido horroroso, mucho peor que el anterior. Lo tuve hace dos días, justo después de encontrar al señor Sesshomaru y terminar de escribir en el diario, y hasta ahora no me he atrevido a escribirlo porque me daba terror y angustia recordarlo otra vez. Pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito escribirlo para poder quitarme esta sensación de encima. Huyendo de esto no me va a ayudar nada, tengo que recobrar el control de mí misma.

"_Vamos Rin, valor. No te acobardes por esto, le derrotareis y volveréis al castillo para seguir con vuestra vida, eso es…"_

En fin, voy a empezar, y espero no derrumbarme al escribirlo. Hasta ahora escribir me ha ayudado mucho a afrontar los problemas, espero que no sea la excepción.

Como escribí anteriormente, el señor Sesshomaru aceptó que fuéramos con él, aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia. Por la noche acampamos, y justo después de que encendiera el fuego, me di cuenta de que el señor Sesshomaru se había ido. Es algo que hace muy a menudo, así que no le di la mayor importancia. Además, no debía estar muy lejos teniendo en cuenta la clase de enemigo que nos enfrentábamos. Saqué las setas que había encontrado por el camino antes de que se pusiera el sol, las ensarté en un palo y esperé a que se tostaran. Mientras, Ah-un terminó de pastar y se sentó cerca de mí, para hacerme compañía. Cuando terminé de comer, abrí el saco para limpiar mi herida, y rebuscando encontré casualmente esta libreta. Aquella sorpresa improvisada me alegró tanto que cambié de planes y me puse a escribir inmediatamente en el diario, cuando de pronto escuché un leve gruñido interrogante. Al girarme, me encontré con cuatro ojos amarillos que me observaban con curiosidad, como si quisiera preguntarme que hacía.

- ¡Ah!, nada Ah-un, no te preocupes. Son cosas mías.- Le respondí sonriente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Ah.

Ah-un gruño de forma suave, entendiendo la respuesta. Se levantó, se giró y desapareció tranquilamente. Sabía que le quedaba por hacer la inspección, así que supuse se encaminaba a realizar su tarea.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Ah-un regresó tranquilo, lo cual me hizo pensar que era buena señal. Acabé de escribir, y cuando fui a guardar el diario vi a Ah-un acostado, notando su respiración profunda y acompasada. Se había dormido prácticamente en seguida.

Me recosté en el tronco del árbol, mirando fijamente la fogata. Notaba como el movimiento de las llamas me hipnotizaba, y de pronto percibí que estaba terriblemente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Solo cerré los párpados un segundo y volví a abrirlos al instante, completamente desorientada. Era como si hubiera dormido dos horas, y al ver la posición de la luna vi que era así, pero sin embargo, la fogata seguía ardiendo como si nada. Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, para buscar a Ah-un. Pero cuando lo hice, un ligero respingo salió de mi garganta.

"_Ah-un no está…"_

No le había oído moverse para nada, por lo que supuse que mi sueño debía haber sido muy profundo. Tuve un instante de pánico porque me encontraba sola, pero me tranquilicé pensando que Ah-un debía estar por los alrededores. Me levanté y eché un vistazo a ver si lo veía, después le llamé, pero nadie contestó.

Volví otra vez a recostarme en el tronco, esperando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. En un instante me percaté de que no oía ningún ruido y ese pensamiento hizo que me diera un escalofrío, poniéndome en alerta.

"_Imaginaciones tuyas Rin, solo son imaginaciones tuyas. Anda, duérmete."_

Pero el sueño no venía, todo lo contrario. Estaba igual que si un enemigo estuviera a punto de lanzarse a mi cuello, con los ojos completamente abiertos y temblando de los nervios. Me giré a un costado y me acurruqué echa un ovillo, buscando inconscientemente un mínimo de protección.

De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí que hizo que se me pusiera el vello de punta, y una voz pausada e inhumana me susurró al oído, dejándome sin respiración.

- Hola Rin.

- Me quedé completamente inmóvil, rogando a todos los dioses con que fuera un producto de mi imaginación debido al pánico, pero volví a escucharle.

- Vamos, gírate preciosa. Tengo muchas ganas de ver tu rostro.

Tragué saliva mientras temblaba como una hoja. Me tenía completamente acorralada, y defenderme hubiera sido poco probable, me arrancaría la mano en cuanto viera cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Me giré lentamente para observarle y cuando le vi casi grité.

Vi la imagen del señor Sesshomaru, y por un segundo le tomé por él, pero al fijarme en sus ojos me percaté que no tenía nada que ver. Esa mirada malévola solo podía pertenecer a aquel engendro. Al verle retrocedí por instinto, topando mi espalda accidentalmente contra el tronco. Mientras lo hacía, el se acercó aun más y se puso de cuclillas, quedándose muy cerca de mí.

- ¿Q-qu-que haces aquí?- balbuceé

- Ya te lo dije, pequeña, volvería a verte y no he tardado mucho en cumplir mi promesa.- Argumentó malévolamente mientras me cogía el mentón con una de sus garras.- ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

Estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía moverme. El primer instinto que tuve fue el de gritar pidiendo auxilio y así lo sentí en mi cerebro, pero mi garganta no obedecía, era incapaz de articular un solo sonido. Vi como hizo un puchero burlón.

- ¡Oh! Qué pena, porque yo sí que te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Sabes? he estado contando las horas para poder venir de nuevo a verte.

Después de decirme aquello, volvió a hacer una risilla malévola y vi como asomaban todos sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos de entre sus labios. Soltó su garra de mi mentón y se alejó un poco de mí.

- Por cierto, para que veas que sí me preocupo por tus preferencias, hoy he decidido visitarte con esta forma. Espero que te guste, teniendo en cuenta que mi anterior aparición no te acabó de satisfacer.

Aquel comentario lo hizo con una entonación agradable, muy neutra, casi humana. Pero había algo en su forma de decirlo que hacía que se me erizaba la piel, algo perverso e inhumano. De pronto, un pensamiento vino a mi mente, haciendo que me pusiera lívida y me invadiera la desesperación.

- L-l-le has matado…- dije con un hilo de voz.

- Quien… ¿a ese chucho sarnoso?- respondió para después soltar una carcajada.- Que va. ¿Acaso me tomas por tonto?

- ¿Qué has hecho con el señor Sesshomaru…? Volví a preguntarle preocupada.

- De momento nada.- me respondió tranquilo.- Con tu protector tengo pendientes unos cuantos jueguecitos que ya practicaré en su momento, aunque no es por falta de ganas. Hay que dejar lo mejor para el final ¿No crees?

De repente me miró de una forma que me hizo poner en completa alerta, era la viva definición de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Mi mente no paraba de gritar que saliera huyendo, que escapara de allí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. De pronto, de una de sus manos salieron cuatro tentáculos que agarraron mis muñecas junto con los tobillos y los sujetaron contra el suelo, dejándome completamente inmovilizada. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo sentí como algo me agarraba del pelo tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. Después sentí como algo caliente y viscoso recorría mi cuello desnudo de abajo arriba, haciendo que el pánico me invadiera por completo. Grité e intenté patalear, pero me tenía atada de pies y manos, y al ver que estaba a su merced, la desesperación empezó a invadirme y me puse a llorar. También recuerdo que le rogaba que me soltara, sin hacerme caso.

Al llegar a mi mentón lamió mis lágrimas y rió por lo bajo de forma sádica, para después susurrarme al oído.

- Es increíble lo rica que estás, tu sabor es indescriptible.- volvió a reír guturalmente.

Y entonces fue cuando hizo… eso. ¡Oh, dioses!... me cuesta tanto escribirlo… Pero tengo que hacerlo. Me está costando mucho, pero obviarlo y hacer que no ha pasado nada aun hace que me duela más. Tengo que ser valiente y afrontarlo.

Justo después de decir aquello, percibí como algo bajaba por mi vientre en dirección hacia mi intimidad, y algo hizo que mis tobillos se separaron un poco, haciendo que se abrieran levemente mis piernas. Después sentí como algo se metió entre ellas, haciendo que me quedara completamente paralizada de terror y a punto de desmayarme. Lo único que seguía saliendo intermitentemente eran mis lágrimas.

Lo siguiente que noté fue como si un dedo o algo parecido tocara la entrada de la vagina, levemente, pero suficiente como para que yo diera un respingo de terror. Después lo sacó y vi de reojo como lo olía y después lo lamía.

- Lo que me imaginaba. Eres virgen.- volvió a reír guturalmente para después decir lo siguiente de forma sarcástica.- Pero que buen chico que es este Sesshomaru, respetando de esa manera a su protegida…

De pronto me soltó, y al notarme libre me recompuse la ropa mientras me acurrucaba de nuevo en el tronco del árbol, demasiado asustada para salir huyendo y deseando que aquello acabara de una vez.

- Tranquila, que no te voy a violar ni a matar.- dijo mirándome de reojo, como si me adivinara el pensamiento.- Gran parte de tu buen sabor viene precisamente de tu pureza, no soy tan idiota.

Después se acercó hacia mí para susurrarme al oído que nos veríamos pronto y se fue tal y como había venido.

Y de pronto desperté.

Lo hice dando un salto y quedándome sentada, percatándome que estaba en una posición diferente a como estaba antes, como si hubiera estado dormida. Escuché el ulular de un búho, que en aquellos segundos tan desorientados y angustiantes fue música para mis oídos, tranquilizándome un poco. Antes siquiera de poder situarme de nuevo vi una imagen que hizo de nuevo pegar un salto y agarrarme al tronco del árbol, completamente aterrorizada.

La imagen que vi era la del señor Sesshomaru, sentado y recostado en un tronco enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente. Por un segundo le tomé de nuevo por Jaaku, pero al fijarme en su mirada comprobé que no era él. Su mirada no reflejaba la maldad de Jaaku, sino una mezcla de curiosidad, enfado y preocupación, aunque su rostro seguía igual de pétreo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó abruptamente, mirándome fijamente y sin pestañear, antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada. Aquello me sorprendió un poco, ya que el no suele preocuparse de esa forma por la gente que le rodea. Aunque sonó más como un regaño que como una pregunta.

En ese momento percibí que estaba sudando copiosamente, así como lo desorientada y mareada que me encontraba. Aún podía notar como el miedo que había sentido antes seguía en mi corazón, pero al cerciorarme que estaba junto al señor Sesshomaru empecé a tranquilizarme, pero no del todo.

- No…. Aun no.- le respondí más para mí misma que para él, para después retirar mi cabello despeinado de la cara y levantarme. En el instante en el que me levanté tuve que agarrarme levemente al tronco debido al mareo.- Pero lo estaré pronto.

Me alejé de allí para no sentir más aquella mirada. El señor Sesshomaru me estaba examinando y era consciente de que no mostraba mi mejor aspecto. En aquellos momentos me sentía completamente vulnerable y lo único que quería era alejarme de allí.

Me dirigí al un rio que se encontraba muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. El mareo y la desorientación estaban despareciendo de forma muy rápida y sentí una cierta seguridad. Ahora que lo pienso, había cometido una imprudencia de nuevo y me había separado del grupo, quedándome sola. Había desobedecido al señor Sesshomaru, pero no me percaté de ello hasta más tarde. Me quité el Yukata y entré en el agua, que estaba helada. En el momento que entré el miedo y la angustia desaparecieron, así como lo poco que me quedaba del mareo y la desorientación, pero sin proponérmelo volví a recordar el sueño y sentí algo nuevo. Asco. Me sentía sucia y manchada.

Empecé a frotarme vigorosamente por todas partes, haciendo que mi piel se tornada roja, aunque también ayudó la fuerza de la corriente y el agua helada de por sí. Al cabo de un rato aquella sensación de asco fue desapareciendo, haciendo que me encontrara mejor. Cuando ya sentí que estaba lo suficientemente limpia salí del agua, encontrándome con cuatro ojos amarillos que me miraban preocupados.

- Te ha enviado el señor Sesshomaru a vigilarme ¿Verdad?

La cabeza de Un asintió con la cabeza y después gruño suave aunque un poco triste. El también debía estar allí cuando me desperté, vista la mirada con la que me obsequiaba. Me vestí y volvimos a la fogata, pero al llegar, vimos que el señor Sesshomaru había vuelto a irse.

- Ah-un ¿Te importa si duermo hoy contigo?- le pregunté tímidamente.

Ah-un bufó y la cabeza de Ah asintió con la cabeza. Se recostó frente a la fogata e hizo un gesto para que fuera con él. Me dirigí hacia una de sus piernas delanteras para poder utilizarla de almohada y me recosté, intentando dormir mientras miraba la fogata. De pronto sentí un bufido suave en mi cuero cabelludo, como si fuera una caricia. Sonreí.

- Gracias Ah-un.

Ah-un ya no hizo nada más, simplemente nos relajamos y nos quedamos dormidos, esta vez con la tranquilidad de que no me iba a pasar nada malo.

**27 de junio**

Creo que el señor Sesshomaru sospecha algo, aunque no sé el qué.

Últimamente está muy raro. Bueno, su comportamiento de por sí ya es algo raro, pero esta vez está más raro que nunca. Normalmente siempre suele estar tranquilo, pero ahora, aunque a simple vista no se note, está permanentemente en alerta, como si esperara algo. Desde lo de la noche del sueño que cambió de actitud, pero desde ayer aun está más raro, aunque tengo que reconocer que parte de ello es culpa mía.

Íbamos caminando por un bosque cuando el señor Sesshomaru paró de pronto.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté curiosa.

Pero el señor Sesshomaru no me contestó. Simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino como si no sucediera nada.

Al cabo de un rato fue Ah-un el que empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero bastó una mirada del señor Sesshomaru para que el animal volviera a recuperar la compostura, aunque seguía estando nervioso.

Un rato después me di cuenta del porqué de su comportamiento. Empecé a oler a madera quemada y otro olor que me era familiar, pero que no recordaba el qué. Hasta que, de pronto, me acordé.

"_Carne quemada."_

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, pero pude controlar aquel impulso. En otras circunstancias habría salido corriendo para llegar lo antes posible al lugar del desastre, pero eso era algo que no me podía permitir. Estaba con el señor Sesshomaru y debía demostrarle que no era una humana histérica y alocada que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos tan fácilmente. Si lo hacía me devolvería inmediatamente al castillo, ya que él no toleraría semejante comportamiento.

Al cabo de un rato vimos una humareda, para después ver una aldea completamente destruida. A simple vista parecía una aldea arrasada por ladrones o demonios, tal vez un reducto de alguna guerra. Pero cuando me alejé corriendo del grupo y me acerqué para observar con más detenimiento los cadáveres no tuve ninguna duda.

"_Esto ha sido cosa suya."_

Los cadáveres que inspeccioné estaban puestos de forma que fuera lo primero que viéramos, destripados de la misma forma que vi en el castillo del Daimyo. Estaba claro, quería que viniéramos aquí para ver su carnicería y quería que supiéramos que era cosa suya.

- No lo entiendo.- Pensé en alto mientras me incorporaba y miraba los restos del pueblo quemado.- ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer algo así? ¿Qué pretendía con esta carnicería?

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

La voz provenía cerca de mí. Me giré sorprendida por la pregunta que acababa de formular el señor Sesshomaru, para después mirarle interrogante. Tenía una expresión muy seria.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunté.- ¿Cree que este acto es su forma de retarle o intimidarle?

- No es a mí a quien quiere intimidar… sino a ti.

Durante un segundo me quedé paralizada mientras que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Entonces el señor Sesshomaru giró y empezó a caminar con la intención de irse de aquel lugar. Cuando le perdí de vista noté como mis extremidades volvían a obedecerme y salí corriendo para alcanzarle. Cuando le alcancé me puse a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial porque percibí que no era el momento de hacer preguntas. De pronto, sin siquiera girarse, me dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

- Rin, no sé que le habrás dicho o hecho a Jaaku, pero sea lo que sea, has debido impresionarle mucho para que se tome tantas molestias contigo.

Aquel comentario hizo que se pusiera de nuevo el vello de punta. Empezaron a salir los recuerdos de los sueños, pero decidí quitarlos de mi mente para no asustarme más. Me retiré discretamente y me puse al lado de Ah-un, sintiendo que a él no le molestaría tanto mi presencia como a mi señor.

Por la noche acampamos y como siempre, el señor Sesshomaru desapareció. Ya había terminado de cenar y me disponía a limpiar mi herida cuando de pronto apareció de la nada, mirándome muy fijamente.

- Señor Sesshomaru….- dije bajito, sorprendida mientras me incorporaba de mi saco. - ¿Que desea?

- Sé que me estás ocultando algo. – Respondió con un tono bastante seco.

- ¿Qu-que...? –Contesté sin salir de mi asombro.- No sé de qué me habla…

- Rin, no me engañes.- Volvió a decirme con un tono aún más seco.- Quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que ha dicho o hecho en tus sueños, sin escatimar en detalles…

Primeramente me sorprendí con aquella petición, ya que, aun no sé cómo, él sabía que el sueño anterior me lo había provocado Jaaku, así que supuse que mientras soñaba, tuve que decir su nombre y él lo oyó. Después agaché la cabeza, completamente avergonzada. Quise olvidarme de todo, huir de allí y que me tragara la tierra. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que explicarle todos aquellos detalles tan terribles. Pero no tenía elección, el señor Sesshomaru esperaba una explicación y era claro que no podía mentirle. Se daría cuenta y se enfadaría aún más conmigo. Suspiré y, seguidamente, le conté los dos sueños con todos los detalles, hasta lo más escabroso.

Cuando acabé, miré un momento al señor Sesshomaru y vi un pequeño atisbo de furia en su mirada, pero solo fue un segundo.

- Que sea la última vez que me ocultas una información como esta.

Acto seguido se giró y desapareció en el bosque, sin decirme nada más. Aunque lo que dijo ya fue suficiente para acallar cualquier respuesta o contestación, el tono con lo que dijo la última frase no dejaba lugar a dudas lo airado que estaba.

Después de que desapareciera toda la tensión y el miedo desaparecieran de golpe, sintiendo un gran alivio. Al girarme, vi a Ah-un situado detrás de mí, también bastante tenso. Me acerqué a él para calmarle un poco.

- No te preocupes, ya se ha ido.- le tranquilicé mientras le acariciaba la crin de Un.- Estaba bastante enfadado ¿Verdad?

Ah bufó afirmativamente, meneando la cabeza.

- Aunque debo reconocer que tiene razón, debería habérselo contado antes.- continué preocupada.- ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin sentir lo que siento, sin que me afecte tanto?

Dejé de acariciar la crin para mirar al suelo, triste.

- ¿Sabes Ah-un?, para él esto es una información valiosa, pero para mí explicarlo ha sido una tortura. El no comprende lo difícil que es para mí afrontar aquellas situaciones. Recordarlo me hace sentir tan… mal…. Es muy violento revivir todo aquello y volverlo a sentir una y otra vez. A veces el señor Sesshomaru puede ser muy insensible, e incluso cruel, pero no es culpa suya. Son cosas que no entiende y hay que aceptarlas tal y como son. Además, yo no soy nadie para reprocharle nada.

Ah-un, que hasta entonces me había escuchado atentamente, gruño suave.

- Venga Ah-un, vamos a dormir.- le dije mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en mi cara.

Después de acostarme frente al fuego, me quedé pensando en el reproche del señor Sesshomaru y en cuanto me dolían sus palabras, aunque tuviera la culpa de esa situación, y esperé que se calmara al día siguiente para que no me enviara de nuevo al castillo. También me acordé de lo que habíamos visto esta mañana… y me preocupó. Me di cuenta de que ya no me afectaba tanto ver los cadáveres como antes, y eso solo significaba que me estaba insensibilizando. Eso me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, porque lo primero que pensé al ver aquella masacre era que, en comparación con el castillo del Daimyo, esto no era nada. Me estoy acostumbrando tanto a verlo que ya no le doy valor a lo que sufrió aquella gente solo para que Jaaku nos enviara su mensaje.

Empiezo a entender por qué el señor Sesshomaru me dejó en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede. El mundo de los demonios es así de cruel, o te adaptas o mueres irremediablemente. Yo ya no tengo elección, no me queda otra que adaptarme, pero quiero hacerlo siendo yo misma, alguien completamente humano que se preocupa por los demás y sus sentimientos. No sería yo misma si hiciera lo contrario y, aunque sé que me costará, no voy a renunciar a mi humanidad.

**29 de junio**

Esta espera me está poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, y creo que nos afecta a todos, solo que algunos lo expresamos de diferente manera.

Ahora voy con Ah-un a todas partes, en parte porque el señor Sesshomaru lo ordena, pero también me siento protegida. Y Ah-un no protesta, todo lo contrario. Cuando ve que voy a salir, aunque sea a hacer un pipí, me gruñe como avisándome de que debemos ir juntos, luego se levanta y se viene, aunque sea la más mínima tontería. Esta así desde que tuve aquel sueño, parece muy preocupada.

Por lo demás, no he vuelto a tener una pesadilla con Jaaku, y eso en parte me tranquiliza. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ahora debemos estar más alerta que nunca, tanta tranquilidad no es normal. Tal vez su ataque esté más cerca de lo que pensamos y por eso estamos todos nerviosos. Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías y estoy pensando cosas que no son en realidad.

Sin embargo, al señor Sesshomaru no se le nota el nerviosismo para nada, al menos a simple vista. Sí que me fijé que está como más vigilante que otros días, y ya no se aleja tanto de nosotros. Es algo muy sutil, demasiado como para que una persona o ser que no le conozca pueda percatarse de ello, pero tanto Ah-un como yo nos hemos fijado en ese detalle.

De momento la búsqueda sigue sin dar resultado, No le hemos encontrado, ni a él ni su nuevo escondite. El señor Sesshomaru comentó que Jaaku no es tan tonto como para dejarse pillar de esa forma, y desde entonces como que ha frenado un poco el tema de la búsqueda, o al menos es la impresión que me da.

En cuanto la relación entre el señor Sesshomaru y yo… la cosa no va bien. Estamos tensos, tirantes. El me contesta de una forma muy brusca. Sé que le molesto y, si fuera por él, estaría encerrada en el castillo hasta que el llegara y viera que hacer conmigo. No sé, pensaba que, con la convivencia del día al día, su comportamiento cambiara conmigo, pero ha sido todo lo contrario. A veces me hace sentir tan mal que, si no fuera porque también voy a por Jaaku, me iría de nuevo al castillo, recogería mis cosas y volvería a casa de la anciana Kaede, donde sé que allí no soy una molestia. Sé que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y que el señor Inuyasha estará una temporada detrás de mí con cara de condolencias, el dedito levantado como si diera una lección y con la frase de "Te avisé…", pero al menos estaré en mi verdadera casa, protegida y con seres que realmente me quieren. Además, en todo este tiempo les he echado tantísimo de menos… como hubieran sido de diferentes las cosas si los hubiera tenido al lado para que me aconsejaran bien. Sobre todo la señora Sango, Kagome y la anciana Kaede, las tres tan sabias y llenas de conocimiento y comprensión

No me atrevo a salir en solitario, después de todo lo que ha sucedido. El hecho de encontrarme tan sola me deprimió y me hizo vulnerable a un ser tan retorcido y maquiavélico como Jaaku, ahora me doy cuenta. Ayer volví a releer el anterior diario, y me vi tan deprimida… Cometí tal cantidad de fallos que aun no me lo explico cómo puedo ser tan inconsciente.

Después de releer el diario, me acordé de una frase que dijo la señora Sango cuando empecé a entrenar para ser exterminadora:

_"Nunca, JAMÁS, os quedéis solos en una cacería. Los exterminadores somos un equipo, y la base de nuestra fuerza es la unión de nuestras capacidades. Un grupo de exterminadores es peligroso, uno solo es una presa fácil"._

Y eso fue lo que pasó, me convertí en una presa fácil para ese monstruo, Y a veces me olvido de que soy una exterminadora novata con un carácter demasiado impulsivo que me mete en líos.

Debo cambiar esa forma de ser, aunque no sé si lo conseguiré. Al menos voy a intentarlo.

**30 de Junio.**

No valió para nada

Todo lo que hice, lo que me sacrifiqué, lo que me esforcé para ser fuerte y que el señor Sesshomaru no tuviera que protegerme y poder ir con el… no sirve para nada. Ni sirve ni lo ha servido nunca.

Aun estoy en estado de Shock. Sé que me lo tenía que haber imaginado, que todo no podía quedar así. No me lo ha dicho claro, pero creo que ahora ya sé a qué atenerme. Es definitivo, en cuanto acabe todo esto me marcharé y no volveré nunca más a verle.

Esta noche estaba en la fogata sentada, hipnotizada, pensando en mis cosas, mientras Ah-un dormitaba y el señor Sesshomaru, como siempre, se había ido. Pensaba en todo lo que me había sucedido y en cómo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, si me hubieran dicho hace casi cuatro meses lo que estaba sucediendo ahora no me lo habría creído. También pensé en el señor Sesshomaru, en lo que sentía por él y en lo imposible que resultaba que mi sueño se hiciera realidad. Todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros alejaba aun más la posibilidad de un acercamiento, hasta el punto de que tuviera que salir del castillo en cuanto acabáramos con Jaaku, y no volver nunca más.

¡Oh! Se me hacía tan doloroso… no volver a verle, no escucharle, no sentir su presencia cerca de mí… parecía una tortura permanente, pero debía hacerme a la idea. Había desconfiado de él, dejándome llevar por unos prejuicios que resultaron ser infundados. Había demostrado mi debilidad, dejando que me manipularan y bajo esa manipulación intenté matar con mis propias manos al ser que más me importa en este mundo. Si yo no puedo perdonarme a mí misma… ¿Cómo va a perdonarme él?

De pronto, Ah-un olfateó el aire e hizo un bufido suave.

- ¡Qué ocurre Ah-un?- pregunté saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

Pero Ah-un estaba demasiado tranquilo como para pensar que podía ser algún enemigo, y aun menos Jaaku. Aun así, conocía bastante bien a Ah-un como para saber que él no se molestaría siquiera por un animal, así que pensé que podrían ser humanos. Me levanté y Ah-un se puso alerta.

- No te preocupes, voy a comprobar si son humanos. De ellos si me puedo encargar sin problemas ¿no?

Ah-un volvió a relajarse y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en sus patas delanteras, dispuesto a dormirse. Salí a hacer la ronda y, en el caso de que fueran humanos, convencerles de que salieran de allí. O en el peor de los casos enfrentarme a ellos para que se asustaran y salieran huyendo.

Al cabo de un momento, al girar, me encontré con una figura muy familiar, como siempre de espaldas, mirando a la luna. La verdad, no le esperaba tan cerca donde estábamos situados, eso me extrañó.

- ¡Ah! Señor Sesshomaru…. No le esperaba por aquí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó imperturbable sin girarse.

- ¡Oh!, nada importante, Ah-un detectó un olor extraño, pero como no le dio importancia pensé que podían ser humanos, y he salido a buscarles para que se vayan de aquí.

- No deberías haberte alejado de Ah-un.- su tono de voz rebelaba desaprobación, como si me estuviera regañando.

- Lo sé, pero es que…

- Rin, vuelve con Ah-un. Me interrumpió rotundo.

Asentí triste y me giré para dirigirme de nuevo donde estábamos instalados. Cuando me acordé de lo que estaba pensando antes, y sentí la necesidad de confesarle cuanto sentía todo lo sucedido. Volví a girarme para volver a hablar con él.

- Señor Sesshomaru, antes de irme, quisiera hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con su habitual tono de siempre.

- Yo…. Quisiera pedirle perdón por todo lo que ha sucedido. Ha sido culpa mía.

- Olvídate de eso, no es el momento de lamentarse.- respondió con un tono muy serio.

- Ya, pero…señor, sé que no le interesa lo que le voy a decir, pero solo quiero que sepa que soy consciente de que le fallé. Desde que me dejó en el poblado entrené muy duro para hacerme digna de su compañía, y no he estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Me dio una oportunidad y la deseché.

Vi como el señor Sesshomaru se giró, con una mirada me paralizó, aun no sé cómo describirla.

- Nadie te obligó a que lo hicieras.- contestó muy serio.

Aquella frase hizo que se me helara la sangre.

- ¿Significa eso que… no le importa… todo lo que hice por usted, todo el sacrificio… que realicé?- balbuceé.

Aquella frase retumbaba en mi cabeza cuando el señor Sesshomaru empezó a caminar hacia mí, y mientras se dirigía hacia mi persona, sentenció.

- Rin, es mejor que lo olvides y nos centremos en Jaaku. Además, no eres la única que está decepcionada con toda esta situación.

Esa frase la dijo mientras se cruzaba por mi lado, y desapareció.

Después de aquello, caí de rodillas, completamente anonadada, Toda la conversación se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, no sé si por rabia o desesperación, o tal vez las dos cosas mezcladas. Lo único que evitaba que no me pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente era el hecho de que sabía que el señor Sesshomaru estaba cerca y podía oírme u oler mis lágrimas, y no quería que no tuviera un peor concepto del que ya tenía sobre mí. Tragué saliva para controlar mi llanto y me dirigí a la fogata con una sensación de derrota como jamás he sentido hasta hoy.

Ahora sé que tengo que decir adiós a cualquier esperanza, ya no la hay para mí.

**2 de julio.**

Se acabó. Por fin se acabó.

Hemos podido derrotar a ese monstruo de Jaaku, hemos vengado a todas sus víctimas inocentes y por fin volvemos a casa. Me siento agotada, la herida ha vuelto a abrirse un poco y me duele, pero saber que ese demonio no volverá a molestarnos me da fuerzas para seguir el camino de vuelta a casa. También el hecho de que ya no exista hace que mi alma esté tranquila y con ánimos renovados, siento que el optimismo vuelve de nuevo a mi ser

El señor Sesshomaru ha notado, o mejor dicho, ha olido la sangre de la herida y me ha mirado de forma interrogante aunque algo despectiva, como si quisiera saber si puedo continuar por mi propio pié, y no quiero darle pena ni que me lleve en brazos como si fuera una delicada damisela. Aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora, sino algo que sucedió después de acabar con Jaaku, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Pero primero voy a explicar cómo sucedió el fin de Jaaku.

Ayer por la noche el señor Sesshomaru, contra todo pronóstico, decidió quedarse con nosotros, algo que no era nada normal en él. Mirándole de reojo para que no se percatara de que lo estaba observando, lo noté nervioso, alerta, aunque su porte y su rostro no lo aparentaba y Ah-un también estaba nervioso, como si esperara algo. De pronto, el señor Sesshomaru se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

- Señor Sesshomaru, déjeme ir con usted esta vez.- le imploré nerviosa después de levantarme del árbol donde estaba recostada.

- Quédate aquí.- me respondió sin mirarme y sin parar en su camino. Después de aquello, se fue.

Una vez que se hubo ido, empecé a dar vueltas, nerviosa, cavilando si debía ir o no junto al señor Sesshomaru. Algo me indicaba que era el momento, que Jaaku estaba cerca y por eso el señor Sesshomaru se había ido, para darle caza. También sabía que el señor Sesshomaru me había indicado que me quedara aquí, pero en mi cabeza solo sonaba una idea que retumbaba en mi cabeza. Tuve una leve lucha interna antes que se impusiera mi deseo sobre la razón y salí corriendo a buscar al señor Sesshomaru antes de perderle de vista. Aunque antes de eso le indiqué a Ah-un que se quedara aquí. Ah-un gruñó para protestar, pero no le di tiempo a que reaccionara. Esperando por nuestro bien que no atacara a Ah-un estando solo salí a buscar a mi señor

Corrí lo más deprisa que pude, esquivando todos los arbustos y obstáculos posibles, esperando que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde y hubiera perdido al señor Sesshomaru. Pero al cabo de un rato me di cuenta que había hecho de nuevo una gran estupidez. Era claro que el señor Sesshomaru había desaparecido, no le encontraba por ninguna parte y por culpa de una decisión temerario ahora podía estar a merced de ese monstruo. Me arrepentí de no haberle hecho caso y de haberme separado de Ah-un, mientras sentí que el temor me invadía, me dije a mí misma que era una idiota y que no tenía remedio, pero también me di cuenta de que no era el momento de reproches, mi vida podía estar en peligro. Me puse en alerta esperando cualquier atisbo de ataque.

Aquella era una noche sin luna, solo las estrellas daban un pequeño destello de luz, dándole al bosque un aire tétrico. De repente me percaté que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

"_Igual que en los sueños"_

Aquello me puso más alerta de lo que estaba, y vi como empezó a acercarse una niebla espesa, que hizo que no se viera nada a un metro a la redonda. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero aquellos pensamientos no sirvieron de nada. Empecé a sentir terror mientras llamaba en mi mente al señor Sesshomaru para que viniera a buscarme. El no saber por dónde ni cuándo me atacaría me estaba desquiciando.

De pronto vi un resplandor que vino rápidamente hacia mí, pude esquivarlo a tiempo y aquella bola de fuego impactó en un árbol, prendiéndolo en llamas. Durante un segundo me hipnoticé con aquella visión, cuando de pronto sentí una voz que se acercaba hacia mí, tranquilamente, como siempre cuando hace acto de aparición.

- Vaya, vaya, muchachita- me dijo aquel ser, jocoso.- Que solita estas esta noche. ¿Dónde está tu protector?

Vi la figura del viejo ministro mientras se acercaba, situándose enfrente de mí. Noté como brillaban sus ojos demoníacos. Eso no me gustó, tramaba algo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, que quieres de mí?- le pregunté.

- Ya te lo he explicado en los sueños, me quiero divertir antes de devorarte.- Noté un tono de burla en su voz.- Pero si lo consideras así… divirtámonos juntos.

- Y me atacó. Desencajó su mandíbula, dándole un aire grotesco y volvió a soltar una nueva llamarada de su boca que pude esquivar, rodé por el suelo e, hincando una de mis rodillas, me dispuse a sacar mis dagas para defenderme. Pero de pronto, vi como salió de su espalda una enorme cola rematada con un punzón. Paré en seco.

- ¿Qué, te gusta mi cola?- volvió a contestarme divertido.- Tranquila, te la enseñaré con más detalle.

Empezó a atacarme con aquella cola con una idea clara: ensartarme en aquel punzón. Solo pude esquivarle, era demasiado rápido como para hacer un contraataque. Dando un salto, me puse en una distancia prudencial para que no me atacara, mientras oía reír a aquel engendro.

- Eres muy débil muchacha, más de lo que yo pensaba.- sentenció en tono chulesco.- Aunque era algo a esperar, solo eres una insignificante humana.

Estaba intentando provocarme, no había duda. Solo debía no hacerle caso y podría mantener el control de la situación, si lograba su objetivo estaba perdida. Decidí serenarme para poder controlar mi miedo, era la única manera de que saliera con vida de aquello.

- Para ser humana te has tomado muchas molestias en venir a atacarme.- le contesté tranquilamente, quería transmitirle que no me importaba nada de lo que dijera y de que no le tenía miedo.- Si eres tan valiente, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas con uno de tu tamaño?

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, muchachita?- dijo Jaaku- No es a ti a quien quiero fastidiar de verdad, si te mato habrá alguien a quien le va a sentar muy, pero que muy mal tu desaparición. En realidad contigo disfrutaré viendo como gritas de dolor, no tardaré mucho en ensartarte con mi cola.

Acto seguido, volvió a lanzarme su cola. En un momento que le esquivé, sentí un dolor fuerte y punzante en el abdomen, como si algo se hubiera desgarrado. Noté una leve humedad en la mano al cubrirme y cuando la levanté, tenía sangre fresca.

"_La herida_" pensé. Se había abierto.

A duras penas aguantaba mi mueca de dolor, pero no sirvió de nada. Vi como Jaaku olfateaba el ambiente igual que un lobo buscando a su presa.

- Sangre…. Delicioso.- Expresó aquel demonio mientras ponía una mueca de gran placer y se relamía los labios. Después de miró. - Pequeña exterminadora, tu sangre huele de maravilla, es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.- El tono de sus ojos se volvió violeta mientras me miraba sádicamente.- No espero el momento de destriparte para poder oler tus entrañas. –

La mirada que me obsequió era la definición perfecta de la perversión. Lo decía en serio, DESEABA matarme.

- ¿Sabes Rin? Los humanos cuando os morís oléis a tres cosas, Sangre, miedo y muerte.- argumentó el demonio para después echarse a reír por lo bajo.- El conjunto de esos olores junto con vuestros gritos de dolor es algo maravilloso, un éxtasis sin igual. Cuando más torturo más gritáis y oléis…. ¡Y MÁS ME GUSTA A MÍ!

- Monstruo….- mascullé entre dientes, casi sin poder soportar lo que decía.- Eres un sádico.

Jaaku soltó una gran carcajada para después quedarse mirándome muy serio.

- Se acabó la charla.- Murmuró.

Y se lanzó de cabeza. Antes parecía estar jugando, pero entonces noté una impaciencia en sus ataques. Esquivaba como podía los ataques del punzón, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así, sentía que me estaba agotando, y la pérdida de sangre de mi abdomen tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación.

De pronto sentí que algo explotaba muy cerca de mí y caí al suelo, atontada del golpe producto de la onda expansiva. Intenté levantarme cuando vi una imagen que hizo que me quedara paralizada en mi sitio, completamente acostada. Jaaku se inclinaba hacia mí, con su cola apuntándome. Su cara se situó muy cerca de la mía.

Ha llegado el momento, preciosa.- sentenció aquel engendro- Me hubiera gustado disfrutar mucho más de ti, pero ya no puedo aguantar más.

Para horror mío, su cara se transformó. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, sus dientes crecieron más, dándole una apariencia completamente grotesca y horripilante, surgió un tentáculo que me agarró el hombro, mientras que una de sus manos se transformó en una garra completamente deformada, enorme, moviendo sus dedos como si estuviera calentando para agarrar impulso. Aquella visión me paralizo para sentir que aquel era mi final, o eso creí, pero a veces el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte de lo que nos esperamos.

En seguida vi como Jaaku hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso blanco. Me soltó por completo y empezó a alejarse de mí algo tambaleante, para después detenerse. Tan sorprendida como él, me incorporé levemente, para darme cuenta de no tenía mi daga blanca en la mano izquierda.

- Maldita, - masculló entre dientes, costándole hablar debido al efecto de la daga blanca.- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Me percaté que aquella era mi oportunidad de acabar con él, Lo que pensé después fue en clavarle la daga negra y así lo hice. Al cabo de un momento, Jaaku empezaba a palidecer y desmoronarse por el efecto mágico de mis dagas, lo estaban consumiendo mientras se quedaba inmóvil y ponía muecas de dolor. Pero de pronto empezó a reír sádicamente.

- Niña, no sabes lo que te espera.- dijo después de reír.- No soy yo tu peor enemigo, y a este no lo puedes matar.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté nerviosa mientras me alejaba de él. Ese comentario me había puesto los pelos de punta.

Pero no contestó, solo se dedicó a reír de nuevo, más bien de forma gutural.

Al instante vi unos rayos verdes seguida de una enorme energía dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de Jaaku, reventándolo en un montón de pedazos. Mientras me dio tiempo a apartarme, reconocí de donde provenía esa energía.

"_Bakusaiga" _

Cuando todos los trozos cayeron al suelo, pude ver una silueta familiar. Empezó a caminar hacia mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el señor Sesshomaru poniéndose frente a mí.

- S-sí.- Respondí confusa en respuesta a su preocupación.

De pronto, volvió a suceder, igual que aquella noche en el árbol.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo desapareció. El fuego, los restos de Jaaku, el bosque, la luna… Solo estábamos él y yo, mirándonos fijamente, casi sin pestañear y sin decir nada en medio de aquel paisaje de destrucción. Noté como su mano izquierda se puso en mi mejilla y la acarició levemente con su pulgar, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, su tacto era frio aunque suave. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y su mirada era intensa, casi ardiente. Casi podía notar su aliento.

Estaba como hipnotizada, no podía moverme. Y la verdad, tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo quería estar así por siempre, sintiendo aquella intimidad. Me costaba respirar y podía notar perfectamente como mi corazón latía muy rápido. Supongo que fueron unos segundos, pero entonces se me hicieron eternos.

De pronto, el señor Sesshomaru retiró su mano de mi cara y apretó su puño, como conteniendo su furia. Su mirada volvió a ser fría, pero vi frustración, como si se contuviera. También hizo una levísima mueca de enfado que cualquier otro lo hubiera pasado por alto, y acto seguido se fue de forma algo impetuosa.

Una vez me dejó, noté como volvía a controlar mi cuerpo de nuevo. Agarré una bocanada de aire que mis pulmones agradecieron, y mi pulso volvió a ser el de siempre, me giré y localicé mis dagas, en perfecto estado. Pero mi cerebro no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido.

Estaba sorprendida, confusa… Sentía un cúmulo de emociones que no podía distinguir en aquel momento. Fue igual que la otra vez, pero lo que me había dejado perpleja era que EL había tomado la iniciativa. Jamás sabré si me hubiera besado en aquel momento. No sé qué era lo que quería demostrarme con aquel gesto, pero me ha trastocado todas las ideas, ahora sí no se qué pensar al respecto.

Hasta ahora me ha ignorado por completo, exceptuando ese "detalle" de la herida. No sé que pretende, si está jugando conmigo o si está luchando contra sí mismo contra algo que no logro averiguar. No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Lo que sí está claro es que no tiene intención de decírmelo.

Y en cuanto a lo de Jaaku… eso también me tiene muy nerviosa. No entiendo que es lo que me ha querido decir, pero solo recordar sus palabras hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Es como si le encontrara relación, como si supiera lo de mis sueños, su mirada me lo dijo.

No quiero pensar en ello, me aterra solo pensarlo. Tampoco quiero decírselo a nadie, no tengo tanta confianza como para poder explicarlo, y desde luego, al señor Sesshomaru menos. No quiero que me vea como un monstruo.

**4 de julio.**

La relación entre el señor Sesshomaru y yo ha mejorado bastante. Antes estábamos tensos, distantes, hasta Ah-un se había dado cuenta de ello y procuraba también mantener las distancias. Pero hoy ha tenido un gesto…. No sé como describirlo, pero es como si todo lo pasado hubiera quedado atrás y volviéramos a ser los de antes, como cuando yo era niña y le tenía en total adoración. Tampoco sé del todo si fue una casualidad o un gesto consciente de su parte, pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido, es como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, como si Jaaku no hubiera existido jamás ni todo lo negativo que sucedió en torno a él.

Estábamos caminando, tranquilamente y sin prisas. Esta mañana no me encontraba del todo bien, pero como no quería que el señor Sesshomaru se percatara de ello no dije nada. Me subí al lomo de Ah.-un para poder seguir con la travesía, y como ni Ah-un ni al señor Sesshomaru les importó mi gesto, me quedé ahí, observando el paisaje.

Íbamos por un camino bastante despejado, cuando me llegó un agradable olor a flores y pinos, y al cabo de un rato vi algo que me encantó, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca entre asombro, alegría y excitación

Era un valle precioso, lleno de flores de muchos colores, Había peonias, crisantemos, pimpinelas, gladiolos…, había tantas flores en aquel valle que generaba un espectacular manto multicolor, rodeado de arboles como pinos, cipreses y castaños, haciendo un efecto protector sobre el valle. Era tan bonito que, después de quedarme embelesada mirándolo, salté del lomo de Ah-un y salí corriendo en dirección al valle. Una vez llegué, lo observé y me dejé caer con los brazos extendidos en aquel manto tan agradable, haciendo las flores y la hierba de colchón protector. Escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, soplaba una suave brisa que hacía levantan miles de pétalos e invadía el valle de una suave fragancia. Pocas veces me he sentido tan feliz y en paz como aquel momento.

Noté como algo se posó sobre mi mano, y al girar la cara, vi que era un pequeño ruiseñor. Le incorporé curiosa y acerqué mi mano para observarlo más detenidamente, el pájaro ni se inmutó. Me levanté de forma delicada para no asustarle y el ruiseñor empezó a cantar, mientras lo escuchaba maravillada. De pronto el pájaro levantó el vuelo y se fue, en el mismo instante en que sopló una brisa y volvió a levantar miles de pétalos en el aire. No pude evitar reír.

Me acordé entonces de Ah-un y el señor Sesshomaru y me giré para ver donde estaban. Ah-un estaba pastando, pero el señor Sesshomaru estaba de pie, recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, observándome. Estaba relativamente cerca de mí y pude ver su mirada. No era la mirada dura y fría que siempre tiene, era una mirada neutra aunque intensa, pero noté algo de calidez, no sé cómo explicarlo. No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

- Es maravilloso.- dije sin casi darme cuenta.

El señor Sesshomaru descruzó los brazos y dejó de recostarte. Se giró y prosiguió con el camino. Le seguí y continuamos con la marcha. Estaba tan contenta que no pude evitar llamar al señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué quieres?- , preguntó serio, mirándome de rejo, casi sin mostrar interés.

- Muchas gracias.- le respondí, agradecida por el detalle.

El señor Sesshomaru no respondió, volvió a poner su vista enfrente y siguió caminando como si nada. Sabía muy bien que jamás lo confesaría, pero intuía que habíamos pasado por este valle a propósito.

No sé que era lo que se proponía el señor Sesshomaru, pero consiguió un efecto mágico, ya que toda la tensión que se respiraba se disipó de golpe, y consiguió que estuviera de buen humor. Incluso el malestar y la picazón de la herida desapareció de golpe. Hasta Ah-un notó ese cambio, y se puso tan contento que me hizo un leve empujón en el hombro, como si tuviera ganas de jugar.

- ¡Ahh!, ah-un- me quejé en broma- No te metas conmigo, que estoy malita aun…

Pero ah-un seguía teniendo ganas de jugar, así que seguimos el trayecto de esa forma mientras que el señor Sesshomaru seguía el camino delante de nosotros, sin prestar atención a lo que estábamos haciendo.

O eso creo…

**5 de julio.**

¿A que no sabes dónde estamos?, si, en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede. Bueno, mejor dicho, estoy yo, porque el señor Sesshomaru ha decidido que él no piensa entrar de ninguna de las maneras. Desde luego que no me lo ha dicho, aunque bien, es algo evidente. No sé si lo he escrito anteriormente, pero el señor Sesshomaru apenas soporta a su hermano pequeño, y aún menos a los humanos. Meterlo dentro hubiera sido una tortura para él.

La verdad es que nuestro itinerario no era ese, pero resulta que íbamos a pasar cerca del pueblo y a mí me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de hacerles una visita, le rogué que paráramos aquella noche y él me miró para decirme después "haz lo que quieras", que es su forma de aceptar el trato. No sé si tardaremos mucho en volver a verlos y no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

En fin, no importa. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verlos a todos y ellos se han alegrado mucho de verme, todo lo demás es secundario.

Aunque hay algo que me llamó la atención. Kohaku vino a saludarme, solo que en vez de darnos un saludo más formal, no lo hemos podido evitar y nos hemos abrazado. Bueno, mejor decir que he sido yo la que no lo pude evitar y me lancé a su cuello de la alegría que me entró, le eché tanto de menos en algunos momentos…. Pues después de darle el abrazo, miré casualmente a los arboles que habían en el bosque y vi al señor Sesshomaru observándonos. No sé, pero la juraría que la mirada que tenía era como de desagrado, como si hubiera torcido el gesto, Bah, seguro que han sido imaginaciones mías….

Estuve todo el día con todos, vi a mucha gente que me conoce y a otros buenos amigos. Con los chicos exterminadores fue fenomenal, se alegraron mucho de verme y les he prometido que cenaremos todos juntos para ponernos al día y contarnos nuestras cosas.

Pero sobretodo, lo que me ha hecho más ilusión ha sido ver a mis antiguos alumnos, mis chicos. Algunos han pegado el estirón y ya no son tan niños, y los más pequeñines siguen igual de adorables, solo que un poco más altos y más espabilados. Ay que ver, como pasa el tiempo tan rápido…

Me han estado explicando sus progresos y yo a cambio les he explicado todas las aventuras que he tenido hasta ahora, así como el motivo de porque me fui con el señor Sesshomaru. Sobre todo a los más pequeños les llama mucho la atención el hecho de que vaya en compañía de un demonio tan poderoso, ya que para ellos, los demonios son enemigos y hay que exterminarlos. Saben la historia claro, pero aun son muy pequeños para entender ciertas excepciones. Cuando eres un niño de esa edad, las cosas son blancas o negras, no hay una tercera opción, y a medida que vas creciendo vas aprendiendo que hay una inmensa gama de grises que hacen la vida muy complicada. Bueno, cuando se vayan haciendo mayores irán entendiendo esas cosas.

Pero realmente me lo he pasado muy bien, porque todo no ha sido explicarnos nuestras anécdotas. Nos hemos puesto a jugar al escondite y al final hemos acabado todos en el suelo haciéndonos cosquillas y riéndonos muchísimo.

En fin, que me voy a cenar. Mientras me estaba arreglando han pasado Kagome y el señor Inuyasha por la casa y me ha comentado el señor Inuyasha que están haciendo un banquete en mi honor en casa de la señora Sango, que vaya a pararles los pies a los exterminadores y a sus mujeres porque tampoco es para tanto, pero le he dicho que los deje tranquilos. Yo también tengo ganas de celebrar que estoy aquí con mis amigos y no sé cuando les volveré a ver, así que…. ¡UNA NOCHE ES UNA NOCHE!

Mañana ya escribiré como ha sido la celebración. Seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

... ...

Si te cuento lo que ha pasado esta noche no te lo vas a creer, porque aun no me lo creo ni yo. Y de hecho me están entrando unos nervios… Pero también estoy triste, no es nada agradable hacerle daño a alguien a quien aprecias mucho, aunque sea sin querer.

Pero empecemos por el principio. Solo decir que la fiesta estuvo genial. Había muchísima comida y mucha bebida, sobretodo sake, y que este corrió como la espuma. Como creo que ya escribí anteriormente, no me gusta beber, pero no le hago ascos a una tacita, y eso fue lo que bebí. Pero hubo gente que se pasó bastante.

Aparte de mí, los exterminadores y sus mujeres, estuvieron el señor Inuyasha, el señor Miroku, la señora Sango y Kagome, amén de Kohaku y Shippo. Y también estuvieron Naomi, Hanako, Kimico y otras chicas del pueblo con las que me llevaba muy bien. El señor Inuyasha iba levemente contento, aunque aun podía controlarse. Pero el señor Miroku se agarró una buena cogorza y al final la señora Sango se lo tuvo que llevar a su habitación porque casi no se sostenía de pié.

Aunque antes de eso, comimos, bebimos, charlamos y nos reímos muchísimo. Y después Hanako, que está aprendiendo a tocar el samishen, nos deleitó a todos con su música, acompañada por la mujer de Hikeimaru, otro de los exterminadores tocando el shakuhachi.

Como la gente estaba algo desinhibida producto del alcohol, algunos empezaron a bailar, bueno, a "intentar" bailar, porque lo que hacían era poco más que gestos sin sentido que hacía que nos riéramos aun más. Sobre todo Satsuke, que como es tan payaso y también llevaba una buena borrachera, no solo nos "deleitó" con un baile muy "sui generis" sino que se empeñó en hacer una obra de Noh él solito, haciendo todos los personajes, lo cual resultaba algo tremendamente cómico. Ah, también escuché a Yoshi cantando igual que si estuvieran estrujándole el cuello a una gallina. Y mientras estábamos todos desternillándonos de la risa, su mujer y su prometida estaban agazapadas muertas de la vergüenza. Pobres…

Cuando se acabó la fiesta y todos se fueron a sus casas, me quedé un poco más para ayudar a la señora Sango a recoger todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, cosa que la señora Sango me agradeció. Tenía que haberla ayudado el señor Miroku, pero tal y como estaba, creo que no estará disponible para esta noche ni para el día siguiente

Ya era un poco tarde cuando decidí volver a la casa de la anciana Kaede, profundamente dormida cuando la encontré. Me cambié el kimono por el yukata de dormir y me dispuse a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, increíblemente contenta por cómo había ido todo. El día había sido perfecto, solo faltó para mí el señor Sesshomaru, pero a veces hay cosas que son imposibles.

Cuando ya estaba dormida, me despertó un gran escándalo en la entrada del pueblo. Pero lo peor de eso fue que distinguí una voz muy familiar para mí. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a la entrada, seguida de la anciana Kaede que también se había despertado.

Lo que vi con mis ojos me heló la sangre, aquello me era familiar. Vi como el señor Sesshomaru tenía agarrado a Kohaku del cuello con su garra izquierda mientras lo estampaba contra un árbol, elevándolo de forma que sus píes quedaron colgando del suelo. La garra derecha estaba abierta, a cierta distancia de él, como si agarrara impulso para atravesar su cuerpo, mientras manaba youki venenoso. Mientras, Kohaku intentaba zafarse como podía, pataleando en el aire.

- ¡NO, BASTA!- Grité desesperada. Si continuaba así, el señor Sesshomaru le iba a matar.

De repente, salió el señor Inuyasha de entre la multitud blandiendo su "colmillo de hierro", directo hacia el señor Sesshomaru. A causa de ello, tuvo que soltar a Kohaku, lanzándolo por los aires y desenvainar a "Bakusaiga" para repeler el "viento cortante" que el señor Inuyasha le había lanzado. Ese momento lo aprovechamos Kagome, la señora Sango y yo para ir a recoger a Kohaku. Mientras Kagome y la señora Sango lo levantaban, pude escuchar la discusión entre los hermanos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa idiota? – le reclamó el señor Inuyasha al señor Sesshomaru.- Estabas a punto de matarle, ¿Qué demonios pretendías?

- Inuyasha, no te metas- Le increpó con una voz grave que denotaba furia contenida.- Esto no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Cómo dices?, estabas a punto de matar a uno de los mejores exterminadores que tenemos, además de un gran amigo, ¿Y quieres que no me meta? ¿Pero tú por quien me tomas?- el señor Inuyasha se puso en posición de ataque.- Sesshomaru, te lo digo por última vez, deja al chico en paz.

- De acuerdo Inuyasha.- El señor Sesshomaru sonrió, cosa que no me gustó nada.- Veo que deseas sacrificarte por ese muchacho. Por mí perfecto, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Me libro de ti y de ese imbécil de una buena vez y de paso me quedaré con la espada de nuestro padre.

Y cuando vi que las dos espadas empezaban a soltar energía, Kagome decidió que ya estaba bien y corrió para interponerse entre ellos. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que empezaran a pelearse entre sí, era lo último que nos faltaba.

- ¡QUIETOS, YA ESTA BIEN POR HOY!- Les gritó en alto mientras se puso en medio.

- ¿Pero que puede saber qué te pasa Kagome? Aparta de en medio.- le recriminó el señor Inuyasha, visiblemente enfadado.

- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso irme de aquí.- Los miró a los dos con una mirada reprobatoria. – Dejad de comportaros como dos niños malcriados. Por favor, vamos a tener la fiesta en paz.

Vi como el señor Sesshomaru volvía a envainar su espada mientras miraba fijamente al señor Inuyasha.

- Bien Inuyasha, como siempre dejando que los humanos te sigan protegiendo, "para variar"- dijo de forma bastante sarcástica. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y mientras se iba le dijo:

- Solo eres un maldito cobarde.

Ese último comentario hizo que el señor Inuyasha se pusiera hecho una furia y se adelantó para atacarle, pero Kagome le frenó poniéndole su mano en su torso. Aun así, se le oía gruñir como un descosido.

Cuando el señor Sesshomaru se fue, el señor Inuyasha se dirigió a ella hecho una furia.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te has metido en un asunto que no te compete?

- ¿Ah, sí, Inuyasha?, y que hacemos mientras tanto. ¿Dejar que dos hermanos se maten entre sí delante de todo el pueblo mientras Kohaku necesita ayuda? -Le contestó, intentando no perder la paciencia. – Claro, vamos entre todos a montar un espectáculo delante de todo el mundo mientras tenemos aquí a un herido. A veces parece que no pensaras más que en ti mismo.

El señor Inuyasha la miró como si quisiera matarla, pero dio media vuelta y se fue bufando de mala manera. Kagome decidió irse a ver como estaba Kohaku.

La verdad es que el pobre estaba mal. Estaba inconsciente, tenía varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo y una quemadura importante en el cuello, y parecía que tuviera fiebre. Ya veremos si no le queda alguna marca,

Entre las tres lo llevamos a su habitación y lo tumbamos en el futón, curándole las heridas y la fiebre hasta que vimos que recuperaba el conocimiento. Aun estaba débil, pero la fiebre le había bajado y parecía que recuperaba el conocimiento. Al ver que estaba bien suspiramos de alivio y nos alegramos de que todo hubiera quedado en un susto.

Mientras la señora Sango iba a ver cómo estaban su marido e hijos y Kagome se fue a prepararle un caldo a Kohaku, yo me quedé a cuidarle.

- ¿Q- que ha pasado…? – preguntaba Kohaku mientras intentaba levantarse.

- Shhh… tranquilo Kohaku, no te esfuerces, todo está bien.- le respondí mientras con un movimiento suave le obligaba a recostarse de nuevo.

Kohaku se quedó un momento serio, mirando a un sitio indeterminado del techo como si estuviera pensando. Y de repente me miró.

- Rin,… ¿Sesshomaru se ha ido?

Aquella pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. No esperaba que, estando convaleciente de su pelea con el señor Sesshomaru, se interesara aún por él, aunque no debería extrañarme. A fin de cuentas, lo que haya pasado entre ellos ha conseguido que se declaren oficialmente enemigos, supongo que querría saber si podía bajar la guardia sin su enemigo merodeando por los alrededores del pueblo.

- Si. No te preocupes.

Bien.- Kohaku volvió a mirar a un punto indeterminado del techo. La tenue luz de la vela le daba un aire triste y reflexivo.

No sabía qué demonios había pasado entre ellos, pero pude fijarme un momento en la expresión del señor Sesshomaru y, la verdad, me asustó bastante. Nunca le había visto así de alterado, solamente lo vi peor cuando Shishinki le dijo aquellas barbaridades sobre "Colmillo Sagrado". Si no le hubiésemos parado en ese instante, hubiera despedazado a Kohahu sin miramientos.

Solo había una cosa en común entre el señor Sesshomaru y Kohaku, y eso solo podía ser yo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos tenía que ver conmigo. Suspiré y decidí armarme de valor para afrontar esta conversación, así que, lanzándome sin pensarlo detenidamente, le pregunté:

- Kohaku. ¿Qué ha sucedido entre el señor Sesshomaru y tú para que hayáis llegado a las manos de esa manera?

- Kohaku de repente despertó de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarme fijamente. Después me desvió la mirada y me dijo:

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Rin. Es mejor que no preguntes.

- ¿Ah, no?- le respondí algo enfadada.- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es un tema entre Sesshomaru y yo. Solo eso.

"_¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan terco?" _Pensé mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba a un punto de la pared. _"Ya veo que no me vas a decir nada al respecto"._

Decidí no presionarle más. Aun estaba débil y no era el momento de someterle a un interrogatorio, aunque mi curiosidad me pudiera. Pero verle allí, cerrado en banda a hablar del tema y aun débil hacía que mi ansiedad se multiplicara más, decidí que tenía que irme del cuarto y dejarle tranquilo para que descansara. Cuando se encontrara mejor ya le apretaría las tuercas.

- Kohaku, Kagome o la señora Sango no deben tardar mucho, así que voy a dejarte descansar un poco.- le dije mientras me incorporaba para irme.

En ese instante, Kohaku me agarró la muñeca y me la apretó fuerte, haciendo que una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa saliera de mi boca.

- Rin, no te vayas aun- me dijo con un dejo de súplica.- Aun tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Volví a sentarme a su lado, con la mirada interrogante. Aunque sabía de antemano que la pregunta que me iba a formular no me iba a hacer mucha gracia. Volví a suspirar para reunir algo de valor y le dije:

- De acuerdo. Te escucho Kohaku.

Kohaku, haciendo caso omiso a que se recostara, se incorporó en la cama y me miró fijamente.

- Rin… ¿Q- que- querrías casarte… conmigo?

No pude evitar un leve respingo. Por fin había dicho la pregunta que llevaba sorteando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que me preparé para afrontar esa pregunta y cuando por fin me la hace, me encuentro que no sé qué hacer…

Mientras miraba al suelo, oí como de mi boca salía:

- Kohaku, yo…. No sé qué decir….

Kohaku me miró un rato, viendo como su expresión se tornaba decepcionada y triste.

- Ya veo.- noté un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

- Lo siento mucho Kohaku.- le respondí intentando hacerle el mínimo daño posible.- A nadie más que a mí le hubiera encantado ser tu esposa, pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón y obligarle a sentir algo que no existe.

Tenía derecho a saber la verdad, por muy dura que fuera. Visto que Kohaku permanecía callado, decidí proseguir:

- Para mí eres como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y mi gran compañero de aventuras. Pero no puedo amarte como hombre porque en el corazón no se manda. Para mí, hubiera sido muy fácil decirte que sí, casarnos para contentar a todo el mundo y fundar una familia sobre los pilares de la mentira. Y eso no es justo para ti. Tú mereces a alguien que te quiera y te valore por lo que eres, mereces un amor verdadero en plenitud y entrega, no las migajas de un amor no correspondido. Eso nos haría infelices a los dos.

Kohaku desvió la mirada, pensativo. Casi podía imaginar cómo estaba digiriendo en su cabeza todo lo que le acababa de decir. De repente, vi como volvía de sus pensamientos y, suspirando, me miró de nuevo.

- Supongo que tienes razón- Me dijo como un poco ausente.- La verdad es que lo sospechaba, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que, algún día, cuando te olvidaras de Sesshomaru y te cansaras de los viajes y aventuras, te fijaras en mí para formar una familia y envejecer juntos, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y nietos. Pero por lo visto, he estado esperando un imposible.

Aquella confesión me impactó mucho más de lo que yo me esperaba, simplemente no supe que responder. Hacer añicos en un instante todo un proyecto de futuro de alguien a quien quería de verdad me dejó sin ninguna respuesta. Sobre todo porque esos pensamientos me resultaban muy familiares.

- Dime Rin. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sesshomaru?

Miré a un punto indeterminado de la pared, suspirando. Volví a mirarle de nuevo.

- ¿Acaso importa eso?- le pregunté. - ¿O es que mi respuesta es importante para ti?

Kohaku se quedó bastante pensativo. De repente me miró fijamente y me dijo:

Rin, sea lo que sea, no esperes mucho de Sesshomaru. El es un youkai, vive y piensa como tal. Esperar que se comporte y sienta como un ser humano es pedir un imposible.

¿Por qué me dices eso?- le repliqué. Todo eso ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo en boca de una tercera persona hacía que fuera extremadamente doloroso.

- Porque me preocupo por ti.- Kohaku sonrió.- Porque sé qué esperas un milagro que no se va a cumplir.

Quería salir de allí. Escuchar aquella verdad tan contundente me dolía mucho más de lo que quería reconocer. Sin decirle nada, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta para salir. Cuando la abrí, Kohaku me dijo:

- Rin, cuando veas de verdad lo que te digo, estaré esperándote.

- Kohaku, no lo hagas.- le respondí mientras me giraba para contestarle.- Independientemente de lo que pase entre el señor Sesshomaru y yo, no cambiará nada lo que siento por ti.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, para después apoyarme en ella. Bien, ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Pero igualmente no podía evitar sentirme mal por Kohaku, porque él está pasando lo que yo pasaría si cometiera una temeridad y declarara mis sentimientos al señor Sesshomaru.

Estaba claro que por Kohaku no iba a conseguir nada de información, solo me quedaba otro cauce. Aunque este sería mucho más difícil, por no decir imposible. Aunque él NO ya lo tenía.

Salí de la casa y me senté en los escalones de la entrada, intentando buscar una excusa para abrir el tema con el señor Sesshomaru y que no me ignorara. Cavilando en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a mí.

- Hola Rin.

- ¡Shippo!, perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

- Ya, perdóname a mí, no te he avisado antes.- me respondió en Kitsune. -Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Kohaku?

- Ya está mucho mejor. Creo que todo quedará en un susto.- después de decirle esto Shippo sonrió aliviado.

Me fijé que Shippo estaba nervioso, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. Al cabo de un momento, pareció que había reunido la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo.

- Rin, esto….- me dijo cohibido y sonrojado.- Yo sé porque discutieron Sesshomaru y Kohaku.

En ese instante sentí como si mi sangre dejara de correr por mi cuerpo _"Que Shippo lo sabe…." _ me giré ansiosa a él.

- ¿Pero cómo lo has sabido?, tienes que decirme que fue lo que pasó.

- Por eso he venido aquí, tenía que hablar contigo porque tú eres la principal implicada. - me respondió.- Estaban hablando de ti.

Me lo imaginaba, lo sospechaba, lo intuía… se podría decir de muchas maneras. Pero que Shippo me lo confirmara de primera mano no hizo que me librara de la sorpresa. Me moría de ganas de sabe que era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Shippo, comienza por el principio por favor. - Le dije prestando mucha atención.- Y no te dejes ni un solo detalle.

Shippo carraspeó un poco y empezó a explicar lo que vio.

Pero mañana continúo, es tardísimo y me estoy cayendo de sueño. Mañana más.

* * *

Kagome cerró el diario, sorprendida y curiosa por saber de que habían hablado Sesshomaru y Kohaku.

"_Vaya, esto es igual que una serie por capítulos…"_

Luego se arrepintió de tener ese pensamiento. Estaba violando la intimidad de Rin, enterándose de sus más íntimos secretos, lo mínimo que debía hacer era respetarlos y centrarse en lo que le preocupaba. Meneó la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente de aquella curiosidad, o mejor dicho de chismorreo.

Dejó el diario de lado y se acostó boca abajo, intentando analizar lo que había leído. Por una parte estaba muy aliviada de que Jaaku estuviera muerto y que no fuera el culpable de la desaparición de Rin, pero por otra parte… volvía a empezar de cero. Desconocía su muerte porque Rin no comentó nada de lo que le sucedió anteriormente al respecto, ni siquiera de pasada.

"_Además, ya tuvimos suficiente con la fiesta y el posterior escándalo, como para pensar en otra cosa." _

Recordó levemente lo que sucedió aquella noche, fue igual que como comentó Rin, sonrió. Luego se obligó a sí misma a centrarse de nuevo en su cometido.

"_Bueno, no. Si hay una pista. Ese ser que comenta Jaaku… ¿Quién será…?"_

No entendía por qué un ser demoníaco, porque tenía que ser demoníaco, estaría tan interesado en alguien como Rin, una niña tan agradable y buena. De acuerdo que era una exterminadora, pero eso no era ninguna excusa para semejante interés.

"_Algo se me está escapando, estoy segura…"_

En aquella posición, sin darse cuenta, empezó a vencerle el sueño, notándose cada vez más relajada. Su mente dio la voz de alarma a través de un pensamiento, pero decidió obviarlo mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía relajándose. Se sentía tan cansada….

-¡MIAAAAUUUU!

Abrió los ojos, molesta por aquella interrupción. Levantó la cabeza para ver de donde procedía el sonido y vio a un gatito blanco con manchas negras y marrones, moviendo la colita y mirándola con ojos vivaces.

- ¿Junior?

El gatito volvió a maullar, como si estuviera pidiéndole algo. Se levantó y acto seguido, el gatito también se levantó, caminando enfrente de ella en dirección a la puerta y mirándola, como si quisiera decirle que la siguiera.

- ¡Ah!, ya veo. Souta se le ha olvidado darte la cena ¿verdad?- preguntó Kagome, respondiendo el gato con otro maullido.

El viejo Buyo había muerto hacía un año. Había durado mucho, pero el viejo gato ya estaba muy mal y decidieron, con todo el dolor de su corazón, sacrificarlo para que no sufriera. Aunque hace tiempo había dejado preñada a una gata de un vecino y aquel se quedó con una gatita que era igualita a Buyo. Aquella gatita creció, se quedó preñada de otro gato y el vecino les regaló a uno de los gatitos de la camada, el que más se parecía a Buyo. Y así es como llegó Junior a su casa.

Bajaron los dos a la cocina y Kagome le puso la comida, haciendo que el animal saltara sobre ella y empezara a devorarla, el pobre tenía hambre.

"_Esto es trabajo de Souta. Cuando le vea se va a enterar, mira que dejar al pobre gato sin comida…"_ pensó algo enfadada Kagome.

Souta tenía que colaborar más en casa debido a que su madre había vuelto a trabajar de nuevo. Un día, su madre llamó a los dos hermanos a la cocina para hablar de un tema muy importante.

- Chicos, no sé si os habréis fijado, pero el abuelo cada día está más anciano y tiene muchos achaques. Aunque le veamos con mucha voluntad, ya no puede hacer las cosas que hacía antes, y aunque no queramos pensarlo, algún día ya no estará con nosotros.- dijo con un tono algo triste.

Los chicos asintieron, haciendo después un respetuoso silencio. Lo que explicaba su madre era algo evidente. La señora Higurashi continuó.

- Tenemos que ser realistas. Esta casa la tenemos porque vuestro abuelo es el encargado de mantenimiento del templo, pero cuando vuestro abuelo muera, tendremos que mudarnos de aquí. Así que he pensado mucho y voy a ponerme a trabajar para ahorrar dinero y poder comprar un piso.

- Mamá. ¿El abuelo que piensa al respecto?- preguntó Kagome.

- Ahhh, no le he dicho nada a tu abuelo aun, ya sabes que si fuera por él, duraría 200 años.- respondió su madre un poco más sonriente.

Los tres sonrieron algo nerviosos. Todos conocían a su abuelo y lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

- Es por eso que os he reunido. Necesitaré vuestra ayuda. Souta, necesito que colabores más en casa, si vengo de trabajar estaré muy cansada para hacer todas las tareas de casa.

Souta afirmó convencido. De pronto dijo.

- Mamá, yo trabajaré también para ayudarte…

- No, tu lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar y sacar la carrera lo antes posible para tener un buen sueldo que ayude a mamá. Así lo único que harás es darle más problemas.- le interrumpió Kagome.

Souta se quedó pensativo, pero no frustrado. La madre prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Kagome.

- Hija, se que lo que te voy a pedir es algo injusto, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme aportando algo de tu sueldo para los ahorros? Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero…

- Mamá, no te preocupes.- volvió a interrumpir Kagome a su madre.- te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

- Muchas gracias a los dos.- respondió la señora Higurachi mirándolos a los dos, agradecida.- No puedo pedir más a los dioses. Solo agradecerles por haberme dado a dos hijos tan estupendos.

Después su abuelo se enteró y agarró tal disgusto que estuvo una semana en cama, pero su madre no claudicó, llevándolo mejor a medida que ha pasado el tiempo. En cuanto a Inuyasha…, al principio no lo entendió, ya que él pensaba que se quedaría definitivamente en la era Sengoku, pero ella no podía dejar a su madre con todos aquellos problemas, también eran su familia. Al final lo acabó entendiendo y ella continuó con su trabajo. También estaba el tema de los niños, Inuyasha deseaba ser papá, pero Kagome no se veía capaz, primero porque tenía deberes cara a su familia, pero también tenía miedo de que sus futuros hijos, por llevar sangre demoníaca, sufrieran lo mismo que sufrió Inuyasha cuando era pequeño. Y ella era consciente que algún día moriría, que ellos seguirían siendo niños cuando eso sucediera, y dejarlos huérfanos de madre era algo que le producía mucho sufrimiento.

Dejó al gato comiendo tranquilamente y volvió a su habitación, para seguir leyendo el diario. Antes anotó en su lista lo comentado por Jaaku y se percató de un detalle.

"_Desde que apareció Jaaku, Rin no ha vuelto a tener aquellas pesadillas…"_

Consideró que aquello era un dato muy importante y lo anotó. Al menos ya tenía claro algo, ese ser era el verdadero culpable de su desaparición, y esperaba que en los futuros escritos indicara más pistas de quien podía ser. Cuando hubo acabado se levantó del escritorio, se sentó en la cama, buscó la parte que seguía al diario y prosiguió con la lectura.

* * *

Si lo sé, teneís derecho todas/os a lincharme por haber tardado tanto en acabar el capítulo. No tengo verguenza. Si quereis echarme la bronca, lo aceptaré con sumo gusto.

Se suponía que, una vez acabadas las clases tendría mucho tiempo en escribir la historia, pero ya se sabe, el verano, la playita, la fiestecita... al final he tenido menos tiempo en verano que cuando estoy estudiando XD. Pirmero fueron los exámenes, luego el mundial (es que soy muy futbolera), luego que ganamos el mundial, (hay que celebrarlo...), luego empecé a preparar las vacaciones a Punta cana, en agosto de declaró una huelga de controladores en mi pais que hizo acordarme de todos los antepasados de los controladores, luego aquello se resolvió y me fuí a Punta Cana ( me lo pasé teta), y ahora en Septiembre le he dado un adelantón a la historia, pero se me engancharon dos partes que no había forma de que salieran adelante, así que, hasta ahora no he podido completarlo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por vuestra infinita paciencia. Sobretodo a mis chicas, Ako Nomura (no se nada de tí, espero que estés bien), Rasisshesho (me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia, espero no defraudarte), Vanecool (Ne animas muchisimo con tus rewiews y tus ganas de más, muchas gracias y espero no defraudarte), Laurakiko (he estado completamente desconectada de Fanfiction hasta hoy, intentaré ponerme al día con tu historia y contestarte tu mail). y Hoshi no negai. (gracias por tus consejos y tus animos, miraré de contestarte el mail).

Gracias tambíen a todas/os los que leeis mi historia, que sois muchos, y gracias a los que han puesto esta historia como su favorita, es algo muy importante para mí saber que hay tanta gente que le gusta lo que escribo.

Un beso, y espero que os haya gustado.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sexta Libreta

_Capítulo 6: Sexta libreta._

**7 de Junio**

He vuelto a releer todo lo que escribí ayer, y la verdad, solo por mi escritura se puede ver que estaba en estado de shock. Hubo tantos problemas, tantas preocupaciones y tantas cosas esa noche… Estaba tan anonadada con todo lo que había sucedido que creo no le di la importancia que tuvo a lo que pasó después. No lo asimilé en su momento, y ahora que lo estoy pensando y analizando de forma más fría me doy cuenta de que lo saqué de sus casillas a propósito. Lo pillé en un momento que no era el más adecuado, o tal vez si lo era, pero me arriesgué bastante y ahora no sé qué va a pasar. Mi sinceridad y mi impaciencia, que me han vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. ¡Si es que no aprendo, no hay manera…! Además, espero por mi bien que el señor Sesshomaru haya considerado aquella discusión tan poco transcendente que no la haya dado importancia a lo que hablamos y se haya olvidado de ello, si acaso creo que sigue aun muy enfadado conmigo, aunque no lo he visto ni he hablado con él desde entonces.

Pero antes que nada, debo continuar por donde lo dejé. Así que voy a ponerme a ello, hay mucho que explicar…

Cuando Shippo me confesó que la pelea entre Kohaku y el señor Sesshomaru tuvo que ver conmigo, me quedé francamente sorprendida, y le pedí que lo contara todo, con pelos y señales, sin dejarse ningún detalle sin contar. Shippo entonces se sentó a mi lado, carraspeó y, algo nervioso, comenzó a explicar lo que vio.

…...

"_- Pues veras, antes de que acabara la fiesta, decidí salir un poco a tomar el aire, porque los vapores del sake y el calor me estaban mareando, además, escuchar a Yoshi cantando tan mal me daba dolor de cabeza_."

Shippo sonrió levemente, recordando la escena. Después volvió a ponerse serio y continuó.

"_- Salí a dar un paseo fuera del pueblo y cuando me disponía a volver, vi a lo lejos como de la entrada principal salió alguien que me resultó familiar, me di cuenta que era Kohaku y corrí contento para poder alcanzarle. Ya tenía la mano alzada e iba a llamarle en alto para que me viera, cuando noté también el olor de Sesshomaru, lo que me hizo cambiar de idea para evitar que me localizara. En fin, ya sabes lo que pienso de tu protector..._."- Comentó Shippo con una mueca algo enfurruñada y los brazos cruzados, como si se estuviera justificando. Descruzó los brazos y continuó. - "_Tuve suerte de que la brisa iba en mi dirección y que Sesshomaru no pudo detectarme por mi olor, porque si no a lo mejor no estaría aquí contándote todo esto..." _

- Shippo, el señor Sesshomaru no es tan malo como pensáis, os dejáis llevar mucho por vuestros prejuicios.- Interrumpí. Me sabía muy mal que mis amigos pudieran juzgarle de aquella manera, cuando apenas le conocían. Vi como Shippo hizo un gesto en su cara como si no le convenciera del todo mi explicación a modo de respuesta.

- Bien, ¿Y qué más?- Pregunté apurándole para que se centrara de nuevo en la explicación.

- Ah, sí, que me desconcentro, perdona- dijo Shippo disculpándose, después de darse un leve golpe en la cabeza con su nudillo izquierdo, y después continuó, centrándose de nuevo en el relato.

"_Pues bien__. __Cuando llegué a una distancia prudencial de forma que pudiera verlos de perfil, vi que Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas, observando algo que yo no lograba ver, y detrás de él se quedó Kohaku, al que se le veía muy nervioso. Reconozco que me picó la curiosidad, así que me quedé agazapado, a la espera de ver que iban a decirse esos dos. Sesshomaru, sin girarse, empezó a hablar dándole la espalda a Kohaku._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó bruscamente Sesshomaru._

_Vi como Kohaku se puso aun más nervioso, y se dispuso a contestar._

_- Quiero hablar con usted. De hombre a hombre._

_Entonces Sesshomaru hizo una mueca, como una sonrisa de medio lado. La verdad es que entendí por qué lo hizo. Nosotros no somos hombres, somos demonios, en particular, Sesshomaru un demonio perro y yo un débil demonio zorro". _- Indicó Shippo, divagando en sus pensamientos para después menear la cabeza vigorosamente como forma de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. –"_Pero bueno, esa no era la cuestión. De pronto Sesshomaru contestó con un tono muy arrogante y despectivo._

_- No te equivoques Kohaku. Para mí solo sigues siendo aquel niño insignificante y llorón al que todo el mundo tenía que salvarle el pellejo. Así que ni te atrevas a compararme ni contigo ni con tu apestosa raza._

_- Kohaku apretó los puños mientras hizo un gesto de querer replicarle, pero después cambió aquel gesto por uno de contención. _

_- ¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru con un tono indiferente. Kohaku continuó._

_- Esto… quisiera hacerle una petición._

_Sesshomaru se quedó callado, como esperando que Kohaku continuara, cosa que hizo después de respirar hondo, supongo que para tranquilizarse._

_- Yo… quisiera pedirle permiso… para que me concediera la mano de Rin._

_Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado e hizo un gesto leve, como si se burlara interiormente de aquella petición._

_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a conceder la mano de mi protegida?- Preguntó con un leve tono entre inquisitivo y burlesco._

_- Porque sé que usted quiere lo mejor para ella, al igual que yo. Ella merece un hogar tranquilo, una vida estable al lado de los de su raza, de los humanos. Alguien que la quiera, que la valore y la respete como se merece, que la haga feliz y que pueda darle un hogar y una familia. Y yo puedo ofrecerle todo eso, su lugar está aquí, con los suyos.- Respondió Kohaku, algo implorante pero si perder la dignidad.- Yo la amo más que nada en este mundo, y mi deseo por encima de todo es hacerla feliz._

_Sesshomaru se quedó callado un par de segundos, y de pronto resolvió de forma brusca e imperturbable._

_- Ni lo sueñes._

_Vi como Kohaku puso una mueca de gran exclamación._

_- ¿¡QUE…!- Exclamó aun sin salir de su asombro.- ¿P-P-Pero por qué no?_

_- ¿Acaso le has preguntado a Rin que piensa al respecto?_

_- Yo… esperaba su respuesta para comentárselo.- Respondió Kohaku algo dubitativo._

_Sesshomaru negó levemente la cabeza. Después habló completamente tranquilo, como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a decir._

_- Conozco muy bien a mi protegida, más incluso que tú. Si correspondiera a tus sentimientos no habría dudado ni un segundo en quedarse en este pueblo cuando yo la fui a buscar, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario. Además, me lo habría dicho._

_- Pero eso es porque… ella es así. Le gusta mucho viajar y correr aventuras, pero cuando se canse de todo eso y quiera estabilidad, yo podré proporcionársela.- Replicó algo impaciente Kohahu, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla._

_De pronto, Sesshomaru dijo algo que sentenció la discusión, y por eso creo que pasó lo que pasó._

_- Eso demuestra que no la conoces de nada.- De pronto, Sesshomaru se giró, quedándose enfrente de Kohaku, después le dijo con desdén.- Además, ni siquiera eres digno de cortejarla._

_Sesshomaru le echó tal mirada de desprecio que Kohaku se puso lívido._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?- masculló entre dientes_

_- Por lo visto has tenido el gran atrevimiento de querer tomarme por estúpido. ¿Acaso pensaste por un segundo que yo te daría ese permiso, sabiendo que no eres más que un ser insignificante y cobarde, alguien que se escudaba en su hermana mayor para enfrentarse a la vida? ¿Te crees que he olvidado tu intento de matar a Rin ordenado por Naraku?_

_Aquello fue un golpe bajo que Kohaku notó de lleno, vista la expresión de su cara, Intentó replicar a aquella acusación, pero Sesshomaru continuó sin dejarle hablar._

_- Esa Rin que tanto subestimas, con seis años, sin armas y sin ningún entrenamiento era veinte veces más valiente de lo que tú serás jamás. Y desde luego, nunca permitiría que Rin fuera cortejada por alguien tan débil de cuerpo y mente. Definitivamente, no le llegas ni a la suela del pie. - Volvió a girarse, dándole de nuevo la espalda para decirle en un tono enfadado.- Y ahora largo, antes de que pierda la paciencia y te despedace hasta que no queden ni los huesos de ti._

_Estaba claro que para Sesshomaru aquella conversación había acabado, pero para Kohaku no. El pobre estaba lívido, temblando como una hoja y con un rictus de cólera contenida en su rostro. La verdad es que me dio pena, no solo tenía la negativa a su sueño, sino que Sesshomaru le había humillado de tal forma que le había herido su orgullo. Pero Kohaku no estaba dispuesto a claudicar._

_- No, esto no ha acabado aun.- Masculló Kohaku bastante enfadado.- Ya he aguantado tus tonterías, ahora me vas a escuchar, te guste o no, de una vez por todas, aunque me mates por ello._

_Sesshomaru no dijo nada ante aquel tuteo tan falto de respeto, pero pude verle otra mueca burlona que no me gustó nada. Decidí quedarme ya no por curiosidad, sino porque no sabía si Kohaku iba a salir vivo de esta y pensé, tonto de mí, que a lo mejor podría ayudarle._

_- Hum, No me digas que ahora quieres hacerte el mártir… Muy típico de ti.- Su tono era bastante sarcástico._

_Kohaku obvió ese comentario y continuó hablando._

_- Eres un maldito desgraciado Sesshomaru. No sabes lo que es el querer a alguien hasta el punto de sacrificarte por él, y jamás lo sabrás.- Dijo con un tono alto y colérico.- Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera piensas en la felicidad de Rin ni en su seguridad. Preferirías mil veces que muriera despedazada en manos de cualquier demonio a que se quedara en este pueblo._

_- Rin eligió voluntariamente seguir a mi lado, nadie la obligó a seguirme.- Respondió Sesshomaru indiferente._

_- A veces me olvido de que trato con un demonio insensible.- Pensó Kohaku en alto para sí mismo.- ¿Es que no lo ves?, No se trata de lo que ella quiera, sino de lo que le conviene. Aquí estará bien, protegida por los suyos. ¿¡Es que acaso no te preocupas por ella!_

_- Parece que no te estás percatando de un "pequeño" detalle.- Indicó Sesshomaru con el mismo tono indiferente de antes.- Si tiene que morir despedazada por un demonio pasará igual, independientemente de donde se encuentre. Fuisteis vosotros los que le enseñasteis a ser una exterminadora, así que tú, tu hermana y el imbécil de Inuyasha la habéis puesto en el punto de mira._

_Por un momento, Kohaku no supo que responder, porque realmente Sesshomaru tenía razón. Este se giró para encarase a Kohaku y continuó, esta vez con un dejo de furia contenida._

_- Así que dejo aquí a Rin, confiando que en este pueblo estará segura y protegida, considerando que era lo mejor para ella y que el idiota de Inuyasha cumpliría por una vez con su deber; y cuando vengo a buscarla me encuentro que la habéis puesto en primera línea para que la maten los mismos demonios de los que la intentaba proteger. ¿Y ahora me vienes con esas? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que se quede un solo segundo más de lo mínimamente imprescindible?- Dijo aquello como si fuera un mensaje subliminal hacia Inuyasha y los demás, para después sentenciar.- Olvídalo, ya cometí un error que no pienso volver a repetir._

_Kohaku se quedó quieto, analizando la contestación de Seshomaru, o tal vez algo que yo no lograba entender. De pronto, hizo una mueca, como percatándose de algo._

_- Ah, claro, como he podido ser tan estúpido.- Kohaku negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió, para pasar después a una risa baja que demostraba su desesperación.- No me he dado cuenta de que al GRAN " señor Sesshomaru" no le gusta que otros le toquen sus "pertenencias". ¿A que no me equivoco?_

_Sesshomaru siguió callado, como obviando aquel comentario despectivo. Pero Kohaku siguió._

_- Porque en realidad Rin no es una persona que pueda tomar decisiones por sí misma. Ella cree que las toma por decisión propia, pero en realidad esas decisiones están manipuladas de forma que tome las que te interesan a ti. Tú nunca la dejarás marchar, no dejarás que elija verdaderamente por sí misma su destino. Ni siquiera dejarás que se case y forme una familia por su cuenta porque entonces no te necesitará y se marchará de tu lado para siempre. Rechazarás a todo aquel que se acerque a Rin con la excusa de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y Rin te creerá ciegamente porque te tiene en un pedestal, así es como manipulas la situación. _

_Entonces vi como Sesshomaru, aunque era casi imperceptible, puso una cara que me intranquilizó, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia. Su mirada tenía un brillo de furia, como si quisiera fulminarlo, pero siguió sin decir nada. Kohahu sin embargo, seguía provocándole e iba subiendo cada vez más el tono._

_- Eres un maldito cabrón Sesshomaru, un malcriado y un hipócrita. Y si, te lo digo en la cara, ahora ya me da igual. Tanto despreciar a los humanos, a considerarnos "basura" y a tratarnos como insectos, mirándonos por encima del hombro y mira lo que tú estás haciendo. Tanto que despreciaste a tu hermano Inuyasha por llevar esa sangre humana que tanto odias, y resulta que, con la excusa de que es de tu propiedad, no quieres desprenderte de una simple e insignificante humana. O mejor dicho, no PUEDES desprenderte de ella ¿Sabes por qué?_

_El rictus de Sesshomaru se agudizó y entonces ya me asusté. Kohaku estaba tocando un terreno muy peligroso y en su ofuscación no se había percatado de ello. Si no paraba, Sesshomaru perdería los estribos y le mataría sin pensarlo dos veces._

_- ¿Quieres saber la respuesta Sesshomaru? Porque la necesitas. No tengo claro con qué motivos ni porqué, pero la necesitas y es algo innegable. Te estás engañando a ti mismo y de paso a todos los demás, incluso a Rin, pero a mí ya no me engañas más. Os observé este mediodía cuando Rin fue a preguntarte cuando volveríais al castillo, y vi como la mirabas, incluso cuando ella volvió al pueblo y no te veía. Tal vez la necesitas porque tu protegida ya no es tan protegida para ti, ya no es la niña desvalida y huérfana a la que protegiste y cuidaste hace años. Ha crecido y se ha vuelto una mujer muy guapa y con muchas cualidades. Tanto, que estoy especulando que "a lo mejor" tu interés en ella es algo más que un cariño fraternal entre protector y protegida. Pero como eres tan egoísta, soberbio e hipócrita serás incapaz de reconocértelo a ti mismo y a ella porque afirmarte algo así te debilita y humilla como Youkai…_

_Entonces fue cuando Sesshomaru perdió los estribos y haciendo un movimiento muy rápido, sacó el látigo de energía, rodeó con la punta a Kohaku por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires. El movimiento fue tan fuerte que se estampó contra un árbol situado muchos metros atrás, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, aunque no llegó a derribarlo. Debido al golpe, el cuerpo de Kohaku rebotó fuertemente en el tronco y cayó al suelo, quedando aturdido. Como estaba aun atontado por el golpe, no vio como Sesshomaru se dirigía directo hacia él, a paso decidido y hecho una furia. ¡En serio Rin! Estaba enfadadísimo, casi echaba humo por las orejas. No dudó un segundo en agarrarlo por el cuello con una sola mano, levantarlo como si no pesara nada, y después lo estampó de nuevo contra el tronco, tan fuerte que el cuerpo de Kohaku volvió a rebotar en el tronco. Entonces Kohaku empezó a gritar y a patalear diciendo que lo soltara. Si el gesto de Sesshomaru era de alguien enfadado, no te digo como era la mirada que tenía, parecía que quería destriparle por completo. Entonces oí como le decía a Kohaku que iba a acabar con él de una buena vez y que lo iba a descuartizar como a una vaca. Kohaku agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente, porque sabía que lo decía en serio, y empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio y que lo soltara, pataleando como un loco y con las manos intentando zafarse de la de Sesshomaru._

_Cuando yo vi lo del látigo me quedé completamente petrificado porque no sabía qué hacer. Y cuando reaccioné ya me iba a poner a pedir auxilio a gritos, pero hubo la suerte de que había un soldado de guardia que los había observado en el momento en el que Kohaku empezó a levantar la voz, y cuando vio la agresión dio el aviso. Y entonces fue cuando ya llegasteis todos y yo decidí marcharme para evitar meterme en líos"._

_ …..._

Cuando Shippo acabó, dio un suspiro para recuperar un poco el aliento, cosa que debería haber hecho y que me hubiera ido muy bien a mí, porque yo también me había quedado sin él. A medida que Shippo iba contando su versión, yo me iba quedado cada vez más perpleja, sin poder dar crédito con todo lo que explicaba. Simplemente no les reconocía a los dos, ni al señor Sesshomaru ni a Kohaku, era como si me hablara de dos personas completamente distintas. Estaba tan petrificada que no movía un solo músculo, y reaccioné cuando Shippo movió las manos de un lado a otro enfrente de mi cara mientras me llamaba para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento y me miraba entre curioso y preocupado.

- ¿Eh?... Oh, Shippo, perdona. No te preocupes, ya he vuelto.

Shippo volvió a mirarme preocupado y preguntó que pensaba al respecto.

- Pues la verdad, no sé qué decir. Me has dejado completamente anonadada con todo lo que me has dicho.

- Ya, por eso he estado dudando en decírtelo, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Por cierto, esto que quede entre tú y yo. Que no se entere nadie, y mucho menos Inuyasha, que con lo bruto que es seguro que me pega…

- Tranquilo Shippo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Sonreí y me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento a esa información tan valiosa.- Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, te estoy muy agradecida.

Shippo al principio se quedó petrificado, ya que no se lo esperaba. Después se puso completamente colorado, se encogió de hombros, puso una cara de extrema timidez y soltó una risilla nerviosa, algo que en conjunto me pareció muy tierno. A veces los demás le tratan como a un niño pequeño, pero se olvidan de que Shippo está empezando la adolescencia con todo lo que conlleva.

- Bien, pues ya te dejo en paz- Dijo Shippo después de recuperarse un poco de su ataque de timidez y se levantó del escalón.- Me voy a dormir que es muy tarde. Que tengas una buena noche.- Dijo a modo de despedida.

Le respondí a su saludo y cuando se hubo ido me encogí doblando las rodillas, me incliné y las rodeé con mis brazos, para reflexionar y analizar todo lo que me había dicho el kitsune. Parecía mentira que algo tan importante con respecto a mí me tuviera que enterar por una tercera persona, y no por los implicados.

Principalmente estaba perpleja porque, según la versión de Shippo, aquella discusión no era entre mi protector y mi mejor amigo por el bienestar de alguien que les importaba, siendo ellos dos de las personas más importantes para mí. Era algo tan primitivo y primario que se reducía a dos machos peleándose por una hembra puesta como trofeo, que en este caso era yo. Con la diferencia de que había una gran desventaja de uno respecto al otro. Uno era un macho alfa, más viejo, mas fuerte y más poderoso, que acababa de vencer y dominar sin ningún esfuerzo a un macho más joven que intentaba quitarle algo que él creía suyo. El otro era consciente de su desventaja, pero utilizó la provocación como un arma y le salió fatal el intento.

Me acordé de un comentario que hizo Sakura hace mucho tiempo. Este era que le encantaría que dos hombres se pelearan por ella, porque le parecía algo increíblemente romántico. Entonces me pareció un comentario estúpido y egoísta, porque que dos personas se mataran entre sí para reafirmar su ego solo lo podía decir una persona como ella. Ahora no solo lo reafirmo, sino que encima me parece patético.

De todos modos, había algo que se me hacía muy extraño, y era la reacción del señor Sesshomaru. De Kohaku era algo que se podía esperar, porque estaba en desventaja, se desesperó, se vio acorralado y aquella fue su forma de defenderse, aunque no era justificable. Pero el señor Sesshomaru no se altera casi nunca, al menos que le den donde más le duele. Así le pasó cuando se enfrentó a Shishinki.

Analicé una y otra vez la información que me había dado Shippo, pero no lograba descubrir porqué al señor Sesshomaru le había afectado tanto las palabras de Kohaku. Tal vez se refería a lo de ese "supuesto" interés, pero era tan claro y tan evidente que era una provocación por parte de Kohaku que lo descarté en seguida. Posiblemente se refería a esa supuesta humillación, o el engañarse a sí mismo, pero eso no era un motivo para que se pusiera así. Al señor Sesshomaru no le importa nada lo que digan los demás con respecto a su vida, seguía sin encontrarle ningún sentido.

Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas, de la misma forma que mi cabeza también lo hacía. Entonces tuve dos tipos de sentimientos, frustración y enfado. Frustración por Kohaku, por no haber podido ayudarle. Si hubiera estado allí le hubiera parado como sea, llevándomelo hacia el pueblo, hacerlo callar…. No sé, cualquier cosa. La verdad había que reconocerla, en parte se lo había buscado por ir a provocar al señor Sesshomaru. Pero el enfado lo tenía principalmente con el señor Sesshomaru, porque él podía haber controlado la situación y no lo hizo. Él es mucho más fuerte que Kohaku, lo conoce, sabe como es, es mayor que él y tiene más experiencia de la vida como para saber llevar una situación como esta. Y no se podía justificar de ninguna manera lo que había hecho con el pobre Kohaku. Por muy dura y fuerte que fuera la provocación, no era motivo para intentar matarlo.

"_Además ¿Quién se creen que son para tratarme como si yo fuera un trofeo en disputa?"_

Ese pensamiento fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hubiera querido reunirlos a los dos y decirles cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero Kohaku estaba aún enfermo y ya había hablado con él, así que me dirigí muy resuelta a buscar al señor Sesshomaru, ahora si tenía la excusa que estaba buscando para hablar con él. Salí del pueblo, segura de que nadie me necesitaría y caminé dispuesta a encontrarle.

Mientras le buscaba, mi cabeza iba llenándose cada vez más de ideas, no sabía de dónde venían, pero ahí estaban para enredar aun más el embrollo que tenía carcomiéndome la mente. Sin proponérmelo, acabé llegando al lago, y mi sorpresa fue que estaba allí de pié, mirando algo que solo él podía ver, pensativo y con los brazos cruzados. Primero me alegré por haberlo encontrado tan pronto, luego me reafirmé en mi intención de decirle lo que pensaba echarle en cara lo que le había hecho a Kohaku. Sabía que no me haría ni caso, pero sentía que mi obligación era decirle que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Con Kohaku también tenía una conversación parecida, pero de momento estaba pospuesta hasta que se recuperara del todo.

Iba más que decidida a hablar con él, cuando algo me hizo parar en seco. Al acercarme un poco, me percaté que su expresión no era pensativa. Era una expresión tan seria que me puso en alerta, haciéndome recapacitar si era el momento adecuado para hablar con él. Si mi intuición no me fallaba, la expresión que mostraba era el de alguien muy concentrado y al mismo tiempo malhumorado. Una lucecita dentro de mi mente sugirió que lo dejara estar para otro momento, porque tenía pinta de estar de muy mal humor y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Mientras estaba dudando en ir a hablar con él o no, el señor Sesshomaru dijo de pronto.

- ¿Desde cuándo me tienes tanto miedo que no te atreves a acercarte a mí?

Aquella pregunta hizo que diera un salto del susto, saliera de mi ensimismamiento y haciéndome reaccionar. Ahora ya sabía que estaba allí y no había vuelta atrás, así que, haciendo acopio de valor, me acerqué a él.

- Yo no le tengo miedo señor Sesshomaru, nunca se lo he tenido.- Respondí mientras me acercaba y me ponía a su lado, viéndolo de perfil.

- No es esa la actitud que me demuestras.- Comentó sin dirigirme una sola mirada.

Definitivamente estaba de muy mal humor, su tono de voz le delataba. Debía decir las palabras con sumo cuidado para evitar contrariarle más.

- Señor Sesshomaru, desearía hablar con usted, si no es molestia.

El señor Sesshomaru no movió ni un párpado, lo cual es, generalmente, su forma de decir que me escucha. Respiré hondo y me dispuse a preguntarle.

- ¿Por qué atacó de esa forma a Kohaku?

El señor Sesshomaru tardó un poco en contestar.

- No es asunto tuyo.

" _¡Muy bien!, otro igual."_ Pensé frustrada para mis adentros. _"¿Pero cómo pueden ser tan cabezotas estos dos? ¿Qué tienen dentro de la cabeza, serrín?"_

Decidí que si yo también perdía los nervios ya no habría nada que hacer, así que me centré de nuevo y seguí con lo que me había propuesto.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo puede decirme que no es asunto mío? Kohaku es alguien muy importante mí y forma parte de mi vida. El hecho de que lo haya atacado precisamente usted hace que sea muy doloroso para mí, simplemente no puedo entender que hizo Kohaku para que se pusiera de esa manera.

El señor Sesshomaru se quedó un rato sin decir nada y casi sin moverse.

- Ese mocoso malnacido e insignificante me ha faltado el respeto.- Respondió tranquilo, pero capté como lo dijo con un tono levemente disgustado.- Ya tienes tu respuesta, es mejor que te vayas.

Me di cuenta de que quería quitarme de en medio, como si le estuviera incordiando. Pero yo no tenía mi respuesta aún.

- Disculpe por ser tan entrometida.- Repliqué con un tono de curiosidad.- Pero yo no considero el hecho de que le pidiera mi mano como "una falta de respeto".

Observé como el señor Sesshomaru hizo una muy leve mueca de medio lado.

- ¡Hum!, ya veo que el kitsune le ha faltado tiempo para ponerte al corriente de todo.

Aquella respuesta me paralizó. Shippo debía saber lo antes posible que el señor Sesshomaru era consciente en todo momento de que él estaba allí, podía tener un serio problema.

- Eso es lo de menos, además, no ha sido Shippo. – Respondí algo preocupada intentando encubrir a Shippo para que no tuviera problemas con el señor Sesshomaru, pero de pronto él me miró de reojo y pude captar que no creía lo que le decía. Decidí aparcar de momento esa preocupación para centrarme en lo que había venido a hacer, ya hablaría con Shippo sobre esto más tarde.- Disculpe de nuevo, pero no ha contestado a mi duda.

El señor Sesshomaru volvió a quedarse sin decir nada, me miró de reojo y de pronto preguntó algo que me dejó petrificada.

- Rin, contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Qué harías si Kohaku te pidiera en matrimonio?

- Yo… - Bajé la mirada y respondí algo triste.- Kohaku ya lo ha hecho, después de que usted se fuera.

- ¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar indiferente.

- Le he rechazado.

- Por qué.

- Porque… me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él.- Volví a responderle con vergüenza. Se me hacía muy incomodo hablar con él de mis sentimientos, amén de una situación que solo nos incumbía a Kohaku y a mí.

El señor Sesshomaru volvió a quedarse callado por un rato y volvió a mirar a lo lejos de nuevo.

- Eso me demuestra que hice lo correcto.

Aquella respuesta hizo que levantara la mirada completamente perpleja. ¿Me estaba diciendo que, por mi bien, todo era justificable?

- No, no hizo lo correcto.- Protesté.- Al contrario, lo que hizo está mal. No todo vale en esta vida, no se puede matar a la gente solo porque dicen cosas que molestan. Además, esa es mi decisión y solo me concierne a mí y a la persona afectada, que en este caso es Kohaku. Y ni siquiera usted tiene derecho a meterse en ello.

Vi como el señor Sesshomaru me miró nuevamente con el rabillo del ojo como dándome la atención por aquella salida de tono, para después volver a mirar a un punto indeterminado.

- Tú eres mi protegida, Rin, y todo, absolutamente todo lo que te ocurra en esta vida me incumbe. Yo decidiré que es lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Qué?- Contesté sin salir de mi asombro.- Perdone, pero ya no soy la niña que usted protegió hace años, puedo tomar por mí misma las decisiones que afectan a mi vida sin tener que pedir su opinión. Y aunque me equivocase, tengo derecho a hacerlo.

- Tú no tienes derecho a nada.- Indicó en un tono bajo pero irritado.- Mientras estés a mi lado harás lo que yo te diga.

"_¿Y si… realmente no me quiere dejar marchar?, pero no lo entiendo ¿Porqué no querría hacerlo_?".

Por un momento pensé que Kohaku tal vez tenía razón Lo que me había dejado perpleja no era si yo quería separarme de su lado o no, porque por mí no lo haría nunca, sino el hecho que él no aceptara que yo pudiera elegir mi destino sin contar con él.

- Señor Sesshomaru.- Dije después de quedarme un rato sin decir nada, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.- ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Por qué no acepta que yo pueda tener mi propia opinión?

- ¿Deseas ser libre Rin?- Preguntó el señor Sesshomaru después de quedarse unos segundos reflexionando.- ¿Deseas acaso separarte de mi lado como ya hiciste una vez?

- ¿Eh?... No, no es eso, yo…- Dudé, sorprendida por lo que me había preguntado.- Solo que no entiendo que quiere de mí.

Vi como el señor Sesshomaru, aunque imperceptible, se puso tenso. Decidí continuar, ahora ya había dicho la frase que me había rondado durante mucho tiempo y que ahora cobraba una enorme fuerza. Simplemente dejé que brotaran todas las ideas raras que habían ido surgiendo en mi mente durante tanto tiempo.

- Señor Sesshomaru, desde que estoy con usted me he preguntado porque me salvó la vida cuando me atacaron los lobos, siendo solo una simple e insignificante humana. El señor Jaken me dijo que fue para probar su arma y lo dejé estar, pero luego usted permitió que lo acompañara. Luego supe de su desprecio a los humanos y a veces me preguntaba a mí misma porque hacía una excepción conmigo, pero era una niña que no comprendía ciertas cosas y esperé a hacerme adulta para que usted mismo me lo explicara. Pero ahora que lo soy, su comportamiento conmigo me deja completamente trastocada. No entiendo porqué quiso que le acompañara a perseguir a Jaaku, sabiendo que era peligroso. Cuando estaba siendo manipulada por Jaaku pudo matarme y no lo hizo, me llevó de nuevo al castillo y ordenó que me cuidaran; pero cuando fui a buscarle y le encontré, me trató como si le molestara. Luego me salvó de Jaaku cuando estaba a punto de matarme y después me ignoró por completo. Simplemente no entiendo porque un día me trata bien y el otro me trata igual que una cucaracha.

El señor Sesshomaru siguió igual de impertérrito, y eso me animó a continuar.

- Ahora mismo estoy hecha un lio con respecto a usted, y por eso huí de su lado, porque estaba muy confundida con su comportamiento. No sé si a día de hoy soy para usted solo una cosa, alguien que le molesta, un ser de su propiedad, su protegida, una amiga… Lo que quiero saber es que soy yo para usted.

- Por que deseas saberlo.- Me preguntó inquisitivo.

- Para poder elegir por mí misma que quiero hacer con mi vida. Yo… solo deseo saber a qué atenerme con usted.

- ¿Tanto te importa mi opinión para poder dominar tu vida?

- ¡Si!..eh… si, por supuesto que me importa. -Contesté intentando aplacar mi entusiasmo.- Porque usted es alguien importantísimo para mí, es una parte primordial en mi vida. En eso consiste las relaciones, en formar parte de la vida de los demás y compartir sus vivencias. Porque los actos que hagamos afectan de forma indirecta a los demás.

El señor Sesshomaru seguía callado, como intentando averiguar a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Sabe? He llegado a pensar que le molestaba, que no quería tenerme a su lado, y si eso es así, yo le dejaré en paz y no volverá a saber nada de mí. Pero para poder tomar la decisión adecuada debo saber que piensa sobre nuestra relación.

Entonces noté como mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y mi cuerpo se llenó de nerviosismo, como cuando uno se pone en alerta ante el peligro. Aquella conversación había degenerado en algo que yo no había sido capaz de prever, y sentía como si mi vida dependiera de lo que él me dijera ahora. Tal vez aquella era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

- Yo soy tu protector. Con eso te basta.

Eso fue lo que me contestó después de mirarme, pero un atisbo, algo en su mirada… me dijo otra cosa, aunque era claro que no pensaba decírmelo. Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo que la ansiedad comenzaba a invadirme.

- Un protector sabe cuáles son sus atribuciones y cuando debe dejarlas de lado, cosa que usted no ha hecho.- Me mordí levemente el labio inferior, en parte para descargar la ansiedad que iba a más, y en parte también porque podía tomárselo como una impertinencia.

El señor Sesshomaru volvió a mirar un sitio indefinido y siguió callado, como si no tuviera nada que decirme y aquella conversación se hubiera acabado. Empecé de nuevo a sentir frustración, porque veía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Sabía que no me estaba diciendo la verdad, no tenía pruebas pero lo intuía. Aun no sabía porque, pero era evidente que para el señor Sesshomaru aquella conversación era incomoda, aunque a simple vista no lo demostrara.

- Por favor, sé que me está ocultando algo. -Le supliqué.- Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que me ha costado decir todo esto, no me deje con la duda.

Seguía serio, con los brazos cruzados, en la misma posición y sin mover una pestaña.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

- Por favor, no me haga esto.- Sentía que mi ansiedad subía vertiginosamente.- Usted sabe que si me incumbe, se trata de mi persona.

Pero él seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- Dígame. Porque no me incumbe.

- Te estás comportando como una niña malcriada.- Respondió con tono acusatorio.

- Eso no me quita a mí razón. Por favor, dígamelo.

No había forma de que lo dijera, y yo sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

- Por favor…

Al cabo de un rato respondió a mi suplica, como si hubiera estado reflexionando.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Por que.

Pero no dijo nada.

- Porque no puede decírmelo…

Silencio como respuesta. Ya no pude soportarlo más.

- ¡Dígame porqué!

- Porque no lo sé…

Aquella respuesta la siseó con un tono bajo pero muy enfadado, mientras giró su cara mara mirarme. Su mirada me decía muchas cosas, pero ninguna buena. Era como si me preguntara muy enfadado si ya estaba satisfecha con lo que había conseguido, y como si me dijera que me iba a arrepentir de haberle hecho confesar algo así.

Sin embargo, su contestación me había dejado tan perpleja que me habría caído de rodillas de la impresión si no fuera porque estaba enfrente de él. En aquel instante hubiera deseado tener cerca cualquier cosa para poder apoyarme, pero no tenía nada a mano, y tuve que utilizar mi fuerza de voluntad para poder sostenerme. Tragué saliva para poder centrar de nuevo mis pensamientos, porque en aquel momento mi cerebro iba a toda velocidad, intentando asimilar aquella frase desde todos los ángulos sin poder conseguirlo. Tenía que salir de allí, lo necesitaba. Así que, antes de volver al pueblo, solo de pude decir a modo de despedida que recordara que yo era solo una humana y que mi tiempo era limitado. Ahora que lo pienso de forma más detenida, volví a faltarle al respeto indicándole que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero fue algo inconsciente, sin proponérmelo. Solo quería salir de allí y fue lo primero coherente que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Mientras volvía a casa de la anciana Kaede, sentía que estaba noqueada, mi cerebro le dio tantas vueltas a la respuesta que al final se bloqueó y ya no pude pensar en nada más que en volver a la cama a dormir. En realidad no era por lo que me había dicho, era por lo que significaba realmente, ahora me doy cuenta, solo que en aquel instante, al no esperarme esa respuesta, no pude asumirla adecuadamente. Pero cuando llegué a casa de la anciana y me dispuse a dormir, no pude hacerlo. Cogí un bolígrafo, el diario y aprovechando que había una buena iluminación, me puse a escribir, esperando que el sueño llegara por sí solo.

Me arrepiento tanto de haber tenido esa conversación… Si pudiera la borraría por completo de mi vida. Ha sido una enorme equivocación ir a hablar con él, aunque me pareciera lo más lógico en aquel momento. Espero que el señor Sesshomaru no me tenga rencor ni me odie por ello, aunque creo que va a ser muy difícil. Nadie pone contra las cuerdas al Daiyoukai más poderoso de la zona Oeste, y menos una insignificante humana.

Creo que esto me va a costar caro.

**8 de Julio**

Aun no acabo de hacerme a la idea de la contestación del señor Sesshomaru de hace dos días, bueno, de hecho casi pareció que fue una confesión, porque se lo saqué a la fuerza a base de insistir. Y ahora que lo pienso, mi comportamiento dejó bastante que desear. Fui altanera e irrespetuosa, pero al menos sé que el señor Sesshomaru no está enfadado conmigo ni me guarda rencor, y eso me consuela.

Esta mañana salí un momento a pasear y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el señor Inuyasha sentado frente a la entrada del pueblo. Estaba cruzado de piernas, rodeando con sus brazos cruzados abrazando a "colmillo de hierro", una posición muy típica de él. Me acerqué contenta a saludarle, cuando me percaté de que estaba gruñendo.

- Señor Inuyasha… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunté algo cohibida mientras me inclinaba a su lado.

El señor Inuyasha no me hizo ni caso, seguía gruñendo como si nada. Era como si estuviera ofuscado por algo y no prestara atención al resto del mundo.

- ¿Señor Inuyasha?- Volví a preguntar, esta vez algo más preocupada.

De pronto dio un salto y se puso de pié, tan bruscamente que a mí me dio un susto tremendo y caí al suelo de la impresión. Escuché como gritaba muy claramente "¡Ese maldito desgraciado!" mientras apretaba los puños con gesto enfadado y al mismo tiempo decidido.

- Señor Inuyasha ¿Pero se puede saber que le ocurre?- Pregunté sorprendida por su reacción tan imprevista.

- ¿Eh?... Ah, hola Rin, no te había oído.- Respondió de forma vaga mientras me miró de reojo, pero noté como un dejo de malhumor en su respuesta.

"_Ya, pero si podría haberme olido"_ pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo. Decidí que iba a obviar ese comportamiento, un mal día lo puede tener cualquiera.

- Perdón por mi intromisión, solo quería saludarle.- Me disculpé sinceramente.- Por cierto ¿Por qué está tan enfadado?

En mala hora se lo recordé, porque volvió a ofuscarse de nuevo y a soltar toda clase de improperios y descalificaciones a cierto demonio que conocíamos muy bien.

- ¡¿Qué porqué estoy enfadado? PUES POR QUIEN VA A SER SI NO…¡POR EL IMBECIL DE TU PROTECTOR! ¡ESTUPIDO EGOLATRA…! ¿PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA VENIR A INTENTAR MATAR A KOHAKU, Y FALTARNOS EL RESPETO? Si es que ya lo decía yo, parecía que había cambiado, pero no… ¡SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO ARROGANTE ENGREIDO DE SIEMPRE, NO VA A CAMBIAR EN LA VIDA…!

Y así continuó un rato, completamente ofuscado mientras hacía aspavientos que demostraban un monumental enfado que se había generado él solito con sus pensamientos irracionales. Yo no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida y, viendo que ya no atendía a nada ni a nadie, decidí que me iría discretamente para dejarlo tranquilo. Cuando me disponía a hacerlo, surgió una voz grave y segura de sí misma de entre los árboles.

- ¿Ya has acabado, Inuyasha?

Aquella pregunta vino acompañada por la presencia del señor Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacía nosotros. Como si hubiera ejercido un efecto inmediato y mágico, el señor Inuyasha recuperó la compostura para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con la otra noche que aun quieres más pleitos?- Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia el señor Inuyasha, pero pude ver como puso discretamente su mano derecha en la empuñadura de "colmillo de hierro" por si tuviera que sacarla.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, el señor Sesshomaru ignoró por completo al señor Inuyasha, cosa que le dejó pasmado porque pensaba que quería pelear con él. El señor Sesshomaru se dirigió a mí.

- Rin, mañana nos vamos. Prepáralo todo, incluido a Ah-un.

- ¿Eh?... Sí, señor Sesshomaru.

Acto seguido, se giró y se fue tan tranquilamente como vino, haciendo reaccionar nuevamente al señor Inuyasha para gritarle que era un maleducado, que no podía ignorarlo ni faltarle el respeto de esa forma, entre otras cosas. Por entonces yo ni prestaba atención de lo que decía el señor Inuyasha, solo podía pensar en la expresión del señor Sesshomaru al dirigirse a mí. Su entonación era neutra, su mirada tranquila, no había nada en sus gestos que denotara enfado o rencor hacia mí. Sentí un enorme alivio, era como si me dijera que no estaba enfadado conmigo, y el hecho de que me buscara para indicarme que volvíamos al castillo significaba que aun seguía contando conmigo. No pude evitar sonreír, en parte por alivio y en parte por alegría.

- ¡Eh!, ¿Se puede saber porque sonríes como una boba?- Preguntó bruscamente el señor Inuyasha, cruzado de brazos y mirándome con el rabillo del ojo.

- No se preocupe señor Inuyasha, son cosas mías.- Respondí contenta mientas meneaba la cabeza levemente para que no le diera vueltas innecesarias al tema.

Entonces el señor Inuyasha dio media vuelta y volvió al pueblo, gruñendo nuevamente mientras musitaba lo raras que éramos las mujeres. Espero que haya encontrado pronto a Kagome, hoy tenía un humor de perros, nunca mejor dicho, y Kagome es la única que puede calmarle a base de cuatro golpes con sus "siéntate". Después de eso, el señor Inuyasha queda manso como un corderito y vuelve a ser tratable.

**9 de Julio**

Tengo una mala noticia, y es que tengo que quedarme unos días aquí para recuperarme del todo de la herida. Ya sospechaba que algo no iba bien, pero el diagnostico ha sido peor de lo que esperaba. Yo pensaba que, con unos consejos de la anciana Kaede y unas cuantas hierbas que me prestara para llevar al castillo y terminar de curarme del todo se arreglaría el problema, pero visto como está en realidad, me han recomendado que me quede aquí para evitar complicaciones. ¡Ah! Maldita herida… ya sabía que me daría muchos problemas, y todo por no poder curarla como es debido. Espero que aquí podamos atajar de una buena vez y no tenga que preocuparme más por ella por todo lo que me limita.

Esta mañana me levanté aun más temprano de lo normal, pero me encontraba mal, casi diría que tenía fiebre. Me vestí y cuando me dirigía a salir de la cabaña topé accidentalmente con la anciana Kaede.

- ¡Ah! Buenos días Rin. .- Saludó la venerable anciana sonriente.- Te has levantado muy temprano.

Buenos días, venerable Kaede.- Respondí a su saludo inclinando la cabeza. Al hacer este gesto me dio un mareo y tuve que sujetarme a la pared para evitar caerme. Vi como la anciana soltó su cesta de hierbas y su bastón inconscientemente e intentó sujetarme.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas blanca como un fantasma….- Inquirió preocupada la anciana.

- No se preocupe… estoy bien.- La tranquilice recuperando la compostura, pero seguía encontrándome mal.

La anciana entonces me agarró por la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro agarró mi brazo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, a modo de apoyo, y me condujo al futón. Aquello me hizo sentir culpable, una persona tan anciana no debería cargar a una persona joven, que encima debía pesar lo suyo. Me ayudó a recostarme y después me tocó la frente.

- Vaya, tienes fiebre…,- Dijo bajito, como si pensara para ella misma. – Voy a buscar unas hierbas medicinales para bajarte la fiebre y ya verás como en seguida estarás como nueva.

La anciana cogió un cubo de agua que estaba en un rincón y, calzándose sus sandalias y su bastón, salió apresuradamente de la estancia. Al cabo de un rato volvió con un buen manojo de hierbas y el cubo cargado de agua. Después de acomodarse llenó una cazuela con el agua y las hierbas, encendió la fogata y puso la cazuela para hacer una infusión. Luego se acercó para ver si me encontraba mejor.

- Si, ya estoy un poco mejor.- Respondí de forma sincera a su amable pregunta

Me había levantado temprano porque esperaba que, antes de irme, podría hablar con ella con respecto a la herida que tenía en el abdomen; más que nada para que me aconsejara como curarla bien, porque no terminaba de curarse y me estaba empezando a preocupar. Pero viendo que los acontecimientos se habían adelantado solos, decidí comentárselo en ese momento.

- Anciana Kaede. Quisiera que le echara un vistazo a una herida que tengo.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza y me dispuse a abrir el uniforme de exterminadora y quitarme las vendas para que la examinara. Al ver la herida, la anciana Kaede puso mala cara.

- Esta herida está muy infectada, ahora entiendo lo de la fiebre.-Resolvió la anciana mientras tocaba la herida y la observaba con más detalle.

Al notar el contacto de la mano de la anciana con la herida, me produjo un latigazo que hizo que no pudiera evitar una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, aunque no articulé un solo sonido. Me incorporé un poco, apoyándome en los codos para observar mejor y ratifiqué lo que me decía la anciana. La herida tenía muy mal aspecto, todo el contorno estaba inflamado y enrojecido, en algunas zonas tenía algo de pus y estaba bastante morado, además, olía mal y era raro, la última vez que me hice las curas no tenía tan mal aspecto.

- Esta herido está muy mal curada, si no hacemos algo rápido va a ir a peor.- Me regañó la anciana.- ¿Es que acaso no te curaste bien la herida?

- Si lo hice, la limpié casi todos los días excepto cuando he estado aquí. Pero estando en el bosque no tengo las herramientas adecuadas para limpiarla bien… además, tuvimos muchos problemas como para pensar en algo que yo creía tan pueril.

Esta última frase la dije bajito, como si hablara para mí misma más que para la anciana. Vi como me observaba detenidamente.

- Esta herida es antigua, ya debería haberse curado sola. Además, veo que se ha reabierto, por eso se ha infectado de nuevo.- Volvió a decir la anciana Kaede mientras volvía a examinar de nuevo la herida. De pronto volvió a poner muy mala cara.- Y ha sido producida por una espada maligna, no hay duda.

La última frase que nombró hizo que me pusiera de nuevo blanca, era evidente que en estos asuntos era poco probable engañarla, y de hecho me miró fijamente esperando una explicación. Empecé a pensar rápido para ver que excusa se me ocurría, y la encontré. Era una mezcla de todo lo que nos había pasado al señor Sesshomaru y a mí, pero si hacía una historia convincente no podría atar cabos y saber la autentica verdad.

- Es que hace tiempo nos encontramos con un demonio muy peligroso que portaba una espada muy poderosa, y en la lucha me rasgó con ella. Como íbamos persiguiéndole dejé un poco de lado el cuidado de la herida y supongo que por eso está así…

La anciana negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Después me respondió pensando en alto lo siguiente.

- De todos modos, los dos sois unos irresponsables, tú por no cuidarte, y Sesshomaru por no enviarte de nuevo al castillo o aquí para curarte esta herida. -Acto seguido, se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

- Anciana Kaede, ¿A dónde va?- Le interrogue preocupada.

- A decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese demonio arrogante.- Respondió, muy seria pero con un tono cansado, mientras se calzaba de nuevo sus sandalias y agarraba su bastón.- Su obligación era haberte traído aquí para que te curáramos o haberte dejado en el castillo para que te recuperaras, en vez de eso te permitió ir a por ese demonio. Ha arriesgado tu salud, y debe saberlo.

- ¡No!, no lo haga anciana Kaede- Exclamé- Él no tiene la culpa, fui yo la que asumí el riesgo de seguir adelante…

Mientras decía eso hice un ademán de levantarme, pero lo hice de forma muy brusca y volví a sentir aquel latigazo, esta vez tan fuerte que me paralizó y me quedé sentada en el futón con una mueca de dolor. La anciana, al ver lo que había hecho, cambió de planes. Se descalzó de nuevo y volvió a ayudarme a recostarme de nuevo, cosa que le agradecí. Mientras me ayudaba, vi como su mirada me decía que era una inconsciente y una irresponsable. La verdad es que tiene mucha razón.

- Ay, niña, sigues siendo igual de alocada que cuando te fuiste de aquí.- Me regañó resignadamente dando énfasis a lo que pensaba y me transmitía con su mirada.

Cuando ya estaba completamente acostada, volvió a observarme y pronto pregunto con un tono serio, como si sospechara de algo.

- ¿Sesshomaru tiene algo que ver con esta herida?

Aquella pregunta me agarró completamente por sorpresa, y supongo que se notó, pero decidí actuar rápido para que no sospechara.

- No, no tiene nada que ver.

Desgraciadamente para mí, algo tuve que hacer que indicaba lo contrario, tal vez mi mirada o alguna expresión que hice, porque la anciana Kaede hizo una expresión en su cara que demostraba que no se creía mi respuesta. Luego hizo un gesto como si quisiera olvidarse del asunto.

- Bueno, no hablemos más del tema. –Resolvió para cambiar una conversación que se estaba tornando algo violenta para mí, eso me alivió en parte.- Kagome ahora no está, ha tenido que salir esta mañana hacia su mundo para cumplir con su trabajo, pero en tres o cuatro días volverá y entre las dos terminaremos de curarte la herida. Mientras te iré poniendo un ungüento de bayas medicinales para ir limpiando la herida de la energía tóxica.

Aquello no me gustó nada, estaba dando por sentado que debía quedarme unos cuantos días en el pueblo para terminar de curarme, y sabía que el señor Sesshomaru no aguantaría tanto tiempo aquí. De hecho, él estaba dispuesto a irse hoy mismo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Pregunte, esperando que la respuesta que me diera no fuera la que estaba imaginando.

- Que debes quedarte unos días aquí, hasta que te recuperes del todo.- Contestó, confirmando mis peores temores.- Rin, no sé qué clase de medicinas podáis tener en el castillo, pero lo que sí está claro es que esta herida no se puede curar de forma normal, y dudo bastante que en el castillo tengáis la medicina adecuada para ello.

En el fondo sabía que la anciana tenía razón, aquí había unas hierbas y medicinas que no estaban en el castillo, eso sin contar que, con Kagome y la anciana Kaede, estaba en las mejores manos. Y tal y como estaba el estado de la herida, era imprescindible que me quedara en el pueblo, para evitar futuras complicaciones. Pero incluso dentro de toda la lógica y razonamiento, por mucha razón que tuviera la anciana y que yo misma reconocía que era la mejor opción, sentía en lo más hondo de mi corazón que no quería quedarme, no quería separarme del señor Sesshomaru de ninguna de las maneras. Ahora no, precisamente en el momento en el que empezábamos a estar bien y ya no había tanta tirantez entre nosotros… Instintivamente me rebelé, pero tuve un atisbo de razón y decidí que era lo mejor para mi salud. Bastantes locuras había hecho ya, como para encima jugármela en algo tan serio como una herida infectada que podría traer muchas complicaciones si no atajaba el problema como era debido.

- Anciana Kaede, ¿Cómo vamos a explicárselo al señor Sesshomaru para que no se enfade?

- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí. Tú solo asegúrate de recuperarte lo más pronto posible, todo lo demás puede esperar. ¿De acuerdo?

Sabía que la anciana Kaede me estaba intentando consolar, porque debió ver la mueca de decepción que puse. He de reconocer que algo me ayudó, pero no mucho. Aun así, le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza, a fin de cuentas ella solo quiere mi bien.

Cuando el té de hierbas estuvo listo, me dio un poco en una taza para que lo bebiera, y me dijo que iba a preparar el ungüento de bayas para empezar a aplicármelo hoy mismo. Cuando salió, tomé el té y volví a acostarme un rato para dormir un poco y que el efecto del té surtiera efecto lo más pronto posible.

Al despertar, me encontraba muchísimo mejor, el té era claro que había dado resultado y me encontraba perfectamente. Contenta por lo bien que me encontraba, me levanté sin brusquedades, evitando que así la herida fuera afectada. Me vendé de nuevo la herida, me vestí y salí a buscar a la anciana Kaede, algo más animada. Si tenía ya preparado el ungüento de bayas, podría ponérmelo ya mismo y mi recuperación estaría más cerca.

Fui directa al almacén de las medicinas, pensando que podría estar allí buscando todos los ingredientes o preparando ya la poción, pero cuando entré, para mi sorpresa, encontré solo a dos alumnas de la anciana preparando pociones. En cuanto oyeron el movimiento de la cortina al apartarla para entrar, las dos pararon de trabajar y me preguntaron que deseaba con una mirada interrogante.

- Ehm… Hola... Creo que no os conozco.- Saludé un poco sorprendida, era claro que no conocía a aquellas niñas.- ¿La anciana Kaede está por aquí?

- No.- Respondió la alumna más mayor con un tono cordial.- Antes estaba aquí con nosotras, pero dijo que tenía que salir un momento y que ahora volvería. Si quiere esperar, no creo que tarde mucho.

- No, no hace falta, iré a buscarla personalmente.- Contesté a la muchacha y le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento por su atención.- ¿Podrías decirme a donde ha ido?

- Si, dijo que tenía que hablar con el demonio que está a las afueras del pueblo, seguro que la encuentras allí.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió mucho y en parte me alarmó, aunque era algo a esperar. Si el señor Sesshomaru deseaba irse era lógico que la anciana le informara lo antes posible sobre mi estado y convalecencia, pero aun así me pareció muy pronto.

- ¡Oh!, muchas gracias por la información.

Las saludé y me dispuse a irme, no antes de que las dos chicas me despidieran con un gesto muy formal. Se notaba que estaban muy bien educadas.

Salí algo impetuosamente del almacén y me dirigí a paso rápido en dirección a la entrada del pueblo, con la intención de alcanzar a la anciana. Estaba un poco intranquila por ella, no porque no pudiera defenderse, estaba claro, sino porque pensé que sería algo que lo haríamos juntas. Si el señor Sesshomaru nos veía a las dos explicándole lo que sucedía y me veía convencida de la decisión tomada, tal vez comprendería mejor las razones de mi estancia. Sin embargo, con lo enfadado que estaba con el señor Inuyasha y los demás, si ahora la anciana iba allí y le explicaba eso sola, podría malinterpretar la sincera preocupación de la anciana y generar otro conflicto, y era lo último que nos faltaba. Sin embargo, en el camino, me acordé de la pregunta que me hizo la anciana Kaede.

"_¿Sesshomaru tiene algo que ver con esta herida?"_

Y ahí si me alarmé de veras, porque sabía que el señor Sesshomaru no toleraría un comentario que podría interpretar como una impertinencia y menos de una humana, aunque se lo hiciera una mujer anciana. Decidí correr, preocupada por el transcurso de los acontecimientos y esperando llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar a la entrada no los encontré y seguí adelante para localizarlos, no tardé mucho en hacerlo. Escuché una voz familiar y, al llegar, encontré a la anciana Kaede hablando con el señor Sesshomaru. Él estaba callado, escuchando lo que le decía la venerable anciana, aunque no podía ver la expresión de su cara, porque estaba de espaldas hacia mí. En el primer momento me lamenté de haber llegado tarde, pero al observar mejor el ambiente, me alivió bastante ver que, aunque había algo de tensión, no era la que esperaba y eso me relajó. Decidí quedarme a una distancia prudencial, para no molestarles y también para que no me vieran, así que me acurruqué en unos setos y no hice ningún ruido. No niego que me hubiera encantado saber que hablaban de mí, pero acercarme más hubiera sido un riesgo y me hubieran pillado. La verdad, prefiero no saber de que hablaban antes de quedar en evidencia delante de ellos como una chismosa y haberme muerto de la vergüenza por mi atrevimiento.

Prácticamente acabaron de terminar la conversación en cuanto yo llegué, y vi como la anciana Kaede hizo ademán de volver al pueblo y reanudar sus quehaceres. La seguí con la mirada un rato desde mi escondite mientras se iba y me disponía a seguirla sigilosamente para interceptarla sin que se diera cuenta de que la había seguido, cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

- Rin, sal de ahí.

La sangre se me evaporó por completo en cuanto me sentí descubierta, y en un segundo caí en la cuenta de que me había olvidado de su olfato, ni siquiera pensé en ello. Sabía que no podía quedarme ahí por siempre, así que en cuanto mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, me levanté apresuradamente de los setos y salí, atusándome nerviosamente el uniforme de las hojas que se habían pegado al levantarme.

- E-E- esto…yo…- Estaba nerviosa, avergonzadísima y colorada como un pimiento porque me había pillado, a saber qué pensaría el señor Sesshomaru de mí en ese momento.- No-no quería molestarles. Acabo de llegar ahora mismo, solo buscaba a la anciana Kaede.

El señor Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero me dirigió una mirada dándome a entender que ya lo sabía. No sé si aquello me alivió o aun me preocupó más. Y caí en la cuenta de que volvíamos a estar solos.

- Yo-yo creo que me voy. No le molesto más.- Dije a modo de despedida, mientras hacía gestos nerviosos que enfatizaban mi comentario y mi pensamiento de querer salir de ahí. En realidad era lo que deseaba, me encontraba en una situación muy incómoda.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me ha indicado la anciana?

Eso me lo dijo justo cuando ya estaba preparada para irme, y al preguntarme paré en seco y me giré.

- Si, es tal y como se lo ha explicado.- Respondí un poco triste.- La anciana Kaede cree que si vuelvo al castillo el estado de la herida empeorará. Además, este es el mejor sitio para que me cure del todo.

El señor Sesshomaru puso un semblante de reflexión y al cabo de un rato contestó.

- Bien, entonces quédate aquí. Ah-un también se quedará contigo y cuando te recuperes del todo volveréis al castillo inmediatamente.

Asentí con la mirada. De pronto, el señor Sesshomaru se giró y empezó a caminar, entonces caí en la cuenta de que el señor Sesshomaru marchaba hoy para volver al castillo, que era el momento de su partida, y no sabía cuándo volvería a verle, dependiendo del estado real de la herida. Unos días, tal vez unas semanas, incluso si se complicara mucho, puede que unos meses…

"_Sin mi". _

Aquella realidad me puso tan triste que busqué una escusa para que no se fuera. Le llamé cohibida y se paró, girándose para observarme. Entonces se me ocurrió pedirle perdón por la forma en cómo le contesté en la conversación del lago, hasta yo misma reconocía que mi tono fue algo altanero e irrespetuoso.

- Yo… solo quería pedirle disculpas por aquella conversación tan bochornosa que tuvimos. No era mi intención faltarle el respeto de esa forma, fue algo precipitado. Yo…no… quería sacarle de sus casillas a propósito, ni forzarle a nada. Reconozco que tengo muchos defectos, pero solo le pido perdón por mi comportamiento.

El señor Sesshomaru me miró fijamente, haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Aquella no era una mirada normal en él, era… no sé, algo raro, como si me examinara detenidamente o quisiera introducirse en mi pensamiento. Y entonces dijo algo con un tono algo pensativo de me ha destrozado todos los esquemas, tanto que ahora no paro de darle vueltas una y otra vez.

- Rin, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Cuando vuelvas, creo que podré darte la respuesta que buscas.

Aquello sí que me asombró mucho porque él nunca da la razón a nadie, pero no le he dado la importancia que realmente tiene hasta hace poco, no mucho antes de empezar a escribir en el diario. Pero en aquel momento solo le di importancia al hecho de que se iba, y aquella situación hizo que sintiera como se me atragantaba la garganta y tuviera ganas de llorar, pero me controlé. Uno puede llegar a controlar sus actos y sus reflejos, pero no los sentimientos que guarda en el corazón.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos sin saber que responder. Sabía que cada uno debía seguir con su camino, él a su castillo y yo al pueblo para recuperarme, pero por mi parte no era capaz de moverme en dirección al pueblo. En el fondo no quería hacerlo, sentía que cada paso que daba para estar más lejos del señor Sesshomaru me dolía, y un pensamiento surgió en mi mente.

"_No quiero que se vaya"._

El señor Sesshomaru tampoco tomaba la iniciativa de irse, así que hice caso a mis impulsos, y me acerqué a él, quedándonos bastante cerca el uno del otro. Su mirada era serena, algo triste tal vez, como si quisiera decirme muchas cosas y no pudiera, o no supiera hacerlo, o al menos eso creo. Bajé la mirada, algo avergonzada, mientras con los dedos agarré una de las puntas del cinturón que sujeta su armadura y comencé a juguetear con ella para calmar mi desasosiego. Volví a levantar la mirada y tragué saliva.

- Yo… señor Sesshomaru…

No pude aguantarme más. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza de costado en su torso. El señor Sesshomaru no hizo ningún gesto, pero tampoco me separó de él. Quería decirle tantas cosas… que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, que le echaba de menos, incluso cuando aun no se había ido… Pero no era capaz de decirlas, mi abrazo fue mi gesto para demostrarle todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Aun con la armadura puesta pude sentir su contacto, el latido de su corazón, algo amortiguado por la armadura y su respiración. Me sentía tan tranquila… aquello era un bálsamo para mí. Después de tantos disgustos, peleas y malentendidos aquel abrazo significaba muchísimo para mí, porque sentía que me curaba el alma. Se estaba tan bien que no deseaba separarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía estar así eternamente reteniéndole, así que me separé y volví a mirarle a los ojos.

- Que tenga un buen viaje.- Le despedí de la forma más sincera mientras le miraba a los ojos y le sonreí.

El señor Sesshomaru estaba quieto, sin hacer un solo gesto. Solo me miraba, casi sin pestañear, pero noté algo, un atisbo de intensidad que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y me diera pálpitos en el corazón. En aquel momento me pareció increíblemente guapo, tanto que me quedé completamente embobada, como si quisiera memorizar su rostro hasta el más mínimo detalle, y tuve unas enormes ganas de besar sus labios. Pero antes de que cediera una vez más a mis impulsos y me arrepintiera el resto de mi vida por confesarle todo lo que siento con aquel beso, el señor Sesshomaru reaccionó y recuperó la compostura, alejándose un poco de mí. Se giró y se marchó, sin decirme adiós, aunque creo que aquella fue su forma de decírmelo.

Mientras lo veía alejarse sentí algo de pena, pero el abrazo que le di había hecho en mí un efecto mágico. Ya no pensaba en un "adiós", sino en un "hasta pronto", lo cual me hacía sentir algo más optimista. Sabía que le echaría de menos, pero ya no me angustiaba como antes.

En el momento en el que le perdí de vista me dirigí de nuevo al pueblo, pensando en cómo me hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando me miraba de esa forma. Era como si mi voluntad desapareciera y no tuviera control de mi misma. Aun no lo entendía, pero cada vez que sucedía era algo irreal, como mágico. Te das cuenta de que el amor es una trampa maravillosa, pero una trampa al fin y al cabo, porque te debilita ante la persona amada y te vuelve vulnerable, pero es un riesgo que uno está dispuesto a asumir.

En el pueblo encontré en seguida a la anciana, ya con el ungüento preparado y dispuesta a ponérmelo. Hay que decir que ese ungüento tiene una textura asquerosa, huele fatal, y cuando me lo puso sentí como traspasaba y me quemaba la herida; era algo muy doloroso, pero aguantaré lo que haga falta, cada vez queda menos para que vuelva otra vez al castillo.

El problema ahora es la frase que me dijo antes de que nos despidiéramos, que es la que no me deja tranquila. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, y como nos estábamos despidiendo no la analicé como es debido, pero ahora, así en frio… Tengo la sensación de que en aquella discusión removí un matorral innecesariamente y no sé qué serpiente voy a sacar*. Le presioné en un momento en el que él estaba muy alterado, hasta el punto de sacarlo de sus casillas, solo para que me dijera que era yo realmente para él. Es cierto que me arrepentí más tarde, pero el daño ya está hecho. Pensaba que el señor Sesshomaru no le daría la mayor importancia a lo que nos dijimos en esa conversación se olvidaría de eso, a fin de cuentas fueron nuestros nervios los que hablaron, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. Ha tomado mi petición al pie de la letra y ahora va a definir nuestra situación de una vez por todas. Cuando lo analizo fríamente, me doy cuenta de que esta puede ser mi gran esperanza o mi gran decepción, y eso significará mi estancia en el castillo o no en un futuro. Si me dice que solo soy una protegida para él, que será lo más seguro, sé que por él mismo no me dirá nada, pero si algún día decide tomar esposa puede complicar mucho las cosas. Cuando descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él, pensé que me conformaría con cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado, pero ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado, ya no lo tengo tan claro. No sé si podría soportar que se comprometiera con alguien para que sea su esposa y madre de sus hijos, verlos todos los días como hacen su vida de casados. Creo que sería demasiado doloroso para mí, y eso sin contar la incomodidad de él y su esposa respecto conmigo, sería una situación muy difícil y yo tendría todas las de perder.

Pensar por un segundo en la posibilidad de convertir a cualquiera que no sea un youkay en su esposa sería un insulto, humillante e impensable para él, es algo completamente descartado. Para eso tendría que obviar su repulsión hacia los humanos u otras mezclas, y eso si lo veo muy complicado. El desea por encima de todo una esposa Youkai de raza pura, a poder ser de su propia raza, para engendrar hijos Inu youkais igual que él. Está claro que lo que tiene por mí es un cariño de protector, nada más. Es mi mente la que me está jugando una mala pasada, deseo tanto que suceda que me hace ver cosas que no son, seguro que es eso. Entre eso y las acusaciones que le hizo Kohaku me han llenado la cabeza de sueños imposibles.

"_Pero ¿Y si tu sueño se cumple? A veces los sueños se hacen realidad…"_

Sea lo que sea, me he puesto en una situación muy difícil, y me inquieta. Me inquieta mucho porque me duele el saber que a lo mejor la situación entre el señor Sesshomaru y yo puede deteriorarse indefinidamente, y todo por no quedarme quietecita y no saber controlar mi curiosidad cuando fue necesario.

¡Basta, se acabó! No quiero analizarlo más, si sigo así me volveré loca. Cuantas más vueltas le doy al tema, más me intranquiliza con lo que me pueda esperar cuando llegue al castillo. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi curación y ya veremos que sucede en cuanto llegue el momento.

**23 de Julio**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que el señor Sesshomaru volvió al castillo sin nosotros. La herida está curando lentamente, pero va por buen camino. Ahora tiene muchísimo mejor aspecto, ya no tiene pus, ni huele mal, ni tiene esa pinta tan horrorosa que tenía cuando se la enseñé a la anciana Kaede por primera vez. Ya se puede ver la piel rosada en la herida, y según Kagome es buena señal, la infección ha remitido y se está recuperando, lo que significa que lo peor ya ha pasado.

Tuve fiebre la primera semana de estancia, y entre las curas de Kagome y el ungüento de bayas de la anciana Kaede lo he pasado mal, pero tengo que reconocer que ese ungüento es milagroso. La anciana me lo ponía, y a pesar de lo que dolía, al cabo de un rato, donde estaba situada la herida el ungüento se ponía negro. Eso es debido, según la anciana, a que el ungüento absorbe el veneno producido por el efecto mágico de la espada que hay en la herida y la va limpiando poco a poco. La verdad es que se ven los resultados, al tercer día de ponérmelo la herida empezó a curar mucho mejor.

Kagome decidió coserme la herida para evitar que se abriera de nuevo, eso sin contar lo mucho que duele cuando la limpia a fondo, pero me aguanto porque sé que es por mi bien y debo tener paciencia.

- Kagome, ¿Quedará cicatriz?- Pregunté un día a Kagome mientras me realizaba la cura.

- Bueno… es probable. La herida ha tocado la hipodermis, y cuando eso sucede quedan marcas permanentes.- Respondió, haciendo que mi rostro tuviera una mueca de alarma.- Pero tienes dos ventajas, Una es que eres joven y tu piel posee mucho colágeno, y la otra es que la cicatriz será muy reciente y manejable. Antes de marcharte te traeré una crema especial para que te aclare la cicatriz y verás como dentro de un tiempo notas el resultado.

Aquello me tranquilizó. No es que sea muy coqueta ni mucho menos, pero es una herida grande y la cicatriz se va a ver a simple vista. Y la verdad, prefiero que no esté por los malos recuerdos que me trae.

El que se ha amoldado a las mil maravillas a la vida aquí es Ah-un. Se ha convertido en la novedad del pueblo, y los niños van a darle de comer y beber para después montarlo y jugar con él. Y claro, Ah-un está encantado con tantas atenciones. Además se lleva muy bien con Kirara y no ha habido problemas de celos por ninguna de las dos partes.

Yo sin embargo me aburro sin poder hacer nada útil, si no fuera porque Kagome me ha vuelto a traer libros estaría de lo más aburrida. Pedí volver a dar clases mientras me recuperaba, pero la anciana Kaede ya puso sobre aviso al señor Miroku y la señora Sango y me desaconsejaron que lo hiciera. Así que no hago más que leer, pasear, curar la herida, escribir en el diario y ver como un exterminador muy joven ha tomado mi puesto para dar clases a los pequeños. La verdad es que tengo que reconocer que lo hace muy bien, le pone mucho interés y los niños le quieren mucho. Además, estoy con todos mis amigos, y la tranquilidad de estar aquí me está haciendo bien psicológicamente, es como si estuviera de vacaciones.

Sin embargo, no he vuelto a hablar con Kohaku. Le he visto un par de veces de lejos, pero Kohaku no me ha visto, o puede que no me ha querido ver a propósito. En parte me duele, pero también le entiendo. Está muy dolido con mi rechazo y seguramente necesita curarse sus heridas solo, el verme ya le debe afectar bastante, así que hablarme de nuevo le va a costar. De hecho me lo confirmó la señora Sango un día, mientas observaba la clase de los niños pequeños. Se acercó al tronco donde estaba sentada y se sentó a mi lado, para preguntarme después como me encontraba y como iba mi evolución con la herida.

- Muy bien señora Sango, cada vez va mejor.

- Me alegro mucho.- Respondió sonriente.

Nos quedamos un rato mirando la clase, un poco incomodas las dos, porque sabíamos de lo que íbamos a hablar.

- Ehm… Señora Sango… ¿Cómo se encuentra Kohaku?

- Bueno… no está en su mejor momento. La verdad es que está anímicamente muy tocado, pero saldrá adelante, no te preocupes.

- Ya… supongo que el hecho de que yo esté aquí no mejora mucho la situación.

- Lo está notando Rin, no te voy a engañar. Pero mira, hay que mirar el lado positivo. No ha muerto, no se ha quedado lisiado ni deformado de por vida, aun es muy joven, tiene muchas cualidades y tiene locas de amor a todas las chicas solteras del pueblo. Se le acabará pasando.

Volvimos a quedar un rato en silencio, un poco más aliviadas, aunque se me ocurrió hacerle otra pregunta que para mí era importante.

- Señora Sango, yo… Quisiera saber qué piensa usted al respecto. ¿No me guarda rencor por haber rechazado a su hermano?

- Quien, ¿Yo?- Preguntó la señora Sango mientras se giró a mirarme y sonrió.- Que va, no podría hacerlo. Eso es asunto vuestro y yo no debo interferir.

- Sí, pero le hubiera hecho ilusión que Kohaku y yo nos comprometiéramos…

- No te lo voy a negar.- Suspiró.- Yo siempre pensé que tú eras la compañera perfecta para él y que le harías muy feliz. Pero a veces pasa que dos personas no están predestinadas a estar juntas, por mucho que los demás lo queramos.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, y la señora Sango volvió a hablar.

- Kohaku me explicó la conversación que tuvisteis la noche de la pelea.

Aquella confesión me dio un escalofrío en la espalda, y no pude evitar ponerme algo tensa. Esperé a que siguiera explicando.

- Créeme, hiciste lo correcto. Aquel era el momento adecuado para dejar las cosas claras, he hiciste bien en explicarle tus verdaderos sentimientos. Rin, yo solo quiero vuestra felicidad, pero sobretodo quiero la felicidad de mi hermano, espero que lo comprendas.

Asentí con la mirada.

- Lo que hiciste no me molesta, todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, lo que no te hubiera perdonado es que le hubieras engañado. Para mí es mucho más grave que te hubieras casado con él sin amarlo, porque no solo es un gran error, es hacerle creer algo que no existe. Con niños aun hubiera sido mucho más complicado, y eso si me hubiera dolido de verdad.

Volví a asentir con la mirada sonriente, sintiéndome muy aliviada porque la señora Sango había entendido mi decisión y no me lo echaba en cara.

- Y el señor Miroku ¿Qué piensa sobre este tema?

- Ah… ese Miroku… -Dijo pensativa bajando la mirada, como si se acordara de algo.- El dijo que era algo que se veía venir. Me lo avisó muchas veces, pero no quise hacerle caso. Me argumentaba que tú no tenías la mente en Kohaku, sino en otra persona…- La mirada que me regaló no daba lugar a dudas de lo que quería decir. Eso hizo que me pusiera muy colorada y volví a mirar la clase, porque me sentía un poco avergonzada.

Sentí como me abrazó por los hombros y me atrajo un poco, es la forma de ella de demostrar cariño, y me frotó levemente el hombro con la palma de su mano. De pronto, sin dejar de mirar la clase me dijo muy pensativa, como si estuviera preocupada.

- Rin, espero que sepas lo que haces.

No pude contestar a su comentario, porque yo tampoco sabía muy bien si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, de hecho no sabía que iba a suceder conmigo en cuanto volviera al castillo. Así que mi vida ahora es una incógnita.

**31 de Julio.**

¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡POR FIN! Que ganas tenía de llegar.

Acabamos de llegar hace muy poco y solo me ha dado tiempo a saludar al señor Jaken y a algunos criados que están por allí en el momento en el que Ah-un y yo aterrizábamos en uno de los patios traseros del castillo.

Por cierto, el señor Jaken es todo un caso, nunca cambiará. Antes de aterrizar vi desde el aire que el señor Jaken estaba hablando con unos criados y al notar nuestro movimiento al aterrizar se giró con ese aire molesto que hace cuando alguien le interrumpe. Le llamé alegremente, contenta por verle de nuevo y su reacción fue quedarse muy quieto y sorprendido, como si hubiera visto una visión. Hasta musitó un "¿Rin?", como no dando crédito a lo que veía. Pero solo fue un momento, cuando me reconoció se puso muy contento y salió a recibirme, pero luego debió de cambiar de opinión, porque cuando ya estaba enfrente de mí cambió el semblante alegre por uno gruñón. Aquello me extrañó, me incliné un poco para hablar con él y preguntarle que le pasaba. Entonces explotó y empezó a echarme una regañina como hacía años que no me echaban ninguna, todos los que estábamos ahí nos quedamos sorprendidos. No paraba de gritar que le había dado un susto de muerte, que donde había estado, que porqué no les había avisado de que estaba bien… todo eso mientras brincaba y saltaba enfurecido. También recordó que lo había puesto en un aprieto porque si el señor Sesshomaru hubiera vuelto y no me hubiera visto en el castillo, lo hubiera matado sin miramientos.

Yo no paraba de mirarle con cara de sorpresa, porque al principio me alegré muchísimo de verle, y al ver que se puso contento aun me alegró más, Pero ese cambio repentino de "Doctor Jekyl" a "Mr. Hyde" me dejó un poco descompuesta, aunque sé muy bien que esa es su forma de ser. Pero en fin, él es así, y aun cuando me regañe siempre me alegraré de verle.

De pronto vi como Naoko aparecía de la nada, con paso firme, poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una expresión en el rosto como si rogara un poco de paciencia. Se dirigía al señor Jaken y arrodillándose detrás de él intentó calmarle, aunque noté un cierto tono de guasa.

- Venga hombre, señor Jaken, no se ponga así.- Le tranquilizó de forma condescendiente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.- Usted ya es muy mayor, no tiene edad para agarrarse esos berrinches….

Aquello al señor Jaken le sentó fatal. Puso una mueca de enorme disgusto mientras se puso colorado y volvió a explotar.

- ¡NO SOY TAN VIEJO, Y QUE YO SEPA TU ERES MAS VIEJA QUE YO!- Exclamó con las cuencas desorbitadas y el orgullo herido.

Pero Naoko obvio aquella explosión de carácter, se levantó y mientras seguía "tranquilizándole", lo hizo girar disimuladamente empujándole levemente por la espalda con la mano que antes le daba palmaditas, para dirigirse después a la entrada del edificio, donde se lo encasquetó a una criada muy jovencita que estaba allí de espectadora. El señor Jaken aun seguía berreando mientras que la pobre muchacha se armaba de paciencia y se lo llevaba al edificio. Luego vi como Naoko suspiraba aliviada y se dirigió a mí con un semblante muy contento.

- ¡Oh, señorita Rin!- Exclamó contenta mientras me agarraba de las manos.- Nos alegramos tanto de que haya vuelto sana y salva…

- Yo también me alegro de veros, de verdad- Respondí agradecida por el recibimiento.

Sabía que los criados no iban a lanzarse en tromba a saludarme, el señor Sesshomaru es muy firme con estas cosas, pero sé que, por ser el ama de llaves del castillo, Naoko hace de portavoz de todos ellos en todo momento, así que es como si todos los criados se alegraran de verme, y de hecho era así. Todos los semblantes que vi eran de alegría, y por primera vez sentí que aquella también era mi casa.

Naoko y yo nos dirigimos a la entrada, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo vi como Renji transportaba a Ah-un a los establos, y otro criado cogía mi saco para llevarlo a la habitación. Aproveché para preguntarle si lo que había dicho el señor Jaken era cierto.

- Por supuesto, el señor Jaken ha estado muy nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer.- Explico algo divertida.- Ha estado tan histérico que cuando se enteró de que venía el señor Sesshomaru de nuevo al castillo quiso huir, pero no se lo permitimos. Así que se escondió en lo más recóndito del castillo para evitar toparse con él. De hecho solo salió cuando un criado le dijo que el señor Sesshomaru la había encontrado a usted y que la había dejado en el pueblo donde estaba antes para recuperarse de la herida. ¡En serio, nos ha vuelto locos a todos! Y más de uno ha confesado que deseaba su regreso solo para dejar de escuchar sus enfurruñamientos y lamentos.

Las dos no pudimos evitarlo y nos reímos a carcajadas. Solo imaginar al señor Jaken en toda aquella situación, escondido en un rincón y rezando para no encontrarse con el señor Sesshomaru era algo de lo más gracioso. Sabiendo sobretodo que a estas alturas eso no va a suceder jamás.

Cuando terminamos de reír y nos recuperamos un poco, le pregunté por el señor Sesshomaru, porque me extrañó que no estuviera aquí.

- El señor Sesshomaru no está. De hecho, hace mucho que no viene al castillo.

- ¿Cómo dice?- Pregunté sorprendida parándome en seco.

- Si, en realidad estuvo apenas un día desde que llegó. El señor Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia y nos informó de lo que había pasado, de Jaaku y de usted junto con Ah-un. Después se fue a sus aposentos, se bañó, se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir prácticamente sin avisar. Y eso sentó muy mal a la cocinera, porque quería hacer una buena cena para celebrar la muerte de esa bestia.

- Vaya…- Musité un poco decepcionada mientras volvimos a caminar en dirección a mis aposentos.

- Señorita Rin, la noto algo triste.- Indicó dándome a entender que sabía cómo me sentía.

- Un poco.- Reconocí mientras sonreía levemente de desilusión.- Esperaba encontrarlo aquí, hace bastante que no le veo. Y me habría hecho mucha ilusión que me hubiera recibido.

Vi como Naoko me obsequió con una sonrisa sincera.

- No se preocupe, ya sabe usted como es el señor Sesshomaru. En cualquier momento volverá, siempre lo hace. Y creo que cuando se entere de que ha llegado al castillo vendrá en seguida a verla.

- Gracias Naoko- Le agradecí sinceramente, ya con un tono más alegre. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para intentar olvidar la desilusión- ¿Pero sabe qué?, que lo importante es que ya estoy aquí sana y salva. Ya tendré tiempo de ver al señor Sesshomaru.

Naoko afirmó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que le complacía la actitud que tomaba. Lo que decía era verdad, en cualquier momento volvería. Solo tenía que esperar y armarme con un poco más de paciencia.

Llegamos a mis aposentos y Naoko se despidió ceremoniosamente, el cual yo respondí con un saludo igual. Al entrar en mi habitación, el saco con mis pertenencias ya estaba allí. Reconozco que, a pesar de lo que le dije a Naoko para no preocuparla, en el fondo sigo estando un poco decepcionada, pero también contenta por estar aquí de nuevo. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, también aliviada. Ahora que estoy en el castillo me estoy dando cuenta que "esa conversación pendiente" cada vez está más cerca, y no sé si estoy preparada para afrontarlo. Tengo unas ganas locas de verle y al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo porque me da miedo…. ¡Ah, por todos los dioses… ESTO ES UN LIO…! ¿Habrá en este mundo alguien más contradictorio que yo?

En fin, no voy a pensar en cosas que aun no han sucedido. Lo importante es que ya he llegado al castillo y estoy con gente que aprecio mucho. En cuanto acabe de escribir me daré un buen baño, me cambiaré de ropa y terminaré de guardar todas mis pertenencias.

Pero…. ¡Se me está ocurriendo una idea! Si se entera el señor Sesshomaru de esto seguramente se enfadaría, pero no está, así que no tiene porqué enterarse. Antes Naoko ha comentado que la cocinera se quedó sin hacer una buena cena, y se me está ocurriendo que podría ayudarla para hacer una cena espectacular e invitar al señor Jaken, a Naoko, Renji, los chicos y a los criados de la casa principal para celebrar que he vuelto y que Jaaku murió. Aun es pronto y dará tiempo a prepararlo todo, el comedor es enorme y cabremos todos sin problemas ¡SI, es una buena idea!

¡Me voy corriendo a terminar lo que tengo que hacer y me pongo manos a la obra!, me quedan aún muchas cosas que hacer…

**6 de Agosto.**

Anteayer alguien entró en mi habitación. Lo sé, estoy segura, sé que no me lo imagine.

Aquella noche entraba poca luz en la habitación, ya que no era luna llena. Estaba durmiendo cuando me desperté sobresaltada por un ruido, y vi como una sombra se movía por la pared. Era muy tenue, pero se veía lo suficiente para percatarme de ello. Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías o un efecto de luz, o tal vez producto de mi adormecimiento, pero entonces noté que había ALGUIEN en mi habitación, noté su presencia. Cuando vi aquello me quedé petrificada sin saber qué hacer, estaba desarmada, casi a oscuras, y no sabía que intenciones podía tener aquel ser. Lamenté por un momento no tener las dagas cerca de mí, ya que las tenía guardadas en el armario y estaba situado a una distancia lo suficientemente importante para que ese ser se percatara de mi movimiento.

Aun así me arriesgué. En cuanto se pasó un poco el susto y pude pensar con la cabeza más fría me levanté del futón lo más sigilosamente que pude, y pegada a la pared, me dirigí al armario para sacar algo con que defenderme. Noté como aquel ser ME MIRABA, no podía verlo con mis ojos, pero la sensación fue muy fuerte. Ni me atacaba ni huía, solo estaba ahí, quieto, vigilando mis movimientos. Llegué al armario y palpando localicé el pomo y lo abrí muy lentamente, lo suficiente para poder meter mi mano. Seguí palpando y localice a una de mis dagas, decidí jugármela. Pero en el momento que sacaba la daga para poder defenderme, ese ser dio un salto y salió por la ventana con un movimiento tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a pestañear. Entonces reaccioné, salí corriendo en dirección a la ventana para poder verle e identificarle, pero ya no pude ver nada, había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Luego, aun asustada, fui al pasillo rápidamente y agarré una de las antorchas que iluminan la estancia para encender mis velas. En cuando lo hice, mi habitación se llenó de luz y fue cuando respiré tranquila.

No le he dicho a nadie esto, porque no sé si me creerán. O en el peor de los casos, se pondrán histéricos y redoblarán la guardia, lo cual hará que sea una especie de prisionera, que es justo lo que a mí no me gusta.

La verdad es que estoy muy asustada, pero es más porque han entrado a mi intimidad que por el peligro real. Tengo claro que si hubiera querido, ese ser me hubiera matado sin miramientos, porque en aquel momento era completamente vulnerable, pero no me acaba de tranquilizar del todo. Reconozco que pensé primeramente que era Jaaku, pero es algo irracional, acabamos con él, yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos. No sé quien es ni que pretende, pero la próxima vez, si es que existe alguna próxima vez, no me pillará desprevenida.

Ahora duermo todas las noches con un cuchillo debajo del futón, por si volviera a visitarme. No sé si servirá de algo, pero al menos no me hace sentir tan desprotegida. Y también tengo la luz de las velas el máximo tiempo posible encendidas, en vez de apagarlas antes de dormir dejo que prendan hasta que se agotan. Eso me ha generado un pequeño conflicto con Naoko, avisada por la criada que limpia mi habitación sobre mi "repentino" gasto lumínico. Me ha avisado que es muy peligroso que deje la luz de la vela encendida, porque podría prenderse el suelo y de paso todo el castillo. En el fondo la entiendo y no me gusta desobedecer, pero he visto que si duermo con la luz prendida estoy mucho más tranquila y duermo mejor. Si hubiera electricidad como en el mundo de Kagome, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Pero tengo muchas preguntas en mente y solo una respuesta. Y esa es que era un demonio, no tengo ninguna duda; solo un ser así se atrevería a entrar en un castillo de un Daiyoukay y haría un salto como el que hizo cuando salió de la estancia. ¿Quién sería ese ser? ¿Y porque vino a verme y no a matarme, que motivos oculta?, no lo sé, prefiero no pensarlo. Lo único importante es que no quiero de ninguna de las maneras que vuelva a acercarse a mí, nunca más.

**24 de Agosto.**

El señor Sesshomaru tarda mucho en venir, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Y no soy la única, el señor Jaken también está nervioso porque no viene. Se está obsesionando tanto que no para de decir que Jaaku en realidad no murió y le ha tendido una trampa, lo cual ha hecho que le replique diciendo que no es verdad, yo misma vi como reventaba en pedazos. Sé ha quedado callado, pero noto por las expresiones de su cara cuando está solo que su cabeza no para de dar vueltas al tema. Soy consciente de que sabe cuidarse perfectamente solito, pero no es invencible, espero que esté bien y que no haya surgido algún problema.

Sigo pensando todas las noches en él. Desde que nos separamos procuro ir a un sitio tranquilo donde nadie me moleste para contemplar la luna, porque sé que estará en algún lugar haciendo lo mismo; para mí es como una forma de estar cerca de él. En el pueblo solía ir al lago, aquí lo hago en el jardín que da a mi habitación, donde se puede ver la luna durante toda la noche desde cualquier ángulo.

No paro de recordar su cara, sus ojos, su mirada…y me duele el corazón, como si algo dentro de mí lo estrujara. Cuando no estoy a su lado siento que me falta algo, pero no se decir el qué. Me pongo triste, le echo de menos. Pensaba que, estando en el castillo, al estar cerca de sus cosas mi añoranza por él se amortiguaría, pero ha sido lo contrario. Veo su casa, sus cosas, la gente con la que trata… y todo me recuerda a él. Eso me entristece, pero procuro que no se note para no preocupar a todo el mundo e intento estar contenta y alegre, porque cuando hago eso parece que la añoranza se desvanece un poco, pero luego vuelve por la noche con toda la intensidad.

Recuerdo que, cuando era pequeña y el señor Sesshomaru me dejaba sola, con ah-un y con el señor Jaken, me cantaba canciones a mí misma sobre el señor Sesshomaru porque aquella era una forma de sentirle cerca. Cuando terminaba de cantar solía encontrarme mucho mejor, e incluso, a veces, el señor Seshomaru ya había llegado y seguíamos con nuestro camino. Que inocentes somos de pequeños, con una canción me bastaba para ponerme contenta y no echarlo tanto en falta cuando se iba, pero ahora… ahora las cosas son distintas. El mundo se vuelve tan complicado cuando te haces adulto…

"_Señor Sesshomaru, quiero verle, necesito que esté junto a mí. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene a verme, acaso no quiere hacerlo_?"

Por favor, vuelva pronto. No me importa que me diga lo que siente por mí, ni quiero saberlo. Olvídelo, fue una tontería. Solo quiero que venga y que esté conmigo, a mi lado. Solo quiero verle una vez más, ver su rostro y perderme en su mirada. Que me de seguridad y paz como siempre he sentido cuando estaba a su lado.

Regrese pronto, señor Sesshomaru.

…...

Kagome cerró el diario, muy preocupada por lo que acababa de leer. Ahora sí había alguien físico, una figura donde proyectar todas las incógnitas, pero tenía muy pocos datos para poder hacer alguna conjetura factible.

"_Tampoco sé si el ser que visitó a Rin es alguien que va por libre como Jaaku, algún sirviente o el responsable."_

Porque algo ya estaba muy claro. Aquí había alguien que la observaba, pero ¿Qué pretendía…?

Se levantó de la cama, frustrada. Agarró los papeles donde tenía apuntados todos los datos y volvió a ojearlos para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada y que no se le pasara nada por alto. Según la libreta que acaba de ojear, no había ninguna pesadilla, pero tenía una persona física, seguramente un demonio…

_"¿O tal vez es un semi demonio como Inuyasha…?"_

Pero luego volvió a pensar que no tenía nada que demostrara que fuera un demonio o semi demonio. Era claro que no era un humano, ya que Rin indicó que dio un salto desde el último piso que hubiera matado a cualquiera.

_"Además ¿Tienen algo que ver las pesadillas y esa persona, o no tienen nada que ver?_"

Kagome empezó a darse pequeños golpes de cabeza en la pared, frustrada por todo aquello… Hasta que se percató de que estaba haciendo ruido y a esas horas podía despertar a su familia. Decidió parar, no sabría explicarles porqué se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared para que se le ocurriera alguna idea.

_"Bien Kagome, no es el momento de frustrarte. Aun quedan más libretas por leer, no todo está perdido…"_

Suspiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Intentó pensar del lado positivo, y era que había un peligro real para Rin, tal vez algo más peligroso de lo que pensaba, pero estaba decidida a no rendirse tan fácilmente. Cuando se complicaban las cosas en el trabajo tampoco se rendía, y no pensaba tirar la toalla por primera vez con esto.

Si mirada tropezó accidentalmente con su ropa y se percató de que llevaba aun puesta la ropa de calle, levantó el brazo izquierdo y olió levemente su sobaco, poniendo cara de asco.

_"Dios santo, huelo fatal…" _

Necesitaba un baño urgentemente, tal vez eso la tranquilizaría y le dejaría ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Agradeció entonces que el baño se situara lejos de las habitaciones, para no hacer ruido y no molestarles. Agarró ropa interior limpia, su pijama y salió de la habitación.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida y prescindir de la tina, no era el momento de estar dos horas relajándose, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder. Mientras se enjabonaba el pelo pensó en lo bien que sentaba la ducha y, accidentalmente, se acordó en todo lo que explicó Rin en su diario, sobretodo la relación con Sesshomaru. Si la Rin que escribió entonces aquel relato hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba después no se lo habría creído ni en sueños. Seguro que hubiera pensado que le estaban gastando una broma.

_"Pobrecilla, lo que ha tenido que pasar. Está claro que estos dos están cortados por el mismo patrón. Inuyasha que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la sutileza y las buenas maneras, y Sesshomaru que no tiene tacto para tratar con mujeres humanas… Anda que vaya par…"_

No pudo evitar sonreír con aquel pensamiento. Aquella historia era como seguir un hilo inevitable, porque sabía lo que vendría después, solo que ahora se iba a enterar de los detalles directamente de una de las partes implicadas.

_"Kagome, por dios, serás cotilla…" _pensó para sus adentros y movió la cabeza para quitar esas ideas, haciendo que un poco del jabón de su pelo saliera disparado, pegándose en las baldosas.

Terminó de ducharse, se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y volvió sigilosamente a su habitación, cerciorándose antes de dejar el baño limpio. Cuando llegó, dejó la ropa sucia en la silla, se descalzó, buscó la siguiente libreta y comenzó a leer, esperando esta vez que la identidad, o al menos alguna pista, de ese misterioso personaje. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera algo que ver, lo intuía. Ahora solo aguardaba que su intuición no la engañara.

* * *

*** Se refiere al refrán japonés "Sacar una serpiente removiendo un matorral", que sería un equivalente en castellano a "Abrir la caja de Pandora".**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes originales son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.

Ah, que bien, por fin ya he acabado el capítulo. Tenía ganas de acabar, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo. En algunas partes me quedo encallada y no hay forma de sacarlo adelante. Solo falta que me vierais a mí igual que Kagome, dandose cabezazos contra el teclado para que se le ocurran ideas para desatascar el capítulo. XD

Siento la enorme espera, pero espero poder cumplir con las expectativas. En eso soy de la idea de que es mejor tarde y bien hecho, que pronto y que no se entienda nada. Supongo que me comprendereis.

Bueno gente, necesito vuestra ayuda. Estoy pensando en poner un Lemon, pero me doy cuenta de que es muy dificil, así que necesito que alguien que haya hecho un Lemon me guie para no cagarla de mala manera. Ya aviso, aun no se si lo pondé o no, dependiendo de lo que me salga tomaré la decisión.

Antes de irme, quisiera agradecer a todos los que seguís mi historia, que cada vez son más. A aquellos que han puesto la historia como una de sus favoritas, a las alertas y sobretodo, a los rewiews, que no sabeis lo mucho que animan (Por cierto ¿He dicho que me encanta recibir Rewiews...? :D) Pues eso, no os corteis y todo lo que querais ponerme, aunque sea malo ponedmelo, que estaré encantada de leerlo y aprender de ello. Gracias especialmente a **Lauakiko** (He estado muy liada, tengo tu historia guardada en Word para leerla tranquilamente, y te juro que pondré un rewiew por capítulo como compensación) **Hoshi no negai** (No sabes lo que significan tus rewiews para mí... y todo se andará, no tengas prisa. Por cierto ¿Ya tienes alguna historia para empezar?) **Akemi Naomi** (Gracias por los puntos, espero que no te defraude mi historia y la sigas leyendo) **Nasha1479** (Me ha emocionado tu rewiew, muchisimas gracias por tus halagos. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic con la misma ilusión a como empezaste.) **Vanecool** (Jo gracias por parecerte genial el capítulo anterior. Pero me quedé esperando que desarrollaras un poco más el rewiew como comentaste, me picó mucho la curiosidad)** Sesshy Girl **y **Dark Lady Sally** (Chicas, siento la tardanza, ya está el capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste mucho).

Y como siempre digo, espero que os guste.


	8. Capítulo 7: Septima Libreta

_Capítulo 8: Séptima libreta._

**5 de Septiembre.**

Hay que escribir muchísimas cosas porque ha sido todo tan de repente en tan poco tiempo… que ni siquiera a mí me ha dado tiempo a asimilar algunas cosas. Empezaré poco a poco, escribiendo un poco cada día para evitar mezclar lo que nos sucede al día con todo lo pasado y se convierta en un embrollo imposible de aclarar, eso sin contar que es imposible explicar todo esto en una sola noche. Aun no me hago a la idea de cómo han ido sucediendo las cosas en tan poco espacio de tiempo, si hace unos días me lo hubieran contado no me lo hubiera creído.

Por una parte estoy tan, tan, pero tan feliz que es como si viviera constantemente en una nube. De hecho, cuando lo recuerdo todo, se me pone una expresión tan radiante que ha sido imposible que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta. De hecho lo sé porque un par de veces la señora Kagome me lo ha comentado, Shippo también se ha fijado, y el señor Inuyasha, como no, me lo ha dicho con esa forma tan "particular" de tiene de indicar los detalles, aunque sé que sospecha algo sobre por qué estoy así. Varias veces le he pillado mirándome entrecerrando los ojos, como si quisiera averiguar algo. ¡Uf!, debo controlar mis emociones, ahora no es el mejor momento para empezar a dar explicaciones de por qué a veces estoy tan contenta cuando los demás están tan preocupados. Además, a pesar de mi alegría yo también estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda ser, si se confirman nuestros temores tendremos un muy serio problema.

Volvemos a estar fuera, pero esta vez somos el señor Inuyasha, Kagome, el señor Miroku y la señora Sango, Shippo, Kirara y yo junto con Ah-un, que nos hemos unido a última hora al grupo. El señor Sesshomaru evidentemente no está, él como siempre va por libre, y Kohaku está en el pueblo junto con la anciana Kaede para defenderlo en caso de que surgiera algún problema. Se ha decidido así porque la anciana no está para hacer un viaje de estas características y Kohaku, debido a lo que le sucedió en el pasado, es mejor que se quede para que no sufra emocionalmente. Ahora puedo escribir porque hoy me ha tocado hacer la guardia y es el único momento en el que puedo estar un poco más tranquila, porque cuando acampamos por la noche esto es un caos y es imposible que me concentre, eso sin contar que nadie sabe que llevo un diario. Entre encender el juego, buscar la comida y cocinarla, aclararse quien le toca la guardia esa noche, que Shippo y el señor Inuyasha no se peleen, entre otras cosas, es de lo más entretenido. No tiene nada que ver a cuando acampábamos el señor Jaken, Ah-un y yo, que era todo mucho más tranquilo aunque también nos lo pasábamos bien. A su lado, lo de ahora parece un campamento de verano, ja ja… Es el mejor momento para distendernos un poco y relajarnos porque, aunque nadie quiere reconocerlo, estamos todos bastante tensos, pero cuando acampamos es como si nos relajáramos todos de golpe y volviéramos a ser los mismos de siempre.

Los únicos que no están tranquilos del todo ni cuando acampamos son la señora Sango y el señor Miroku. El señor Miroku intenta aparentar tranquilidad y optimismo, pero a veces, cuando está solo y cree que nadie le observa, se queda algo pensativo y su semblante se torna preocupado, aunque cuando alguien le llama la atención suele recuperar la compostura rápidamente y hace como si no hubiera pasado nada. La señora Sango, sin embargo, aunque aparenta mucha entereza y fortaleza, está angustiada. No lo demuestra a simple vista, siempre parece que tenga los nervios templados, pero su mirada a veces delata como se siente en realidad, y la verdad es que la comprendo perfectamente. Me duele y me da mucha pena que estén así, les aprecio muchísimo y me duele también ver a dos personas a las que quiero mucho sufrir de esa forma.

El señor Inuyasha y Kagome, en cambio, aunque también están preocupados, son más optimistas y están más animados. Kagome sostiene que no va a ser nada y que seguramente nos estamos preocupando por algo que no se lo merece, y el señor Inuyasha no para de decir que si es el que está pensando más le vale que se esconda en un agujero muy profundo porque no parará hasta encontrarlo y lo volverá a destruir de nuevo como antes. Shippo calla y no dice nada al respecto para no enredar más el tema.

Yo, sin embargo, prefiero callar al igual que Shippo. Hay que ser prudentes, porque aunque no sea quien nos estamos imaginando, puede ser igualmente un serio peligro, visto lo que hemos estado viendo estos días. De todos modos, he preferido no decir nada al respecto para no enrarecer aun más el ambiente. ¡UPSS! Si ya estoy explicando cosas antes de tiempo… debo centrarme y explicarlo todo paso por paso o este relato se convertirá en un batiburrillo de sucesos e ideas sin sentido.

En cuando al señor Sesshomaru no tengo ni una sola noticia sobre él. Pienso en él todo el rato, en que le echo de menos más que nunca, sobre todo ahora que ya lo nuestro está "más o menos" definido, aunque si soy sincera conmigo misma, no lo tengo del todo claro, y en cierto modo me asusta, porque me hace sentir muy vulnerable frente a él. Aún no sé qué pensar porque tengo miedo de que todo haya sido un espejismo o un mero capricho temporal, o que tal vez haya sucumbido a un deseo momentáneo; teniendo en cuenta que él es un macho joven y yo una joven humana locamente enamorada de él todo es posible, no soy tonta. No me ha dicho nada en claro, exceptuando que debemos callar lo sucedido hasta que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos. Sin embargo sus gestos, su mirada, lo que me hizo aquella noche y lo que estuvo a punto de suceder la noche siguiente, antes de partir… no puedo parar de recordarlo una y otra vez, como cerciorándome que aquello no fue un sueño o una invención de mi mente, y entonces es cuando se me pone en mi cara esa expresión tan boba que ha llamado la atención. Es que fue tan… tan… tan… no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me hizo sentir, y a veces deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a verle para que me haga sentir así de nuevo…Aunque luego me arrepiento de tener esos pensamientos, claro, ya que no es el momento, y una señorita no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

Seguiré en otro momento. Aun estoy de guardia y debo estar pendiente de que no se acerquen demonios peligrosos a donde acampamos. Últimamente estamos viendo muchos, sobretodo de bajo rango y muchos onis hambrientos y desorientados, y eso nos indica que algo no va bien. En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo escribiré todo con más detalle.

**7 de septiembre**.

Bueno, creo que es el momento de explicar que pasó al final con el señor Sesshomaru. Hoy tengo bastante tranquilidad para escribir, ya que antes no podía porque ha estado lloviendo y al resguardarnos en cuevas no tenía intimidad. Ahora todos están durmiendo, el señor Inuyasha le ha tocado la guardia y está cerca de donde estoy situada, hace buena iluminación y al estar enfrente de un lago, los rayos de la luna se reflejan como si fuera un espejo, por lo que es un buen momento para escribir largo y tendido, espero hacerlo bien. Así que… vamos allá.

La misma noche que escribí en las últimas páginas de la anterior libreta, poco después de tomar una cena ligera y haberme bañado, resolví irme a dormir, pero cuando me acosté no paraba de dar vueltas en el futón, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Me notaba inquieta, como si esperara algo. Así que, viendo que tendría una larga noche de insomnio, me levanté del futón, cogí dos velas y me dirigí al pasillo para encenderlas con una de las antorchas que iluminan la estancia para después entrar y dejarlas en sus soportes, cerré las ventanas y cogí del armario un libro que me había prestado Kagome de la última vez que estuve en el pueblo y tenía pendiente. Me senté en el futón cruzando las piernas a modo de atril para el libro y me puse a leer, esperando que, en algún momento, el sueño por fin me venciera y pudiera dormir bien el resto de la noche.

Ya había empezado a concentrarme en la lectura cuando, desde entre el silencio imperante, oí a lo lejos del pasillo pasos que se acercaban a medida que el ruido se hacía más fuerte. Eran pasos tranquilos y fuertes, como si quien los emitiera no le importara lo más mínimo ser escuchado, haciendo que dejara de leer en el mismo instante en que los escuché, se me helara la sangre durante un segundo y me pusiera inmediatamente en alerta, acordándome del ser que entró en mi habitación la otra noche.

"_No puede ser… ¿Otra vez?"_

Mientras prestaba atención para ver hacia donde se dirigían, aquellos pasos pararon enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación, haciendo ponerme aun más en alerta. Antes de que entrara, metí la mano en el futón y cogí el cuchillo que había metido ahí desde aquella noche para sentirme más segura, guardándolo discretamente cerca de mí. Era algo que hacía desde que aquella sombra misteriosa entró la otra vez en mi habitación, y en ese momento me iba a servir de utilidad.

Mientras fingía seguir leyendo todo el rato, se abrió la puerta y se cerró, sintiendo que me invadía de nuevo el temor del otro día. Pero esta vez no me iba a pillar desprevenida, no iba a poder escaparse sin que lo tuviera a tiro. No sabía quién era ni que pretendía, pero no volvería a entrar en mis aposentos sin mi permiso, y desde luego, no dejaría que me hiciera ningún daño.

"_La otra vez te escapaste, pero esta vez te voy a pillar. Ya no volverás a entrar más a mi habitación como si nada."_

Cuando miré a quien le había lanzado el cuchillo casi me desmayo de la impresión. En vez de ser el misterioso ser que se coló en mi habitación la otra vez, era el señor Sesshomaru el que había entrado en mi habitación. Estático como una estatua, indiferente como si no hubiera pasado nada y con el cuchillo que había lanzado clavado en la puerta, a unos centímetros de su cara.

- Uhm, no tienes mala puntería.- Dijo impávido y con un ligero tono sarcástico. - Aunque no deberías tratar a las visitas de esa forma.

- Las visitas no se presentan sigilosamente en los aposentos de una señorita de madrugada, al menos que sus intenciones no sean honestas.- Repliqué aun reponiéndome del susto, algo enfadada pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.

Si es verdad que me había dado un buen susto, pero al mismo tiempo me alegré de no haberle hecho nada, aunque, bien pensado, es imposible que un simple cuchillo pudiera hacerle siquiera un rasguño, pero eso era algo de lo que no me había percatado antes de lanzárselo, cuando le confundí con la sombra que entró en mi habitación hacía unos días.

Después de recuperarme de aquella impresión intenté mostrarme delante de él lo más indiferente posible porque no quería que me viera como realmente estaba, hecha un manojo de nervios. En el momento que me di cuenta de que era él quien había entrado en mi habitación y había recuperado la compostura, me percaté de que aquella era la noche en la que mi vida cambiaría radicalmente. El señor Sesshomaru y yo íbamos a tener esa conversación pendiente, tendría que decirme que era lo que era yo para él, y dependiendo de lo que me dijera, tomaría una determinación, pero sabía que ni yo ni mi vida volverían a ser las mismas, pasara lo que pasara.

Así que, para potenciar esa sensación de tranquilidad, e incluso algo de pasotismo para que no se percatara de mi estado real, le miré un momento, dejé el libro en un rincón y, descruzando las piernas, me levanté pausadamente y me dirigí en dirección a él para quedarme a unos metros de distancia, no quería que me viera nerviosa.

- Bien, como está claro que ha venido aquí personalmente a unas horas tan intempestivas, debe de ser algo muy importante, así que le escucho. ¿Que desea tan impacientemente como para entrar a estas horas a mi habitación?- Pregunté con un ligero tono de dignidad mezclado con algo de molestia, cosa que me vino bien para enfatizar mi tranquilidad. En ese momento me acordé de que no había saludado respetuosamente, pero después del susto que me había dado y de los nervios que tenía era lo último en que pensaba. Además, ahora que lo pienso, utilicé un tono terriblemente irrespetuoso para dirigirme a él.

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Respondió muy serio mientras apoyó su espalda a la puerta y cruzó los brazos, obviando todo lo que le había dicho. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, intensa hasta el punto de notar un escalofrío que me recorría la espina dorsal. Me serené para que no sospechara.

- ¿Y acaso esa conversación es tan urgente que tiene que interrumpir de esa forma en mi habitación de ese modo? ¿No podemos tenerla mañana tranquilamente en algún momento o lugar adecuado? – Volví a preguntar muy digna mientras ponía mis brazos en jarras, arqueando un poco la ceja izquierda.

- No.

Me sorprendió un poco su vehemencia, pero decidí que tenía que seguir conservando la calma. Tenía la sensación de que quería avasallarme o subyugarme psicológicamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que es tan importante lo que tenemos que hablar que no pueda esperar esta noche?

- Vamos Rin.- Entrecerró levemente los ojos a modo de burla e hizo una leve sonrisa de medio lado, como si me estuviera examinando.- Tú a mí no me engañas. Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando.

- S-sí que lo sé.- Respondí mientras carraspeaba levemente nerviosa, para respirar profundamente, tomar el control y que no se notaran mis nervios. - Pero creo que este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar apropiados para hablar de algo tan delicado. Y olvida usted que no es muy caballeroso entrar a estas horas a los aposentos de una doncella sin su permiso.

- Este tema se hablará cuando, como y donde yo decida, y te recuerdo que es MI castillo, - Su voz era grave y autoritaria, pero no denotaba enfado Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba. - Además, supongo que deseas saber mi decisión lo antes posible, vista las prisas que me diste en aquella discusión.

- N-no…no es verdad. – Tartamudeé intentando mantener la dignidad, pero notaba que las piernas me temblaban. Aun así, no pensaba mostrar debilidad precisamente al ser que me hacía perder mi voluntad cuando me miraba de aquella forma.- Solo le dije que su concepto de tiempo era diferente al mío. Eso no es presionarle.

Estaba muy cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento y su aroma, me olfateó levemente.

- Huelo tu nerviosismo y tu ansiedad.- Su mirada me traspasaba por completo, era imposible ocultarle nada.- Pero al menos muestras firmeza y dignidad. Eso me agrada.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no sabía si podría soportarlo más, así que decidí lanzarme.

- Bien pues, sin rodeos. ¿Que ha decidido?

El seguía mirándome de esa forma tan intensa, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, imposible de controlar. Apenas le aguantaba la mirada con mis últimas fuerzas y empezaba a marearme.

_"Si no me dice algo ahora, me voy a desmayar"_

De repente él acercó su garra a mi mentón y me subió la cara para que le mirara a los ojos, y sin dejar de mirarme, retiró la garra de mi mentón y la deslizó a mi nuca, provocándome un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. No lo pude evitar y recuerdo que cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo con intensidad aquel contacto. Cuando los volví a abrir, me seguía mirando, pero era una mirada distinta, no había frialdad en ella. Aun no sé como describirla.

Cuando no me había recuperado de aquella caricia, de repente, con su mano en mi nuca atrajo mi cara bruscamente contra su rostro. Estaba tan tensa que no podía ni reaccionar. Ni siquiera era capaz de articular un solo sonido, solo podía mirarle, quieta como una estatua, hipnotizada por algo, un sentimiento o sensación que no sabía explicar ¿Miedo?... o tal vez... ¿deseo?

Noté como su garra aflojó la tensión de mi nuca y su pulgar acarició levemente mi mejilla, cerca de donde estaban mis labios. Al sentir aquel tacto quería decir su nombre, pero no me salían las palabras, solo una boca expectante. Y entonces se inclinó y me besó, fue un beso suave, casi como un roce. Súbitamente salí momentáneamente del trance y haciendo acopio de las casi nulas fuerzas, solo pude responder con un susurro.

- Por favor, no juegue conmigo.

- Yo jamás juego con estas cosas. - Su mirada se volvió más intensa, como si quisiera quemarme.

Entonces me abrió levemente el labio inferior con el pulgar y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más pasión, mientras su otro brazo me agarró por la cintura. Noté como su lengua entraba en mi boca y me abandoné por completo, si oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Jamás nadie me había besado y no sabía qué hacer, esto es algo que no te enseñan en ningún sitio y al principio no supe cómo reaccionar; pero supongo que esto es algo instintivo, porque una vez que me di cuenta de su ritmo decidí seguirle, aunque supongo que con mucha torpeza. Pero no lo hacía por obligación, todo lo contrario. En el momento en el que empezó a besarme, mi cerebro volvió a entrar en trance, cerrándose a todos los estímulos del exterior menos a este. Sentí un deseo que crecía anhelante, quería que me besara con aquella pasión, lo necesitaba más y más… hasta el punto que me moriría de angustia si paraba en aquel instante.

Casi sin darme cuenta rodee su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que nuestro contacto fuera más intimo y percibí como el señor Sesshomaru soltaba su abrazo, me agarraba por las caderas y me levantaba haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura, sus manos sujetaban mis muslos y caminó directo a mi futón. Después se arrodilló en el borde del futón mientras nos seguíamos besando. Allí, sentada en sus muslos el uno frente al otro, dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos a los ojos. No pude evitar pasar mi mano por su frente, su cabello y su nuca. El no paraba de mirarme con esa mirada intensa, y de repente noté como una mano se enredaba en mi cuero cabelludo y me tiraba suavemente, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, para después morder suavemente el mentón y bajar por mi cuello. Luego volvió a subir lamiendo el trazado realizado para llegar después a mi boca. El beso aún fue más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, haciendo que un gemido sordo saliera de mi boca. Lo volví a abrazar del cuello y noté como separaba sus labios de mi boca para volver a besar mi cuello, pero en la zona cercana a la clavícula. Le acariciaba la nuca, el cuero cabelludo y la espalda hasta que noté que prácticamente me arrancaba, o mejor dicho destrozaba, el obi con una mano mientras que con la otra me sujetaba la cintura.

Con el brazo que me rodeaba la cintura, puso la mano en mi espalda y me deslizó hacia atrás, quedándome acostada boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo. El yukata de dormir se entreabrió levemente con el movimiento, dejando al descubierto el resto del cuello, un poco del escote, canalillo y mi abdomen. No mucho, lo suficiente como no parecer desnuda, pero lo suficientemente sutil como para que resultara sensual y tentador.

El señor Sesshomaru aun tenía la mano sujetando mi cintura, hizo una leve presión para que arqueara un poco la espalda. Se inclinó un poco y empezó a pasar la mano abierta por la zona descubierta del yukata. Eso hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi espina dorsal, haciendo que arqueara del todo mi espalda y pusiera mi cabeza hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba de esa caricia, suspirando. Lentamente iba abriendo ese escote con sus caricias, se inclinó hacia mí y empezó a besarme desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, absolutamente delicioso.

Yo no hacía más que suspirar y gemir, sobre todo cuando notaba sus labios en mi piel. Después de realizar el recorrido, paró en el canalillo y desvistió un seno. Sé que lo miró, lo agarró suavemente con la mano y lamió el pezón. Ahí recuerdo que emití un gemido bastante fuerte mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Siguió trabajando el seno con la boca, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, mientras que con la otra mano desvistió el otro seno y lo trabajó con la mano, con suavidad, para después notar como una mano bajaba por el bajo vientre dispuesto a llegar a mi zona más íntima. Cuando noté el contacto di un respingo y me quedé petrificada, pero escuché como me dijo al oído que no me preocupara, que me iba a gustar… ¡Y vaya si me gustó…! aun no sé lo que es lo que me hizo ahí abajo, pero casi me volvió loca. Yo no paraba de suspirar y de gemir con todas las cosas que me estaba haciendo, y mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a otra cosa, solo quería más y mas...

De repente, el señor Sesshomaru paró y se incorporó un poco. Lo miré fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada que sucedía, porque era incapaz de decir nada. Me miró detenidamente, regocijándose en mi cuerpo casi desnudo, su mirada era pura lujuria, y no pude evitar que se me erizara la piel, como si un escalofrío recorriera hasta el último resquicio de mi cuerpo. Se inclinó de nuevo y me besó suavemente en el cuello, en dirección de nuevo a mi boca.

Apoyándose levemente en un costado, noté como me incorporó un poco la espalda por la cintura con un brazo, con la otra me desvistió un hombro. Entendí lo que quería hacer y me terminé de sacar el yukata, expulsándolo de un manotazo como si me quemara.

Me volvió a colocar en el futón boca arriba, siguió besándome y acariciándome por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que yo estuviera casi fuera de mí. Pero yo deseaba hacer algo con todas mis fuerzas, me daba muchísima vergüenza, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y esperaba que el señor Sesshomaru no se tomara a mal mi atrevimiento.

Le desaté el haori, quedando parte de su torso al descubierto. Mientras me besaba de nuevo, deslicé mis manos por su abdomen, pectorales y hombros, haciendo que su haori se deslizara hacia atrás. El al notarse la incomodidad, me ayudó a quitárselo del todo, quedando toda su parte de arriba al descubierto.

Le acariciaba por todas partes, sintiendo maravillada todos sus músculos trabajados y tonificados, desde su ancha espalda hasta el abdomen. Noté como hizo un gemido muy suave, casi un murmullo, mientras le acariciaba y le acercaba a mí para poder sentir el contacto de nuestra piel. Yo seguía con las piernas separadas, con él en medio pero con la hakama puesta, y al hacer un movimiento, pude notar su considerable erección, porque supongo que era… eso.

Continuamos con los besos y las caricias, estaba completamente obnubilada con las sensaciones que me transmitía. Completamente ofuscada, no percibí que el señor Sesshomaru terminó de quitarse el hakama y su ropa interior. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, lo tenía encima de mí entre mis piernas, notando su erección cerca de mi intimidad. Me acarició la cabeza y me miró como si esperara una respuesta o una sugerencia. Pero yo sabía a lo que se refería.

Le dije que sí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Sabía que me iba a doler, pero lo esperaba con ansia.

Lo sentí entrar y no pude evitar soltar un quejido. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y también los parpados cerrados, intentando poder soportar aquel dolor. Creo recordar que también le clavé las uñas en su espalda con rabia, pero no lo pude confirmar hasta más tarde. Noté que algo se rompía dentro de mí, generándome más dolor, y no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior para evitar emitir un grito, con tanta fuerza que me hice un rasguño con los dientes, haciendo que sangrara un poco.

El señor Sesshomaru se quedó un rato quieto, esperando que pasara lo peor para mí, luego fui notando que el dolor disminuía y empecé a relajarme. Eso hizo que el empezara a embestirme de forma suave.

Le notaba, vaya si le notaba. Al principio dolía bastante, pero después de aquello debí de adaptarme a él porque dejó de dolerme y a partir de ahí la sensación fue inigualable.

El señor Seshhomaru agarró una de mis piernas, la subió más arriba y la rodeó con el brazo, para poder tener más impulso y que su penetración fuera más profunda. Luego, cuando vio que ya estaba adaptada y disfrutando, se olvidó de su autocontrol y empezó a embestirme con fuerza, agarrándome por las caderas. Percibí entonces como mi placer se acrecentaba, no paraba de gemir y jadear, mientras le arañaba y le clavaba con mis uñas en su espalda. Solo quería más, sentirle dentro de mí, que me poseyera hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser...

Notaba al señor Sesshomaru gruñir y jadear en mi oído. Mientras me embestía, vi como me miró un momento a los ojos. Vi deseo, lujuria y... algo que no podía definir, y a día de hoy no se la respuesta, estaba todo mezclado, al igual que debería pasar con mi mirada. Vio mi labio inferior con el rasguño y lo succionó levemente con su boca, haciendo que arqueara mi cuello y soltara un sonoro gemido. Me lamió la sangre que había quedado dispersa para ir a mi boca, un beso posesivo y lujurioso. Después volvió la cara en mi cuello para concentrarse en las embestidas, que cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas.

De repente noté que algo increíble estaba a punto de sucederme, era inminente, me arqueé todo lo que fui capaz y en ese instante noté una impresionante oleada de placer, como si mi cuerpo fuera a estallar. Era como si súbitamente el tiempo se parara y desapareciera todo. Sentí como si mi alma saliera disparada de mi cuerpo, como si la tierra temblara, como si miles de colores cambiaban de mil formas y tamaños. Era casi como morir y resucitar al mismo tiempo, solo unos segundos que duraron como toda una eternidad.

Cuando empecé a volver al mundo real, me escuché muy a lo lejos gritar, pero sabía que esos gritos eran producto del inmenso placer que había sentido, iba volviendo a la realidad poco a poco con una sensación de tranquilidad y relajación que hasta aquel entonces no había sentido nunca.

Aun con los espasmos en el cuerpo, mi respiración entrecortada y sintiendo las maravillosas sensaciones, notaba las embestidas del señor Sesshomaru, que aun no había acabado. De pronto sentí que paraba y , con su cuerpo muy tenso, oí cerca de mi oreja como soltaba una especie de rugido o gemido bajo y entrecortado, podría ser una mezcla de los dos mientas que sus garras me apretaban con fuerza las caderas y la cintura, y sentía como me las arañaba con las uñas. Todo su cuerpo se pegaba contra mí y pude notar como un líquido caliente en mi interior. Al cabo de un rato, cuando pudo controlar un poco su respiración, se retiró de mí y se quedó tumbado boca arriba, aun jadeando por el esfuerzo al igual que yo.

Estábamos relajados, sudorosos y... satisfechos, si, esa podría ser la palabra correcta. Inesperadamente, el señor Sesshomaru me miro y me preguntó si estaba bien.

- Si, estoy perfectamente.- Le conteste aun un poco jadeante. En realidad estaba un poco mareada, pero me encontraba de maravilla.

El señor Sesshomaru miró una de mis piernas, vio los rasguños y los moretones producto de su presión.

- Te he hecho daño.

No pude evitar sonreír. Aun así le dije:

- No pasa nada.

El señor Sesshomaru volvió a mirarme, de una forma que me demostraba tranquilidad. Así que, permitiéndome otro nuevo atrevimiento, me incorporé para ponerme sobre su torso. Notaba su respiración, cada vez más calmada y el latido de su corazón.

- Ahora duerme un poco, Rin.- Me dijo mientras nos tapaba a los dos con el kakebutón. Así, arrullada en sus brazos, me dejé mecer por sus latidos hasta quedarme dormida.

**8 de Septiembre.**

Cuando desperté ya era completamente de día. Se filtraban los rayos de sol en alto, señal de que era tarde, posiblemente mediodía, pero no me importaba.

Recuerdo despertar completamente desorientada en el borde del futón, de costado, desnuda y descubierta de cintura para arriba, aun confusa por el sueño profundo del que me acababa de despertar. Así que me quedé un rato más ahí, en esa posición, hasta que mi cerebro arrancara de nuevo y pudiera tomar el control de mis extremidades.

De pronto sentí todo mi cuerpo abotagado, como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Lo sentía dolorido y suponía que amoratado, me fijé en mi brazo, tenía un hematoma en la muñeca, como si me la hubieran agarrado fuerte.

Y entonces me acordé. Creía haber tenido un sueño maravilloso, el mejor sueño que pude haber tenido en mi vida, algo para recordar el resto de mis días... Pero no, había sido real. Y aquellas marcas eran la prueba palpable de ello.

Cuando noté que el cerebro iba saliendo de su indolencia, me giré en el futón y de repente me llevé una gran y agradable sorpresa. El señor Sesshomaru estaba a mi lado, también desnudo, descubierto de cintura para arriba, completamente dormido y boca abajo. Tenía los brazos extendidos, uno de ellos hacia arriba, debajo de la makura que no estaba utilizando y el otro extendido sobresaliendo parte de el hacia fuera del futón. Los cabellos se le desperdigaban levemente por la espalda, mostrando unos arañazos que debí hacerle la noche anterior, y la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado externo del futón, es decir, en dirección opuesta a donde estaba yo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía dormir, completamente tranquilo.

Me incorporé levemente y le llame, a ver si despertaba, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la respiración lenta y acompasada de alguien que estaba durmiendo profundamente, y sonreí enternecida. Me hubiera encantado que se despertara, se girara y me hubiera dado los buenos días, pero no tenía pinta de estar por la labor, y aun así, tampoco creo que se comporte de esa forma de forma natural. Así que, aun sentada, me incorporé del todo para observarle mejor, le aparte un poco los cabellos para no molestarle y me acosté en su espalda, abrazándole por su cintura semidesnuda y apoyando mi cabeza donde estaban los omoplatos. Desde mi posición, vi unos cuantos arañazos y no pude evitar acariciarlos con la yema de mis dedos para después besarlos suavemente, como si quisiera curárselos a través de mi amor. Volví a acostar mi cabeza y empecé a relajarme de nuevo, notando el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, haciendo de nana otra vez para caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

En el momento en el que estaba empezando a dormirme me sentí increíblemente feliz. Aquel momento era el más hermoso que me había sucedido en la vida, y hubiera dado mi alma sin pensarlo si a cambio el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante, para disfrutarlo al máximo. Hubiera deseado con todo mi corazón quedarme así toda la vida, para poder morir entre sus brazos. A su lado, para siempre.

...

Oí como alguien llamaba a la puerta y me desperté un poco sobresaltada. Seguía en la misma posición en la que me puse y el señor Sesshomaru estaba exactamente igual, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero no creía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que me acosté en su espalda.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, me levanté sigilosamente para no despertarle, mientras me ponía el yukata que había lanzado la noche anterior. Lo encontré hecho un manojo de arrugas, pero al menos serviría para pasar el trámite por ese momento.

Cuando abrí la puerta, era Yoko, una de las criadas. La vi bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yoko?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras salía de la habitación, cerraba la puerta sigilosamente y me terminaba de atar el yukata con el primer Obi que encontré para poder cerrarlo.

- Señorita Rin, acaban de llegar unos invitados.

- ¿Qué invitados?, no esperamos a nadie.

Y súbitamente escuché una voz muy particular berrear por el pasillo a lo lejos, llamando a su hermano de esa forma que solo él podía hacerlo mientras oía como abría y cerraba las puertas de las habitaciones sin ningún disimulo. Vamos, todo un ejemplo de diplomacia y buenos modales.

"¡DONDE ESTÁS IMBECIL, SAL DE UNA VEZ!"

"!SERÁS COBARDE… ¿DONDE DIABLOS TE METES?".

Cuando lo escuché, me quedé blanca, y no pude evitar soltar un "¡¿señor Inuyasha?"

- Ay, no, por favor.- Pensé en alto preocupada y agarré a Yoko por los hombros, haciendo que la pobre pegara un brinco del susto.- Yoko, hazme un favor, por lo que más quieras. Sácalo de aquí a él y a quien lleve de compañía, llévatelos al comedor, invéntate lo que te dé la gana, me da igual la excusa que utilices, pero necesito tiempo. Que no se acerquen por aquí, sobretodo él.

- Bien señorita, haré lo que pueda.

Y salió la chica corriendo para interceptarles, mientras yo entraba de nuevo en la habitación y cerraba la puerta, apoyándome un segundo para recuperar el aire y suspiré. Luego me fui directa al futón a despertarle.

- Señor Sesshomaru, despierte por favor, despierte. – le dije bastante en alto mientras le zarandeaba los hombros. Pero ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

- Que ocurre Rin- me preguntó con una voz completamente adormilada, aun estaba más dormido que despierto.

- Señor Sesshomaru, le están buscando.- respondí mientras le seguía zarandeando _"Por favor, reaccione..."_ pensé implorante.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien me busca?- volvió a preguntar, un poco más despierto, pero no mucho más.

- Ehm, pues..., su hermano, el señor Inuyasha.

De repente el señor Sesshomaru abría los ojos completamente, se incorporó girándose y mirándome con unos ojos completamente abiertos me preguntó.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, escuchamos al señor Inuyasha berrear por el "inútil, infeliz y malnacido" de su hermano bastante cerca de nuestra habitación. ¡Oh, no!, la pobre Yoko había fracasado y no pudo parar a ese elefante desbocado. Nos quedamos helados, o eso creo yo, porque al menos, yo me quedé como una estatua de hielo.

- Maldita sea.- Increpó en bajo el señor Sesshomaru, reaccionando. - Rin, sal ahí fuera y entretenlo como quieras, me da igual como, necesito tiempo para salir de aquí.

Le dije que sí en un gesto afirmativo y salí deprisa a interceptarle, justo en el momento en el que el señor Inuyasha iba a entrar en el cuarto sin pedir permiso.

- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué hace tanto escándalo?- Le regañé enfadada mientras cerraba la puerta para evitar que echara un vistazo rápido al interior.- Esa no es forma de entrar en casa de nadie.

- Yo entro en el castillo de mi padre cuando y como quiero, y ni tú ni el idiota de mi hermano me lo vais a impedir- respondió muy pagado de sí mismo, obviando por completo mi regañina.- Por cierto, hablando de idiotas, ¿Dónde está?

- ¿De quién habla?- Pregunté haciéndome la ignorante. La cuestión era conseguir tiempo.

- Pues de quien va a ser, del estúpido ese que tienes como protector. ¿Donde se ha metido?, es urgente que hable con él.

- No tengo ni idea de donde está.

- No me engañes Rin, que sé que volvió ayer al castillo.

El señor Inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse para después centrar su mirada en mí de forma bastante rara, como inquisidora. De repente me empezó a oler, haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa. No es muy agradable que invadan tu espacio vital y te olfateen con todo el descaro posible.

- Oye, tú hueles mucho a él.- En ese momento sentí como el corazón dejaba de latir un segundo.- Además, tienes una herida en el labio y un aspecto horrible.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para buscar una excusa, y la encontré.

- Pu- pu- pues porque entreno hasta muy tarde y en el último entrenamiento me di un golpe sin querer. - Hablaba deprisa, para que no notara la mentira que le estaba intentando hacer creer- Además, si huelo tanto al señor Sesshomaru será porque todo este castillo huele a él, y yo de tanto tiempo que he estado a su lado se me puede haber pegado algo de olor.

_"Por todos los dioses, menuda mentira le estoy explicando"_ pensé_. "Espero que se lo crea sin hacer muchas preguntas"._

El señor Inuyasha me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, como si quisiera decirme "no te creo, pero como no tengo otra explicación te la voy a aceptar". Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró.

De acuerdo, tu ganas.- Me dijo derrotado, pero no muy convencido.- Y ahora dime donde esta ese malnacido infeliz.

- ¿Y para qué me buscas Inuyasha?- sonó una voz pausada y cargada de autoridad detrás de él. Era el señor Sesshomaru, ya vestido y como si no hubiera pasado nada, viniendo tranquilamente hacia nosotros. Por un momento pensé en cómo había salido de mi habitación sin que nadie se percatara, ya que la puerta principal era la única entrada. Pero decidí no seguir con esa duda, no era el momento de pensar algo así. Además, el castillo es suyo, el conocerá todos los recovecos mejor que nadie.

- Ah... eres tú - respondió el señor Inuyasha como si no hubiera pasado nada- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? llevo dos horas buscándote por el castillo.

- Que yo sepa, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada- Le dijo el señor Sesshomaru cortante.

- Lo que tu digas.- Contestó el señor Inuyasha socarrón- Bueno, vamos al grano. Tenemos que hablar de un tema muy serio.

- Más te vale que sea un asunto de vida o muerte para que puedas justificar que hayas entrado en mi casa sin mi permiso y armando semejante escándalo.- Le dijo con un todo de enfadado, mirándolo muy fijamente.

- Pues lo es, y muy grave.- respondió el señor Inuyasha. Ese tono de voz no me gustó nada.- Vamos, están todos esperando.

Iba a irse con el señor Sesshomaru cuando de repente el señor Inuyasha se giró de nuevo.

- Rin, creo que tú deberías venir a esta reunión, ya que también te incumbe.

- D-de acuerdo- respondí sorprendida por la invitación- Termino de arreglarme y bajo en un momento.

Mientras ellos se iban, volví a entrar en mi cuarto y recogí corriendo mis cosas de aseo junto a un kimono de recambio, saliendo al baño para asearme muy rápido. Si me daba prisa, entre quince y veinte minutos estaría lista.

**9 de Septiembre.**

Exactamente en quince minutos y después de preguntarle a un criado donde estaban situados, fui corriendo al comedor, donde sabia que estarían todos esperándome. Llegue, y saludé deprisa a todo el mundo, disculpándome por el retraso para después sentarme. Ahí me fijé que estaban Kagome, el señor Miroku, la señora Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede, además de los dos hermanos. Estaban todos muy serios, y aquello me dio muy mala sensación, no eran buenas noticias, eso estaba claro.

- Y bien. ¿Que es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó el señor Sesshomaru. Le mire rápidamente pero él no me correspondió. Entonces el señor Miroku habló.

- Tengo una muy mala noticia, sobre algo que ya pensábamos que estaba muerto y enterrado, pero que, creo, ha vuelto contra todo pronóstico.

Le miré interrogante, no entendía lo que quería decir. El señor Miroku se puso muy serio.

- Pensamos que Naraku está vivo.

Noté como si todo me diera vueltas y me faltara el aire. Era imposible, una broma pesada.

- Señor Miroku, eso no puede ser verdad. - Casi no podía hablar de la impresión.- Le mataron, todos ustedes le mataron, y todos vimos como se desintegraba. Kagome fue testigo directa de su muerte.

- Eso creíamos- habló la señora Sango.- Pero hemos descubierto una prueba nos hace sospechar que sigue vivo.

- ¿Y qué clase de prueba es esa?- preguntó el señor Sesshomaru con autoridad.

Después de escuchar la pregunta, el señor Miroku levantó su mano derecha, donde vi con horror que volvía a llevar un pañuelo oscuro y el rosario. Destapó la mano un poco, suficiente para que viéramos todos el vórtice que tenía en el. Después lo cerró, para comentar que le había salido esta misma mañana y que por eso la reunión se había organizado de forma tan abrupta.

- Oh, no.- suspiré, mientras me inclinaba, hinqué los codos en la mesa y me cubrí la boca con las manos. Esa era una prueba concluyente, no había discusión.

El vórtice del señor Miroku es una maldición familiar que Naraku le hizo a su abuelo, el cual murió tragado por su propio vórtice. Pasa de generación en generación, cuando mata al padre pasa al primer hijo varón. Y me acordé del pequeño Akira.

- Bien, está claro que ese monstruo sigue vivo, o al menos ha vuelto al espacio terrenal, aunque no sabemos cómo demonios lo ha hecho- dijo Kagome, preocupada y aun dudosa.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Lo mejor es buscar el escondite donde está metido y acabar ahora con él, antes de que sea más fuerte- concluyó el señor Inuyasha.

- Ya, pero ya lo hemos hablado antes y es muy poco probable que encontremos su escondite- replicó el señor Miroku.- Recuerda lo que nos costó matarlo.

- Sí, pero le encontramos varias veces- respondió entonces Kagome.- Si lo hicimos muchas veces en el pasado, podremos volver a conseguirlo.

Entonces habló la anciana Kaede, y todos le prestamos atención.

- Lo que sí está claro es que Naraku, si es que realmente es él, no se habrá quedado en el mismo estado en el que lo encontramos. Ha tardado diez años en aparecer y ha tenido mucho tiempo para mejorar y hacerse más fuerte. Tal vez lleve vivo mucho tiempo y ahora haga acto de presencia porque está preparado para presentarnos batalla.

En el comedor había un silencio sepulcral. La anciana continuó.

- No sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, si está vivo o si es un fantasma, si ha generado nuevos clones o si ha resucitado algún clon antiguo. Y aun así, no podemos descartar que no sea Naraku sino otro ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder realizar algo así. Si así fuera, antaño nos utilizó a todos de un modo u otro porque su objetivo desde el principio fue la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Pero ahora ya no le mueve nada en particular, y si ha decidido hacer acto de presencia es porque busca una cosa. Venganza.

No se oía ni una mosca. Todos pensábamos lo mismo que la anciana Kaede, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

- Naraku no es ningún idiota. Nos matará a todos, uno a uno, como si fuéramos animales de caza.- siguió explicando la venerable anciana.- No será tan tonto como para enfrentarse a todos de golpe, porque sabe que entre todos podemos plantarle cara, como sucedió la vez que le derrotamos. Nos buscará en el momento más propicio y acabará con nuestras vidas porque su odio hacia nosotros ha sido más fuerte que la muerte. Incluso con la esfera de los cuatro espíritus desaparecida, ha sido capaz de volver de nuevo a la vida, de alguna forma que aun no hemos podido averiguar.

- Por eso mismo vieja pienso que hay que contraatacar ahora- Respondió el señor Inuyasha muy resuelto.- Yo no pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que ese desgraciado venga a por mí. Prefiero plantarle cara y matarlo con mis propias garras.- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Señora Sango, ¿Kohaku sabe algo de esto?

En el instante que nombré a Kohaku, el señor Sesshomaru me miró rápidamente, tán rapido que nadie se dió cuenta menos yo, pero no dijo nada.

- No, no sabe nada de momento.-respondió algo preocupada.

- Hemos decidido no contarle lo que está pasando para evitarle mayor sufrimiento. Además, hasta que no recabemos más información no podremos tomar medidas sobre su persona- indicó el señor Miroku.

La señora Sango parecía estar entera, pero en sus ojos solo podía ver angustia. Su marido y su hijo estaban en grave peligro por culpa de esa amenaza, y posiblemente Kohaku y sus hijas también.

- De acuerdo. Iremos a buscarle- concluyó Kagome- Pero creo que lo correcto sería que fuéramos todos los presentes aquí,

- Yo no puedo ir- indicó la anciana Kaede.- Estoy muy mayor ya para ir persiguiendo demonios, Además, hay que proteger la aldea y vigilar a Kohaku por si hay algún problema.

De pronto vimos como el señor Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

- ¡EHH, DESGRACIADO!- el señor Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento como un resorte- ¿ADONDE TE CREES QUE VAS?

- A matar a mi presa- el señor Sesshomaru giró levemente la cabeza -... solo.

Y nos dejó allí plantados, mientras que el señor Inuyasha vociferaba y pataleaba, soltando una sarta de insultos. Sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era una insensatez, pedí disculpas y salí precipitadamente a buscarle. Cuando le vi en el pasillo, le llamé para que parara, lo que hizo que girara en mi dirección.

- ¿Qué quieres Rin?- me preguntó. Por ese tono de voz se le notaba enfadado, aunque no sabía si era por la existencia de Naraku o por todo lo demás.

- Tengo que hablar con usted en privado de algo muy importante. ¿Podría venir a mis aposentos esta noche?- le dije levemente nerviosa.

El señor Sesshomaru me miro como si estuviera pensando algo, se giró y siguió su camino. Eso me alivió, porque en su lenguaje venía a decir que aceptaba la invitación. Sabiendo que había retrasado por unas horas su salida y eso era tiempo ganado para todos, volví al comedor a proseguir con la reunión.

- ¡Bien mocosa!- bufó el señor Inuyasha nada más cerrar yo la puerta- Ya que ese malnacido que tienes como protector nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte, ¿Tu qué vas a hacer?, ¿Te alias con nosotros y te vienes, o le serás fiel a ese antisocial como siempre?

- ¡Por supuesto que iré con ustedes!- le contesté algo dolida mientras me sentaba. Después de aquella noticia tan mala, solo me faltaba tener que aguantar los bufidos del señor Inuyasha. -Eso no hace falta ni decirlo.

- Rin. ¿Lo has meditado bien?- me preguntó la señora Sango.

- Por supuesto. No he estado tantos años entrenando para que ahora me refugie en un rincón del castillo esperando a que otros solucionen el problema- Sonreí.- Además, somos un equipo ¿No?

- Creo que Sango no se refiere a eso.- respondió Kagome. -Creo que se refiere a si vas a tener problemas con Sesshomaru por ir con nosotros.

- ¡Oh!, no tranquilas, el señor Sesshomaru da por sentado que iré con ustedes- decidí contar una pequeña mentira para no preocuparles más.- Y ya lo han oído, dice que irá solo, lo que significa que no cuenta conmigo para ir a buscar a Naraku.

Pareció que quedaron todos satisfechos con la explicación, pero yo no tenía tan claro que al señor Sesshomaru no le importara que me fuera con ellos. Creía, o al menos eso pensaba, que él quería que me quedara protegida en el castillo, aunque ya le he demostrado de todas las maneras que puedo defenderme sola, e incluso, ser útil en alguna batalla. Pero en fin, aun tendrá esa manía de protegerme.

Seguimos hablando de la organización del viaje, y cuando se acabó la reunión, despedimos a la anciana Kaede que volvía a la aldea para ponerles sobre aviso. Luego fui a mi cuarto a preparar las cosas para el viaje que íbamos a realizar. Esperaba que, por el bien de todos, ese viaje fuera breve, o al menos, que la anciana Kaede tuviera razón y no fuera Naraku… o sino para averiguar cómo ese vórtice había vuelto a la mano del señor Miroku.

**10 de Septiembre.**

A la noche había terminado de dejarlo todo listo. Era solo acostarme temprano y ya estaba todo, ya que acordamos salir muy temprano.

Antes quise darme un baño y me fui a disfrutar por última vez de ese lujo en condiciones. A partir de mañana nos conformaríamos con un lago o un rio helado, las comodidades no serían las mismas. Una vez que acabé, entré en mi cuarto secándome el pelo con una gruesa tela absorbente y dispuesta a dormirme cuando oí un ruido muy fuerte, como si la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Pegué un brinco, para darme la vuelta y ver que era el señor Sesshomaru. Enfrascada como estaba con todo lo preparativos del viaje, me había olvidado que teníamos que hablar.

- ¡Ah! me ha dado un buen susto.

El señor Sesshomaru apoyó su espalda en la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Que reconsidere su actitud con respecto a este viaje.- dije mientras lanzaba la tela con la que me había secado el pelo a un rincón de la habitación

- No.

Sentí como las orejas me ardían de rabia.

"_¿Pero cómo puede ser tan terco y dejarnos abandonados a nuestra suerte de esa forma?"_

- ¿Me podría dar una razón lógica para que mantenga esa actitud?- Le pregunté un poco impaciente.

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.- respondió mientras hacía ademán de irse.

- Por favor, se lo ruego. No me dé la espalda cuando le hablo.- le recriminé entre enfadada e implorante. Muy estoico cuando quiere, pero esa es su forma de taparse los oídos y hacer que no oye nada cuando hay algo que no le interesa escuchar.

El señor Sesshomaru se paró y se dio la vuelta, para mirarme fijamente.

- ¿Te atreves a darme órdenes, Rin? -se acercó mientras me miraba con furia, haciendo que me entrara el pánico, retrocediera unos pasos y me arrepintiera de haberle contestado así. Su entonación era bajo, pero terrorífica.- ¿Quien te crees que eres para ser tan impertinente?

- Yo no soy nadie, señor Sesshomaru, lo mismo que usted para faltarle el respeto a los demás.- respondí después de tragar saliva y aterrorizada por su actitud, pero dispuesta a no claudicar.- Le recuerdo que ignorar a la gente mientras habla es una enorme falta de respeto, por si no lo sabía.

El señor Sesshomaru me miró intensamente apretando los puños, pero se auto controló. Estaba claro que nadie se atrevió nunca a decirle las cosas a la cara, y por eso su comportamiento es tan arrogante.

- Continua.- Me dijo, visiblemente molesto mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Lo que va a hacer es una temeridad. Ya escuchó a la anciana Kaede, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, ni sus intenciones, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si es él. Enfrentarse usted solo contra Naraku podría significar su muerte.

El señor Sesshomaru me miraba fijamente, para después hacer una leve sonrisa.

- No os necesito a ti ni a ninguno de esos "insectos" para derrotar a ese estúpido semidemonio.

- A nosotros puede que no, pero al señor Inuyasha sí que lo necesita- respondí anonadada. Así que nos consideraba poco menos que "basura inútil..."

- A él menos que a nadie- respondió.

- No se engañe, señor Sesshomaru.- Negaba con la cabeza, vista la terquedad de este demonio.- Subestima mucho el poder de Naraku, o quienquiera que sea. Y, en el caso que fuera él, le recuerdo que ese "estúpido" semidemonio como suele llamarle usted, utiliza una barrera mágica que hasta ahora no ha podido destruir, ni siquiera cuando acabaron con él. Posiblemente esa barrera aun sea más fuerte, y ahí es donde entra el señor Inuyasha.

El señor Sesshomaru me prestaba atención. Decidí continuar.

- "Colmillo explosivo" es perfecta para matar enemigos muy poderosos, pero solo eso, no puede destruir barreras protectoras. Y en cuanto a "colmillo sagrado", mata a los muertos y a los fantasmas. Pero ninguna de las dos es lo suficientemente efectiva para destruir su barrera, y si no se destruye antes no habrá nada que hacer.- suspiré y continué.- Sin embargo, el señor Inuyasha ha conseguido con bastante esfuerzo que "colmillo de hierro" sea una espada perfecta para destrozar barreras mágicas y para atrapar remolinos de energía demoníaca, es por eso que le necesita. Necesita el poder de "Colmillo de hierro" para poder localizarle, que el rompa esa barrera o apresarle y destruirle.

- Hum, Eso tiene fácil solución- me respondió haciendo una leve sonrisa de medio lado. Y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- ¡No! ¿Lo ve?, no ha entendido nada de lo que te he explicado- repliqué frustrada.

- Lo he entendido perfectamente - me soltó con una tranquilidad pasmosa.- "Solo" necesito el poder de "colmillo de hierro" para destruir la barrera, no a ese estúpido semi demonio.

- Ahí está "su" problema señor Sesshomaru, usted no puede coger esa espada cuando le apetezca o cuando le convenga.- Me acerqué a él.- Esa espada no le va a aceptar nunca y jamás trabajará con usted, asúmalo de una vez. Ella misma eligió a su dueño, y eso implica que si quiere el poder de esa espada, tendrá que aceptarle a él, le guste o no. El señor Inuyasha **es** "colmillo de hierro" de la misma forma que usted **es** "colmillo sagrado".

Vi por un momento que sus ojos relampagueaban de furia, pero se contuvo.

- Todo eso ya lo sé Rin, así que no te metas donde no te llaman.- Me contestó con un dejo de enfado.- Que sea la última vez que me vuelves a hablar así, que te quede claro.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?, ¿Que no me meta, que no le dé ordenes?- Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida y enfadada de verdad. - O sea, que por culpa de su estúpida arrogancia nos pueden matar a TODOS, incluido a niños inocentes, ¿Y me dice que no me meta ni le diga lo que tiene que hacer?

- Ya lo has oído.- me ladró imperturbable. Eso aun me enfadaba más, parecía que todo eso a él le importaba un bledo.

- Es usted… un maldito egoísta señor Sesshomaru- le reclamé muy bajo pero rabiosa mientras bajé mi mirada al suelo. Mis lágrimas de rabia luchaban por salir de mis cuencas y apretaba mis puños por la frustración. Sinceramente no me esperaba que el señor Sesshomaru demostrara semejante desprecio por mis amigos- Hasta ahora siempre le he respetado y reverenciado, hiciera lo que hiciera, y siempre le he puesto en un pedestal, incluso cuando caí en la trampa de Jaaku jamás dejé de admirarle y respetarle. Sé que no voy a salir viva de este cuarto por lo que le voy a decir, pero mal que le pese si me voy a meter porque en ello depende la vida de muchas personas. Gente inocente que no tiene culpa de nada.

- Por supuesto, como tu "amigo" Kohaku- me respondió con desprecio.

Esa insinuación que me dijo más la mirada que me soltó fue un golpe bajo que no pude soportar. Me fui directa a él y e intenté darle una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, pero me interceptó con la mano. Por todos los dioses, me hizo sentir como una cualquiera.

El señor Sesshomaru me obligó a bajar mi mano y me miró de una forma que hizo que se me helara la sangre, no sabía si iba a matarme después de aquella insolencia.

- Si lo vuelves a intentar me olvidaré de quien eres y te mataré, recuérdalo bien porque no te daré otra oportunidad. - Me indicó mientras me soltó la mano con una frialdad que hizo que no me quedara la más mínima duda de sus futuras intenciones.

Volvió a mirarme, era una mirada que parecida de furia, pero no, era la mirada que tenía cuando me besó la noche anterior. Antes de que me pusiera roja y él lo notara, decidí no pensar más en ello.

El señor Sesshomaru, considerando que la discusión estaba terminada volvió a hacer ademan de irse. Así que volví a armarme de valor para decirle lo siguiente

- Yo… yo también voy a ir, pero con ellos.

Paró en seco y volvió a mirarme.

- No irás.

- Iré porque se trata de mi deber.- contesté.- Mientras sepa que la gente que quiero corre peligro, yo iré a donde sea necesario para ayudarles. Y ellos son como mi familia.

- Tu deber es para conmigo.

- Mi deber es para con los míos- le corregí.- y eso le incluye a usted también.

- Te quedarás en el castillo hasta nueva orden.- Respondió contundente.

- Señor Sesshomaru.- Carraspeé, porque sabía que podía meterme en un problema muy gordo. Ya lo había hecho enfadar bastante como para que ahora le cuestionara una orden directa.- Si me obliga a quedarme en el castillo me escaparé para ir con ellos, y por muchos soldados y personal de servicio que ponga, hallaré la forma de hacerlo, usted sabe que soy capaz.

Pareció que se quedara un momento reflexionando. Súbitamente me dijo:

- Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Suspiré aliviada, pensaba que me había librado de esto por el momento, aunque esperaba que luego, si las cosas se ponían feas, no cambiara de opinión.

Pensando, a lo mejor que ya estaba todo discutido, decidió marcharse

- Señor Sesshomaru, queda una última cosa y ya le dejo en paz.- Suspiré haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas. Estaba muy nerviosa por el tema a tratar.- Q- qu- quisiera saber que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con... n-nosotros.

El señor Sesshomaru se quedó muy quieto, se giró y me miró fijamente. No supe averiguar lo que me quería decir con la mirada, no sé si era cansancio, tristeza, frustración...

- De momento no vamos a decir nada- Argumentó- Naraku, o quien quiera que sea, puede tener espías, y si lo descubre no dudará en utilizarlo a conveniencia.

- Ya.- Contesté mientras agachaba la cabeza. El señor Sesshomaru tenía razón, esto era un punto débil para los dos, pero de todos modos no pude evitar quedarme algo decepcionada. No sé, supongo que esperaba algo más romántico, pero esa palabra no existe en su lenguaje. De pronto, noté como una lágrima purgaba por salir.

- Que sucede Rin- me interrogó. Debió notar la lágrima.

Levanté de nuevo la cabeza y le miré. Quería pensar que él lo deseaba tanto como yo, rogaba a todos los dioses que me abrazara y que se quedara conmigo esta noche, le necesitaba, aun siendo un arrogante egoísta le amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y solo el pensar que tenía que separarme de él, que no podría tocarle ni abrazarle, que volvería a tratarle como mi protector delante de todo el mundo para aparentar que entre nosotros no pasaba nada, me carcomía el corazón. Pero en vez de irse se quedó quieto como una estatua.

Me lancé a su torso y le abracé con fuerza mientas musitaba "No quiero que se vaya". Y rogué de nuevo a todos los dioses para que no me rechazara, para que no me mirara con desprecio y me dejara sola.

De pronto, noté como una de sus garras me cogía el mentón, obligando a mirarle al rostro. Me separé un poco de él para observarle. Su mirada era serena, casi podría decir que dulce, pero no lo puedo decir con claridad. Inclinó su rostro contra el mío y me besó.

Al principio fue un beso casto, suave y delicado, notando como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. En ese instante y en el mismo beso, el señor Sesshomaru abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, pero fue un gesto suave. Le correspondí uniendo nuestras lenguas en una especie de danza que parecía no tener í separarme para recuperar algo de aire, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él. En ese momento, yo deslicé mis manos por su cuello mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura. Le miré a los ojos, sintiendo que podría perderme en ellos, mientras que la poca cordura y voluntad que podía tener en ese momento se desvanecía en el aire.

Nos volvimos a besar, con más ímpetu esta vez. Recuerdo que pasé mi mano hacia su nuca y mis dedos se deslizaron por su pelo blanco y el beso que nos dábamos empezó a subir de intensidad. Estábamos enfebrecidos, sin podernos controlar, apretándonos con fuerza como si quisiéramos poseernos el uno al otro. Notaba como me faltaba el aire de nuevo e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para que mis pulmones recibieran su alimento. En ese momento, Sesshomaru me besó el labio inferior y el mentón, mientras jadeo mi nombre.

Aquel sonido, tan ronco y sensual, hizo que mi excitación subiera por las nubes. Volvimos a buscar nuestras bocas y nos besamos de nuevo, con ansia, casi con desesperación. No podía soportarlo más.

"_Hágalo",_ surgió espontáneamente de mi pensamiento. Todo mi deseo y mi anhelo se resumían en aquella palabra.

El señor Sesshomaru, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me levantó como si fuera una pluma y me puso contra la pared.. Enrolle mis piernas en su cadera para que no cargara tanto el peso, y sentí como una de sus garras acariciaban mi muslo izquierdo, subiendo la parte de abajo, para subir hacia arriba por todo mi torso y abrirme el cuello del yukata con impaciencia. Eso hizo que gran parte de mi cuello y escote quedara al descubierto, empezando a lamerlo y besarlo con frenesí.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía, mientras me sostenía abrazándole el cuello y parte de la espalda. Volvió a buscar mi boca y nos volvimos a besar con lujuria, mientras yo intentaba quitarle el haori. Pero como no encontraba su cinturón, igualmente agarré el cuello de la prenda y la tiré hacia atrás, destapando un hombro. Entonces fui yo la que lo besé en el cuello y el hombro, arrancando un gemido ronco por su parte que escuché cerca de mi oído. Podía notar perfectamente su erección, y sentí como una de sus garras bajaba para desatarse el hakama, o mejor dicho, a arrancármelo. Me iba a tomar allí mismo en ese momento, y la verdad, yo no esperaba que tardara mucho más. Solo quería que lo hiciera ya y poder sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mí.

Y de pronto, escuchamos al señor Inuyasha viniendo hacia el cuarto llamando por mí. Paramos inmediatamente y nos miramos.

Maldición, será oportuno... - Masculló entre dientes el señor Sesshomaru. Me bajó de la pared y nos recompusimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Justo cuando ya estábamos presentables abrió la puerta como si fuera el jefe mismo del castillo.

- Ah, Rin, estas...- Las miradas que debíamos tener los dos tuvieron que ser impactantes, porque vi como se puso lívido, después verde y luego amarillo para volver a ser blanco.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que llame a la puerta antes de entrar a los aposentos de alguien?- le cuestioné algo cansada.

- Lo siento, es una mala costumbre- respondió un poco avergonzado mientra se rascaba la cabeza, para después decir con sorna.- Perdona, Pero… ¿Estabas ocupada?

Vi como el señor Sesshomaru apretaba los puños y giraba la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba el señor Inuyasha, con una cara que hubiera hecho que el más valiente se meara en el hakama.

- ¿A usted que le parece señor Inuyasha?- le pregunté bastante cortante.

- Vale, de acuerdo, ya sé cuando molesto, ya hablaré contigo más tarde.- Hizo un gesto como que nos olvidáramos de él y un ademán de irse. Decidí que le atendería, primero para que el señor Sesshomaru se calmara y segundo porque si no, el señor Inuyasha no nos dejaría tranquilos. De todos modos, ya lo había estropeado todo.

- Señor Sesshomaru, espere aquí un momento, en seguida le atiendo.- le dije al señor Sesshomaru haciéndole discretamente un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara, mientras me dirigía en dirección a la puerta a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Cerré la puerta, y antes de que el señor Inuyasha empezara a hablar, lo agarré de una oreja y lo arrastré por el pasillo hasta que consideré que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del señor Sesshomaru. Mientras, él intentaba zafarse como podía.

- ¡AAAAHHHGGG!- Se iba quejando hasta que lo solté.- ¿Se puede saber porque me has agarrado de la oreja?

- Porque se lo merecía.- le reprendí enfadada después de soltarle y girarme cara a él.- ¿Usted porque entra de esa forma en los aposentos privados de las personas sin su permiso?

- Eh, que solo iba a comentarte que salimos a las seis de la mañana.- Se defendió el señor Inuyasha mientras se rascaba la oreja que le había agarrado. – Por cierto, os veo últimamente muy juntitos a mi hermano y a ti. – Por un momento me quedé lívida. - ¿Me podrías explicar, si no es mucha molestia, como es que una jovencita honorable como tú está con un macho a solas, en sus aposentos, a altas horas de la noche?

- ¿Se puede saber que está insinuando, señor Inuyasha? – decidí contraatacar mientras me cruzaba de brazos antes de que el notara algo raro.

- No, nada – Inuyasha hizo como que no le interesaba el tema. – Pero he notado que cada vez que os encuentro juntos, huele bastante raro, como si alguien estuviera en celo.

- Señor Inuyashaaaa….- Estaba con el puño cerrado y levantado, a punto de perder los estribos y darle un coscorrón por su atrevimiento, pero decidí calmarme. Si me provocaba se daría cuenta y era justo lo último que quería.- En fin, se lo voy a contar.

A veces, la explicación más lógica es la más efectiva. Así que puse una pose de indiferencia para evitar conjeturas por su parte.

- Verá, estaba intentado convencer al señor Sesshomaru para que viniera con nosotros.

- ¡Anda, mira tú qué bien!- me contestó con sorna.- Pero primero, aun no me has contestado porque estabais "hablando" en un habitáculo tan privado como los aposentos de una doncella, y segundo, al idiota ese no hace falta que lo amarres contra su voluntad. Está claro que no quiere venir, y no nos hace ninguna falta.

- Está equivocado.- le contesté mientras mi cerebro no hacía más que pedir un poco de paciencia. Entre los dos iban a acabar conmigo.- Primeramente, lo llevé a mis aposentos porque no quería que nos interrumpieran. Es el único sitio donde "pensaba" que tenía algo de privacidad, visto como se ha adueñado de todo el castillo.

- ¿Insinúas acaso que soy un aprovechado?- Se inclinó ante mí mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo- Le respondí con la misma cara que me ponía el.

Y ahí nos quedamos los dos, retándonos con la mirada, hasta que el señor Inuyasha claudicó.

- Y en segundo lugar, si es imprescindible que venga.- Continué, satisfecha por haberle ganado.- "Colmillo de hierro" no tiene suficiente poder destructor como para vencerle, y en este caso, "Colmillo explosivo" es la más indicada para acabar con él. Y eso incluye que él venga con nosotros.

- ¡Bah!, de todos modos, aunque nos haga falta el no vendrá, ya lo ha dejado claro esta mañana.

- Eso es lo que usted cree. Estaba a punto de convencerle cuando entró como una tromba en mi cuarto.- Comenté con un leve dejo de enfado. Era una mentira, claro está, pero sería una forma de que no pensara en lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.- Esperemos que, gracias a su "oportuna" participación, no haya cambiado de opinión y se retracte.

- ¿En serio?- El señor Inuyasha estaba sorprendido.- Quien lo hubiera dicho….- Meneó la cabeza como no dando crédito a lo que oía.- De todos modos, yo no me fio de ese perro sarnoso.

- Bien, si no se puede fiar de él, al menos fíese de mí.- Respondí con una leve sonrisa.

El señor Inuyasha me miró un rato, como si quisiera averiguar algo. De repente se giró, y mientras se iba tranquilamente me dijo como si estuviera sentenciando:

- De acuerdo, me fiaré de ti, pero si quieres un consejo de amigo y de paso, de hermano mayor, ves con mucho cuidado con Sesshomaru. Que no te extrañe que no solo quiera tu compañía fuera de su lecho.

Le dije que no se preocupara, que el señor Sesshomaru jamás haría algo así, para evitar que siguiera sospechando algo. Nos despedimos, y mientras le veía alejarse, pensé en que el señor Inuyasha estaba en el camino correcto.

"_No lo sabe aún, pero lo sospecha". _

El señor Sesshomaru y yo debemos ir con cuidado, al menos hasta que sepamos a qué o quién nos estamos enfrentando de verdad. Decidí volver con el señor Sesshomaru y terminar la conversación que teníamos pendiente.

Entré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta, para apoyarme un rato y suspirar.

- Ni siquiera dentro de mis aposentos podemos hablar tranquilos.- le dije mientras sonreía.

- Ya veo. – Contestó neutro, pero por el tono que lo dijo, creo que estaba pensando en como poner coto al señor Inuyasha dentro del castillo.

- En serio, creo que será mejor que se vaya, al menos por hoy.- le indiqué educadamente.- El señor Inuyasha "literalmente" se huele algo, y es posible que esté espiando a ver si sus sospechas se confirman o no. Al menos que haya cambiado de opinión.

El señor Sesshomaru se quedó pensando un momento, para hacer un muy leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Si, será lo mejor.

Se disponía a irse, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta le agarré suavemente de la manga.

- Señor Sesshomaru… yo…

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos, como si no supiéramos que hacer. Deseaba despedirme de él, besarle y abrazarle, volverme a sentir segura entre sus brazos, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos sin vernos. Lo deseaba tanto que tuve un amago de impulso, pero algo en mi cerebro reaccionó, sabiendo que a lo mejor si empezaba ya no podría parar, y era importante por el momento mantener esta relación en secreto. Sobre todo si teníamos al señor Inuyasha espiando a ver qué hacíamos. Tragué saliva.

- Buenas noches, señor Sesshomaru.- dije con un tono suave y sonreí levemente.- Que tenga mucha suerte en su búsqueda en solitario.

El señor Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero con su mirada me dio a entender que pensaba algo parecido. En cuanto le solté la manga, se giró, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Decidí irme a dormir, viendo que ya no había nada que hacer. Teníamos que levantarnos muy temprano, y cuando más alargara la vigilia más difícil sería levantarme al día siguiente. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pensé en la relación que teníamos el señor Sesshomaru y yo. Era claro que iba a ser su concubina, porque pensar en que era su pareja "oficial" era algo absolutamente imposible. No sé, con cualquier otra persona y en circunstancias distintas no hubiera aceptado un ofrecimiento así, pero con él… es todo tan distinto…

Sorprendentemente, me conformo con esa situación, y en el fondo me alegro. Soy muy consciente de que esto es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar, y para mí es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido soñar. A veces pienso si no me estoy rebajando demasiado, el papel de concubina no es precisamente un rango muy digno que digamos, pero si lo pienso con calma llego a la misma conclusión, podría haber sido mucho peor. Hace unos meses no me lo hubiera imaginado ni en sueños, de hecho pensaba de tendría que salir del castillo debido a su rechazo total, así que puedo decir que mi sueño se ha cumplido.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos todos muy temprano, desayunamos frugalmente y partimos prácticamente en seguida. El señor Jaken decidió quedarse a cuidar el castillo, según él, por si a Naraku se le ocurría atacarlo poder estar ahí para repeler el ataque. De hecho, nos extrañó a todos que no siguiera al señor Sesshomaru.

- Ha dicho que no quería a nadie con él, que lo único que haría sería estorbarle. –Sollozó cuando alguien, creo que el señor Miroku, le preguntó por qué no había ido con el señor Sesshomaru.

Así que después de despedirnos de él y del resto del personal del castillo, salimos en busca de respuestas. De momento llevamos unas dos semanas aproximadamente, buscando, pero sin nada que indique que Naraku está vivo. Hemos registrado todos los antiguos escondites que tenía Naraku, pero está todo abandonado y sin señales de que alguien haya pasado por ahí, y también hemos preguntado a todo demonio con el que nos hemos encontrado y hemos podido hablar si han notado algún aura demoníaca muy potente, rastros de Shouki, Shaimyousous…, nada que indique su presencia. Lo único que hemos visto anormal es que están desapareciendo pueblos enteros de humanos y de demonios, donde están los terrenos hay marcas muy vivas de que ha estallado una gran energía demoníaca. Según Kagome, parece como si hubiera estallado una bomba dentro de esos pueblos.

Lo que si vemos preocupante es que vemos muchísimos demonios de bajo rango, sobretodo Onis, muy desorientados y con la mirada perdida, como si fueran zombis. De hecho, nada más vernos se vuelven locos y nos atacan sin piedad. Es algo que hemos comentado todos, porque aunque los Onis no tengan un gran intelecto y sean poco más que bestias que pueden hablar, tampoco es normal que se comporten de esa forma, es francamente muy extraño.

En fin, continuare en cuanto pueda, ya es muy tarde y debo descansar un poco, sino mañana no habrá nadie que pueda despertarme.

**11 de Septiembre.**

Ahora ya sabemos que no es Naraku, él está muerto y bien muerto. Lo que no sabemos es quién demonios le ha puesto ese vórtice al señor Miroku.

Hace dos días, por la noche, sucedió algo bastante increíble y que ha hecho que nos replanteemos este viaje. Resulta que estábamos durmiendo cuando la señora Sango, que era la que estaba de guardia, dio la voz de alarma. Nos atacaban un grupo de Onis bastante encolerizados y bien dispuestos a devorarnos. Nos pusimos todos de pié en seguida, cogimos nuestras armas y empezamos a defendernos. De pronto, un Oni se puso detrás de la señora Sango dispuesto a atacarla, y como la señora Sango estaba peleando contra otros dos Onis, solo le dio tiempo a girarse para ver cómo estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo. De pronto, escuché como el señor Miroku se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba situada la señora Sango.

- ¡Sango, apártate, voy a utilizar el vórtice!

Pero cuando se destapó la mano y puso el vórtice en dirección al Oni, quedó petrificado, completamente sorprendido. El vórtice estaba en su mano, pero de ahí no salió ningún efecto de aspiración, como si el vórtice estuviera desactivado. El Oni, que le había oído llegar, se giró y consideró que el señor Miroku era mejor presa que la señora Sango, así que se dirigió a él hecho una furia. Suerte que una flecha de Kagome le alcanzó y lo derribó, porque seguramente el señor Miroku se hubiera llevado un buen zarpazo.

Cuando acabamos con todos los Onis, nos reunimos, y el señor Miroku no hacía más de mirarse la mano derecha, como si no diera crédito a lo que había sucedido. El señor Inuyasha le preguntó que le había pasado.

- No lo sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Lo único que sé es que cuanto tenía el vórtice que puso Naraku a mi familia esto no había sucedido nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Interrogó la señora Sango.

- Chicos…puede que me esté precipitando al llegar a esta conclusión, pero es posible que este Vórtice no lo haya puesto Naraku.

Todos hicimos una exclamación de sorpresa. No era nada propio del señor Miroku llegar a semejante conclusión de forma tan precipitada.

- ¿Estás de broma Miroku?- Le espetó el señor Inuyasha.- No puede haber otro ser que te haya puesto ese vórtice, solo Naraku podía hacerlo.

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que este vórtice no es el mismo que el que nos puso Naraku a nuestra familia.- Respondió el señor Miroku calmado, pero con un dejo de cansancio.- Desde que descubrí que estaba en mi mano no he parado de observarlo y ver cómo iba. He notado como funciona de diferente manera, la succión no es la misma que el anterior vórtice, es como si este le faltara potencia y fuera de peor calidad. Y el fallo de esta noche me lo ha confirmado, O a Naraku le fallan los poderes, o este vórtice me lo ha puesto otro ser demoníaco.

El señor Miroku cerró el puño, se giró y se fue, con aire cansado, era evidente que no se esperaba ni de lejos esta conclusión con respecto al vórtice. Vi como la señora Sango corrió hacia él, supongo que para hacerle compañía. Los demás decidimos dejarles tranquilos. Nos sentamos y volvimos a encender la fogata.

Shippo entonces preguntó.

- Chicos ¿Qué os parece lo que nos ha dicho Miroku?

- La verdad es que no sé qué pensar…- Respondió Kagome.- Y si lo que dice Miroku es cierto, eso significa que tenemos un enemigo que aun no ha dado la cara.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ES NARAKU! No podría ser otro- Increpó el señor Inuyasha.- Solo ese gusano sería capaz de poner ese vórtice en la mano de Miroku.

- Yo no estoy tan segura Inuyasha- negó Kagome con la cabeza- ¿O acaso tenemos alguna otra prueba que demuestre que Naraku sigue vivo?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el señor Inuyasha no supo que responder. Estábamos todos cansados y decidimos irnos a dormir, para mañana ver que hacíamos al respecto.

El problema es que el señor Miroku ha estado dos días vigilando el vórtice, y nos ha dicho que está disminuyendo de tamaño y potencia de succión, como si estuviera desapareciendo, y eso significa que el señor Miroku puede que tenga razón y nos hayamos precipitado. Pero lo de los demonios de bajo rango y los pueblos desaparecidos nos indican que si hay algún peligro que puede amenazarnos, o al menos es a la conclusión a la que hemos llegado.

Ahora todos están dormidos, y mañana miraremos que vamos a hacer. Kagome, la señora Sango y el señor Miroku son partidarios de volver al pueblo y comentárselo a la anciana Kaede para ver los pasos a seguir. Sin embargo, el señor Inuyasha es más partidario del ataque directo y buscar por nosotros mismos quien es el que está generando todo esto. Quiere acabar con la amenaza para volver tranquilos al pueblo y olvidarnos del tema.

Estoy francamente agotada. Mañana ya veremos qué decisión tomamos, mientras tanto, solo nos queda esperar, a ver si hay alguna amenaza real o si no es para tanto y es algo que no nos atañe.

* * *

Kagome cerró la libreta y la dejó en la cama. Se sentó en el borde, se inclinó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, aguantándose pensativamente la cara con las manos. Se acordó perfectamente de aquel viaje y de cómo giraron los acontecimientos de una forma que nadie esperaba.

"_Al menos confirmamos que Naraku no sigue vivo"._

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Era otra cosa que pasó después, cuando al final decidieron regresar al pueblo, poco después de cuando acabó Rin el relato. Caminando tranquilamente, vio de reojo que Inuyasha estaba muy serio, aquello no le gustó. Decidió acercarse a él y ponerse a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?

Pero Inuyasha no contestó, todo lo contrario. Siguió caminando con sus brazos cruzados y la misma mueca seria. Kagome entonces se sintió aludida, ya que pensó que Inuyasha se había enfadado con ella por alguna tontería. No era raro, últimamente se enfadaban muy a menudo por tonterías y se peleaban, aunque luego se pedían disculpas y quedaba todo arreglado.

- Bueno, pues, si no me lo quieres decir, allá tú… Y si te he hecho algo que te haya dolido, lo siento, aunque no sé muy bien que ha sido.- Le dijo un poco dolida y enfadada.

Pero Inuyasha siguió igual. Entonces Kagome se percató de que Inuyasha no estaba enfadado, sino concentrado, así que decidió dejarle en paz. Si quería decirle algo, ya se lo comentaría en el momento adecuado.

Por la noche, después de cenar y que todos estuvieran dormidos, Inuyasha la despertó.

- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Al principio Kagome se sorprendió de que la despertara a esas horas, y menos para hablar con ella… Al menos que no fuera "solamente" para hablar…

Recordó que se sonrojó violentamente al pensar que Inuyasha quería hacer "eso" con ella. De hecho, no era ningún secreto para nadie del grupo que Miroku y Sango hacían alguna "escapadita íntima" cuando acampaban, aunque por supuesto muy de vez en cuando. Y ella e Inuyasha no habían estado juntos desde que habían salido del pueblo abruptamente al castillo de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- La interrogó visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Qué…? Oh, nada, cosas mías.- Contestó visiblemente avergonzada de haberse equivocado con las intenciones de Inuyasha.

"_Aahh, vaya, mi gozo en un pozo"_ pensó desilusionada. _"Bueno, otra vez será…"_

Cuando se hubieron apartado lo suficiente del grupo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Inuyasha le espetó.

- Sé que he sido un poco brusco contigo esta mañana, pero no quería que nadie del grupo se enterara.

Kagome se quedó un poco sorprendida. Primero porque esa era la forma de Inuyasha de pedir disculpas, cosa que hace muy poco a menudo. Pero la otra cosa era el motivo de aquella conversación, la había dejado muy intrigada.

- No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que nos vigilan.

- ¿Qué?- respondió muy sorprendida. - ¿Pero quién nos puede estar vigilando?

- No tengo ni idea, pero nos lleva siguiendo desde hace tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que está demasiado lejos para poder localizarle, pero lo huelo, y creo que lo sabe.

- Pero tú crees que puede ser….

- No, no es él.- Respondió Inuyasha pensativo.- Naraku tiene, o mejor dicho, tenía un olor inconfundible. Este ser sabe que yo puedo detectarle, por eso se mantiene tan lejos, y por eso ni Shippo, ni Kirara ni Ah-un lo han detectado. Lo que tengo claro es que es un demonio o semi-demonio.

- ¿Crees que puede ser peligroso?- Preguntó preocupada. Pero solo consiguió un alzamiento de hombros por parte de Inuyasha.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Puede ser dos cosas, o que este ser no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para atacarnos y por eso está a la espera de que nos despistemos o nos separemos, o todo lo contrario, que si sea lo suficientemente fuerte, pero que por alguna razón que desconocemos aun no ha ido a por nosotros.

- Pues entonces hay que darse prisa en llegar al pueblo antes de que ese ser decida el momento adecuado de atacarnos.- Concluyó Kagome mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se tocaba la barbilla en una pose pensativa mientras miraba al suelo.- Inuyasha, creo que deberíamos decírselo a los demás.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- volvió a replicar Inuyasha.- Que quieres ¿Volverlos a todos paranoicos?, no, de esto nos encargaremos nosotros, además, Miroku y Sango ya han sufrido bastante, al menos que vuelvan al pueblo tranquilos. Si acaso les dejaré a todos a salvo y le buscaré para enfrentarlo.

Kagome se sorprendió de que Inuyasha fuera tan considerado con Miroku y Sango, aunque a su estilo, claro está. Todos habían sido conscientes de la preocupación interior que habían pasado Miroku y Sango durante el viaje, aunque lo habían llevado con una entereza envidiable. Suponía que no es lo mismo enfrentarte a un semi-demonio como Naraku cuando estás solo que cuando ya tienes familia. Además, solo pensar en que un niño como Akira, tan simpático y resuelto, pudiera cargar con semejante carga se hacía replantear lo injusta que era a veces la vida. Ahora ya sabía por qué no quería ir al pueblo, aunque debía haber cambiado de opinión en el trayecto de vuelta.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- Pensó en alto Kagome.- Cuando nos ataque, si es que nos ataca, ya veremos que hacemos. Mientras tanto, mientras se mantenga al margen, nosotros también. Tal vez solo quiera observarnos...

- Si, pero…¿Para qué?

Viendo que tenían muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas al respecto, decidieron irse a dormir, pero aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo. Durante el resto de los días que duró el viaje de regreso estuvieron pendientes de aquel olor, pero no hubo nada anormal que les hiciera sospechar que sus vidas corrían peligro. La única precaución que tomaron fue recordarles a todos que debían ir en parejas cuando se separaban del grupo y que ninguno se alejara excesivamente del campament, pero exceptuando Rin, los demás ya sabían la norma y ninguno sospechó nada.

"_Algo está claro, si hubiera querido atacarnos, ya lo habría hecho. Tuvo muchas oportunidades"_

Lo que le había hecho recordar aquello fue precisamente cuando Rin nombró que un ser entró en su habitación sin su permiso. Al principio no ató cabos, pero al volver a nombrarlo Rin brevemente en este diario, y sobre todo al plasmar en el diario el viaje tuvo una corazonada. Si ese ser del que Rin habla y el que nos siguió son la misma persona, significa que no nos seguían a ellos, sino a Rin

"_Pero la pregunta sigue sin responder… ¿Por qué y para qué la seguía? Claro, dando por sentado que sean el mismo ser…"_

Aun le quedaba la última libreta para leer y muchas preguntas sin resolver. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella, pero tenía la corazonada de que ahora si iba bien encaminada.

"_O eso espero, porque si no consigo ninguna información en la última libreta, tendré que empezar de cero y habré perdido una noche para nada"._

Pero esperaba que no. Era poco probable que Rin pudiera decir quién era ese personaje, pero si podía añadir alguna pista, o algo que la pudiera ayudar ya se conformaba. Cogió el diario ya leído, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a escribir cualquier dato importante que pudiera serle de utilidad. Luego repasó todo lo apuntado, nada, era todo un batiburrillo de datos sin sentido. Pensó en tomarse un café para despejarse, pero faltaba poco para amanecer y prefirió esperar a que se hiciera de día para tomárselo. Cogió el último diario, se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a leerlo, esperando no quedarse dormida en el proceso.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son invención de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin colgar un capítulo del fic. Solo puedo decir que en este tiempo han transcurrido muchas cosas aunque buenas. Si alquien desea saberlo, que me envie un mensaje (es que no quiero que sea público XD). Desgraciadamente, ahora tengo muchos más deberes que antes, por lo que no puedo garantizar fecha de subida del fic. No lo abandonaré, por supuesto, pero si antes ya me costaba, ahora me va a costar algo más. Solo os pido paciencia, y en cuanto pueda colgaré el siguiente capítulo.

Como leereis, he puesto un lemmon. Yo personalmente no me gusta escribir lemmons, porque lo veo muy dificil, y este ha costado lo suyo. Para mí no está todo lo bien que debería de estar, así que si algun alma caritativa puede indicarme los fallos o mentirme descaradamente y decirme que está bien, se aceptan encantados.

Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos/as que han puesto esta historía como favorita, las alertas, los rewiews enviados... Muchas gracias a Hoshi no negai (Espero tu rewiew impaciente, ahora te envio un privi), Ako nomura (  
Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que te guste este capítulo, en cuanto pueda te contesto.) Vanecool (Siento haber tardado, pero los motivos son importantes), Ate, Be (espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, muchas gracias por ser tan fiel) MinaTemaTenSecret (me alegro que te hayas enganchado a la historia, más vale tarde que nunca, y espero no decepcionarte.) LauAkiko(Muchisimas gracias por tu rewiew, y yo no diría que escribes mal, todo lo contrario.) Y Rinfan1 (Es genial que te guste tanto el fic, pero no he entendido muy bien tu rewiew, la parte que dice "No la entiendo muy bien así que perdona." ¿Que es lo que no entiendes? estaré encantada que explicarlo.)

Muchos besos y gracias por vuestra paciencia. Y como siempre, espero que os guste.


	9. Capítulo 8: Octava Libreta

_Capítulo 9: Octava libreta._

**20 de Septiembre.**

Es madrugada, aun no ha salido el sol y es muy temprano para terminar de levantarme y empezar mis quehaceres, pero no puedo dormir, y tampoco me apetece hacerlo. Esperaré a que se haga de día, me bañaré e iré a desayunar con el señor Jaken, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que también se haya ido… Bueno, es igual. Tanto si ha ido como si no desayunaré tranquilamente y me dedicaré a hacer mis cosas sin pensar en ello, porque si le doy muchas vueltas me preocuparé y no quiero hacerlo.

El señor Sesshomaru ha salido del castillo hace poco con sus soldados y oficiales. Vino alguien muy temprano a despertarle, yo estaba dormida, pero al oír como alguien golpeaba discretamente la puerta medio desperté y me quedé en estado de duerme en vela. Noté como el señor Sesshomaru se levantó del futón, se puso el hakama y abrió la puerta.

- Señor Sesshomaru, siento despertarle a estas horas, pero debía informarle de lo que está sucediendo.- Susurró el demonio que había llamado a la puerta. Creo que era el general Takahashi el que hablaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó el señor Sesshomaru.

- Acaba de venir un grupo de nuestros soldados indicando que han visto mucha actividad en la frontera norte. Creen que se trata del ejército del general toro Mirasaki.

- Uhm, ya veo que ese idiota no sabe cuando retirarse a tiempo.- Contestó el señor Sesshomaru confiado.- Bien, ten listos a la mitad de nuestros contingentes para partir inmediatamente. El resto se quedarán aquí por si fuera una trampa, el general Takuya asumirá el mando militar del castillo en mi ausencia. El resto de generales y demás oficiales vendrán conmigo.

- A sus órdenes, mi señor.- Respondió el general para después irse tan discretamente como llegó.

Después de eso, el señor Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y oí como abría el armario y empezó a vestirse para la batalla. Creyendo que no iba a despedirse de mí porque pensaba que estaba dormida, abrí los ojos y me incorporé apoyándome en un hombro, mientras me tapaba el torso con el kakebutón con la otra mano.

- ¿Señor Sesshomaru?- Pregunté aun adormilada.

- Tengo que partir, es mejor que sigas durmiendo.- Respondió mientras terminaba de vestirse.

- ¿Puedo ir con usted?- Pregunté un poco más despierta.

- No.- Dijo mientras se cercioraba de que la armadura estuviera bien sujeta.

- Ya, cree que no puedo serle útil en la batalla ¿verdad?

El señor Sesshomaru me miró entonces como si hubiera dicho una tontería. Y ahora que lo pienso si es verdad.

- El general al que me voy a enfrentar es un inútil endeble que no entendió en su momento que le perdoné la vida en un instante de debilidad, pero está claro que ha venido a suicidarse.- Pensó en alto con un leve tono de fastidio mientras cogía a "Colmillo explosivo" y se la enfundó en el cinturón.

Entonces entendí por qué no quería que fuera con él. Por como dijo esa frase, era evidente que no le apetecía ir para nada, pero como dueño y señor de estas tierras tenía la obligación de presentarse en el campo de batalla. Un general que se presenta con su ejército en las fronteras de sus dominios era una provocación que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

- El señor Sesshomaru hizo ademán de irse, cuando le llamé.

- ¿Qué quieres Rin?

Esa pregunta la hizo después de girarse y me miró, esperando una respuesta.

- Solo que…. No tarde mucho en regresar.- Respondí algo triste por su partida.

El señor Sesshomaru me miró, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Estaré aquí lo más pronto posible.- Dijo mientras abrió la puerta y la cerró, dejándome sola.

Escuché como se alejaba, y por cada paso que daba sentía como le echaba cada vez más de menos. Cogí su haori, que en algún momento me quitó y me lo puse de nuevo, para que al menos su olor me envolviera y no le echara tanto de menos. Conseguí dormir un poco y cuando desperté decidí que debía volver a mi habitación, Me levanté y busque mi ropa, a la que ¡POR FIN! pude encontrar, pero eso es algo que ya lo explicaré más tarde. Y aquí estoy, escribiendo en este diario mientras estoy echándole terriblemente de menos. No han pasado ni dos horas y ya tengo unas ganas tremendas de que esté aquí…

Ojalá vuelva pronto, porque siento que no puedo estar sin él.

**22 de Septiembre.**

Antes de nada, tengo que escribir una cosa, aunque es verdad que desde que estoy nuevamente en el castillo, han desaparecido abruptamente, pero me preocupa mucho que hayan vuelto de nuevo, aunque hubieran sido de forma momentánea. De hecho, solo escribirlo en el diario y recordarlo hace que sienta un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea…! Ya prácticamente me había olvidado de ellos y han venido de repente. Pero lo peor de todo es que no entiendo porque los he vuelto a tener.

Las pesadillas volvieron justo después de empezar el viaje, pero la diferencia es que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que soñé. Al principio me despertaba muy desorientada y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin recordar que era lo que había soñado, pero una noche el señor Inuyasha me despertó violentamente. Estaba sudando copiosamente, con lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas y con un grito en la garganta que pude sentir un instante en el momento de despertar. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme abruptamente, con la visión del señor Inuyasha zarandeándome los hombros y casi gritando que me despertara.

- Gracias a los dioses, he estado a punto de darte una bofetada por qué no conseguía despertarte.- Dijo aliviado.

- Señor Inuyasha… ¿Pero qu-que ha pasado…?- Pregunté aun desorientada.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y la verdad, no sé qué diablos estabas soñando, pero debía ser terrible, porque no hacías más que gemir y sollozar.- Respondió.- Me despertaron tus gemidos y te observé para ver si la pesadilla remitía por sí sola, pero cuando empezaste a gritar decidí intervenir, y la verdad es que no podía despertarte de ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué?, oh, perdón señor Inuyasha, no quería darle semejante susto.- Dije aun asustada y levanté la cabeza para echar un vistazo rápido a los demás.- No habré despertado a los demás ¿Verdad?

- Por suerte no.- Refunfuñó.- Gracias a tú manía de dormir pegada al tronco no se ha enterado nadie. Que por cierto, no deberías de alejarte tanto, podría ser peligroso.

Era cierto, aquel tronco caído estaba un poco lejos de los demás, y eso hizo que nadie se enterara. La verdad es que estaba avergonzada de que el señor Inuyasha me hubiera visto así. De pronto, Shippo levantó levemente la cabeza pesadamente, aun somnoliento y preguntando que era todo aquel jaleo. El señor Inuyasha le dijo que no pasaba nada y lo mandó dormir de nuevo con esa forma que tiene de dar órdenes. Shippo entonces dejó caer su cabeza y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

- ¿Y el señor Miroku no me ha oído tampoco?- Pregunté extrañada. Aquella noche le tocaba a él hacer la guardia.

- Miroku está haciendo la guardia en la otra parte, y por suerte no tiene el oído tan fino como yo.- Respondió nuevamente refunfuñado.- Así que haz el favor de dormirte y no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos.

El señor Inuyasha se levantó e hizo ademán de girarse e irse a dormir, cuando le pedí que, por favor, no dijera nada a nadie sobre esto, ya que no deseaba preocuparles innecesariamente.

- ¡Bah! De todos modos, no es asunto mío.- Esa es la forma que tiene el señor Inuyasha de decir que me guardaba el secreto.

Durante aquel viaje tuve varias pesadillas de las que no recordaba nada, pero por suerte no hacía el suficiente escándalo como para despertar a todo el mundo, excepto al señor Inuyasha, que decidió llevarme a un lugar apartado del campamento para hablar conmigo muy seriamente.

- A ver Rin, dime la verdad. ¿Sesshomaru te ha hecho algo en contra de tu voluntad?

Aquella pregunta me pilló completamente por sorpresa para después hacerme enfadar. Me parecía muy injusto que siempre pensara así de mal de su medio hermano.

- ¿Pero por qué piensa usted que la culpa de todo la tiene el señor Sesshomaru?- Pregunte indignada.

- ¿Y quién si no puede tenerla?- Contestó con otra pregunta con un tono exasperado.

- No ha contestado a mi pregunta ¿Por qué lo piensa?

- Porque la otra noche no hacías más que suplicar que no te tocara y que te dejara en paz, por eso sospecho de él. Mira Rin, si me entero de que ese imbécil engreído te ha forzado a algo que no querías hacer, te juro por mi difunta madre que lo mato con mis propias manos…

Entonces puse los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba, me giré y le dejé con la palabra en la boca. No tenía nada de ganas de escuchar las suposiciones ficticias del señor Inuyasha, pero el hecho que me dijera accidentalmente lo que decía cuando tenía esas pesadillas me dejó una incomodidad que no me gustó nada. Espero que le haya quedado claro mi punto de vista, porque precisamente no es el señor Sesshomaru el que me provoca esas pesadillas.

De todos modos, desde que llegué al castillo nuevamente los sueños han desaparecido por completo, de repente, como si no hubieran existido, ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues ahora es lo que voy a explicar.

Cuando decidimos volver al pueblo para hablar con la anciana Kaede, el señor Miroku me preguntó si deseaba volver directamente al castillo o si prefería mejor pasar unos días en el pueblo con ellos. La verdad es que me apetecía ir al pueblo a ver a la anciana Kaede y todos los compañeros cazadores, también echaba de menos a Kohaku y teníamos una conversación pendiente para resolver nuestras diferencias y volver a ser amigos, pero tenía muchas más ganas de volver a ver al señor Sesshomaru, por lo que le respondí que deseaba volver al castillo. En cuanto el señor Inuyasha supo mi respuesta torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al castillo les invité a quedarse a comer y a dormir esa noche para que recuperaran fuerzas para llegar al pueblo, pero todos declinaron la invitación. Además, el señor Jaken estaba ahí, detrás de mí, mirándonos a todos con los ojos fijos y entrecerrados en una mueca enfurruñada mientras tenía los brazos cruzados en su inseparable báculo y daba golpecitos nerviosos con su pie derecho en un claro signo de impaciencia, dejándonos a todos muy claro que no quería que se quedaran en el castillo. Viendo que no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con que tuvieran una estancia allí, se despidieron de mí y de Ah-un, quedando en contacto para los pasos a seguir después de hablar con la anciana Kaede. Empezaron a partir, y antes de que cerraran las puertas, el señor Inuyasha giró la cara, me miró inquiridoramente e hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y corazón señalando sus ojos para después señalarme con ellos, un gesto que quería decir "te tengo vigilada".

- Señor Jaken, ha sido usted muy maleducado.- Le espeté en cuanto se hubieron ido y acabaron de cerrar las puertas.- ¿Por qué no ha dejado que se quedaran aunque sea a comer? Están cansados y les habría venido bien que repusieran fuerzas para el viaje de regreso.

- Vamos a ver niña.- Respondió inflando el pecho y con un tono que dejaba claro que iba a caerme el sermón de mi vida- ¿Acaso tú eres la dueña del castillo?

- Pu-pues no.- Evidencié.

- Claro que no, porque el señor del castillo es el señor Sesshomaru. Por lo tanto, tú no eres nadie para invitar a nadie sin su permiso, y menos en su ausencia. ¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO!?

Y después de aquella pseudo demostración de autoridad para demostrarme quien mandaba, se giró y se fue pagadísimo de sí mismo, de lo más convencido de que me había dejado en mi sitio. Mientras lo vi alejarse, meneé la cabeza y sonreí. Al señor Jaken no le sienta bien darle un cargo de responsabilidad, se le infla demasiado el ego.

Después de aquello, decidí ir a mis aposentos, dejar mis cosas y darme un buen baño. Me sentía cansada, y la verdad es que estaba un poco decepcionada, porque el señor Sesshomaru no estaba, pero como ya sabía, mi impaciencia por verle solo haría que se me hiciera eterna su espera, así que decidí tomármelo con calma, sabiendo que en cualquier momento vendría y que estaría esperándole.

…

Al cabo de dos días, iba en dirección a los establos para ver a Ah-un y cabalgar por los alrededores, cuando escuché accidentalmente a dos soldados comentar que el señor Sesshomaru acababa de regresar. Sentí como mi corazón diera un vuelco de emoción y tuve un impulso de salir corriendo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que aquellos soldados estaban muy cerca y hubieran visto mi desproporcionada reacción. Como sé lo que es vivir en un pueblo, sabía que algo así sería el chismorreo principal de aquella noche entre el personal de servicio, por lo que di la vuelta lo más discretamente que pude, con total indiferencia para que no se dieran cuenta de mi comportamiento y me alejé tranquilamente, pero solo en apariencia. Dentro estaba dando saltos y brincos por doquier. ¡POR FIN PODRÍA VERLE! Tenía tantas ganas de estar con él…

Una vez dentro del castillo, ya no me pude contener y corrí a sus aposentos, donde supuse que estaría allí. Sabía donde era, estaba en el mismo patio interior en donde estaba mi habitación, tres puertas más a la izquierda. Lo sabía porque Naoko me lo comentó un día hace tiempo, pero jamás había entrado allí. Cuando llegué y me puse aun jadeante frente a la puerta, tuve el impulso de abrir sin llamar, pero me contuve. Ese no es el comportamiento que se espera de mí, hubiera quedado muy maleducada y a lo mejor hubiera pillado al señor Sesshomaru cambiándose de ropa, y esa era una situación muy comprometida. Así que decidí picar tres veces con los nudillos y le llame, preguntando si podía pasar. No contestó nadie, y pensé que a lo mejor no me había escuchado. Ahora que lo pienso eso es imposible, pero como ya había llamado y mi impaciencia podía conmigo no caí en eso entonces, abrí la puerta y entré.

Lo primero que hice fue quedarme anonadada con la habitación del señor Sesshomaru. A su lado, la mía era un cubículo pequeñito, oscuro y muy sobrio, era francamente espectacular. Sin darme cuenta, había caminado por la habitación para examinarlo todo con más detalle y me puse en el centro; Era un lugar enorme, de techos altos y las vigas de madera estaban grabadas de unos preciosos dibujos. En el centro de la misma había un futón tres veces más grande que el mío, que de por sí ya es grande, y con toda la pinta de ser muy cómodo. En las paredes estaban unos muebles enormes y lujosísimos, varias armaduras colgadas listas para poner, junto con unos hermosos soportes para sus espadas y varios cuadros colgados con dibujos referentes a su linaje, así como varios jarrones, velas con lujosos soportes y costosas figuras. Y para rematar varias ventanas situadas de forma que iluminaban toda la habitación. Por la temperatura que hacía, era evidente que esta era la habitación mejor situada del castillo.

Pero después de observarla y recuperar la compostura, al percatarme de su ausencia, el siguiente sentimiento que tuve fue de decepción. No sabía dónde podría estar, e incluso llegué a pensar que los soldados estaban equivocados, o incluso me habían visto y para tomarme el pelo habían mentido para ver cómo reaccionaba. Sabía, y era consciente, que aquel pensamiento era irracional, pero la desilusión pudo conmigo y no pude evitar pensar de esa forma. Compungida y con los ojos vidriosos, me dispuse a abandonar aquella habitación que tan irrespetuosamente había irrumpido sin el permiso de su propietario y me giré para dirigirme a la puerta de salida, cuando lo que vi me dejó petrificada.

El señor Sesshomaru estaba ahí, justo debajo del arco de la puerta, mirándome atentamente. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y tragué saliva, porque no sabía cómo iba a tomarse aquel atrevimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó muy serio mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

- Y-yo-yo… lo siento, no era mi intención entrar en su habitación sin su permiso, ahora mismo salgo de aquí.- Me disculpé mientras mi cerebro empezó a reaccionar para ponerse en marcha y salir de aquel cuarto. Pero cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó y me dispuse a hacerlo, vi que el señor Sesshomaru estaba flanqueando la puerta, y algo en mi cerebro me dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse para dejarme marchar.

De pronto vi como se acercaba con paso lento pero muy seguro y se puso enfrente de mí. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba puesto ni su estola ni su armadura, señal de que estaba en el castillo desde hacía un rato. Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que un nuevo escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo, pero no de miedo. Me pareció tan sexy ese aplomo y esa seguridad en sí mismo… Dioses ¿Por qué cada vez que se comporta así siento que me derrito como la cera y no puedo pensar con claridad?

- Ya veo que no podías esperar a verme.

¡Ufff! En ese momento sentí volver bruscamente a la realidad, fue como si me diera una bofetada en todo mi orgullo y mi dignidad. Era verdad que deseaba verle, pero tal y como lo dijo, parecía que yo fuera una perrita faldera que acudía presta a la orden de su amo.

- Pues no, se equivoca.- Carraspeé un poco nerviosa, para después decir muy digna.- Solo deseaba darle la bienvenida personalmente al castillo, ya que me he tenido que enterar por terceros de su llegada. En las normas básicas de la buena educación sería un acto de deferencia a su persona, si desea valorarlo así.

Con esa respuesta le demostraba que no estaba dispuesta a que pisoteara mi orgullo, pero de pronto volvió a sonreír de medio lado y me miró como si me estuviera diciendo que a quien pretendía engañar, eso me puso levemente nerviosa.

- Desnúdate.- Ordenó muy serio.

Me pilló tan desprevenida que casi me da un pasmo cuando me lo dijo.

- ¿Qu-qu-queeee? ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?- Pregunté aun anonadada después de tragar aire.

- Ya me has oído.

No me esperaba ni de lejos aquella petición, y aunque mi cerebro y mi razón me pedían que me mantuviera firme y digna, que le apartara de su lado y saliera inmediatamente de aquella habitación para demostrarle que no se me podía poseer cuando a él le apetecería, que era un ser con derechos y que merecía un respeto, mi corazón y mi cuerpo me traicionaban nuevamente. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a la orden que lanzaba mi cerebro, y el olfato del señor Sesshomaru es muy fino para captar la lucha interna que había dentro de mí. Viendo que era claro que no iba a poder salir de la habitación, volví a tragar saliva y decidí preguntarle.

- ¿Y... y si me niego a hacerlo, que va a pasar?

El señor Sesshomaru me miró entonces intensamente, como si le gustara que se lo pusiera difícil. Sin dejar de mirarme con aquella intensidad se acercó aun más a mí, de forma que su cuerpo y el mío estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, con su rostro casi pegado al mío, notando su respiración. Estiró un brazo y con una garra desabrochó de forma abrupta pero efectiva el nudo de mi Obi, haciendo que mi kimono se abriera levemente en cuanto este cayó al suelo. En esos momentos me acordé, y al mismo tiempo me arrepentí, de llevar un sencillo kimono para ir a montar con Ah-un, porque si hubiera llevado uno más elaborado llevaría puesto el nagabujan y al menos no estaría semidesnuda en su presencia.

- Muy bien, ahora continúa.

Para entonces, yo ya estaba perdida. Era incapaz de moverme, hechizada por sus ojos, pensando únicamente que aquello era una tortura. Por una parte estaba petrificada y muerta de la vergüenza, pero por otra deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que continuara. El último hilillo de razón que me quedaba me maldijo por ser tan débil a su voluntad, pero no podía hacer nada. Entonces sentí como uno de sus brazos se deslizó a través de mi kimono abierto y me rodeó la cintura en un fuerte agarre, para después acercar mi cuerpo al suyo. Seguidamente inclinó su cabeza y me besó con pasión, notando como su lengua entraba en mi boca. Ahí sentí que una neblina inundaba toda mi mente y todo a mi alrededor desapareció por completo. Ahora ya no había razón, ni sentido común que me

hiciera pensar nada coherente. Le abracé el cuello con los dos brazos y caímos en su futón, para entregarnos el uno al otro sin pensar en el después.

**23 de septiembre**.

Lo único que puedo decir es que pasé los tres días más felices de mi vida. Solos, él y yo, en su fantástica y enorme habitación, sin noción alguna de tiempo y sin salir de ella más que para lo imprescindible, entregándonos a ese grandísimo placer que es hacer el amor. Ha sido de autentica locura, increíble de verdad, aunque estoy agotada físicamente porque casi no puedo seguirle el ritmo. A pesar de que no tengo ninguna experiencia anterior en ese terreno y no puedo comparar, el señor Sesshomaru me parece un amante formidable. En estos tres días he aprendido muchísimo… ¡Y me ha hecho unas cosas…! Solo de pensarlo me estremezco. Solo parábamos para dormir, para ir al baño a asearnos y para comer algo, o al menos es lo que hacía yo, porque a él no le he visto hacer esas cosas, excepto alguna vez dormir. Aunque muchas veces me despertaba y el señor Sesshomaru no estaba, no sé si estaba dando algún paseo o qué.

El segundo día, por la noche acabábamos de hacer el amor de una forma especialmente apasionada. Estaba apoyada en su torso y a punto de dormirme, cuando me incorporé un poco para observarle, estaba completamente dormido. Me incliné y le di un beso suave en la mejilla, era mi forma de darle las buenas noches. Si hubiera estado despierto no me hubiera atrevido, pero así, tan dormido, no me pude resistir.

Me separé de él y me puse a su lado para poder dormir mejor, porque estaba muy cansada, pero más feliz que nunca. Estaba allí tendida, completamente relajada y esperando que me llegara el sueño, cuando de pronto noté como mis tripas rugían igual que un demonio furioso. El sonido fue tan fuerte que le alegré de que el señor Sesshomaru estuviera dormido, porque casi me muero de la vergüenza…

"_Buf, pero que hambre tengo… hace mucho que no como..."_

De hecho, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me llevé algo a la boca, por lo que decidí aprovechar ese momento de tranquilidad para ir a la cocina y comer alguna cosilla. Así, con el estómago lleno, podría descansar mejor, pero estaba tan a gusto en el futón con el señor Sesshomaru que no me apetecía nada ir. Me armé de valor y haciendo un esfuerzo, me destapé lentamente para no despertarle, y de pronto… Desnuda como estaba, noté un contraste muy fuerte de temperatura.

"_Dioses, pero que frio hace… Con lo calentita que estaba yo en el futón…"_

Pero decidí no acobardarme, era eso o pasar hambre y que mis tripas siguieran rugiendo de forma desesperada. Volviendo a hacer otro esfuerzo, me levanté sigilosamente y cuando iba a vestirme, me percaté de un detalle muy importante.

"_¿Pero dónde está mi kimono…?"_

Tenía un serio problema con el que no contaba. En noche cerrada, con la habitación casi a oscuras exceptuando una vela al fondo, con el frio que hacía, sin recordar donde había dejado el kimono ni el obi y con el señor Sesshomaru durmiendo, no podía permitirme el lujo de ponerme a buscar mi ropa sin hacer ruido, así que eché un rápido vistazo para ver si lo veía en algún rincón, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Busqué muy por encima para no hacer ruido y despertarle, pero mis resultados fueron infructuosos. De pronto, vi el haori del señor Sesshomaru, junto con su cinturón. Tuve un ademán de cogerlo pero me contuve, ya que era consciente de que aquellas no eran mis ropas, y no sabía con certeza si podía ponérmelas sin su permiso, aunque fueran de prestado. Pero después decidí obviar ese inconveniente, porque me estaba helando y la sensación de frio en mis huesos pudo más que mis dudas,

Cuando me puse la ropa, me cercioré de que me venía enorme. Las mangas eran muy largas, la espalda muy holgada y el cuello ancho. De la única parte que no sobraba tanto era de la parte de abajo, ya que por suerte no soy pequeña y tengo las piernas largas, pero vamos, que se veía en seguida que sobraba tela por todos los sitios. La única forma de salir de aquel paso era cerrando muy bien el haori y atándolo bien fuerte con el cinturón para que no se abriera cuando empezara a moverme.

Una vez bien cerrado el haori, fui de puntillas hacia la puerta y la abrí. Un viento helado entró en la habitación, y salí rápidamente, cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pude para que el frio no entrara en la habitación. Entonces pensé que, en comparación con esto, en la habitación hacía bastante calor. Debido al fuerte contraste de temperatura me quedé quieta, absolutamente congelada de frio, abrazándome con mis brazos y castañeándome los dientes con furia, comprobando que había nevado y por eso hacía tanto frio, sorprendiéndome porque normalmente en estas fechas no suele nevar. De pronto, mis tripas volvieron a rugir de nuevo, ya desesperadas porque no les daba sustento.

"_Venga Rin, o te mueves de una vez o que congelarás ahí mismo."_

Me armé otra vez más de valor y, después de decidir no correr para no despertar a nadie con mis pasos, empecé a caminar lo más rápido posible, para ver si mi cuerpo entraba nuevamente en calor. Me dirigí al hueco de la escalera, la bajé y sentí alivio, ya que en el pasillo, aunque hacía frio, no había esa sensación de helor que había en el patio interior, gracias en parte a las antorchas encendidas. Me dirigí resuelta aunque silenciosa hacia la cocina para no despertar a nadie, donde esperaba que quedara algún resto de la cena o alguna fruta que comer. Desgraciadamente, en la parte de la cocina no estaban las antorchas encendidas, así que fui a tientas, pero por suerte en la estancia había una ventana abierta en donde se reflejaba la luna, por lo que tenía algo de luz, la suficiente para echar un vistazo rápido y localizar algo de comer, circunstancia en la que tuve suerte.

"_Que bien, hay mandarinas... ¡Y melocotones!"_

Estaba entusiasmada de haber encontrado comida, y más me entusiasmé cuando vi una tetera con té, junto con un cuenquito de arroz hervido que alguna cocinera avispada había reservado por si le entraba un ataque de hambre como me había pasado a mí.

"_No sé de quién será, pero ahora es mío"_

Así que, viendo lo que había, cogí dos mandarinas y un melocotón junto con un cuchillo para pelar este, el cuenquito de arroz junto con dos palillos y la tetera junto con una tacita y lo dispuse todo en una mesa enorme que utilizan las cocineras para trabajar. Me aupé con los brazos y, haciendo impulso, me senté en la mesa, cogí un plato que había allí y me lo coloqué entre los muslos. Puse las mandarinas en el plato y me dispuse a comer, más que satisfecha por el festín improvisado que había realizado. Cogí una mandarina y la pelé, cuando me puse el gajo en la boca me supo increíblemente bien. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente del hambre que realmente tenía.

Seguí disfrutando de toda aquella comida cuando vi un leve resplandor a través de la puerta que había dejado accidentalmente abierta, por un segundo me quedé helada y casi se cayó el plato al suelo de un levísimo movimiento que hice inconscientemente con la pierna, pero fui rápida de reflejos y lo agarré a tiempo. Seguí observando y comprobé que aquella luz cada vez se hacía más clara, señal de que su portador venía hacia la cocina. Dejé el plato a un lado de la mesa y bajé sigilosamente de esta para no hacer ruido, agarré el cuchillo por si tuviera que defenderme y me acerqué a la puerta, apoyando mi espalda en la pared contigua para sorprender al portador de la luz. Esta se hizo cada vez más clara y empecé a oír pasos suaves, un poco inseguros. Aquellos pasos iban claramente en dirección a la cocina y yo contuve la respiración. De pronto se detuvieron justo enfrente de la cocina y vi como la puerta se abría levemente. Era el momento de sorprender al intruso, así que salí rápidamente para evitar que reaccionara dispuesta a plantar cara y clavarle el cuchillo si hubiera sido necesario, pero suerte que no lo hice.

En el momento que me puse frente a mi "supuesto" enemigo vi con sorpresa que era el señor Uchida, uno de los criados del castillo, un demonio de aspecto muy mayor, de carácter amable y completamente inofensivo. Prácticamente los dos pegamos un brinco de susto a la vez, a mí se me cayó el cuchillo al suelo, haciendo un considerable ruido sobre tanto silencio y al pobre anciano casi se le cae el quinqué, suerte que el señor Uchida lo llevaba bien sujeto, porque si no el castillo hubiera ardido hasta los cimientos.

- ¡Señor Uchida!, por todos los dioses ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Pregunté mientras me recomponía y ayudaba a sujetar al anciano, aun muy preocupada por haberle dado semejante susto al buen demonio. Pero sobretodo por haber dudado de que aquel ser tan inofensivo pudiera ser un ladrón, algún enemigo del señor Sesshomaru o peor, aquel ser que entró en mi habitación aquella noche. Si, lo reconozco, desde aquello me he vuelto un poco paranoica con el tema.

- Ah, señora Rin, me alegro de que sea usted.- Respondió suspirando de alivio el amable anciano, poco después de recomponerse y aun poniéndose la mano en el torso.- Es que esta noche me tocaba hacer la inspección nocturna, como escuché un ruido y vi la puerta de la cocina abierta me temí lo peor, ya sabe usted que las cocineras dejan la puerta siempre cerrada.

- Por supuesto.- Sonreí un poco avergonzada de la situación.- Siento mucho haberle asustado, es que había bajado un momento a comer algo.

- No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente. Además, como señora de este castillo, tiene usted todo el derecho a ir a donde le plazca en cualquier momento.

"_¡¿Q-qu-que? ¿Cómo?... A dicho que soy… ¿LA SEÑORA DEL CASTILLO?... ¿Acaso he escuchado bien?"_

Aquella frase me pilló por sorpresa y me dejó completamente descolocada. Primeramente pensé que el amable anciano me estaba tomando el pelo o me estaba gastando una broma, pero luego me fijé en su semblante, y parecía completamente sincero. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que estaba equivocado o se había confundido. Me empezó a entrar una risilla nerviosa por lo inverosímil de la situación.

- Señor Uchida… estoooo… creo que está usted equivocado.- Comenté un poco avergonzada por dejarle en evidencia. - Yo no soy la señora del castillo, si acaso ese rango lo asumirá la esposa del señor Sesshomaru cuando se case.

Entonces vi como su semblante se hizo interrogante, como si no entendiera mi actitud, para después tornarse en un leve gesto, como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

- Ah, claro, usted es humana, es normal que no se haya dado cuenta. –Explicó.- De todos modos, me extraña que el señor Sesshomaru no se lo haya explicado en persona.

Entonces la que puso un semblante interrogante en su cara fui yo. Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada, por lo que pedí que me explicara lo que supiera.

- Verá, los humanos tienen que realizar una serie de rituales para que los allegados de su especie se enteren de algún asunto importante, ya sea matrimonio, funeral o nacimiento de un hijo. ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Los demonios, sin embargo, no necesitamos esa clase de rituales públicos. En particular, en los demonios-perro todo se basa en unas sustancias que segregamos y que todos los de nuestro clan pueden detectar. Sobre todo cuando hay un cortejo.

Mientras escuchaba al señor Uchida, me acordé de cuando el señor Inuyasha casi nos pilla en mi habitación, y en las dos veces comentó que olía mucho a "macho en celo".

- Bien, pues cuando un macho toma a una hembra como su compañera, inconscientemente segrega un olor especial, para que todos los congéneres que viven cerca de él se enteren. Después de que llegara usted del viaje, todos detectamos ese olor, por lo que supimos de inmediato que, a partir de aquel entonces, usted es su compañera y la señora de este castillo.

Estaba tan perpleja con lo que me había contado el señor Uchida que tardé un momento en reaccionar. Simplemente no podía creérmelo, tenía que ser un error, el señor Uchida debía estar equivocado, eso era. Seguro que no sabía que yo era la concubina del señor Sesshomaru.

- Señor Uchida, siento discrepar con usted, lo que dice es absolutamente imposible.- Dije aun anonadada.- Creo que está usted equivocado. Seguramente habrá segregado otra clase de olor, algo que indique otra cosa…

- No no, está clarísimo.- Interrumpió el señor Uchida muy resuelto.- Ese olor solo se segrega cuando se toma a una compañera oficial. Además, los demonios-perro de origen noble no suelen tomar concubinas, no es su estilo. Y menos aún el señor Sesshomaru, no va con su carácter.

Me sorprendió aun más que el señor Uchida supiera que yo era la concubina del señor Sesshomaru, y más porque no se lo había dicho a nadie, lo que hizo que me pusiera muy roja .Pero aun dentro de mi gran asombro, había algo que no acababa de cuadrar del todo. Si fuera así, la primera vez que tuvimos "relaciones íntimas" deberían haberse cerciorado todos, además, recordé que Yoko me llamó "Señorita Rin", lo que significaba que aun no me había tomado por compañera. Me daba mucho apuro comentárselo, pero el ansia por saber la resolución de mi duda podía mucho más que mi pudor, por lo que decidí hacerlo.

- Ah, ya veo…- Respondió un poco pensativo.- En otras circunstancias no le comentaría esto, ya que son asuntos privados del señor, pero esto es algo excepcional. Mire, el señor Sesshomaru ha tenido muchas amantes ocasionales a lo largo de estos años. Cuando son solo "relaciones íntimas" se segrega otro tipo de olor que no tiene nada que ver. Seguramente su "primera vez" no fue para tomarla como compañera, pero en este caso no hay ninguna duda.

Ahí tenía mi respuesta con respecto a su conocimiento sobre mi concubinato con el señor Sesshomaru. Aun así estaba tan sorprendida, que tenía que digerir todo lo que me había comentado el señor Uchida, por lo que decidí despedirme de él. Y entonces dijo algo que aun a día de hoy hace que me sonroje violentamente.

- Por cierto, sé que es un gran atrevimiento por mi parte, pero todo el personal de servicio estamos un poco preocupados por el señor Sesshomaru y, como tenemos prohibido ir a sus estancias y no quieren molestarles, no se atreven a decírselo. Si puede coméntele que debería bajar también a comer algo, su toma de compañera se está alargando bastante y debería reponer algo de fuerzas.

Recuerdo que mi sonrojo subió unos cuantos tonos, tantos que se podría haber freído un huevo en mi cara. Ni siquiera supe que responder a semejante petición, donde dejaba entrever a las claras que TODO EL CASTILLO SABÍA LO QUE ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO en su habitación casi "in situ". Entonces vi como el señor Uchida rió bajo, pero de forma alegre y sincera.

- Lo siento mucho, sé que para usted es una situación muy violenta, pero es evidente que todos sabemos lo que ha pasado en estos tres días, además, el olor de "relaciones íntimas" es tan fuerte que ha inundado todo el castillo, es algo que no podemos obviar por mucho que queramos. Es perfectamente normal, todos los que hemos elegido compañera hemos pasado por esto.

El señor Uchida vio entonces que yo estaba a punto de explotar del sofoco que tenía, así que, viendo que estaba empeorando la situación en vez de mejorarla y estaba violentarme aun más, decidió despedirse de mí y seguir con su ronda. No había acabado toda la comida, pero después de aquella conversación se me había quitado el hambre por completo, y mis tripas se habían calmado con lo que había comido, así que decidí volver a los aposentos del señor Sesshomaru.

Mientras volvía, yo seguía aun con el sofoco, pensando sin parar en lo avergonzada que estaba por la situación. Enterarte de casualidad a través de un criado que todo el mundo era consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo en su habitación, y que seguramente lo estarían comentando con todo lujo de detalles, no era fácil de digerir, de hecho, sentía que no podía ni mirarles a la cara de la vergüenza que tenía. También pensé en que el señor Sesshomaru no me había informado sobre mi nueva situación, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal subiera un par de grados más de los que ya tenía. Sí, eso me enfadó, pero también era consciente de que el señor Sesshomaru no es un ser muy hablador precisamente, y es muy suyo para decisiones que le corresponden a su vida privada.

"_Ya, pero yo también estoy incluida en esto ¿No?, vamos, que me podría haber informado en persona en vez de enterarme por terceros de algo tan importante."_

Aun resoplando por el enfado y la vergüenza, subí las escaleras y llegué al patio interior que comunicaba con las habitaciones principales. Volví a sentir el contraste del frio helado, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una hoguera andante entre mi sofoco y mi enfado me vino hasta bien. El contraste hizo que todos aquellos pensamientos negativos se disiparan de mi mente, librándome de mi ofuscación y recuperando mi buen humor. Entonces contemplé la escena, maravillada. El patio interior tenía un manto blanco que lo cubría por completo, la luna había salido momentáneamente, haciendo que la misma nieve reflejara su luz, parecía que estuviera hubiera iluminado incluso de noche. No pude evitar murmurar "que bonito".

Bajé del pasillo a través de unos escalones y noté la nieve en polvo en mis pies, así como su helor, pero no me importó. Me senté en ellos, me incliné crucé mis brazos por encima de las rodillas y apoyé mi barbilla. Entonces suspiré y empecé a reflexionar sobre todo lo que me había dicho el señor Uchida.

"_El señor Sesshomaru me ha tomado como su compañera… eso quiere decir… que sería como su esposa ¿no?, o sea, sería la madre de sus hijos…"_

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más inverosímil me parecía, todos conocíamos el asco que tenía el señor Sesshomaru a los humanos, prácticamente no podía verlos ni en pintura.

"_Excepto a mí…. Conmigo siempre hizo una excepción"._

De acuerdo, el señor Jaken siempre dijo que para el señor Sesshomaru, yo era como una mascota, y durante mucho tiempo asumí esa situación y la acepté. Lo único que me importaba en aquel entonces era estar con él y pensaba que cuando fuera más mayor lo entendería. Pero luego recordé todo lo pasado hasta ahora, todas las conversaciones, peleas, discusiones, las veces que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, cuando tuvimos relaciones…., no, estaba claro que con una mascota no haces algo así.

"_Rin, asúmelo, sé que cuesta mucho, pero la evidencia está ahí. Que esperabas acaso ¿Qué te regalara un presente y te pidiera matrimonio delante de todo el mundo? El señor Sesshomaru no es así, y si todos los habitantes del castillo lo saben y lo aceptan ¿Por qué tú no?"_

Pero, aunque no quería reconocerlo, sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

"_Porque tengo miedo…"_

Ese era el problema. Tenía miedo de que aquello fuera un sueño del que no quisiera despertar, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Temía volver a la realidad y ver que todo había sido una mentira, de que el señor Sesshomaru me humillara y me despreciara por haberme auto engañado y quedado en evidencia delante de él. Tenía miedo de que el señor Sesshomaru no hubiera aclarado bien sus sentimientos, que se hubiera equivocado y en un futuro se echara atrás, rompiéndome de nuevo el corazón. En resumen, tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño y me rompiera el corazón como lo hizo la otra vez.

"_Rin, eres tonta ¿No te importaba ser su concubina, pero te aterra ser su compañera? ¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando? Él está ahí, estás con él en SU habitación, te ha hecho su compañera, te quiere a su manera, pero te quiere tanto que ha dejado de lado su asco por los humanos para poder estar contigo. No esperes demostraciones románticas ni una prueba de amor que no hará jamás, él no es así"._

Casi podía decir que era el señor Inuyasha el que me estaba hablando de esa forma, pero era yo misma. Tenía una lucha interna terrible. Por una parte estaba la Rin humana, la niña que aun habitaba en mí, la que tenía al señor Sesshomaru en un pedestal y que se decepcionó tantísimo cuando creyó que había cometido aquella carnicería en aquel pueblo, hasta el punto de que se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero por la otra parte estaba la Rin adulta, la madura y valiente, la cazadora de demonios, la mujer que amaba tan profundamente a aquel youkai tan frio y orgulloso que daría su vida entera por él sin pensarlo siquiera.

De pronto, empezó a nevar de nuevo. Era algo curioso, porque la luna seguía ahí, enmarcada por las nubes igual que un dibujo, y bajo el efecto de su luz hacía que los copos de nieve brillaran como estrellas. Me levanté y me dirigí al centro del jardín, viendo cómo iban cayendo lentamente aquellos copos y me cubrían el pelo y mis hombros. Levanté las manos para que cayeran en mis palmas, y en ese instante me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Levanté la cara, sonreí mientras los copos caían en esta y tuve claro que no debía tener miedo. Había pasado por cosas muy duras y difíciles, el señor Sesshomaru jamás me haría daño.

"_¿Por qué tengo que tenerle miedo?, todo lo contrario, debo ser feliz con él. Tal vez no sea un ser muy expresivo con respecto a lo que piensa, pero en todo el tiempo que estoy con él ha demostrado que es un ser de palabra y que puedo confiar en él."_

En cuanto asumí mi nueva situación empecé a sentirme mucho mejor, ahora ya tenía claro que era lo que tenía que hacer, y era dejarme llevar sin miedos ni titubeos. Ya era hora de dejar de sufrir y de pasarlo mal, el sueño que jamás pensé que se haría realidad estaba ahí ante mis ojos, y era el momento de aprovecharlo.

Entonces fui consciente de que, con mis pensamientos, había perdido la noción del tiempo y me estaba congelando, ya casi no notaba los pies y el helor estaba entrando en mi cuerpo, así que decidí volver a la habitación. Fui tiritando de frio lo más rápido que pude, pero de forma que hiciera el mínimo ruido posible. Antes de entrar me limpié la cara con la mano y atusé bien el pelo y el haori para quitarme bien los copos de nieve y abrí la puerta sigilosamente; Cuando la cerré, vi a simple vista que la vela se había apagado y noté en seguida como el ambiente cálido de la habitación me envolvió, haciéndome sentir mejor. Prácticamente a tientas y con la pequeña guía de unos rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas, localicé el futón y me metí discretamente en él. Entonces el calorcito con el que me envolvió el Kakebutón hizo que entrara por completo en calor y me recuperara del todo, por lo que me dispuse a dormir de nuevo de lo más a gusto. Pero de pronto escuché una voz grave y muy conocida detrás de mí.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Pegué un leve brinco de susto y me giré, para encontrarme con el señor Sesshomaru mirándome muy fijamente. Estaba sentado en el futón, solo con el hakama puesto. Casi no podía verle, ya que estaba en una parte donde los rayos no llegaban bien, pero si ajustabas bien la vista se le podía ver, ya que su cabello y sus ojos dorados se reflejaban levemente. En ese instante me pareció tremendamente guapo, tanto que me cortaba la respiración, y el ver los músculos de su torso, de sus brazos y de su abdomen hizo que me acordara de ciertas cosas que habíamos hecho antes que… ¡buf! Aun me sonrojo solo de pensarlo…

- ¡Ah! Señor Sesshomaru, siento haberle despertado.- Respondí a su pregunta mientras me incorporaba para poder mirarle a la altura de sus ojos, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no tenía pinta de que le hubiera despertado, sino de que me estaba esperando….- Me entró un ataque de hambre y fui a la cocina a comer algo

Pero el señor Sesshomaru seguía mirándome muy fijamente, solo que dejó de fijarse en mi cara para mirarme el torso, lo cual me extrañó.

- Llevas puesto mi haori.

En el mismo instante en el que lo dijo, me di cuenta de que no me había quitado el haori del señor Sesshomaru, entre mis pensamientos, el frio que hacía y las ganas que tenía de volver a la cama me había olvidado por completo. No pude evitar ponerme nuevamente roja, me había pillado utilizando su ropa y esperaba que no se enfadara conmigo.

- Yo-yo… perdone, siento haberme puesto su ropa.-Titubeé mientras palpaba nerviosamente el haori con una mano buscando el cinturón con la intención de desabrocharlo y devolvérselo mientras que con la otra me tapaba con el Kakebutón para no quedar desnuda delante de él en el momento que se lo devolvía.- Es que no encontraba mi kimono y...y... me estaba congelando…

Entonces el señor Sesshomaru se inclinó y se puso frente a mí, muy cerca de mi cara, con los brazos extendidos en cada uno de mis costados de forma que no tenía escapatoria. No pude evitar inclinarme un poco hacia atrás para tener un poco de espacio vital y me apoyé con los codos para sujetarme. De pronto vi como hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que noté como destapaba el kakebutón y acariciaba mi muslo con la palma de la garra abierta en dirección ascendente. El contacto fue tan electrizante que me hizo estremecer como una hoja, aunque lo intenté disimular. Entonces me miró tan intensamente que no había lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones.

- Me gusta cómo te queda.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió, pero después sonreí, en parte aliviada porque no se hubiera enfadado, y en parte porque también lo deseaba. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado mientras me reclinaba sobre mi espalda y él se puso encima de mí, entre mis piernas. Enterré una de mis manos en su cabellera, a la altura de su nuca mientras él me desataba el nudo del haori, y empezó a mordisquearme el cuello, haciendo que suspirara al contacto. Noté como una de sus garras empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo y gemí al contacto, mientras que con la otra se desataba el hakama.

"_Rin, no tengas miedo, déjate llevar…"_

Y así lo hice, me dejé llevar sin dudas mientras el señor Sesshomaru me tomaba de nuevo, allí, en su enorme habitación, en su futón y con su haori puesto.

**24 de Septiembre.**

Tengo un ratito para escribir antes de partir, porque acabo de recibir un mensaje del señor Miroku pidiéndome que vaya al pueblo, ya que la anciana Kaede quiere programar una reunión. También me ha comentado que dicha reunión no se ha podido planificar antes, debido a que cuando llegaron se encontraron con una pequeña epidemia de gripe que la anciana intentaba solventar como buenamente podía. Suerte que, en cuando llegó Kagome, pudo ayudar a la anciana y entre las dos han conseguido solucionarlo, porque la pobre ya no está para muchos trotes. La verdad es que ya es muy mayor y deberían cuidarla a ella, no al revés.

Por cierto, he tenido un conflicto con el señor Jaken con este tema. Ya he comentado anteriormente que el hecho de darle un puesto de responsabilidad en el castillo le ha inflado mucho el ego, pero es que últimamente está insoportable. Esta mañana estábamos bañando a Ah-un Renji y yo, cuando una criada se dirigió a nosotros.

- Señora Rin, tiene un mensaje para usted. Lo acaba de traer una paloma mensajera.- Dijo la criada para después darme en mano el pergamino.

Después de que se fuera, lo leí y le dije a Renji que tendría que acabar solo, ya que tenía que hablar con el señor Jaken para informarle de mi partida. Lo encontré dentro del castillo, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro mientras las criadas sudaban copiosamente al realizar los quehaceres. Naoko, mientras tanto, lo miraba de lejos de forma asesina por haberse apropiado de su trabajo y tratarla como una vulgar criada en vez del cargo que le correspondía a su trabajo.

- Hola Naoko- Saludé alegremente mientras me acercaba.- ¿Qué le ocurre al señor Jaken?

- Ah, buenos días señora Rin.- Me devolvió el saludo con aire cansado.- Pues nada, el señor Jaken hoy se la levantado con ganas de dar órdenes.

Volvimos a dirigir las miradas otra vez al señor Jaken, que estaba de lo más entretenido mandando cosas, algunas incoherentes incluso para mí.

- Naoko, sé que me meto donde no me llaman. Pero… ¿Por qué no le paras los pies?

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- Respondió con aire cansado mientras suspiraba, pero con un énfasis interrogante.- Mire, no son ni las diez de la mañana y ya he discutido con él CINCO VECES, eso todos los días desde que el señor Sesshomaru partió. No hace más que cuestionarme y no me deja hacer mi trabajo adecuadamente ni al resto del personal, pero no atiende a razones, es tan cabezota que todo tiene que hacerse a su manera. Francamente, estoy cansada, ya no tengo edad para aguantar sus tonterías.

Aquel comentario me hizo gracia, pero era claro que la pobre Naoko ya no le quedaba ni un ápice de paciencia para aguantar al señor Jaken y estaba agobiada.

- ¿Quieres que se lo comente?, de todos modos, tengo que hablar con él de otro tema.

- Pues la verdad es que se lo agradecería, a ver si a usted le hace caso.- Respondió agradecida por la petición.

- Bueno… tengo mis dudas al respecto, pero no está de más intentarlo.

- Entonces espero que tenga suerte.- Dijo para después despedirse de mí.

Mientras la oía alejarse, oí como musitaba "Dioses, pero que ganas tengo de que venga el señor Sesshomaru a esta casa". Pobre, la verdad es que hay que tener mucha paciencia con el señor Jaken, porque a veces es muy quisquilloso y puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

Me acerqué y entonces el señor Jaken me vio, parando inmediatamente su frenética actividad.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres mocosa?- Preguntó acusatoriamente.- ¿Qué no ves acaso que estoy muy ocupado? Así que date prisa, que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Bueno…, eso será porque usted lo quiere.- Dije socarronamente mientras sonreía.

- Rin, no te burles de mí.- Protesto enérgicamente el pequeño youkai mientras me señalaba con el báculo.- Aquí parece que si no pones orden en persona, todo el mundo te toma por tonto para librarse de su trabajo, y como esa Naoko es una blanda e igual de vaga que los demás, tengo que hacer su trabajo y ponerlos en su sitio. ¡MIRA COMO ESTÁ EL CASTILLO! Está hecho un desastre, son todos unos inútiles…

Ahora entendía más a Naoko con respecto a su pérdida de paciencia. Es bastante difícil de soportar que te cuestionen tu trabajo de esta forma, y más cuando le ha dado una paranoia irracional con la limpieza y considera que nunca está lo suficientemente limpio.

- A ver señor Jaken, relájese un poco.- Le tranquilicé.- Yo veo el castillo en buen estado y limpio, y Naoko es muy trabajadora. Tampoco veo a la gente vaguear ni saltarse sus obligaciones, así que no entiendo porque se pone así de obsesivo con la limpieza.

- Claro, tú que te vas a fijar, si solo estás pendiente del señor Sesshomaru, de Ah-un y esos insufribles humanos que tienes por amigos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, pidiendo un poco de paciencia, y decidí obviar semejante comentario. El señor Jaken se había levantado con ganas de discutir, pero yo no, así que como dice el refrán "dos no se pelean si uno no quiere", y lo puse en práctica.

- En fin, dejémoslo estar.- Sentencié.- Señor Jaken, solo venia para decirle que mañana parto con Ah-un al pueblo de cazadores de demonios.

- ¡DE ESO NI HABLAR!- Bramó el señor Jaken.- ¿Pero tú te crees que esto es una posada donde puedes entrar y salir cuando te plazca?

- Y que quiere, ¿Qué le pida permiso cada vez que salga de aquí?- Pregunté molesta.- Que yo sepa, no soy ninguna prisionera.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, soy el responsable civil de este castillo, y mi deber es gestionar quien entra y quién sale de este, no lo olvides.- Volvió a protestar. - Y más si el señor Sesshomaru no sabe que te has ido. Mientras no tengas su permiso, no puedes ausentarte.

Parpadeé perpleja por lo que me estaba diciendo el señor Jaken. No sé si es consciente a día de hoy de mi nueva situación en el castillo, pero está claro que, en caso de saberlo, le importa un soberano rábano. Así que, viendo que no iba a atender a razones, decidí que no iba a seguir con la conversación., ya que solo le informaba que tenía que irme, no le estaba pidiendo permiso. Me giré y me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararlo todo. El señor Jaken, al que le sentó muy mal mi desplante, me pidió que me detuviera y que le informara hacia donde iba.

- Mire señor Jaken, me voy a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas. –Informé después de dar un suspiro de cansancio y girarme para contestarle.- Voy a ir al pueblo tanto si le parece bien como si no. Me han enviado un mensaje solicitando que vaya, así que como usted me educó tan bien en el sentido del deber, mi obligación es hacer acto de presencia y eso es lo que haré.

Al señor Jaken caso se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al escuchar mi respuesta.

- ¡N-no puedes hacer eso!- Exclamó, - Si el señor Sesshomaru regresa y no te encuentra en el castillo me matará… ¿Qué no ves que me pones en un compromiso?

- Créame, a estas alturas si hubiera querido matarle por no retenerme ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Así que esa excusa ya no sirve.

Vi como el señor Jaken se quedó pensativo mientras musitaba "Ah, pues ahora que lo dice, también es verdad", momento que he aprovechado para irme lo antes posible. Pensaba que vendría detrás sermoneándome, pero de momento estoy de lo más tranquila, así que no creo que venga. La verdad es que vengo algo cansada de esta discusión, no me gusta nada tener esta clase de discusiones con el señor Jaken por lo mismo, y tampoco me gusta hacerle sentir mal, pero tiene que entender que yo no soy ya una niña a la que tiene que estar vigilando constantemente. Y si hay algún problema con respecto al señor Sesshomaru, lo arreglaremos entre él y yo.

Bien, se acabó el escribir, para el próximo día más. Voy a preparar todo lo que necesito y partiré lo antes posible, sino, se hará muy tarde y quiero llegar al anochecer. Cuando antes tengamos esa reunión antes acabaremos por resolver el enigma del vórtice del señor Miroku y antes volveré al castillo con el señor Sesshomaru.

** ...**

Llegué al pueblo hace una hora y acabo de instalarme en casa de la anciana Kaede, pero contra todo pronóstico no está en el pueblo. Al señor Miroku le ha sabido muy mal esta situación y me ha pedido que me vaya a dormir con ellos a su casa para no estar sola, pero he declinado su invitación. La verdad es que no me importa para nada estar sola aquí, y así es como si estuviera en mi propia habitación. ¡Vaya! si es que me he acostumbrado muy rápido a los lujos del castillo… no, es broma. Si hubiera estado la anciana Kaede hubiera estado igual de encantada.

El señor Miroku me contó nada más llegar que a la venerable anciana la requirieron en un pueblo cercano. Por lo visto la epidemia de gripe se ha expandido a otros pueblos, y en este donde la han requerido ha sido porque su sacerdotisa ha muerto presa de la enfermedad, así que estaban indefensos. En cuanto el señor Miroku se enteró volvió a enviar otro mensaje al castillo cancelando la reunión, pero por lo visto no ha llegado a tiempo y el mensaje y yo nos hemos cruzado. Para mas "inri", Kagome tampoco está aunque tendría que llegar hoy, porque lleva una semana fuera, ayudando desinteresadamente a otros lugareños que están cayendo enfermos. Suerte que, según me ha confirmado, el pueblo de cazadores ya ha pasado por eso y ahora es zona segura.

….

Esta noche he cenado en casa del señor Miroku y la señora Sango. Por cierto, las niñas están guapísimas y el pequeño Akira ya es todo un hombrecito. Es muy simpático y tiene mucho encanto, y como dice refunfuñando su madre, también tiene las mismas mañas que su padre a la hora de llamar la atención de las chicas.

- Claro, es que tiene un buen maestro.- Ha presumido el señor Miroku con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados, mientras hacía una sonrisa de medio lado y se tocaba la barbilla.

Entonces ha sido cuando la señora Sango le ha dado un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza y le ha advertido que si le enseña a su hijo a ser tan sinvergüenza como él se las vería con ella. Todos nos hemos reído, excepto Shippo y el señor Inuyasha, que prácticamente se han partido de la risa.

- Je je… si es que eres un presuntuoso Miroku.- Dijo jocoso el señor Inuyasha, aun recuperándose de la risa mientras le daba un buen bocado a un muslo de pollo.- Tú no vas a cambiar nunca, te veré siendo un viejo e intentando ligar con chicas que podrían ser tus nietas con tus mañosas artes de conquistador acabado.

Volvimos todos a reír, cuando se abrió la puerta y vimos a Kagome que acababa de llegar, cansada por el viaje aunque sonriente. Todos exclamamos su nombre y nos alegramos de verla, exceptuando al señor Inuyasha que, indiferente, seguía comiendo a grandes bocados el pollo. De pronto dijo refunfuñando sin mirarla prácticamente.

- Por fin, ya tardabas.

Kagome al principio le obsequió con una mirada asesina, pero en seguida recuperó su mueca sonriente.

- ¡Siéntate!

Y el señor Inuyasha acabó con su cara estampada en el plato de pollo, mientras Kagome le miró satisfecha.

- Así está mucho mejor. -Dijo convencida para después dirigirse a nosotros.- Ah, chicos, vengo agotada del viaje…

Y continuamos con la cena mientras el señor Inuyasha gruñía por lo que le había hecho su mujer.

Allí también estaba Kohaku, y al vernos por primera vez después de la pelea estuvimos correctos, pero cohibidos. En el transcurso de esta nos miramos un par de veces, pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos rehuíamos la mirada, la verdad es que fue un poco tensa toda aquella situación. Después de acabar la cena y que saliéramos todos, yo me quedé la última para ayudar a recoger a la señora Sango, y al salir, me topé con Kohaku. Estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando la luna como si no pasara nada.

- ¡Ah! Hola Rin.- Saludó mientras se giraba para verme.- Hace una noche muy fría ¿Verdad?

- Un poco.- Respondí mientras me acerqué y me puse a su lado.- Pero es muy bonita.

- Si, es verdad.- Suspiró.- Esto, verás, no te voy a engañar, te estaba esperando.

- Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta.- Respondí alegre.- Y bien ¿Qué deseas decirme?

Kohaku carraspeó, supongo que producto de los nervios.

- Antes que nada, siento haberte tratado así de huidizo en la cena, no te merecías este comportamiento….

- No te preocupes.- Interrumpí mientras negaba con la cabeza con un tono despreocupado.- Ni me he dado cuento de ello.

Está claro que le mentí, porque sí me había dado cuenta. Pero tampoco era como para ponérselo aun más difícil, así pues, Kohaku continuó.

- Y…bueno…me equivoqué comportándome como un imbécil. He estado pensando mucho sobre lo que hice, y la verdad es que me lo busqué. Lo único que puedo decirte como justificante es que me ofusqué y perdí el control. No debería haberlo hecho.

- Bien, como justificante me vale.- Bromeé y reímos los dos suavemente. Entonces supe que era mi turno, y después de unos segundos de silencio, decidí hablar.

- Kohaku, siento mucho haberte hecho daño de esa forma, realmente me supo muy mal. Pero espero que entiendas que lo hice por el bien de los dos….

- Lo sé Rin… -Me interrumpió Kohaku.- Verás, al principio estaba tan decepcionado que no era capaz ni de mirarte a la cara. Simplemente no entendía por qué preferías a un demonio que iba a destrozarte la vida antes que a mí, que solo deseaba hacerte feliz y que podía darte una familia y una buena vida. Pero luego entendí que hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos y de la que no tenemos ningún control, y solo tú podías decidir tu destino.

- Así que… ¿No estás resentido conmigo?

- ¿Contigo?... Jamás.- Respondió muy seguro mientras meneó la cabeza.- Te quiero demasiado como para tener esa clase de sentimientos. Lo único que me pasaba era que tenía una herida abierta y esta tenía que cicatrizar, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Los dos sonreímos, y Kohaku volvió a mirar al cielo con el rostro sereno.

- Además, estoy de acuerdo en que hubiera sido un terrible error habernos casado si tú no sentías lo mismo. Cada día que pasara me estarías engañando y yo me estaría auto engañando para soportar esa situación, y al final hubiéramos acabado amargados y distanciados. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tenido niños…

En mi cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, porque efectivamente, si había entendido porqué lo había rechazado.

- Entonces… ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

Kohaku giró la cara y me miró de forma burlesca.

- Siempre hemos sido amigos ¿No?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos abrazamos, como gesto para sellar la reconciliación. Cuando nos separamos, quise confesarle algo para ver que pensaba al respecto.

- Kohaku. ¿Puedo contarte algo?, pero necesito que me guardes el secreto.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió alegre.- Cuenta conmigo.

- Bueno, pueees.- Dije algo cohibida.- El señor Sesshomaru y yo estamos juntos.

Aunque Kohaku se mantuvo impertérrito, vi que en su mirada había una mezcla de decepción y preocupación. Después hizo una mueca de circunstancias.

- Mujer, no es una noticia que me haga muy feliz, la verdad.- Respondió un poco incomodo.

- Ya, sabía que no te iba a gustar.- Comenté con una mueca de incomodidad mientras me frotaba los dedos de la mano nerviosa.- Pero… ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Kohaku se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo.

- ¿Él te trata bien, te respeta?- Preguntó, para darse cuenta de algún detalle y añadir preocupado. – No te habrá convertido en su amante o su concubina ¿Verdad?

- No, no, tranquilo, soy su compañera. Según he podido averiguar, en el mundo de los demonios es lo mismo que ser su mujer y la futura madre de sus hijos.

Eso a Kohaku lo dejó un poco perplejo.

- Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho...- Musitó para después decir más animado.- Pues si es así, me parece genial. Si tú eres feliz yo estaré contento por tí. Ahora bien, si me entero que te hace infeliz se las verá conmigo.

Reí abiertamente por el énfasis con el que señaló lo último que dijo.

- Creo que no serías el único que iría a partirle la cara si pasara algo.- Añadí divertida.

- Ah, ¿Pero hay alguien que también lo sabe?

- Aun no, pero en cuanto lo sepa, va a montar tal escándalo que se enterará toda la región.

- Mmm… creo que ya sé de quién estás hablando.- Respondió algo socarrón

Volvimos a reír, era muy agradable estar con Kohaku sin tiranteces ni asuntos pendientes que incomodaran. Seguimos mirando la luna estrellada.

- Bien, pues ya que estamos de confesiones, yo también tengo que decirte algo.

Me limité a girar mi cara y poner una mueca de interés, esperando su confesión.

- Naomi y yo nos estamos… conociendo.

Me alegró tanto la noticia que no pude evitar poner una mueca de gran alegría, acompañar ese gesto con un gritito, saltar como una loca y abrazarle efusivamente, cosa que dejó a Kohaku muy sorprendido.

- Vaya, no sabía que te alegraría tanto la noticia.- Dijo sonriente en cuanto me separé

- Es que siempre pensé que Naomi es perfecta para ti- Respondí muy contenta- Oh, Kohaku, me alegro tanto por tí… ¡Pero qué demonios! Me alegro muchísimo por los dos. Ojalá seáis muy felices.

- Eso espero.- Respondió un poco pensativo pero contento, mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha.

- Esto, Kohaku ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Entonces asintió él.

- ¿Tú la amas?

Kohaku se cruzó los brazos y suspiró, tomándose otros segundos para responder.

- ¿Amarla? Yo creo que aun no, pero me gusta mucho, nos complementamos muy bien y estamos muy a gusto juntos. El tiempo dirá, pero me gusta lo suficiente como para pensar que sí podría enamorarme de ella.

Después de aquella conversación, decidimos cada uno volver a nuestras casas, en mi caso a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Kohaku preguntó si quería que me acompañara, pero decliné su ofrecimiento. Nos despedimos, aunque antes le dije que me pasaría por casa de Naomi para saludarla y hablar de nuestras cosas, teníamos que ponernos al día…

Bueno, ya he escrito bastante por hoy, así que voy a dormir. Espero que la anciana vuelva pronto y que esté bien.

**3 de Octubre.**

La señora Sango nos ha comentado que han recibido un mensaje de la venerable Kaede, confirmando su regreso para mañana o, como muy tarde, para pasado mañana. ¡Ah! Tengo unas ganas de que venga ya…La verdad es que estoy muy a gusto aquí, pero tengo ganas de regresar para ver si el señor Sesshomaru ha vuelto. No he recibido ningún mensaje del señor Jaken indicando su regreso, así que significa que aun estará en la frontera norte arreglando sus diferencias con ese general toro. A veces me pregunto cómo estará, si estará bien, si le habrán herido, si me echa de menos… Bueno, eso último seguro que no, no me imagino ni por asomo al señor Sesshomaru en esa situación. Además, tiene que estar concentrado para la batalla, si se despistara podría ser muy peligroso para él, y lo que yo deseo por encima de todo es que vuelva a casa sano y salvo.

Sin embargo, yo le echo tantísimo de menos… No puedo dejar de pensar en él, y eso junto con la incertidumbre de saber que pasa y porqué está tardando tanto en solucionar ese conflicto, hace que me preocupe y quiera volver para tener noticias suyas. Pero luego pienso que es una tontería, iba a sufrir igual en el castillo que aquí, y al menos ahora estoy con mis amigos, estoy más entretenida y eso hace que no le dé más vueltas al tema.

Por cierto, ya es de dominio público que el señor Sesshomaru y yo estamos juntos. Decidí confesarlo en una cena que hacíamos en la casa de la señora Sango y del señor Miroku. Al principio estaba muy nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar, suerte que Kohaku, que sabía que lo iba a confesar aquella noche, me ha apoyado mucho. Me ha calmado y animado antes de sentarnos a cenar, y justo antes de empezar me ha cogido de la mano para que no fuera tan difícil.

¿Las reacciones? Pues bastante desiguales. Al principio todos se quedaron mudos, sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, como si no dieran crédito a lo que estaban oyendo, pero después la gente empezó a reaccionar. Las que mejor reaccionaron fueron Kagome y la señora Sango. Kagome se alegró mucho, dio varios saltitos de alegría mientras daba palmadas con las manos juntas, muy sonriente mientras exclamaba lo contenta que estaba porque por fin se había definido nuestra relación. La señora Sango sin embargo, fue algo más cauta, pero me abrazó y me dijo que estaba muy contenta, deseándome toda la felicidad del mundo. El señor Miroku y Shippo pusieron caras de circunstancias, la de Shippo bastante más seria que la del señor Miroku. Sin embargo, el señor Miroku, a medida que fue digiriendo la noticia se le cambió la cara a una más sonriente y me felicitó, no así Shippo, que se resignó y así me lo hizo saber.

Y como yo me esperaba, quien peor se lo tomó con mucha diferencia fue el señor Inuyasha. Al principio se quedó helado, y mientras los demás me felicitaban y comentaban la noticia no movió ni un músculo, pero en cuanto reaccionó se puso hecho un basilisco, se levantó furioso y maldijo al señor Sesshomaru, añadiéndole toda clase de improperios. De pronto, se oyó un "siéntate" de Kagome y su cabeza quedó estampada contra el suelo, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmarle.

- Si es que ya lo sabía yo, lo sospechaba, mira que lo sospechaba…ese cabrón sinvergüenza… aprovecharse de una joven inexperta e indefensa en su castillo…- Murmuraba enfadadísimo mientras iba de una punta a otra de la habitación caminando enérgicamente, después de haberse levantado. Prácticamente estaba echando humo por las orejas.

- Inuyasha ¿Te quieres calmar?- Preguntó impaciente Kagome con un dejo de enfado.-Rin no ha dicho que se haya aprovechado de ella, así que deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.

- ¡Claro, que te lo crees tú!- Increpó el señor Inuyasha bastante enfadado.- Por supuesto que se ha aprovechado de ella, se ha aprovechado del hecho de que esta niñata está loquita por sus huesos, y como no tiene ninguna experiencia se ha dejado hacer…

- Espero qué me perdones Inuyasha, pero a veces eres idiota.- Respondió entonces el señor Miroku con aire cansado, mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Solo escuchas lo que te interesa. ¿No has oído a Rin acaso? Ha dicho que Sesshomaru la ha tomado como su compañera, que como sabrás muy bien, es el equivalente a ser su esposa. Uno no toma como esposa a una joven de la que se quiere aprovechar…

- ¡¿Pero tú te crees que mi hermano es tonto Miroku?!- Volvió a increpar aun más enfadado.- Se ha visto OBLIGADO a tomarla como su compañera porque sabía que yo sospechaba que iba tras Rin, y porque yo no iba a permitir que hiciera con ella lo que hace con las furcias que trae al castillo…

Para entonces ya estábamos todos un poco cansados de las elucubraciones imaginarias del señor Inuyasha. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias podría haberle hecho caso, porque lo que decía tampoco era tan descabellado. Pero yo sé con certeza que lo que dice el señor Inuyasha no es verdad. Primero, y eso lo sabíamos todos, porque al señor Sesshomaru le importa un pimiento lo que piense el señor Inuyasha al respecto, y segundo, porque para aprovecharse de mí no era necesario haberme tomado como su compañera. Ese vínculo es demasiado importante para los demonios como para tomárselo a la ligera.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo saben todos menos la anciana Kaede. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera esperado hasta mañana o pasado mañana, que ya estaría aquí, pero como no sabíamos cuando vendría y tenía muchas ganas de decirlo pues no me esperé. Ahora me sabe mal, pero en cuanto venga se lo comentaré personalmente.

También hay algo que me preocupa, y es que han vuelto los terrores nocturnos. Sigo sin recordar nada de lo que sueño, solo despierto empapada de sudor y con una terrible angustia, pero a ello hay que añadir también que me he vuelto sonámbula. Ya va dos días que me he despertado calzada y con los pies y las sandalias llenas de barro, y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada de nada. De verdad que me estoy asustando, y no sé con quien hablarlo, porque tengo miedo de que me juzguen o de que le resten importancia. Además ¿Quién me podría ayudar en esto? Nadie, en esto estoy sola y no sé qué hacer. Pensaba que con Jaaku las pesadillas habían terminado, pero no ha sido así. En gran parte deseo volver al castillo porque allí parece que las pesadillas remiten, o eso me parece a mí.

**4 de Octubre.**

Por todos los dioses, estoy aterrorizada. Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento que me ha dejado la sangre helada, porque no sé qué demonios ha pasado aquí… Había dejado guardado el diario y me disponía a bañarme antes de ir a dormir. Estaba trasteando entre mis kimonos para escoger uno de recambio cuando he visto un manojo de tela en el fondo del saco, que resultó ser uno de mis trajes de exterminadora. Me extrañó que estuviera así de arrugado y lo saqué para volverlo a doblar y guardarlo en condiciones, pero cuando lo he examinado…¡HE VISTO QUE ESTABA TODO LLENO DE SANGRE!, no un poco, está tan sucio que es inservible. Aquí lo tengo y aun no doy crédito, porque no recuerdo haberme manchado de esa forma. Es más, tengo claro que he salido del castillo con toda la ropa limpia y en perfecto estado, así que no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo es posible que esté así?

….

Eso no es todo, acabo de mirar las dagas…¡Y también están llenas de sangre!. Me están entrando escalofríos y tengo un miedo terrible,..De hecho, creo que estoy entrando en pánico. ¿Puede ser que tenga algo que ver con mi sonambulismo?.. No, no, no quiero ni pensarlo… Pero ahora que lo pienso… comentaron ayer en el pueblo que en un pueblo de demonios habían hecho una masacre…

NONONO… esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla…

"_Pero…¿Y si tuviera algo que ver?"_

Esto tiene que tener una explicación plausible, sí, eso es… Seguro que hay una explicación…Y todo se aclarará…

"_Pero entonces por qué no me acuerdo de nada?"_

Por todos los dioses… Creo que voy a volverme loca de la angustia. ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación tan terrible en mi corazón? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Por todos los dioses…¿QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO?

TENGO MIEDO…TENGO MUCHISIMO MIEDO Y NO SÉ A QUIEN ACUDIR…NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME… NADIE…

* * *

Kagome leyó aquellas últimas palabras, en donde se veían cercos de agua, probablemente por haber caído lágrimas mientras escribía. Cerró la libreta mientras tragaba saliva y sus lágrimas purgaban por salir de sus cuencas, ahora ya sabía por qué tenía tan mal aspecto, y no era por qué estaba enferma precisamente.

Se levantó de la cama, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y recogió todas las libretas para guardarlas en la mochila. Ya que había leído todas sus libretas, era su deber devolverlas, pero después prepararlo todo, se quedó mirando un punto indefinido pensativa, sin saber cómo proseguir. Suspiró y decidió que tenía que apuntar aquellos datos tan importantes, pero en el fondo necesitaba hacerlo para distraer su mente y quitarse aquella congoja que le apretaba el corazón.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por Rin. Por no haberla comprendido, por no haberla podido ayudar, por haber pensado que aquellas pesadillas que alguna vez le comentó preocupada no eran para tanto y le quitó importancia para no preocuparla más, cuando era claro que lo que necesitaba era todo lo contrario. Se sentía culpable y frustrada, porque tenía la sensación de que todo esto no habría ocurrido si le hubiera hecho más caso, o si hubiera actuado de otra forma.

Tenía ganas de tirar el escritorio al suelo de la rabia que tenía, pero un rayo de razón cruzó por su mente e hizo que desistiera de su idea. No era el momento de expresar su frustración, podría despertar a su familia y tampoco era el comportamiento de una sacerdotisa, ni la de una medico investigadora, ni tan solo de la mujer adulta que ya era. Decidió serenarse y se sentó en el escritorio, concentrarse en apuntar todo lo que había leído en la última libreta. Pero antes de esto, se acordó de algo absolutamente perturbador. La noche anterior a que Rin descubriera su traje lleno de sangre, descubrieron un pueblo masacrado de demonios. Unos cuantos cazadores fueron a investigar y descubrieron horrorizados que a todos los demonios les habían arrancado el corazón, los ojos y la columna vertebral. Pero lo peor era que, a la noche siguiente, el establo de un granjero de la zona aparecieron todos los animales de la misma forma. La escena era tan horripilante que más de uno vomitó en cuanto te asomó. Después de aquello, Rin ya no volvió a dar señales de vida.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Kagome se estremeciera, porque a medida que iba recordando iban encajando las piezas poco a poco. ¿Era posible que Rin fuera la culpable de todo aquello? ¿O puede ser que los cometiera aquel ser para echarle la culpa?

"_Pero de todos modos ¿Qué motivo tendría para hacer algo así?"_

Además, Kagome se había cerciorado de que aquel ser no había vuelto a aparecer en la octava libreta, solo las pesadillas. Sin embargo, ese sonambulismo…. Eso era nuevo….

Entonces se acordó de una conversación que tuvieron Miroku e Inuyasha, y que ella escuchó por accidente, unos días antes de su desaparición. En ella, Miroku comentó que había visto a Rin muy rara. La había visto por la noche, paseando por el pueblo. Miroku fue a saludarla, pero entonces Rin se giró y le miró, y Miroku dijo que no le había gustado nada la mirada que le había obsequiado. Pero no era una mirada de enfado o desaprobación de alguien a quien se molestaba. Era una mirada muy fría, carente de sentimiento, completamente vacía.

"Era como si otra persona u otro ser me estuviera mirando." Le había comentado. Evidentemente Inuyasha le dijo que dejara de pensar en tonterías, ya que Rin estaba perfectamente. Después de aquello, Kagome empezó a fijarse y efectivamente, no estaba bien. Entonces fue cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, pero ella le contestó con evasivas.

"_Este Inuyasha… tiene la empatía del tamaño de una pulga"_

Pero ese pensamiento no la consoló, todo lo contrario. Tendría que haber estado atenta a aquellas señales, pero no lo hizo. Si lo hubiera hecho…

"_Tal vez Rin no hubiera desaparecido…"_

Kagome meneó la cabeza para quitarse todos aquellos pensamientos. Se levantó de la silla y en el momento que lo hizo escuchó el cantar de los pájaros. Giró la cabeza y vio como unos tenues rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar su habitación.

"_Vaya, se ha hecho de día…"_

Y eso significaba que era hora de empezar un nuevo día. Fue a su armario y escogió una prendas al azar, un jersey de punto, unos vaqueros y unas Converse negras muy cómodas, sus zapatillas favoritas para ser exactos. Se vistió y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso, y tal vez si se tomaba un café para despejarse, volvería a leer todos los apuntes y podría encontrar alguna solución a todo este embrollo.

Se sintió un poco más animada, y después de hacer la cama y ordenar un poco la habitación, guardó los papeles en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.**

¡Sorpresa! ¿Que os ha parecido?¿Os pensabais que estaba a punto de acabar..?¡PUES NO! Esto no es el final, sino el principio. Digamos que he acabado la primera parte, que se titularía "Los diaros de Rin". Y ahora empieza la segunda parte, en donde desarrollaré tal y como continúa en el presente. Estad atentos porque a partir de ahora empezarán a darse todas las respuestas.

¡Ufff! Por fin lo he acabado. Me ha costado horrores acabarlo. Algunas ya saben por qué ahora no tengo tanta disponibilidad, pero bueno, mira, lo digo público y "Sansacabó". Vereis, tengo una nena de 5 meses que reclama toda mi atención, digamos que me quedé embarazada mientras estaba haciendo la historia, y lo unico que puedo decir es que he sacrificado horas de sueño para acabarlo, ya que cuidar una nena y los estudios es muy dificil, pero vamos saliendo de esta.

Muchisimas gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia, todos los Rewiews, (Jo, tengo 10 rewiews en el anterior capítulo, estoy emocionada), vuestra elecciones como "historia favorita", vuestras alertas... En serio, estoy encantada, y ya sabeis, cualquier cosa que se os ocurra estaré encantada de contestaros.

Muchisimas gracias a Hoshi no negai (Tengo pendiente un privi para tí, espero impaciente tu rewiew porque me encantan tus explicaciones y, ah, he visto que has puesto dos fics nuevos, en cuanto pueda los leo sin falta.). Ako Nomura (Gracias por tus privis y tus rewiews, eres un encanto.) Nerweninwonderland (me alegra un montón que te emocionaras con que lo continuara, espero que te siga gustando) Franela (Yo también hago lo mismo con imprimir los fics, solo que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para leerlos, y espero que sigas leyendo este.) LauAkiko (¡GUAPISIMA! cuanto tiempo sin saber de tí. ¿Has hecho algún otro fic?) hello11(Estoy muy feliz de que te guste, espero no decepcionarte.)Hi no tamashi (Lo se, siento mucho que tenga que actualizar tan tarde, pero ahora tengo que organizarme mejor. Espero que no te decepcione este contratiempo y dejes de leerla.) Gest ( Ya verás como todo tendrá una explicación, sigue leyendo el fic y tendrás las respuestas :D) Quinzmoon (Me alegro un montón de que te guste la historia, y como habrás leido antes, ya sabes por que ahora no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo com quisiera.) Maka (Vaya, gracias por los halagos. Es muy importante para mí ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. En serio, muchas gracias.) y Keyten (Como verás, sigo con el Fic, solo que no puedo garantizar una regularidad debido a mis obligaciones. Pero ten por sentado que no pienso dejarlo.)

Bueno, yo os dejo ya. Como siempre, espero impaciente vuestros rewiews y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo


	10. Capítulo 9: Descubrimiento

_Capítulo 9: Descubrimiento._

Kagome bajó a la cocina, después de darse una ducha rápida para poder despejarse un poco. No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero después de salir de la habitación se lo pensó mejor, tal vez así le ayudara a pensar con más claridad. Aun así se sentía muy cansada, hace trece años no hubiera tenido ningún problema en tener una noche en vela, porque, aunque aun era joven, era evidente que la edad no perdona, y lo que podías hacer sin problemas con quince años ahora ya no se podía hacer tan bien siendo más mayor. Allí se encontró con su madre preparando el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar.

- Hola mama.- Saludó Kagome un poco sorprendida por que su madre hubiera madrugado tanto para prepararles a todos el desayuno.- No te tenías que haber levantado tan temprano, aquí somos todos mayorcitos para prepararnos el desayuno.

-Ah, buenos días Kagome.- Le devolvió el saludo su madre mientras trabajaba.- Ya lo sé, pero a mí no me cuesta preparar mi desayuno para todos, ya que me lo hago para mí, pues hago un poquito más y así pueden comer todos ¿No te parece?

Eso se lo comentó con una mueca sonriente, señal de que era sincera y que no lo hacía obligada. Kagome entonces pensó el lo buena madre que siempre había sido, tan abnegada y buena persona.

- De todos modos, yo hoy no voy a desayunar, no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Verdad que te quedaba un bote con café y una cafetera?

- ¿Que, solo vas a tomar eso?- Preguntó preocupada su madre, y también sorprendida porque a su hija no le gustaba especialmente el café, siempre había sido de té.- Hija, deberías tomar algo más consistente, no has comido nada en toda la noche y deberías reponer fuerzas.

- Tienes razón mamá.- Respondió Kagome después de suspirar con un tono cansado.- Pero de verdad, ahora no me entra nada en el cuerpo, y lo que necesito es despejar un poco mi mente.

- Bien pues.- Aceptó la señora Higurashi para después señalar con la cabeza un estante.- Mira, la cafetera y el café están en la estantería de arriba a la izquierda.

Kagome abrió la estantería que le había indicado su madre y cogió todo lo que necesitaba para hacerse un café muy cargado. La verdad es que odiaba el café, nunca le había gustado, pero necesitaba urgentemente un subidón de cafeína para despejar su cerebro y poder pensar con claridad. Aunque la ducha la había ayudado, no había sido suficiente para despejarla del todo. Mientras se estaba preparando la cafetera su madre le preguntó.

- ¿Como ha ido la investigación de los diarios de Rin?

- ¿Francamente? Pues mal.- Respondió.- Los diarios han resuelto que algo o alguien ha estado persiguiendo a Rin desde la infancia hasta el día de hoy, pero aun me queda por resolver quien es, y porqué. Y también explican el detonante para que se fuera del pueblo, pero todo es muy vago para sacar conclusiones claras.

- Vaya, pues esa va a ser una resolución muy difícil.- Resolvió la señora Higurashi.- Esperemos que todo esto se arregle bien y no se complique la cosa.

- ¿Sabes mamá?- Comentó Kagome pensativa mientras dejaba la cafetera y el bote en la encimera, apoyando sus manos en este y mirándolo vagamente.- Estoy muy preocupada por Rin, porque todo esto no me gusta nada. Tengo la sensación que hay algo mucho más terrible de lo que pensaba al principio. Decidí coger los diarios porque tenía la sensación de que detrás había algo grave, pero cuando lo hice tenía la esperanza de que había desparecido por algo simple, no sé, alguna pelea con Sesshomaru, algún conflicto con algún vecino del pueblo, algún asunto pendiente...algo que confirmara que mis temores eran infundados. Sin embargo mis sospechas se han confirmado, lo que indican estos diarios es algo aterrador, esto no es una chiquillada. Rin está en un peligro real y tengo miedo de que haya pasado algo grave en este transcurso...

- Kagome, tranquila, no pienses en esa posibilidad.- Interrumpió la señora Higurashi cogiéndola de los hombros para que le prestara atención, intentando consolarla para que no pensara cosas que la hicieran angustiar innecesariamente.- De momento piensa que ella estará bien, y ahora céntrate en averiguar dónde está. Ya tendrás tiempo en especular con lo que no sepas.

Kagome pensó en lo que le decía su madre y asintió, dándole la razón. Aparte de lo buena madre que era, también era muy sabia y era capaz de consolarla y subirle el ánimo cuando las cosas parecían desmoronarse a su alrededor.

- Venga, ahora te serviré el café. Tú mientras siéntate y descansa.- Indicó la señora Higurashi señalando con la mano la silla, invitándola a sentarse en ella.

Kagome hizo caso a su madre y se sentó en la silla, mientras su madre terminaba de preparar la cafetera y la puso en el fogón. Mientras, sacó los papeles del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y se dispuso a ojear nuevamente todos los datos apuntados. Por mucho que los mirara una y otra vez, solo veía un montón de datos sin sentido entre ellos, era como un acertijo inverosímil del cual no había ninguna pista que la pudiera guiar en todo aquel enredo. Por un momento se sintió tan frustrada que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo empezar.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- Exclamó una voz masculina alegremente proveniente de las escaleras, para después aparecer Souta en el arco de la cocina.

- Buenos días Souta.- Devolvió su madre el saludo también alegre.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Pues sí. ¿Ya está hecho el desayuno?

- Sí, siéntate que ahora te lo sirvo.- Invitó nuevamente la señora Higurashi a Souta con la mano señalando otra silla para que se sentara.

- ¡Mmmm!, que bien huele, la verdad es que estoy hambriento...- Se relamió Souta mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Kagome mientras tanto, había dejado de leer momentáneamente las hojas y observó de reojo toda la conversación, para después mirar fijamente a su hermano con cara de circunstancias. Después negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Que pasa Kagome?- Preguntó su hermano en cuanto se percató de que lo estaba observando.

- ¿Que que pasa? Pero mira que tienes cara.- Respondió recriminándole medio en broma su actitud.- ¿Por qué no te levantas y ayudar a mamá a preparar el desayuno?

- Pues porque el desayuno ya está hecho, y además, tú tampoco estás ayudándola.- Respondió Souta con otra recriminación. No le gustaba que su hermana dejara caer con aquel comentario que era un vago y un comodón que esperaba que le sirvieran como a un rey.

- Yo no voy a desayunar, solo voy a tomar un café, que por cierto, voy a servirme ahora mismo.- Contestó Kagome en cuanto escucho el burbujeo de la cafetera indicando que el café está listo. Se levantó, cogió una taza y la llenó de café. Agarró el azúcar de otro estante y se echó bastante para amortiguar el sabor amargo de este, así lo hará más bebible. Se sentó nuevamente con su taza, mirando a su hermano para indicarle que acababa de darle una lección, cosa que Souta se percató y entrecerró los ojos, captando el mensaje. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero por ser el pequeño estaba bastante mal acostumbrado a que su madre lo tratara demasiado bien.

- Bueno, bueno, no empecéis a discutir así de buena mañana.- Indicó la señora Higurashi mientras se sentaba en la mesa, intentando poner paz.- Deberíamos estar contentos porque Kagome está hoy desayunando con nosotros, eso es algo que no ocurre todos los días.

De pronto se oyó una voz masculina, pero más seria que la anterior, claramente de persona mayor.

- Buenos días.

- Ah, hola papá.- Saludó la señora Higurashi

- Buenos días abuelo.-Saludaron los dos nietos casi al unísono para después Souta añadir.- ¿Como se encuentra hoy?

- Me duele un poco la cadera, pero ya estoy un poco mejor.- Respondió el anciano mientras se sentaba.

Posteriormente todos siguieron con el desayuno y charlaban animadamente, excepto Kagome, que continuaba examinando los papeles como si quisiera resolver un acertijo mientras iba dando sorbos a su taza de café. De pronto, entró Junior en la cocina a través de la puerta abierta. Probablemente había olido el desayuno y esperaba que le dieran un cuenco con un poco de leche. Souta, al verle, dejó de prestar atención a su desayuno y cogió a Junior para jugar con él. Pero en vez de eso se dedicó a molestarlo, a estirarlo de las patas y a tocarle insistentemente las orejas, de la misma manera que había hecho Inuyasha can su abuelo hacía bastantes años.

- Souta, deja al pobre gato en paz. - Regañó levemente la señora Higurashi.- Y acábate el desayuno, que llegarás tarde a la universidad.

Kagome pensó que estas eran las cosas que hacían que Souta se mal acostumbrara. Si lo tratas como a un niño se comportará como tal, en vez de como un adulto que es lo que debería ser ya.

- Pero mamá, si a Junior le gusta...¡AAAAH!- Exclamó de dolor cuando el pobre Junior, cansado ya de aquella tortura, decidió finiquitar con un zarpazo en la mano. Después el animal se fue por donde vino, bufando enfadado porque no solo no le habían dado su cuenco de leche, sino que el pequeño de aquella manada lo había torturado hasta hacerle daño de verdad.

- ¿Lo ves?, no deberías maltratar así al pobre de Junior, te pillará manía.- Indicó el anciano.

- Venga ya abuelo, que solo es un animal.- Protestó Souta mientras movía la mano arañada y se quejaba de la herida. -Mañana seguro que ni se acordará de esto.

- Los gatos son muy inteligentes, y por ello muy rencorosos con la persona que les hace daño. -Respondió el abuelo.- No deberías olvidarlo.

- Por supuesto, y ahora resultará cierto eso de que los gatos tienen siete vidas y de que son conductores de los espíritus hacia el inframundo.- Ironizó el muchacho, pero el abuelo, que solía tener mal despertar y no estaba para ironías por las mañanas, le lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo avergonzar al chico.

- Pues no, pero lo de las siete vidas se dice porque ya puedes tirar a un gato al vacio, a una altura suficiente para que sobreviva, claro, en cualquier posición y de la forma que tú quieras, que siempre caerá sobre sus cuatro patas.- Aseveró el anciano con una pose digna de un profesor dando cátedra.- Eso es debido a su formidable sistema de equilibrio, que lo forman su cola y sus bigotes. Y eso no lo aprenden ellos solos, forma parte de su instinto, de su ADN...

En el momento en el que su abuelo dijo la palabra "ADN", Kagome dejó de leer y de prestar atención a cualquier estímulo que hubiera en la cocina, era como si una linterna se hubiera encendido dentro de su cerebro, aclarándolo todo. Los demás, sin embargo, vieron que Kagome levantaba la cabeza abruptamente con la mirada perdida, como si se hubiera percatado de algo muy importante.

- Mamá, ¿Tienes un calendario y un bolígrafo?

- Si, espera, los tengo aquí mismo.- Respondió la señora Higurashi mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia un cajón. Lo abrió y sacó un calendario de tamaño mediano y un bolígrafo, el cual dio a Kagome en mano. Kagome se puso el calendario al lado de los papeles, y a medida que iba pasando las hojas, señalado con el dedo algún dato importante, cogió un bolígrafo y empezó a señalar fechas en este, mientras los demás dejaron de desayunar y la miraban intrigados. Volvió a examinar el calendario, empezó a contar días en este con la punta del bolígrafo, observó por encima las fechas señaladas y salió abruptamente de la cocina en dirección a su habitación. En cuanto estuvo allí, abrió un cajón del escritorio y agarró el portátil junto con su maleta para transportarlo , llevándoselo a la cocina, donde lo encendió para conectarse a Internet ante la intrigada mirada de su familia.

- Hija, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada la madre de Kagome.- Me estás asustando.

- Mamá, creo que ya lo tengo.- Respondió Kagome mientras movía el cursor con el dedo.- Pero tengo que confirmarlo.

- ¿Confirmar el que?- Esa pregunta la hizo Souta.- ¿Y eso que tienes que confirmar es bueno o malo?

- No lo sé, pero lo que tengo claro es que es algo que no me lo esperaba.- Volvió a responder sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador.

Localizó una página Web en la que se podía ver calendarios de años anteriores. Era evidente que no podría localizar los calendarios de la era Sengoku, pero por una casualidad de las estrellas o por el efecto mágico del pozo, los días de la época Sengoku coincidían con las fechas de la actualidad, por lo que solo tenía que ver los calendarios de los diez años anteriores para hacerse una idea. Empezó a ojear y lo que estaba sospechando se confirmó. Y era que la mayoría de las pesadillas coincidían con el día que ovulaba o que le bajaba la regla.

Cuando se percató de eso, un escalofrío cruzó por entero su espina dorsal. Se dio cuenta al recordar que en el pueblo, el mismo día en que desapareció, Rin le pidió un tampón porque le había bajado la regla. Cuando leyó sobre las últimas pesadillas en el diario ni se percató de ese detalle, pero al nombrar accidentalmente su abuelo el tema del ADN estaba justamente leyendo el dato de lo que le pasó a Rin en su menarquía, el youki del lago, explicado en el primer diario, y fue como si dos piezas de un puzle encajaran perfectamente, ya que era lo único que podía explicar lo que le pasó aquel día. Al principio pensó que tenía algo que ver solo con sus menstruaciones, pero al señalar las fechas en el calendario, vio que no coincidían. Entonces empezó a contar los días de diferencia y ahí fue cuando dio con la clave. Precisamente lo que la había despistado era el hecho de que Rin ha sido siempre muy irregular en sus ciclos y, por lo tanto, esas pesadillas parecían que aparecían al azar, pero ahora sabía que era solo en apariencia. Sabía sobre los ciclos menstruales porque a veces comentaba que estaba "en esos días" cuando estaba molesta, o le preguntaba alguna duda sobre sus ciclos, ya que le daba vergüenza preguntárselo a la anciana Kaede. O las muchas veces que Kagome le prestó tampones para que los utilizara, y siempre comentaba el buen invento que resultaban estos, algo que también aseveraba Sango. Al recopilar los datos que ella recordaba junto con los que Rin comentaba en sus diarios y confirmarlos con los calendarios, dio con la respuesta.

Durante un segundo, Kagome se alegró de haber resuelto el acertijo, pero luego cobró conciencia de que la respuesta era algo que no se esperaba para nada, y no solo eso, era algo terrible, ya que esa respuesta planteaba una serie de incógnitas mucho más complicadas. Estaba claro que con la menarquía se activó algo y el hecho de que esas pesadillas coincidían con sus ovulaciones y sus menstruaciones significaba que su cuerpo estaba programado para algo, ya que seguían un orden marcado por su ciclo menstrual.

"_¿Pero para qué estaba programado? ¿Con que objetivo? ¿En que consistía esa programación y que es lo que ha cambiado en su cuerpo?"_

Se encontró entonces que no sabía ni siquiera como resolver todas a aquellas preguntas de las cuales no tenía ninguna respuesta, y tampoco sabía dónde buscar la solución. Cuando ya creía que la frustración volvía de nuevo a su mente, Kagome se acordó de algo que le daría la respuesta.

"_Claro, eso es…¡Pero qué suerte he tenido!"_

Por una vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de no haber hecho limpieza en un sitio en concreto, y supo entonces que la respuesta solo iba a encontrarla en un sitio, debía ir allí en seguida. Cerró rápidamente su portátil, lo desenchufó de la corriente y lo guardó en su maleta, se levantó e hizo amago de salir de la cocina, cuando su madre le preguntó hacía donde iba.

- Voy un momento al laboratorio del hospital.- Respondió mientras volvía a ir en camino hacia la puerta de salida.

- Pero Kagome, si se supone que estás de excedencia, ¿Como se lo vas a explicar a tu jefe?- Preguntó preocupado su abuelo.

- No se preocupe, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- Volvió a responder mientras ya abría la puerta.- Vendré en cuanto pueda. Por cierto mamá, necesito tu coche ¿Me lo prestas?

- De acuerdo, pero por favor, conduce con cuidado.- Afirmó su madre con un leve tono de preocupación.

Kagome asintió con la mirada para indicarle que no se preocupara. Cogió el bolso que estaba colgado en el recibidor y las llaves del coche de su madre, saliendo de su casa en dirección al coche aparcado enfrente. No le gustaba nada conducir, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la época Sengoku, el no tener que pensar en nada relacionado con el automóvil. El tráfico de Tokio la ponía de los nervios, y por eso normalmente solía coger el transporte público para ir a trabajar, pero en este caso tenía mucha prisa. Cuanto antes llegara antes acabaría y podría irse al pasado lo antes posible para informar al resto sobre sus averiguaciones.

En cuanto se puso al volante y arrancó el coche, supo que no había sido buena idea, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para conducir, pero con el transporte público tardaría mucho más, y la impaciencia podía con ella. Al entrar en el centro y encontrarse con aquel caos de hora punto no hizo más que empeorar aun si cabe más sus nervios. Atrapada en aquel atasco, viendo como otros coches intentaban colarse por todos los medios en su carril no ayudaba en nada, y menos cuando un todo terreno casi le da en su faro al intentar entrar en su carril por las malas. Le pegó un bocinazo de aviso, maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió coger prestado el coche de su madre. Con el tiempo perdido en aquel atasco, si hubiera cogido el metro, ya estaría averiguando lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero aunque aquel caos no la ayudaba a estar con la mente despejada, sabía que todo aquel caos automovilístico no era la fuerte de su nerviosismo, sino otra cosa, lo que tenía que averiguar. Aunque por una parte no podía creerse la buena suerte que había tenido y la casualidad de todo aquello, en el fondo le daba muy mala espina, y si resultaba cierto lo que ella estaba pensando, la cosa se complicaría aun más de lo que ya estaba, y la búsqueda de Rin ya no sería una anécdota, sino algo mucho más serio de lo que se podría uno imaginar.

Después de un buen rato poniendo a prueba su paciencia, por fin pudo llegar al hospital. Aparcó el coche y se dirigió con paso decidido hacía el laboratorio, si tenía suerte aun no habría nadie y podría hacer sus averiguaciones con tranquilidad. En la entrada se topó con una recepcionista que conocía y que le extrañó que estuviera allí, estando ella "oficialmente" de excedencia, pero Kagome pudo esquivar sus suspicacias con una excusa coherente. Cogió el ascensor y, una vez llegada a su planta, giró a la izquierda y dos puertas más adelante se encontró con la puerta del laboratorio. Como esperaba, al ser tan temprano no había nadie y estaba todo apagado, lo cual le alegró, ya que así podría comprobar tranquilamente si su sospecha era o no infundada.

Entró en el laboratorio y encendió las luces, ya que era lo único que necesitaba. Fue directa hacía una caja de seguridad situada al fondo del laboratorio, introdujo el código de acceso y la abrió, sacando de allí un disco duro portátil que utilizaba para guardar todos los datos teóricos de sus experimentos y descubrimientos. Cada investigador tenía uno propio y solo este podía utilizarlo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en una mesa adyacente para poder trabajar. Encendió de nuevo el ordenador portátil e introdujo mediante la entrada USB el dispositivo del disco duro portátil. En cuanto lo detectó y apareció en pantalla, Kagome introdujo su clave de acceso e inmediatamente se vieron un montón de archivos.

Kagome sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando. Era un archivo muy antiguo de cuando acabó la carrera y acababa de entrar en el laboratorio. Estaban haciendo un proyecto para localizar una enzima que, en dosis altas, podía alterar unos genes responsables de un tipo de cáncer de mama. Debido a que dicha enzima empezaba a detectarse en la adolescencia, era imprescindible que en el proyecto participaran niñas a las que aun no les había llegado la menarquía y, a partir de ahí, hacerles un seguimiento para ver si desarrollaban dicha enzima en cantidades anormales.

"_Y Rin participó en el proyecto…"_

Decidió hacerlo con niñas de la época Sengoku porque en el presente hubiera sido muy complicado, ya que necesitaría del permiso escrito de los padres y se perdería mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no era nada peligroso, solo era sacarles un poco de sangre cada cierto tiempo, y para cuando los padres dieran el permiso en el presente, en el pasado ya hubiera acabado. Pero no todos los padres de la época Sengoku aceptaron, ya que a algunos les parecía cosas de demonios, pero la mayoría no pusieron inconveniente. Aun así, el proyecto se canceló hace unos meses por falta de resultados y debía haber borrado todos aquellos datos en cuanto tuvo ocasión, pero con todo el jaleo que suponía compaginar su vida en la época Sengoku y su trabajo en el presente, junto con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, se le olvidó en su momento borrar aquellos datos, y mira, ahora iban a serle de utilidad.

Buscó todos los datos referentes a Rin, todos los resultados genéticos de las muestras de sangre y los copió a una carpeta aparte en el disco duro de su ordenador portátil para tenerlos todos reunidos y no estar buscando como una loca cada vez que tuviera que consultar algo nuevamente. Una vez los tuvo, abrió el archivo de cuando Rin aun no le había bajado la regla, hasta ahí todo normal. Abrió entonces un archivo con los datos después de haberle llegado la menarquía, y que casualmente fue cuando tuvo el youki. A simple vista parecía todo normal, hasta que vio accidentalmente unos datos que, en su momento, pensó que eran residuos genéticos sin importancia y, como estaba centrada en buscar los datos que necesitaba, no les hizo caso en su momento. Pero ahora que se fijaba con más detalle…

Abrió otro archivo más reciente, y esos datos seguían ahí, pero habían más, algo que le hizo pensar que podría estar en lo cierto. Abrió otro archivo más reciente e igual, pero los datos eran más numerosos. Entonces decidió abrir la representación gráfica del archivo más reciente, y cuando lo vio los ojos se le pusieron como platos mientras no pudo evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa saliera de su boca, aun tapándosela con la mano. Tampoco pudo evitar que saliera un "oh, dios mío" de forma inconsciente, ya que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Estaba tan sorprendida con lo que había descubierto que, inmediatamente, pensó en cómo se le había podido pasar aquello, pero luego pensó que, como estaba concentrada en localizar la enzima, no hizo caso de los demás datos, y como la primera muestra dio normal no se fijó detenidamente en el resto de las muestras. Aun así, se hubiera dado un capón de reprimenda por haber dejado pasar algo así, no era nada normal que unos "residuos" que al final no resultaron ser tal multiplicaran de tamaño de una muestra a otra, debería haberse fijado en el momento que analizó las muestras. Era algo antinatural, incluso en una muestra completamente normal, y era algo que no podía pasarse por alto tan a la ligera.

Siguió observando todos aquellos datos y abriendo carpetas, y a cada una que abría y examinaba los datos se sorprendía cada vez más. De pronto se percató de que en cualquier momento vendría alguien y tendría que dar explicaciones, por lo que decidió que debía darse prisa, ya miraría todos aquellos datos con más tranquilidad. Desconectó el disco duro portátil de su ordenador, dejándolo en la caja fuerte y la cerró para que nadie se diera cuenta de que la habían abierto fuera de horas de oficina. Se dispuso cerrar correctamente el ordenador y salir de ahí lo antes posible, cuando escuchó una voz masculina y molesta en la entrada del laboratorio.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Kagome cerró la pantalla del ordenador abruptamente en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta, blanca como la pared. Observó la entrada para ver quien le hablaba y vio a su jefe, el doctor Matsuda. Eso le fastidió sobremanera, ya que el doctor era un científico brillante, pero un completo imbécil como persona. Su talento iba directamente proporcional a su egolatría.

- Ehm…esto… disculpe, es que tenía que comprobar unos datos, y como solo los disponía aquí, pues he venido un momento a echarles un vistazo…

- Doctora Higurashi, se supone que usted está de excedencia.- Interrumpió puntilloso su jefe.- Por lo tanto, no debería estar aquí. De hecho, espero que no se le ocurra sacar ninguna información de este laboratorio, sabe que está totalmente prohibido.

- Por supuesto doctor Matsuda, jamás haría algo así.- Mintió descaradamente Kagome mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.- De todos modos, apelo a su buena fe para que no piense nada indebido.

- Bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder.- Afirmó el doctor de malos modos, después de pensarlo un par de segundos.

- De acuerdo pues. Buenos días.- Se despidió Kagome casi sin mirarle en cuanto acabó de recoger sus cosas. Después de salir del laboratorio y pararse frente a la puerta del ascensor para después darle al botón de llamada no pudo evitar musitar un "idiota" dedicado a su jefe mientras esperaba a que llegara el ascensor. Tenía que haber sido él precisamente el que la había descubierto en el laboratorio, y sabía que eso le podría acarrearle problemas en el trabajo. Era conocido por todos que el doctor Matsuda se las ingeniaba para borrar de su camino a cualquier colega que pudiera hacerle sombra, y esperaba que no utilizara esto para perjudicarla en un futuro.

Salió del hospital en dirección a su coche, intentando parecer tranquila, pero desde luego que no lo estaba. Abrió la puerta de su coche, dejó todas sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto, se sentó en el asiento del piloto, cerró la puerta y sin arrancar el coche, se quedó un rato con las manos en el volante, respirando profundamente para calmarse. El descubrimiento que acababa de hacer daba un giro de 180º a toda la situación, y confirmaba la sospecha que había intuido en la cocina de su casa, y la verdad es que le estaba costando mucho aceptar todo aquello. Se percató que su mano izquierda temblaba levemente producto de los nervios, cerró los ojos en inspiró profundamente un par de veces para liberar su mente, ya que sabía que en ese estado no podría conducir. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó para volver a casa de su madre.

Una vez que llegó, se fue directamente a su habitación para agarrar la mochila donde estaban las libretas de Rin y un par de baterías cargadas para su ordenador portátil, ya que pensaba llevárselo a la época Sengoku. De pronto, cuando pasó por la habitación de Souta, la puerta se abrió y salió este para ir a la universidad. En cuanto vio a su hermana, la llamó y le preguntó si ya había averiguado la duda que tenía.

- Si, ya lo he averiguado y está confirmado. – Contestó su hermana mientras se giraba para hablar con él. – Oye Souta, tengo mucha prisa, así que, en cuanto veas a mamá, le dices que he vuelto hoy mismo a la época Sengoku, tengo que informar a los demás de todo lo que he descubierto. Y también le dices que su coche está bien, que no se preocupe.

- Pero… ¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó Souta preocupado.

Kagome miro al suelo un segundo para asentir con la cabeza en un gesto cabizbajo, haciendo que Souta se preocupara aun más. Viendo que su hermano se quedaba francamente inquieto, Kagome pensó que no era justo que su familia se quedaran preocupados por aquel problema, esto debía resolverlo ella y sus amigos de la época Sengoku.

- Souta, continuad con vuestras cosas ¿De acuerdo?- Tranquilizó Kagome a su hermano.- Cuando lo hayamos resuelto todo volveré y os lo explicaré sin dejarme ni una coma.

Souta asintió confiado. Su hermana siempre había sido muy juiciosa, y si no podía contarlo sus razones tendría para no hacerlo, no quedaba otra cosa que esperar a que Kagome les anunciara que se había resuelto todo y pudiera explicar todo lo sucedido.

Kagome se dispuso a entrar en su habitación para recoger sus cosas, cuando se percató de un detalle.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, a mí no me va a dar tiempo, pero si ves al abuelo, le dices de mi parte que le agradezco que me haya ayudado a resolver el problema que tenía.- Le dijo con una sonrisa para después entrar en la habitación.

Souta puso una expresión interrogante, ya que no entendía a que se refería su hermana, pero resolvió encogerse de hombros e irse a la universidad, ya que llegaba tarde. Cuando volviera ya se encargaría de decírselo.

Kagome mientras tanto cogió la mochila donde estaban los diarios y puso dentro el ordenador portátil junto con las baterías, se la colgó al hombro y salió de la casa rumbo al pozo para volver a la época Sengoku. Una vez allí, subió al muro del pozo y saltó.

Mientras salía del pozo e iba en dirección al pueblo, empezó a recordar todos los datos apuntados, y se dio cuenta de que había varias excepciones a la aparición de las pesadillas. La primera excepción era cuando estaba en el castillo de Sesshomaru, pero sin embargo, recién llegada, tuvo otro percance igual al de la menarquía. Eso la extrañó, pero luego se percató que aquello le ocurrió cuando debía tener unos dieciocho años.

"_Claro, eso es…La menarquía en las mujeres indica el comienzo de la adolescencia… por lo tanto, cuando le sucedió aquello era cuando ya estaba acabándola"._

De todos modos, algo era palpable. En el castillo de Sesshomaru las pesadillas o se amortiguaban o desaparecían por completo, como si tuviera un efecto protector sobre ella.

"_O tal vez… no es el castillo lo que ejerce esa protección..."_

Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar con más profundidad, pero cada vez que se daba cuenta de algo, más la incomodaba ese nuevo descubrimiento. Era todo muy extraño, como si Rin estuviera programada o destinada a hacer algo, pero no se podía saber si eso era bueno o malo.

La segunda excepción fue cuando apareció Jaaku. Su irrupción fue como un punto y aparte, lo abarcó todo hasta el punto de que las pesadillas quedaron en segundo término, de hecho desaparecieron por completo. Eso fue francamente interesante por dos motivos. Uno, se comunicaba con Rin a través de los sueños, y dos, la última frase que dijo antes de morir… era algo muy inquietante. ¿Y si tal vez tuviera relación Jaaku y ese ser misterioso que entró en la habitación de Rin y luego los siguió en el viaje de regreso? De todos modos, eso era algo muy difícil de averiguar, pero decidió no descartar esa hipótesis, ya que podría ser el camino correcto.

Y la tercera excepción fue cuando llegaron al monasterio. Ahí se vio un efecto claramente protector en ella, debido fundamentalmente a Byakko. Posiblemente algo tendría que ver cuando la espada se activó en cuanto Rin la tocó y le pidió ayuda, pero sobre todo cuando Rin tuvo la pesadilla por la noche, Byakko intervino. Y desde aquel entonces ya no tuvo ninguna pesadilla más hasta que abandonó el templo.

"_Si, pero luego estuvo un mes fuera y no tuvo ninguna pesadilla. ¿Por qué sería…?"_

Cada vez iban saliendo dudas y más dudas. En cuanto solucionaba un problema, surgían tres o cuatro dudas que lo complicaban aun más.

Mientras iba cavilando y pensando en sus cosas, llegó al pueblo casi sin darse cuenta. Entró por la puerta del muro y de dirigió directamente hacia su casa para dejar la mochila y guardar las libretas en un lugar seguro, de forma temporal hasta que pudiera dejarlas en sus sitios correspondientes. Pero en el camino se topó con Miroku.

- Ah, buenos días Kagome.- Saludó el monje mientras se dirigía en dirección a ella.

- Hola Miroku.- Respondió al saludo sorprendida de verlo en el pueblo.- Pensaba que estabas con Sango buscando a Rin.

- Y lo estaba, pero he venido un momento a echarle un vistazo a los chicos, y de paso descansar un poco.- Contestó con un tono agradable.- Sango y yo nos estamos turnando para vigilarles, y como llevo toda la noche sin dormir pues ahora es mi turno. Por cierto, pensaba que estarías buscándola con Inuyasha.

- Al principio sí, pero en seguida me quitó de su lado porque, según él, le molestaba. En fin, ya sabes cómo es…así que me puse a hacer mis propias averiguaciones.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó Miroku intrigado.- ¿Y has podido averiguar algo?

- La verdad es que si he podido saber muchas cosas, pero pensaba reuniros a todos lo antes posible para comentároslo. Es muy complicado de explicar, pero lo que puedo decir de antemano es que es muy grave y tenemos que estar todos al corriente de esto.

- Ya veo.- Resolvió Miroku pensativo.- Bueno, reconozco que estoy cansado, pero estoy más interesado en saber que has descubierto, así que ya dormiré más tarde. Ven a mi casa y allí me lo comentas.

Kagome aceptó la invitación y se fueron en dirección a casa de Miroku. En el trayecto, Kagome preguntó si habían conseguido algo, alguna pista que indicara el paradero de Rin, pero Miroku se lo negó. Cuando llegaron a su casa, después de comprobar que estaba todo en orden y que los chicos no habían incendiado ni roto nada, se sentaron frente a la mesa del salón y se dispusieron a hablar de las averiguaciones de Kagome. Esta abrió la mochila y sacó el ordenador portátil, pero de forma que no se vieran las libretas en el proceso. Lo puso en la mesa, lo abrió y se dispuso a encenderlo, cuando vio que Miroku lo miraba interrogante.

- Kagome, ¿Qué es esto que has traído?

- Ah, claro, que no lo conoces. Esto es un ordenador portátil, es un aparato muy útil que se inventará varios siglos más tarde.- Respondió su amiga mientras tocaba ágilmente aquellos cuadrados de la parte de abajo marcados con letras extrañas, los cuales se hundían al contacto con sus dedos.

- Vaya, que interesante…- Murmuró el monje cuando vio que la parte de arriba se iluminó y empezó a aparecer un montón de imágenes. En otras circunstancias hubiera jurado que aquello era magia o brujería, pero no era la primera vez que Kagome traía algún aparato extraño, y la verdad es que su amiga ni era maga, ni bruja.

Al cabo de un rato, Kagome dejó de teclear el ordenador y se dirigió a Miroku.

- ¿Ves lo que hay en pantalla? Pues eso es la imagen de una célula.

Miroku, sin embargo, le hizo un gesto el cual indicaba que no sabía exactamente hacía donde se dirigía su explicación.

- Verás, todos los seres vivos sin excepción somos un cúmulo de células, los hay que solo son la célula en sí, y otros que tenemos miles de millones, cuando más desarrollado es un ser vivo, más células tiene. De hecho, el ser humano es de los más desarrollados que hay. Todo ser humano empieza con la unión de una célula específica femenina, el ovulo, situado en el órgano reproductor de la mujer y otra célula específica masculina, que es el espermatozoide, de los cuales se expulsan millones en una eyaculación, llegando solo uno a fecundar el óvulo. De esa unión surge un embrión, que será el inicio absoluto de un ser vivo. Este se divide en dos, luego en cuatro, en ocho, dieciséis y así sucesivamente de forma exponencial. Tengo que explicarte esto, porque si no cuando diga lo que he descubierto no te enterarás de nada, y aun así lo estoy haciendo de forma muy sencilla y resumida.

- Sin problemas Kagome, explica lo que necesites.- Respondió Miroku, dándose cuenta que lo que estaba contando Kagome era algo muy complicado.- De todos modos, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo es posible que seamos lo que somos y no un trozo de carne sin ningún tipo de voluntad?

- Ahí es donde quiero llegar. Bien ¿Ves el circulo que hay en el centro?- Señaló Kagome en la pantalla, el cual hizo que Miroku asintiera.- Eso es el núcleo, y verás que dentro de este hay como unas equis. Eso son los cromosomas. Si ampliamos la imagen, verás que los cromosomas en realidad son como filamentos muy largos y enrollados de forma compacta. Cuando ampliamos la imagen y miramos con más detalle, vemos una hélice y en medio una serie de líneas formadas de forma desigual. Bueno, pues esto es el código genético, y cada ser vivo tiene un código genético único, no hay ninguno otro igual. La única excepción son los gemelos idénticos.

Mientras miraba como Kagome ampliaba los dibujos en aquel aparato e iba señalando y explicando, Miroku se dio cuenta de lo fascinante que era aquello y los descubrimientos tan increíbles que tenían en el mundo futuro de Kagome, y lo atrasados que estaban ellos en relación con el mundo de Kagome.

- Es francamente increíble.- Murmuró el monje fascinado.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- Comentó Kagome sonriente con una pregunta.- Pues para que veas lo importante que es, este código sería algo así como las instrucciones para fabricar "ese" ser vivo en particular. El núcleo sería como el libro, los cromosomas serían como las páginas y ese código serían las letras. Así que cuando un embrión llega a un número de células, este código genético se activa y va indicando que células se convertirán en órganos, cuales serán el cerebro… y así sucesivamente.

Miroku decidió que no la interrumpiría, ya que lo que estaba contando era muy interesante, pero aun no sabía que tenía que ver eso con Rin.

- Bien, pues después de darte esta lección básica de genética, vamos al grano. El ser humano tiene veintitrés pares de cromosomas que son esas equis, todos sin excepción tenemos esa cantidad. Cuando eso no sucede, o el futuro ser es inviable y se interrumpe espontáneamente el embarazo porque no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir, o tiene enfermedades muy graves. Pues resulta que yo tenía guardados los datos genéticos de todas las niñas a las que les saqué sangre para el proyecto de investigación, seguro que te acuerdas….

- Por supuesto- Respondió Miroku.- Mis hijas participaron también.

- Pues resulta que también tenía los datos de Rin, y mira lo que me he encontrado.- Comentó Kagome mientras trabajaba con el ordenador, abriendo archivos con el cursor hasta que tuvo el archivo correcto.- Estos datos corresponden a la última extracción que le hice a Rin, poco antes de que nos cancelaran el proyecto, fíjate bien a ver que ves anormal.

En la pantalla aparecieron la serie de cromosomas que correspondían a Rin, así que Miroku observó detenidamente tal y como le había indicado Kagome. Al principio no veía nada anormal, hasta que de pronto…

- Kagome, no sé si estaré equivocado, pero juraría que he contado veinticuatro pares ¿Voy desencaminado?

- Todo lo contrario, ese es el problema.

Miroku se quedó francamente sorprendido.

- Pero tú dijiste que un ser humano solo podía tener veintitrés, y que si había alguna anormalidad el ser gestante era inviable.

- Pues eso es lo que me ha llamado tanto la atención, porque esto no se da en la especie humana. Además, ese cromosoma extra no va asociado a los demás cromosomas, es como si fuera por libre. Pero eso no es todo…- Kagome seleccionó el cromosoma extra y lo amplió.- Fíjate en el código genético de este cromosoma.

- Bueno, yo no entiendo nada de esto.- Se disculpó Miroku mientras miraba detenidamente la pantalla.- Pero ahora que lo dices… no sé, a lo mejor me equivoco, pero yo diría que el código es como más elaborado…

- Correcto.- Aseveró Kagome.- Es más, y por eso estoy tan preocupada. Este código genético es de origen demoníaco.

El monje casi se cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

- P-p-pe-pero Kagome, eso es imposible, Rin es humana. Ha sido siempre una chica de lo más normal, jamás ha tenido poderes demoníacos y ella misma me dijo que sus padres eran humanos y completamente normales…

- Yo pienso lo mismo que tú.- Dijo Kagome pensativamente mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador, decidiendo en ese momento no contarle lo del youki del lago, primero para no asustarle, y segundo, porque no podía justificar su conocimiento sin nombrar los diarios.- Está claro que Rin es humana, miré atentamente el resto de los cromosomas y su código genético es perfectamente normal. De hecho, hace tiempo tuve en mi poder una muestra de semi-demonio que destruí en seguida en cuanto lo analicé. Esa muestra tenía veintitrés pares de cromosomas, pero el código genético estaba muy mezclado, había partes con código genético humano y otras partes con demoníaco. Sin embargo, esto es otra cosa, pero aun desconozco el qué…

Entones a Miroku le vino a la mente otra duda.

- Una pregunta, cuando tomaste la primera muestra, siendo Rin una niña ¿No viste nada anormal?

- Eso es algo también sorprendente.- Respondió Kagome mientras trabajaba nuevamente con el ordenador.- Mira, te voy a enseñar los datos de la segunda muestra de sangre, con ADN de Rin cuando le acababa de bajar la menarquía.

Abrió el archivo y apareció la representación gráfica de los cromosomas de Rin. Miroku volvió a contarlos y, para su sorpresa, solo había veintitrés pares de cromosomas. Sin embargo, al fijarse con más detalle, vio como unas manchitas casi imperceptibles en el lugar donde se situaba el cromosoma demoníaco.

- Mira Kagome, esto es muy curioso.- Señaló Miroku la pantalla con el dedo.- A simple vista parece que solo hayan veintitrés pares y ese cromosoma no esté, pero... ¿Qué son esas manchas situadas en el lugar donde está situado el cromosoma demoníaco?

- Es el mismo cromosoma, pero desactivado.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó Miroku muy sorprendido.

- Verás, cuando saqué la primera muestra, y analicé los datos, los confundí con residuos genéticos sin importancia, así que no les hice ningún caso. Y como luego me centré en el objetivo del proyecto, no seguí el desarrollo de estos porque jamás imaginé algo así. Esto es la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo semejante.- Contestó Kagome.- Yo tengo una teoría, y es que este cromosoma estaba programado para activarse en algún momento, y por el historial de las muestras, fue activando su código genético poco a poco, hasta llegar al final de la adolescencia. Y creo que ese momento fue cuando Rin tuvo la menarquía.

- ¿Y por qué crees que fue precisamente en su primera regla?- Preguntó el monje.

- Porque en las mujeres, cuando tenemos la menarquía, dejamos de ser niñas, es decir, cuerpos inmaduros, y empezamos a madurar. Debido a nuestro ciclo menstrual, nuestro cambio es muy rápido y la maduración de nuestro cuerpo concluye en el fin de la adolescencia. Debido a eso, generamos una bomba de hormonas para activar nuestros órganos reproductivos, y creo que esa bomba hormonal alteró el código genético de este cromosoma, empezando a activarlo, pero solo es una teoría.

- Aun siendo una teoría, no es nada descabellado lo que dices.- Concluyó Miroku.- Y eso explicaría que en la última muestra estuviera el cromosoma completamente activo. Es como si esperara que el cuerpo de Rin estuviera maduro y fértil para algún propósito en concreto.

- Sí, pero ¿Para qué?, esa es mi gran duda, y es algo que no sé si averiguaré algún día.

- No te preocupes. Primero debemos encontrar a Rin, y después solucionaremos todo este galimatías.- Comentó el monje, tan amable y educado como siempre.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste a semejante conclusión?

- Ehm, esto… será mejor que no lo sepas.- Respondió Kagome disimuladamente para que Miroku no indagará más de lo debido.- Pero tengo claro que todo esto indica algo muchísimo más grave de lo que nos pensábamos. Y debemos informar al resto lo antes posible.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Aseveró el monje para después dar un bostezo.- Perdona, sé que soy un maleducado, pero ahora ya estoy notando el cansancio y desearía descansar si no te importa. Habrá que dar muchas explicaciones esta noche y necesito estar con la mente despejada.

- ¡Oh!, no por supuesto, ves a descansar.- Correspondió Kagome, la cual al ver el bostezo de su amigo hizo que fuera consciente del cansancio que tenía de su noche en vela. Se dispuso a apagar y recoger su ordenador portátil cuando de pronto se percató de algo.- Por cierto ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para reunirlos a todos?

- No te preocupes, en cuanto me despierte le diré a Ah-un que vaya a buscarlos. Kirara ahora está con Sango, por lo que no puedo disponer de ella.

Así pues, se despidieron y Kagome se fue a su casa. Intentaría echar una siesta que la ayudase a aguantar durante el día, porque se sentía muy cansada, más de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado. En cuanto llegó a su casa, dejó la mochila en un rincón y sin desvestirse siquiera se dejó caer en el futón, conciliando el sueño en el mismo instante en el que apoyó su cabeza en la makura.

* * *

- Kagome, despierta.

Kagome abrió los ojos abruptamente, desorientada por no recordar donde estaba. Levantó levemente la cabeza, aun un poco somnolienta del sueño del que se acababa de despertar para fijar la vista y reconocer a quien la había despertado, pero en seguida hizo memoria y reconoció aquella voz tan familiar.

- I… ¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó adormecida para después dar un bostezo- ¿Qué pasa, por qué me despiertas así?

- Será mejor que te levantes, tenemos reunión en casa de Miroku.- Respondió muy serio el semi-demonio.

- Lo sé, yo misma se lo he pedido a Miroku para…- Contestó mientras se incorporaba del futón.

- Esta reunión la he convocado yo.- Interrumpió Inuyasha en un tono muy serio, algo muy impropio de él.- Casi todos están allí, será mejor que te des prisa.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha salió de la casa quedándose muy extrañada, ya que no gastaba un tono tan solemne ni cuando el asunto era de lo más formal. Pero una cosa estaba clara, para que Inuyasha hablara de esa forma es que el objeto de la reunión era algo muy serio o muy grave. Kagome sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, algo en su mente le dijo que esa reunión no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo. Se levantó, se lavó la cara con un cubo de agua helada que había en la casa para despejarse y salió de allí, rumbo nuevamente a la casa de Miroku.

Cuando llegó estaban todos esperando, así que se sentó, dispuesta a escuchar que era lo que tenía que decir Inuyasha. Después de eso le tocaría su turno, al fin y al cabo, tenía que agradecer a su marido que hubiera hecho el trabajo de avisar a todos por ella y Miroku.

- Bien Inuyasha, ya estamos todos.- Habló la anciana Kaede, la cual había regresado aquella tarde. - Ya puedes decir el motivo de esta reunión.

- No, aun no. Falta alguien.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, sin entender hacía donde quería llegar.

- Inuyasha, estamos todos. – Indicó Sango, con un tono que evidenciaba su respuesta.

- Por favor, tened un poco de paciencia.- Suspiró Inuyasha.- No creo que tarde en llegar.

Kagome se quedó intrigada con todo aquel misterio que rodeaba a su marido, pero viendo que esto podría ir para largo, decidió que se podría aprovechar ese tiempo de espera y explicar sus descubrimientos. De ese modo también podría disipar aquel ambiente de tensión que inundaba el salón.

- Bien, pues ya que tenemos que esperar un poco, quisiera aprovechar para comentaros algo que he descubierto de Rin.

Y se dispuso a informar a todos los allí presentes de todo lo que había averiguado, siempre salvaguardando la intimidad de Rin, y por supuesto, ocultando la existencia de las libretas. Cuando acabó, estaban todos muy sorprendidos, excepto Miroku por ya conocer aquella información de antemano.

- ¿Y cómo has averiguado todo eso?- Preguntó Inuyasha inquisidoramente.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, por lo que no te lo pienso decir.- Respondió Kagome suspicaz.- Así que no insistas como haces normalmente.

- De todos modos Kagome, lo que nos has contado sobre Rin es demasiado preocupante como para dejarlo pasar por alto.- Indicó la anciana preocupada y aun sorprendida con lo que les había contado la joven sacerdotisa.- Y eso significa que habrá que intensificar más si cabe su búsqueda. Si es cierto lo que comentas, Rin podría estar en un peligro muy real, y tenemos que darnos prisa para encontrarla y poder ayudarla.

Todos asintieron preocupados a lo indicado por la anciana.

- Espero que esté bien de verdad.- Murmuró Kohaku, visible y sinceramente preocupado por su amiga. Al mismo tiempo Shippo le miró y asintió a lo comentado.

De pronto Inuyasha olfateó levemente, como si captara algún olor familiar para él.

- Ah, ya está aquí.- Dijo aliviado mientras salía como un resorte del salón de Sango y Miroku. Kagome, al que le extrañó nuevamente su comportamiento, decidió seguirle para ver de primera mano quien era a quien estaba esperando Inuyasha.

Los demás, viendo que Kagome tomaba la iniciativa, decidieron salir, ya que estaban igualmente intrigados, y siguieron a la pareja hasta a las afueras de la casa. Allí estaba Inuyasha, plantado como una estatua, con una expresión seria en su rostro y los brazos cruzados, esperando a algo o a alguien al que no se le podía ver por la oscuridad de la noche que se había cernido mientras esperaban.

De pronto, una sombra empezó a dibujarse entre la oscuridad, para después verse claramente. En cuanto vieron quien era, todos exceptuando Inuyasha, hicieron una exclamación.

Quien venía era Sesshomaru, y en sus brazos portaba a una Rin inconsciente.

Todos corrieron hacia Sesshomaru en cuando vieron a quien portaba en brazos, mientras exclamaban su nombre, aliviados porque por fin había aparecido. La primera en llegar fue Kagome, y al observarla por encima, vio que algo no andaba bien en ella. Estaba sucia, con el kimono lleno de sangre y desgarrado en algunos sitios, como si se hubiera enganchado en las zarzas mientras corría. Aun en la noche podía verse un tono de piel amarillento en su cara y bolsas en los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido bien en estos últimos días. Pero lo peor era su expresión facial, la cual reflejaba sufrimiento.

- ¿Puedes curarla?- Preguntó su cuñado con ese tono tan despectivo que solía gastar cuando trataba con un humano. La mirada con la que la obsequió dejaba muy claro que le desagradaba sobremanera estar allí.

- Bueno… a simple vista parece que solo tiene agotamiento, pero es probable que no le pase nada más.- Indicó Kagome obviando esa mirada de desprecio mientras la examinaba por encima.- De todos modos, quiero examinarla con más detalle. Vamos a mi casa, allí tengo todo mi instrumental para poder atenderla mejor.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la casa y cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru puso el cuerpo de Rin en el futón, apartándose para que Kagome la examinara con más detalle.

- ¿Cómo la ves?- Preguntó Sango preocupada al cabo de un rato.

- A ver… está algo deshidratada y un poco desnutrida, como si no hubiera comido nada en varios días. -Respondió Kagome después de examinarla un rato.- Pero no veo daños importantes, aunque es pronto para asegurarlo. Le pondré suero por vía intravenosa para que recupere líquidos y en uno o dos días ya estará mejor. En cuanto se recupere de la inconsciencia volveré a examinarla, pero creo que no tendrá secuelas.

- O sea, que está bien.- Comentó Miroku buscando una confirmación.

- A simple vista, si.- Respondió Kagome para tranquilizarles mientras la seguía examinando, pero de forma lo más discreta posible.- No veo heridas ni hemorragias internas que hagan peligrar su vida.

Sacó de una caja todo el material estéril para poner le una vía y de pronto, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Kagome vio accidentalmente un corte en la muñeca reciente, señal de se había querido suicidar. Ver aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Hubiera soltado una exclamación, pero los demás se percatarían de ello y se asustarían, por lo que se controló.

"_Pobrecilla, que desesperada tenías que estar para hacer algo así…"_

Miró por encima la herida y concluyó que no debía preocuparse. No era una herida superficial, pero tampoco era profunda, tampoco tenía pinta de haberse infectado y parecía cicatrizarse bien. Decidió no comentar nada al respecto y continuó con su trabajo, más tarde ya se encargaría de desinfectarla y hacerle las curas. Una vez acabado se dispuso a avisar a los demás para que la dejaran descansar, y cuando levantó la mirada vio que Sesshomaru ya no estaba en la casa.

- Si, ya hace tiempo que se fue. – Respondió Inuyasha algo enfurruñado en cuanto Kagome lo hizo saber su ausencia- No soporta estar aquí ni un minuto más de lo imprescindible.

Visto aquello, decidieron volver todos a casa de Miroku y Sango, cuando llegaron y se aposentaron, Inuyasha habló con un tono muy serio.

- Bien, ahora que Sesshomaru ha venido y ha traído por fin a Rin, creo que ha llegado el momento. Tengo que contaros algo muy importante, y no son buenas noticias.

- Inuyasha, tiene que ser algo muy serio para que estés así.- Comentó Miroku preocupado.

- Si, la verdad es que me está dando miedo.- Aseveró Shippo dándole la razón a Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió mientras miraba al suelo, pensativo.

- Esto que os voy a contar es muy largo, y necesito toda vuestra atención. Por favor, no quiero interrupciones innecesarias, hay mucho que explicar.

- Inuyasha, esto tiene que ver con Rin ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Sango

Inuyasha miró a Sango y volvió a asentir.

- Si, y tiene mucho que ver con lo que nos ha contado Kagome, antes no sabía nada de esto, pero ahora ya va encajando todo.

Y entonces Inuyasha empezó a contar lo que había descubierto mientras la buscaba.

* * *

Kagome salió abruptamente de la casa, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta, corriendo en dirección hacía un árbol para apoyarse con una mano, mientras que con la otra se apretaba el pecho para poder respirar. Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas, sin poder apenas dar crédito a todo lo que les había contado Inuyasha. En su mente aun retumbaban las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado ella en Inuyasha, después de haber acabado su relato.

- No, eso no es verdad, estás mintiendo.- Negó indignada mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, me niego en rotundo.

- Kagome, ojalá lo hiciera, pero es la verdad.- Respondió Inuyasha resignado.- Debemos hacernos a la idea. Las cosas son así, y debemos aceptarlas tal y como son.

- ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¿Me oyes?- Replicó nuevamente sin aceptar a creérselo.- ¿Y te vas a quedar así, sin más?, no, el Inuyasha que conozco no se resignaría de esta forma, lucharía hasta el final.

- Kagome ya lo has oído, el proceso es inevitable y demasiado avanzado para que podamos hacer nada.- Respondió Miroku, tan serio como Inuyasha.- Tal vez, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes… pero ahora no hay nada que hacer.

- Pues quedaros sentados aquí lamentándoos de no haber llegado a tiempo, porque yo si pienso luchar por ella ¿Me habéis oído?- Contestó Kagome mirándolos a todos.- No me pienso resignar a este final.

E inmediatamente abrió la puerta con furia y salió de allí con una congoja como hacía años no sentía. Aun no se había recuperado del todo, de hecho estaba a punto de estallar en el llanto, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Kagome se giró y vio a su amiga Sango, el cual el reflejo de su cara era la viva imagen de la preocupación. Kagome se secó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir con el dorso de la mano.

- No, no estoy bien Sango.- Respondió a punto de sollozar.- No puedo entenderlo, me niego a creerlo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto precisamente a ella? ¿Qué broma del destino es esta?

Sango no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, dando a entender que desconocía la respuesta

- No es justo Sango, no es justo que le pase esto precisamente a ella, no se lo…- Sollozó antes de estallar en llanto.

Sango dio un paso enfrente y la abrazó fuertemente para consolarla, pero en el fondo sabía que se estaban consolando mutuamente. Aunque no fuera tan expresiva como su amiga, el dolor que sentía por dentro la reconcomía sin piedad. Cerró sus parpados con fuerza para evitar llorar y con ello hacer que Kagome se desmoronara por completo, pero deseando estar en el lugar de Kagome para poder expresar con lágrimas lo que sentía su corazón.

* * *

- Entonces Inuyasha, definitivamente no hay nada que hacer…- Pensó en alto la anciana Kaede con tono melancólico.

- No se puede hacer nada vieja.- Respondió Inuyasha con un aire cansado mirando al suelo.- Según nos ha contado, el proceso está demasiado avanzado y ya no se puede detener.

- Por lo tanto no nos queda otra que esperar.- Sentenció Miroku pensativo.- Eso significa que no es el fin, sino el principio de todo.

Kohaku pegó un golpe en la mesa de pura frustración, haciendo que Miroku le llamara la atención, tanto por el escándalo que podía despertar a sus hijos, como por estar a punto de romper un mueble muy caro. De pronto, la anciana Kaede se percató de algo.

- Chicos, por Rin está claro que no podemos hacer nada, pero si podemos detener el proceso.- Apuntó.- Esto que voy a decir no os va a gustar, pero puede que sea la única solución.

- Dinos cual es, venerable Kaede.- Preguntó el monje.

- Antes de nada, tengo que decir que la solución me gusta tan poco como a vosotros, pero no veo otra.- Respondió la anciana con los ojos cerrados.- Debemos matarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Todos se quedaron lívidos, digiriendo la petición de la anciana. De pronto, Kohaku se levantó furioso apretando los puños.

- Ni hablar, antes muerto que hacerle esto a Rin.- Masculló entre dientes.- ¿Qué no veis que hasta que no suceda sigue siendo ella? Sigue siendo nuestra Rin, ella es inocente del todo.

- Además, lo único que haríamos sería retrasar el proceso, pero volvería a empezar dentro de miles de años. Ella no es el problema.- Indicó el monje.

- Muy bien señores.- Resopló entonces Inuyasha.- Y si optáramos por esa solución ¿Quién sería el valiente que hiciera el trabajo y ponga fin a este problema?

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio sepulcral, dando todos la callada como respuesta.

- Yo… me largo de aquí.- Comentó asqueado Kohaku, levantándose y saliendo de la casa con aire confundido. Detrás fue Shippo, pidiéndole que le esperara.

- Bien, si no hay más temas que discutir, yo tengo que irme.- Se despidió la anciana mientras se levantaba ayudándose con el bastón.- Voy a ver a un par de personas que están enfermas y luego voy a mi casa a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día muy difícil y estoy muy cansada, demasiada información recibida en este día para procesarla en una noche.

- La ayudo anciana.- Se levantó Miroku y la ayudó a bajar los escalones de la casa. Luego cerró la puerta y se sentó nuevamente.

- Uf, Menudo día.- Suspiró el monje, para después dirigirse a su amigo.- ¿Y tu hermano que piensa sobre esto?

- Pues no tengo ni idea, y la verdad es que me importa un rábano.- Concluyó el semi demonio.- Bastante tengo yo con asumir todo esto como para encima preocuparme de él. De hecho, si programé la reunión para hoy al anochecer fue porque llevo desde entonces dándole vueltas al tema y aun no lo acabo de asimilar.

- Nos va a costar asimilarlo a todos.- Comentó pensativo Miroku.- Por cierto ¿Por qué esperaste que llegara Sesshomaru con Rin para empezar la reunión?, es que me he quedado muy intrigado con eso.

- Me lo recomendó él.- Respondió.- Me dijo que no abriera la boca hasta que él llegara, lo que no me imaginaba es que pudiera encontrarla.

- Si, al menos esa es una buena noticia, dentro de lo malo.- Sentenció el monje.

Inuyasha se levantó para salir, se despidió de Miroku y salió de allí a paso lento y cabizbajo. Pensó en ir a buscar a Kagome, pero luego se acordó que Sango había ido detrás de ella, por lo que estaría bien cuidada. Realmente se preocupaba por ella, y por ello le dolió que le acusara delante de todos de que era un cobarde por resignarse a la situación, pero podía entenderla, porque él, aunque se había resignado, en el fondo estaba tan frustrado que hubiera partido un árbol a puñetazos en cuanto se enteró. El hecho de que se resignara no era porque no quería luchar por Rin, al contrario. Para él, era casi como su hermana pequeña, y al igual que a todos le dolía sobremanera su destino. Pero también significaba que, en el momento en que llegara el fin de Rin, empezarían todos los problemas, y tenía que estar con la mente fría para encarar lo que se les venía encima.

Salió del pueblo pensativo, y caminando llegó al lago que tanto le gustaba bañarse a Rin. Se acordó de cuando la encontró llorando a moco tendido, después de que lo echaran de la reunión para ver que hacían con Kusashi. Tenía toda la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos, y se abrazó a él de pura desesperación. Sonrió al ver cuántos años habían pasado de aquello, Rin era una cría por entonces.

"_Por todos los dioses, si aun sigue siendo una cría"_

Claro que sí, y seguiría siéndolo físicamente si no hubiera sido porque el ególatra desgraciado de su medio-hermano había puesto sus ojos en ella y la había tomado por compañera. Aun estaba furioso con él, pero decidió aparcar esos pensamientos, ahora ya no servían de nada. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, no, todo esto costaba más de digerir de lo que quería reconocerse a sí mismo.

Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido hacía dos días por la mañana. Se acababa de pelear con Kagome por cómo debían empezar a buscarla, y al final le bufó que volviera a casa, porque estaba insoportable y no hacía más que molestarle, hasta le preguntó con sorna si estaba en "esos días", cosa que le sentó fatal. Kagome respondió, o mejor dicho, le gritó que podía irse al infierno y salió de allí bastante enfadada. En esos momentos se alegró de que se fuera, así podría buscarla más tranquilo.

"…_Si hubiera sabido lo que vendría después, le hubiera pedido que se quedara…"_

Pero en su momento no lo pensó. Lo que le rondaba por aquel entonces por la cabeza era que en cuanto pillara a la mocosa se iba a enterar de quien era él. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser algo más grave, aunque luego recordó que Miroku y Kagome le comentaron que no la veían bien. Pero pensó que no era para tanto, aquello tenía que haber sido una chiquillada de esa niña. Solo era encontrarla, darle una buena regañina y a casita a continuar todos con sus vidas. Recordó todo aquello igual que si hubiera visto una película como las que veían en casa de su suegra, un invento muy particular, la verdad. Lo recordó todo de forma que era como un espectador que visualizaba una historia que no iba con él.

* * *

Inuyasha iba por el bosque, olfateando cualquier rastro que indicara alguna pista sobre el paradero de Rin sin ningún resultado. Estaba empezando ya a enfadarse por lo infructuoso de la situación, cuando se presentó alguien al que hacía años que no veía. Se percató de que estaba ahí porque notó un picotazo en el cuello. Dio un manotazo y observó su palma para ver si era quien se imaginaba.

- Señor Inuyasha… Cuanto tiempo sin verle, como siempre, su sangre deliciosa. – Saludó el anciano Myoga mientras se recuperaba del manotazo.

- Tenías que ser tú, vieja pulga.- Resopló fastidiado en cuanto confirmó sus sospechas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

- Pues mire, he venido a buscarle.

- ¿Buscarme para qué?- Interrogó a la pulga mientras le apretaba el cuerpo con sus dedos pulgar e índice.- Mira que como sea para meterme en un algún problema de los tuyos te vas a enterar. Además, ahora estoy muy ocupado para atender a tus peticiones.

- Lo sé, tengo el conocimiento de que están buscando a la pequeña Rin. De hecho, venía a buscarle precisamente para eso.- Respondió Myoga mientras se zafaba de sus dedos y se recomponía.

Aquel comentario de la pulga le dejó intrigado, y le pidió de malos modos que le informara más detenidamente.

- No puedo hablar más señor Inuyasha, lo único que puedo decirle es que la persona que me ha mandado buscarle tiene información sobre ella que es imprescindible que sepa usted. Yo solo cumplo órdenes.

- Bien, pues no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos para allá.- Respondió el semi-demonio para salir corriendo bajo las indicaciones del viejo Myoga.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, lo cual le extrañó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, ya que aquel paraje le era familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

- ¿Qué es este sitio Myoga?, me es familiar.

- Por supuesto, estamos en los límites de los terrenos que pertenecen al castillo del señor Sesshomaru.

Al escuchar esto se quedó completamente perplejo.

- ¿Pero por qué demonios me has traído aquí? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Preguntó enfadado, no entendía a que venía todo aquello.

- No es ninguna broma, señor Inuyasha. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es entrar en esa cueva, le están esperando.

Iba a entrar tal y como le había dicho Myoga, cuando se percató de algo.

- ¿Y tú no entras Myoga? ¿O es que eres tan cobarde que no te atreves?

- Q-q-quien… ¿Yo?- Respondió la pulga entre cohibida y asustada.- Lo siento mucho, pero yo no tengo permiso para entrar, ya que es una conversación privada. A mí solo me han encargado traerlo hasta aquí, nada más.

En cuanto escuchó esa respuesta refunfuño, pero decidió entrar en la cueva. Era muy típico de Myoga escabullirse cuando una situación no le era propicia, ya lo hacía cuando su padre aun vivía, así que, a estas alturas no lo iba a cambiar.

Entró en la cueva, negando con la cabeza debido a aquellos pensamientos, y caminó por un oscuro túnel que le acabó llevando hasta un lago subterráneo bastante grande. Había bastante luz para ser una cueva, ya que en el techo del lago se abría un claro justo encima de este por donde pasaban la luz de sol. La verdad es que el sitio era muy bonito, si no fuera porque allí mismo confirmó con su vista lo que le indicaba hacía un rato su olfato, un olor nauseabundo de alguien al que no le apetecía ver para nada.

- Eh, tú… ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?- Bramó molesto.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo.- Contestó indiferente su medio-hermano prácticamente sin mirarle. Estaba de espaldas a él, tranquilamente esperando mientras observaba el lago.

- No me tomes el pelo Sesshomaru, no soy ningún idiota. ¿Has sido tú quien ha convocado esta reunión?

- ¿Te crees acaso tan importante como para que me tome la molestia de hablar contigo?- Respondió despectivamente Sesshomaru.- A mí me han convocado a esta reunión igual que a ti, así que ya puedes hacer tus propias elucubraciones.

- Si claro, definitivamente me tomas por tonto. Seguro que esto es una trampa para pillarme desprevenido y acabar conmigo de una vez. Lo que no entiendo es por qué precisamente en este momento.

Sesshomaru, aun estando de espaldas, hizo un leve gesto que dejaba claro que le parecía una soberana tontería lo que acababa de decir.

- Veo que hoy te has levantado con ganas de pelear.- Comentó Sesshomaru con frialdad mientras sacaba tranquilamente a "Colmillo explosivo" de su vaina y se giraba para plantar cara.- Muy bien, si es lo que deseas, adelante. Así acabaremos de una vez con el producto del único error que cometió mi padre en esta vida.

- Por mí perfecto.- Respondió Inuyasha sacando a su vez a "Colmillo de viento".- Y de paso saldaremos cuentas por como engañaste a Rin para aprovecharte de ella.

Sesshomaru solo levantó una ceja como respuesta, y cuando ya se disponían a luchar, de repente se escuchó una voz femenina y autoritaria.

- Yo he convocado esta reunión.

Los dos giraron sus cabezas en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz, y vieron como se abría un portal de una pared, para presentarse una demonio perro muy bien vestida que, por su porte, debía ser de origen noble.

- Uhm, debía haber imaginado que eras tú.- Dijo Sesshomaru despectivo en cuando la vio mientras guardaba su espada.

- Oh, querido, puedo ver como tu corazón rebosa de alegría con solo ver mi presencia.- Ironizó la demonio-perro con una sonrisa hipócrita.- Pero no estamos hoy para reuniones familiares. Tenemos que tratar de un tema muy importante, claro, si el bastardo semi-demonio decide dejar de jugar a los guerreros y presta un mínimo de atención.

- ¡Eh, señora, un respeto!- Increpó Inuyasha, para ver como los dos le daban un toque de atención con la mirada, lo cual hizo que se cohibiera un poco.

- Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo estúpidamente, así que date prisa.-Masculló enfadado Sesshomaru, obviando con aquel comentario a su medio-hermano.- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

- Bien, sé perfectamente que tu protegida ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. - Contestó indiferente aquella mujer mientras observaba distraídamente un lujoso abanico que llevaba en la mano y que acababa de desplegar.- Pues lo que os voy a contar tiene muchísimo que ver con ella, tal vez incluso demasiado. De hecho se perfectamente por qué ha desaparecido.

Los dos hermanos la miraron interrogantes, uno bastante más que el otro. Para Inuyasha, estaba claro que Sesshomaru y aquella demonio se conocían bastante. Es más, ella emitía un olor levemente familiar, pero no se acordaba cuando y donde lo había olido.

- Verás, cuando viniste a mi castillo para que te ayudara a dominar el "Meidou Zangetsuha" y trajiste a aquella niña, pude detectar un olor muy particular en ella. Era muy tenue, casi imperceptible, pero era suficiente para que me percatara de ello. Tú también tienes que haberlo olido, al fin y al cabo, heredaste mi olfato.

Al escuchar aquello, Inuyasha aun se quedó más intrigado si cabe ¿Qué relación tienen esos dos? ¿Acaso serán parientes?

- Uhm, eso no es asunto tuyo.- Respondió el demonio indiferente.

- POR SUPUESTO que es asunto mío.- Remarcó la demonio observando a Sesshomaru mientras caminaba para situarse detrás de él y le observaba frívolamente.-Todo, absolutamente todo lo que te concierne también me concierne a mí. Al fin y al cabo, es mi obligación como madre conocer tus asuntos personales y guiarte convenientemente para evitar que cometas un error igual de terrible que el que hizo tu padre.

Después de escuchar aquello, Inuyasha casi se cae de espaldas, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. Ahora entendía por qué se hablaban con aquella familiaridad, pero era evidente que no se llevaban bien. Pensó entonces que Sesshomaru era incapaz de llevarse bien con nadie, de hecho, era sorprendente que pudiera llevarse bien con Rin.

- No me vengas ahora con ese embuste de madre abnegada, jamás ejerciste como tal.- Respondió Sesshomaru indiferente, pero con un muy leve toque de rencor después de girarse cara a ella para responderle.

- Lo que tú digas cielo.- Contestó su madre irónicamente mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Pero volvamos al principio. Cuando llegaste y me percaté de aquellos dos niños humanos, pensé que eran comida y no les hice mucho caso, pero después de que entraras en el inframundo, estuve hablando con tu criado… Jaken creo que se llamaba, y me contó cosas muy interesantes sobre vuestra relación, como que la tratabas muy bien, incluso mejor que a él, que llevaba muchos años a tu servicio. A medida que pasaba la prueba y fui viendo el apego que le tenías a aquella niña decidí revivirla para que no pensaras que era un monstruo. Pero también lo hice porque me dejó muy intrigada y quería investigar sobre ella. Ese olor me era terriblemente familiar, pero desconocía el por qué. Así que, después de que os fuerais, decidí investigar un poco sobre tu protegida, y lo que al principio pensé que sería una frivolidad, al final ha degenerado en algo mucho más grave de lo que me pensaba. De hecho, si lo llego a saber, jamás la hubiera revivido.

- ¿Y qué es lo que has descubierto?- Preguntó Sesshomaru irritado, dando la sensación de que cada vez la aguantaba menos.

- Para eso os he convocado a los dos, ya que desgraciadamente os concierne como hermanos.- Respondió con otra sonrisa hipócrita mientras le lanzó una mirada de arriba a abajo a Inuyasha. -Y ahora, si tenéis la paciencia suficiente, me dispondré a hacerlo, ya que hay mucho que explicar. Solicitaría al bastardo semi-demonio que tuviera un mínimo de educación y que procurara no interrumpir mi relato, espero que no sea mucho pedir…

En cuanto vio como le miró mientras decía aquella última frase dirigida a él, Inuyasha sintió que las orejas le ardían de la rabia, ya que aquella demonio no hacía más que humillarle. Tuvo el pensamiento de irse, pero inmediatamente rectificó, ya que lo que podía decir la madre de Sesshomaru podría aclarar muchas cosas. Además, ya estaba demasiado intrigado como para irse, así que se quedó quieto para escucharla, aunque tenía claro que en cuanto acabara, se daría la vuelta y se iría lo más pronto posible. No tenía ningunas ganas de ver como madre e hijo se escupían mutuamente sus reproches personales y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo buscar a Rin.

La madre de Sesshomaru, viendo que ya tenía la atención total de los dos chicos, comenzó a hablar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.

¡Ah! Por fin lo he acabado. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado menos que otros, porque más o menos lo tenía bastante bien montado en mi cabeza y como tenía algunas hojas adelantadas de hace bastante tiempo, pues por fin he podido acabarlo, solo tenía que consultar algunas cosillas y...¡LISTO!

Como habreís leído, la cosa se está poniendo de lo más interesante. Hemos descubierto que Rin tenía un "extra" en su cuerpo (creo que alguna comentó algo así en algun rewiew, no iba nada desencaminada XD). ¡Y POR FIN ha aparecido!, pero claro, su aparición no ha hecho más que complicar las cosas... ¿Que es lo que le sucederá?, por supuesto, algo muy gordo, pero eso es algo que se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo, solo tened un poco de paciencia y se sabrá todo.

Para las que me habeis preguntado por mi niña, pues está preciosa. Siete meses recien cumplidos, guapisima, simpatiquisima, super sociable... eso sí, tiene la terquedad y la mala leche de su madre XD, pero está para comersela. Suerte que ahora acabamos de empezar el curso y no hay mucho trabajo, ya veremos a final de curso en plenos examenes como voy a organizarlo todo.

Muchisimas gracias por los rewiews. Gracias a **Hoshi no negai** (ya sabes que, como siempre, espero tu rewiew impaciente, me encantan. Por cierto, he leido un capi de "Buterfly Wings" y ME ENCANTÓ. A ver si puedo pasarme a dejarte un rewiew porque la historia se lo merece). **QuinzMoon** (Una pediatra... es una profesión muy bonita. Como verás, en este capi se siguen desengranando muchas cosas, espero que te guste, porque en el siguiente ya casi se contestarán todas las preguntas). **KeyTen** (Como lo sabes...XD, ojalá la inspiración viniera cuando estamos dispuestas, pero eso nunca ocurre. La pobre estresada va un rato, pero ya habrás visto que con una visita a un SPA no se soluciona su problema :D). **NerweninWonderland** (No he entendido muy bien tu rewiew, no se si te referías a Rin o a este fic :D, pero me alegro que te guste tanto... y si, SI SE PUEDE). **Angeldemoníaca** (Me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto el fic, no sé si este capi te gustará tanto como los demás, espero que sí y que no te decepcione). **Ako Nomura** (Pero que intuición tienes chica, si es que las cazas al vuelo... Ya habrás visto que sí, que tiene mucho que ver, como siempre, espero tu rewiew para ver hasta que punto vas acertando :D). Hi no Tamashi (Gracias por tu rewiew. Pues si el anterior capítulo te gustó, este te va a encantar, porque se explican muchas cosas de lo que le pasa. Espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo.)

Y como siempre, no tengais miedo de poner rewiews, que me encantan y animan mucho a seguir la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, y muchisimas gracias por vuestra paciencia, espero no decepcionaros


	11. Capítulo 10: La historía de Himekoyami

_Capitulo 10: La historia de Himekoyami_

"Esta historia empieza hace muchos años, en el principio de los tiempos. Los humanos empezaban a cazar para subsistir, así como empezaron a utilizar el fuego para poder sobrevivir a los climas más inhóspitos. Por aquel entonces, en estas tierras existían muchos demonios, y muy poderosos. Todos luchaban por pura supervivencia y solo había una ley, la del más fuerte.

En aquella época, los demonios-perro ya existíamos, pero no éramos ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que somos ahora. Éramos muchos y vivíamos de forma más primitiva, igual que actualmente los lobos. Habían varias etnias ya extinguidas y vivíamos como una gran tribu para poder defendernos de los grandes demonios que nos atacaban, ya que por aquel entonces teníamos muchos enemigos y formábamos parte de la cadena alimentaria de otros demonios. Nos lideraba una hembra de la etnia negra, la más fuerte de todos ellos y la única con suficiente valor para organizar todo aquel caos y enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos. Su nombre era Himekoyami.

Un día vino a la tribu una vieja demonio de raza desconocida que hacía brujería. Acababa de venir de las tierras occidentales, de muy lejos, mucho más allá de las tierras que actualmente se conocen como China. Dijo que traía conocimientos que podrían ayudar a nuestra tribu, hacerlos invencibles y a sortear a la muerte, a cambio solamente de protección, un techo y alimento. Himekoyami se interesó en seguida por aquel poder, y le prometió a aquella bruja que le daría todo lo que quisiera si, a cambio, le rebelaba sus secretos y los convertía en la tribu más poderosa de todas. Aquella bruja aceptó el trato.

Durante bastante tiempo, la bruja les ayudó a vencer a sus enemigos y a ganar cierto poder, lo que hizo que Himekoyami se volviera ambiciosa. Quería más poder para conseguir que nuestro clan fuera el más fuerte de todos y no tener que sufrir las penurias que nos provocaban nuestros enemigos, y así se lo solicitó a la bruja. Esta le dijo que lo haría, pero antes la advirtió que el conjuro que debía hacer era terriblemente peligroso, ya que trataba con seres que no eran del mundo de los vivos ni de los muertos, ni siquiera del mundo de los demonios, y solo ella podía hacerlo. Aun así, Himekoyami asumió el riesgo y se dispuso a realizar el conjuro. Lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado era que dicho conjuro es una variante completamente corrompida y peligrosa de la "magia prohibida"."

- ¿Magia prohibida?- Preguntó Inuyasha.- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Nigromancia.- Le respondió la madre de Sesshomaru.- El culto a los muertos, magia negra al fin y al cabo. Hay que decir que, a raíz de aquellos acontecimientos se prohibió terminantemente toda clase de magia para nosotros, ni siquiera se podía nombrar.- Añadió la noble demonio- perro, para después proseguir con el relato.

"La bruja solicitó la presencia de todos los miembros de la tribu y sacrificios humanos para el ritual para, una vez conseguido todo lo que necesitaba, fijar la fecha de realización del conjuro. Antes de realizar el ritual, Himekoyami convenció a todos los de la tribu para que la siguieran en su camino hacia la gloria, consiguiendo que vinieran casi todos, excepto veinte miembros de la etnia blanca de los cuales descendemos todos nosotros, que rechazaron el ofrecimiento, ya que desconfiaban de la bruja y estaban en desacuerdo con sus nuevos métodos, diciéndole que desde que aquella bruja estaba en la tribu ella había cambiado para mal. Aunque ellos rechazaron participar en el ritual, si decidieron más tarde observar de lejos el ritual sin conocimiento de Himekoyami y la bruja, ya que intuían que lo que se disponía a hacer podría ser algo muy peligroso y debían observarlo para ver si podían detenerlo en caso de complicarse.

Según lo que pude averiguar, el ritual fue aterrador, tan horroroso que nadie desea hablar de aquello, pero a causa de ello consiguieron abrir un portal. Según dicen, ese portal llevaba a un lugar completamente desconocido para nosotros, una especie de infierno que no es de ningún mundo conocido, ni siquiera para nosotros los demonios. La bruja le dijo a Himekoyami que entrara en dicho portal. Ella obedeció y el portal se cerró, para, al cabo de cinco minutos, volverse a abrir de nuevo. De dicho portal salió de nuevo Himekoyami, solo que ya no era la misma. La Himekoyami que entró había desaparecido, y en su lugar apareció la maldad personificada. Su alma se había transformado por completo, completamente corrompida por la maldad de aquel lugar. Dijo que para ella, habían pasado cinco años humanos y con ella trajo un presente. Ese presente lo conocemos todos muy bien ya que se trataba de Souunga."

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!- Exclamó Inuyasha completamente sorprendido, notando al mismo tiempo como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aun recordaba como costó vencer aquella espada y enviarla al infierno.

La madre de Sesshomaru, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha, continuó con la historia.

"En aquellos tiempos la raza de demonios-perro también eran buenos herreros, aunque con el paso del tiempo perdimos esa facultad, asignándola a demonios menores. En particular ella era una buena herrera, y dijo que aquella espada la había forjado ella misma en el tiempo que estuvo allí, con un material de aquel lugar para poder volver de nuevo a su mundo. Para dotarla de poder, había dado parte de su alma, de su carne y de su sangre, consiguiendo con ello regresar a casa. No explicó con qué herramientas pudo forjarla, ni cómo ni con qué medios había conseguido salir de allí, eso es algo que jamás sabremos.

De repente, la bruja hablo. Le dijo que como última parte del ritual debía hacer su espada más poderosa, y para ello, debía matar a todos los seres que había en aquella reunión. Aterrados, y viendo que su vida corría peligro, toda la tribu intentó huir despavorida para ponerse a salvo, excepto unos cuantos machos de varias etnias que quisieron enfrentarse a ella para defender al resto de sus miembros. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Himekoyami blandió la espada, y de pronto todas las almas de los allí presentes fueron absorbidas por aquella espada, no quedando nadie vivo. Los veinte supervivientes que no asistieron al ritual vieron impotentes como Himekoyami masacró a su pueblo en post de una espada casi sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, y desde entonces, aquel suceso lo llamaron "La gran extinción".

Después de aquello, Himekoyami, siguiendo las instrucciones de la bruja, introdujo la espada en la montaña de cadáveres de nuestros compatriotas, para que esta absorbiera todo el miedo, dolor, el rencor y la desesperación que sintieron en su último momento, a través de su sangre. Así es como se generó el espíritu maligno que habita en esa espada, de la unión entre parte del alma de Himekoyami y las almas, junto a los sentimientos de desesperación, de todos nuestros compañeros.

La tuvo así durante todo el día, y cuando la sacó, la espada presentaba una impresionante aura demoníaca. A continuación, todos los cadáveres que la espada había matado se levantaron en forma de zombis. Esos seres solo obedecerían a la espada que los había revivido y a su portador. Gracias a su nueva espada y a ese ejército que no se podía matar, durante muchísimo tiempo Himekoyami organizó su propia cruzada, eliminar a todos sus enemigos y someter a los más débiles para dominarlo todo. Mataba a cuanto demonio se le cruzara en el camino, anexionándolo a su impresionante ejército, tanto si era un antiguo enemigo como si no. Nadie osaba plantarle cara, era invencible...Pero, a veces, las circunstancias dan un giro inesperado. Lo que Himekoyami jamás esperó que ocurriera, ocurrió. El espíritu maligno que albergaba la espada también heredó su enorme ambición y quería separarse de su dueña para dominar el mundo por su cuenta con su enorme poder. Pero Himekoyami era un ser muy fuerte al que no podía dominar, ni tampoco separarse con su propia voluntad ya que su vínculo de carne y sangre es demasiado fuerte. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad para poder separarse de ella y seguir su camino, y no iba a desperdiciarla bajo ningún concepto.

Una noche, Himekoyami dejó momentáneamente su espada en un lugar seguro, al cual solo tenían acceso ella y la vieja bruja. Cuando la vieja entró para comprobar el estado de la espada, el espíritu maligno logró engatusarla para que tocara la espada y, al hacerlo, sus tentáculos entraron en su brazo, anulándole su voluntad y absorbiéndole el alma casi de inmediato. Acto seguido, salió despavorida con su nuevo cuerpo anexado antes de que su antigua dueña se percatara de su desaparición y en el momento que Souunga desapareció, junto con el cuerpo de la bruja, todos los zombis se desplomaron al suelo, muertos, haciendo que Himekoyami se percatara de que había sucedido algo muy grave con la espada. Fue al lugar donde estaba situada para percatarse en cuanto llegó de que había desaparecido, montando en cólera y jurando que la encontraría aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Souunga utilizó el cuerpo de la bruja como método de transporte hasta que pudo encontrar a un demonio más fuerte. En cuanto pudo se deshizo de aquel cuerpo débil e invadió el cuerpo del otro demonio, y así ha hecho sucesivamente, para poder sobrevivir y encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte. Nadie podía soportar su poder, todo aquel, fuera humano o demonio que tocara la espada le absorbía y le corrompía el alma para después morir irremediablemente en cuanto la espada no le fuera de utilidad. Durante miles de años estuvo escapando de su dueña e intentando conseguir poder para poder enfrentarla y dominar el mundo por su cuenta.

Himekoyami mientras tanto dedicó todo su tiempo y energía para buscar su espada. La necesitaba para crear nuevamente su propio ejército de zombis y seguir con su propósito, pero ese no era el verdadero problema. Al donar parte de su sangre, de su carne y de su alma, la demonio perro sentía que estaba incompleta, y necesitaba su espada para desarrollar todo su potencial. Así que, durante milenios han estado jugando a este juego macabro. Al estar conectadas, las dos se sienten cuando están cerca y mientras una va a buscarla para someterla de nuevo y volver a ser completa, la otra huye para evitar que la sometan mientras busca a un demonio lo suficientemente fuerte para poder plantarle cara, mientras generaba batallas con sus cuerpos invadidos para tener acceso a más almas a absorber y hacer su poder más fuerte.

Mucho tiempo después, un joven soldado perro inspeccionaba un campo de batalla humano. Mientras contemplaba los cadáveres y se lamentaba de aquella matanza tan horrible, vio un resplandor sepultado entre varios cadáveres. Fue a investigar, y lo que encontró fue una enorme y pesada espada. Lo que había visto brillar era la piedra preciosa que hay engarzada en la empuñadura. Se dispuso a cogerla, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un enorme escalofrío invadió su espalda, deteniendo el movimiento. Al observarla, se fijó que aquella espada tenía el aura maligna más fuerte que había visto jamás. No le gustaba aquella sensación, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia, así que se armó de valor y la empuñó. Seguidamente, lo que sintió al momento fue como si algo, una especie de fuerza, entrara dentro de él, examinándole. Al segundo, los tentáculos salieron para invadir su brazo, pero se detuvieron en el último instante y recularon. De pronto, en su mente apareció una frase que, evidentemente, no la había pensado él.

"_Si, tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte…"._

Entonces el espíritu de Souunga habló. Le juró fidelidad, y que si la utilizaba lo convertiría en el demonio más fuerte de todos y en el señor de todas aquellas tierras. El joven soldado aún no salía de su asombro, pero aceptó inocentemente su servicio sin saber siquiera en el problema en el que se estaba metiendo. Ese joven soldado perro… era Inu no Taisho, vuestro padre."

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru no cabían en su asombro, aunque cada uno lo expresaba de diferente manera. Mientras que Inuyasha casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión, Sesshomaru permaneció impertérrito, pero su mirada demostraba una gran sorpresa.

- Eso es mentira, durante siglos padre dominó esa espada con mano de hierro, yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos.- Negó Sesshomaru categóricamente.- Él siempre dijo que aquella espada era suya y que nadie iba a arrebatársela.

- Eso lo decía por algo que sucedió más tarde y que ahora contaré. Y ahora, si el "bastardo semi-demonio" deja de hacer el tonto y presta atención, seguiré con la historia.

Inuyasha se levantó gruñendo por el evidente desprecio que demostraba aquella demonio-perro tan estirada, y se dirigió cara ella para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero sin embargo, se encontró con la mirada de su medio-hermano mayor, expresando tal irritabilidad que Inuyasha paró en seco y claudicó, quedándose en su sitio. Viendo la madre de Sesshomaru que su hijo había controlado de forma contundente a aquel maldito bastardo, prosiguió con el relato.

"Durante muchísimo tiempo, Souunga cumplió con el trato y convirtió a vuestro padre en el Gran General Perro que todos conocimos. Cuando vuestro padre consiguió semejante poder y prestigio, se convirtió en alguien digno para desposarse conmigo, una dama que desciende directamente de los demonios perro más valerosos y poderosos de los veinte que sobrevivieron a la "Gran extinción", realizándose las ceremonias nupciales. Al poco nació nuestro único hijo, Sesshomaru, el digno heredero de su padre y el único que podía ostentar su título.

Una noche, cuando vuestro padre se encontraba fuera protegiendo nuestro hogar de invasiones externas, en su campamento apareció Himekoyami, localizando su espada. Supongo que su primera opción sería matar directamente a vuestro padre y apoderarse inmediatamente de la espada, pero si algo no es Himekoyami es precisamente tonta. En cuanto vio a vuestro padre y se percató de su fortaleza, decidió obrar con cautela y trazó un plan. Se hizo pasar por una mercenaria y se dispuso a su servicio, cosa que vuestro padre aceptó. Tiempo después, Himekoyami, que a pesar de estar incompleta seguía siendo una formidable guerrera, empezó a escalar posiciones dentro de nuestro ejército, pasando a ganarse la confianza total de vuestro padre y se convirtió en su mano derecha y su segunda al mando en caso de su ausencia. Uniendo sus fuerzas, consiguieron conquistar todas las tierras del oeste, pasando a ser su señor hasta el día que murió.

Tanto yo como vuestro padre estábamos muy agradecidos con ella, tomándola como alguien leal y de confianza, hasta el punto que de la consideráramos casi de la familia, pero resultó todo mentira, ya que Himekoyami solo ansiaba una cosa con desesperación, su espada. El objetivo que tenía ella con toda aquella mentira era conocer bien a su enemigo y averiguar qué tipo de ser era vuestro padre, para ver cuando era el momento adecuado para asesinarle y arrebatarle la espada. Cuando comprobó que vuestro padre, junto con el poder de Souunga, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla, decidió obrar con cautela y ganarse la confianza de todos para que nadie sospechara de ella ni del plan que tenía en mente, pero cuando se dispuso a recuperar su espada, algo salió mal".

- Aquí hay algo que no encaja, señora.- Interrumpió Inuyasha de forma prepotente.- Antes dijo que Souunga se ofreció a nuestro padre, pero luego la dominó sin dilación durante siglos hasta que murió. Y si estaba huyendo de Himekoyami ¿Por qué no avisó a padre para que estuviera alerta con respecto a ella?

La madre de Sesshomaru, al escuchar al impaciente semi-demonio, sonrió hipócritamente mientras que su mirada demostraba cierto fastidio por tener que aguantar al fruto de la gran equivocación de su difunto esposo.

- Ya os avisé de que esta historia era muy compleja y larga. Era algo que os iba a explicar, si no fuera porque con tu mala educación y tu impaciencia interrumpes tan seguidamente mi relato. ¿Y ahora podrías estar calladito por un momento y prestar atención?- Cuestionó la madre del señor Sesshomaru educadamente pero con indiferencia, obsequiándole a Inuyasha con una mirada tan fría que el semi-demonio cerró la boca, avergonzado.

"Bien, como habréis notado, Souunga pareció que se había quedado indiferente, pero fue todo lo contrario. Bastante antes de que apareciera Himekoyami en nuestras vidas, una noche encontré a vuestro padre muy débil y enfermo en nuestros aposentos. Al preguntarle preocupada que le ocurría, vuestro padre me confesó que era culpa de aquella espada tan terriblemente poderosa y peligrosa, ya que estaba intentando debilitarle para someterlo a su voluntad, pero hasta ahora no lo había conseguido, ya que hasta entonces vuestro padre se había enfrentado a ella, sometiéndola. A causa de ello, cada vez que se enfrentaba, vuestro padre acababa agotado y enfermo. También me dijo que acababa de descubrir hacía poco que la espada estaba absorbiendo las almas de sus contrincantes para hacerse más fuerte, y por ello cada vez le costaba más de dominar. Aquello me preocupó muy seriamente y le exigí que se deshiciera de aquella espada inmediatamente, pero vuestro padre se negó, argumentando que era demasiado peligrosa y si caía en malas manos sería el fin de todos. Desde entonces no volvió a utilizarla nunca más para evitar que lo manipulara y lo debilitara, pero se quedó con ella para evitar que alguien más débil que él la obtuviera, generando un desastre. Si es cierto que, antes de llegar, se puso tremendamente nerviosa e hizo amago de escapar, yo misma lo vi. Pero ya antes de que el espíritu detectara la cercanía de Himekoyami y pudiera decirnos algo vuestro padre le puso hacía tiempo un sello muy poderoso en la vaina que le neutralizaba parte de los poderes, ese sello también neutralizó el poder comunicador del espíritu que habita en la espada, silenciándolo."

- Algo así como Saya.- Indicó Sesshomaru.

- Aquel sello era mucho más poderoso que el viejo estúpido de Saya.- Respondió su madre.- Saya solo es un inútil que ni siquiera pudo hacer su trabajo como es debido. Pero en fin, no es el momento de centrarnos en seres sin importancia, continuemos.

"Una noche, después de una batalla especialmente cruenta, Himekoyami se presentó por sorpresa en nuestra tienda. Al principio pensamos que querría hablar de algo referente al ejército, pero en vez de eso fue directa a matar a tu padre, nos pilló tan de sorpresa que casi no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar. Ella y vuestro padre lucharon encarnizadamente hasta el punto de que, producto del ruido generado y las llamaradas de energía producidas, llamó la atención de todas las tropas, que acudieron prestas a averiguar que pasaba. Producto de la lucha, la tienda se volatilizó por los aires, haciendo que todos pudieran ver como peleaban. Algunos oficiales intentaron entrar para ayudar a vuestro padre, pero descubrieron con horror que Himekoyami había rodeado la tienda con un campo de fuerza que absorbía toda la energía vital de cualquiera que traspasara aquel campo hasta hacerlo cenizas, para así asegurarse de que nadie interrumpiera la pelea con vuestro padre y de que el mismo no pudiera escapar de su destino en caso de que perdiera. Lucharon así durante un buen rato, hasta que vimos que a Himekoyami le pasaba algo, como si su cuerpo se resintiera de algo y su energía disminuyera. Vuestro padre, viendo que aquella era su oportunidad, intentó rematarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escapó con un conjuro que hizo que desapareciera de repente.

No he vuelto a saber nada de ella hasta hace muy poco, cuando me puse a investigar a tu protegida, y ahí me enteré en donde había estado, que estuvo haciendo hasta ahora y por qué escapó. Himekoyami tenía a simple vista un aspecto joven, pero en realidad era muy vieja y su cuerpo era demasiado débil para enfrentarse a otro demonio-perro bastante más joven que ella, y en un momento de la lucho notó que se quedaba sin fuerzas. Así que, viendo que vuestro padre podría matarla, decidió retirarse a tiempo, no sin antes amenazarnos de que volvería y que nadie podría detenerla la próxima vez. Después de escapar, recordó un modo que le enseñó la bruja que le ayudaría a resolver ese problema y para llevarlo a cabo buscó un pueblo humano bastante apartado del mundo, y a ser posible, algo endogámico. Tuvo suerte y al cabo de un tiempo encontró uno, en donde pudo notar unas levísimas gotas de sangre demoníaca de demonio perro en una familia que vivía allí. Himekoyami tenía la particularidad de podía pasar perfectamente por humana, ya que podía controlar los efectos físicos de su poder demoníaco y debido a su etnia poseía el cabello negro, así que se hizo pasar por una refugiada de guerra humana y pidió asilo para vivir allí. Con malas artes, sedujo al alcalde, que pertenecía a la familia por la que estaba interesada, y se casó con él, dándole tres hijos de aspecto completamente humano y sin poder demoníaco. Aquellos hijos se desposaron con habitantes del mismo pueblo y tuvieron descendencia, y así sucesivamente. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial, fingió su muerte y siguió observando al pueblo desde lejos durante mucho tiempo, vigilando como su sangre y su poder se escampaba entre las nuevas generaciones de aquel pueblo, esperando que todo aquello diera el fruto deseado. El resto del proceso lo desconozco por completo, pero después de varias generaciones, al final obtuvo lo que estaba esperando tan ansiosamente, y eso era un "Shison", pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno muy particular."

- ¿U- un… Qué?- Preguntó Inuyasha con una exagerada mueca de interrogación. Aquella era la primera vez que oía aquella palabra.

- Veo que tu cultura deja bastante que desear, bastardo semi-demonio. – Indicó la madre de Sesshomaru con una leve mueca de desprecio. – Bien, como veo que no me queda más remedio, te lo explicaré. Un "Shison" es un ser humano con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre demoníaca. La mayoría pasan perfectamente por humanos, ya que ni siquiera tienen poderes, pero algunos tienen suficiente sangre demoníaca en sus venas para tener algún poder. "Shisones" hay muy pocos, ya que cuando un demonio ataca un poblado humano, van primeramente a por ellos, ya que los demonios detectan en seguida el olor de un demonio, aunque sea una ínfima parte. Los que no pueden desarrollar poderes no pueden defenderse, son humanos normales y corrientes, pero con un imán que los convierte en objetivos prioritarios, y los que pueden hacerlo viven una vida de nómadas y ermitaños para evitar que los demonios los detecten y los maten.

- Ya veo…- Pensó Inuyasha en alto. En realidad se trataban de descendientes muy lejanos de algún demonio que copuló con algún humano y generó semi-demonios como él. Si ese semi-demonio tuviera descendencia con algún humano, toda su descendencia serían "Shisones", solo que su sangre demoníaca se iría diluyendo en cada nueva generación hasta desaparecer al final. Es decir, es lo que sería su descendencia si algún día si Kagome y él decidían tener hijos.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro, bastardo Semi-demonio, o te lo explico con más detalle?

Inuyasha soltó un bufido al escuchar otra nueva humillación por parte de aquella demonio, generándole unas enormes ganas de mandarla a la porra y salir de allí inmediatamente, pero intentó tranquilizarse mentalmente para aguantar. Esto no lo hacía por él, sino por Rin.

La madre de Sesshomaru le observó nuevamente, y al ver que volvía a tener su atención, continuó.

"El "Shison" que obtuvo después de tanto tiempo y que cumplía los requisitos que necesitaba era un macho de apariencia completamente humana y físicamente muy atractivo, pero con un poder bastante superior al que podía tener un "Shison" estándar, casi se podría decir que tenía el poder de un semi-demonio, y, teniendo en cuenta que era descendiente directo de Himekoyami, es algo a tener en cuenta. Se lo llevó con ella y le enseñó todo lo que sabía para que aprendiera a dominar sus poderes, con ello consiguió un "Shison" que, aparte de su considerable poder demoníaco, también era brujo, y que su función era de ayudante, guardaespaldas, segundo al mando y compañero. Pero aparte, ese "Shison" tenía una misión para la cual fue creado, y cuando llegó la ocasión se dispusieron a hacerlo."

- Deberías resumir un poco, sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo.- Escupió Sesshomaru molesto.

- Paciencia hijo, estoy a punto de acabar, y créeme, es algo que jamás te habrías imaginado.- Respondió su madre con un dejo de malicia mientras lo miraba fijamente con la misma expresión.

"Los dos estuvieron buscando a una hembra con unas características muy particulares, y al final la acabaron localizando. La elegida resultó ser una joven novicia humana de unos quince años, muy prometedora para ser la futura guardiana de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus debido a su poder divino. Cuando la localizaron, Himekoyami le ordenó al "Shison" que debía contactar con ella, conquistar su corazón y conseguir llevársela a su escondite. El "Shison" así lo hizo y, haciéndose pasar por un mendigo pidiendo ayuda para comer y descansar un poco, consiguió entrar en la congregación, poniéndose en contacto con la chica. Logrando engatusarla con malas artes, consiguió que siguieran viéndose durante un tiempo a escondidas de la congregación y al final le pidió que lo dejara todo para ir con él, la estúpida niña, inmadura y locamente enamorada, le hizo caso.

Cuando llegaron al escondite de Himekoyami, la chica se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que no pudo defenderse porque aún no controlaba bien sus poderes divinos. La encerraron y durante un tiempo fue repetidamente violada por el "Shison" hasta conseguir lo que se proponían.

Lo que pretendía Himekoyami era generar un "Kariru Zenshin", un cuerpo hecho a medida para albergar su alma, ya que el suyo se estaba muriendo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. La misión del "Shison" era engendrar ese nuevo cuerpo para, una vez madurado, Himekoyami tomara posesión de él y seguir su camino. El cometido tuvo éxito y la chica quedó encinta, pero contra todo pronóstico, la chica de algún modo logró escapar. Cuando eso sucedió, su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado, pero corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que encontró una cabaña en la cual encontró una familia humana que la socorrió. Dos días más tarde aquella chiquilla dio a luz a una niña, pero el parto resultó ser muy difícil debido a la juventud de la parturienta y la novicia murió desangrada debido a una complicación. Aquella familia enterró a la novicia y adoptaron a la niña, criándola como si fuera un miembro más de la familia. Esa niña… es Rin."

En esos momentos, Inuyasha sintió que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión, ni siquiera se fijó en el estado de su hermano, estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacerlo. Inmediatamente empezó a recordar un montón de cosas que le explicó Kagome sobre Rin, y empezó a ver un mapa en donde las piezas ya empezaban a encajar. De pronto, fue consciente del horror que suponía todo aquello.

- Lo que estás diciendo es mentira.- Masculló su medio-hermano con un leve tono de negación y enfado.- Rin es humana, jamás ha tenido ningún poder demoníaco, me habría percatado de ello.

- Mmmm… bueno… ella es "técnicamente" humana.- Respondió su madre con indiferencia.- Pero… ¿Por qué crees que escogió precisamente a una novicia con poderes divinos y no a una humana normal y corriente?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó nuevamente Sesshomaru con un tono aún más enfadado.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que las dos energías juntas se neutralizan? Por eso la eligió. Necesitaba al "Shison" para transmitir su sangre, pero necesitaba a la novicia para que esos poderes que saldrían innatos en cualquier momento quedaran neutralizados hasta el momento propicio, es decir, cuando el cuerpo estuviera maduro, que sería cuando ella tomara posesión del cuerpo. Es decir, tu protegida es "casi" humana, pero posee una ínfima parte de la sangre de Himekoyami que permitirá tomar su cuerpo y utilizar nuevamente sus poderes sin ningún problema. Un cuerpo humano normal se destruiría en segundos después de haber tomado posesión, y uno demoníaco no le permitiría utilizar sus poderes, aparte de que con el tiempo se pudriría. Lo que voy a decir es muy duro, pero lo que Himekoyami necesitaba era un "traje a medida" y la pequeña Rin es eso, solo su cuerpo a medida.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso, por qué utilizar a todas esos humanos y no utilizar desde un principio un hijo suyo o cualquier otro descendiente, por qué no utilizar al "shison"?

- Tengo dos teorías. Una es porque necesitaba un cuerpo muy "especial" y tal vez esta era la única forma de conseguirlo, tal vez el "shison" no hubiera encajado tal y como ella quería. Y la segunda teoría es que, tal vez quería evitar a toda costa que tu padre, o cualquier otro enemigo pudiera dar con el cuerpo y destruir sus planes ¿No crees?, como humana pasaría inadvertida, pero como semi demonio… hubiera llamado demasiado la atención. Tarde o temprano tu padre hubiera dado con ella y la hubiera matado, a ella, a todos sus descendientes y al "Kariru Zenshin", la verdad es que lo tenía todo muy bien pensado.

Inuyasha estaba intentado asimilar, aunque le estaba costando, todo la información, muy valiosa y al mismo tiempo tan terrible. Era demasiado cruel lo que estaba contando como para que no le afectara todo aquello, aun así, tuvo una última duda y quiso que se la contestara.

- Yo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué pasará con su alma?

Inmediatamente después de formularla, la madre de Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, como si pensara "buena pregunta…."

- Esa es la raíz de todo. Veréis, todos los seres desarrollados poseemos un alma intrínseca que va unido a nuestro cuerpo físico. Los dos están tan unidos que solo la muerte del cuerpo físico puede separarlos, por lo que lo que pretende Himekoyami es completamente antinatural. Debido a eso, si tomara el cuerpo ahora mismo, sería inmediatamente repelida por este, ya que ese no es SU cuerpo, y el alma expulsada también la expulsaría para unirse con su alma original. Pero cuando lo creó, necesitaba del alma original para que creciera y se desarrollara correctamente, ya que el alma es una fuerza vital y es la energía que hace que todos los órganos del cuerpo funcionen y se desarrolle el ritmo de crecimiento natural. Sin ella, Himekoyami solo habría tenido una masa de carne sin atisbo de vida, inmadura e inservible, y necesita que el cuerpo esté vivo y en funcionamiento para poderlo poseer. Debido a estas características, debía dejarla vivir normalmente para que todo tuviera su proceso normal, y en el momento adecuado expulsar el alma original para ocupar su lugar. Pero, como os he comentado antes, si lo poseyera tal cual sería repelida inmediatamente por el cuerpo de Rin, así que la única forma de hacerlo es debilitando el alma poco a poco a través de unas pesadillas horrorosas para que, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente débil para no plantar batalla, poseer el cuerpo e inmediatamente matar el alma para evitar que vuelva a entrar en su cuerpo legítimo, expulsando al invasor. Así, al quedar el cuerpo sin su alma correspondiente, el efecto imán quedará neutralizado y el cuerpo aceptará sin problemas el alma invasora de Himekoyami. En otras palabras, Rin se está muriendo poco a poco, pero no es su cuerpo lo que muere, sino su alma, y esa SI es la muerte verdadera.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, a Inuyasha le dio un escalofrío en la espalda y se dio cuenta entonces que lo que le pasaba era algo muchísimo peor a lo que se hubiera imaginado, es más, era algo horrible. Cada vez era más difícil de soportar todo aquello, y entonces se percató de que, si no detenían a aquella demonio, Rin estaba perdida. Entonces se le encendió una lucecita en su cabeza, propia de su carácter impulsivo.

- Pues entonces ¿A que estamos esperando?, vamos a buscar a esa bruja malnacida y matémosla, entre los tres podremos con ella. Si ella es el problema solo hay que liquidarla, y Rin estará salvada…

- ¡Alto ahí, bastardo semi-demonio!- Interrumpió la madre de Sesshomaru cuando este se giró impulsivamente para dirigirse a su objetivo.- Esa hubiera sido la solución más fácil, pero desgraciadamente no se puede hacer nada, el cuerpo de Himekoyami dejó de existir hace unos años humanos, unos diecinueve para ser exactos, y su espíritu está escondido en alguna parte que no puedo localizar.

- Justo los años que tiene Rin…- Susurró Sesshomaru en alto con mirada perdida, como si se hubiera percatado de algo. Después se giró hacía su madre y masculló enfadado.- Nos estás ocultando algo.

- Tienes razón cariño, en realidad no está todo explicado.- Respondió su madre mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente y se abanicaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- De hecho, ya sabes que tengo contactos con los espíritus del inframundo y eso siempre me da acceso a una información muy privilegiada.

Inuyasha vio cómo su medio hermano entrecerró los ojos, y eso no le gustó nada. Casi no conocía a aquella demonio, pero por la forma que tenía de ser, demostraba ser aun peor que su medio-hermano. Aquella demonio solo le importaban sus intereses, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello, y algo dentro de él le dijo que lo que iba a contar no le iba a gustar nada de nada.

- Veréis, si os he reunido principalmente no es por el bienestar de esa insignificante chiquilla, sino para planificar como vamos a derrotar a esa vieja bruja una vez realizada la usurpación del ese cuerpo. Ese es nuestro objetivo, y no debemos desviarnos de el con tonterías pueriles sobre lo que le va a pasar a la protegida de mi hijo.

- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE ME ESTÁ HABLANDO SEÑORA?!- Exclamó furioso Inuyasha.- Que objetivo ni que puñetas, lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con esa bruja antes de que se apropie del cuerpo de Rin, es la única forma de salvarla.

- Creo que no has entendido nada de lo que he explicado, estúpido bastardo.- Siseó la noble demonio con un tono enfadado.- Esa niña está condenada desde el mismo día en que la concibieron, no podemos hacer nada por ella. Además, el proceso de usurpación ya está demasiado avanzado, ahora mismo es irreversible. Así que harás bien en olvidarte de ella, su vida no es lo más importante.

- ¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE USTED DIGA, TENEMOS QUE…!

- Calla de una vez, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se giró igual que un resorte hacia su medio hermano, sorprendido porque lo había cortado de una manera tan tajante. Después lo que sintió fue pura decepción por él, ya que no entendía por qué no se ponía de su parte.

"_¿Es que acaso no le importa el destino de Rin?"_

Por un segundo su ira subió como la espuma y le odió hasta el punto de querer matarlo. A él no le engañaba, siempre había sido un soberbio egoísta que solo se preocupaba por él y sus intereses, pero le dolió que hubiera engañado a Rin de aquella manera, hasta el punto de enamorarse de alguien que no se merecía ni una mísera migaja de su amor. En aquella frase le había demostrado al verdadero Sesshomaru, al que conocía desde hacía tantos años. Alguien tan despiadado que no le importaba dejar cualquier cadáver en el camino con tal de conseguir el objetivo. En el fondo no le importaba Rin ni lo que le deparaba en el futuro, y eso era lo que le dolía tanto.

- El verdadero objetivo es localizar a Souunga del lugar del inframundo en el que está y traerla a este mundo para que yo pueda guardarla en un sitio seguro. Me consta que el "Shison" la está buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que puede entrar y salir del inframundo gracias a sus poderes, pero no tiene la capacidad de poder detectarla. Eso nos da un buen margen de ventaja, pero cuando el espíritu de Himekoyami se apropie del cuerpo de Rin, lo primero que hará será ir directamente al inframundo a recuperarla, ya que ella la detectará en seguida, y entonces si estaremos perdidos.

- Puedo enfrentarme a ella sin problemas.- Resolvió Sesshomaru muy seguro de sí mismo.

- No se te ocurra subestimarla, si lo haces morirás.- Respondió su madre.- Te recuerdo que con Souunga ella estará completa, y junto con un cuerpo joven que sabe que no le fallará la hará mucho más temible y peligrosa. Hay que evitar a toda costa que recupere a Souunga, porque si se apropia del cuerpo sin aun recuperar esa espada tendrás alguna oportunidad y podrás acabar con ella. Así su alma quedará atrapada en el orden natural del que jamás tendría que haber salido con brujería e irá directamente al inframundo, de donde no podrá escapar, ya que no podrá utilizar sus poderes.

- Muy bien señora.- Bufó Inuyasha enfadado y al mismo tiempo cansado.- ¿Y yo que pinto en esto?

- Yo abriré la puerta al inframundo con la piedra meidou, e irás con él a ayudarle a buscar la espada, para después abrir la puerta del inframundo, ya que es más seguro si la puerta se abre desde dentro, y evitará que el "shison" os detecte. Además, eres su plan B, si la piedra meidou desapareciera o se rompiera, la única forma de volver al mundo real sería con tu "Meidou Zangentsuha". Como comprenderás, no quiero que mi hijo se quede atrapado en el inframundo, es demasiado valioso como para perderlo de esa forma tan estúpida.

- Uhm… como no…- Masculló Sesshomaru mientras sonreía de medio lado.- ¿Y tú no vienes, o es que tu cobardía ha ido aumentando en estos años de aislamiento que has estado hasta ahora?

- Aunque no lo parezca, yo ya soy bastante vieja, Sesshomaru.- Respondió su madre obviando el leve tono de desprecio con el que pronunció la pregunta.- Si voy yo misma mi alma quedará absorbida, ya que mi turno de entrar en el orden natural no está muy lejos. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no voy, y la última vez que fui para buscar información casi no salgo de allí, me costó mucho y no me pienso arriesgar. Además, debo estar preparada para recoger la espada lo antes posible antes de que sea detectada y ponerla en un sitio seguro, y eso solo lo puedo hacer aquí.

- Muy bien, pues todo está claro.- Resolvió Inuyasha con un tono bastante alto.- Pero se le pasa un pequeño detalle, y es que no contéis conmigo. Quedaros vosotros con vuestros planes y vuestros estúpidos objetivos, yo me voy a buscar a Rin, que eso SI es importante, por mucho que no queráis vero, así que, ahí os quedáis.

Todo aquello lo dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ninguno de los dos le llamó, señal de que no era tan importante en aquella misión. Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada, escuchó a través del eco que la noble demonio se dirigía hacia Sesshomaru.

- Antes de que te vayas tengo que hablar contigo en privado, es importante.

"_Bah, y a mí que me importa lo que le tenga que decir esa mujer a su hijo, son problemas de ellos, no son asunto mío…"_

No quiso darle mayores vueltas al tema, de hecho, estaba demasiado impresionado aun con todo lo que les había dicho aquella mujer como para pensar en otra cosa. Bueno, sí, estaba demasiado preocupado por Rin como para pensar en tonterías de índole familiar.

Salió de la cueva más que decidido a buscar a Rin, cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le llamaba mientras notaba un pequeño toque en el hombro izquierdo.

- Pero Myoga ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que te habías ido?

- Hombre, pues ya que lo dice…- Respondió un poco cohibido la anciana pulga.- Pero es que estaba muy intrigado con la conversación que han tenido ahí abajo con la señora Irasue, y he decidido quedarme para que alguno de los dos me lo explicara. Y como ha salido primero usted… pues mejor que mejor, con el señor Sesshomaru no tengo tanta confianza.

- Ya, claro, y como yo soy el tonto de la familia me lo preguntas a mí ¿No?

- Por favor, no se enfade conmigo señor Inuyasha, solo que su carácter es más abierto y he tratado más con usted. Y bien ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Entonces Inuyasha le explicó todo lo que les había contado la madre de Sesshomaru, dejando a la pulga bastante preocupada.

- Así que esa bruja malvada es la que ha estado desde el principio en esto…- Movió la cabeza preocupado.- Me lo tenía que haber imaginado, aquella mujer jamás me gustó.

- ¿Tú la conocías Myoga?

- Sí, era alguien con mucho poder dentro del ejército de vuestro padre, hasta el punto de ser alguien de máxima confianza. Había algo malvado en ella, su mirada daba escalofríos incluso cuando quería ser amigable, todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

De pronto vieron como Sesshomaru salió de la cueva a paso rápido. Inuyasha vio entonces que el semblante de su medio hermano estaba algo alterado, señal de que por dentro estaba hecho una furia. No tenía ni idea de lo que le habría dicho su madre, pero daba la sensación de que iba a matar al primero que se la nombrada.

- Sesshomaru ¿A dónde vas?

¿Acaso te importa?- Preguntó su medio hermano con un tono de voz que, aunque bajo y calmado, no dejaba lugar a dudas de su monumental enfado.

- Eh, no me ataques, que solo preguntaba. – Respondió Inuyasha intentando defenderse de aquella pregunta mientras enfatizaba aquel comentario levantando las palmas de las manos como defensa.

- Escúchame.- Dijo Sesshomaru después de girarse para mirarle atentamente. – No quiero que digas nada de lo comentado dentro de la cueva a nadie hasta que yo vaya a vuestro pueblo ¿Queda claro?

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y hasta cuando tengo que esperar a que el señor regrese y me dé permiso para poder hablar?- Preguntó irónicamente Inuyasha, bastante harto ya de que le dieran órdenes por todas partes.

- Si en tres noches no he ido al pueblo, haz con esta información lo que creas conveniente.- Respondió Sesshomaru, para después girarse e irse volando muy rápido.

"_Está claro que quiere ganar tiempo. Lo que no sé es para que…"_

Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema, ya que eso era un tema de Sesshomaru que a él no le concernía. Se despidió de Myoga y continuó con su camino.

Durante los dos primeros días después de la reunión, junto con sus respectivas noches, estuvo buscando a Rin para ver si la encontraba, pero todos sus resultados fueron infructuosos. De todos modos, aunque quisiera era una tontería ir al pueblo, ya que todos estarían también buscándola y no habría nadie. Igualmente estuvo pensando, asimilando todo lo que la madre de Sesshomaru les había contado y le costaba muchísimo de aceptar todo aquello. Sentía autentica frustración por no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, de hecho nadie podría hacerlo. Según la madre de Sesshomaru, aquella bruja maldita se había despojado de su viejo e inútil cuerpo con la evidente idea de esconderse mejor, por lo que sus armas no podían hacer nada para matarla. Necesitaba un cuerpo físico para poder detectar su energía demoníaca, y era una ironía que, una vez apropiado del cuerpo de Rin, entonces sí podría hacerlo, ya que su espíritu se habría materializado físicamente y entonces sería más vulnerable.

"_Pero todo ello es a costa de sacrificar el cuerpo y el alma de Rin."_

Eso era lo más duro de todo, que aunque le diera dos millones de vueltas al tema, aunque buscara todas las soluciones y alternativas posibles, Rin estaba perdida. Ya lo había dicho la madre de Sesshomaru, el proceso ya estaba demasiado avanzado y no había solución con respecto a ella. Una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo, quería rebelarse contra aquel destino tan cruel, pero a medida que pasaron aquellos días, lo fue asimilando. No quería tirar la toalla, pero cuando antes aceptara la situación, antes podría mentalizarse para afrontar lo que se les venía encima, porque aquello era aún peor. Tarde o temprano tendría que ir al inframundo junto con Sesshomaru y localizar la espada, o mejor dicho, que la espada los localizara a ellos.

"_Muy lista señora, buena jugada por su parte…"_

No le hacía ni pizca de gracia toparse nuevamente con aquella espada, aun le daban escalofríos al recordar todo lo que pasaron para poder encerrarla en el inframundo, y ahora tenían que sacarla… Antes prefería que le arrancaran la piel a tiras, pero a medida que pasaron los días fue asumiendo que habría que hacerlo, si esa espada caía en manos de aquella bruja las consecuencias podrían ser imprevisibles, por no decir catastróficas.

Pero antes tendría que explicarles a todos lo que estaba pasando, a fin de cuentas, ellos también tendrían que saberlo.

Cuando pasaron dos noches decidió volver al pueblo al día siguiente, para convocar la reunión. Aquello le había ido bien, a pesar de que la búsqueda había sido infructuosa, el tiempo pasado le había ayudado a aclararse las ideas y asumir lo que había para evitar exaltarse y perder los nervios. Era una ironía, porque siempre era él el que los perdía y los demás los que le controlaban su actitud, sobretodo Kagome con su "siéntate". Por primera vez, tendría que ser él el que controlara la situación y no debía perder los nervios bajo ningún concepto, porque esta información sabía que no iba a sentar nada bien.

Una vez llegado al pueblo, se dirigió a casa de Miroku. Sabía que él y Sango se habían estado turnando para cuidar a los chicos y seguro que encontraría a alguien allí dentro. Se acercó a la puerta y le dio dos golpes con los nudillos, intentando hacerlo lo más suave posible. Alguna vez habían tenido que cambiar la puerta debido a que le había dado un poquito más fuerte de lo normal, generando un considerable agujero. Las primeras veces hizo gracia, pero la última vez que ocurrió vio de soslayo la cara de Sango y a partir de entonces decidió tener muchísimo cuidado a la hora de llamar a la puerta, porque intuía que la próxima puerta rota la tendría que pagar él con su dinero, y ahora mismo no es que tuviera muchos bienes que digamos. Al cabo de un rato, se escuchó una voz somnolienta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Inuyasha.

En un momento se abrió la puerta y de allí salió un Miroku completamente somnoliento.

- Ah, hola Inuyasha. ¿No estabas buscando a Rin?- Preguntó el monje mientras bostezaba de forma muy poco discreta y se rascaba la cabeza con la mano.- Por cierto, vaya semblante más serio que tienes.

- Tú lo has dicho, estaba. Oye, tenemos que convocar una reunión urgente ¿Podrías llamarlos a todos para que vengan al pueblo?

- Pues mira, has sido muy oportuno, porque nosotros también teníamos que convocar una reunión. Voy a llamar a Ah-un y que los vaya buscando a todos, cuando antes lleguen, más pronto empezaremos.

- ¿Nosotros?- Preguntó Inuyasha interrogante.

- Ah, claro, que no lo sabes. Kagome está en vuestra casa, y supongo que estará durmiendo. Me ha dicho que ha estado toda la noche en vela buscando una información muy valiosa con respecto a Rin, a mí ya me lo ha contado y no tiene desperdicio, es muy importante que todos lo sepáis.

"_Pues si os digo lo que sé yo, os vais a caer todos de espaldas"._

- Bien, pues vamos a distribuirnos. Tú irás con Ah-un, y yo iré por mi cuenta, ya que con el olfato puedo detectar a la gente más rápidamente.

- Me parece bien.- Afirmó el monje.- Espera aquí un momento, me arreglo y nos ponemos a ello en seguida.

Dos horas más tarde Inuyasha ya estaba resoplando bastante enfadado por la tardanza de su amigo. Se hacía tarde y no había tiempo que perder, había mucho que explicar. Además, mientras perdieran el tiempo en estas cosas Rin se acercaba inevitablemente al abismo y había que darse prisa. Solo esperaba que su medio hermano cumpliera con su palabra y tampoco le hiciera perdiera el tiempo innecesariamente, bastante había hecho con darle aquel margen. Si no cumplía con su palabra era bien capaz de irlo a buscar y montarle una buena por hacerle perder el tiempo tan inútilmente

De pronto, se escuchó el correr de la puerta, indicando que se estaba abriendo, resopló aliviado.

"_Por fin, ya era hora…"_

- Perdón, he tenido unos problemillas de última hora.- Se disculpó Miroku apurado mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba los escalones de la casa.

- Maldita sea Miroku, es que te acicalas más que una mujer.- Respondió exasperado el semi-demonio.

- Bueno… uno tiene que ir presentable, y la verdad es que me pillaste recién levantado.- Se excusó su amigo.

Al cabo de un rato fueron a buscar a todos los demás, y en unas horas ya los tenían a todos en el salón listos para escuchar todo lo que tenían que decir. Sango dijo que iría a despertar a Kagome, pero decidió que iría él en persona, por lo que la hizo desistir. Una vez que llegó, lo primero que vio fué la mochila que solía llevar a todas partes, para después verla dormir plácidamente. Estuvo mirándola un buen rato, a pesar de que habían pasado los años seguía siendo muy hermosa, y no aparentaba ni de lejos la edad que realmente tenía. Pensó que, para él, siempre sería aquella chica de quince años con aquel traje tan extraño que vio por primera vez cuando le liberó de la flecha que durante cincuenta años le lanzó Kikyo y que lo tuvo apresado en el sueño, pasaran los años que pasaran.

"_Deja de pensar en chorradas, hay mucho que explicar y el tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo en tonterías."_

Y se dispuso a despertarla.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, su mujer se dignó a aparecer y una vez instalada, se quedaron todos pendientes de su explicación, pero el imbécil de Sesshomaru aún no hacía acto de aparición y eso empezó a ponerle nervioso. Su primer pensamiento fue de empezar sin contar con aquel ególatra, de hecho bastante le había hecho el favor de esperar lo que le pidió, y de hecho no le había dicho una hora en concreto, así que en cierto modo, no estaba faltando a su palabra. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar de lo más convencido, surgió un pensamiento que le decía que confiara por una vez en él. Él mismo se reconoció a sí mismo que era idiota por pensar que "a lo mejor" su medio hermano cumpliría con su palabra, pero quiso darle un voto de confianza y esperar un poquito más, a lo mejor estaba a punto de llegar. A causa de ello, Kagome vio su oportunidad y se dispuso a contar lo que había averiguado. Como dijo Miroku, la información no tenía desperdicio, de hecho, ese "cromosoma misterioso" era la parte de Himekoyami que haría que, cuando tomara posesión del cuerpo, este se adaptara como un guante al alma de esa bruja nigromante, ya que le daría la fuerza, la inmortalidad y todos los poderes que necesitaba. A medida que escuchaba iba encajando todo a la perfección, pero decidió esperar a que acabara para explicar sus propias conclusiones.

Por suerte, justo cuando Kagome acabó, su medio hermano cumplió con su palabra y pudo notar su olor, aunque cuando salieron todos y pudo verle, para su sorpresa portaba a Rin. Eso supuso algo que no esperaba para nada, y entendió porque le hizo aquella recomendación. No sabía cómo demonios la había encontrado, pero lo importante era que lo había conseguido. Mejor, una preocupación menos, al menos ya tenían a Rin localizada y a salvo, por lo que podrían centrarse en ayudarla. Aun así, la chiquilla tenía a simple vista muy mal estado y Kagome recomendó llevarla a su casa para examinarla, para cerciorarse que solo necesitaba que le metieran una botellita de esas que guardaba su mujer y que se supone que hidrata y da los nutrientes que necesita alguien enfermo, ahora no se acordaba del nombre de líquido… maldita sea… siempre se olvidaba de esos detalles sin importancia.

Después vino la explicación y pudo ver cuando acabó los rostros estupefactos de todos los presentes. Al principio la incredulidad hizo mella en todos, aunque después cada uno puso una expresión a medida que fueron asimilando la noticia. Miroku, la anciana Kaede y Sango tenían una cara de circunstancias que no delataba nada bueno, de hecho parecían más preocupados que otra cosa. Kohaku sin embargo, parecía que iba a saltar en cólera en cualquier momento. Apretaba los puños y los dientes fuertemente mientras que en su cabeza gacha no podían vérsele los ojos ,pero seguro que si los viera parecerían dos volcanes a punto de estallar. Shippo aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, y Kagome saltó como un resorte negándose a aceptar la evidencia, dispuesta a luchar hasta el final, para después salir abruptamente de allí a desahogarse como todas las mujeres hacen, llorando. En parte la entendía, pero tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, así que, cuando antes lo asimilara mejor. Rin los necesitaba a todos y no era el momento de reproches.

Inuyasha suspiró y decidió volver nuevamente al pueblo. Se acordó que Rin estaba en su casa y que Kagome estaría cuidándola, allí lo único que haría sería molestar, así que sopesó ir nuevamente a casa de Miroku o de Kohaku a pasar la noche. Sí, mejor a la de Kohaku, ya que estaba solo y no molestaría tanto. Pero cuando se puso en marcha, vio a lo lejos a Kagome que se dirigía a él corriendo y el rostro sofocado mientras gritaba su nombre. Aquello no le gustó, había pasado algo.

- Pero Kagome ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿No estabas cuidando a Rin?- Preguntó en cuanto Kagome se puso frente a él, inclinó su torso hacia abajo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba trabajosamente, para recuperar el aliento. Pero cuando Kagome lo recupero, lo que le dijo lo dejó tan sorprendido que lo dejó mudo.

- Inuyasha… Rin ha vuelto a desaparecer… y se ha llevado a Ah-un.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.

Uff, por fin, como me ha costado acabar este capítulo. Primeramente porque era muy complejo de hacer, y segundo porque no he tenido casi nada de tiempo. Entre preparar los exámenes que los tengo ahora, las fiestas que han sido un caos y la nena que ha pasado una época malísima (dientes, resfriados, que está a punto de caminar, que está super mimosa y no me suelta ni echándole agua caliente, que está pasando malas noches…) he sacado tiempo de donde he podido. En fin, para que contaros en que consiste el estar MUY ocupada…

Pues eso, que las he visto negras, pero por fin lo he acabado. He intentado buscar un pelín de tiempo todas las noches para escribir un par de líneas, excepto algunos días en los que la musa me abandonaba por completo. Si ya fastidia en circunstancias normales, imaginaos con falta real de tiempo… Pero como ya lo tenía acabado, solo me toca hoy repasarlo, corregirlo y ya colgarlo para que lo disfrutéis.

Pero bueno, vamos a dejar las quejas de un lado y vayamos a lo importante. Por fin se ha rebelado quien es el verdadero enemigo, y la verdad es que tiene miga. De todos modos una pequeña pista, Himekoyami y Jaaku tienen mucho que ver, pero eso se desarrollará a lo largo del fic, así que tiempo al tiempo.

¿Y qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado y haya resuelto vuestras dudas, aunque supongo que habrá creado otras muchas más ¿Dónde habrá ido Rin nuevamente, y con qué motivo? Como digo, se irán resolviendo a medida que vaya colgando los capítulos. Solo os pido muchísima paciencia, ya sé que pido mucho lo siento, y se resolverá todo.

Pasamos a los Rewiews. Muchisimas gracias por agregar esta historia como favorita, las alertas, los rewiews… Os parecerá una tontería, pero cuando veía un rewiew nuevo o alguien me agregaba me animaba un montón a seguir con la historia.

Muchisimas gracias a **Hoshi no negai** (me alegro un montón que te gustara el anterior capi, aunque si aquel te gustó, este te va a encantar, y si, ya empieza lo bueno. Tengo guardado tu fic para leerlo y voy muy poco a poco, pero está genial de verdad, en cuanto acabe va rewiew seguro.) **QinzMoon**(Espero que este capi te guste aún más, porque van muchas más explicaciones, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, de verdad.) **Rosedrama** (Casi, casi, no es el apocalipsis, pero la cosa se ha liado pero que muy gorda XD. Me encanta que te guste tanto este fic, pero tienes que dormir un poco más, que si no luego no se rinde :D , vale, vale, te dejo tranquila.) **Ako Nomura** (No eres una buena detective, eres una EXCELENTE, así, con las letras bien grandes. Como se nota que te fijas mucho en los detalles, estaba leyendo tu rewiew y pensaba "esta chica me va a desmontar la intriga" XD, no en serio, se nota mucho que te fijas en los detalles y eso demuestra que lees con mucha atención, eso es bueno). **Litahh** (Lo siento, lo siento… siento haberte dejado con la duda, aunque espero que este capi se hayan resuelto algunas cosas…pero te habré dejado otras, que mala que soy…XD) **Hime no Bara, Laura Cullen Swan y Hana-993** (Me alegro un montón que os guste tanto el fic y espero de verdad no decepcionaros. Muchas gracias por lo de la narrativa, aunque pienso que siempre puede estar mejor, y por eso a veces tardo tanto, porque siempre estoy retocando todo lo anterior porque no me convence :D) **Gest** (Mujer, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle algo así a la pobre Rin,? Al contrario, le he hecho algo mucho peor XD, no, ahora en serio, estoy de acuerdo en que la humanidad de Rin es una característica de ella que no debe cambiarse. De hecho, si te fijas ella sigue siendo humana, pero tiene algo muy, pero que muy malo. Pero… como siempre, todo se irá resolviendo a medida que vaya colgando los capis).

Bueno, pues de momento os dejo. Estoy pensando en hacer un anexo que colgaré aparte, ya que va a ser muy extenso, o añadirlo como capítulo, pero ya lo miraré a medida que vaya escribiendo. Ahora de momento me voy a concentrar en los exámenes y en cuanto a acabo me pondré de nuevo a la carga.

Como siempre, espero que este capítulo os guste.


	12. Capítulo 11: Parentesco

_Capitulo 12: Parentesco_

"_Rin, despierta..."_

Entreabrió levemente los ojos, parpadeando aturdida mientras se despertaba de su inconsciencia. Lo primero que vio entre la penumbra fue los rasgos de un techo de madera y mucha oscuridad. Estaba completamente desorientada, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, pero supuso inmediatamente que la había traído el señor Sesshomaru, ya que la última imagen que tenía grabada en sus retinas era su rostro cerca de ella mientras la tenía en sus brazos, un recuerdo que la sonrojó levemente.

"_Despierta..."_

Ese nuevo pensamiento la apartó de aquel agradable recuerdo y la centró nuevamente, poniendo su cerebro en alerta. Estaba claro que esa frase no la había pensado ella, era como si alguien estuviera dentro de su cerebro hablándole, y por el tono que tenía, era alguien masculino.

- ¿Qu-qu-quien eres?-Susurró aun parpadeando los ojos aturdida, mientras intentaba averiguar dónde se encontraba.

"_En su momento lo sabrás..."_

- P-p-pero... ¿Por qué estás hablando dentro de mi cerebro? ¿Que quieres de mí?- Preguntó nuevamente aun con más dudas, pero nadie le contestó.

No entendía nada, pero aun así decidió incorporarse y, cuando lo hizo, pudo ubicarse en seguida. Estaba acostada, o mejor dicho, sentada en el futón de Kagome, en su propia casa. Había mucha oscuridad, pero la luz que entraba a través de la cortina de la entrada de la casa y una ventana entreabierta ayudó a que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad y le dejó ver algunos rasgos de la casa que le permitieron poder identificar la situación.

- ¿Que quieres de mí?- Volvió a preguntar, esperando que todo aquello fuera una alucinación producto de su mente dolorida.

"_¿Quieres saber la verdad?"_

- Ya sé la verdad.- Contestó en alto, notando en su timbre de voz un tono de dolor, recordando como supo toda la verdad a manos de la madre del señor Sesshomaru. Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos.

"_Irasue no te lo ha contado todo... ¿Deseas saber TODA la verdad?"_

Ese comentario la sorprendió, ya que, según la madre del señor Sesshomaru estaba todo explicado... Al menos que se guardara alguna información importante que no quisiera decirle... pero de todos modos no tenía sentido ¿Por que haría algo así? ¿Por que explicarle una información de aquella envergadura y guardarse otra a su conveniencia? Tal vez aquella voz le mentía, podía ser una trampa perfectamente orquestada por esa Himekoyami, no era nada descabellado pensarlo y era lo que sospechaba, pero solo tenía una forma de averiguarlo.

- Si, deseo saber toda la verdad.

"_Entonces ven a mí..."_

- ¿Cómo?

"_Yo te guiaré. Cuando estés lista piénsalo..."_

Rin suspiró, esperando estar equivocada y que aquello no fuera una trampa de la que tuviera que arrepentirse. Se dispuso a levantarse cuando sintió que algo le impedía mover con libertad la mano izquierda, y al acercársela para observarla mejor vio que Kagome le había puesto una vía en el dorso, solo ella podía haberlo hecho. Se giró mientras se puso en una posición mejor para tener más libertad de movimiento y se dispuso a quitarse la vía, por suerte había visto como Kagome las ponía en algunos pacientes muy enfermos y ella misma las había quitado alguna vez, ya que la misma Kagome le había enseñado como hacerlo hacía ya bastante tiempo. Quitó las tiritas que sujetaban la vía junto con el tubo anexado y, al extraer la aguja hizo un gesto de dolor, no sabía que pudiera doler de esa manera.

Ya libre, tapó la herida con la tirita que taponaba anteriormente la vía, destapó el kakebutón y se levantó, notando su cuerpo entumecido, en particular sus piernas. También sintió un mareo que hizo por un momento necesitar apoyar su mano en la pared para evitar caerse. Tenía que ir lo antes posible a la casa de la anciana Kaede, ya que el kimono que llevaba puesto estaba completamente impresentable, todo roto, manchado y hecho jirones. Además, era necesario que llevara puesto un traje de exterminadora así como las armas, no tenía ni idea de hacía donde iba y podría ser peligroso, esperaba no tener que utilizarlas, pero cuanto más preparada fuera, mejor.

En el momento en el que su cabeza y su cuerpo pudieron recuperarse, salió de la casa de Kagome y se dirigió hacia la casa de la anciana sacerdotisa, esperando no encontrarse a nadie conocido por el camino, circunstancia en la que tuvo suerte. Cuando llegó a la casa de la sacerdotisa, se alegró de no encontrar a nadie en ella, ya que seguramente tendría que dar explicaciones y era algo que no le apetecía hacer. En su momento contaría a todos el motivo de por qué desapareció y el resto de la información relevante, porque era algo que tenía pendiente y era prioritario explicarles todo lo que había pasado y lo que tendría que pasar, pero ahora tenía que averiguar toda la información posible.

"_Además, ahora tengo prisa, alguien me está esperando..."_

Fue pensarlo e, inmediatamente, sentir un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. En otras circunstancias sería mucho más prudente, le pediría a alguno de sus amigos que la acompañara por si resultaba una trampa o se complicaba la cosa, puede que incluso le pidiera ayuda al señor Sesshomaru. Pero visto como habían ido pasando los acontecimientos ya le daba completamente igual. Pasara lo que pasara moriría tarde o temprano, ya no tenía nada que perder, así que la poca prudencia que pudiera tener en esos momentos se esfumó como por arte de magia. Si no tenía más remedio que morir, prefería hacerlo sabiéndolo todo que engañada e ignorante como había pasado todos estos años.

Se quitó el maltrecho kimono y se dirigió hacia un cubo de agua para lavarse y adecentarse un poco, se puso nuevamente el ungüento para camuflar su olor y después cogió su bolsa donde tenía todas sus cosas guardadas, sacando de allí un traje de exterminadora y sus dagas. Una vez vestida y equipada, sacó un peine de su saco, se peinó, se hizo nuevamente la trenza y salió directa a los establos para ver si podía encontrar a Kirara o a Ah-un. Por suerte, el segundo estaba allí comiendo tranquilamente.

En cuanto escuchó un ruido, indicando que alguien había entrado en los establos, Ah-un levantó las cabezas para averiguar quién era y olfatear su olor a modo de ayuda. En cuanto vio a Rin, Ah-un hizo un gruñido de alegría y se quedó expectante a ver que hacía su amiga. Esta se acercó a él, y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Ah, le dijo lo siguiente.

- Ah-un, mi buen amigo. Lo que te voy a pedir es peligroso pero... ¿Querrías acompañarme a una visita que tengo que hacer?

El dragón de dos cabezas no entendía a que se podía referir, pero tenía muy claro que, si fuera por él, la acompañaría a donde hiciera falta. Así que le confirmó que contara con él con un gruñido de Un, acompañado con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo.

Ah apartó la cabeza de la caricia de Rin para corresponderla igualmente con otra caricia de su hocico hacia su cara, porque tenía la necesidad de consolarla. El tono de voz de su joven amiga era apagado, muy triste, sin vida, como si no tuviera ganas de seguir viviendo, así como la expresión de su rostro, y eso le preocupaba.

La joven, viendo que tenía el beneplácito del dragón, se dispuso a prepararlo. Lo ensilló y, cuando lo tuvo todo listo le agarró el arnés y lo sacó del establo. Lo montó y miró detenidamente el pueblo por si aquella era la última vez que lo veía. Aquello la entristeció, le hubiera gustado despedirse de todos, sobretodo del señor Sesshomaru, pero mientras estuviera viva este era un asunto que tenía que resolver ella sola. En el momento en el que no pudiera hacerlo ya tomarían los demás el relevo de momento este era solo asunto suyo.

"_Estoy lista"_

Esperó una orden y de pronto sintió como nuevamente aquella voz invadía su cerebro y volvía a hablarle.

"_Sigue atentamente mis instrucciones"_

Suspiró e, inmediatamente, le dijo a Ah-un que ya podía levantar el vuelo. El dragón de dos cabezas la obedeció y salieron volando hacia un destino incierto, del cual no sabía nada, desconocía con quien se encontraría y dudaba si podría salir viva, o, al menos, si seguiría siendo la misma persona que estaba abandonando el pueblo en aquel preciso momento.

* * *

- Q-qu-que has dicho... ¡¿QUE?!

Inuyasha se había quedado lívido en cuanto Kagome le comunicó la nueva desaparición de Rin. Primeramente su mente se quedo en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar, para seguidamente notar como una furia completamente irracional invadía todo su ser, con un descontrol igual que si un Tsunami entraba tierra adentro y lo destruía todo a su paso.

- Ya lo has oído Inuyasha.- Respondió su mujer, ya incorporándose mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.- Tenemos que encontrarla, aun no está recuperada del todo y necesita ayuda.

- ¡¿Ayuda?!, lo que necesita esa mocosa malcridad es un buen par de...

- ¡Siéntate!

Lo cual hizo que Inuyasha estampara su cara contra el suelo.

- Por el amor de dios Inuyasha, no seas tan poco empatico.¿Quieres pensar un poco?-Le recriminó Kagome mientras este se levantaba del suelo rascándose la cabeza y gruñendo por el golpe.- Seguramente se habrá despertado y se habrá ido porque considera que es un peligro para todos y quiere poner tierra de por medio para protegernos. Pero no está bien, ella no puede afrontarlo sola, tenemos que ayudarla y la única forma de hacerlo es encontrándola.

- ¿A. si, lista? ¿Y por que crees que sabe lo que le está pasando?- Le retó su marido entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Porque está claro que si no lo supiera no había huido como lo hizo, idiota- Contestó Kagome haciendo la misma pose, solo que poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Muy bien, tranquila, ya me encargo yo.- Contestó malhumorado mientras terminaba de quitarse la tierra de sus mangas con su garra a manotazos.- No creo que haya ido muy lejos, si me doy prisa puedo detectar su olor o el de Ah-un.

Vio como Kagome asentía con la cabeza en un gesto de esperanza, y se dispuso a irse corriendo lo más rápido posible para no perder ni un segundo de tiempo. Cuando llevaba una pequeña distancia, volvió a oír como Kagome le llamaba a lo lejos.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres?- Le preguntó en alto con un claro tono de fastidio después de suspirar a aire, todo porque no le dejaba tranquilo, mientras enfatizaba su estado con un gesto para mirarla.

- Que tengas suerte.

En el momento en el que se lo dijo, Inuyasha se sintió un poco mal y se reconoció a si mismo que a veces juzgaba duramente a su mujer sin motivo. A fin de cuentas, ella solo se preocupaba por él y le estaba dando ánimos, no fastidiándole la vida.

- No te preocupes, la traeré de vuelta.- Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, para instantes después girarse y salir corriendo rápidamente.

Mientras corría, pensaba en cómo demonios podría encontrar a esos dos, y esperaba que no estuvieran muy lejos, porque si no su olfato no podría detectarlos y si los perdía volverían a estar como esta tarde, sin Rin y con un montón de problemas. Pero de pronto detectó un olor que provenía de arriba, concretamente del cielo, y no era ni de Rin ni de Ah-un.

"_Sesshomaru..."_

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que su medio hermano también había detectado el olor de Rin o de Ah-un indistintamente e iba a averiguar hacía donde iba, así que por una vez pensó que sería buena idea seguirle. También era consciente de que Sesshomaru podía detectar su olor y que eso le fastidiaría, pero le daba igual, de hecho le importaba un rábano lo que pensara su medio hermano al respecto. Ya ajustarían cuentas más tarde, ahora lo importante era encontrar a Rin, a ser posible sana y salva, y traerla de nuevo a casa.

* * *

Al notar en su nariz a un tercer olor muy familiar que provenía del suelo, que se había unido a la búsqueda sin su consentimiento y corría siguiéndole, hizo una leve mueca de fastidio. Ese maldito bastardo también debía estar buscando a Rin y se aprovechaba de haberle visto para seguirle. La verdad es que le hastiaba, ya que pensaba que Inuyasha lo único que iba a hacer era molestarle en su búsqueda, aunque luego pensó que podría serle de utilidad si se topaban con algún enemigo que no esperaban. O mejor dicho, su ESPADA sería de utilidad en caso de enfrentarse con un problema inesperado.

Sesshomaru recordó una conversación que tuvo con Rin antes de empezar la búsqueda de un Naraku que, al final, no resultó ser tal. Según sus propias averiguaciones, Naraku estaba definitivamente muerto y enterrado, lo cual le hacía sospechar que el "Shison" que creó Himekoyami tuvo algo que ver, ya que por descarte era el único que pudo hacerlo. La duda que tenía era "por qué" y qué relación tiene todo esto con el vórtice que le apareció al monje en su mano. Eran varias dudas las que tenía, pero en su momento las solucionaría. En cuanto a lo que le dijo Rin... tal vez tuviera razón y necesitaba a ese bastardo que tenía a su pesar como medio hermano para tener acceso a la espada de su padre, pero eso era algo que jamás reconocería en público, ni siquiera a ella.

Decidió dejar de pensar en conversaciones pasadas que ahora no le servían de nada y centrarse nuevamente en el olor de Ah-un, que era a quien seguía. No podía detectar el olor de Rin, y dio por sentado que aun llevaría puesto el ungüento para camuflar su olor y si lo que quería era desaparecer, precisamente su gran fallo era haberse llevado a si mascota. Bien, aprovecharía el fallo a su favor, ya que estaba seguro de que Rin, sin proponérselo, le llevaría al escondite de Himekoyami. Tal vez, si tenía mucha suerte, podría matar allí mismo al "Shison" y al espíritu de la nigromante con "Colmillo Sagrado", así todo se acabará en esta noche y podría salvar el cuerpo y el alma de su "compañera".

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado. Aun le costaba considerarla su "compañera", los acontecimientos habían ocurrido demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlos del todo y eso era algo que tenía que trabajar psicológicamente en cuanto se solucionara y tuviera un poco de tiempo para reorganizar sus ideas. Pero de entre todo aquel batiburrillo que tenía en mente solo había algo más claro que el agua que se imponía firmemente sobre todo lo demás, y eso era que NECESITABA a Rin. La necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo, más incluso que la espada de su padre cuando la buscaba tan obsesivamente. Por ese motivo la había hecho su compañera, por ese motivo y no otro se había enfrentado a su madre y casi la hubiera matado si no fuera porque tenía con ella otra conversación pendiente. Aun estaba furioso con ella, lo que le había hecho a Rin era imperdonable, y solo ella era la culpable de que Rin saliera huyendo del pueblo en vez de pedir ayuda, o mejor, que hubiera recurrido a él. Porque en el fondo sabía que, aunque Rin fuera una inconsciente, no tenía la culpa. Si su madre no se hubiera entrometido seguramente es lo que hubiera ocurrido, pero esta tuvo que meter sus garras donde no debía…aunque a estas alturas era algo de esperar de ella.

Recordó la conversación en privado que tuvieron después de que su medio hermano bastardo les dejara con la palabra en la boca, un gesto de mala educación muy típico de él.

- Sesshomaru, antes de que te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo en privado, es importante.

En esos momentos él estaba enfilando el camino a la salida, ya que supuso que estaba todo dicho y que la reunión se había acabado. Pero como siempre, su madre se guardaba información que solo soltaba cuando más le convenía.

- ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó molesto, suponiendo entonces que sería una tontería.

- Verás, no todo está dicho, solo que no quería que se enterara ese bastardo semi demonio. Este es un asunto que debemos tratar únicamente tú y yo.

- Uhm, porque será que me esperaba algo así.- Concluyó entrecerrando los ojos mientras la observaba, esperando que no fuera algo que le hiciera perder el tiempo innecesariamente.

- Sé exactamente la ubicación hacia donde se dirige tu protegida.

Incluso para un demonio tan estático como él, aquella información le generó una gran sorpresa, algo que demostró abriendo levemente los ojos más de lo normal.

- Dímelo ahora mismo.- Siseó irritado, teniendo la desagradable sensación de que su madre había hecho una de las suyas. Dime inmediatamente hacia donde se dirige si no quieres que te destripe con mis propias garras.

- Tranquilo querido hijo. Antes de que vayas corriendo desesperado a buscar a tu "capricho sexual" que dicho sea de paso, has bajado mucho tu nivel de buen gusto, tengo que explicar un par de cosas.- Comentó indiferente mientras daba paseos en círculos, mirando a un punto indeterminado y se daba leves golpes en la palma de la mano con el abanico cerrado.

En esos momentos el despellejarla y destriparla era lo que más le apetecía hacer, pero se contuvo. Era muy típico de su madre hostigar psicológicamente a quien tenía delante, ya fuera por placer o por su conveniencia.

- Cuando tu protegida desapareció, pude localizarla a tiempo y envié a Myoga para que la interceptara y la trajera aquí, ya que tenía que hablar con ella. Pobrecilla, estaba hecha un desastre, un completo manojo de nervios…

- Y decidiste hostigarla para tu regocijo personal.- Interrumpió mientras notaba como sus sienes retumbaban de la rabia.

- Pues no, no soy tan cruel, aunque siempre pienses lo peor de mí.- Respondió igual de indiferente mentras paró de hacer círculos y le observó.- Simplemente quise hacer una obra de caridad, y de paso, si ha tenido un ápice de sentido común y me ha hecho caso, puede que haya conseguido solucionar este problema, al menos hasta que nosotros hagamos nuestra parte.

- Ya estás tardando.-Volvió a sisear, notando como cada vez le costaba más auto controlarse. Intuía que aquello no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

- Bueno… estuve hablando con ella, me dio mucha información…Y decidí explicarle por encima lo que le estaba pasando y su destino, para que fuera haciéndose a la idea de lo que le iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Qué has hecho que…?-Preguntó aun anonadado, sintiendo que tenía que recurrir a la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no cortarla en pedazos en ese instante.- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?! Tenías que habérmela enviado al castillo inmediatamente.

- Cariño, no me juzgues tan severamente.- Respondió su madre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- Esa chica tiene el derecho a saber lo que le está pasando, hubiera sido muy cruel mantenerla ignorante de todo esto.

- No tenías derecho a hacer algo así por tu cuenta, ni siquiera a entrometerte en este asunto.

- Te equivocas querido.- Volvió a contestar entrecerrando los ojos.- Este es un asunto muy antiguo en el que estoy implicada muy a mi pesar y que hay que solucionar ya. Todos somos piezas de una partida de Shogi*, y ella es solo una pieza más, de hecho es la más prescindible de todas, si desapareciera de la partida nos haría un gran favor a todos.

- ¿Qué demonios has tramado?- Pregunto Sesshomaru con un tono de furia, intuyendo lo que su madre le confirmó.

- Es muy simple. Le dije que ella tenía la solución a todo esto, y pasaba con que se fuera al pueblo en donde creció y que acabara con su propia vida. Si ella sola se suicida, no habrá cuerpo que invadir, su alma seguirá viva, Himekoyami quedará atrapada en el plano espiritual y solo tendremos que encontrar al "Shison" y eliminarlo para asegurarnos de que no genera otro futuro cuerpo que pueda complicar en un futuro. Visto de este modo, es una solución perfecta para todos.

Sesshomaru tuvo que girarse para no perder el control y abalanzarse a por ella, mientras apretaba las garras con fuerza, hasta el punto de que se hizo sangre. Aunque su rostro seguía casi pétreo, interiormente estaba furioso y anonadado, sin dar crédito de que pudiera compartir sangre con aquel ser que tenía enfrente.

_"Yo antes también era así…"_

Frio, práctico, analítico, calculador, cruel, despiadado… de hecho aun seguía siendo así, y de entre toda aquella turba de sentimientos, tenía que reconocer lo que su razón le confirmaba, que la solución que proponía su madre era la más fácil de todas, tanto que no haría falta ni siquiera mancharse las manos de sangre. En cualquier otra circunstancias hubiera sido la mejor opción, con cualquier persona o ser vivo no hubiera dudado un instante en darle la razón a su madre… pero resultaba que la persona que estaba en esa situación no era CUALQUIER persona, al menos para él…

Decidió buscar un rincón donde le quedara un ápice de paciencia y la encontró, lo que le fue suficiente para serenarse psicológicamente y enfrentarse a lo que le había dicho su madre. Respiró hondo para auto controlarse del todo, aunque lo pudo hacer de forma lo suficientemente discreta para que su madre no se percatara de su estado.

- Escúchame bien, porque no lo pienso repetir. Si encuentro a Rin y le veo, aunque sea solo uno, un mísero rasguño producido por ella misma, te juro que te buscaré hasta el último rincón de este mundo y te mataré, que no te quepa duda.- Mascullo entre dientes intentando que la furia que le invadía nuevamente no se viera reflejado en aquellas palabras.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa esa humana insignificante? ¿Acaso es tan importante para ti?- Le retó su madre con esas preguntas, enfatizándolas con la mirada mientras hacía un leve gesto de desagrado. Uhm, ya veo que si, tanto que has tenido la insensatez de cometer un error aun más grande que el que hizo tu padre. ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando la convertiste en su compañera? Solo por su raza ya es indigna para ese puesto de tal honor, y encima una plebeya. Está claro que todos los machos estáis cortados por el mismo patrón, para acostarte con ella no hacía falta que te rebajaras tanto, ni tú ni el honor de nuestra familia.

En ese momento Sesshomaru decidió que tenía que irse. Se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que aún conservaba, y si tenía un mínimo ápice de autocontrol era porque sabía que su madre aun guardaba información y pensaba sacársela como sea. Además, no pensaba caer en su juego de hostigamiento psicológico, toda aquella parrafada que le había soltado no era más que para herirlo en donde más le dolía, y ni lo iba a consentir, ni iba a caer en la trampa.

- Ya lo has oído, estás avisada.- Le bufó a modo de despedida mientras se marchaba.

Mientras se iba, pudo oír a lo lejos como su madre escupió al aire un "desagradecido" con un tono de lo más despectivo, palabra que le dio completamente igual, ya que solo le preocupaba una cosa. Esperaba que Rin no hubiera cometido la terrible equivocación de hacerle caso a su madre y fuera a aquella tumba de aldea a suicidarse, pero debía asegurarse y probar de interceptarla allí mismo para traerla de nuevo. El saber hacia donde se dirigía era un punto a su favor que no iba a desaprovechar bajo ningún concepto.

Cuando salió, se encontró a su medio hermano y a Myoga hablando, no había que fijarse mucho para ver que Inuyasha le había puesto al corriente a la vieja pulga de todo lo dicho en la reunión. De todos modos, lo que hicieran esos dos no le interesaba lo más mínimo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Sesshomaru..¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el bastardo semi demonio como siempre, metiendo las narices donde no debía y haciéndole perder un tiempo valioso.

¿Acaso te importa?- Con aquella pregunta no pudo evitar demostrar que le molestaba su presencia, pero en el fondo sabía que no había podido ocultar lo furioso que estaba.

- Eh, no me ataques, que solo preguntaba.- Respondió su medio hermano a modo de defensa.

- Escúchame.- Dijo después de girarse para mirarle atentamente, esperando que por una vez en su vida le hiciera caso de verdad.- No quiero que digas nada de lo comentado dentro de la cueva a nadie hasta que yo vaya a vuestro pueblo ¿Queda claro?

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y hasta cuando tengo que esperar a que el señor regrese y me de permiso para hablar?- Preguntó irónicamente Inuyasha, demostrando que no le había gustado nada aquella orden.

- Si en tres noches no he ido al pueblo, haz con esta información lo que creas conveniente.- Respondió para después girarse e irse volando muy rápido. Prefería que no dijera nada a aquel grupo de humanos mientras la encontraba, lo único que se conseguiría es que todos fueran allí corriendo y armando escándalo, consiguiendo que Rin huyera nuevamente a algún destino desconocido.

En cuanto emprendió el vuelo, intentó acordarse de donde estaba ubicada aquella aldea de pescadores humanos en donde Rin había ido a parar en su niñez. Para un demonio no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero sacando el hecho de que allí había conocido a Rin, el resto resultó tan irrelevante que ni siquiera se molestó en guardarlo en su memoria. Al cabo de un rato se acordó y se dirigió hacia aquel sitio sin prisas, ya que calculaba que Rin aun no habría llegado, de hecho aún le quedaba mucho camino. Lo ideal hubiera sido interceptarla mientras se dirigía hacia allí, pero no podía arriesgarse y perderla nuevamente si esta había tomado un camino alternativo, si la esperaba en la aldea, tarde o temprano aparecería, y ese era el objetivo al fin y al cabo.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una aldea muerta, completamente fantasmal. Lo inundaba todo una espesa neblina permanente producto de la evaporación del rio, se respiraba humedad y muerte por todas partes, las casas estaban podridas por dicha humedad y medio destruidas, aun se podían ver los esqueletos de los cadáveres, tanto humanos como animales, muertos producto del ataque de los lobos hace ya bastante tiempo. Todo eso era algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo, en cuanto Rin apareciera en escena la agarraría tanto si quería como si no y se la llevaría, ya que no estaba de humor ni para excusas ni para berrinches infantiles.

Se dispuso a ir a la cabaña a la orilla del rio donde Rin vivía de forma humilde y, como se imaginó, la cabaña era l que tenía el peor estado de todas, estaba completamente inhabitable y solo bastaba un mísero soplo de aire para que se derrumbara.

_"Es un sitio demasiado triste y depresivo para venir a morir…"_

Se giró y se dedicó a esperar pacientemente a que rin llegara. No tenía ninguna prisa y estaba mentalizado a que debería tardar, por lo menos, dos días y medio a paso humano según había calculado la distancia en el aire. Aun así le desagradaba estar ahí, no solo por el hecho de ser una aldea humana, por la humedad y por el olor nauseabundo que impregnaba el ambiente, sino que también le desagradaba y le asqueaba que aquella inmundicia de lugar fuera la tumba de Rin, o mejor dicho, la tumba que había elegido su madre para ella. Se negaba en redondo a esa situación, es más, iba a evitar a toda costa que Rin acabara muerta en aquel lugar o en cualquier otro, y aun le enfurecía más que su madre hubiera tenido la desvergüenza de enviarla allí a suicidarse. Un mensaje muy sutil, tal vez demasiado para que Rin reparara en ello en el estado anímico en el que se encontraría, pero lo suficientemente claro para que cualquier otro advirtiera el trasfondo de dicho mensaje.

_"Y luego me habla de una obra de caridad…"_

Resolvió no volver a pensar más en su madre y en sus "obras de caridad" si no quería volver nuevamente a enfurecerse. En su momento ya arreglaría cuentas con ella y se las iba a cobrar una a una.

Durante dos día esperó… esperó… siguió esperando…sin prisas, sin impaciencias. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendría y, tal y como calculó, al anochecer vio a lo lejos entre la bruma una figura que se acercaba tambaleante producto del cansancio del viaje. Iba en dirección a la cabaña por la orilla del rio y cuando la tuvo más cerca vio como ella misma se sorprendía de su presencia.

- S-s-se-señor Sesshomaru…-Balbuceó anonadada.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Rin, nos vamos.- Resolvió con su habitual aplomo.

Vio como Rin bajó su mirada al suelo mientras meditaba una respuesta. Su aspecto era lamentable, estaba sucia producto del viaje, su kimono estaba casi inservible, tenía heridas por todas partes… porque lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada que tenía. Era la mirada de alguien cansado, derrotado, sin ganas de vivir.

- Y-yo…no voy a ir con usted.- Respondió negando con la cabeza.

- Rin, no estoy para tonterías.- Increpó por lo bajo.- Ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo, no hay más que hablar.

- Es usted el que no lo entiende, no PUEDO ir con usted.- Susurró con un dejo de impotencia.- Créame, ahora tengo que estar alejada de todos….

- Rin, lo sé todo.

Esa respuesta hizo que Rin se quedara lívida, su cara era una muestra completa de asombro, pero se recompuso en seguida.

- Ya…supongo que he sido demasiado inocente.- Pensó en alto mientras volvía a mirar el suelo y negaba con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si pensara otra nueva respuesta y luego suspiró. –Pues entonces comprenderá por qué no puedo ir con usted.

- Encontraremos una solución.

- Ya sé cual es la solución …..pero… no he podido hacerlo…

Eso le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le intrigó, para después darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó enfadado, esperando que no hubiera hecho una tontería.

Pero de pronto vio como Rin puso una mueca triste en su cara y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda. Entonces vio que llevaba una daga junto con su vaina colocada en su Obi, y por el lujoso aspecto que tenían las dos era claro que era un "obsequio" de su madre, lo cual hizo nuevamente enfurecerlo, pero en seguida se controló. Vio como Rin levantó su mirada mientras ponía su espalda recta y tiró los hombros levemente hacia atrás, una forma de recuperar su dignidad, pero sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas acompañándolas con una mirada de desesperación.

- Señor Sesshomaru…yo…- Titubeó.- Consideraría un gran honor que acabara usted con mi vida.

Aquello le sorprendió, ya que no se lo esperaba. Recordó que no era la primera vez que le pedía que la matara, y por primera vez en muchísimos años sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. La otra vez fue una chiquillada, pero esto…

- No digas estupideces Rin.- Siseó enfadado.

- Por favor, se lo imploro…- Su tono era de pura desesperación, para después intentar trabajosamente sacar la daga de la vaina.- Si no quiere manchar su espada con mi sangre lo entiendo, aquí tiene la daga para hacerlo.

Vio como consiguió sacar la daga y se la entregaba, mientras temblaba igual que una hoja y respirando fatigosamente. Todo su gesto, al igual que su mirada, le pedía que lo hiciera.

- Rin, nos vamos.- Resolvió después de que se le acabara la paciencia y se decidiera a cogerla a la fuerza si fuera necesario y llevársela, ya estaba harto de tonterías.

Pero de repente vio como a Rin le flaqueaban las piernas y caía de rodillas mientras oyó el ruido de la daga al caer al suelo, lo cual hizo que corriera hacia ella y la agarrara con sus brazos a tiempo antes de que cayera completamente. La giró boca arriba mientras la sujetaba con un brazo y buscó su mirada, pero la suya estaba completamente perdida, reflejaba agotamiento y desesperación, de pronto sus ojos volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas.

- N-no lo entiende señor Sesshomaru.-Susurró.- No… no puedo hacerlo… porque ella no me deja.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó, teniendo el presentimiento de que aquello no le gustaría lo más mínimo.

- E-ella tiene mucho control sobre mí.-Contestó en un susurro.- Intenté hacerlo…lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas… pero no me dejó. Paró mi mano antes de que…pudiera acabar… No me deja…morir…

Entonces vio de reojo un corte en el dorso de la muñeca, la agarró y la observó, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

"_Pero qué demonios has hecho…"_

Volvió a observar su rostro, sus miradas entonces se encontraron durante un segundo, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas se cerraron y, después, se desvaneció. La cargó entre sus brazos mientras se levantaba y salió volando de aquella tumba de aldea para dirigirse al castillo. Pero al cabo de un rato, la observó y vio que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Entonces recordó cuando tuvo que dejar a Rin en el pueblo de cazadores de demonios debido a la herida que tenía en el abdomen. La anciana sacerdotisa se ofreció a curarle la herida y entonces aceptó, ya que en el castillo no tenían los medios para poder curársela. Se acordó que la mujer de su medio hermano sabía curar humanos y decidió cambiar de rumbo, yendo al pueblo para que la pudieran curar adecuadamente.

"_No voy a dejar que mueras…No pienso perderte esta vez…"_

Dejó de pensar en cosas del pasado y volvió a centrarse en el olor de Ah-un, que por suerte aun no había perdido el rastro. De pronto, notó como el olor de su mascota empezó a descender, señal de que debía estar alerta y aminorar el vuelo, ya que Himekoyami podría haber puesto alguna trampa.

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella voz, Rin y Ah-un acabaron aterrizando al flanco de una montaña, la cual tenía una niebla espera y oscura que tapaba por completo la montaña y la visión del lugar en un radio de diez metros a la redonda. Mientras bajada del lomo de Ah-un, ataba el arnés a un árbol y observaba la niebla, Rin se dio cuenta que aquella niebla en realidad era una barrera mágica, ya que estaba demasiado compactada para ser una niebla normal.

- Ah-un, quédate aquí, volveré dentro de un rato.- Se despidió de su amigo palmeándole el lomo para tranquilizarlo.

Dio unos pasos adelante y se puso enfrente de la parte más compacta de la niebla, la que rodeaba el flanco de la montaña.

_"Ya estoy aquí."_

De pronto, la niebla se abrió formando un túnel, del cual en el fondo se podía ver los rasgos de un pueblo. Se dispuso a entrar, cuando Ah-un se puso a rugir y a agitarse muy nervioso, como si quisiera decirle que no entrara. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió mientras le miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

- No te preocupes Ah-un. No creo que aun me mate.- Le respondió para tranquilizarle.

"_Al menos, no de momento…"_

Volvió a observar el pasadizo formado y entró, cerrándose el túnel por detrás a medida que avanzaba hacia su destino.

* * *

Al cabo de un buen rato, el rastro de Ah-un le llevó a una montaña bastante sombría y, al fijarse con más detalle, vio como una niebla sospechosamente muy compactada cubría completamente toda la montaña, siendo el flanco la parte más compactada.

"_Uhm, hubiera sido demasiado fácil."_

Mientras volaba pudo ver a Ah-un atado a un poste de un árbol y aterrizó allí. Mientras observaba la niebla, su medio hermano hizo acto de aparición a través del bosque.

- ¿Pero qué diablos es este sitio?

Sesshomaru hubiera hecho un gesto de exasperación si no fuera porque aquella no era su naturaleza. Además, no era el momento de discusiones estúpidas.

- Este es el escondite de Himekoyami.

Inuyasha entonces abrió los ojos exageradamente, en señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Ah, sí?, pues no perdamos el tiempo, vamos a entrar…- Dijo muy resuelto mientras se dirigía hacia la niebla.

- Parece que no te has dado cuenta de algo.- Comentó Sesshomaru indiferente, haciendo que su medio hermano parara en seco su marcha. –Esa niebla que ves ahí es una barrera mágica.

Inuyasha se giró y le miró mientras hablaba, para después observar la niebla detenidamente, como si intentara averiguar cómo entrar.

- Bueno, sea una barrera mágica o no, tiene que tener un punto débil.- Volvió a decir muy resuelto y sacó a so "colmillo de hierro", haciendo que se transformara para volverse roja.- Bien, vamos allá.- Se mentalizó a sí mismo mientras cogía aire, crujía su cuello moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y movía los hombres a modo de calentamiento.

Se dispuso a hacer el "Akai Yaiba", pero cuando lo hizo, vio con sorpresa que el paso realizado por la espada quedó absorbido por la niebla, borrándola como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¡Maldita sea…!-Exclamó enfadado el semi demonio.- Pues no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente, no pienso tirar la toalla.

Sesshomaru vio como el testarudo semi demonio volvió a ir muy resuelto, aunque ahora más impaciente y enfadado, hacia la niebla. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, pero no pensaba quitarle la idea ni mucho menos, ya descubriría por sí solo porque no era tan fácil destruir ese tipo de barrera mágica.

Inuyasha entró en la niebla, para ver que no podía ver nada a medio metro a la redonda, así que decidió caminar a paso recto, al final conseguiría entrar de algún modo en ese maldito escondite de la bruja. Siguió un buen rato, pero seguía sin poder ver nada. Cuando ya se estaba empezando a impacientar, volvió a hacer varios "Akai Yaiba", con el mismo resultado que la primera vez que lo hizo. De pronto, vio unas imágenes muy tenues a través de la niebla, lo cual le alivió.

_"Ah… por fin, ya veo la entrada…"_

Corrió decidido hacia aquella imagen, que cada vez se hacía más nítida, pero cuando logró salir de ahí, solo vio a Ah-un y a su medio hermano con los brazos cruzados que, si no fuera porque lo conocía bien, hubiera jurado que lo miraba de forma jocosa, como si le dijera "Te lo advertí".

- ¡AAARRHHGG!¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!...-Exclamaba exasperado mientras pateaba el pie en el suelo como gesto de clara ofuscación.

- Esta barrera mágica es imposible de traspasar, solo un ser con mucho poder puede crearla.- Comentó Sesshomaru, ignorando por completo el berrinche del semi demonio mientras observaba con indiferencia la barrera.

- Muy bien pues, Ya que eres tan listo y lo sabes todo… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- Preguntó Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos mientras se ponía a su lado y lo miraba, esperando que su medio hermano tuviera la solución perfecta a ese problema.

- Esperar.

- ¿Eeeehhh?-Dijo Inuyasha completamente descolocado y con una clara muestra de sorpresa.- ¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza o qué? Por todos los dioses Sesshomaru, ¡Rin está ahí dentro y no sabemos qué le puede pasar!

- Precisamente, lo que menos le interesa en estos momentos es matarla.- Volvió a contestar Sesshomaru igual de indiferente.- Así que tarde o temprano la soltará, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada por ayudarla ahí dentro.

Inuyasha torció el gesto, reconociendo que su medio hermano tenía razón. Le daba rabia reconocerlo, y aun le daba más rabia quedarse impotente y sin poder hacer nada mientras Rin estaba adentro, a merced de Himekoyami o del "Shison", pero no quedaba otra.

- De todos modos ¿Qué crees que puede estar pasando ahí dentro?- Preguntó el semi demonio pensativo mientras miraba la barrera mágica.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que tardemos mucho en averiguarlo.

* * *

Rin salió de la espesa niebla para encontrarse con un pueblo abandonado, oscuro, semi destruido y completamente fantasmal a la ladera de la montaña. Observó que el camino principal era una subida que llevaba hasta arriba del todo del pueblo, donde vio una casa muy grande, casi un castillo. Rin supuso que esa casa perteneció a alguien con mucho dinero, tal vez un rico comerciante o la personalidad más importante del pueblo. Teniendo un presentimiento, empezó a caminar en dirección hacia aquella casa, y mientras iba sabiendo aquel camino, las antorchas colgadas de las entradas de las casas se iban encendiendo de un fuego color azul a su paso, algo que le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Llegó al final del camino y entró a través del patio de entrada de la casa, para ver como en seguida todas las antorchas y fuegos se encendieron de golpe con el mismo fuego azul de las entradas de las casas. De pronto, de la puerta de entrada principal salió un hombre joven, aunque más mayor que ella. Era alto, fuerte, de espaldas anchas, piernas largas y le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera muy apuesto. Llevaba puesto unos ropajes lujosos, pero cómodos. Unas botas de combate muy parecidas a las que calzaba el señor Sesshomaru, un hakama de color oscuro y un haori a juego, junto con un cinturón donde portaba colgada una espada y su vaina. Tenía el pelo negro, corto a los lados y en punta por la parte de arriba, bastante largo por detrás, y poseía unos ojos verdes de color luminiscente, casi hipnótico.

- Buenas noches Rin, te estaba esperando.- Le saludó aquel ser en cuanto se puso frente a ella, el cual pudo reconocer por su voz al haberla escuchado en su cerebro.- Mi nombre es Takeru, y soy el hombre de confianza de Himekoyami.

Rin respiró hondo, intentando mantenerse en alerta. Aquel ser le intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le fascinaba, pero no podía entender el por qué.

- ¿Por qué me ha llamado?

- Creo que tenías derecho a saber ciertas cosas.-Respondió el hombre.- A fin de cuentas, Irasue ha sido muy lista solo contándote lo que a ella le interesaba.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la señora Irasue con usted?-Volvió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta.

- Más de lo que crees.-Contestó.

Rin tragó saliva y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Dónde está tu ama? ¿Por qué le envía a usted como mensajero en vez de explicármelo ella en persona?

- Verás, mi ama se deshizo de su cuerpo físico hace unos diecinueve años, ya que el suyo era muy viejo y ya no podía aguantarlo vivo mucho más tiempo. Ahora su espíritu está ubicado en un sitio seguro, esperando el momento adecuado.

Sintió nuevamente como un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espina dorsal.

_"El momento adecuado para arrebatarme mi cuerpo y matarme…."_

- Y por eso le envía a usted…

- En realidad ella no me envía, esto es algo que hago yo por mi cuenta.

- ¿Por qué?-Volvió a preguntar, aun más intrigada.

- Tómalo como un acto de deferencia por mi parte, tienes derecho a estar informada.

- Ya, eso me dijo la señora Irasue…-Pensó en alto mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

Cuando volvió a subir la mirada, se encontró que Takeru la miraba fijamente. No podía decir que era lo que quería expresar aquella mirada, era una mezcla extraña entre compasión y rencor.

- ¿Qué es lo que te explicó Irasue realmente?- Preguntó

- Me contó toda la historia de Himekoyami, que yo había sido creada para ser su cuerpo a medida de su alma, que las pesadillas que había estado teniendo desde la adolescencia no eran producto de mi imaginación, sino un plan trazado por ella para debilitar mi alma y que no plantara batalla en cuando invadiera mi cuerpo. Que estaba condenada y debía acabar con esto de algún modo…- Dijo con un tono triste, volviendo a agachar la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

- ¿No te explicó como lo hizo Himekoyami para crearte?

- ¿Que…?-Salió Rin de su ensimismamiento.- No, no me dijo nada. Ahora que lo dice, ni siquiera me lo he planteado, estaba tan afectada por todo lo que me dijo que no recabé en ello.

- Uhm, ya veo…- Pensó en alto Takeru.- Era lo que me imaginaba, incluso dentro de su hipocresía, Irasue ha tenido un poco de compasión con la situación.

- ¿Q-qu-que quiere decir?-Preguntó Rin intrigada. De pronto, Takeru la miró intensamente, con mucha tristeza, una mirada que casi la conmovió.

- Dioses…Te pareces tanto a tu madre…

Ese comentario la sorprendió tanto que la dejó sin habla. No entendía que era lo que quería decirle. ¿Acaso ese hombre había conocido a su madre?

- N-no lo entiendo… ¿Acaso usted conocía a mi madre?

- Vaya, ya veo que tu ignorancia sobre el tema llega más lejos de lo que me pensaba…-Intuyo el sirviente de Himekoyami. –A tu madre adoptiva solo la vi un par de veces, sin embargo, a tu verdadera madre la conocí muy bien…

Rin abrió exageradamente los ojos mientras un sonido de exclamación salía de su boca. Sintió como su corazón iba completamente desbocado y su sangre retumbaba en sus sienes.

- ¿De qué me está hablando?- Preguntó, esta vez impaciente.

- Creo que tengo que contarte muchas cosas…Bien, empecemos por el principio, hay mucho que explicar y cuanto antes lo sepas, mejor.

"_Verás, cuando Himekoyami perdió la batalla contra Inu no Taiso para obtener a Soounga, llegó a este pueblo que, como veras, está en un sitio muy recóndito. Se hizo pasar por una refugiada de guerra humana y se quedó allí. Al cabo de un tiempo, consiguió conquistar el corazón del alcalde y se casó con él, dándole tres hijos. Aquellos descendientes se desposaron con el tiempo con personas del pueblo y se generaron tres linajes. Luego Himekoyami fingió su muerte para no levantar sospechas sobre su naturaleza y esperó a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Todos los descendientes de aquellos tres linajes se decían que estaban malditos por los demonios, ya que hubo muchos casos de abortos y malformaciones de bebés que, al final, no llegaban a vivir más que unos días, por lo que los demás habitantes del pueblo no querían desposarse con sus hijos. A causa de ello, entre esos linajes se desposaban entre sí para acabar como un único linaje que seguía desposándose entre sus miembros por las razones antes esgrimidas. Mucho tiempo después, nació un niño completamente normal que, cuando creció, se encontró con el rechazo del resto de los niños del pueblo, ya que lo consideraban un maldito, un manchado de los demonios._

_Un día, cuando tenía trece años y volvía de pescar, lo interceptaron varios niños del pueblo, lo rodearon e, insultándole, se dispusieron a darle una paliza. Pero cuando ya lo tenían en el suelo dándole patadas y pisoteándolo, aquel niños en su desesperación generó una onda de energía tan brutal que mató a todos sus habitantes, incluso a los miembros de su propia familia. El niño, viendo lo que había hecho y sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, entró nuevamente en una brutal desesperación y se dispuso a marcharse de aquella tumba, pero de pronto apareció Himekoyami, diciéndole que había estado esperando por él durante mucho tiempo, ya estaba listo para que se fuera con ella, donde le enseñaría a controlar todos sus poderes para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Aquel niño decidió seguirla sin saber quién era en realidad, hasta que lo supo después, cuando Himekoyami le reveló su parentesco con respectó a él."_

- ¿Y que era aquel niño?- Preguntó Rin

- Ahora procederé a contestarte, ten paciencia, no tardaré mucho.

"_Himekoyami le dijo que era un "Shison", un humano con sangre de demonio, lo cual demostraba que lo que le decían en el pueblo era cierto. Pero también le dijo que era un "Shison" muy particular, ya que poseía suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a demonios de pura raza de igual a igual, ya que descendía de ella, explicándole como lo hizo. A aquel niño le sorprendió mucho toda esa información y le afectó, pero sintiendo que aquella demonio era el único pariente que le quedaba, continuó con ella y aprendió muchas cosas, como controlar sus poderes y muchos hechizos nigromantes, algunos bastante peligrosos. También descubrió otras muchas cosas, como que el hecho de destapar sus poderes le había generado una gran longevidad._

_Mucho tiempo después, Himekoyami le dicho al chico que ahora debía cumplir con el cometido para el que había sido creado. Le dijo que su misión era ayudarla a crear un humano que, en un futuro, debía albergar su alma, ya que su cuerpo se estaba muriendo de viejo, y para ello había encontrado a una candidata perfecta para gestarlo. Se fueron los dos a observarla y encontraron a las novicias hablando en la puerta de la congregación donde vivían. Himekoyami le señalo quien era, una chiquilla de unos quince años, muy bonita, con una mirada muy dulce y una sonrisa encantadora que le sorprendió gratamente. De hecho, cuando Himekoyami le explicó el plan con más detalle y que era lo que tenía que hacer, no le desagradó en absoluto._

_Al cabo de unos días, disfrazándose de mendigo y ocultando los efectos físicos de sus poderes, pidió permiso para entrar en la congregación con la excusa de un alimento y techo para esa noche. Su presencia fue la sensación de todas las novicias, pero al final se las arregló para contactar con la novicia por la que estaba interesado. Consiguió presentarse a ella, el cual su nombre era Yoko, y la prendó lo suficiente para que aceptara seguir viéndose a espaldas de la congregación._

_Al día siguiente se fue, pero se quedó cerca y ella lograba escaparse cuando podía para seguir viéndose a escondidas. Estuvieron haciéndolo unos meses hasta que pudo comprobar que la chica estaba locamente enamorada de él. El problema surgió porque, contra todo pronóstico, él empezó a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella. Cuando estaba a su lado se olvidaba de todo, de su pasado de quien era, de lo que se había convertido y de todo lo que había hecho. Ella le daba una alegría de vivir desconocida hasta entonces por él, le daba fuerzas para cambiar y le contagiaba una paz que jamás pensó que existía. Estuvo más que tentado en traicionar a Himekoyami y llevarse a Yoko muy lejos, donde no pudiera encontrarlos. El día que se lo comentó, Yoko aceptó encantada y le faltó tiempo para abandonar la congregación y seguirle. Pero cuando se dispuso a llevársela, al cabo de unos días apareció Himekoyami interceptándoles en su camino, haciéndose pasar por su madre y les ofreció su casa para que pasaran la noche antes de continuar el viaje. A Yoko le pareció una buena idea y aceptó la invitación sincera y gentilmente, pero el "Shison" estaba hecho una furia, porque vio como la mirada de Himekoyami le decía "lo sé todo". Fueron hasta aquí y entonces la novicia se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, pero no pudo hacer nada. Himekoyami la encerró en una habitación de esta casa y la rodeó con una barrera mágica para evitar que se escapara. Una vez asegurada la chica, Himekoyami le ordenó al "Shison" que tenía que violarla hasta que la chica quedara encinta. El "Shison" se negó, pero entonces le dijo que si no lo hacía, no tendría ningún inconveniente en matarla y usar a otra novicia para el propósito. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, El "Shison" entró en la habitación para cumplir con su misión y la violó._

_Eso sucedió unas cuantas veces, y al final la chica quedó embarazada. Pasaron los meses y, cuando su embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado, la chica escapó y se refugió en la casa de una familia humilde pidiendo ayuda. Aquella familia aceptó ayudarla y a los dos días se puso de parto. La joven murió en este, pero nació una niña completamente sana, la cual esa familia adoptó como suya y así la hicieron creer hasta el día en que murieron. Esa niña eres tú"._

Para entones, Rin estaba en completo estado de Shock, sus lágrimas manaban copiosamente de sus ojos mientras expresaba una negación absoluta a todo lo que había escuchado y temblaba como una hoja. A medida que Takeru iba relatando aquella historia, se iba dando cuenta de quién era aquel "Shison", de quien era realmente Himekoyami en su vida, que relación tenía con ella y de toda la mentira en la que había vivido todos esos años... Aquello era demasiado difícil de asimilar, saber que era el producto de una violación, que su padre biológico le relatara todo aquello casi sin pestañear… todo era inasumible, el producía tantísimo dolor que era incapaz de aceptarlo.

- E-e-entonces… ¿Soy producto de una violación?

Takeru seguía sin decir nada, solo la observaba.

- Por todos los dioses... ¿Que han hecho?…Le destrozaron la vida a una niña…¡LA VIOLÓ!...¡¿Y USTED DICE QUE LA AMABA?!

- A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles.-Contestó el Shison.

- ¿Fáciles?...No, no me lo creo…es usted tan culpable como esa bruja…no tienen perdón ninguno de los dos…

- Rin, será mejor que te calmes.- Le dijo Takero mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta situarse justo enfrente de su cara.

- ¿Qué me calme?... ¡¿QUE ME CALME?!...¿Como se atreve a decime que me calme después de lo que me ha contado?-Increpó Rin mientras seguía negando con la cabeza. De pronto, sacó sus dagas mientras daba un paso atrás, como reacción cuando Takeru intentó agarrarla de los hombros para tranquilizarla.- ¡NO ME TOQUE! Ni se le ocurra tocarme.

- Rin, yo no soy tu enemigo, no quiero hacerte daño…

Pero resultó demasiado tarde. Takeru dio otro paso para situarse frente a ella y Rin, sin pensarlo siquiera, clavó sus dagas en el abdomen de su padre biológico. Takeru primero observó con una mueca de asombro las dos dagas clavadas en su estomago, para después observar a su hija. Esta tenía una completa expresión de horror, sus ojos así lo decían, mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos sin dar crédito aun a lo que había hecho.

- Rin, lo siento mucho. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿De qué está hablando?-Preguntó Rin sin salir de su asombro.

- Hija, te traje aquí para hablar contigo pensando que, si sabías la verdad, me aceptarías como padre y podríamos cambiar tu destino, pero Himekoyami no se equivocó. Me dijo que había visto el futuro, que tarde o temprano acabarías matándome con tus propias manos y ese sería el principio del fin de tu alma. Este hecho te haría tanto daño y te debilitaría tanto que hará que el proceso de usurpación se acelere y sea ya algo irreversible. Esta era nuestra última oportunidad y la hemos perdido.

- No…no es verdad. –Balbuceó horrorizada por todo lo sucedido y por lo último que le había dicho. Entonces sintió como su corazón volvió a estallar en mil pedazos y sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar abundantemente de sus cuencas.

- Ojalá no lo fuera.- Dijo Takeru mientras hincaba las rodillas al suelo como producto de su debilitamiento, sonrío de medio lado mientras miraba al suelo.- He sido un iluso hija mía. Creía que podría cambiar tu destino y de paso cambiar el mío para poder ayudarte, pero los dos vamos a pagar muy cara esta equivocación.

Takeru levantó su mirada del suelo y la observó, haciendo que Rin se estremeciera. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, derrota, pero al mismo tiempo ternura.

- Rin, aunque no lo creas, siempre te he querido.- Volvió a sonreír.- Me queda poco tiempo y solo te hago una petición. Matadla como sea, haced lo que sea necesario, pero matadla. No tenéis ni idea de lo que ha hecho esa bruja, la traición es mucho más grande de lo que os podéis llegar a imaginar. Si no la matáis, todos estaréis perdidos….

De pronto Takeru hizo una mueca de dolor y se desplomó al suelo, para empezar su cuerpo a deshacerse. Aun así, Rin pudo ver como su padre le decía adiós con la mirada mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba y se convertía en una bruma que se disolvió en el aire.

Cuando el cuerpo de su padre desapareció y solo quedaron las dagas en el suelo, Rin se acercó echa un mar de lágrimas, hincó las rodillas en el suelo, se abrazó el abdomen con los brazos y lloró amargamente durante un buen rato, sintiendo que el dolor la partía en dos y su llanto no era capaz de aplacarlo. Cuando ya no pudo derramar más lágrimas, recogió sus dagas, las guardó en sus vainas, se levantó y enfiló el camino de vuelta a casa, abriéndose la niebla nuevamente a medida que caminaba y cerrándose a su paso por detrás.

* * *

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru seguían observando la niebla, o mejor dicho, Sesshomaru era quien estaba en la misma posición estática de siempre, con los brazos cruzados y mirando atentamente la barrera mágica. Inuyasha sin embargo se había encaramado a la rama de un árbol, acostado boca arriba, con una pierna colgada, los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y una ramita en la boca, reflejando claramente el estado de aburrimiento en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Pero cuánto va a tardar más esta chica? Ya lleva un buen rato ahí dentro y no tenemos ni un solo indicio de que vaya a salir.-Comentó exasperado el semi demonio.

Sesshomaru ignoró nuevamente a su medio hermano, pero aunque él no pensaba decirlo, sentía que también empezaba a impacientarse. El no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro le preocupaba, y esperaba no tener que lamentar haber tomado la decisión de esperar y confiar en que esa bruja o el "Shison" no hicieran ningún daño a Rin. De pronto, vieron como la niebla empezaba a abrirse.

-¡Ah, por fin!-Exclamó aliviado Inuyasha después de bajar de la rama del árbol de un salto.- Ya empezaba a preocuparme…

De entre el hueco de la niebla vieron salir a Rin, pero cuando vieron su rostro se alarmaron, aunque cada uno de los hermanos lo expresó de muy distinta intensidad. Prácticamente arrastraba los pies en vez de caminar, los hombros bajos, brazos caídos, la mirada perdida… de hecho, estaba tan ida que ni siquiera recabó en ellos. Pasó por su lado como su no existieran y siguió su camino imaginario. Entonces los dos hermanos se miraron y se percataron de que los dos pensaban lo mismo.

_"Algo no va bien…"_

Inuyasha tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a Rin, la cual paró de caminar en cuanto sintió hablar al semi demonio detrás de su espalda.

- Rin…¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-Preguntó preocupado.

Rin entonces se giró y le observó, para después mirar a Sesshomaru un momento. Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y contestó.

- Señor Inuyasha…Señor Sesshomaru…Por favor, déjenme sola.

- ¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendido el semi demonio.- Ni hablar, ni loca pienses que te vamos a dejar sola….

- Inuyasha… será mejor que te lleves a Ah-Un.

Inuyasha se giró muy enfadado por la interrupción de su medio hermano, una costumbre que se había hecho muy a menudo últimamente.

- Oye tú, ya está bien de que me des órdenes…

- Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso.- Siseó irritado el perro blanco.-De esto me encargo yo, ahora vete y llévate a Ah-un.

Iba a volver a contestarle, pero algo en su mirada le hizo desistir, como si le estuviera diciendo que molestaba. De todos modos, Ah-un estaba cansado y Rin estaría al amparo de Sesshomaru, así que poco más podía hacer.

- Bien, bien… ya sé cuando molesto. Tranquilos, ya me largo de aquí.- Refunfuñó mientras se dirigía al árbol donde estaba atado Ah-un y lo desenganchó, para después montarse en él y salir volando.

Mientras volvían los dos al pueblo, se cruzó de piernas y brazos para estar más cómodo en el lomo de Ah-un, ya que nunca le había gustado sentarse a horcajadas en un animal, y se dispuso a pensar. Primeramente le preocupó muchísimo el estado de Rin, fuera lo que hubiera pasado ahí dentro tenía que haber sido algo muy gordo, visto el estado de Rin. Pero por otra parte también le preocupaba como le iba a explicar el hecho de saber donde estaba y no haberla traído de vuelta, eso le iba a costar una pelea con su mujer, y a aquellas horas de la noche no le apetecía nada. Al menos ya tenían a Rin localizada y su hermano estaría pendiente de ella, no era algo que le apasionara especialmente, pero entre eso y no saber donde estaba prefería la primera opción.

Cuando llegó, le quitó la silla y el arnés al dragón, se despidió de él y se fue a su casa, para encontrarse a Kagome en una frenética actividad de limpieza.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?- Olfateó el aire- No lo huelo pero…no estarás en esos días ¿Verdad?

Inmediatamente un objeto pesado que no le dio tiempo a distinguir se estampó contra su cabeza, para ver después de que se cayera el objeto al suelo como su mujer le decía "Grosero" con la mirada.

- Pues no, es que no tengo sueño y estoy demasiado nerviosa, así que me he puesto a limpiar.- Continuó la joven con sus quehaceres. De pronto, levantó la mirada como si se percatara de algo.- ¿Dónde está Rin?

_"Bien, ahora será cuando empiece la pelea"._

- Buenoooo… verás… al final la he encontrado.

Eso hizo que Kagome se alegrara.

- Ah, genial, pues entonces voy a verla…- Comentó resuelta mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Esto... no está aquí.- La interceptó su marido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no me habías dicho que la habías encontrado?

- Mmmm…siii… está Sesshomaru con ella.

Kagome se sorprendió por la participación de su cuñado, de pronto se dio cuenta de la expresión de su marido.

- Inuyasha… pasa algo ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha suspiró y Kagome, teniendo un mal presentimiento, volvió a peguntarle que pasaba.

- No lo sé y espero estar equivocad, pero algo me dice que nos tenemos que ir preparando para lo peor.

* * *

*Juego japonés muy parecido al ajedrez.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.**

¡Ahh! Por fin lo he acabado. Parecía que este capítulo estuviera destinado a no acabarse, pero mira, una que es más terca que una mula y al final lo he sacado como diablos he podido. Ya lo tenía casi acabado y a puntito de caramelo para corregir y colgar, cuando…¡SE ME HA ESTROPEADO EL PC! Menuda faena, y encima que lo necesito para los estudios, pues no veáis en que momento tan oportuno en que se le ha ocurrido estropearse.

La peque está genial, cada día más guapa y simpática, pero tengo unas ganas locas de que duerma ya del tirón y que le salgan las p…tas muelas que la tienen a la pobre por la calle de la amargura. Ya iré contando sus desventuras, ahora vamos a por lo importante.

Tengo que decir que estoy SUPERFELIZ y SUPERCONTENTA de que os haya gustado tanto el anterior capítulo. De verdad, estaba un poco preocupada porque no sabía si os gustaría toda la historia de Himekoyami, vamos, que no sabía si la había c…gado, pero cada vez que veía un Review diciendo lo buen capítulo que había sido me ponía a bailar la conga XD.

En cuanto a este… espero no decepcionaros, porque no sé si puse el listón muy alto con el anterior capi. La verdad es que Rin me ha dado hasta pena y todo, al final resultó que el "Shison" no era tan malo, pero a veces las circunstancias no salen como uno espera, es como si Himekoyami ya esperara ese final tan trágico para lanzarse a por todas. En cuanto a Sesshomaru…hay que tener bemoles (huevos, pelotas… cada una que le ponga el epíteto utilizado en su país) para enfrentarse a su señora madre, que no es moco de pavo (vamos, nada fácil) por "su chica". A veces parece un cabrón, pero hay que reconocer que el chico, a la hora de la verdad, se porta.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capi?...ahhh, ya se verá. De momento disfrutad de este, y como siempre, espero super mega ansiosa vuestros Reviews para que comentéis la jugada, me digáis eso de "Vaya m…erda de capítulo", etc… Por cierto, estuve sopesando incluir unos capítulos "de relleno" que daban datos bastante interesantes sobre la historia, pero luego decidí que no los incluiría de momento, ya que ralentizaría bastante la historia y ya he abusado mucho de vuestra paciencia. Así que lo que haré será generar otro fic aparte titulado "Las crónicas de Rin: Anexos", y ahí pondré los capítulos desechados, eso lo haré en cuanto acabe el fic original. Por supuesto, indicaré en que parte debería de ir para que la gente que lo lea lo pueda ubicar en la historia, y si alguien quiere copiárselo en Word pueda añadirlo como un capítulo normal. Espero que os guste la idea, por mi parte es francamente recomendable, porque enriquecerá bastante la historia.

Bueno, pasamos a los Reviews. Antes que nada, MUCHISISISISISIMAS gracias a todas por los rewiews, las selecciones como "historia favorita", las alertas… Gracias, de verdad.

**Franela** (Si, la verdad es que es un poco liosa, solo te digo que a veces me pasa hasta a mí que soy la autora XD. En cuanto a Jaaku, una de tus suposiciones no va mal encaminada, solo que su propósito no era ese principalmente. Me alegro un montón de que te guste, espero no decepcionarte.) **Madison Luna Marie Ross** (Gracias, gracias, me has puesto roja como un tomate :D, Ya me gustaría a mí ser una buena escritora, siempre pienso que tengo mucho que aprender. Nuevamente, gracias por tus halagos.) **Hoshi no negai** (Nena, cada vez que veo un Review tuyo se me hace la boca agua, en realidad iba a decir una guarrada muy gorda, pero como se que nos leen menores me abstendré de decirla XD. ¿Qué te disculpe? Pero SI ME ENCANTA que me hagas los Reviews tan largos, disfruto como una enana en un parque de atracciones. Veo que tienes muchas dudas… alguna no vas mal desencaminada. Y si, la madre de Sesshomaru es una c…brona de narices, de hecho en este capi se puede ver perfectamente hasta que punto lo es. Por cierto, estoy a punto de acabarme tu fic, en cuanto lo haga hay Review al canto.) **Hana-993** (Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capi. Si, la verdad es que el problema es mucho más gordo de lo que se esperaba, pero seguro que acabará todo muy requetebién. Gracias por las felicitaciones) **Quizmoon** (Muchas gracias por los ánimos, se agradecen un montón porque a veces va una con la lengua afuera que no sabes cómo salir adelante X.X . Tienes toda la razón, Irasue es sarcástica e hipócrita, pero también es práctica, digamos que no le gusta complicarse demasiado la vida, ya lo harán los demás por ella, que aunque no lo parezca, eso es todo un arte.) **Litahh** (¡SE HA TRIPLICADO TU REVIEW! Me ha hecho hasta gracia y todo. Entiendo perfectamente que antes no te gustara, ya que al ser el diario se iba mucho por las ramas, ya que explicaba las aventuras y desventuras de Rin y a simple vista no casaba mucho con la historia principal, pero al final todo tiene su recompensa. Jaaku es otra clase de demonio, no es un demonio perro, pero no puedo contestarte más porque me cargaría parte del suspense. Vamos, que mis orejas dan palmas de que te guste tanto el fic, me hace muy feliz.) **Whitemiko5** (Tengo que reconocer que tu Review es de los que más me han emocionado, porque conseguir captar la atención de alguien a quien no le apasiona especialmente este Fandom, o al menos la parte de SessxRin, es algo impresionante. Créeme, para mí es un gran honor que te haya gustado mi fic hasta el punto de querer seguirlo, y eso hace que me tenga que poner más las pilas, porque no quiero decepcionarte y que dejes de leerlo. De verdad, muchas gracias.) **Nerwerinwonder **(Paciencia, paciencia, aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos. ¿Ahora quieres que se acabe cuando se está poniendo de lo más interesante? XD) **Luzenlaoscuridad** (Jo, muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, entre todas me vais a sacar los colores.) **Guest** (Pues sí, la Himekoyami es una HDP con todas las letras, ya podría aceptar su muerte como todos los demás, pero como siempre alguien tiene que tocar las narices a los demás para generar problemas innecesarios. Tranquila, no tomes nada aun, que auto medicarse es muy malo XD. Mejor espera como se van desarrollando los acontecimientos y verás cómo se pasa la jaqueca.) **Ako Nomura** (Otra a la que cada vez que veo su Review se me hace la boca agua :D . Bueno, alguna cosilla se habrá aclarado en este capítulo, aunque creo que se habrán generado otras dudas, no sé. ¿Y por que te cae tan mal Inu no Taiso? Si el pobre se topó con la espada de casualidad y ya se sabe, la juventud, la temeridad… vamos, todo un ejemplo del llamado "efecto mariposa". Como información, falta un dato que hará que os caigáis todas de espaldas, Ea, ya lo he dicho, ahora a esperarse a que lo cuente.) XD **m.m y m.e.e.c.a.n.t.o**(Os pongo juntas porque sospecho que sois la misma persona, si no es así me lo decís para tenerlo en cuenta. Me parece genial, porque a veces la impaciencia nos puede y dejamos de leer fics por ese motivo. Eso es lo que hago yo, aunque si un fic me engancha mucho me espero lo que haga falta.)

Y nada, como siempre, espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, si no tanto como el otro, lo suficiente como para que tengáis la paciencia del santo Job y esperéis por la actualización.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


	13. Capítulo 12: Pesadilla (1º Parte)

_Capitulo 12: Pesadilla (1º parte)_

Era cerca de medianoche, lo sabía por la ubicación de la luna la cual podía ver a través de una ventana de la habitación. No se escuchaba ningún ruido excepto los habituales del exterior, señal de que todos los sirvientes y demás habitantes del castillo habían terminado sus quehaceres y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar. Suponía que todos estaban durmiendo, tranquilos, sin problemas ni sueños agitados que les arrebatan su merecido descanso después de un día duro de trabajo.

"_Todos duermen… menos yo."_

Rin se revolvió en el enorme y cómodo futón, inquieta, incapaz de poder dormir. O mejor dicho, no quería dormir, le daba demasiado miedo conciliar el sueño. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría porque ya llevaba dos noches con sus respectivos días de insomnio y el cansancio hacía mella en ella. La última vez que claudicó y se quedó dormida tuvo una pesadilla tan horrible que varios sirvientes vinieron corriendo a ver que le pasaba. Todos tenían una expresión de susto en su rostro, ya que le dijeron que estaba dando alaridos y pensaron que alguien había entrado en la habitación para atacarla. Incluso el señor Jaken estaba asustado, aunque supuso que su espanto sería más que ver por el hecho de que, si le pasara algo, tendría que dar explicaciones al señor Sesshomaru que porque realmente se preocupara de ella.

Sintió que el cansancio la volvía a vencer, haciendo que los ojos se le cerraran en contra de su voluntad y la modorra que acompaña antes de conciliar el sueño la inundaba por completo. Esa solía ser siempre una sensación agradable, dejarse llevar por esa relajación para que después el dios Baku lo convirtiera en un buen sueño*. Pero en su caso, el dios Baku ni siquiera hacía acto de aparición. De hecho, creía que Himekoyami habría matado a ese dios expresamente para que no la entorpeciera en sus planes.

Rebelándose contra su cansancio, abrió abruptamente los ojos, se incorporó y, retirando su Kakebutón, se levantó para ir hacia una ventana cercana, donde podía divisar la luna. Esta brillaba casi como el sol, con una noche sin nubes, tan clara que se podían ver todas las estrellas alrededor de ella, rodeandola como si la estuvieran escoltando. Sería una noche preciosa si no fuera por la lucha que mantenía la joven contra su sueño.

De pronto, una brisa suave y fresca entró por la ventana, haciendo que su flequillo y su largo cabello se agitaran levemente. El contacto con el frio la estremeció; llevaba puesto un yukata de dormir de seda color verde, de textura suave y agradable al tacto, pero no era precisamente un yukata de invierno, así que para combatir el frescor de aquella brisa se abrazó y se frotó los brazos para darse un poco de calor.

Llevaba una semana allí… ¿O eran dos…? Ya no se acordaba de cuánto tiempo llevaba nuevamente en el castillo del señor Sesshomaru. Se acordó de aquella noche tan terrible, una de las peores de su vida sin ninguna duda. Aquella en la que descubrió que su vida había sido siempre un engaño, y descubrirlo todo de golpe fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Los que siempre creyó sus padres nunca lo fueron, su padre biológico era un violador, su verdadera madre su pobre víctima, ella misma había sido producto de un acto terrorífico cuando lo normal era haber sido fruto del amor, y todo por culpa de aquella demonio que la había condenado incluso antes de nacer.

Acababa de salir de aquel decrepito mausoleo completamente ida, después de matar con sus propias manos al ser que le había confesado su verdad, su parentesco con ella. La imagen en la que le clavaba sin querer sus dagas cuando se acercó era algo que se le repetía una y otra vez, incluso a día de hoy seguía apareciendo en su mente sin proponérselo, generándole un gran dolor. Mientras salía de ahí, vio al señor Inuyasha mirándola entre extrañado y alarmado. También vio al señor Sesshomaru, este tenía la misma expresión de siempre, pero su mirada reflejaba el mismo estado que el señor Inuyasha. Al fondo estaba Ah-un tal y como lo dejó, mirándola también intrigado.

Aunque al principio le extraño que estuvieran ahí, quiso contestarles que no se preocuparan, que todo iba bien, pero no pudo porque sabía que les iba a contar una mentira. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien ni había salido como esperaba. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar información que la ayudara a combatir el destino que le esperaba, cosa que al final encontró. Pero esa información, en vez de ayudarla, resulto ser como un arma arrojadiza que le dio de lleno sin esperarlo. Simplemente no podía hablar, sus labios no podían pronunciar nada, así que pasó por su lado y siguió su camino.

De pronto, el señor Inuyasha se acercó a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien. Solo pudo pedirles que por favor, que la dejaran sola. Este se negó en redondo, pero el señor Sesshomaru, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, le ordenó que les dejara solos y se llevara a Ah-Un. El señor Inuyasha entonces protestó y refunfuño, pero al final se fue con Ah-un.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el señor Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y le pregunto qué había pasado ahí dentro.

- Es mejor que no lo sepa, señor Sesshomaru.- Respondió con un tono ausente.- He hecho algo terrible.

El señor Sesshomaru la siguió obsrvando con más intensidad, para insistir nuevamente en lo ocurrido detrás de la niebla.

- Yo… he… matado a mi padre, a mi verdadero padre.

- Te refieres al "Shison".

En seguida se sorprendió un poco de que el señor Sesshomararu conociera la existencia del "Shison", pero luego reparó en que, probablemente, la señora Irasue le había puesto al corriente, a fin de cuentas, el mismo le dijo cuando la fué a recoger al su antigua cabaña que lo sabía todo. Afirmó con la cabeza, rogándole que por favor no indagara más en los detalles, ya que era demasiado doloroso para ella recordarlo nuevamente. Incluso el señor Sesshomaru, que no era muy sutil con respecto a tratar la psicología humana, se percató que no era el momento de presionarla, ya que estaba demasiado afectada. Ya no aguantaba más presión y si lo hacía se desmoronaría por completo.

- Bien, entonces volvamos al castillo.- Resolvió mientras se giraba y proseguía a hacer su camino.

Ella no se movió de su sitio, cosa que hizo que el señor Sesshomaru se girara y la observara detenidamente.

- Rin.- Le llamó la atención el demonio.

Pero seguía siendo incapaz de moverse, simplemente no podía dar ni un paso más.

- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Pero te doy una semana y media para que estés de vuelta en el castillo, si en ese plazo no estás allí ordenaré a mi ejercito que peinen palmo a palmo todo el camino de regreso hasta que te encuentren y te lleven de vuelta.

Acto seguido volvió a girarse y siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que desapareció de su vista. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, porque por una parte deseaba realmente estar sola, pero por otra hubiera deseado que el señor Sesshomaru la hubiera abrazado para confortarla, mientras le decía que todo iba a salir bien; aunque luego tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que esa no era la forma de actuar propia del señor Sesshomaru, ya que aquella no era su naturaleza. De todos modos, no era su culpa, ella había hecho una petición y se lo había concedido, en su lenguaje era una forma de tener un detalle con ella.

Oyó entonces como alguien abrió la puerta, y al girarse, vio al señor Sesshomaru como entraba en la habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, a fin de cuentas, aquella estancia era la suya. Desde que llegó al castillo había vuelto a dormir en su habitación de siempre porque así lo solicitó, ya que pensó que si tenía alguna pesadilla o andaba sonámbula por las estancias nadie del servicio se enteraría de lo que le pasaba y les evitaría sustos innecesarios, porque llegó a la conclusión de que, al estar su habitación apartada de las estancias del personal, estos no serían conscientes de lo que le estaba pasando; Pero a raíz de aquella pesadilla tan horrorosa que alarmó a medio personal, el señor Sesshomaru se cansó de su negativa a dormir en sus aposentos y decidió que se trasladaría a su habitación de forma "indefinida" para poder tenerla vigilada. Durante los dos días siguientes se negó en redondo y le suplicó que no la obligara a ello, no por terquedad o por capricho, sino porque tenía miedo de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad que pudiera hacer daño a alguien, pero al final el señor Sesshomaru perdió la paciencia e impuso su criterio, o dicho de otra forma, la obligo a trasladarse casi por las malas.

Rin vio de reojo como el señor Sesshomaru se quitó su espada y la armadura, para dejarla en su soporte correspondiente. Mientras se desvestía, le preguntó que hacía mirando en la ventana en vez de estar durmiendo como esperaba encontrarla.

- No tengo sueño.- Respondió con un tono melalcónico y cansado la joven después de suspirar, volviendo inmediatamente a mirar la ventana.

Pero Sesshomaru no era ningún idiota, y esperaba que su antigua protegida y ahora compañera no lo tomase como a tal, aunque a veces lo sospechaba. No había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que últimamente no comía nada, se dedicaba a deshacer insistentemente la comida en el plato con los palillos para que los sirvientes no percibieran que no se llevaba nada a la boca, pero que pareciera que había comido para que no hicieran preguntas incomodas.

- Deberías aprender a mentir en condiciones antes de dignarte a querer tomarme por imbécil.- Comentó el demonio perro muy serio, como si le estuviera dando una reprimenda, mientras se quitaba el haori y la guardaba en el armario.

- L-lo siento señor Sesshomaru…- Titubeó Rin después de observarle nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo, en parte por dicha reprimenda y en parte porque solo verle el torso desnudo le generaba un considerable sofoco.- No volverá a suceder, no era mi intención que pensara eso de mí.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta del armario y volvió a observarla, exigiéndole nuevamente una explicación de por qué no estaba durmiendo.

- Yo…en realidad no quiero dormir… me da miedo.- Contestó Rin sin moverse de su sitio, solo giró la cabeza levemente para contestarle y siguió mirando el exterior por la ventana, le daba vergüenza contarle esto mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Tengo miedo de perder el control de mi cuerpo mientras duermo y hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

El joven demonio se acercó para situarse a su lado, levantó una garra para cogerle el mentón suavemente y obligarla a que se girase y que le mirara a la cara.

- ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?- Preguntó mientras retiraba la garra de su mentón.

Rin podía hacerse una idea, así que hizo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Porque soy su compañera ¿Verdad?

- En parte por eso, pero si insistí en que vinieras aquí es porque puedo tenerte vigilada mientras duermes. Si pasara algo yo podría controlar perfectamente la situación.

- Señor Sesshomaru…- Rin agachó la cabeza.- ¿Y si pasara algo que usted no pudiera controlar?

- Te aseguro que lo haré.- Confirmó el demonio con una aplastante seguridad en sí mismo.

Rin volvió a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con su rostro. Estaba tan pétreo como siempre, pero aunque su mirada era seria y penetrante, hubiera jurado que también era cálida, como si le estuviera diciendo "confía en mí".

- Si… lo haré, confío en usted.- Respondió la joven sonriéndole levemente después de afirmar con la cabeza.- Siempre he confiado en usted y jamás me ha fallado.

Sesshomaru observó cómo, en un instante, aquel rostro cansado y sin vida volvió a recobrar la luz de siempre con solo sonreír un poco, y su mirada derrotada volvió a brillar con aquel atisbo de esperanza. Por un momento recuperó a la Rin de siempre, a SU Rin, aquella chica llena de ilusión y de vida que vio por primera vez después de muchos años sin verse, cuando fue a recogerla al pueblo de cazadores de demonios. A la luz de la luna la vio serena, solemne, más hermosa que nunca, tanto que la deseó ardientemente. En los ojos de Rin pudo ver también el mismo deseo y él jamás había sido un ser de sutilezas, así que hizo lo que su instinto y su deseo le pedían cumplir.

Rin vio como Seshomaru la miraba tan intensamente que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorríera todo su cuerpo. Se percató de que hacía mucho tiempo que no habían tenido contacto carnal y, aunque le daba muchísima vergüenza reconocerlo, también lo deseaba. El hecho de estar ahí enfrente mirándola de aquella manera, tan condenadamente guapo y con aquel torso esculpido que le hacía perder el sentido con solo observarlo no ayudaba mucho a apaciguar ese deseo. De pronto vio que avanzó su garra hacia ella, la agarró de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, para inmediatamente besarla con ímpetu. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia y se dejó llevar.

Mientras se besaban con pasión, Sesshomaru localizó el nudo del cinturón que desabrochó con mucha agilidad, haciendo que el yukata de dormir se entreabriera, Rin como respuesta terminó de quitárselo dejando que se deslizara por su cuerpo para caer al suelo y sin dejar de besarse, sus cuerpos se atrajeron y se abrazaron con fuerza para poder notar el contacto suave de piel contra piel y el calor de desprendían uno y el otro.

Cayeron en el futón y Sesshomaru se las arregló para quitarse el resto de la ropa lo más rápidamente posible, con ansiedad, sin cortar el contacto o al menos hacerlo lo mínimo imprescindible. Sin mediar palabra y casi sin poder esperar se acomodó entre las piernas de Rin y la penetró, notando que Rin ya estaba húmeda y preparada. Rin tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido de excitación en cuanto le notó dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se movió al compás de esa penetración. Estaba muy excitada y solo quería que continuara, que no se detuviera bajo ningún concepto porque si no se sentiría morir. Aun así no pudo evitar pensar fugazmente en lo rápido que también estaba "preparado", pero fue tan breve ese pensamiento que casi ni advirtió de él. De pronto Sesshomaru se inclinó y volvió a besarla con mucha pasión, notando como su lengua volvía a entrar nuevamente en su boca mientras la embestía con fuerza.

Mientras los dos cuerpos fundidos en uno solo se movían rítmicamente al compás de las fuertes embestidas del demonio, Rin le abrazó a la altura de sus omoplatos para tener un contacto máximo con él, sintiendo la rápida respiración del demonio producto del esfuerzo y la excitación a su lado, cerca de su cara. El señor Sesshomaru le estaba haciendo el amor bestialmente, con furia, se tenía que morder el labio para apaciguar el dolor de aquellas embestidas y , sin ser consciente de ello, le clavó las uñas fuertemente en su espalda y le arañó, pero al mismo tiempo aquel dolor era placentero. Era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo incomparablemente deleitosa, y tenía que reconocer que le encantaba.

Sesshomaru sintió como Rin hizo un movimiento extraño con la cadera, al principio tímidamente, pero a medida que la excitación de la chica ascendía lo hacía con más impaciencia, acoplándose perfectamente a su ritmo sin frenarlo ni estorbarlo, estaba claro que los tres días que pasaron juntos en su habitación la chica había aprendido algo. No sabía exactamente como era capaz de hacerlo, pero aquel movimiento lo estaba volviendo loco y necesitó utilizar su auto control para no acabar tan rápido, aunque realmente le estaba costando bastante. Oír como los jadeos y los gemidos de Rin subían de volumen indicando su nivel de excitación no ayudaba precisamente a calmar su estado.

En un momento del acto, la chica soltó la espalda del demonio para agarrar con las manos el borde superior del futón, eso ayudó a controlar el vaivén de las acometidas e hizo que Sesshomaru agarrara más impulso, haciendo la sensación más placentera para los dos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba cerca del clímax, por puro instinto, Sesshomaru agarró fuertemente con una garra una de las manos de Rin, que aun estaban sujetas al borde superior del futón, y la apretó, mientras que con la otra la agarró por la nalga para levantar y sujetar la cadera, haciendo que las acometidas, ya de por sí potentes y furiosas, fueran aun más rápidas, intensas y descontroladas. El demonio hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de su auto control y de todo lo que había a su alrededor, en esos momentos estaba totalmente concentrado en Rin, en su olor, en el contacto de su piel, en el ritmo de sus acometidas y en las sensaciones placenteras que tenía, sabiendo que iba a acabar en cualquier momento.

Rin sintió que su cuerpo se colapsaba, como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos, y tuvo un orgasmo muy intenso, brutal, el cual la dejó sin respiración por unos instantes, para después pasar a aquella relajación tan confortable mientras su respiración volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. En cuanto recuperó un poco de su autoconsciencia se dio cuenta que el señor Sesshomaru había llegado al clímax casi al mismo tiempo que ella, y también estaba recuperándose. La verdad es que no le importaba que estuviera así un poco más, a pesar de que su cuerpo pesaba le reconfortaba su contacto, pero en cuanto el señor Sesshomaru empezó a recuperarse se separó y se dio la vuelta, acostándose a su lado. Al apartarse de ella sintió el contacto del frio contra su cuerpo, fue como un choque contra la realidad, pero aun así había merecido la pena.

"_Señor Sesshomaru… gracias. Lo necesitaba."_

Lo que Rin no sabía es que Sesshomaru, con su poder telepático, pudo leer su pensamiento. A él le costaba reconocerlo, pero si hubiera podido contestarle, le hubiera respondido que él también lo necesitaba. Rin entonces se giró hacia él y se tumbó a su lado para recuperar el contacto, apoyando su cabeza en su torso y abrazándole por la cintura. A Sesshomaru eso le hizo gracia, ya que las primeras veces podía ver que a la chica que daba una vergüenza tremenda ni siquiera tocarlo después del acto, pero por lo visto esa vergüenza se la había ido apaciguando con el tiempo. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros e, inmediatamente, se quedaron los dos dormidos, sin decirse una palabra más.

* * *

- Despierta Sesshomaru…

Alguien le había susurrado al oído, y eso le había apartado de su sueño, pero no lo suficiente como para despejarse del todo. Era algo muy raro en él, ya que siempre que se despertaba lograba despejarse en un instante, sin embargo se encontraba completamente amodorrado, demasiado para siquiera poder abrir los ojos.

- Abre los ojos…

Intentó hacerlo, pero aun le costaba salir de aquel sopor. De repente sintió como unos labios besaban los suyos. Olió un aroma a flores exquisito, un aliento cálido y agradable, el contacto suave de su piel…todo aquello le era familiar.

"_Rin"_

Con esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos, ya que su adormilamiento era tan intenso que su cerebro le estaba costando arrancar más de lo que pensaba. En otras circunstancias estaría de pie en un salto, pero desde que había empezado a tener relaciones carnales con Rin había descubierto lo que era dormir profundamente.

Justo cuando abrió los ojos, la vio frente a él, desnuda e iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de una ventana. El pelo suelto le caía sobre los hombros, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cadera mientras lo miraba fijamente, con mucha intensidad. Aquella mirada no era la normal en ella, la suya solía ser tímida, un poco apocada, pero siempre alegre y sincera, una mirada limpia y pura. Sin embargo el porte que mostraba ahora demostraba una tremenda seguridad en sí misma, su mirada era desafiante, turbia, y al mismo tiempo tan libidinosa que sintió nuevamente que tenía otra erección. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo, en cuanto la miró a los ojos se quedó hipnotizado y ya no pudo dejar de mirarla.

Rin, en cuanto sintió su erección, sonrió maliciosamente y su mirada se intensificó aun más. Se inclino hasta ponerse frente a su cara y volvió a susurrarle "Te amo" mientras lo miraba de una forma extrañamente penetrante, para después besarlo de una forma tan lujuriosa que hizo que su excitación subiera por las nubes.

De pronto se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo otra vez con lascivia mientras se mordía el labio inferior, un gesto muy típico de Rin cuando hacían el amor que le volvía loco. Inclinó su mano hacia su miembro, lo cogió y lo introdujo en ella, lentamente, haciendo que Sesshomaru cerrara los ojos con fuerza mientras soltaba un leve quejido de placer. En cuanto hubo acabado, Rin puso sus manos sobre su torso a modo de apoyo y empezó a mover la cadera de una manera lenta y metódica, pero muy sensual, de forma que él podía notar cualquier sensación por muy pequeña que fuera.

La percepción que tenía era brutal, el placer que sentía era tan intenso que le estaba costando horrores auto controlarse. Nunca lo había hecho así, dejando que su compañera tomara el mando. Hasta ahora siempre era el que llevaba el ritmo en la cama, con Rin y con otras compañeras que había tenido anteriormente, y jamás había permitido cambiar los papeles, pero ahora tenía que reconocer que estaba fascinado por esa nueva forma de hacerlo. Levantó un brazo e hizo el amago de tocarla, pero Rin se la retiró mientras hizo una leve risa gutural y traviesa, mirándole como si le dijera, "yo tengo el control, no tienes derecho a tocar". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las sensaciones fueron aun más intensas, haciéndole gruñir de placer, Pero dentro de la ofuscación en el que se encontraba pudo darse cuenta que el movimiento que hacía Rin con la cadera no era el mismo que el que hizo la otra vez; este era el de alguien muy experto en esas artes y la alarma de su cerebro se activó, pero las sensaciones que tenía producto del acto eran tan intensas que aquella alarma quedó amortiguada por completo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Rin lo miraba casi sin parpadear mientras continuaba con el vaivén, una mezcla de lujuria, superioridad, desafío y….tal vez maldad, no estaba seguro, pero esa forma de mirarlo le puso aun más frenético si cabe.

Rin entonces separó sus manos de su torso para inclinarse levemente hacia atrás y apoyar sus manos a los costados de las piernas de él, haciendo que el movimiento ganara en intensidad y en rapidez. Vio como Rin cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras empezaba a gemir e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Él estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, agarró con fuerza las caderas de Rin para intensificar el movimiento y entonces llegó al orgasmo, largo, intenso y salvaje.

Aun a pesar de que no había llevado el ritmo ni hecho un considerable esfuerzo estaba exhausto, con la respiración entrecortada, ya que el orgasmo le había dejado casi sin aliento. Con Rin estos siempre eran muy intensos, mucho más que con otras compañeras de cama que había tenido, este sin embargo había sido espectacular, de los mejores que recordaba.

Pero una vez empezó a recuperarse, la alarma en su cerebro que quedó anteriormente amortiguada volvió a sonar con fuerza. Volvió a mirar a Rin, esta seguía a horcajadas en él, recuperandose rápidamente del esfuerzo producto del acto, solo que su mirada seguía clavada en él, reflejando únicamente maldad y burla. De pronto volvió a reír guturalmente.

- Y bien muchacho… ¿Qué se siente cuando ves con tus propios ojos que vas a morir a manos de tu compañera y con tu propia espada?- Aquella era la voz de Rin, pero su tono era más grave, como si la que hablaba tuviera más edad que la chica que estaba viendo enfrente.

Pero aquel tono no fue lo que le alarmó, sino que mientras hacía la pregunta vio con sorpresa como sacó a "Colmillo explosivo" de un lado del futón, la sacó rápidamente de su vaina y cruzó el brazo que portaba la espada sobre su cuerpo para agarrar impulso, con toda la intención de cortarle el cuello. En cuanto intuyó el movimiento, Sesshomaru fue rápido de reflejos y le interceptó la mano en cuanto empezó a descender, deteniendo el movimiento. En el momento en el que lo hizo, Rin despertó y dio un brinco, acompañado de de un gemido entrecortado. Lo primero que observó de su reacción es que la chica miraba el entorno completamente desorientada, como si no entendiera que era lo que había ocurrido. Le miró de forma interrogante, preguntándole con la mirada que había pasado, y cuando se percató de que portaba "Colmillo explosivo" en la mano, empezó a atar cabos y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras observaba la espada y la soltó como si quemara mientras su rostro se convertía en una mueca de terror, para después levantarse y empezar a retirarse lentamente, no dando aun crédito a lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Rin, tranquila, no ha pasado nada.- Contestó mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a ella para tranquilizarla.

Pero Rin no podía reaccionar. Estaba tan anonadada y aterrorizada que no podía ni emitir un sonido. Veía que intentaba hablar por las muecas que hacía, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra. De pronto vio que se puso a respirar por la boca muy rápidamente, estaba empezando a hiperventilarse, señal de que le iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento.

- Rin, mírame…- Dijo mientras le agarraba la cara abruptamente con las garras y la acercaba a él para que le fuera más fácil concentrarse.- ¡Mírame!, no ha pasado nada, solo ha sido pesadilla. Mírame a los ojos y concéntrate.

Al mirarle fijamente a los ojos, Rin pareció encontrar un punto en donde agarrarse para volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y poco a poco lo fue haciendo, hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal.

- Señor Sesshomaru…l-lo siento...yo n-no quería…- Balbuceó aun asustada.

- No pasa nada, no eras tú.- Le respondió con un tono neutro mientras la soltaba.

De pronto, Rin se abalanzó a su pecho y le abrazó. Su respiración era aun entrecortada, sudaba copiosamente y temblaba como una hoja. Incluso para un demonio como él, que no acababa de entender del todo las crisis nerviosas de los humanos, podía intuir que eso era lo que necesitaba como consuelo. La abrazó y estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Rin empezó a relajarse. A punto de quedarse dormida la cargó con los brazos y la llevó nuevamente al futón, donde la tapó con el kakebutón y dejo que terminara de conciliar el sueño.

Se puso el hakama y la observó. Estaba plácidamente dormida, su rostro estaba tranquilo, así que supuso que por esta noche no habría nuevas pesadillas. Se dirigió a la ventana para ver el exterior, ya que por su parte el sueño se había acabado por esa noche.

Estaba claro que había subestimado a esa nigromante. Era demasiado peligrosa, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Esa bruja había descubierto un punto débil sobre él para someterlo y manipularlo a su antojo, cosa que había hecho sin problemas, y eso le ponía en una muy mala posición. Sabía que él tenía la culpa, lo que había pasado hacía un rato era producto de su debilidad por Rin, cosa en lo que no había dudado en utilizar. Esa bruja debía haber investigado o escarbado en los recuerdos de Rin y se estaba beneficiando de esos sentimientos a su conveniencia para someterle, como acababa de hacer hacía un rato.

"_No, no era a mí a quien quería someter…"_

Acababa de darse cuenta de que, si hubiera querido, lo podría haber matado sin problemas mientras estaba dormido, que era cuando estaba más vulnerable. El hecho de que tuviera al lado a "Colmillo explosivo" lista para utilizar indicaba que tuvo tiempo de sobra para preparar metódicamente todo el plan. Estaba claro que todo aquello tenía un propósito, y en seguida reparó a quién iba dirigido ese "ataque".

"_Uhm, maldita hija de mil rameras… ¿Tanta prisa tienes por usurpar su cuerpo?"_

Lo que Himekoyami pretendía era que Rin viera esa imagen cuando despertara y que se diera cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que no podría matarle tan fácilmente, pero con ese propósito conseguiría debilitar aun más el alma de Rin, es más, estaba casi seguro de que con esto conseguiría un golpe de efecto del que no podría recuperarse. Con eso indicaba que estaba ansiosa por salir del plano espiritual en el que se encontraba, o al menos, confirmaba que ya no aguantaba mucho tiempo más.

De todos modos, una cosa estaba clara, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia otra vez, se había fallado a sí mismo y le había fallado a Rin. El error que había cometido era imperdonable, ella había utilizado su único punto débil para dominarle, y él mismo se lo había permitido, ni siquiera podía poner ninguna excusa a lo que había pasado.

"_Esto no puede volver a suceder."_

Necesitaba quitarse de encima esa sensación desagradable que tenía por todo el cuerpo y que no conseguía apaciguar. Tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que el acto carnal que había tenido le satisfizo mucho físicamente, pero después le dejó un repulsivo vacio en el alma que no lograba llenar, era como comer algo exquisito para después revolverte el estomago y vomitar. No, no tenía nada que ver, después de hacerlo con la verdadera Rin se sentía lleno, satisfecho en todos los aspectos, sin embargo esto había sido como tragar veneno envuelto en algo dulce.

Volvió a mirarla para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, se vistió y decidió salir a dar un paseo para aclararse las ideas y calmarse un poco.

* * *

Después de aquella noche Rin empeoró mucho. Casi no salía de la habitación y se encontraba muy débil, además, las pesadillas volvieron con mucha fuerza, hasta tener dos o tres cada noche y eso empeoraba aun más su estado. Naoko tenía que forzarla a comer y normalmente conseguía que probara un par de bocados, eso hizo que su bajada de peso no fuera tan acelerada, pero todos se percataron del estado en el que se encontraba.

Los criados estaban preocupados y nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando a la señora del castillo. Todos la apreciaban, era una chica excelente que había cambiado para mejor el carácter del señor Seshomaru. No había que ser muy listo para no darse cuenta que cuando la señora estaba en el castillo, el señor Sesshomaru estaba más tranquilo, incluso de mejor humor. Solo por ese cambio tan positivo que hacía la humana sobre el señor ya hacía que todos la quisieran, pero aun así se ganó el respeto y el aprecio de todos por su forma de ser.

Naoko, por ser la gobernanta del castillo y en cierto modo su portavoz, decidió hablar con el señor Sesshomaru en nombre de todo el personal del castillo.

- Señor, quisiera hacerle una petición en nombre de todos.

Sesshomaru estaba en un patio exterior dando órdenes a uno de los oficiales. Sintió como la anciana criada se dirigía hacia él, para detenerse a unos pasos de donde estaba situado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó indiferente.

- Verá… tengo que informarle que todo el personal del castillo está muy preocupado por el estado de salud de la señora. Sé que no tenemos derecho a preguntar qué le pasa, pero le rogaría que considerara la postura de traer aquí a su medio hermano y a su esposa para que la cuiden.

- Inuyasha no pinta nada aquí.- Sentenció el demonio

- Siento ser tan insistente, pero aquí no podemos cuidarla adecuadamente, no tenemos ni los conocimientos ni las herramientas para hacerlo.- Volvió a hablar la ama de llaves.- Sin embargo, Jaken me dijo que la mujer de su medio hermano sabe curar humanos, y si eso es verdad, nos sería de mucha utilidad para ayudarla a recuperarse.

Sesshomaru pensó que debía haberle cortado la lengua a Jaken hacía tiempo, a veces hablaba demasiado. De todos modos, ahora que lo volvía a meditar, es posible que Naoko tuviera algo de razón. Puede que psicológicamente el tener a sus amigos humanos cerca la pudiera ayudar a ralentizar la usurpación, aun así eso era solo una barrera temporal, pero serviría para ganar algo de tiempo.

- Bien, haz lo que creas conveniente.- Contestó después de meditarlo. La anciana criada entonces se despidió y se dirigió nuevamente a seguir con sus quehaceres.

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener a su medio hermano yendo por todo el castillo como si fuera el amo y señor de este, y aun menos tener a los humanos aquí hospedados armando escándalo y molestando al personal, pero si con ello conseguía que Rin se encontrara mejor no tendría más remedio que considerarlo un mal menor. Rin empeoraba cada día más y se le estaban acabando las ideas para ralentizar el proceso, ya que frenarlo por completo lo había dado por imposible.

"_Mentalízate de una vez, el proceso es irreversible."_

No, se negaba a aceptarlo. Por mucho que lo intentara no acababa de convencerse del todo, y eso le hacía débil ante Himekoyami, lo sabía perfectamente. Su negativa a aceptar que Rin estaba condenada era lo que había provocado el error garrafal de la otra vez, cuando esa vieja bruja usurpó temporalmente el cuerpo de Rin y tuvo un acto carnal con él. Sabía que con cualquier otro eso no habría sucedido jamás, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza en cuando hubiera abierto los ojos. Eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho cuando la vio… pero no pudo hacerlo, desencadenando todo lo que pasó después. Y eso significaba que no podía confiar en su criterio ni en su instinto de guerrero cuando la tuviera frente a frente una vez realizada la usurpación permanente.

Pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, se sentía tan frustrado como ahora mismo se sentía. Siempre tenía una solución a cualquier problema que se le presentara, pero este caso no sabía qué hacer. Su madre hubiera sido una buena consejera para guiarle en la resolución de este problema, pero sabía de antemano que no podía contar con ella. Tal vez tendría que unir fuerzas con su medio hermano para afrontar esto, igual que cuando se enfrentaron a Naraku. Si la usurpación permanente se realizaba y él no consiguiera frenar a esa nigromante, tendría que ser Inuyasha quien tomara su lugar y enfrentarse a ella. Hasta ahora una derrota en combate jamás había sido una opción, todos sus enemigos eran débiles y no sentía ninguna piedad por ellos, pero por primera vez en su vida su intuición de guerrero le decía que no estaba tan claro si podría derrotar a este enemigo, y si eso sucedía significaría la muerte para él. Eso era algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo, había nacido y sido educado para ser quien era, y eso comportaba no tenerle ningún miedo a la muerte, pero debía tener un segunda plan en reserva preparado antes de acabar su último aliento luchando contra esa bruja.

* * *

- Kagome, tenemos un mensaje.

Inuyasha había entrado en la casa con un pergamino en la mano, donde encontró a su mujer cocinando un guiso. Kagome, en cuanto sintió su voz y le vio entrar, dejó la cuchada en la olla y se levantó para verle mejor mientras se frotaba las manos con un trapo para limpiárselas.

- Bien… ¿Y qué dice?

Inuyasha desenrolló el mensaje que había traído la paloma mensajera y, a medida que iba leyendo, su semblante se tornaba más sombrío.

- Son malas noticias ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha afirmó con la cabeza.

- Si, esto no pinta nada bien. Este mensaje lo manda una tal Naoko, dice que Rin está muy enferma. Nos solicita que vayamos al castillo para que la cuidemos, ya que sabe que tú curas humanos y ellos no tienen los medios para hacerlo.

- A ver, dejame el mensaje para que lo pueda leer…- Solicitó Kagome mientras se acercaba a él y extendía la mano para coger el pergamino. Inuyasha se lo dio y ella empezó a leerlo.

- Ya veo… - Pensó en alto en cuanto terminó de leer el mensaje.- Creo que Sesshomaru no ha contado nada al personal del castillo de lo que le pasa realmente a Rin, porque ella lo atribuye a un tema físico, pero en realidad ese no es el problema. La verdad es que no se qué hacer….

- ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer?- Replicó Inuyasha en alto.- Pues iremos todos, faltaría más. Y tú la primera.

-Inuyasha, eso lo tengo muy claro.- Suspiró Kagome buscando algo de paciencia.- Lo que tengo dudas es explicarle a Naoko lo que le está pasando realmente.

- ¿Pero que le importa a una criada el estado de salud de Rin?

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba nuevamente y puso los ojos en blanco, dando por imposible a su marido. A veces Inuyasha tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra.

- Tal vez porque la aprecian y están preocupados por ella.- Contestó con un tono irónico, para ver si captaba el trasfondo del asunto.- Además, Naoko es la gobernanta del castillo, y si ha enviado este mensaje es porque tiene el beneplácito de Sesshomaru.

- Uhm…bueno…. Eso es verdad…- Llegó a la conclusión el semi demonio después de pensarlo.- Por cierto ¿Tú de que conoces a esa Naoko? Yo no la he oído nombrar en mi vida y mira que he ido veces a ese castillo.

La sacerdotisa volvió a negar con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a su marido para que se olvidara del tema. Se había dado cuenta de que ella tampoco había hablado jamás con Naoko, de hecho no tenía ni idea de quién era físicamente. Pero se le había escapado su posición en el castillo porque lo había leído en las libretas y eso podía ponerla en un compromiso.

Mientras cenaban, se fijó en que Inuyasha casi no había probado bocado, cuando normalmente se comía una olla entera de guiso y aun le quedaba espacio en el estomago para comerse unas cuatro bolas de arroz, pero en vez de devorar la olla se dedicó a mirar absorto la hoguera. A decir verdad, ella tampoco había probado bocado y estaba preocupada.

- ¿Por qué crees que nos habrá llamado realmente?- Preguntó, haciendo que Inuyasha saliera de su ensimismamiento.

- Pues la verdad, yo creo que Sesshomaru espera que esté preparado para lo que se nos viene encima.- Respondió volviendo a mirar la hoguera, pensativo.

Kagome observó al semi demonio y sonrío.

- ¿Sabes?, yo creo que no es capaz de decirtelo, ni siquiera creo que sea consciente de ello, pero pienso que tu hermano te necesita.

- Quien… ¿Sesshomaru "El invencible"?- Respondió con sorna.- No me vengas con esas, él jamás ha necesitado a nadie para derrotar un enemigo. Él se comería a diez nigromantes como esa Himekoyami para el desayuno sin problemas.

La sacerdotisa le miró nuevamente y volvió a negar con la cabeza, un gesto que denotaba que su marido no se estaba dando cuenta realmente del problema que tenía Seshomaru entre manos.

- Escucha, si yo estuviera en la situación de Rin… ¿Serías capaz de matarme por el bien de todos sin tener un solo remordimiento de conciencia?

Esa pregunta hizo que Inuyasha diera un leve salto de sorpresa.

- ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma...!-Exclamó enfadado el semi demonio, pero Kagome intuyó perfectamente que su respuesta era debido a su negativa a reflexionar sobre esa suposición. En el fondo sabía que le daba pánico siquiera pensar en ponerse en la situación de su medio hermano.

En cuanto vio como le miraba Kagome, Inuyasha torció el gesto. No podía negarlo, tenía que darle la razón aunque le costara hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, no te niego que puede que me necesite, pero dudo mucho que él quiera verme por allí.

Kagome volvió a sonreír.

- Mira, no hace falta que ninguno de los dos reconozca lo que piensa realmente. Tú vas por Rin, para verla igual que yo y que el resto. Él captará el mensaje de que puede contar contigo, estoy segura.

Inuyasha volvió a mirar la hoguera, para darse cuenta de que lo que decía su mujer tenía mucho sentido. Además, le fastidiaba mucho reconocerlo, pero le debía una a su medio hermano. Cuando le necesitó en la guerra contra los guerreros leopardo él estaba colgado en el árbol Goshinboku, durmiendo por el hechizo de sueño que le había puesto Kikyo al traspasarlo con una flecha y no pudo acudir. Ahora debía cumplir con su deber y saldar esa deuda, eso sin contar que había que ayudar a Rin como fuera lugar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días se presentaron todos en el castillo de Sesshomaru, recibiéndoles Jaken de muy malos modos. En cuanto pisaron la entrada, el pequeño demonio sapo se puso frente a ellos igual que un perro guardián, explicándoles un montón de normas de convivencia, las cuales muchas se contradecían entre sí, aparte de sus considerables amenazas y consecuencias si no las obedecían al pie de la letra. Mientras les iba llevando a sus habitaciones y advirtiéndoles nuevamente de todas aquellas normas de "obligado" cumplimiento para que no las olvidaran, Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron, y en un momento de despiste del pequeño demonio, Miroku fingió darle con su báculo en la cabeza sin querer para que se callara.

- Uy, perdón, ha sido sin querer.- Respondió con un tono de sorna cuando el demonio sapo le miró enfadado, rojo como un tomate y sacando humo por las orejas.

Sin embargo, Jaken decidió ignorar ese golpe "sin importancia" y seguir con su mamotreto, hasta que Inuyasha se cansó de semejante monologo y le dio directamente un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Que te calles Jaken!- Exclamó el semi demonio mientras le daba dicho coscorrón. –Pero mira que eres cargante…

En respuesta, Jaken se guiró hacia él hecho una furia y le dijo una buena tanda de insultos, cosa que Inuyasha respondió de la misma manera, insultándose como dos niños pequeños mientras Shippo se reía de la situación y Miroku negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Las mujeres sin embargo se miraron y observaron la escena como si la protagonizaran un grupo de salvajes sin civilizar.

En cuanto se hubieron instalado, Kagome y Sango fueron a ver a Rin, y cuando entraron a la habitación se sorprendieron de verla en el estado en el que se encontraba. Había adelgazado, pero no tanto como se había imaginado Kagome. Aun así tenía unas ojeras tremendas en los ojos, estaba blanca como un fantasma y su expresión era tan triste y derrotada que daba pena verla. Pero aun así la joven, en cuanto las vio, se alegró tanto que pareció que se recuperaba un par de tonos de color de golpe.

- Oh, Rin.- Se lamentó Kagome de ver su estado, una vez se sentó frente a ella.

- No se preocupen, mi aspecto parece peor de lo que es en realidad.- Sonrió para no preocuparlas, consciente de que no mostraba su mejor cara.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras cielo?- Preguntó Sango agarrándole la mano después de sentarse frente a ella.

- Bueno… Podría estar mejor.- Respondió Rin encogiendose de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto.- Pero de verdad, estoy bien… Ahora que están conmigo ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

- Claro que si cariño, lo que haga falta.- Sonrió Sango para animarla, y en parte aliviada por ver que aun tenía ganas de vivir.

Mientras Sango iba explicándole las nuevas del pueblo y las travesuras de sus hijos, Kagome se dispuso a examinarla. Para su sorpresa, su estado físico era mejor de lo que esperaba. Le faltaba hacerle una analítica, pero tenía la presión bien, su bajada de peso no era demasiado acelerada, no parecía desnutrida ni deshidratada, orgánicamente parecía que todo funcionaba correctamente…

"_Está claro por qué, el problema no es físico…"_

Y poco podía hacer ella al respecto.

Cuando Sango salió un momento de la habitación, Kagome se puso frente a ella y le preguntó nuevamente como se encontraba, pero con un tono y acompañado de una mirada que le decía claramente "Por favor, no me mientas…"

- A ti no te puedo engañar Kagome.- Respondió la chica suspirando.- Esto cada vez va a peor, ya ni puedo dormir por las noches de las pesadillas que tengo.

- Que es ¿Qué se han recrudecido?

- Peor, ahora tengo entre dos y tres por la noche, y cada vez son más terroríficas.- Comentó la chica mirando al suelo. De pronto volvió a mirar a la sacerdotisa.- Kagome, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras.- Aseveró.

- Quiero que todos, sobretodo el señor Inuyasha, estéis al lado del señor Sesshomaru cuando suceda lo que tiene que suceder…

- ¿Qué?...No, No, no… Rin, no te rindas por favor.- Rogó la sacerdotisa agarrándola de los hombros.- Se fuerte, yo sé que tú puedes…

- Kagome… no puedo más…- Suplicó la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla.- De verdad, no quiero morir, quiero luchar por mi vida, pero ya no puedo aguantar más…

- Cariño, encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo.

Kagome se inclinó y la abrazó para darle ánimos, pero cuando lo hizo su semblante se entristeció y sintió que el estomago se le encogió de la angustia. Si esto era lo que había, nada podían hacer ya por ella, excepto esperar lo inevitable.

* * *

Es noche cerrada, solo se escucha un búho ulular en la quietud nocturna, acompañado de algún grillo que canta en la lejanía. Rin dormía plácidamente, con su rostro levemente iluminado por la luna mientras Sesshomaru la observaba despierto, sentado frente a ella, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y con una pierna doblada, en la cual tenía un antebrazo apoyado en la rodilla. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si quisiera memorizar su rostro hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La estaba perdiendo, era algo evidente. Se veía a simple vista que al paso de los días se iba apagando poco a poco, como una flor cortada que se iba marchitando con el paso del tiempo. No tenía más soluciones, no podía hacer nada más por ella y la frustración que sentía le estaba desquiciando. No quería perderla, no SOPORTABA ese hecho, lo cual hacía aun más doloroso y difícil asumir la situación. Se imaginó la vida sin ella y todo era en blanco, como si esa vida no existiera.

Se fijó en su expresión, calmada y apacible. Incluso parecía que estuviera sonriendo, eso era buena señal. Tal vez esa noche le diera una tregua y la dejaba dormir del tirón, algo que le hacía mucha falta. Rin hizo una suave risilla producto de algún sueño agradable que estaba teniendo y después suspiró su nombre para seguir durmiendo, eso le hizo hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la oía reír que se le hacía extraño, pero se dio cuenta de que echaba mucho en falta ese acto tan común en ella, así como verla por el castillo feliz y llena de vida, parlotear con todo el mundo e incluso pelearse con Jaken por tonterías.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró ligeramente, fijando su vista en algún punto indeterminado para pensar. Le costaba creer que llegara a esa conclusión, pero si lograban salir de esta y no conseguían salvar a Rin, sabía que iba a echarla mucho de menos, de hecho jamás la olvidaría. Si hace unos años, cuando no la conocía, le hubieran dicho que tendría ese apego por una humana se hubiera incluso reído de lo inverosímil de la situación. Era curioso como cambiaban las cosas tan rápido en tan poco tiempo, tanto que criticó a su padre por tener relaciones con una humana y ahora estaba él en la misma situación.

"_Menuda ironía del destino…Casi parece que mi padre lo hubiera organizado todo para enseñarme una lección."_

De pronto una pesada modorra empezó a invadirle por completo como una losa, demasiado rápido como para ser algo normal. No era el típico adormilamiento que se generaba después de relajarse en el que te dejaras llevar, sino que era algo impuesto, como cuando uno lucha contra este después de tomarte un somnífero muy potente.

Intentó rebelarse contra este, pero la modorra le invadía a pasos agigantados, y al final claudicó, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Se encontró en el lugar más sombrío que había visto nunca, tan oscuro que él mismo emitía luz igual que una luciérnaga en la noche. No había ni luna, ni estrellas en el cielo, ni un solo ruido o brisa que indicara algo de vida aparte de él.

"_¿Pero qué lugar es este…?"_

Por suerte tenía una buena vista y en seguida se adaptó a la casi nula visibilidad que le proporcionaba este lugar. Se percató que aquel sitio no había nada.

"_Solo muerte…Este sitio está maldito…"_

Hasta la tierra que pisaba con sus pies parecía también estar sin vida, ahí no había nada.

De pronto vio como "algo" muy a lo lejos se dirigía hacia donde estaba situado, también resplandeciendo de la misma manera que lo hacía él. Cuando pudo distinguirlo mejor observó que no era "algo", sino "alguien", que en cuanto se acercó más resultó ser un ser que él reconoció muy a su pesar.

"_Uhm… tenias que ser tú."_

Alta y esbelta, portando una armadura de combate parecida a la suya, caminaba tranquilamente con paso elegante hacia su dirección. Se veía una mujer joven, de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes de color esmeralda, que en la oscuridad tenían un resplandor fluorescente. En su cara tenía marcas de su poder demoníaco, tres rayas de color azul que enmarcaban los pómulos y un triangulo invertido en la frente, el cual su base estaba pegada al nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo. No aparentaba más de veinticinco años, excepto por los mechones de cabello blanco que salían de sus sienes, indicando la edad que realmente tenía.

- Hola Sesshomaru.- Saludó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él y sonreía de medio lado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.- Me alegro nuevamente de verte.

- ¿Qué lugar es este?- Preguntó el demonio, obviando por completo el saludo hipócrita que Himekoyami le obsequió.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Retó Himekoyami, enfatizando esa pregunta con la mirada.

Sesshomaru dio la callada por respuesta, pero le dirigió una mirada que indicaba no estar para tonterías.

- Muy bien chico, veo que te gusta ser conciso.- Resolvió la nigromante.- Veras, este lugar fue mí morada durante cinco interminables, horribles, aburridos y desesperantes años humanos de mi vida.

- No serían tan terribles, de hecho veo que encajas muy bien con el paisaje.

La bruja sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos maliciosamente.

- Muy gracioso muchacho, me habían dicho que eras un chico muy serio, pero veo que dominas el arte del sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru entonces entrecerró los ojos.

- Así que me tenías vigilado…hay que reconocer que tu perro faldero sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿A cuál de ellos te refieres, si puede saberse?

Eso a Sesshomaru le extrañó, ya que supuso que Himekoyami solo tuvo un sirviente, o esa era la información que le había facilitado su madre. De pronto, vio como Himekoyami abría los ojos más de lo normal, como si se percatara de algo.

- Ahh…ya veo…O sea que mi querido Wairudomonsutā psicópata ha estado haciendo de las suyas en mi ausencia terrenal…Bueno, era lógico, siempre fue muy inestable…

"_Wairudomonsutā…"_

Recordó las historias para no dormir que se contaban cuando era un pequeño cachorro. Hablaban de unas bestias enormes, voraces y agresivas que devoraban a los demonios perro en un solo bocado; los más viejos contaban con autentico terror que ver a uno en su forma original era tan horripilante que garantizaba la locura de forma irreversible. Esas bestias eran capaces de transformarse en cualquier cosa, y llegaron a desarrollar un sistema para inhibir su olor corporal. De esa forma devoraban a sus presas, entraban sigilosamente en los lugares donde paraban las antiguas tribus a descansar y una vez dentro se transformaban y aniquilaban a todo ser vivo que se encontrara en aquella trampa.

Él jamás creyó en aquellas historias para asustar a los cachorros, solo eran leyendas muy antiguas que habían pasado de generación tras generación para espantar a cualquier crédulo que se las creyera, no eran más que tonterías. O al menos era lo que había pensado siempre… hasta que muchos años después se topó con uno.

"_Jaaku"_

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa bestia contigo?

Himekoyami se carcajeó como respuesta.

- ¿Acaso no te lo imaginas después de todas las pistas que te he dado?- Volvió a reírse, esta vez guturalmente.

- Lo que me extraña es que tuvieras a Jaaku, un ser perteneciente a una raza extinguida, a tu servicio y más como lo hiciste para tenerlo controlado.

La demonio levantó una ceja, movió negativamente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, acompañándolo de una sonrisa maliciosa y se dispuso a contestar.

- Verás, los Wairudomonsutā si están extinguidos, hace cientos de miles de años que se mataron entre ellos en cuanto les faltó su alimento principal. Era una raza tan salvaje que se acabaron devorando los unos a los otros hasta que los pocos que sobrevivieron murieron de inanición.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Himekoyami hizo una mueca que indicaba "Que impaciente eres..."

- Si lo que te preocupa es que pueda haber otros como él en tu tiempo, tranquilo, él era el último, y por suerte era un macho que no podía reproducirse.- Contestó la vieja bruja.- Ahora bien, si lo que quieres saber es cómo demonios lo encontré, eso ya es algo más complicado de explicar…

La bruja interrumpió el relato en cuanto vio que Sesshomaru sacó su "Colmillo Explosivo" y le puso el filo en el costado derecho del cuello, como si fuera a cortárselo de un tajo. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarse, Himekoyami se mantuvo impertérrita en su sitio sin mover un músculo, pero su mirada demostraba burla.

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.- Siseó enfadado el demonio blanco.

- Ah, la impulsividad juvenil… cuanto la echo de menos.- Respondió la nigromante haciendo una leve mueca de medio lado.- En cuanto a ti, jovencito, si me aceptas un consejo, yo en tu lugar guardaría esa espada en su vaina y no la volvería a sacar si no quieres verte en una situación muy difícil.- Miró de reojo la espada durante un segundo, para después volver a mirarle.- Por cierto, se me olvidó comentártelo la otra noche, hay que reconocer que tienes una espada fantástica.

Ese último comentario hizo que Sesshomaru, que no se alteraba casi nunca, sintiera un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Decidió obviar ese comentario, estaba claro que había dicho eso para provocarle, y no iba a caer en su trampa.

- Pues empieza, y se concisa.- Increpó por lo bajo mientras retiraba la espada y la guardaba en su vaina.

En cuanto vio que el joven demonio retiraba la espada de su cuello, Himekoyami se dispuso a hablar.

- Como seguramente averiguaste por ti mismo, Jaaku no era un ser muy cuerdo precisamente, de hecho tenía unos gustos un tanto "peculiares" con respecto al ataque de sus presas. Esa forma de ser ya la tenía desde un principio, antes de que muriera su cuerpo en el plano terrenal hace cientos de miles de años. Debido a su locura, su espíritu se negó a aceptar su propia muerte física, y vagó por muchos lugares, siempre rondando el inframundo, pero arreglándoselas para no entrar finalmente en este… hasta que contacté accidentalmente con él. Me rogó que lo devolviera nuevamente al plano terrenal como fuera, y a cambio se pondría a mi servicio para toda la eternidad. Teniendo en cuenta que no todo el mundo puede permitirse el lujo de tener a un Wairudomonsutā a su servicio, cedí a la tentación y le reviví. De todos modos, tenía un trabajo pendiente de hacer, pero me daba pereza realizarlo, y por supuesto, no iba a utilizar a Takeru para algo tan insignificante. Jaaku era perfecto para realizarlo, así que me vino estupendamente poder contar con él.

- ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese?- Preguntó Sesshomaru, sospechando que le había pedido que le eliminara.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sesshomaru vio que la bruja volvía a entrecerrar los ojos, mirándole intensamente, de una forma tan familiar que volvió a tener otro escalofrío en la espalda.

- Te equivocas muchacho, aunque no vas mal encaminado.- Contestó Himekoyami, demostrando con aquella respuesta que le había leído el pensamiento.- Si le pedí que eliminara a alguien, pero no era precisamente a ti. Adivina entonces a quien…

- No estoy para juegos.- Siseo nuevamente, sintiendo como su autocontrol empezaba a ceder a su furia. El aborrecimiento que sentía hacia esa demonio empezaba a dominarle.

- Chico, tu malhumor te generará una úlcera de estómago como no te autocontroles.- Se burló la bruja.- Pues veras, a quien le pedí que eliminara no es ni más ni menos que a tu medio hermano, Inuyasha creo que se llamaba…

Sesshomaru logró permanecer impertérrito, pero se sorprendió con aquella confesión. Esa respuesta no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años.

- Pues parece que no te hizo mucho caso, al fin de cuentas no acabó con él…

- Yo no afirmaría eso tan rápido, Sesshomaru.- Interrumpió la nigromante mientras le hacía un gesto negativo con el dedo índice levantado.- Si se encargó de mi mandado, solo que, en vez de hacerlo él en persona, logró engatusar a un ladrón humano con pocos principios morales y tan loco como él para que se dejara devorar por un atajo de demonios de poca monta y convertirse en un semi demonio. ¿A qué seguro te suena esta historia?

Si la anterior confesión le había sorprendido, esta le había dejado completamente mudo. Empezó a atar cabos y vio que todo encajaba como un guante

"_Naraku"_

- Claro que te suena todo esto.- Prosiguió.- Porque así es como Jaaku conoció de tu existencia. Esa bestia se introdujo muchas veces en el cuerpo del semi demonio para encauzarle y guiarle en su objetivo, ya que, aunque le eligió precisamente por ese motivo, el alma del humano tenía una defectuosa y malsana obsesión por la sacerdotisa que tuvo relaciones con tu hermano y a veces se desviaba de su meta. Pero aparte Jaaku tenía un defecto muy grave, y es que le gustaba demasiado ir por libre y hacer las cosas a su manera, sobre todo estaba mucho más interesado en devorar poblados enteros de humanos y demonios que estar pendiente del propósito para el que lo liberé del plano espiritual en el que estaba encerrado.

- Para haber acabado con Inuyasha no era necesario sacar a esa bestia de su muerte.- Respondió el demonio con un dejo de indiferencia, pero en su interior aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Cierto, tu medio hermano bastardo es muy poca cosa incluso para Jaaku.- Comentó Himekoyami como si nada.- Pero como te dije antes, a mí me daba cierta pereza enfrentarme a un ser que no me llega ni a la suela del pie, y aunque Takeru era bastante fuerte, seguía siendo solamente un "Shison", en combate era factible que saliera derrotado y pereciera, y aun tenía un objetivo que cumplir….

La mirada de Sesshomaru se endureció al escuchar el último comentario, ya que sabía perfectamente que "objetivo" era el que tenía que cumplir, y de hecho lo cumplió antes de morir.

- Igualmente, para darte tanta pereza, te has tomado muchas molestias para eliminarle.

- ¿Sabes algo que he aprendido en todos estos años Sesshomaru?- Pensó en alto Himekoyami mientras bajaba la mirada y se ponía el dedo índice en el labio inferior, como si escarbara en sus recuerdos.- Que no hay enemigo pequeño, incluso una cucaracha puede hacerte un terrible daño cuando menos te lo esperas y en el momento preciso. Hasta tú estarás de acuerdo en esa afirmación.

- Lo que yo piense no es de tu incumbencia.

- Tienes toda la razón, muchacho.- Concluyó la demonio cruzándose de brazos mientras le obsequiaba con una risa maliciosa.- Lo que tú pienses no es asunto mío, precisamente porque es irrelevante. Solo eres un chiquillo malcriado sin experiencia que no tiene ni idea de lo que es el sufrimiento.

Ssshomaru empezaba a perder la paciencia con esa demonio nigromante. No sabía lo que pretendía con haberle traído allí, pero hubiera sido un momento perfecto para acabar con ella si tuviera a "Colmillo sagrado" al cinto, que casualmente no llevaba en ese momento. De todos modos, no era mala idea intentarlo con "Colmillo explosivo", no perdía nada con hacerlo.

- No pienso escuchar más tonterías, así que, si ya no tienes nada más que decir, acabemos con esto de una vez.- Concluyó el demonio perro sacando nuevamente su espada y poniéndose en guardia.

- No querido, estás muy, pero que muy equivocado.- Respondió la nigromante con una pasmosa tranquilidad y sin mover un musculo.- Para tu información, no todo está explicado. De hecho, esto no ha hecho más que empezar….

* * *

*** Baku: **Dios japonés del sueño. En la mitología se dice que convocar a un Baku hace que este devore la pesadilla para que a la noche siguiente haya un sueño reparador.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.**

Bueno, bueno, bueno…Ya está. La verdad es que este capítulo lo he hecho mucho más rápido porque ya tenía montada gran parte del argumento en la cabeza, más varias partes ya escritas de los momentos en que la musa me hacía una visita. Deciros que, en cuanto acabé el anterior capítulo, aparqué la historia momentáneamente y me centré en los exámenes finales, porque había mucho que estudiar. Y cuando acabé, cogí la historia nuevamente con ahínco, hasta el punto de que la he acabado…¡EN UNA SEMANA! Ojo, en mi caso es casi como un suspiro.

Creo que alguien comentó que como lo hago para sacar la historia adelante si estoy tan ocupada… bien…pues sacrificándose mucho. Casi no tengo vida social, vamos, que sé de mis amigos por el Facebook, los abuelos ayudan mucho, el papi también, aunque el pobre trabaja como un borrico, en los trayectos de los transportes públicos, algún momentito que la nena duerme… en fin, que se va sacando migajillas de tiempo durante el día que valen su peso en oro. Luego pasa que la musa no aparece cuando se necesita y te dan ganas de tirarte por la ventana. XD

Pues dicho esto, vamos a por lo importante, que es comentar el capítulo.

Como ya he dicho antes, este capítulo me ha resultado bastante fácil de hacer, hasta el punto de que en muchas partes está tal y como lo escribí originalmente. ¿La excepción? Pues en los dos momentos "íntimos", aunque tengo que hacer un inciso. El polvete "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" de Rin y Sesshomaru resultó algo más fácil de escribir, pero el de Sesshomaru… tela marinera. La dificultad consistió en que escribir las sensaciones poniéndote en el lugar de un hombre cuando tú claramente no lo eres es muchísimo más difícil de lo que parece. Eso hizo que lo escribiera, lo leyera, como no me gustaba lo borraba, lo volvía a escribir, lo modificaba, como seguía sin gustarme a la basura... y así unas cuantas veces hasta que ha salido lo que ha salido. Usease, que apenas aprendo a pedalear y me lanzo de cabeza a conducir un coche de carreras… sí, soy así de suicida. He intentado que fuera algo perturbador, como si uno estuviera jugando con fuego, peligroso pero al mismo tiempo cautivador, así que si alguien quiere ser más técnica y decirme su opinión al respecto, no tengo problemas en leerlo, todo lo contrario. Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.

Otro momento "difícil" es la conversación entre Himekoyami y Sesshomaru en el sueño, este me costó dos días de enganche en la historia que no había manera de desatascarlo, también por lo mismo, al ser una conversación tan compleja había que hacerla muy bien, sino quedaba como un chiste de mal gusto.

En fin, que no se si os gustará el capítulo, pero yo lo considero "brutal" en todos los aspectos, tal vez sea el capítulo más revelador después de "La historia de Himekoyami". Y no os preocupéis, que acabará bien, pero por supuesto no puedo dar más detalles, porque si no se fastidia la historia. ¡Ah! Una última cosa ¿Qué os ha parecido la información de Jaaku? ¿A qué seguro que más de una no se lo esperaba?

Vamos a por los Reviews. Para variar, muchísimas gracias también a las chicas que han elegido esta historia entre sus favoritas, y también las alertas. Un beso muy grande a todas.

**Madison Luna Marie Ross** (Jeje...Tengo que decir que lo gordo de la historia ya lo tenía montado desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que los detalles si los voy inventando sobre la marcha para que encaje todo bien, porque una cosa es lo que tu mente inventa y otra cómo diablos lo plasmas sobre el papel, o en ese caso en el Word. Nuevamente, gracias por tu interés y me alegra un montón que te guste el fic) **Hoshi no negai** (Tus reviews me dejan con la boca chorreando igual que la Fontana de trevi XD. Bueno, ahora ya sabes qué relación tienen Himekoyami y Jaaku, no sé si era la que te esperabas (Jijijiji, que mala que soy…) Y es cierto, lo de Takeru y Yoko fueron un cúmulo de circunstancias muy desafortunadas, es una pena que no acabara bien. Y en cuanto a la madre de Sesshi... toda la razón del mundo, una g…arra de c..jones, por supuesto. Es que tiene la sensibilidad por donde se pierden los pepinos. Pues eso, ya que dirás que te ha parecido el capi.) **Lau Cullen Swan** (Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y bueno, siento la tardanza, espero que este capi compense la tardanza.) **Luzenlaoscuridad** (Lo mismo que Lau Cullen, gracias por tu interés y por el buen sabor de boca que te ha dejado el capítulo anterior.) **Konan Atkasuki** (Gracias por los ánimos, y si, todo ha sido muy triste, la verdad. Esperemos que todo se vaya arreglando.) **Rosedrama** (Ten en cuenta que hasta el capítulo diez prácticamente no ha salido, porque el protagonismo lo tenían otros personajes, así que ahora le toca a él, porque el problema le toca muy, pero muy de cerca. Y por supuesto, Irasue no le tiene miedo a nadie, menos a su propio hijo, que lo ha parido y lo conoce mejor que nadie. En cuanto a Rin… Jo, enterarse todo eso de golpe tiene que afectar si o si. Seguro que en otras circunstancias lo superaría, el problema es que no tiene tiempo para ello, y de eso se aprovecha Himekoyami. Ah, espero que este capi aun te haga más feliz :D ) **Quinzmoon** (Mujer… Que cruel eres con la pobrecita de Rin. Precisamente, lo que se dice precisamente no se puso a saltar de alegría al conocer a su padre biológico, que es que se lo cargó XD. Ten en cuenta que el "Shison" casi toda su vida ha estado al lado de Himekoyami y aislado del mundo, lo que se dice "dotes comunicativas" no es que estuviera muy ducho que digamos, vamos, que el pobre hizo lo que pudo. Y bueno, Inuyasha… es que él es así XD.) **Guest **(Pues claro que sí, pero para eso hay que tener un poco más de paciencia y ver como acaba todo esto, que el final ya está cada vez más cerca.) **JANET-KNUL **(Jo, me acabas de sacar los colores de mala manera… ;D. Soy muy feliz de que te haya gustado todo el fic hasta ahora y espero no decepcionarte en los próximos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos.) **FEFA **(Relájate, respira hondo, eso es… uno, dos, uno, dos… ¿Ya estás mejor? XD. Fuera coñas, me ha hecho muchísima gracia tu review, casi me creo que te estaba dando un soponcio de verdad :D. Aquí tienes la actualización, solo que no sé si esto te calmará o te pondrá más taquicárdica -Espero que no…- Y muchísimas gracias por los dulces y oreos, ahora me estoy pegando un mega atracón, luego ya haremos dieta ;) **Hana-993 **(Tranquila, bastante haces con tomarte la molestia de poner un review, el hecho de que lo hagas hace que valore el hecho más que el tamaño del review. Siempre hay una luz al final del túnel, solo hay que tener paciencia y al final se acabará viendo, pues eso es lo que le pasará a Rin. En cuanto a Sesshi, tienes razón, los hechos hablan por él y se romperá los cuernos o lo que haga falta para salvarla, aunque a veces el esfuerzo no dé el resultado esperado.) **Dulce Locurilla **(Muchas gracias por lo que me pones en el review, ya que cuando una escribe espera provocar esos sentimientos en el lector, y si dices que los has sentido me doy muy, pero que muy por satisfecha. Si hija, parece que todas las desgracias se dieran con ella, es lo que pasa con los seres llenos de luz, que los malos se pegan a ellos como parásitos. Ahora ya se sabe que relación tenían Jaaku e Himekoyami, ya me dirás que te parece).

Pues de momento os voy a dejar, que la pitufa me reclama. He de decir que tengo alguna cosilla del siguiente capítulo adelantada, a ver si hay suerte, la musa no me abandona, las estrellas se alinean y mi hija me deja escribir un ratito…y puedo colocar el siguiente capí bien pronto.

Muchos besos y espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Pesadilla (2º Parte)

_Capítulo 13: Pesadilla (2º Parte)_

Sango abrió los ojos, confusa, después de despertar de un sueño profundo. Al hacerlo, vio una alcoba diferente a la suya de siempre, solo iluminada con el suave reflejo de la llama de alguna vela fuera de su campo de visión. En seguida se aclaró un poco, acordándose inmediatamente donde se encontraba.

Se giró para abrazar la espalda de Miroku, era algo que le gustaba hacer si se despertaba en mitad de la noche. El sentir la suave y calentita piel de su marido a través del yukata de dormir muy cerca de ella, al igual que el ritmo de su respiración profunda le solía ayudar a conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Pero cuando lo hizo, el lado del futón donde debería estar durmiendo Miroku se encontraba vacío, generándole una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

"_¿Eh…? ¿Pero dónde está…?"_

El primer pensamiento fue levantarse a buscarlo. No sabía por qué, pero intuyó que, a lo mejor, estaría "cortejando" a alguna criada furtivamente. No sería la primera vez, Miroku no solía diferenciar su raza a la hora cortejar a cualquier muchacha que le llamara suficientemente la atención por su belleza, le daba igual que fuera humana que demonio.

Sintiendo que el humo empezaba a salir de sus orejas, se incorporó para levantar vigorosamente el kakebutón e ir bien resuelta a buscar por todo el castillo a ese pervertido que tenía por marido y traerlo nuevamente a su habitación, aunque tuviera que poner este patas arriba para encontrarle y llevarlo a rastras por las orejas. Pero nuevamente para su sorpresa, inmediatamente después de incorporarse vio que no estaba sola en la habitación, y eso la alivió.

Miroku estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas frente a la vela que generaba la única iluminación de la estancia. No movía un solo músculo, tenía los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos apretadas entre sí, con todos los dedos cruzados excepto los dos índices, también juntos igual que las palmas. Era evidente que estaba meditando.

A Sango, inmediatamente después de verlo, le supo mal haber dudado de él. Era cierto que no podía dejarlo solo ni un segundo si veía que había chicas guapas a su alrededor, para él era superior a sus fuerzas y se sentía atraído igual que las moscas a la miel. Pero a veces pensaba que lo tenía demasiado vigilado, se obsesionaba tanto que no la engañara con otras que a veces presuponía demasiado negativamente en él, y hasta cierto punto eso no debía ser bueno para los dos.

- Miroku… ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

En cuanto sintió la voz de Sango, Miroku abrió los ojos. De todos modos, ya estaba acabando y por eso la oyó.

- Ah, Sango, perdona si te he despertado.- Contestó mientras cambiaba de posición y se sentaba cruzando las piernas, de forma más relajada frente a ella, para poder hablar con comodidad.

- No, tranquilo, no lo has hecho.- Aseveró su mujer para tranquilizarle.- Pero me extraña que estés meditando a estas horas de la noche…

- Ya, es que me he despertado muy agitado y necesitaba serenarme un poco.- Justificó el monje.

- ¿Agitado? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó intrigada su mujer.

- Aun no lo sé… pero me he despertado como un mal presentimiento, como si sintiera que a alguien que conozco le está pasando algo malo.- Respondió el monje pensativo.

- Cariño, es normal que te pase esto, lo de Rin nos tiene a todos desquiciados…

- No, no es Rin…o eso creo. -Interrumpió Miroku.- Juraría que es otra persona, pero no sé quien… En fin, no quiero preocuparte innecesariamente, seguro que ha sido una tontería.

Sango sonrió al ver como su marido negaba con la cabeza para quitarle hierro al asunto y así no asustarla.

- Supongo que estás alterado porque estás preocupado por los niños, así que mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Mañana a primera hora enviaré un mensaje para que nos confirmen que los chicos están bien, y verás que no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Resolvió la cazadora de demonios sonriente para después dar un par de golpecitos con la mano en el lugar del futón donde dormía el monje.- Venga, ahora vuelve al futón conmigo.

Miroku asintió y apagó la vela, para después levantarse y dirigirse al futón. Cuando estuvo acostado, en vez de tumbarse del todo, se puso de lado, encajó el codo doblado en el futón y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano para observar a su mujer, pensando sinceramente que no había mejor chica en este mundo para él.

- Señora Sango. ¿Querría hacerme usted el gran honor de concederme otro hijo?- Bromeó mientras sonreía de medio lado y le obsequiaba con una mirada pícara para después guiñarle el ojo, desplegando toda su red de encantos.

- ¿Qué…?- Preguntó entre sorprendida y divertida Sango mientras apoyaba el codo para incorporarse un poco y mirarle mejor.- Pero Miroku, si te he dado tres hijos, yo creo que ya tenemos suficientes.

- Mmmm…bueno… teniendo en cuenta que soy un monje que se enfrenta a la muerte todos los días… no, no creo que sean suficientes.- Respondió el monje con un tono entre sosegado y sensual, para después dirigir la otra mano hacia el rostro de Sango, atrayéndola hacía él mientras él se inclinaba hacía el rostro de su mujer y la besaba.

* * *

Sesshomaru miró inquisitivamente a aquella demonio, intentando averiguar hacia donde quería llegar.

- Uhm, ya tardabas.- Dijo mientras guardaba la espada nuevamente en su vaina.- Por lo visto eres como las bestias, hay que amenazarlas para encauzarlas y que te hagan caso.

Himekoyami rió por lo bajo como respuesta.

- Querido, ya te lo dije la otra vez y te lo repito nuevamente. Eres demasiado impaciente y eso te traerá consecuencias no siempre agradables.- Respondió con un tono de burla.

- Divagas demasiado.- Siseó Sesshomaru, sintiendo que la paciencia estaba volviendo a desaparecer nuevamente.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Muy bien, ya que esperas tan vehementemente mi respuesta te la daré.- Respondió tranquilamente la demonio.- Verás, te he traído aquí porque quiero hacerte una proposición.

- ¿Qué tipo de proposición?- Volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru con un tono cortante.

- Una que te puede interesar mucho, si estás dispuesto a escuchar los motivos para ofrecerte dicha proposición.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Contestó el demonio perro, intuyendo que la información que le iba a proporcionar era lo suficientemente importante como para tomarse la molestia de escucharla.

- Por supuesto, la decisión es tuya.- Confirmó Himekoyami, remarcando esa respuesta con una inclinación de cabeza como si fuera un leve gesto de sumisión, pero sin dejar de mirarle maliciosamente, dando como resultado un nuevo gesto de burla.- Pero ya te aviso que, en cuanto tengas toda la información y lo sopeses bien, no tendrás ninguna duda en aceptar mi ofrecimiento.

- Vuelves a divagar, nigromante.- Replicó por lo bajo Sesshomaru.- Tal vez necesitas que te vuelva a encauzar en tu cometido.

Himekoyami volvió a reír guturalmente en cuanto vio que Sesshomaru sacó su látigo de energía, demostrándole nuevamente que no le daban ningún miedo sus amenazas.

- Te lo repito por segunda vez, muchacho. Yo de ti guardaría ese látigo de energía si no quieres meterte en problemas muy serios.

- Veo que estás un poco obsesionada con que no despliegue mis poderes.- Inquirió el demonio, aunque su tono era de indiferencia, casi con un toque falsamente condescendiente.- Me gustaría saber por qué…

Pero nada más acabar de decir esa frase, se escuchó un ruido, a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para poder oírlo sin problemas. Era un ruido parecido a un rugido, pero mil veces peor, y por la potencia que tenía parecía proceder de algo de enorme tamaño. Sesshomaru no podía describir que clase de ruido era ese, pero en cuanto escuchó aquel sonido una palabra se materializó inmediatamente a su cerebro para definirlo, y era… terrorífico. Tanto que sintió como se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

- Querías saber por qué… ya tienes tu respuesta.- Comentó indiferentemente Himekoyami mientras hacía un gesto con la cara, señalando un punto indeterminado a lo lejos.- Así que por tu bien, deja de utilizar tu energía demoníaca si no quieres atraerlo hasta aquí.

- ¿Qué era ese ruido?- Preguntó Sesshomaru en cuando dejó de oírlo, indicando que se había ido.- O mejor dicho… ¿Qué es lo que provoca ese ruido?

- Muchacho, creo que me estás haciendo muchas preguntas, y no me da tiempo de responderlas. Tranquilízate, no hay prisa, hay mucho que explicar…

- Me haces perder el tiempo inútilmente.- Volvió a increpar Sesshomaru por lo bajo, demostrándole que casi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia nuevamente, y que esta vez no pensaba auto controlarse. – Entiendo, por tus pueriles razones y tu cobardía innata, que no puedo utilizar nada de energía en este lugar, pero mis garras si puedo utilizarlas, supongo…

Himekoyami rió con la boca cerrada al ver como el joven demonio hacía crujir su garra derecha a modo de amenaza, inmediatamente suspiró con desgana.

- Muy bien pues… empecemos.

* * *

"_Verás, este lugar que ves es la morada de un ser enorme, terrorífico e inmortal, el cual es que ha provocado ese ruido que has oído hace poco. Desconozco su verdadero nombre, su sexo, si existen otros como él, o como llegó hasta aquí, pero este ser es inteligente, tiene conciencia propia y se autodenomina un "Devorador de energía". Todo lo que ves a tu alrededor está muerto, hasta la tierra que pisas, y eso es debido a que esa cosa ha acabado con toda la energía que había en este lugar, así como con toda la vida que hubo antaño en estas tierras. Supongo que con esto ya he resuelto algunas preguntas que me has formulado…"_

- Deberías agilizar tu relato, no me queda mucha paciencia para divagaciones tuyas.- Respondió indiferente el demonio de perro blanco.

Himekoyami le sonrió como respuesta y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir.

"_Desconozco que lugar es este, aquí es donde fui a parar una vez abierto el portal que abrimos entre Tanukibaba y yo para conseguir más poder en el ritual que tu madre seguramente te ha narrado. Nada más entrar en el portal, este se cerró de inmediato y me encontré en este lugar. Antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que había hecho, de pronto salió de la nada esa cosa y se puso frente a mí, dejándome completamente paralizada de terror, aun hoy en día puedo recordar perfectamente cómo me observó y pude sentir en mi cerebro sus pensamientos. Ese ser estaba famélico, llevaba millones de años sin poder devorar nada, atrapado en aquel lugar porque no tenía suficientes fuerzas para salir y el hecho de estar yo ahí, llena de energía y de vida, suponía un pequeño manjar que necesitaba desesperadamente para saciar su apetito. Empecé a sentir como empezaba a absorber mi energía, y por pura supervivencia surgió un pensamiento que hizo interrumpir su absorción. Y decidí ofrecerle un trato, que fue lo que hizo que salvara mi vida. Al principio ese ser no estaba muy convencido, pero después lo aceptó."_

- ¿Qué tipo de trato es ese?- Preguntó seriamente Sesshomaru.

- En su momento lo explicaré, ten un poco más de paciencia.- Respondió la nigromante con un tono levemente condescendiente.

"_Como ya he dicho antes, ese ser aceptó el trato que le propuse y me explico cómo debía hacer para abrir nuevamente otro portal. Para ello, debía forjar un kagui* que absorbiera energía suficiente para abrir un portal acorde a mi tamaño y dejarme salir de aquí. Como en el momento de crearlo ese kagui estaría vacío, debía darle parte de mi carne, de mi sangre y de mi alma para dotarla de poder y así abrir el portal que me permitiría volver a mi lugar de origen. Después de explicarme todo eso en mi pensamiento, dio media vuelta y se marchó._

_Durante cinco interminables y desesperantes años humanos estuve buscando metal para poder hacer ese kagui que me permitiría volver a casa. He de decirte que un kagui puede tener cualquier forma y tamaño, así que yo elegí hacerla en forma de espada, ya que estaba más familiarizada con estas y sería más fácil de manejar. Y en cuanto a la piedra preciosa engarzada, esa la encontré más adelante, una vez ya instalada nuevamente en mi mundo…"_

- Uhm, o sea, que según tu relato, una espada demoníaca como Soounga en realidad no es más que un vulgar Kagui…- Interrumpió Sesshomaru el relato con un todo ligeramente despectivo.

- ¿Te sorprende lo que te digo?- Respondió la nigromante con esa pregunta.- Veo que no tienes ni idea del verdadero poder de esa espada. Todo lo que hayas podido ver en ella no es más que una ínfima parte de su verdadero poder, y más aun después de haber pasado tanto tiempo, la cual habrá devorado muchas más almas en ese transcurso.

- Mi padre se encargó de que no lo hiciera.- Comentó el demonio blanco muy seguro de lo que decía.

- No lo pongo en duda, jovencito.- Aseveró la bruja sonriendo levemente de medio lado.- Pero también tengo en conocimiento que tu padre murió hace muchos años y que actualmente mi espada está en el inframundo esperando que vaya a por ella.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Inquirió el demonio entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ah, ya veo que tu madre te ha puesto al corriente de muchas cosas.- Entrecerró los ojos mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza.- Solo que tu madre está muy equivocada en algunas partes. Bien, pero continuemos, o esta conversación se nos hará eterna…

- ¿Es necesario que me expliques todo ese discurso inútil?- Preguntó indiferentemente.- Deberías hacer un resumen, andas demasiado por las ramas.

- Desgraciadamente para tí, sí, ya que si no eres consciente de la gravedad de la situación no podrás sopesar bien mi proposición. Así entonces, y si no me vuelves a interrumpir más, proseguiré con mi explicación.

"_Cuando abrí el portal y volví a mi mundo, descubrí que solo habían pasado cinco minutos humanos, prácticamente un suspiro. Entonces Tanukibaba me confirmó que había conseguido mi objetivo, traer un poderoso objeto que me daría el poder que necesitaba, pero para ello este objeto debía absorber muchísimas almas, ya que, cuantas más almas absorbiera, más poderosa se haría. Y entonces vi a todos mis compañeros, los miembros de mi tribu, observándome todos con cara de sorpresa y curiosidad. Solo vi cadáveres, futuros muertos, ya que tarde o temprano morirían, así que tuve un gesto de humanidad y los maté a todos. Con ello les ahorraba el terrible destino que les deparaba y, de paso, me ayudarían en mi cometido, ofreciendo sus almas para dotar de poder el kagui. Envainé la espada y los maté a todos, dejando que Soounga absorbiera toda su esencia a través de su sangre y de su carne. Sabrás que, con ello, se formó el espíritu que vive en la espada y refleja su voluntad."_

- Como no… solo alguien sin moral como tú razonaría el asesinato de sus congéneres como lo has hecho.- Murmuró Sesshomaru indiferentemente, pero dentro no daba crédito a lo que oía. De todos modo, lo que le había contado Himekoyami le había llamado la atención y preocupado, algo dentro de él intuyó que todo esto era mucho más grave de lo que había pensado al principio.

- Puede ser…- Contestó después de reír ligeramente.- Pero ten en cuenta que este lugar desquiciaría a cualquiera, imagínate vivir así durante cinco años. Pero no divaguemos más y continuemos.

"_Durante miles de años maté a todo ser que encontraba para anexionarlo a un ejército que tenía que crear, pero principalmente, debía hacer el kagui más fuerte. Además, ella misma me pedía las almas como si fuera su sustento, algo con lo que no tenía ningún problema en proporcionárselo. Durante ese tiempo, Tanukibaba me enseño todo lo que ella sabía sobre brujería y nigromancia, que era mucho, y llegué a ser temida y reverenciada por todas partes. Eso me hacía sentir fuerte y poderosa, pero desgraciadamente ese maldito espíritu me la jugó cuando menos me lo esperaba. Aprovechó un momento de despiste de Tanukibaba para devorar su alma y utilizarla como un método de transporte para escapar de mí, pero lo que ese estúpido espíritu no sabe es que su destino va ligado al mí. La espada y yo somos una, no estamos completas la una sin la otra, si yo muero esa espada como tal dejará de existir, y si mi espada se destruye yo quedaré incompleta para el resto de mi vida, no podemos estar la una sin la otra precisamente por la misma imperfección que nos hace mantenernos unidas"._

- Uhm, pues creo que ella no piensa lo mismo.- Comentó Sesshomaru con un ligero tono de sorna.

- Porque el espíritu piensa que puede ser libre sin mí, y durante milenios ha buscado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme. Tiene demasiada ambición y poco sentido común.- Respondió la nigromante.- Pero lo que no sabe es que, si me mata, ese espíritu morirá, ya que su parte vital es una parte de mí. Sin esa parte vital, el espíritu se desintegrará y toda la energía acumulada desaparecerá, para convertir a Soounga en un trozo de metal sin valor.

- Muy bien Himekoyami, lo que has explicado es muy interesante, pero ahora te pediría que te centraras en lo importante, tengo varias preguntas que no me has contestado y quiero que me respondas inmediatamente. ¿Qué quieres de mí, que trato tienes con esa cosa y por qué me explicas todo esto? Como ves no es tan difícil…o tal vez si, teniendo en cuenta tu nivel intelectual no sería nada descabellado suponer lo que pienso…

Himekoyami volvió a sonreír con malicia

- De acuerdo, todo esto te lo explicaba para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte, pero veo que no te importa la rudeza, así que ahí va.

_"Verás, como ya te expliqué, hice un trato con esa bestia, y ese trato consistía en que, si me dejaba con vida, le guiaría a un lugar donde podría saciar su enorme voracidad sin ningún tipo de control. Esa cosa me cuestionó, diciéndome que otros como yo habían entrado en este lugar y no habían conseguido nada. Entendí que se refería a los humanos que habían intentado entrar, provenientes de un lugar muy remoto de aquí, del mismo lugar del que había regresado Tanukibaba con todos aquellos conocimientos. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que aquellos seres solo eran miserables humanos sin ningún tipo de poder, y decidí utilizar el hecho de ser una demonio para convencerle de que yo podría hacerlo, siempre que no me devorara y me dejara regresar a mi lugar de origen. Como verás, te explico todo esto para que seas consciente que el destino de todos, ya que, cuando vuelvas a tu mundo, verás las cosas de la misma manera que las vi yo cuando volví. Verás cadáveres, muertos, seres que estás destinados a morir en el momento en el que consiga cumplir el trato, y desearás asesinar a tus seres queridos solo para evitarles semejante sufrimiento, puede que incluso desees suicidarte para no afrontar tu destino, pero yo te ofrezco una oportunidad de cambiarlo. Yo puedo salvarte, Sesshomaru, puedo hacerlo si te conviertes en mi compañero para el resto de nuestros días. Eres el mejor macho que he visto en mucho tiempo, incluso mejor que tu padre, el cual era un magnifico ejemplar. En cuanto usurpe el nuevo cuerpo volveré a ser joven y fértil, juntos volveremos a repoblar nuestra raza, ya que la nuestra será la única que quedará salvada de toda esta destrucción; eso es lo que vi cuando volví a nuestro mundo y vi a todos nuestros congéneres. Y el hecho de que el cuerpo que creé para seguir con mi cometido sea casualmente el de la mujer humana que amas me demuestra que nuestro destino es estar juntos. Ese es el camino a la gloria, Sesshomaru, de hecho es el único camino."_

Sesshomaru la miraba con el rostro serio, levemente crispado, aunque aun guardaba algo de autocontrol. Pero su mirada demostraba como se sentía por dentro, la miraba con asombro y desprecio, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Incluso para él esto era demasiado.

- Estás loca… estás loca de remate.- Murmuró con un tono de furia y negación.- ¿Pero qué diablos has hecho?

- ¿Qué que he hecho…? Querido, yo solo quiero sobrevivir, a fin de cuentas, es lo que deseamos todos.- Respondió con una tranquilidad pasmosa.- El poder, el dinero, la fuerza… todos esos bienes y dones terrenales no sirven de nada si no tienes lo más básico, y este es la vida.

Sesshomaru seguía impertérrito, mirándola anonadado, lo que hizo que la bruja continuara hablando.

- Solo contéstame a una pregunta Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo? Contéstame como demonio, no como ese ser sentimental desesperado por salvar a una insignificante humana en el que te has convertido. Contéstame como el gran Sesshomaru, el señor de las tierras del Oeste, el hijo del gran general perro y uno de los mejores ejemplares que han existido jamás entre los nuestros, si no el mejor.

- Que te conteste… Pero como te atreves…- Respondió con un tono de desprecio y asco.- Maldita sea, nos has condenado a todos, nos has vendido a esa cosa a cambio de conservar tu miserable vida… ¿Y aun tienes la desfachatez de justificar tu comportamiento? Tú no piensas en tus congéneres ni en nuestra raza, solo piensas en ti.

- Es la ley de vida, muchacho, la ley del más fuerte….

- ¿Del más fuerte? Si tuvieras un mínimo de conocimiento sobre eso te habrías enfrentado a esa cosa y habrías perdido con valentía para después aceptar tu destino, pero tú no tienes honor, eres un ser amoral que no le importa nada con tal de conseguir tu objetivo. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho yo, mi padre y cualquier demonio perro que se precie de serlo, lo único que compartes de nosotros es que te puedes convertir en un perro, pero en el fondo no eres más que una sabandija asquerosa. No mereces ser de nuestra raza, y portarás tu traición como una losa el resto de tu vida.

- Muy bien muchacho… ¿Ya se te ha pasado el berrinche?- Preguntó como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.- Cuando te calmes y sopeses bien mi propuesta, verás que es la mejor opción.

- ¿Pero de que opción me estás hablando?- Preguntó Sesshomaru casi a punto de perder el control. – Lo que pretendes es que nuestra raza sea esclava de esa cosa para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Te crees que una raza como la nuestra va a someterse tan fácilmente? Antes se extinguirán que ser la raza esclava y sustento de esa bestia, y si lo pones en duda es que no nos conoces de nada.

La demonio perro suspiró con resignación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Créeme Sesshomaru, es la UNICA opción. Ese ser es demasiado fuerte, no hay manera de matarlo, o no de las formas que conocemos. En cuanto levantemos la mano para defendernos nos chupará la energía en lo que dura un suspiro, no tememos elección…

- Si tenemos elección.- Interrumpió Sesshomaru enfadado, con un tono ligeramente vehemente.- Luchar y morir, eso es lo que somos y para eso nos han educado, somos guerreros, no esclavos.

- Umh, eres joven Sesshomaru, por eso hablas así.- Indicó Himekoyami resignada.- Te han hecho creer un montón de patrañas, como el honor, la dignidad…Todo eso no vale NADA sin tu vida. ¿Crees que puedes ser digno y honorable si estás muerto?

- Al menos me iré de este mundo sin haber traicionado mi esencia.

Himekoyami lo miró fijamente.

- Bien muchacho, ahora estás demasiado obcecado con todo lo que te he dicho. Cuando despiertes piénsalo con calma, sopesa bien todo lo que te he dicho, ya que en cuanto haya hecho la usurpación permanente volveré a preguntarte que es lo que has decidido.

- Creo que no me has escuchado bien, mi respuesta es firme.

- Eso ya lo veremos….- Respondió misteriosamente.- Bien Sesshomaru, es la hora de que nos separemos, no me queda mucha energía para seguir aquí y debo irme.

De pronto, Sesshomaru vio como si un campo de energía, el cual desconocía que estaba y les estaba rodeando, se deshacía, y en seguida volvió a escuchar aquel ruido atronador. Giró su cara y volvió a mirar a la nigromante, preguntándole con esta que era ese campo de fuerza.

- Ese campo de fuerza nos protegía de esa cosa para que no detectara la energía que desprendemos de forma natural, aunque evidentemente tú no hacías más que atraerlo con demostraciones de macho alfa.- Respondió.- Ahora estás solo, nada te protege de esa cosa, y verás por ti mismo si vale la pena luchar y morir honorablemente o si afrontas la realidad y aceptas mi trato.

La nigromante se giró y empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

- Nos veremos muy pronto, jovencito, y espero por tu bien que reconsideres mi oferta.- Se despidió mientras caminaba a un lugar indeterminado.

Sesshomaru vio como de pronto desapareció de su vista y fue consciente de que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar decrepito, pero en seguida se percató de que realmente no era así. Nuevamente oyó aquel ruido, más cerca, y pudo ver a lo lejos como una enorme silueta flotaba en el aire, dando círculos a su alrededor igual que un depredador cuando acosaba a una presa antes de atacar. Sintió un terror jamás mostrado hasta ese momento, era paralizante, visceral, todos sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta y su respiración empezó a ser entrecortada, empuñando la espada discretamente por si tenía que utilizarla. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y le desagradaba tanto esa sensación que deseaba irse de ahí como sea, pero tenía que mantener un mínimo de autocontrol si quería salir vivo de esa situación.

Antes de que pudiera mover un músculo, aquella cosa se puso frente a él y sintió que le observaba y le analizaba, quedándose completamente paralizado. Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podía moverse, visualizó los pensamientos de esa bestia y, por primera vez en su vida, era consciente que él era la presa, una presa a punto de ser atrapada y devorada por su depredador. De pronto vio impotente como aquella cosa se abalanzaba sobre él…

Y despertó.

Lo hizo abruptamente mientras daba una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que el corazón le salía por la boca. Estaba desorientado, su respiración era entrecortada, sudaba copiosamente, sentía los músculos agarrotados, los nervios en alerta y todos sus sentidos al límite. Pero lo peor era la sensación que tenía por dentro, esa sensación de pánico y nerviosismo que, junto con una falta total de autocontrol, era de las peores cosas que había experimentado en su vida. Vio a Rin, durmiendo plácidamente, y por un segundo descubrió lo que era la empatía, el ponerse en el lugar de otro para saber qué era lo que sentía. Ahora entendió el nivel de sufrimiento que había tenido su compañera con respecto a los sueños, hasta hace nada pensaba que su sufrimiento y su claudicación era debido a su debilidad como humana, pero se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con la raza, la energía o la fuerza física. Esto era un tema de fortaleza mental y tuvo que reconocer que su compañera había sido muy fuerte para haber soportado todo aquello hasta ese día. No todos hubieran aguantado tanta presión sin derrumbarse.

Se levantó intentando controlar su cuerpo, pero no era capaz. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y apoyó sus garras en el marco, intentando respirar aire fresco para auto controlarse, pero su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración seguía entrecortada. Tuvo nauseas, sintió que se ahogaba, necesitaba salir de aquella habitación como sea. Supuso que Rin tendría una noche sin incidentes y salió abruptamente de la estancia, sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta al salir. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y serenarse un poco. Una vez tomado nuevamente el control de su cuerpo debía pensar detenidamente lo que le había contado Himekoyami, todo lo que le había dicho era demasiado serio como para pasarlo por alto.

* * *

Inuyasha se revolvía en el futón, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Bueno, en realidad si lo había conciliado anteriormente, pero se despertó en mitad de la noche y ya no pudo volver a dormirse de nuevo. Pensó en números, contó ovejas, gallinas, visualizó onis los cuales iba matando a medida que los contaba, incluso intentó hacer un ejercicio de concentración que le enseñó Miroku hacía tiempo, en una noche aburrida para matar el tiempo, pero no hubo manera. Cuando más intentaba conciliar el sueño, más parecía que este quería alejarse de él.

Se giró y vio como Kagome dormía a su lado tranquilamente, como un bebé. Podía ver como su pecho respiraba acompasadamente y notaba su suave aliento en su cara. En ese momento la envidió por dormir de esa manera, pero por alguna razón se encontraba nervioso e inquieto, aunque no sabía por qué.

"_Maldita sea, como no voy a estar nervioso si no puedo dormir… eso es lo que me pasa."_

Sintió que el kakebutón le pesaba igual que una losa pegada a su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse con normalidad. Exasperado, se lo quitó a manotazos igual que si le estuviera quemando, un gesto que despertó a Kagome, aunque seguía adormilada.

- ¿Eh?... Pero Inuyasha… ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Preguntó amodorradamente, recolocándose lentamente el kakebutón para abrigarse.

- Siento haberte despertado Kagome, anda, duérmete…- Respondió el semi demonio mientras se levantaba vigorosamente.

Kagome abrió levemente los ojos al ver a su marido incorporado y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir. Se giró y le observó.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si me tranquilizo un poco y me vuelve el sueño.- Respondió Inuyasha parando en seco su marcha en cuanto la sintió.

- Bien, no tardes mucho, y no hagas ruido cuando vengas, por favor.- Comentó Kagome con un tono adormilado, para después dejar caer su cabeza en la makura y seguir durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se dirigió a la salida del castillo. Una vez fuera de este empezó a sentirse mejor, más tranquilo. No le gustaban los castillos, le hacían sentir encerrado igual que una prisión, por mucho que aquel fuera el castillo de su padre. O como le dijo un día Kagome "como si tuviera claustrofobia", una enfermedad de esas raras del futuro de su mujer. De todos modos, los castillos siempre le habían traído malos recuerdos, aun se acordaba siendo un niño, cuando era tratado como un engendro por ser un mestizo, y su madre como una apestada por haber tenido relaciones con un "monstruo", como les gustaba llamar los nobles del castillo a su padre con desprecio y asco.

Decidió eliminar aquellos malos recuerdos y aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche, sintiendo como este entraba en sus pulmones hasta el último recoveco. Lo hizo un par de veces, sintiendo que aquel nerviosismo se estaba disipando por completo. Una vez completamente calmado y en paz consigo mismo, reconsideró volver a su habitación para volver a intentar conciliar el sueño, cuando divisó una figura a lo lejos que le resultó familiar.

"_Sesshomaru…"_

Normalmente ni le hubiera hecho caso, era una costumbre muy rara de su medio hermano salir por las noches para hacer "veteasaberque…", e igualmente no era asunto suyo lo que hiciera, de hecho ni le importaba lo más mínimo. Pero en seguida intuyó que algo le pasaba, aun a pesar de su imponente aspecto y ese rostro pétreo que siempre tenía incluso en los peores momentos, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para ver, aun en la distancia, que estaba bastante alterado, y algo le dijo que a su hermano le había pasado algo, lo suficientemente grave como para ponerlo de esa forma.

Se lo pensó bien y decidió ir a su encuentro, aun sabiendo que su hermano era capaz de echarlo de su lado a patadas si lo veía en ese estado. Principalmente lo hacía por curiosidad, pero inconscientemente y muy en el fondo, lo hacía porque le preocupaba verle así, aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

- Sesshomaru…- Le llamó después de alcanzarle y ponerse tras él, a una distancia prudencial por si a este le daba por darle un zarpazo por sorpresa o le lanzaba por sorpresa un ataque con su "colmillo explosivo".

- ¿Qué quieres?- Siseó con un tono grave después de parar su paso, el cual denotaba lo que había supuesto, que su medio hermano no estaba precisamente del mejor humor para hablar.

- Sé que te pasa algo…, si quieres contármelo, claro, bueno, es tu elección… pero si necesitas hablar… pues, eso… ya lo sabes…- Titubeó Inuyasha con un tono de incomodidad.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, ni tan solo movió un músculo, pero Inuyasha pudo observar que este apretaba fuertemente las garras, hasta el punto de que se estaba clavando las uñas en la carne y brotaba sangre por las heridas producidas por estas. Eso no le gusto, y volvió a sopesar si era buena idea hablar con él en ese estado. En realidad no le tenía ningún miedo, pero incluso un estúpido oni sabía que era una insensatez provocar la ira de Sesshomaru, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Sesshomaru estuvo sopesando si explicarle todo lo que sabía a Inuyasha. Su medio hermano no era lo que se podía decir de carácter templado precisamente por su pueril parte humana, pero desgraciadamente le necesitaba, y había información que debía saber. Realmente si le afectaba o no era lo de menos, eso era un hecho. Lo que le hacía dudar era saber si su medio hermano podría asumir esta información sin derrumbarse, ya que no era psicológicamente tan fuerte como él. Después de pensarlo, decidió que tenía que saberlo, y si se derrumbaba tendría que levantarse si o si, no había otra opción. Ahora no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar aliados, y de todas formas Inuyasha estaba demasiado implicado en esta historia, muy a su pesar.

- Muy bien Inuyasha. Si te lo explico…. ¿Serás capaz de soportar esta carga igual que yo?

- C-C… ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero para que Sesshomaru le dijera algo así tenía que ser algo terrible. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, aquello era una mala señal, pero aun así su curiosidad le pedía saberlo, haciendo que se lo pensara un par de segundos. – Mira, no sé de qué hablas, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente de medio lado en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de su medio hermano, pensando que la ignorancia era muy atrevida. Ya veríamos si luego se arrepentiría o no de conocer aquella información.

- Himekoyami se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

Esa sencilla frase hizo que Inuyasha se sorprendiera.

- ¿Q-qu-que?...- Preguntó anonadado.- ¿Pero cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Se te ha aparecido bajo la forma de un espíritu o algo así?

- No ha sido tan difícil. El sueño que Rin debería haber tenido esta noche lo he tenido yo.

- Vaya…, pues sí que tiene poder esa bruja.- Murmuró Inuyasha pensando en alto, ya se lo imaginaba que no era algo bueno y esa última frase lo había confirmado.- Por cómo estás, creo que lo que te ha dicho no es nada bueno.

- No, no lo es.- Comentó su medio hermano con un ligero tono de preocupación

- Y bien… ¿Y qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Inuyasha con un tono de impaciencia.

- Uhm, que qué me ha dicho…- Sonrió sutilmente de medio lado mientras arqueaba las cejas y negaba levemente con la cabeza, para después escupir la respuesta con desprecio.- Que estamos muertos en vida Inuyasha, estamos condenados sin remedio. Esa maldita desgraciada nos ha vendido a todos con tal de salvar su vida a como diera lugar.

Inuyasha le miró sorprendido y extrañado, y algo dentro de él dio un vuelco, alarmándole. Lo que le alarmó no era lo que le había dicho su medio hermano, sino COMO se lo había dicho. Su hermano podía ser un montón de cosas, pero no era precisamente un fanfarrón, y tal y como lo contaba no era la típica amenaza de un enemigo que quisiera intimidar soltando bravuconadas por la boca, sino que era algo mucho más grave.

- A ver, a ver… espera, que me está costando asimilar lo que me estás diciendo. Empieza por el principio, que no me estoy aclarando.

Sesshomaru le miró fijamente, sopesando nuevamente si realmente Inuyasha estaba preparado para afrontar lo que le iba a decir, ya que, en el momento en el que se lo dijera, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Decidió continuar, ahora no debía ir con paños calientes y tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar lo que se les venía encima, cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor.

- En el sueño, Himekoyami me trasladó al lugar donde estuvo encerrada durante cinco años humanos, después de hacer el ritual que nos contó mi madre. Ese lugar está completamente muerto, debido a que es la morada de un monstruo que devora cualquier energía que encuentre. Himekoyami acabó allí por accidente, y para evitar que esa cosa la devorara y así salvar su vida hizo lo peor que puede hacer un ser vivo, traicionarnos a todos.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó Inuyasha dubitativo.

- Pues lo que hizo esa furcia fue garantizarle a esa bestia que lo traería aquí, a nuestro mundo, para que devorara toda la energía que hay, toda la vida que habita a cambio de que la dejara vivir. Para eso ella debía hacer un Kagui*, el cual la permitiría volver a nuestro mundo, acumular poder, y cuando este kagui tuviera el poder que necesitaba abrir un portal lo suficientemente grande para dejar entrar a esa cosa. En el momento en que entre, no habrá nada que pueda detenerle, lo devorará todo, incluido nosotros.

Inuyasha, al escuchar esto, se quedó lívido como un fantasma, sin poder mover un solo músculo.

- Q-qu-qu…que ha hecho… ¿Qué?...- Murmuró sin dar crédito a lo que oía, para después negar con la cabeza y reir nerviosamente.- No, no puede ser, tiene que ser una mentira, una broma de mal gusto. Porque me estás gastando una broma ¿verdad?

Pero observó a su medio hermano, el cual tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y una mirada que le preguntaba si tenía cara de hacer una broma, lo cual era evidente que no lo estaba haciendo. Tampoco era que su medio hermano tuviera un carácter muy jovial, pero en esos momentos le hubiera gustado que aquello fuera una broma, aunque fuera de mal gusto.

Inmediatamente empezó a pensar, atando cabos sobre toda la información que tenía, y cuando se dio cuenta de algo casi se cae de espaldas.

- Ahora que pienso… No, no puede ser… no me digas que el kagui es…

- Sí, es Soounga.

- P-p-pero… Si es una espada demoníaca, posee parte del espíritu de Himekoyami…

- Según me dijo, no hemos visto ni una ínfima parte del poder de esa espada.- Indicó muy serio Sesshomaru. – Esa es su función principal, a través del espíritu que creó es como esa espada acumula energía, esa es su obsesión, para eso fue creada.

- Claro, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- Murmuró Inuyasha, recordando la vez que Soounga le invadió el brazo y le obligó a matar a todo aquel que se topaba por el camino.- De todos modos, cuando me invadió… ¿Por qué no me mató?, lo hizo con la vieja bruja que acompañó a Himekoyami, y a todos los demonios que usó como método de transporte. Conmigo hubiera conseguido mucho poder.

- Por lo mismo que al principio no quiso tampoco matarme a mí. El espíritu de Soounga está desesperado buscando a alguien que pueda matar a Himekoyami para librarse de ella, pero por lo que me dijo la bruja, si ella muere, la parte vital del espíritu también morirá, ya que depende de ella, y Soounga dejará de ser una espada maligna para convertirse en un trozo de metal sin valor.

- ¿Y piensas que eso la espada no lo sabe?

- O si lo sabe, se auto engaña.- Respondió Sesshomaru.- Cuando nos enfrentó, al principio pensé que lo hizo como venganza por el control que la sometió padre durante tantos años, pero después de saber todo esto, creo que Soounga nos estaba probando.

- ¿Q-qu-que quieres decir?- Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

- Quiso ver quién de los dos era más fuerte a través del combate, enfrentándonos el uno al otro para ver quien era el vencedor. Este sería invadido por la espada e iría nuevamente a matar a Himekoyami, pero los dos la acabamos rechazando.

- Pero si a ti no te invadió… ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- Cuestionó exasperado el semi demonio.

- Cuando luchamos, aparte de provocarnos para enfrentarnos entre nosotros, sentí en mi mente que Soounga me ofrecía parar la pelea y someterse a mí, me ofrecía todo el poder que tenía si a cambio me dejaba invadir voluntariamente por ella, lo cual me negué en rotundo. Creo que la espada se percató en cuanto chocó contra Tokijin de que no podría invadirme a la fuerza como había hecho contigo y por eso intentó tentarme, pero al no conseguirlo se enfureció.

- Claaaro… Por eso luego se obcecó tanto y resucitó a Takemaru para matarnos….- Pensó Inuyasha en alto, dándose cuenta de que todo encajaba perfectamente.- Aunque mucha obcecación que tenía creo que era por el hecho de ser hijos de quien éramos.

- Por eso nos eligió, conocía bien a padre y era consciente del poder que tenía.- Sentenció Sesshomaru.- Supongo que llegaría a la conclusión de que solo los hijos del único ser que había encontrado capaz de matar a Himekoyami serían los únicos capaces de cumplir con su deseo de libertad.

Inuyasha asintió para después tragar saliva. Inmediatamente aspiró fuertemente y expulsó el aire por la boca, intentando asumir todo lo que le había dicho su medio hermano.

- Bien, mi querido hermanastro, acabas de conseguir con toda la información que me has dado que tenga garantizada una noche de insomnio. Así que tengo que dejarte, necesito aclararme las ideas y tengo que asumir todo lo que me has dicho con calma.- Se despidió mientras se giraba y se dirigía a un lugar indeterminado a pensar. Necesitaba procesar y aceptar todo lo dicho con tranquilidad, aquello era demasiado grave y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

- Aún no he acabado.- Dijo Sesshomaru indiferentemente, lo cual hizo pararse en seco y girarse abruptamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero es que aún hay más?- Preguntó entre exasperado y alarmado, como si lo que le había explicado aun no era suficiente para ponerlo completamente de los nervios.

Sesshomaru se lo pensó un par de segundos y después suspiró muy levemente, tanto que ni Inuyasha se percató de ese gesto.

- Lo que te tengo que explicar no te va a gustar.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó intrigado, y al mismo tiempo alarmado, como si algo en su cerebro saltara como un resorte. Se percató de que lo peor aún no estaba dicho, al menos para él.

- Porque esto te atañe directamente.

- Bueno… mal que te pese, sigo siendo el hijo pequeño del gran general perro, por evidencia estoy implicado...- Supuso Inuyasha inocentemente, sin saber muy bien que quería decir su medio hermano.

- No Inuyasha, no se trata de esto.

Inuyasha hizo un leve gesto para indicarle que continuara.

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Jaaku?

- ¿Jaaku?...no, no tengo ni idea…- Contestó Inuyasha negando con la cabeza, mientras escarbaba en sus recuerdos, sin saber a quién se refería.

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que hace varios años tenía la forma de una niña humana de unos ocho años, y que ese ser no olía a nada?

Inmediatamente algo se aclaró en su mente, y se acordó de un ser que invadió junto con un montón de demonios de bajo rango el pueblo de cazadores de demonios hacía unos años. Se acordó porque era un ser bastante fuerte que lo derrotó prácticamente en un suspiro, pero sobretodo se acordó de su falta de olor. Sí, eso era algo tan poco común que hizo acordarse en seguida de aquella batalla.

- Ahora que lo dices…. si me acuerdo. Hace años nos invadió por sorpresa, logró derribar la pared de defensa junto con un montón de demonios de bajo rango. Entro, me inmovilizó, preguntó si era tu hermano, dio media vuelta y se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa bestia conmigo?

- Más de lo que tú te crees.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó intrigado.

- Hasta ahora pensábamos que Himekoyami solo tenía un sirviente, Takeru, el padre biológico de Rin.- Contestó Sesshomaru.- Pues esta me ha confirmado que Jaaku también era sirviente suyo y estaba bajo sus órdenes.

Aquella era otra revelación que le pillaba nuevamente por sorpresa, pero aun así no entendía que tenía de relevante con respecto a él.

- Bien, lo que cuentas es muy importante pero vuelvo a repetirlo. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa bestia conmigo?- Preguntó esta vez más impaciente.

- Si tienes un poco de paciencia te lo explicaré, así que deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

El semi demonio refunfuño al ver que su medio hermano le llamaba la atención, pero decidió callar.

- Jaaku es un Wairudomonsuta, una raza de demonios ya extinguida la cual se dedicaba a devorar a los demonios perro hace muchos años. Este ser en particular está loco, es un psicópata que disfruta torturando a sus víctimas lo impensable para después devorarlas vivas. El caso es que este ser, cuando murió, su alma no aceptó su muerte terrenal y quedó vagando en el plano espiritual, hasta que Himekoyami contactó con él y lo revivió para que cumpliera una misión. Esa misión… era asesinarte.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto en su cara que demostraba su enorme sorpresa y que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. No lo entendía, por mucho que le daba vueltas no podía entender por qué un ser como Himekoyami se tomaba la molestia de revivir a un ser tan peligroso para matarlo.

- Pero...No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué haría algo así? A ver, lo estoy pensando, y si esa bestia es tan peligrosa lo lógico era que lo hubiera mandado a matarte a ti.

- Eso es lo que pensé yo cuando me lo estaba explicando.- Dijo Sesshomaru pensativo, para percatarse de algo en lo que no había caído antes.- Pero creo que ya sé por qué lo hizo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Claro…como no me he percatado de ello.- Pensó Sesshomaru en alto.- Si se hubiera encargado personalmente se hubiera puesto en evidencia y habría ido tras ella, cuando su objetivo principal por aquel entonces era pasar desapercibida para que no le abortara el plan que tenía, que era generar su nuevo cuerpo. Jaaku estaba tan loco que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho no se lo hubiera tomado en cuenta, por eso lo revivió.

- Sí, eso tiene sentido.- Comentó Inuyasha.- Pero… ¿Por qué a mí?¿Por que quería matarme?

- Porque tú eres mi plan B.- Respondió Sesshomaru. – En este caso, eres el único aliado que tengo con suficiente poder para atreverse a enfrentarla. Si te asesinaba, me dejaría solo.

- ¿Solo para qué?- Preguntó intrigado Inuyasha.

Pero Sesshomaru no dijo nada, haciendo que Inuyasha sospechara de que Sesshomaru le guardaba información. Pensó en insistir para que se lo dijera, pero luego cambió de opinión, ya que bastante información le había dado en una noche. En su momento ya averiguaría ese último dato.

- De acuerdo, recapitulemos. Himekoyami revivió a ese tal "Jaaku" para matarme, pero está claro que no lo hizo, ya que aquí estoy, de una pieza.- Comentó concentrado, pero con un tono levemente jocoso para romper el hielo, la tensión se podía contar con un cuchillo.

- Uhm… ¿Realmente piensas que Jaaku no se encargó de ti?

- Pues… es evidente que no.- Indicó con un gesto que enfatizaba la evidencia.

- Muy bien Inuyasha… ¿Y si te dijera que Jaaku creó a otro ser para que se encargara de su cometido mientras él se dedicaba a hacer lo que le gustaba, torturar seres vivos para devorarlos?

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- Preguntó Inuyasha saltando nuevamente como un resorte. Otra vez tenía el presentimiento de que lo que iba a contarle Sesshomaru no le iba a gustar.

- Pues que Jaaku se dedicó a seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta durante bastante tiempo. Luego vio cómo te hiciste amante de aquella sacerdotisa que portaba la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y decidió seguirla a ella. Eso le portó a un ladrón que tu sacerdotisa estaba cuidando, escarbó en sus recuerdos y vio que estaba obsesionado por ella, lo cual aprovechó para manipularle y convencerle para que se convirtiera en un semi demonio. El resto de la historia ya la sabes.

A medida que Sesshomaru explicaba todo aquello, Inuyasha sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, que le empezó a faltar el aire y sus piernas empezaban a fallarle.

- No…no puede ser… me estás engañando Sesshomaru… eso es lo que quieres… torturarme…- Balbuceó sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

- ¿Crees acaso que yo me tomaría la molestia de inventarme esta historia para verte así de patético?- Contestó con una pregunta Sesshomaru.

- Por supuesto que sí, siempre me has odiado.- Masculló entre dientes a medida que la furia le invadía.- Eres un demonio sin sentimientos, serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que yo desapareciera de tu vida.

- Uhm, no me hagas reír.- Respondió muy serio Sesshomaru.- Guarda tu furia para su debido tiempo, yo no soy tu enemigo.

Inuyasha consiguió encontrar algo de autocontrol en él y se sereno, para mirar a su medio hermano. Era evidente que esa historia no se la había inventado, de hecho por su naturaleza sería incapaz de hacer algo de ese calibre. De todos modos necesitaba salir de ahí, esa última revelación le había dejado tan noqueado que no soportaba ni un minuto más estar en aquel lugar, ni una sola palabra más de información.

- T- t-tengo que irme.- Murmuró completamente absorto, se giró y empezó a arrastrar los pies, rumbo a un lugar indeterminado.

"_Inuyasha"_

Este paró en seco al notar como su medio hermano le llamaba con el pensamiento.

"_Te doy esta noche para que proceses toda la información. Mañana al alba te quiero ver con "Colmillo de hierro" en la cueva donde tuvimos la reunión con mi madre"._

Inuyasha se giró para observar a su medio hermano.

- ¿Por qué?- Murmuró intrigado.

- Vamos a entrar en el inframundo para buscar a Soounga.

- ¿Acaso servirá de algo?- Volvió a murmurar.

- No tenemos otra opción.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras se giraba nuevamente y seguía su paso lacónico hacia un lugar indeterminado. Sesshomaru le observó cómo se iba lentamente, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Se giró y siguió su camino, tenía cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, ir a buscar a su madre para informarla de que debía estar preparada para mañana ir a buscar a Soounga. En el fondo le hacía tanta gracia ir al inframundo como de enfrentarse a Himekoyami, pero vistos los acontecimientos, no quedaba otra opción.

En cuanto empezó a caminar, sintió que aquella pesadez que sentía se había disipado, se encontraba algo mejor, mucho menos alterado. Era evidente que el hablar con Inuyasha le había beneficiado en algo, pero seguía sin solucionar el problema principal. Ahora ya no se trataba solamente de Rin, sino que se trataba de todos ellos, recordó lo que le dijo Himekoyami, que en cuanto volviera no vería más que cadáveres en vida, y al pensar en ella se percató de ese detalle. Rin sería el primera cadáver en vida, en cuanto esa bruja usurpara su cuerpo sería eso exactamente, y sintió una furia que casi le hizo perder el control. No, debía serenarse, no era el momento para dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos inútiles. Tenía que ir al castillo de su madre, explicarle lo que pasaba y "obligarla" a cumplir con el plan que ella misma había trazado. No sería nada descabellado pensar que podría haber cambiado de opinión, pero visto como estaban las cosas, ir al inframundo para recuperar a Soounga y portarla a un lugar seguro era la mejor opción que tenían, de hecho, podría ser que fuera lo único que los mantendría con vida, al menos el tiempo suficiente para solucionar todo esto.

* * *

Inuyasha arrastraba los pies en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Kagome, ido, repitiendo mentalmente toda la conversación que había tenido con Sesshomaru.

"_¿Y solo me da una noche? Pero si esto no voy a poder asumirlo para el resto de mi vida."_

Se arrepintió de haberse levantado para ir a dar un paseo, de haberse encontrado a su medio hermano alterado, de haberle picado la curiosidad y preguntarle que le pasaba. Si le hubiera dejado en paz, esta noche podría dormir tranquilo… aunque luego llegó a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano se habría enterado de todo.

"_¿Eso lo habría hecho menos grave? Está claro que no."_

Pensó en Miroku y Sango, en Koga, en Kagome… y pensó también en Kikyo. Llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta sigilosamente para no despertar a Kagome. Cuando entró, la vio dormida profundamente. La observó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, necesitaba pensar. Sin darse cuenta, puso sus garras en el marco de la ventana y apretó tan fuerte que notó como este cedía a la fuerza y se partía donde tenía la presión. En seguida sintió como una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, haciendo que levantara la garra derecha con incomodidad y se la quitara con un gesto abrupto. Se dio cuenta que aún no tenía superado todo lo que supuso su batalla con Naraku, y se sentía completamente culpable de que sus amigos hubieran sufrido por su culpa.

"_Si yo no hubiera existido… mis amigos no habrían sufrido tanto… y Kikyo seguiría viva…"_

Se giró y observó un buen rato a Kagome, durmiendo profundamente, la miró con tristeza.

"_Kagome, lo siento…Ahora estarías en tu tiempo, con tu familia, y con alguien que te quisiera y te diera una vida normal… Podrías tener hijos…"_

Suspiró profundamente y volvió a girarse, para mirar el exterior. Sesshomaru tenía razón, no era el momento de sentimentalismos. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era centrarse en cómo acabar con esa perra miserable que les había destrozado la vida, no les quedaba otra. Era matarla o morir en el intento, no tenían elección. Mañana irían a buscar a esa espada y la sacarían de ahí a como diera lugar para ponerla en un lugar seguro, porque cuando Himekoyami usurpara el cuerpo de Rin lo primero que haría sería ir a buscar esa espada, y si la encontraba estarían todos perdidos.

"_No puedo cambiar lo que soy, de quien soy hijo, ni puedo cambiar el pasado… Pero si puedo cambiar el futuro. Lo haré por ellos, por Miroku, por Sango, por Shippo, por Kohahu y por Kaede. Pero lo haré sobretodo por Kagome."_

Volvió a mirarla, esta vez más esperanzado. Lucharía por ella, para que viviera y tuviera una oportunidad. Ella había sacrificado mucho para estar a su lado, ahora era el momento en el que debía sacrificarse por ella. No tenía dudas, ni miedo, ya tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Volvió a girarse y observó nuevamente el paisaje a través de la ventana, esperando a que llegara el alba para empezar a buscar la espada.

* * *

***Kagui**: Llave en Japonés.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.

¡Hala! Ya está. Por fin he conseguido acabar el capítulo. ¿Os acordais que puse anteriormente que "a lo mejor" podría colgar este capítulo pronto? PUES NO, no pude. Eso que dicen que el verano va bien para la inspiración no lo tengo tan claro, para la inspiración puede, pero para tomarte el tiempo de plasmarlo… ejem, dejadme que lo dude. Entre la playa, la piscina, el parque, el parque de atracciones, el "Nos vamos de paella con los amigos", la hora de heladito, irnos de senderismo… y un largo etcétera, como que no he abierto el PC para nada en todo el verano. Eso sí, se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas, y ahora que acaba de empezar la peque la guarde y yo hasta principios de Octubre no empiezo las clases me he puesto las pilas y en unos tres días lo he logrado acabar (todo un record, si señor XD).

Ahora vamos a por lo importante, el capítulo.

Se podría decir eso de "y con esto y un bizcocho…" creo que se han acabado las sorpresas de momento, al menos que se me ocurra algo más tarde XD (Siiii, soy muy mala…). Y el resumen principal de todo el capi sería algo así como "A ver Himekoyami, bonita...¡¿POR QUE NO TE ESTARÍAS CALLADITA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?!", vamos, esto ha sido un efecto mariposa en toda regla, aunque hay que decir que esa bruja nigromante es mala, pero mala de verdad. Egoísta, amoral, manipuladora, fría, calculadora, cínica… vamos, una joya, para tenerla de suegra o de cuñada XD. Ahora los dos hermanos no les queda otra opción que unirse para acabar con ella, o al menos hacer una alianza temporal antes de que esa bruja cumpla con lo prometido y traiga a esa cosa a la tierra para que se dé un mega homenaje a costa de la energía de todos.

Vamos entonces a por los Reviews.

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todas las que habéis añadido esta historia como favorita, las que me habéis puesto entre vuestras autoras favoritas, las alertas… siempre me acuerdo de vosotras, muchas gracias por valorar mi trabajo, y espero que os siga gustando y no defraudaros. Y no os cortéis, si quereis comentar los capítulos, estaré encantada de leeros y contestaros.

En cuanto a los reviews, cositas generales. ¡ME ENCANTAN LOS TESTAMENTOS, MAMOTRETOS Y DEMAS! No os cortéis a la hora de plasmar lo que pensáis, cada vez que veo un review largo se me hace la boca agüita y me lo paso igual que una enana en el parque de atracciones, así que no os disculpéis, al contrario.

Otra cosa, me alegro un montón que os haya gustado la "violación" de Sesshomaru, y que me hayais confirmado que está bien hecho, porque realmente me costó lo mío. La verdad es que al principio no iba a ponerlo, o al menos tenía pensada otra cosa, pero luego lo estuve pensando y dije "Si lo hago así, quedará más perturbador", y como también era una especie de reto, pues me lancé a la piscina. Por lo tanto ¡RETO SUPERADO!

**Ako Nomura** (¡Aleluya! pensaba que ya no estabas en Fanfiction, de hecho estaba pensando en enviarte un privi para ver si estabas bien. Me alegro que no hayas dejado de lado la historia, y no te preocupes, es normal, que todos vamos muy liados. Paciencia querida, paciencia…todo se andará, ya dije que no sería un final tipo "angst", así que no te preocupes. Tienes razón, de hecho cuando se dio cuenta se sintió tan mal que tuvo que salir a que le diera el aire, aunque lo sospechaba, pero claro, "la carne es débil…". En cuanto a la perla de Shikon, aquí no va a aparecer, no encaja en la historia. En cuanto a Inu no taisho… de siempre se ha dicho que los problemas de los padres los heredan los hijos, igual que los bienes. Teniendo en cuenta quien era, incluso aunque los tuviera protegidos, algo les iba a caer a la fuerza. Ya me dirás que te ha parecido el capi, espero impaciente tu review :D ) **Guest** (Si que es verdad, esa Himekoyami es una "pajara" de cuidado. Es alguien peligroso para tratar, porque no sabes hasta que punto puede llegar a manipularte. En cuanto a rebelarse… pues en eso están, pero esa demonio tiene mucho poder, tendrán que esforzarse mucho.) **Rosedrama** (Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por los halagos. La verdad es que los dos lo necesitaban, porque tanta tensión acaba desquiciando a cualquiera y necesitaban soltar algo de lastre, lástima que después pasó lo que pasó y lo fastidió todo. También hay que decir que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacer "cositas", porque entre todo el jaleo y las desapariciones de Rin, como que no había habido ocasión y ya tocaba XD. El final lo tendrá, créeme que lo tendrá, pero no puedo decir nada porque se fastidiaría todo, así que momento queda leer y esperar a que acabe el fic para que lo que le pasa a esa bruja, pero me aseguraré de que sea un final memorable.) **Luzenlaoscuridad** (Sí que ha sido intenso, sí. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te siga gustando y que no te decepcione :D ) **Hoshi no negai** (Aaaahhh, tus reviews me dejan con la babilla en la boca. Siento haberte puesto en un "mini" compromiso en tu trabajo, me estaba imaginando tu cara leyendo el encuentro de Sesshomaru con Himekoyami y los compañeros mirándote con cara de "¿Y a esta que le pasa?" XD. Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado tanto el capi, muchas gracias por los comentarios tan positivos que hacer. Por cierto, no soy amiga de Rumiko (ya me gustaría a mí, así podría convencerla para que hiciera un OVA sobre cómo van los derroteros entre Rin y Sesshomaru), y en cuanto a la imaginación, bueno, es que tengo una musa que aparece poco, pero cuando aparece se implica bastante XD. Y no estalles aún, que tienes que saber cómo acaba el fic jeje, seguro que no querrás quedarte sin saber cómo acaba. Ya se lo he escrito a otra lectora, tendrá un final memorable, no te preocupes. En cuanto a Naraku ¿A que ha quedado bien? Pues se me ocurrió al ver un capítulo del "Kankestu hen", el cual salía una cabeza de Naraku hablando con el mismo Naraku. Luego me acordé del capítulo donde Oniguno se convertía en Naraku, y te acordarás que había por ahí un demonio araña que observaba a la parejita y una voz más tarde que convencía a Onigumo para convertirse en semi demonio. Pues fue ver el capítulo y pensar "Ya está, ya lo tengo…". La verdad es que esa situación quedaba perfecta con la historia y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Un beso.) **Ediith** (Gracias. muchas gracias por tus halagos. Creo que con este capi se habrán resuelto algunas dudas, y supongo que se habrán generado otras, no se. Si es verdad que a la pobre chiquilla le ha tocado el gordo de los sufrimientos, y lo pero es que nadie puede ayudarla, es una faena. Tranquila, como ya les he prometido a otras lectoras tendrá el final que se merece. Ya se resarcirá Sesshomaru cuando todo esto acabe, la va a dejar "mirando para Cuenca" XD (no me hagas caso, es un dicho muy soez). Por cierto, los exámenes me han ido mejor de lo esperado, lo cual no me puedo quejar... Besitos.) **Janet-Knul** (Mujer, yo creo que no se está ahogando en un vaso de agua, la pobre se está muriendo y lo sabe. Creo que si estuvieramos en su lugar hace tiempo nos habríamos cortado las venas o algo parecido para no sufrir más XD. Espero que este capi te guste, un beso.)**LauAkiko** (¡GUAPAAAA! Como me alegro de saber de tí, que me tenías precupada. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic y poner un review tan provechoso. Tienes toda la razón, el término "zombie" no existe en el japón feudal, lo máximo que encontré fueron los fantasmas, pero no era exactamente lo que quería indicar en la historia. Lo tomaré en cuenta y estaré más al pendiente. En cuanto al lemon.. bueno... una no está cómoda escribiendo esas cosas, pero era un reto que me atreví a hacer. Más que nada, porque cuando hice el primer lemon me di cuenta de que no dominaba mucho el tema, y la única forma de hacer la cosas bien es practicando. Nuevamente, gracias por tus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí, y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Por cierto ¿Tienes alguna historia en mente?) **Hana-993** (La verdad es que sí, es una broma de muy mal gusto. Sé que parece un poco raro, pero la aceptación de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru por Rin tiene un proceso que ya indicaré en los anexos cuando los cuelgue, ya que ahora parece algo abrupto. Jeje, tienes toda la razón, me parece que quería darse con algo más que con las paredes, yo creo que si la llega a pillar la destroza a puñetazos jejeje... Y como bien dices, ya no se puede permitir bajar la guardia, aunque le tiene algo dificil, porque en cuanto suceda la usurpación a ver como se controla el muchacho viendo a su chica (que físicamente lo será, pero que en realidad será su peor enemiga, a ver como lo soluciona). Es que Rin vale su peso en oro, por supuesto que Sesshomaru no iba a fijarse en cualquiera, se merece salir de esta y ser feliz con su chico. Espero que te guste nuevamente este capi.) **Whitemiko** (¿Que como se sentiría montando al mayor semental de los demonios? PUES EN LA GLORIA, que semejante macho no puede quedarse en exclusiva para Rin XD, ahora en serio, ya habrás visto que alguna idea tenía al respecto, aunque ahora la pobre Rin ya tiene bastante como para pensar en que su chico le haya puesto los cuernos "sin querer" con su peor enemiga. POR SUPUESTISIMO que me pasaré a leer tu historia, y da por sentado que pondré el review que se merece, faltaría más. Espero nuevamente que este capítulo te haya gustado y, ah, acuestate pronto que luego la falta de sueño nos deshace a la musa XD. ) **Dulce Locurilla** (Tranquila, no te preocupes, que la cosa acabará bien. Espero que este capí tambíen te guste tanto y gracias por tu opinión, estas cosas son las que hacen que me ilusione y quiera seguir con la historia hasta acabarla.) **Madison Luna Marie Ros** (Si, a veces Sesshomaru es TONTO. Está muy bueno, pero a veces la caga pero bien XD. Por cierto, ya se lo he comentado a otra lectora, el desarrollo de lo que siente por Rin lo escribiré en los anexos. Si es verdad, a veces a una le dan ganas de darle dos bofetones para que espabile, pero luego piensas que la pobre lo está pasando ya bastante mal como para machacarla más. Y gracias por tener tan buen concepto del fic, de verdad, me sube el ego igual que un pavo real. X) Besos. ) **Ai no yokkyu** (Pues mira, me alegro de haberte dejado sorprendida, porque este capítulo te va a dejar de piedra XDDD. Me alegro de que te haya encantado el capi.)

Bueno, y de momento nada más. En cuanto pueda volveré a colgar el siguiente capi, a ver si los planes no se me tuercen y puedo colgarlo pronto. Espero que os haya gustado y no decepcionaros.

Sois geniales chicas/os. Os quiero un montón, y como hay costumbre de repartir chuches, hoy he hecho una buena tarta de chocolate para todas/os. No os corteis, hay suficiente para todas/os.

Besos.


End file.
